Poké Rangers: Lost Zone
by SSJ2 PikaFlash
Summary: An evil Mew banished by Arceus into another dimension is released and a new team of Poké Rangers must travel around the four main Regions to stop the Mew from conquering the world. A Blaze Productions approved spin-off. New Chapter: Collector's Edition
1. The Lost and The Found

**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years_

_With approval from Blaze Productions_

Disclaimers: Pokémon and related properties belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
Power Rangers Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM and related properties belong to Saban, Disney, BVS and etc.  
Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

_**A/N: **Welcome to the Extended Series Premiere of **Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**, the latest Spin-off of the Poké Rangers Series first created by Blazin' Saddles. _

_Normally, some Poké Rangers fanfics would involve other people submitting characters to be Poké Rangers, but sometimes authors lose the inspiration to write and end up not being able to write a new chapter after a longtime, which I feel is an insult to the people who took the time to create and submit characters to the fanfic, so I don't expect to accept any Ranger Submissions for now. _

_However, I plan accept Monster submissions once I've established this fanfic after a certain number of chapters. But in either case, keep an eye on this section for the latest news. Anyway, on to the Fanfic..._

* * *

**[01. The Lost and The Found]**

"_How should I begin? Perhaps I should start on a story that no other human has ever heard."_

A Mew is flying over Ancient Sinnoh.

"_The story of a Mew who almost claimed our world as its own. This Mew, who thinks differently from its own kind, abandoned its family and friends to travel to Sinnoh to meet Arceus, creator of this World." _

The Mew flies to the top of Mt. Coronet. Instead of stopping at Spear Pillar, the Mew flew further upwards, into the Hall of Origin.

"_Mew proposed to Arceus that humans should servants to the Pokémons, not the other way around and it intends to change that by asking for Arceus's permission to use its Psychic powers to conquer the human mind. However, the proposal enraged Arceus and Mew was banished into another dimension known as the _**'Lost Zone'**_." _

The Mew is suddenly trapped in a ball of energy before being dragged into another dimension through a portal.

"_To ensure that Mew would never return to our world, Arceus placed the Lost Zone within the Distortion World, where Giratina must ensure that Mew never leaves or no one frees Mew at any cost. Knowing that the Mew will eventually have an opportunity to escape the Lost Zone, Arceus entrusted special powers to Giratina's care to be used in the event that the Mew escapes from its Prison."_

Giratina appears from the same portal, acknowledging the task it has received from Arceus before returning to its World.

In the other world, time passed and Sinnoh has modernized into the Region it is now known.

Three Pokémon Researchers (One guy and two girls) are investigating a newly discovered ruin on the outskirts of Veilstone City.

"_Hundreds of years later, a group of Pokémon Researchers studying the legend of Giratina in some ruins accidentally created a rip between the different dimensions between our world and the Lost Zone. One of the Researchers ended up in a coma from the incident..." _

One of the female researchers accidentally knocks over a statue of Giratina. As the statue hits the ground, it shatters, causing a huge explosion creating a rip between two worlds. The other female researcher is knocked out cold from the shockwave of the explosion.

"_This was the opportunity the Mew has waited for. However, after being trapped in another dimension for hundreds of years, the Mew's body is unable to survive in our world and he quickly possessed the body of one of the researchers before escaping into our world, leaving the other researchers to die..."_

A burst of energy engulfs the male Researcher before he disappears. The ruins began to collapse and last remaining researcher rescues her colleague before escaping the collapse.

After moving a safe distance away from the collapsing ruins, the Researcher checks on her colleague, who is still unconscious. Before she could call for help, Giratina suddenly appeared in front of the Researcher.

"_Giratina was well aware of what has transpired and he personally gave the last Researcher Arceus's Special Powers and the responsibility to select a group of heroes to stop the Mew before he regains his full strength to conquer two worlds..." _

* * *

**[Six Months Later...]**

In the Pokémon Center in Cerulean City, a young blue-haired woman is drinking a cup of coffee at the Cafeteria.

'_My name is Claire Springfield, 22, native of Sinnoh and Pokémon Researcher. I've traveled a long way from my homeland to search for potential candidates to assist me in a very important task I have received.'_

As Claire drinks her coffee with her left hand, her right hand is handcuffed to a briefcase.

'_If I fail here, then all hope is lost.'_

Claire opens her briefcase to find that two of the objects inside glowing. One of the objects is glowing red while the other has a yellow glow. The researcher quickly closed her briefcase. _'Looks like I don't have far to look...'_

A Pokémon Trainer runs into the Pokémon Center. "Everyone! There's going to be a Pokémon Battle outside!"

Claire finishes her coffee. _'I guess I can start by watching this battle.'_

* * *

In an undisclosed location, a figure in black is sitting in the darkness...

"It has been six months and I'm not fully recovered. This is taking far too long. I'm only at half strength but Claire is catching up. If she keeps this up, she will eventually find a way to seal me back in the **Lost Zone**. I guess I have no choice but to use a fragment of my power to create some helping hands to eliminate her before that happens. Once she is out of the way, all will be mine. Mine...the Lost Zone, Giratina's World, Arceus's world. All under my rule!"

The figure slams his palm on the throne, unleashing a burst of energy from the Lost Zone within his body and using the mental images from his mind, he creates his loyal minions out of the energy. "Come forth, my loyal minions."

The Four Pokémon that were created bowed to their creator. A Green Beedrill with a metallic torso and metal drills, a Black Charizard with black flames on its tail, a black Scyther with red blades and a mechanical Victreebel with glowing Blue/Red Eyes.

"Killer-Beedrill, the Spymaster. You job is to keep me informed about that girl and her plans."

"ChaRaging, the Warrior of Black Flames. Until I regain my full power, you will have to protect me from anyone who dares to resist me."

"DeathScyther, the Blade Master Strategist. He will make strategies to make all living beings bow down to me."

"And VictreeBomb, the Monster Maker. If anyone dares to resist, he will bring to life my Creations to wreak havoc."

The figure has an evil smile as he looked at his creations. "You four are my Generals and I am your Master: ZeroMew, Emperor of the Lost Zone."

* * *

Back in Cerulean, Claire decides to watch a Pokémon battle between two Pokémon Trainers in the crowd of Trainers.

The 20-year old brunette Male Trainer is wearing a flashy white jacket with red flames, a black T-shirt and blue jeans.

"I am David Fury! My burning ambition is to conquer the Gyms of Kanto before I prove myself that I am one of the greatest Pokémon Trainers in existence!"

A 17-year old black-haired girl is wearing a yellow T-shirt and jeans with a Pikachu sitting on her shoulder.

"You have a lot of nerve to say that. I intend to be the greatest Pokémon Trainer in existence. And even if I'm not standing in your way, I'm certain that the Cerulean Gym will extinguish your _'burning ambition'_ before you even realize it."

"Is that a challenge?" David takes out a Poké Ball.

The girl calmly points at David. "You're going down, Fire-boy..."

David throws the Poké Ball. "Flare, show her what it means to have a burning ambition!"

A Charizard is summoned from the Poké Ball.

"I suppose it's rude of me not to introduce myself. The name's Julia." Julia points at David. "Storm, take him down a notch."

The Pikachu nods and jumps off Julia's shoulder and enters the battlefield. "Pika!"

"Storm, use Thunderbolt!"

"Flare, Flamethrower!"

"Iron Tail!"

"Dragon Claw!"

"Volt Tackle!"

"Overheat!"

* * *

Killer-Beedrill appears in front of ZeroMew. "Master, I sense a huge spike of **Lost Zone energy** coming from Cerulean City and my spies have reported that the girl is in the city."

ZeroMew is not pleased. "The spike in **LZ energy** could only mean that she has found what she is looking for."

He pulls out a book and looks through it. After finding what he is looking for, ZeroMew rips the page from the book and throws the page into VictreeBomb's mouth.

Using the energy from the Lost Zone within him, VictreeBomb creates the monster as specified on the page thrown into its mouth. VictreeBomb then spits out a creature that has the body of an Aggron and the head of a Magnezone. The Monster bows to his master.

"MagneHead is here to serve you, Master. What are your orders?"

ZeroMew sits on his throne. "I want you to eliminate Claire Springfield in Cerulean City. Once you're done with her, destroy the city and bury her under the rubble..."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

Back in Cerulean, the battle is still raging on. The Pikachu was able to hold its own against the Charizard. Many spectators began their own commentary on the battle...

"Charizard's a flying-type, right? Then why is it still able to withstand Pikachu's electric attacks?"

"Perhaps Charizard is stronger than Pikachu to survive the shocks. But even if that is the case, that Pikachu is fast enough to evade Charizard's powerful attacks; otherwise the battle would have ended in a few seconds instead of lasting this long."

"Either way, I would love to see how this battle ends."

Claire listened to the commentary from the other Trainers. Only she knows the truth. _'No. This battle should have ended ages ago. The Charizard should have been weakened by Pikachu's attacks and Pikachu would have been exhausted by now. But neither Pokémon are showing signs of exhaustion. They must be drawing their energy from somewhere else.'_

As the battle becomes more intense, Claire puts on a pair of sunglasses and looked at the Trainers. Claire's sunglasses are actually a computer that reads energy levels and Claire notices the aura surrounding both Trainers. David is engulfed in a burning red aura while Julia is covered in a sparking yellow aura.

'_Unbelievable, both Trainers' focus into this battle are so great that they are providing the energy for their Pokémons to fight longer...' _

Remembering her mission, Claire quickly opens the briefcase and looks inside. The red and yellow glows are much brighter than before.

'_I've found them. Red and Yellow. Their battle auras are reacting to the Morphers.'_ Claire smiles. _'Once this battle is over, I'm going to recruit them...'_

Suddenly, a large object fell onto the battlefield interrupting the battle. _'Correction, I think I should go recruit them now.'_

The other trainers quickly run off in panic, as object lands in a massive explosion that broke both David and Julia's concentration. On instinct, both Trainers recall their Pokémons into their Poké Balls to safety. Claire quickly undo the handcuffs linking her to her briefcase.

"Over here!" Claire calls over the two Trainers to her. Not questioning the woman, Julia and David run to Claire.

The dust clears, revealing MagneHead in the crater. MagneHead now has his eyes on his target. "Claire Springfield! Once I'm through with you, I will destroy this city and bury you in its ruins!"

Claire takes out two PokéGear Devices and passes the Yellow PokéGear-like device to Julia and the Red PokéGear-like device to David. "I've got no time to explain things right now. Just put these on and follow my lead."

Julia is confused. "What are you doing?"

"Just watch and learn." Claire rolled up one of the sleeves of her lab coat, revealing a Blue PokéGear-like device on her wrist.

"**Lost Zone, Energize!**" Claire opens the PokéGear and pressed a button on her device.

A torrent of water splashed out of Claire's Morpher and spins around Claire, forming in an orb of water. The water orb freezes into a ball of ice, only to shatters a second later, revealing Claire wearing a blue skin-tight battle suit with bubble designs on the skirt. A helmet with an Empoleon Design materializes, covering Claire's face.

"**Lost Zone Ocean Blue Empoleon Ranger!**"

Underneath the Empoleon helmet, Claire is admiring her new outfit.

"Neat. I didn't think it would be this successful on my first try," spoke Claire in a Soto Voce.

Claire quickly remembers the situation and she looks at Julia and David. "If you want to survive, just do as I did with your Morphers."

Julia puts on the Yellow Morpher on her wrist. "Not the best way to say it, but I guess I don't have much of a choice." Julia proceeds to repeat what Claire did with her PokéGear Morpher. "**Lost Zone, Energize!**"

A bolt of yellow lightning burst out of Julia's Morpher and zaps the area around her. The yellow lighting engulfs Julia's entire body before it disappears, revealing Julia wearing a yellow skin-tight battle suit with lightning designs on the skirt. Her helmet has a Raichu design.

"**Lost Zone Yellow Storm Raichu Ranger!**"

After watching the transformations, David steps forward.

"I am not willing to put my burning ambition to shame by running away." David opens his Red PokéGear Morpher and he quickly presses the button. "**Lost Zone, Energize!**"

An eruption of flames shoots out from the Red Morpher as David crossed his arms. The flames did not burn David as it covers David's body in a cloak of flames. David forcefully throws a punch, dispersing the flame cloak, revealing David wearing a red skin-tight battle suit with flames down the legs. His helmet has a Charizard design.

"**Lost Zone Blazing Red Charizard Ranger!**"

The Blue, Yellow and Red Poké Rangers are now fully morphed and are ready to face off against MagneHead.

MagneHead is now hesitant on what to do next. "Three? I thought I was only supposed to fight one?"

"Who are you and why are you attacking us?" asked Julia.

"Don't bother with the questions, Yellow;" said the Blue Ranger, "You won't get any straight answers off this monster. MagneHead may be strong, but he isn't the brightest bulb among his lot."

David looks at Claire. "How do you know this?"

Claire facepalms her helmet. "I just know. Right now, we should solve the current problem before I can answer all of your questions."

MagneHead looks around and cries for help. "A little bit of help here?"

A group of Machops wearing black belts join MagneHead, outnumbering the Rangers 10-to-1.

David raises an eyebrow. "He cried for help and he got it?"

"They're called BlackbeltChops, or BlackChops for short," said Claire. "They may looks like the regular Machop, but those black belts they're wearing are not just for show."

This time, both Julia and David didn't see the need to ask how Claire knows about the monsters they're fighting. She will answer their questions later.

The BlackChops charge towards the Rangers with battle cries. The Rangers instinctively enter their battle poses.

Claire performs a few acrobatic flips, avoiding strikes from the BlackChops. Claire kicks away a BlackChop as she flips through the air

David's fighting style is all out assault of punches and kicks to fight off the BlackChops and he could easily hold out on his own.

Julia is surprised at her fighting skills. While she had a bit of martial arts training in the past, she never made it past beginner's class due to the regrettable lack of interest. At first it seems that Julia is doing well as she fights against the BlackChops, but when the BlackChops see her as the weakest fighter among the Rangers, they quickly swarm around Julia and grabbed her arms.

"A little bit of help here!" Julia yelled.

David jumps to her rescue. "No problem!" David tries to fight his way through the BlackChops, but he too begins to get overwhelmed by the numbers.

* * *

The four Generals are watching the fight that is unfolding on a screen inside Victreebomb's mouth.

Killer-Beedrill looks at his master. "Master, forgive me if I am out of place when I ask this question, but why did you name our Minions _'BlackbeltChops'_?"

ZeroMew simply rubs his forehead frustration. "I've been trapped alone in an alternate dimension for a long time, so I don't really have anyone else's opinion on the names I come up with." ZeroMew sends a threatening glare at Killer-Beedrill, causing him to feel a chill down his spine. "And the next idiot who dares to question the name of my creations will be vaporized."

* * *

Seeing the distress of the Red and Yellow Rangers, Claire summons a pair of Empoleon claws in her hands. "**Emperor Claws**!"

Claire dashes towards the BlackChops, covered in a jet of water pushing her forward at a high speed.

"_**Aqua Jet Claws**_!" Claire flies forward as water shoots out of the jets on the back of the Emperor Claws. With the added boost of speed, she swings her claws at the BlackChops, sending them flying away from the Red and Yellow Rangers.

"We need weapons, Blue Ranger! How do we get them?" Julia asks.

"Think about your favorite Pokémon and your weapon will appear," answered Claire. "That should be able to even the score."

Though skeptical at Claire's suggestion, with no other option, Julia thinks about her favorite Pokémon. As soon as the image of her Pikachu is in her mind, a pair of yellow gauntlets with red dots appears on Julia's hands. Julia slams both fists together. "**Storm Gauntlets**!"

Seeing that Julia has successfully received her weapon, David quickly does the same, thinking about his favorite Pokémon Charizard. A pair of red-orange spears in the shape of Charizard Wings appears in David's hands. David spins both spears around him. "**Blazing Spears**!"

Julia looks at her Gauntlets. A BlackChop tries to attack Julia, but Julia quickly dodges the BlackChop and throws a punch at the BlackChop.

"_**Thunderbolt Punch**_!" The punch hits the BlackChop and it is sent flying backwards from the combined impact and electricity. As the BlackChop lands on the ground, the electricity suddenly creates a shockwave that electrocutes the other BlackChops around their fallen comrade.

David is quickly surrounded by the BlackChops, showing no fear of David's new weapons. "Prepare yourselves!" The Blazing Spears are suddenly burning as David swings the Spears around himself.

"_**Fire Spin Dance**_!" David begins to move forward as he spins around with his spears. With each step forward, David spins faster and faster, creating a powerful vortex of fire that sends the BlackChops flying around in the vortex. One the flaming vortex weakens, the BlackChops land on the ground, receiving serious damage from the flames.

MagneHead swings his claw at Claire, who quickly evades the attack. Claire kicks MagneHead, but MagneHead simply shrugged off the kick.

"Ha! Your puny attacks can't hurt me as long as my armor protects me!"

"We shall see about that! _**Cross Claws**_!" Claire spins around and swings both her Emperor Claws in the shape of an X at MagneHead, landing massive scratches on MagneHead's armored body.

"My armor!"

Claire backsteps her way to a safe distance away from MagneHead. "My Emperor Claws is a representation from my favorite Pokémon, Empoleon. And Empoleon is part-Steel."

"Oh, I am more than just a small-minded monster with the head of a Magnezone. I'll eat your Claws!"

Using the power of his magnetic head, MagneHead suddenly attracts Claire's Emperor Claws from her hands and the claws are now stuck onto MagneHead's head.

"Don't forget that my head can be magnetized," MagneHead boasts. "Without your weapons, you are no match against me!"

"My Emperor Claws!" Claire screamed in panic, but she quickly regains her composure. "Or that is what I would say if I had forgotten about your other abilities."

MagneHead tries to eat Claire's Emperor Claws, but the task is impossible considering that having the head of a Magnezone has no mouth. "Oh no! I forgot I don't have a mouth!"

"Then allow me to make one for you! **LZ Blaster**!" Claire pulls out a laser blaster and fires a single shot of energy at MagneHead's head, causing the head to spin around from the impact of the shot. The spin caused MagneHead to become disoriented as he wobbles around.

"Emperor Claws, return!" Claire's claws disappear from MagneHead's magnetic head. Claire fires another shot from her LZ Blaster, hitting MagneHead at the spot where she landed the scratches on MagneHead's armor. Claire then pressed a button on her weapon, the top part of the gun flips open, revealing an extended blade, turning the blaster into a blade.

"LZ Blade!" Claire swings the blade at MagneHead, striking him in the same spot she attacked with her Emperor Claws and second shot from her LZ Blaster.

"No fair," MagneHead screams. "You had another weapon!"

Claire switches her weapon back to the LZ Blaster aims at MagneHead. "You can't win."

MagneHead slowly regains his balance. "You may have bested me right now, but this is only a tactical...RETREAT!" MagneHead and his BlackChop minions quickly run away.

Claire looks at Julia and David. "Know any place we can have a quiet conversation undisturbed?"

"There's a cave north of here that people rarely go to. I'll take you there..." Julia leads the way.

* * *

ZeroMew glares at the screen. "MagneHead! You have failed in your mission to destroy the girl and the city!"

"But I didn't expect that she would fight back! Please give me another chance, Master," pleads MagneHead.

DeathScyther looks at ZeroMew. "Master, I agree that we were caught off guard when she fought back with her new recruits. We should give MagneHead another chance, with a little bit of my help. If he fails, I will personally destroy him."

ZeroMew's foul mood is not getting any better. "DeathScyther, make sure MagneHead succeeds. You know what to do if he fails me..."

DeathScyther bows to his master. "Yes, Master."

* * *

Claire and David followed Julia to a cave on the outskirts of Cerulean. Once they enter the cave out of the open, Claire presses a button on her Morpher, powering down her Ranger suit, returning her to her civilian clothes. Both Julia and David follow by pressing the same button, returning them to their civilian clothes.

"Hopefully no one would come here to disturb us." Julia looked at Claire. "So, I guess now is the best time for answers."

Claire sits on a rock. "Let's start off with the introductions. I'm Claire Springfield, Pokémon Researcher from Jubilife in Sinnoh."

"David Fury, Pokémon Trainer from Cinnabar." David sits on a rock.

"Julia Ket..." Julia coughs as she leans on the cave wall. "Julia Katsumoto, Pokémon Trainer from Cerulean."

Claire nods. "Now that we are acquainted with each other, I'll start from the beginning. Hundreds of years ago, a Mew named ZeroMew tried to conquer this world believing his Psychic abilities gives him the right to have superiority over all living beings. He tried to convince Arceus that he should rule over this world, but Arceus is furious that ZeroMew has made such a ludicrous suggestion, considering that what ZeroMew was proposing contradicts his creation of the Lake Trio _(Azelf, Mespirit and Uxie)_. Arceus punished ZeroMew by sealing him within an extra-dimensional space known as the Lost Zone and placed the Lost Zone within the Distortion World under Giratina's care."

"So, what happens next?" asked David, as he enthusiastically listens to Claire's story.

"Hundreds of years later, or six months ago, to be precise, I was involved in an archeological dig at some ruins in Sinnoh. An accident occurred and ZeroMew was set free. But after being trapped in another dimension for a long time, he has been weaken by the atmosphere of this world, so he had to use one of the Researchers as a temporary vessel to survive before running off. I've been trying to catch after him ever since to set the Researcher free. The bad news is that eventually ZeroMew will regain his full strength and once he does, he will try to conquer both our world and the Distortion World. I have been asked by Giratina to search for six heroes to stop ZeroMew before he regains his full power. During the past six months, I took the time to create technology using the power I was given, which I call **Lost Zone Energy** or **LZ Energy** for short."

Julia taps her feet. "Is there a Pokémon Center between here and the end of your speech?"

Claire nods, knowing that time is short. "To summarize the rest, I came to Kanto and I found that both you and David have the unique energy needed to activate the Morphers you are wearing, turning you into the **Lost Zone Poké Rangers**."

David is shocked. "Poké Rangers? You mean the group of heroes that are in different regions protecting the world from evil with different teams inheriting the legacy over time?"

"The one and the same," said Claire.

'_I guess it's not so bad to become a Poké Ranger, since I get to have a secret identity and I get to save the world without being in Dad's shadow.' _Julia looks at Claire. "Cool, I'm in."

"I'm glad someone is happy to join me." Claire looks at David. "What about you?"

"Well, it's too late for me to back down, now that I'm a Poké Ranger." David stands up. "But I'm ready to defend Kanto from any bad guys at any time and any day."

Claire smiles at her new teammates. "I never said anything about defending Kanto itself. Our job is to protect the World."

"Either way, I will be a hero."

Julia did a quick headcount on the three Rangers in the cave. "Claire, I know you are searching for six Rangers. How many Rangers you found as of this moment?"

"Six," Claire answers. "Three of us here, two are in Johto and one is in Sinnoh on an errand. We'll be leaving Kanto to find somewhere to build your fighting skills so that you can survive against any BlackChop ambush."

"You're planning on leaving Kanto undefended?" David asked. "What if another monster attacks this region? Shouldn't there be someone to stop it?"

"If there are any problems in Kanto, the two Rangers in Johto will both protect Kanto and Johto," Claire explains. "Besides, it won't do us any good if you two are outmatched by anything thrown at us if you don't have the necessary skills to fight them with after what I've seen today. The Ranger Suits I designed are meant to argument the skills you already have, not a replacement for real fighting skills, especially when you're unarmed."

"She has a point, David," said Julia. "Treat it like Pokémon Training, except that we're the Pokémon."

David could see no argument with that idea. "Alright, if it's to make me stronger. By the way, what's the story with the outfits we wear as Rangers, other than making us stronger?"

"I specifically designed my Ranger Suits to act as a flexible armor that reduces damage done to the human body when fighting an enemy and boost your physical capabilities," Claire explains. "The downside is that there is a limit. We get beaten too badly, the Morphers will short out and our suits will disappear, so our Morphers will need to recharge before its next use. Any other questions before we can eliminate MagneHead?"

David raised a hand. "Just one: could you add more flame motifs on my Ranger Suit?"

At this moment, Claire wants to do a facepalm. Instead, she calmly replies, "I'll think about it, but I can't make any promises."

* * *

MagneHead is on his way to attack Cerulean. However, before the bad guy could reach the city limits of Cerulean, Claire, Julia and David stand in the way, fully Morphed in their Ranger Suits.

Claire sighs. "I didn't expect you to be back for Round 2, MagneHead."

MagneHead roars. "I'm not afraid of you this time because I'm getting help from my Master!"

David points at MagneHead. "And what kind of help are you getting this time? You're all alone right now!"

"The kind of help that requires me to step in." A black Scyther with red blades appears next to MagneHead.

"Hello Claire Springfield, I believe this is the first time we officially meet to each other. Allow me to introduce myself: I'm the Blade Master Strategist, DeathScyther, one of the Four Guardians of Master ZeroMew." DeathScyther notices the Red and Yellow Rangers. "I see that you've found yourself some pawns, Claire Springfield."

"Speak for yourself, DeathScyther," Claire retorts.

"I merely follow the orders given to me to assist my Master's plans of conquest."

MagneHead looks at DeathScyther. "Where's the help you promised me?"

"Right here." DeathScyther clashed his blades vertically together in a Ninja-like pose. "Power of the Lost Zone, Maximize!"

Four swords suddenly appear and plant themselves on the ground around MagneHead, forming a seal. With the energy from the Lost Zone, MagneHead is suddenly enlarged. "Now I can stomp you flat!"

David, Julia and Claire looked up at the towering MagneHead.

David takes a glance at the Blue Ranger. "Claire, if you have something to help us with, now is the time to use it."

No one can see the grin on Claire's face under the Empoleon helmet...

Claire's helmet hides the grin on her face as she calmly looks up at the towering MagneHead. "Good thing I decided to find you guys second, otherwise we'll be pancakes."

Claire pulls out three glowing glass spheres. Each sphere has an element glowing within it, one sphere has a burning orange glow, the second sphere have a sparking yellow glow and the third sphere have an icy blue glow. Julia recognized the three spheres. "Are those what I think they are?

Claire nods. "Just a few things from the Orange Archipelago I received with Lugia's blessing. The Spheres of Shamouti."

Claire tosses the spheres into the air and the energy within the spheres caused the spheres to shatter, releasing the spirits of Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres.

David and Julia are amazed at the appearance of the spirits of the Legendaries. The Zapdos spirit suddenly transform into a large yellow jet while the Moltres spirit transform into a red mechanical humanoid with Moltres's beak on the Zord's forehead and Moltres's wings on its back _(think PR: Mystic Force's Phoenix Titan with wings)_. The Articuno spirit remains unchanged as it blasts an Ice Beam at MagneHead, freezing MagneHead in an attempt to slow him down.

"Articuno Support Zord, Zapdos Jet Zord and Moltres Fighter Zord. These are the Poké Zords you will be piloting. Now take MagneHead down."

Both the Zapdos Jet and Moltres Fighter land in front of the Rangers. Julia enters the Zapdos Jet Zord while David enters the Moltres Fighter Zord.

"Zapdos Jet, online!"

"Moltres Fighter, online!"

* * *

The Blue Ranger remains on the ground as she watches both Zords flying up to join the third Zord that's been providing support. Claire then turns her attention to DeathScyther.

"I highly doubt that you're here for a chat" Claire pulls out her LZ Blade, ready for a fight. "Are you ready?"

DeathScyther gets into a battle pose. "Though it is MagneHead's job to finish you off, I take the pleasure in finishing you off myself!"

DeathScyther and Claire charge at each other.

* * *

MagneHead breaks out of the ice he was trapped in. "Now I'm really mad!"

Julia is flying the Zapdos Jet at high speed. "David, if you would like to have the honor of kicking things off while I prepare for the finale."

The Moltres Fighter jumps up, performing an aerial flip. "Got it! Prepare yourself, MagneHead!"

Using gravity, Moltres Fighter is preparing to perform a kick at MagneHead. "Dynamic Blaze Kick!"

The burning kick strikes MagneHead in the torso. Before the Moltres Fighter could touch the ground, he spins around, landing a second powerful kick at MagneHead, sending MagneHead flying into the air.

"Time for me to finish this!" As Julia pilots the Zapdos Jet at high speeds, her Ranger Suit is able to ensure that her body could withstand the G-Forces while a normal human would pass out, enabling Julia to concentrate on MagneHead as he flails through the air.

"Thunder Drill Peck!" Zapdos Jet spins around as it flies towards MagneHead. The beak of the Zapdos Jet hits its mark as the jet drills through MagneHead.

"Noooooooo!" MagneHead explodes as he lands on the ground.

David grins at the victory. "**Poké Rangers:** 2, **MagneHead:** 0."

* * *

Back on ground level, Claire and DeathScyther are in the middle of their battle. DeathScyther swings his red blades, striking Claire twice in the chest, causing sparks to fly. Fortunately, the Ranger suit Claire is wearing kept her from receiving too much damage as Claire dodges a third swing from DeathScyther. In response, Claire swings her LZ Blade at an opening she found, striking the black Scyther in the torso.

DeathScyther quickly took a couple of steps back as he sees MagneHead destroyed by the K-Bird Megazord.

"Looks like you lost one of your minions, DeathScyther," said Claire. "Tell ZeroMew that the Poké Rangers will thwart his plans, any time, any place."

"MagneHead was a weakling anyway. Remember, the next one we send won't be as weak. Until next time..." DeathScyther disappears in a puff of smoke.

Julia and David exit their Zords and run to Claire as the three Zords return to their Glass Sphere forms in Claire's arms.

"Where's DeathScyther?" asked Julia.

Claire held on to the three Shamouti Spheres. "I told him to pass a message from me to ZeroMew, telling him that we are here to stay."

David punches his fist together. "Good. I can take them on any time, any place."

"Do you mind holding on to these spheres for me? I got a call to make first." Claire gives the Spheres to Julia and she walks off to make her call on her PokéGear/Morpher.

"I suppose we can postpone our battle for now," David said. "It should give us a good reason to survive this mess once it's over."

Julia nods. "I agree. I'd rather battle without worrying about anything else."

Claire has finished her call and walks up to her teammates. "Julia, David, you two should go back to Cerulean and get packed because we are going on an adventure. Meet me at the lighthouse on Route 25 in an hour."

* * *

David and Julia are walking on Route 25. David decides to start a conversation.

"No offense, I was expecting you to be a bit slower than me because you live in Cerulean."

"To be honest, I'm in the middle of my own journey around Kanto. It just happened that I was paying a surprise visit to Cerulean when I challenged you to a battle," Julia explains. "Besides, no one recognized me during the Pokémon Battle because I grew my hair long during my journey and I'm sure very few people would know the nickname of my Pikachu."

As David and Julia arrive at the Lighthouse, Claire is sitting on a rock facing the ocean and a large blue ship shaped almost like an Empoleon could be seen near the horizon sailing towards the lighthouse.

Claire looks back and sees David and Julia. "Rangers, let me introduce our mobile base, the **S.S. SeaBlade**."

The ship is waiting at the horizon.

"Go, Emperor!" Claire calls out her Empoleon from its Poké Ball. Emperor appears on the water floating, ready to ferry his Trainer to the ship. Claire jumps on Emperor's back and looks back at the other two.

"I'll meet you there." Claire easily maintains her balance as she surfs on her Empoleon towards the ship.

Julia is about to call out her Pokémon when David stops her. "Allow me." David pulls out his Poké Ball. "Come on out, Flare!"

David's Charizard appears in front of the two Rangers. "My Charizard has the strength to carry two people and he is not going to lose against an Empoleon in a race to that ship."

Julia wanted to say something, but decided against it, seeing that she's getting a free ride to the ship from another Trainer.

Julia and David are flying on David's Charizard. Despite the weight of two Trainers being carried on Flare's back, the Charizard is faster than Claire's Empoleon surfing on the sea.

Claire looks up and sees the Charizard overtaking her Empoleon._ 'I thought David only had a big mouth, but it turns out that he also have some sort of insane training regime for him to outfly Emperor.'_

"Emperor, full speed ahead, we can't let some loudmouth insult you by overtaking you in your element."

Claire's Empoleon obeys the order and speeds up, catching up to the David's Charizard.

* * *

ZeroMew has made his choice. He tosses the page into VictreeBomb's mouth. After a few seconds of, VictreeBomb spits out its latest creation the Master has ordered. A Pidgeot with a helmet over its face and armor covering its chest.

DeathScyther enters the room to find the new monster. "What do we have here? Another monster you're planning on sending to wreck havoc?"

"Tornado-Zone," KillerBeedrill explains. "Capable at moving at Mach 4 and wings that has the strength to create Category 5 Tornados. Where shall we deploy him, Master?"

"No. I want Tornado-Zone to confront the Rangers. DeathScyther..."

"Yes Master." DeathScyther clashed his blades vertically together in a Ninja-like pose. "Power of the Lost Zone, Maximize!"

* * *

David's Charizard lands on the front deck of the ship. Claire's Empoleon jumps off the water with Claire on his shoulder and perfectly lands on the deck.

"I figured that if we are travelling around the world searching for a world-conquering Mew while thwarting his plans, we would need something to travel to different regions to respond to incidents at high speed. Air travel would have worked, but it's risky and most regions aren't connected by land, so sea travel is our best option. Once we are within a region, we can travel flying on your Pokémon should get you to any location pretty quickly."

* * *

Claire leads Julia and David into the S.S. SeaBlade's Bridge. In the Bridge are two people working on computers of maps Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh.

"The Bridge of the S.S. SeaBlade. This is where we decide our destination and how we get there. Most of the ship is operated mechanically with a bit of assistance from the Pokémons who help maintain the ship."

Claire introduces the two people in the Bridge to the Rangers. "Kyle Fang and Sarah Evans help me run this ship. Kyle, Sarah, meet the new Rangers, David Fury and Julia Katsumoto."

Kyle nods. "Yo, I'm the Captain and Navigator of this ship. Without me, this ship is going nowhere. Plus, if there's any monster activity, I'll be the first one to know."

Sarah simply smiles at Julia and David. "Pleased to meet you, guys. I'll be teaching you how to fight and I will be working with Claire on designing new weapons for you to use against any monster threatening the general population."

Claire continues the tour as she guides her teammates to the first level below deck.

"It's important for you two to know someone who ensures your well being and help you maintain your health 24/7."

Julia and David follow Claire into a room below deck, where a member of the Joy family is checking up on a Magnemite in the infirmary. Claire enters the infirmary. "Alexis, I thought you would like to meet the new Poké Rangers."

Alexis turns around and waves at Julia and David. "I'm Alexis Joy, Chief Medical Officer of the S.S. SeaBlade."

"Alexis has the same skills as the average Nurse Joy, but she is also a trained Doctor that also specializes in Human injuries," Claire explains. "It doesn't matter if you were in a tough Pokémon Battle or you're nearly beaten to a pulp during training, Alexis will make sure that we'll all be ready for the next battle. Plus, she's my childhood friend from Jubilife, so I trust her with my life."

As Claire was about to leave when Alexis decides to ask a question. "How was your trip to Shamouti? I hope you did not destroy any historical ruins this time."

"Don't worry. This time I got Lugia's backing so we got nothing to worry about." Claire is about to leave when she remembers something she wants to ask. "Before I forget, how's Naomi?"

"They told me that she's still stable and she could wake up anytime, but it's like she's waiting for the right time."

Claire nods. "Keep me posted. I got a tour to conclude."

The next portion of the tour brings the Rangers to Claire's Lab, the busiest and most fortified room on the ship. The lab has three Supercomputers linked to the distinguishing feature of the Lab: Six glass futuristic display cabinets. Inside each of those display cabinets is a Poké Ranger outfit with a different color. From left to right are the Yellow Raichu female Ranger suit, the Red Charizard male Ranger suit, the Blue Empoleon female Ranger Suit, a Green Sceptile male Ranger suit, an Indigo Espeon male Ranger suit and a Black Umbreon female Ranger suit.

The technology in the room has impressed Julia. _'Whoa, I've never seen this much machinery in my life. Not even my GodFather's lab has this much technology.'_

"And finally, my Lab. The birthplace of our Morphers and weapons we use, aided with the latest technology available to us. But that's not the only purpose of my lab."

Claire presents the six Ranger Suits kept contained within the display cabinets. "This is the heart of our operations: A machine that will link our Morphers to the Morphing Grid and enable us to become Poké Rangers. With that, we can to summon our weapons and our Zords. I was hoping to get all six of us here when ZeroMew makes his move, but I guess three Poké Rangers will have to do for now."

Claire takes out the three Shamouti Spheres and puts the Spheres on special holders inside one of the machines linked to the Ranger suits. After ensuring that the Spheres are secure, Claire closes the machine and locks it with a combination.

"I have linked the Shamouti Spheres to the Morphing Grid so that you two can summon your Zords from your Morphers at any time when needed as long as the spheres remain here. And with this room secure, no one can sabotage the Zords while we battle."

David notices there are four of the same machines, with three of them empty. "We're expecting more Zords?"

"Yes. I've got the Kanto Zords, but we also need the Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh Zords if we are to stand a chance in the future. But getting them is not as easy as it sounds. And even if I did get the other treasures, the Zords need to be powered by LZ energy to be at its maximum potential, which is why I needed the Spheres of Shamouti here to maximize your Zords' potential."

An alarm goes off throughout the ship, interrupting Claire. "Looks like this is where we'll end the tour for now. Go on ahead to the Bridge where Kyle will brief you. I'm staying here to add some finishing touches on your Zords."

* * *

David and Julia arrive at the bridge to find Kyle and Sarah at a console.

"We got a huge LZ Energy reading heading this way," Sarah said. "Someone's wants to bring the fight to us. And it's coming in real fast. I would say that it could get big and nasty, but I'm not going to say it."

David rolls his eyes. "You already did."

"Either way, the Poké Rangers will handle it." Julia looks at David. "You ready, David?"

"I'm ready anytime."

Both Julia and David activate their PokéGear Morphers.

"Lost Zone, Energize!"

David and Julia run onto the deck, fully morphed in their Ranger Suits. The giant Pidgeot flies past the ship without a sound. It was only seconds later that a sound is heard as a wave of water hits the S.S. SeaBlade, bathing the ship and Rangers in sea water.

David shakes the sea water off his waterproof Ranger suit. "How fast is that bird going? The sound only came after it flew past us."

"Whatever it was, it broke the sound barrier," Julia said. "I'm guessing must be going at Mach 2, maybe 3?"

Suddenly, Julia and David can hear Claire's voice in their helmets. "Mach 4, to be precise. Our enemy is Tornado-Zone, courtesy of our best enemy. I've just added the finishing touches to your Zords. Press the button on your Morpher and use the activation phrase: 'K-Bird, Unleash' and your Zords will appear."

"Alright." Both David and Julia press the button on their Morphers. "K-Bird, unleash!"

The three Bird Spirits have been summoned from the Red and Yellow Morphers, transforming into the Articuno Support Zord, the Zapdos Jet Zord and Moltres Fighter Zord.

Tornado-Zone swings his wings at the three Zords, creating a powerful burst of wind. As the attack is being used over the sea, it creates a water spout that traps the three Zords within the vortex.

The Zapdos Jet quickly uses its Thunder Drill Peck to break through the vortex, but the other two Zords remained trapped.

"Looks like I have to take you down to free David. Thunder Drill Peck!"

Zapdos Jet performs its Thunder Drill Peck at Tornado-Zone, but the armor he is wearing is able to deflect the attack.

"Zapdos Jet's electric attacks aren't effective against this metal Pidgeot!"

Suddenly, Claire appears on a monitor in the Zapdos Jet. "Tornado-Zone has armor that is specially made to make it to withstand Electric attacks. You need to destroy the Armor you can do any real damage."

"How are we going to do that? Moltres Fighter's Fire attacks are useless out here in the ocean..."

Claire: "There is an island in the south. Lure Tornado-Zone to there."

"I hope it's a good plan, Claire." Julia pilots the Zapdos Jet towards the mainland as Tornado-Zone pursues its prey. With Tornado-Zone distracted, both Articuno Support and Moltres Fighter are freed from the water vortex and they quickly gave chase.

The Zapdos Jet dodges a few Tackle attempts by Tornado-Zone through a few aerial maneuvers. Both the Moltres Fighter and Articuno Support Zords catch up with the Zapdos Jet. Once the four birds are over the island, the real battle begins.

Claire: "Now is the time. Activate the K-Bird Megazord formation."

"No problem. Activate K-bird Megazord." Julia presses a button.

Both Zapdos Jet and Articuno Support suddenly lose their wings and tail feathers. Articuno Support joins the left arm of Moltres Fighter while Zapdos Jet joins the right arm of Moltres Fighter. Both Zapdos and Articuno's heads open up down the middle, revealing the hands of the Megazord. The two wings of Zapdos and Articuno suddenly attach themselves onto Moltres Fighter's back, giving him the total of six wings. Zapdos Jet's tail feather suddenly transform into the helmet of the Megazord while Articuno's tail feathers becomes a buckle around the Zord's waist.

Despite the combination of the three Zords, both Julia and David remain in their respective cockpits.

"K-Bird Megazord formation, complete!" Julia announced. "Time to deal with this Bird Brain!"

The K-bird Megazord charges towards Tornado-Zone. Tornado-Zone attempts to throw a tornado at the K-Bird Megazord, but the Zord used its six wings to negate the tornado attack.

Claire: "The K-Bird Megazord has a couple of attacks that will break through Tornado-Zone's armor and finish him off. Hopefully that should get the job done."

Julia looks at her console and the first attack she sees is 'Trinity Blast'.

"David, let's use Trinity Blast!"

"Got it!"

Both David and Julia pressed their buttons activating the attack. The K-Bird Megazord's head and arms began to glow. The Megazord's head glows red, the right arm glows yellow and the left arm glows blue. The Megazord fires the three energy glows in the shape of a triangle at Tornado-Zone, striking Tornado-Zone with a combined Fire, Electric and Ice attack. The attack shatters the armor he's wearing.

Satisfied with the loss of Tornado-Zone's armor, Julia prepares for the next attack. "Activate Six-Wing Shuriken!" The six wings detach themselves off the K-Bird Megazord's back and reformed into a six-bladed Wing Shuriken. The K-Bird Megazord grabs the weapon.

"Let's finish this. Trinity Slash!"

The K-Bird Megazord throws the Six-Wing Shuriken at Tornado-Zone. The wings on the shuriken suddenly glows their respective colors as the projectiles slices Tornado-Zone in half before returning to the K-Bird Megazord's hand.

Julia comes up with the punch line. "This bird is toast."

Tornado-Zone crash lands onto the ground in a huge explosion.

* * *

Claire is sitting at her computer in her lab as she watched the outcome of the battle. She contacts Kyle in the bridge.

"Sarah, Kyle. Could you take a few Pokémon and collect whatever pieces of Tornado-Zone's armor you can find on land? I think I can recycle those parts for a new weapon."

_Kyle: "Sure thing, Claire. Got any idea on our next destination after this?"_

"I'm working on it. Give me some time to think about it." Claire notices an anomaly on the readings from one of the machines linking the Morphing Grid to the Zords. She walks to one of the empty machines causing the anomaly and opens it. To her surprise, inside is a rock made out of platinum in the shape of an orb. The orb glows as Claire takes it out of the machine.

"Giratina, are you pointing me in the right direction?"

The orb shines brightly, giving Claire the answer she needs. Claire returns to her computer and contacts Kyle. "Kyle, I got our next destination. We're going home to Sinnoh."

***End of 01***


	2. Yellow Ocean

**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years_

_With approval from Blaze Productions_

Disclaimers: Pokémon and related properties belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
Power Rangers Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM and related properties belong to Saban, Disney, BVS and etc.  
Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

_**A/N:**__ Chapter 2 is half the size of Chapter 1 due to the fact that the original plan was to have a two-part Series opener, but I realized that it would screw up my numbering system I planned for my episodes. In terms of regular civilian outfits my Poké Rangers are wearing, the elemental symbols on each Ranger's civilian outfit are actually based on the energy symbols in the Pokémon TCG in case you do not understand my descriptions. But now that I think about it, a few Poké Rangers fanfics do use ideas from the TCG, so I'm sure some will understand. _

* * *

**[02. Yellow Ocean]**

Julia is staring at a mirror in her new room on the S.S. SeaBlade. Her life changed in one day from an average Pokémon Trainer to a Poké Ranger, a protector of the innocent.

**[Flashback: The day before, during the first encounter with the BlackChops]**

_Julia puts on the Yellow PokéGear Morpher on her wrist. Following Claire's lead, Julia opens the PokéGear and presses the button that activates the Morphing Sequence. "__**Lost Zone, Energize!**__"_

_A bolt of yellow lightning burst out of Julia's Morpher and zaps the area around her. The yellow lighting engulfs Julia's entire body before it disappears, revealing Julia wearing a yellow skin-tight battle suit with lightning designs on the skirt. Her Raichu helmet materializes over her head. _

"_**Lost Zone Yellow Storm Raichu Ranger!**__"_

**[End Flashback]**

"This is my story now." Julia puts on a yellow jacket with a black Lightning symbol on the back before leaving the room...

* * *

David and Julia are sitting in the recreation room on the S.S. SeaBlade, with Julia's Pikachu exploring around the ship without any supervision.

The two Rangers are wearing their new jackets indicating their Ranger Color. Julia wears her yellow jacket while David is wearing a red jacket with black Fire Symbols on the sleeves and an additional flame design on the lower back.

Claire also has a slight change in her wardrobe, this time wearing a blue lab coat with a large black Water symbol on the back of the coat. Claire is now briefing the two new recruits using a projector linked to her computer, starting off with an introduction to the S.S. SeaBlade...

"It may look like an actual cruise ship shaped like an Empoleon, but the S.S. SeaBlade is a modified Cruise Ship filled with the latest technology I could get my hands on. It is also designed to be as undetectable as possible. The ship's onboard computers are linked to my three Supercomputers, known as **A**, **M** and **U** to enable us to plot the best possible route to our destinations. I personally designed each Supercomputer to be unhackable and it will alert me to any outside attempt to access the Supercomputers without my authority. So, anyone got any questions?"

David raised his hand. "Yeah, are you talking about your ship or are you just bragging?"

"Sorry about that. My ego took over," Claire apologized. "But enough about my ship, it's time to talk about the mission. We're currently on our way to Sinnoh. Once we arrive at Canalave City, we'll meet up with a fellowPoké Ranger who I left in Sinnoh to hone his skills. Once we find him, we'll be searching for the two orbs related to Dialga and Palkia..."

Suddenly, Kyle's voice through the ship's speakers interrupts Claire._ "Claire, we need you at the Bridge, ASAP!"_

"To summarize, we're going to Sinnoh. End of story." Claire leaves the room and runs to the bridge, where Kyle is looking at a console.

"What's so important that you have to interrupt my briefing, Kyle?"

Kyle points at the screen. "I'm picking up a strong reading similar to the Shamouti Spheres near Vermillion City. I believe it's one of Lugia's Silver Wing feathers you are searching for."

Claire looks at the screen. "That's important enough. Kyle, set a course for Vermillion port. I'm going to prep the team for our first official mission."

Claire returns to the recreation room, where Julia and David sitting around waiting. "There's been a quick change of plans. We're going to Vermillion to search for one of Lugia's Silver Wing feathers. Once we dock at Vermillion, Sarah will be providing support from the Ship during our search."

* * *

ZeroMew is sitting on his throne with his four Subordinates watching footage of the previous battles on a large screen.

"Two monsters and they failed. I believe the Blue Ranger easily discerned their weaknesses due to her past with the body you are possessing," DeathScyther explains. "Perhaps if you could come up with something that she isn't familiar with, we would have a better chance."

ZeroMew nods. "I suppose I should come up with a new monster from scratch. ChaRaging and DeathScyther, you two will be in charge for now while I work on my next monster."

ZeroMew disappears into the darkness, leaving behind ChaRaging, KillerBeedrill, DeathScyther and VictreeBomb.

KillerBeedrill suddenly receives a new report from his spies. "My spies have sensed the presence of a Treasure containing a fragment of Lugia's power near the Kanto of Vermillion. What do you two want to do, since you guys are in charge?"

ChaRaging looked at his mutual partner. "We must take advantage of this power before Claire and the Rangers do. Who should we send to get the treasure?"

DeathScyther looks at VictreeBomb's database. "I recommend SharpMariner. Vermillion is a port city, so we must use the sea to his advantage."

"If that is the case, I'll tag along," ChaRaging said. "I want to see these Poké Rangers with my own eyes and see how much of a threat they pose."

* * *

Once the S.S SeaBlade has docked at Vermillion Port, Julia, David and Claire are walking on the pier towards the city.

Before the team could get off the pier, Claire suddenly receives a call from Sarah on her PokéGear Morpher. "Claire, we got a big problem. I'm picking up a bunch of nasty **LZ Energy** readings heading your way. Looks like you guys aren't the only ones after the Silver Wing."

"Damn," cursed Claire. She looks at her teammates. "We're going to have to split up to cover more ground if we are to find that feather first. Sarah will try to pinpoint the feather's exact location. Whoever is the closest to the feather must get to it first and keep it out of ZeroMew's hands."

* * *

The Black Charizard and a Sharpedo Humanoid arrive at the City limits of Vermillion.

"Find that Treasure at all costs," ordered ChaRaging. "If the Poké Rangers get in your way, destroy them without hesitation."

"Yes, Master." SharpMariner nods as ChaRaging flies off over the City in search for the Feather.

* * *

Julia runs towards the East side of town. She suddenly senses a presence. Julia looks at a tree, expecting an enemy. Instead, she sees a Silver Feather stuck on a branch of the tree. Julia contacts Sarah on her PokéGear Morpher. "Sarah, I may have found the feather."

Back at the ship, Sarah checks her screen and confirms the location of the Silver Wing. _"Whoa. I didn't expect you to find it so quickly. Bring it back to the ship before ZeroMew's goons get to it."_

"Got it." Julia climbs up the tree and takes the feather. The silver feather is from the Legendary Pokémon known as Lugia, a Pokémon that her father is quite familiar with. The feather somehow brought a smile on Julia's face as she looks at it. _'I heard stories of my father saved this world once with Lugia, long before I was even born or the first ever known Poké Rangers saved Hoenn. Now, I am the one who is going to save it with my own hands.'_

Suddenly, a blur of blue and white strikes the tree, breaking Julia out of her thoughts. The vibration caused Julia to lose her balance and lose the feather. "No!"

SharpMariner jumps and grabs the feather as it falls. "Success. I got Lugia's Treasure."

Julia safely lands on the ground. "Hey, give that back!"

SharpMariner refuses to comply. "No, I must take this feather because I've been ordered to get it!"

Julia opens her PokéGear Morpher. "Then, I'm sorry it has to come to this. **Lost Zone, Energize**!"

A bolt of yellow lightning burst out of Julia's Morpher and zaps the area around her. The yellow lighting engulfs Julia's entire body before it disappears, revealing Julia wearing a yellow skin-tight battle suit with lightning designs on the skirt. Her Raichu helmet materializes over her head.

"**Lost Zone Yellow Storm Raichu Ranger**!"

* * *

David runs through an alley when he receives a call from his PokéGear. "David here. What's going in?"

_Sarah: "Julia has found the Silver Wing, but she has encountered an enemy."_

"I'm on my way." David's exit is suddenly blocked by a Black Charizard with a black flaming tail. "Fancy meeting you here, Red Ranger."

"On second thought, I got some problems of my own." David gets into a defensive stance, facing the Black Charizard. "Who are you?"

"One of the Four Guardians of Master ZeroMew. The Warrior of Black Flames, ChaRaging!" The black flames on ChaRaging's tail burns brightly.

"Time for me to Ranger up." David opens his PokéGear Morpher. "**Lost Zone, Energize!**" David presses the button for his morphing sequence.

An eruption of flames shoots out from David's Morpher as David crossed his arms. The flames did not burn David as it covers David's body in a cloak of flames. David forcefully throws a punch, dispersing the flame cloak, revealing David wearing a red skin-tight battle suit with flames down the legs. His Charizard helmet materializes over his head.

"**Lost Zone Blazing Red Charizard Ranger!**"

The Red Ranger pulls out his LZ Blaster. "**LZ Blaster: Blade Forme**!" The blaster is converted into its blade mode.

ChaRaging pulls out a black sword. "Come on, young dragon; show me your inner fire!"

David's LZ Blade clashes with ChaRaging's black sword...

* * *

Sarah contacts Claire on her PokéGear Morpher. _"Claire, Julia has..."_

Claire interrupts Sarah. "I think we should work on our communication skills once this mission is done."

Claire is surrounded by a group of BlackChops. Claire opens her PokéGear Morpher. "I have a BlackChop ambush to get past, so it might take me about five minutes before I can reach Julia."

Claire jumps and kicks a BlackChop. With the kick, she flips backwards as she activates her Morpher.

"**Lost Zone, Energize!**"

Claire lands on crouching on the ground, fully morphed in her Ranger suit. She looks up at her opponents. "**Lost Zone Ocean Blue Empoleon Ranger!**"

A BlackChop tries to throw a punch at the blue Ranger, but Claire dodges the punch and grabs the BlackChop's arm. With her free hand, Claire pulls out her LZ Blaster and fires a few shots at the BlackChops...

* * *

"I can beat you, but this feather is more important right now." SharpMariner jumps off a cliff towards the sea below to escape.

Julia jumps off the cliff after SharpMariner as Julia summons her Storm Gauntlets in her hands. "You're not getting away that easily. _**Rapid Thunderbolt Punches**_!"

Using her Storm Gauntlets and the aid of gravity, Julia unleashes a barrage of Thunderbolt Punches straight at SharpMariner's falling body. In the process of punching SharpMariner, Julia is able to recover the Silver Wing off SharpMariner.

Both Julia and SharpMariner enter the water in a big splash. SharpMariner doesn't have to worry about breathing underwater as he is a water-type while Julia's Ranger Suit is able to provide her with enough oxygen for half an hour.

SharpMariner swims towards Julia, tackling Julia. His skin lands a massive scratch on Julia's Ranger suit, causing massive damage to her.

The monster laughs as he speaks underwater. "Foolish Landlubber Ranger, I have the advantage when I'm underwater."

Julia endures the hits from SharpMariner as she clenches her fists. "That may be true that you have the advantage underwater, but when it comes to type-advantages, you're the one at a disadvantage because I'm the Yellow Raichu Ranger and do you know which type is Raichu?"

SharpMariner realizes his mistake. "No!"

Julia focuses the energy in her Ranger Suit and Storm Gauntlets. "_**Massive Discharge**_!" Julia unleashes a massive burst of electricity around her, using the sea water around her as a conductor. The electric shock underwater causes SharpMariner to fly out of the water onto the Vermillion docks. Julia quickly follows her opponent.

SharpMariner laughs. "Even if I am not underwater, my _Rough Skin_ has damaged your weapons when you physically attacked me."

Julia looks at her Storm Gauntlets and she now notices that the gauntlets have taken a lot of damage. _'He's right. I hit him with a barrage of _**Thunderbolt Punches**_. If I continue to hit him with physical attacks, I don't think my Storm Gauntlets will be able to take anymore punishment.'_

Suddenly, Julia hears Sarah's voice through the helmet communicator.

_Sarah: "Julia, I'm sending you a new weapon for you. Use your Morpher to call in the StormRider Cycle and it will arrive at your location." _

Julia nods. She presses a button on her PokéGear Morpher. "**StormRider Cycle**, come on out!"

Julia performs a flip as a yellow automated motorbike arrives, with Julia landing perfectly on the seat. She grabs the steering handles. "Alright, let's ride!"

The Yellow Ranger rides the StormRider Cycle towards SharpMariner. "Your new toy is no match against me!"

"I only just got it, so who knows? Let's see what this new toy can do. _**Rapid Charge Beams**_!" The StormRider Cycle fires a volley of Charge Beams at SharpMariner, with each hit more powerful than the last.

* * *

ChaRaging strikes David a few times with his sword. After taking the hits, David parries a strike from ChaRaging's sword. David forcefully kicks ChaRaging a distance away to get some breathing space as David changes his LZ Blade back into its Blaster form and puts it back on the holster on the side of his Ranger Suit. "Time for a weapon switch. **Blazing Spears**!" The two Blazing Spears appear in each of David's hands.

David blocks ChaRaging's Sword with his spears. Using every ounce of strength he has, David forces the sword up into the air, disarming the black Charizard. With a huge opening, David thrusts his spears at his opponent, but ChaRaging easily catches the Spears with his claws. Using his strength, ChaRaging clings on to the Spears and spins around, swinging David around. ChaRaging releases the spears, causing David to crash through into a brick wall.

* * *

"Alright, let's dance!" The Blue Ranger summons her weapons. "**Emperor Claws**!"

The remaining BlackChop minions attack Claire, but Claire gracefully sidesteps a karate chop from a BlackChop. "_**Blade Dance**_!"

Claire spins around, swinging her claws in the form of a dance. Claire uses her claws to land powerful blows on the BlackChops as she evades every single attack the BlackChops try to hit her with.

"Let's finish this dance. _**Cross Claws**_!" Claire spins around using her Emperor Claws to create a vacuum shockwave that sends the BlackChops flying.

* * *

Julia performs a 180 on her StormRider Cycle and fires off a few more Rapid Charge Beams at SharpMariner, causing him to roll around on the ground in pain.

"Argh! This is not happening!" SharpMariner screamed. "All I was supposed to do is get a stinking feather! How did such an easy task become difficult?"

DeathScyther is watching the battle from the top of a building. "I don't expect him to win, but I cannot allow our minion to fall that easily." The Black Scyther clashed his red blades vertically together. "Power of the Lost Zone, Maximize!"

DeathScyther's swords form a seal around SharpMariner, causing the monster to grow up to gigantic proportions.

_Sarah: "David is busy right now, so you're going to have to face SharpMariner solo."_

Julia nods and she activates the PokéZord sequence. "K-Bird, unleash!"

"K-Bird Megazord, assemble!" The three Bird Zords have been summoned and they combine to form the K-Bird Megazord.

Julia is sitting inside the cockpit of the Zapdos Jet controlling the K-Bird Megazord. "Sarah, do you trust me enough to use the K-Bird solo? I don't really want to mess up."

_Sarah: "You'll do fine. K-Bird has been calibrated so that either you or David can pilot it solo."_

SharpMariner interrupts the conversation by tackling the K-Bird Megazord, with his Rough Skin scratching the Zord, causing more damage.

"K-Bird, fly!" The K-Bird flies upwards, avoiding the next tackle from SharpMariner. Julia aims the next attack at the monster. "Time to end this, _**Trinity Blast**_!"

The K-Bird Megazord fires the combined power of Fire, Ice and Lightning at SharpMariner, but the monster resists the attack.

_Sarah: "Damn. I guess SharpMariner's natural resistance to Fire and Ice-type attacks weakened the Electric-type part of the attack. And I doubt Trinity Slash would be as effective, not after seeing what that Rough Skin did to your Gauntlets. We need something with more power..."_

Suddenly, Julia remembers the Silver Wing in her possession and the power it possess. She looks at it and notices that it is glowing brightly. Suddenly, a new attack appears on the screen in front of Julia.

_Sarah: "What the...? My sensors are indicating that K-Bird is getting a huge boost in power."_

Julia looks at the feather in her hand. "I think Lugia's Silver Wing has something to do with it. I'm going to use a new attack."

The K-Bird Megazord pulls out its Six-Wing Shuriken and points the weapon at SharpMariner.

"Usually I have a soft spot for Water-type Pokémon, but you are an exception and I won't miss you, SharpMariner." Julia aims the weapon at SharpMariner. "_**Power of the Silver Wing:**__**AeroCannon**_!"

The Six-Wing Shuriken spins on the K-Bird Megazord's hands, creating a powerful vortex of air that cuts through SharpMariner's body.

"I'm finished..." SharpMariner collapsed to the ground

Julia crosses her arms as she watched SharpMariner explodes. "Another victory to the **Lost Zone Poké Rangers**!"

David plants one of his spears into the ground and uses the other spear to trip ChaRaging over. Before ChaRaging could hit the ground, David channels his energy into his free fist.

"_**Big Fireworks**_!" David lands an explosive punch straight at ChaRaging's torso, sending him crashing into a wall.

ChaRaging roars as he climbs out of the debris, with his fury dulling the pain he has received from David's punch. Before the black Charizard could make his next move, DeathScyther suddenly appears in front of ChaRaging, with a blade-arm in the black Charizard's path. "SharpMariner has been defeated and the treasure is in the Yellow Ranger's possession. Continuing this battle in your current condition won't do you or the Master any good."

ChaRaging growls, but he knows that continuing the fight won't mean anything today. "Fine. I concede this battle, Red Ranger. Next time, do not expect the same mercy I have shown you today."

ChaRaging flies off while DeathScyther disappears using his Ninja smoke exit, leaving David alone on the battlefield.

With the danger gone, David powers down out of his Ranger suit as he feels a deep chill down his spine as he breathes heavily. "I never thought I would survive that encounter with that Charizard and his black flames. I still got much to learn."

* * *

Julia is standing on the deck of the S.S. SeaBlade, looking at the horizon. Claire walks onto the deck with two cups of coffee in Styrofoam cups.

"Not bad on your first attempt at piloting the K-bird solo. I have to admit, you really are a natural."

Claire offers one of the cups to Julia, who accepts it, even though Julia isn't much of a coffee drinker.

Claire sits on a deck chair near Julia. "I've been doing a bit of a background check on you and according to the Kanto League Database, Julia Katsumoto doesn't exist. So I did a bit more digging and it didn't take me long to find out your real name."

Julia frowns. "You're planning on removing me from the team because I don't like to use my real name, Claire? The reason why I'm using a false name is because I do not want to be in my father's shadow. I just want everyone to see me for who I am, not as the daughter of the Legendary Trainer of Kanto."

Claire laughs. "If I remove you from the team, not only will I be one Ranger short, I'd be calling myself a hypocrite. We all have our own secrets. Some may be harder to keep than others. Tell you what; I'll keep your secret if you can keep one of mine."

Seeing that it couldn't hurt to know a bit more about her teammate, Julia nods. "I'm all ears."

"I omitted a few important details from what I told you and David about ZeroMew," Claire explains. "What I didn't tell you was that I was the one responsible for releasing ZeroMew from the Lost Zone. Among the researchers involved in the incident with me were my brother and another researcher. When we were at the Ruins, I accidentally knocked over a statue of Giratina, creating a chain reaction that caused the other researcher to fall into a deep coma and ZeroMew possessing my brother's body in order to survive in this world. It was then Giratina appeared before me, offering me a chance to rescue my Brother from ZeroMew, by becoming a Poké Ranger. In return, I also have to find five other Rangers to join me in stopping ZeroMew from conquering this world."

"Who else knows about this?"

"The only people who know about this are Kyle, Sarah and Alexis. None of the other Rangers know about ZeroMew using my brother's body because I do not want them to hold back if they are know that ZeroMew is possessing my brother's body."

Julia wanted to probe for more questions, but she decided against it.

Claire smiled. "It's best if you do not tell the other Rangers what I told you, because my brother and I came up with an agreement in the event that either of us turn on each other for some reason, we will fight each other with everything we got, no matter the consequences. That includes mind control and being manipulated."

Julia takes a sip of her coffee. Though it is a bit bitter, Julia knows it's an acquired taste. "Well, thanks for the coffee, Claire."

"You're welcome; by the way, what's the story with your middle name? You're the only person I've met who has _'Chacha'_ as her middle name."

Julia shrugged. "I would probably have to ask my father about that once all this is over. Besides, _'Julia Chacha whatever-last-name-I-want-to-use'_ is quite unique in its own right, you know?"

**[End of 02]**


	3. Red Fury Blaze

**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years_

_With approval from Blaze Productions_

Disclaimers: Pokémon and related properties belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.

Power Rangers Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM and related properties belong to Saban, Disney, BVS and etc.

Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

_**A/N:**__ Chapter 3! It's time for a quick celebration. (*plays the first line Final Fantasy Victory Theme before stopping*) That's enough. Anyway, I neglected to mention this in the first chapter, but __**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**__ takes place circa. 2021, 15 years after the first Poké Rangers saved Hoenn (An Edit later: on FFdotNet)._

* * *

**[03. Red Fury Blaze]**

The S.S. SeaBlade has a designated Dojo for the Rangers to practice and improve their fighting skills.

Julia throws a punch at a punching bag as David is in the middle of training by wielding two Bo staffs. He notices Julia's punch. "That's a strong punch. Since when did you learn how to fight?"

"I took a beginner's class when I was 17 before I came up with my own fighting moves." Julia lands another punch at the punching bag. "My three Aunts got me a coupon that gives me free lessons in self-defense as a 17th Birthday Present and out of boredom, I decided to use them. Guess it was a good idea to use those coupons if you think about it." Julia kicks the punching bag. "To be honest, before the BlackChops, I thought the moves I would teach myself wouldn't have any use, which was why I neglected to practice them for a while."

David nods. "I agree. In my case, I simply learn to build my strength over time by training with my Pokémon. After all, according to a great Pokémon Professor, most Pokémon tend to take on the traits of their trainers most of the time."

Julia suddenly stiffens up. Fortunately, David changes the subject before he notices Julia's change in attitude. "I heard you got a new weapon. When do I get to have a turn on it?"

Julia relaxes and quickly hits the punching bag. "I could let you ride my bike on one condition. I want you to withstand Storm's Thundershock for 5 minutes."

Julia's Pikachu is having a nap in a corner when he wakes up, hearing his name being mentioned.

"No way, I'll be fried to a crisp! Can't you make any exceptions for a fellow Poké Ranger?"

"Of course, if you're a Yellow Ranger. But seeing that you wear red, you don't qualify." Julia throws one final punch at the bag. "That's it. I'm done for the day. You want something to eat"

David shakes his head. "Not me. I'm going to see if Sarah is open for one final sparring session before I call it a day..."

* * *

Julia walks into Claire's lab, where Claire is working on a new weapon using Lugia's Silver Wing feather. Julia sits on a chair.

"David must be more than human if he could go through what I was doing without getting exhausted. I barely lasted the past 3 hours on our first session and he still has the energy to have a sparring session with Sarah..."

Claire chuckles. "David may have admirable willpower, but his mouth tends to put him into near impossible situations. If he's having a sparring session with Sarah hoping to win, he's in over his head."

As if fate is proving a point, a loud crash can be heard coming from the Dojo, followed by Sarah's voice on the ship's speakers. _"Alexis, your much needed medical assistance is required over at the Dojo."_

"Maybe when I have the chance, I should learn a few moves from Sarah." Julia looks at the bits and pieces on Claire's desk. "What are you working on?"

"I'm using the bits of Tornado-Zone's armor and the Silver Wing we've recovered to build a new weapon. Hopefully, it should be battle-ready soon."

* * *

VictreeBomb spits out a humanoid Ninetales wearing metal chest plate, wrist guards and leg guards. ChaRaging introduces the new monster to DeathScyther and KillerBeedrill.

"With Master ZeroMew busy with creating a new monster from scratch, I have decided to take the initiative by creating my own monster; NineWhips is the perfect adversary to counter the Red Ranger's attacks."

DeathScyther crossed his arms as he looks at NineWhips. "A fire-type. What's the plan with this one?"

ChaRaging explains the details of his plan. "After studying my battle with the Red Ranger, I intend to use NineWhips to bait the Red Ranger to use his most powerful Fire attack on her. Using Flash Fire, she will then use the Red Ranger's own power against the Rangers and wipe them out. Until then, the armor she's wearing will keep her from taking too much damage. Once she's hit by the Red Ranger's Fire attack, the armor is no longer needed as nothing can touch her."

KillerBeedrill buzzed around the room. "The master will be pleased with this. But where do we plan to strike the Rangers?"

ChaRaging sits on a rock. "You're the Spymaster, K-B. You're supposed to find out their plans so that we could disrupt their plans to seal the Master away."

"Oh yeah. I'll be right back." Embarrassed at being reminded of his purpose, KillerBeedrill flies out the room to do his job.

ChaRaging shakes his head in disgust. "Sometimes I wonder if that Beedrill's brain is smaller than VictreeBomb's. At least VictreeBomb's mouth is used for making the Monsters."

* * *

David, Claire and Julia are in the lab with the new weapon that appears to be shaped like a Lugia.

"I present to you the Lugia Booster. Using the aerodynamic armor from Tornado-Zone, this cannon can shoot an extremely-pressurized burst of air at an enemy with the strength to penetrate through any form of armor we are up against. Of course, to maintain the power in the weapon, I would need this..."

Claire opens the box on the table, revealing Silver Wing. "Lugia's Silver Wing contains a fragment of Lugia's power required to absorb and discharge the weapon's power at the user's choosing; otherwise, when you use the cannon without the feather, it may explode in your face."

"So, when do we get to test it?" David asks. "I want first dibs on it since Julia already has a new weapon!"

Claire nods. "At least that saves me from asking for a volunteer. The weapon is already linked to the Morphing Grid, so you are free to use it."

* * *

Inside a shooting range next to the Lab, the Red Charizard Ranger is holding the Lugia Booster as Julia and Claire are behind thick glass watching David's test firing.

Claire speaks into the microphone. "I suggest going at 30% for now. I don't want you to punch a hole through the side of my ship if you miss."

"Sure thing." David adjusts the weapon to 30% of its full power and he aims at the target. "_**Sacred Aeroblast**_!"

David fires the Lugia Booster. The shot obliterates the target, but the recoil of the shot sends David flying backwards into a wall. The recoil caused David to demorph and without the protection of his Ranger Suit, he gets knocked out from the impact to the wall.

Claire nods as she records the result of the test on her computer. "At 30%, it's still has a powerful recoil that causes the user to demorph. Perhaps I should..."

Julia interrupts Claire. "Shouldn't we get medical assistance for David first?"

* * *

David wakes up in his room with an icepack on his head. "What just happened? It feels like a ship hit me from behind"

"Actually, you hit the ship." Alexis is standing next to David's bed. "You took a pretty bad hit from testing the Lugia Booster."

Alexis checks David's arms and neck. "Looks like you'll be fine. Oh, and Claire also wants you to know that we'll be making a quick stopover at Olivine before going to Sinnoh. It turns out that she forgot to collect her order of Rage Candy Bars."

David sits up. "Why would Claire want candy bars from Mahagony Town?"

"It's one of Claire's favorite snacks," Alexis answered. "And it's quite a funny story about it. Claire was at a Party in Slateport City and the party organizers underestimated the demand for Rage Candy Bars. Claire was about to get her hands on the very last Rage Candy Bar at the party when someone else took it and finished it off. She overreacted by throwing a cake at the guy's face."

"How is that an overreaction? If someone takes the last item I wanted to have, I would certainly be pissed."

"The big problem is that the guy is happens to be extremely close to one of Hoenn's richest and most influential women. Claire wanted to apologize but when an angry rich woman puts a bounty on your head, you know that _'sorry'_ won't cut it anymore, especially when every single exit out of Hoenn has a wanted poster of your face."

"So, how did Claire escape if she couldn't leave?"

"It's best to hear my story straight from the adventurer's mouth." David and Alexis notice Claire standing at the entrance to David's room, listening to the story.

"Even though there was a dragnet all over Hoenn with a bounty on my head, no one bothered to chase me via Route 134 because of the ocean currents outside Slateport. As far as I know, Emperor is the only Water Pokémon I have that is strong enough to fight those currents. And what I learnt from that incident is that I must always keep a cool head, otherwise I would end up isolating myself from every Region in the world."

Claire sits on the chair next to the bed. "I'm here to apologize about the Lugia Booster. The weapon is still unbalanced and the recoil is far too dangerous to be used, even with the protection from your Ranger suit. Fortunately, the results of your test were able to help me I figure out a way to reduce the effect of the recoil without sacrificing the power. But I need two key components to do that."

David sits up, more interested in Claire's plan than his own pain. "So, what do we need?"

"First, I need a Rainbow Wing and that is quite easy for me to get. It's the second component that is making the situation a bit complicated. It's a rare experimental heat-treated Steel plate designed to withstand every form of Fire-Type attack. Unfortunately, the only person I know who knows how make this sort of metal is our enemy."

* * *

At the bad guy's lair, KillerBeedrill flies into the large room in a big hurry, only to hit his head on a rock wall because he was moving too quickly that he couldn't see where he is going. He quickly recovers and flies to ChaRaging and DeathScyther. "The Rangers are on their way to Olivine for a quick stopover before moving on to Sinnoh."

DeathScyther nods. He looks at NineWhips. "NineWhips, intercept the Rangers in Olivine. We do not know why they are there, but they must be stop."

NineWhips disappears in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

At Olivine Port, David, Julia and Sarah are about loading a large crate containing Rage Candy Bars onto the S.S. SeaBlade.

David groans as he pushed the large crate up onto the deck of the ship. "I'd say that this stopover is a waste of time if it weren't for the fact that this is Claire's ship."

Sarah smiles as she helps push the crate. "I know Claire long enough to know that she has a good reason for doing this."

"Rage Candy Bars do not classify as a _'good enough reason'_, Sarah."

"Stop complaining, David," Julia said as she pushes the crate. "The sooner we get this crate on the ship, the sooner we leave."

"Okay, I'm a bit confused here." Sarah stops pushing the crate. "Why are you two helping me push this crate onto the ship when we have a perfectly working crane on the SeaBlade?"

David's eyes went wide. "There's a crane on the SeaBlade? Why didn't you mention it earlier?"

"I was planning on using the crane to get it onboard until you decided _'help' _me out by pushing it up the ramp," explained Sarah. "David, you need to cool your inner fire or you'll eventually regret it."

Suddenly, Claire performs a flip over the large crate and lands behind the group. "Guys, we've got reports of a huge **LZ Energy** reading at the Olivine Lighthouse. Let's go."

Sarah sends a nod to the Yellow and Red Rangers. "Don't worry about the crate. I'll get Kyle to use the crane to load it."

* * *

David, Julia and Claire arrive at the lighthouse as screaming passer-bys run for their lives away from the humanoid Ninetales monster that is terrorizing the city. Claire rubs her chin. "Well, I've never seen that one before. Guess this will be a big learning curve."

NineWhips gets into a battle stance. "I am NineWhips, and I am here to defeat you, Rangers. Give me your best shot."

David, Claire and Julia reveal their PokéGear Morphers. "Ready?" David asks.

"Ready!"

"**Lost Zone, Energize!**" The three Poké Rangers activate their Morphers, going through their respective morphing sequences wearing their respective Ranger Suits wearing their respective helmets.

The Three Poké Rangers perform a pose. "**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**" An explosion of red, yellow and blue smoke bursts out behind them.

"I'll end this right now!" David summons his Blazing Spears. "**Fire Spin Dance**!"

David spins around and strikes NineWhips with his flaming spears. However, NineWhips laughs. "You imbecile! You really think you can take me down that quickly?"

Suddenly, the flame from David's own attack hits him, sending flying backwards crashing into Claire.

Claire groans. "You call yourself a Fire-Type Trainer when you forgotten that Ninetales can absorb Fire-type attacks using Flash Fire?"

"I didn't expect her to have Flash Fire in the fire place," David retorts. "Now what do we do?"

Both the Red and Blue Rangers got off the ground as NineWhips crossed her arms. "Armor break off!"

NineWhips sheds the protective armor she is wearing. "Now that I've received a power boost from you, Red Ranger, I can no longer fear any of your attacks and move as quickly as I want to. You've just ensured your defeat."

Claire charged towards NineWhips with her Emperor Claws. "Bad move! With your armor gone, you'll take more damage. **Aqua Jet Claws**!"

Claire's Emperor Claws unleash a jet of water that launches Claire towards the Monster. However, the water quickly evaporates from the extreme heat emitted from NineWhip's body, weakening Claire's attack.

'_Her body temperature has risen to the point that my water attacks evaporate!'_ Claire swings her claws at NineWhips but NineWhips dodges the claws and lands a powerful kick at Claire's stomach, knocking the air out of her stomach.

"If Water attacks won't work, perhaps an Electric attack will! _**Thunderbolt Punch**_!" Before Julia could launch her attack with her Storm Gauntlets, NineWhips is already right in front of Julia. "Too slow, little mouse." Julia blocks a kick from NineWhips, but the impact is strong enough to send the yellow ranger crashing into some crates.

NineWhips turn her attention to David. "This battle is between me and the Red Ranger. I want to humiliate you first before destroying you."

"You may use my own flames against me, but never underestimate the inner fire I have!" David pulls out his secondary weapon, the LZ Blaster. "LZ Blaster, fire!" David fires a couple of shots at NineWhips, but she easily dodges the attacks using her high speed.

David flips the LZ Blaster into its Blade forme. "LZ Blade!"

David swings his at NineWhips, but she dodged each swing and she follows up with a punch that sends David flying backwards. David slowly gets to his feet as NineWhips crossed her arms.

"It was fun playing with you, Red Ranger, but it's time for the Coup De Grace; _**Overheat Drive**_!" NineWhips engulfs herself in flames and dashes forward towards David. She then performs a spinning flame attack at David.

David raises his Blazing Spears and blocks the attack. However the huge power from the attack breaks through David's defenses, causing his spears to spin in the air, planting the blades onto the ground.

NineWhips finishes her attack and she could feel the huge drain in her power. _'Whoa. I used up a bit too much power in that attack. Luckily, the Red Ranger has been weakened, so this next one will finish him.'_

Claire sits up and notices pieces of NineWhip's armor on the ground next to her. She picks up the largest piece of armor and uses her Morpher to scan the metal. After receiving the results, Claire looks up to see NineWhips engulfing herself in flames for a second time in preparation for her next Overheat Drive attack.

"David, use this to protect yourself!" Claire throws the armor to David. David catches the armor as NineWhips used Overheat Drive for a second time. Using the armor, David is able to protect himself from most of the attack, enabling him to push NineWhips back

This time, David remains standing as NineWhips drops onto one knee.

"No, I used too much power." She glares at David. "But you can't beat me. Your fire attacks will only make me stronger than before!"

David leans himself on the wall of a building. "True, but I'm not giving up that easily. Not when I can use everything we have."

Claire sees David summoning the Lugia Booster to his hands. "Are you insane, David? Didn't you experience first hand what happens if you use that weapon?"

David aims the Lugia Booster at NineWhips. "Yeah, I've seen what this can do at 30%. Let's see what it would do at 50%? _**Lugia Booster Attack: Sacred AeroBlast**_, FIRE!"

David used the wall to brace himself from the recoil as **Sacred AeroBlast** blasts NineWhips straight in the chest. NineWhips could only cry in disbelief. "No way!"

NineWhips collapses onto the ground as David drops the weapon. "That packed a real big punch. But at least I got her on my first shot."

"You idiot, what were you thinking?" Claire glares at David under her helmet. However, Claire smiles and pats David on the back. "But I must admit it was a pretty smart move to use the building to anchor yourself from the recoil.

David grins as he rubs the back of his helmet. "Yeah, I figured that if I am to fly backwards into a wall, I might as well be at the wall to save myself the trouble of flying there."

Claire's smile disappears. _'And I thought he figured out a way to counter the recoil without the need of the necessary components.'_

* * *

DeathScyther is watching the battle.

"It's not over until I say it's over," DeathScyther clashed his blades vertically together in a Ninja-like pose. "Power of the Lost Zone, Maximize!"

* * *

Four swords appear out of nowhere and plant themselves on the ground, forming a seal around NineWhips's Body. The Swords reenergize NineWhips and increases her size that causes her to tower over Olivine City.

"K-Bird, unleash!" David and Julia summon their Zords and enter the cockpits.

"K-Bird Megazord, assemble!" The three Bird Zords combine to form the Megazord, ready to face NineWhips.

NineWhips growls. "This city will burn to the ground before I can be beaten!"

Claire speaks to the Red and Yellow Rangers through their helmets. _"Guys, Trinity Blast and Trinity Slash has Fire embedded in the attacks, so Sarah made some emergency modifications to your Megazord. Your attacks might be weaker, but it should be able to handle NineWhips. But just in case, I'm helping..."_

"How are you going to help us if you don't have a Zord?" David asks.

Claire is now standing on top of Olivine Lighthouse, the highest point of Olivine City. "Who said I don't have a Zord? But I need you to buy me some time to get my Zord ready."

Julia nods. "Alright, hopefully we should be able to soften her up by the time your Zord arrives, Claire."

NineWhips kicks the K-Bird Megazord, throwing it off balance.

"Correction, I think we're the ones being soften up," said David.

* * *

Meanwhile, Claire opens her Morpher and presses a few buttons. "Alright, let's see what my new Zord can do."

A purple vortex appears in sky above Olivine City as a strange serpentine-like creature exits the purple vortex.

David spots the new Zord. "What is that?"

Julia recognized the shape of the Zord. "A Zord using the shape of Giratina in its Origin Forme."

Claire teleports herself into the cockpit of the Giratina Zord and sits at her console. "Ghost Giratina, online!"

_**Ghost Giratina**_ is a Zord based on Giratina's Origin Forme, with the ability to travel between two dimensions easily. And with this ability, the Zord is suited for surprise attacks on the enemy...

Claire grins as she gets a feel for her new Zord. "Showtime! Let's try this one first; _**Invisible Tentacles**_!"

The appendages on Ghost Giratina's back extend themselves and flies towards NineWhips. However, before the tentacles could even reach NineWhips, suddenly enters a time-space distortion.

"What was that? It didn't do anything to me?"

The tentacles suddenly reappear behind NineWhips and wraps around her body. "Come on, this is a T-Rated Fanfic!"

NineWhips is pulled into the time-space distortion towards Claire's location, giving the K-Bird Megazord the opening it needs.

"Let's do it!" The K-Bird Megazord is holding a Giant Shuriken made from Zapdos and Articuno's wings.

"_**Four-Wing Shuriken: Duality Slash**_!" K-Bird Megazord throws the Shuriken at NineWhips, slicing through NineWhips's body, but the monster is still standing. Despite the weakened attack, NineWhips is now close to defeat.

"Now it's my turn! _**Broken-Space Wrack Down**_!" Ghost Giratina instantly appears behind NineWhips. The tendrils on the back of Ghost Giratina wraps around NineWhips and Ghost Giratina pulls NineWhips into another dimension.

"When a weakened enemy has been hit by **Broken-Space Wrack Down**, Ghost Giratina will banish them to the Lost Zone, where they will change back into the very energy that created them."

Ghost Giratina abandons Ninewhips into the Lost Zone as it returns to in Olivine through the dimensional distortion Ghost Giratina created. Once the Zord leaves the Lost Zone back into the normal world, the distortion fixes itself.

Claire snaps her fingers. "Victory is mine, whether you like it or not."

* * *

On the deck of the S.S. SeaBlade, Claire opens the Crate with her bulk order of Rage Candy Bars. "This calls for a celebration. Each of you will get one Rage Candy Bar. The rest is for my own personal use."

David, Julia and Julia's Pikachu, Storm (who is sitting on Julia's shoulder) each receive a Rage Candy Bar. But when they look inside the crate, they spot a rainbow colored feather among the boxes of Rage Candy Bars.

David takes the Rainbow Wing feather out of the crate. "Claire, is this..."

"A Rainbow Wing?" finished Claire. "Yes it is. If I had told you we were coming to Olivine to get a Rainbow Wing, I'm sure ZeroMew would come for the Feather. Instead, I had the feather hidden within the crate of Rage Candy Bars."

"Wait, shouldn't the Rainbow Wing emit the same kind of energy as the Silver Wing?" asked Julia. "I mean, remember our battle for the Silver Wing against SharpMariner."

Claire kicks the crate. "This crate is one of a kind. I made it to block off any energy signature the feather gives away when I stashed it in there with the candy bars. I had it delivered to Olivine Port from Mahogany for safe keeping until I needed it."

Claire picks up a piece of NineWhip's armor. "Plus, I got some spoils from our last battle, so I'd expect for the Lugia Booster to be fully battle-ready soon." Claire looks at the Red Ranger. "And David, what is the most important lesson you have learned from my story today?"

David nods. "Don't ever take the very last Rage Candy Bar when you're around."

Claire rolls her eyes as she takes a bite out of her candy bar. "Meh, its close enough."

**[End of 03]**


	4. Green With Frenzy

**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years_

_With approval from Blaze Productions_

Disclaimers: Pokémon and related properties belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
Power Rangers Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM and related properties belong to Saban, Disney, BVS and etc.  
Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

_**A/N:**__ Apologizes for the delay for this chapter. It's not easy writing this fanfic while I have to beat the deadline in writing another fanfic for Fanfiction Competition. Anyway, the Green Ranger will make his debut in this chapter. _

* * *

**[04. Green with Frenzy]**

A Pokémon Trainer wearing a green shirt with a leaf symbol on the back is walking up a hill. Once he reaches the top of the hill, he looks down and sees his next destination: The Port City of Canalave. Further ahead in the sea is the S.S. SeaBlade making its way to dock at the Port.

"The S.S. SeaBlade is finally here. Time for me to join in on the action."

* * *

Kyle docks the S.S. SeaBlade at Canalave's Port as the three rangers stood on the deck of the ship. Once the ship makes a full stop at the port, Kyle picks up the

"Boys and girls, this is your Captain speaking. We've docked at Canalave. Feel free to tour Sinnoh as we have no plans for leaving the region until we get Palkia and Dialga's treasures. And Claire, try not to cause enough trouble that will exile you from your own Home Region..."

Claire groans at that statement.

David looks at Claire. "What do we do first once we're in Canalave?"

"Lunch," Claire answered. "It took me all morning to finish working on the GS Combo that is required properly use the Lugia Booster, so I'm hungry. After lunch, I'm going to the library to look up for any research on Dialga and Palkia's orbs."

Julia is looking at admiring the view of the city from the ship. "If that's the case, perhaps you should recommend a good restaurant since you're familiar with the city."

* * *

ChaRaging and DeathScyther are at table with a large map of the Sinnoh region.

"After that dismal failure of a monster, now it's my turn to step up to the plate, ChaRaging."

DeathScyther looks at the map of Sinnoh and points at Canalave City. "I've dispatched a Monster in Sinnoh, ready to strike the Rangers on my order. And I've decided to go with Quantity over Quality this time, so I'm sending in the Great Purrie."

ChaRaging laughs. "You can't possibly be serious, sending him?"

"He is the only one who can ensure that the BlackChops can maintain their focus and stick to the plan," DeathScyther explains. "Remember, his special Charisma helps maintain a unique mental link between himself and the BlackChops under his command to make them effective soldiers."

ChaRaging sits on a rock. "This I got to see. I want to see your face when your monster fails."

* * *

Back in Canalave, the three Rangers have finished their lunch at an outdoor restaurant near the wharf.

Julia wipes her mouth with a napkin. "That was a great meal."

Claire nods. "I'm glad you liked it. This is the best place to dine when you're in Canalave."

Julia looks around. "I can see why. The ambience of the sea adds a romantic touch with a candlelight dinner at night, despite the location of being near a busy port."

"I'm going to pay the bill now," Claire leaves the table and walks into the restaurant.

David relaxes on his chair. "After this nice meal, it would be nice to have a quick Pokémon Battle."

Around the corner, the trainer removes his Green shirt and puts the shirt in his bag. He then walks around the corner towards Julia and David. "Excuse me, but I want to challenge you to a Pokémon Battle."

"You're in luck. I'm in the mood for a battle." David looks at his PokéGear's clock. "Do you mind if it is a quick one-on-one battle."

"No problem." The wharf has enough space for a Pokémon battle, so both David and the trainer take out their Poké Balls and send out their Pokémon.

"Red King, come on out!"

"Guardian, show him your moves!"

David calls out his Rapidash while the opposing trainer brings out his Sceptile.

David grins. "This battle is in the bag. Red King, use Flamethrower!"

The opposing trainer crosses his arms as he calmly gives out his order to the Sceptile. "Guardian, Leaf Blade."

Sceptile's arm leaves glows and with one swing of the Leaf Blade, Rapidash's Flamethrower is suddenly cut in two, leaving Sceptile untouched from the attack. Both Julia and David watch in shock.

"Did that Sceptile's Leaf Blade cut Flamethrower in half?" asked David.

The trainer wags his finger at David. "Allow me to explain. Guardian's Leaf Blade attack has been rigorously trained to the point that the attack can cut through the very air we breathe and create a vacuum, enabling Guardian the ability to effectively survive against Fire-Type attacks. Not that he would have needed it to beat your Rapidash! Guardian, use Double Team!"

Sceptile creates after-images of himself. "How can you beat a Pokémon that you can't touch while it can cut through your flames?"

David calmly smiles at his opponent. "Simple. Red King, use Flamethrower on all of them!"

The Rapidash fires off a sweeping Flamethrower at all of the Sceptile afterimages, hoping to hit at least one of them. One of the Sceptiles performs a Leaf Blade attack, protecting himself from the sweeping Flamethrower, but that was enough for David to find the real Sceptile.

"We've found him! Take him out with Flare Blitz!"

Rapidash charges towards the real Sceptile with Flare Blitz, but before Flare Blitz could connect, an Empoleon's claw blocks Rapidash's Flare Blitz, protecting the Sceptile from the attack.

"I leave you guys alone for a few seconds and you decide to engage in a Pokémon Battle." Claire looks at the other Trainer. "Still, you really shouldn't show off, Dice."

Dice smiles at Claire. "It's been a while, Claire. I've completed my training and I'm ready to be part of the team."

Claire turns to the other Rangers to introduce the new member of the team. "Allow me to introduce to you Andy Black from Fortree City," said Claire.

"I prefer if you call me _'Dice'_." Dice pulls out his green shirt with the black Leaf symbol out of his bag and puts it on. "Ready to join in on the action."

Claire gives Dice a green PokéGear Morpher. "I left Dice here is so that he could be trained by Sarah's brother in Snowpoint," Claire explains to Julia and David. "Now that his training is complete, his skills will be helpful in the upcoming battles."

* * *

Meanwhile, ZeroMew slams his fist on a table, smashing it in to two. "It's not working. I can't tap into the mind of this body to create my new monster!"

ZeroMew takes out a notebook from his pocket. Inside are details and designs for different monsters. "I can use any of these monsters in here, but that girl will be able to find each of their weaknesses because she knows the person who made these monsters."

ZeroMew flings the notebook to a wall, causing an old photo to slip out of the notebook. ZeroMew picks up the photo and looks at it. The photo was only taken a few years ago and on it are three researchers smiling, with Claire in the middle with her arms around the other two people in the photo. ZeroMew checks the back of the photo and sees three names: '_Shine, Claire & Naomi_'.

"Perhaps if I cannot access the mind I'm using, then perhaps I should use another one to help me..."

* * *

Dice answers a call on his PokéGear. "It's been a while, Sarah."

_Sarah: "Glad to see you ready for action, Dice. Hope my brother didn't run you down too badly. Anyway, guys, there's a spike in LZ energy near your location. It looks like someone has been expecting you."_

The Rangers spot a Humanoid Meowth monster with a large coin on his head terrorizing the local population with a huge army of BlackChops.

"Stop right there!" yelled Dice.

The Meowth monster does a pose. "You will not stand a chance against me! I am the Great Puree! Oh wait, that's not my name!"

The four Poké Rangers laugh at the monster's mistake. "Puree? Well, I suppose that what you're going to be after we are through with you," said Claire.

Embarrassed at the gaff, the Meowth monster tries to correct his mistake. "I mean the Great Purrie!"

* * *

DeathScyther groans. "Great. Now that he mispronounced his own name, I doubt he can be able to take out the Rangers now that he is a big joke."

ChaRaging is laughing. "He called himself _**'The Great Puree'**_? DeathScyther, I think you should make more Monsters with funny names."

* * *

The Rangers couldn't stop laughing.

"What are you trying to do? Make us laugh ourselves to death?" Julia said in between laughs.

The Great Purrie glares at the Rangers. "Now I'm really mad! BlackChops, attack!"

The rangers quickly composed themselves now that their enemy is furious. "I think that's enough laughing for now." Dice opens his Morpher. "Let's Ranger Up! **Lost Zone, Energize**!" Dice activates his Morpher.

A flurry of leaves blows out of Dice's Morpher and the leaves form a cloak around Dice. Dice tosses the Leaf Cloak away, revealing Dice wearing a green skin-tight battle suit with many leaf designs down the legs. His Sceptile helmet materializes over his head.

The Green Ranger poses. "**Lost Zone Forest Green Sceptile Ranger**!"

David, Julia and Claire activate their Morphers, going through their respective morphing sequences wearing their respective Ranger Suits wearing their respective helmets.

The Red Ranger poses. "**Lost Zone Blazing Red Charizard Ranger**!"

The Yellow Ranger poses. "**Lost Zone Yellow Storm Raichu Ranger**!"

The Blue Ranger poses. "**Lost Zone Ocean Blue Empoleon Ranger**!"

The Great Purrie is surprised at the appearance of Four Poké Rangers instead of the three he is aware of. The Meowth monster panics. "They have four Rangers? Oh no, I'm in trouble! Save me! Save me!"

Instead of a brawl the Rangers were expecting, the BlackChops suddenly run around like Spindas put through a washing machine, with some bumping into each other.

Julia looks at her teammates. "What is going on?"

"I don't know, but I think this must be some sort of trick to make us drop our guard," said Dice.

Suddenly, the Great Purrie realizes that he has the advantage of numbers despite the extra Ranger. He quickly calms down. "What am I doing? How embarrassing! Stop those Rangers!"

The BlackChops suddenly regain their focus and attack the Rangers.

"Here we go!" The four Rangers pull out their LZ Blasters and covert the weapons to their Blade Forme. "**LZ Blade**!"

With the huge numbers of BlackChops well coordinated due to the mental link with the Great Purrie, the Rangers are having a bit of trouble fighting off the BlackChops, as when one Ranger concentrates against the BlackChops in front of them, a BlackChop is ready to strike from behind, throwing off the Rangers' pattern of fighting.

Dice glares at the BlackChops. "Alright, time for me to show you all what I have learned. Starting off with this move. **Leaf Sabers**!"

Dice summons a pair of green sabers in his hands and plants both sabers into the ground. "_**Frenzy Vine Trap**_!"

A bunch of vines burst out of the ground, ensnaring a group of BlackChops. "That's better!"

Claire, David and Julia aim their LZ Blasters at the trapped BlackChops. "**LZ Blasters**, fire!" The Rangers fire a volley of shots at the BlackChops, doing a lot of damage on them.

The Great Purrie watches as his minions are getting damaged. "Oh no! Oh no! My minions are being beaten! Save me! Save me!"

The remaining BlackChops suddenly drop to the ground, rolling around in a fetal position.

David looks around. "What the hell is going on? One moment they are fighting us and the next, they either running around like confused Pidgeys or curled up like Geodudes."

Claire contacts Sarah back at the S.S. SeaBlade. "Sarah, check on **AMU** on any details on the enemy known as the _**Great Purrie**_."

After a few seconds, Sarah contacts the Rangers through their helmets. _"It appears that The Great Purrie was created to a Charismatic leader who can command his subordinates in perfect formation using a mental link thorough his unique Charisma. From what I can read, it appears that his mental link is also affected by his emotions. Whenever he panics, his command over his BlackChops weakens. You guys got lucky when he mispronounced his own name, shaking his confidence in beating you guys."_

Julia nods. "So, how do we break that mental link, Sarah?"

_Sarah: "It's quite simple. The source of his ability comes from the enormous coin on his head."_

"Then, I'll deal with the so-called Great Puree." Dice pulls his Leaf Sabers out of the ground, ready to strike. "First, I need you to help me break through this mob before I can do anything."

Claire nods. "It shouldn't be a problem. **GS Combo**, activate!"

A silver-colored Lugia-shaped cannon appears in Claire's hands while a red heavy-armored vest with green stripes appears over Claire's chest. "**Lugia Booster** and **Ho-Oh FlameVest**!"

Claire aims the Lugia Booster at the mob of BlackChops and sets the weapon at 30%. "Let's see how the new FlameVest works in a real battle. _**Sacred Aeroblast**_!"

As Claire fires the Lugia Booster, the Ho-Oh FlameVest suddenly fires off a bunch of mini-jets off the back of the vest, countering huge recoil from the Lugia Booster, preventing Claire from flying backwards. The pressurized air shoots past the BlackChops, sending the entire mob of BlackChops flying into the water, giving the opening Dice needs to attack the leader.

"That should take care of all of them, right guys?" Claire turns around to find both the Yellow and Red Rangers partially singed after literally feeling the heat from the Ho-Oh FlameVest mini-jets.

"Sorry about that," Claire apologized. "I should have warned you guys not to stand behind me. I'll need to fix that issue with the vest later on."

David simply nods. "At least we now know where not to stand whenever we use our new weapon."

Both the Lugia Booster and Ho-Oh FlameVest disappear back into the Morphing Grid.

Claire looks back at her teammates. "The FlameVest has another purpose other than burning anyone behind me to a crisp."

Dice begins his attack on the Great Purrie. The Great Purrie retaliates by swing his claws at the Green Ranger, but Dice deflects each swing with his Leaf Sabers. As Dice tries to swing his sabers at the large coin on the Great Purrie's head, the Meowth monster quickly grabs both of Dice's hand in a desperate bid to stop Dice from destroying his coin. "I won't let you near my coin!" With his free paw, the Great Purrie throws a punch at Dice's exposed chest.

"**Ho-Oh FlameVest**!" Suddenly, the armored vest appears on Dice's chest just as the Great Purrie attempts to land the punch, hitting the extremely durable armor.

"Yeow! That's cheating!"

"If this is cheating, then what do you make of this next move?" Dice frees him hands from the Great Purrie's claws and fuses both his Leaf Sabers together and spins the combined weapon. "_**Magical Razor Leaf Blade Storm**_!"

Dice spins the fused weapon, creating a storm of sharp leaves that strikes the Great Purrie upwards as Dice jumps up in pursuit as he follows up with a finishing slash at the Great Purrie's torso that sends him crashing to the ground. The attack dislodges the giant coin on the Great Purrie's forehead, causing it to fly up into the air.

Dice lands on the ground on one knee with two Leaf Sabers in both hands. "And this is why my nickname is _'Dice'_, because my skill with the blade can dice you up."

The Great Purrie tries to sit himself up, despite the powerful slashes from Dice's sabers. "No, I'm not done yet!" Suddenly, the Great Purrie's giant coin hits the Meowth monster in the head. "I'm done." The monster's head hits the ground, causing a huge explosion that indicates the monster's defeat.

With the defeat of the Great Purrie, the remaining BlackChops fighting Claire, David and Julia suddenly run off screaming in fear.

Julia laughs. "I guess that's what they call running with their tails in between their legs, if they had tails."

* * *

Watching the outcome of the battle, DeathScyther is resisting himself from using his powers to enlarge The Great Purrie, due to the embarrassment of that last battle.

ChaRaging could not stop laughing. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to super-size that big joke, otherwise you could as well destroy the whole world just by using laughter alone! Ah ha ha ha ha!

Unable to handle the insult from ChaRaging, DeathScyther clashed his blades vertically together "You're really getting on my nerves, ChaRaging! Power of the Lost Zone, Maximize!"

* * *

Four swords surround the remains of the Great Purrie, forming a seal that reenergizes the Meowth monster, growing him to gigantic proportions.

"I guess it's time to Zord Up," said Claire.

Julia and David call out their Zords from their Morphers. "K-Bird, unleash! K-Bird Megazord, Assemble!"

The K-Bird Megazord is now facing the Great Purrie as both gigantic battlers are standing in the canal of Canalave City.

"I'm calling in Ghost Giratina." Claire is about to call in the Zord when Dice stops her.

"Wait, I got something you wanted, Claire." Dice takes out a diamond-like orb and gives it to Claire.

Claire looks at the orb. "This is an Adamant Orb? That's exactly what I'm looking for. How did you get it?"

"When Sarah's Brother sent me to Mt. Coronet for a _'Survival'_ test, I just happened to find it in a cave."

"Lucky you." Claire contacts Sarah. "Sarah, there's a package on its way. I need you to link it to the Morphing Grid, ASAP!"

The Adamant Orb has been teleported into Claire's Lab, where Sarah quickly links the Adamant Orb with the Griseous Orb in the Morphing Grid. "Alright, it's done."

Claire grins. "Let's give the Great Puree hell."

Dice presses a few buttons on his PokéGear. "Time to call in a new Zord!"

A blue dimensional vortex appears behind the K-Bird Megazord as a blue quadruped Armored Dragon walks out of the vortex.

Dice sits in the cockpit of the new Zord. "Temporal Dialga, online!"

The Great Purrie growls at the newcomer. "I can beat you guys, even if you call for help."

The Great Purrie swings his claws at the new Zord, but Temporal Dialga's armor is so tough that the Meowth Monster's claws could not even put a scratch it. Dice shakes his head. "Now it's my turn. **Time Cannon**!"

Temporal Dialga opens its mouth, targeting the Great Purrie.

"Oh no!" screamed the Great Purrie as he begins to run away.

Temporal Dialga fires a time-stopping blast from his mouth, hitting the Meowth Monster, stopping it in its place.

Dice looks at the K-Bird Megazord. "Let's finish it, guys!"

Julia nods. "No problem." The K-Bird Megazord pulls out its Six-Wing Shuriken. "_**Six-Wing Shuriken: Trinity Slash**_!"

The K-Bird Megazord throws the shuriken at the undefended monster, slicing through the monster's body with one strike.

Dice grins as he gives the thumbs up. "Your reign of terror has been put to a complete halt...Puree."

Dice could not stop laughing as the Great Purrie explodes.

* * *

Dice and David are on the deck of the S.S. SeaBlade.

David decides to ask the most important question that has been bugging him since he first met Dice. "So Dice, I was just wondering, how did your Sceptile learn how to cut my flames?"

Dice smirks. "You know how Sarah is quite the fighter?"

David nods. "Yeah, she's one tough fighter, I admit."

"Her brother's training gave me the opportunity to learn how to perfect my skills with my Leaf Sabers and at the same time, it also gave me a chance to train my Sceptile to cut air to create a vacuum."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you were actually cutting air instead of the flames?

"Flames can't burn in a vacuum, so technically, I can control where the flames can go."

* * *

Claire is in her Lab making the final preparations for the journey ahead. Suddenly, Claire's computer switches itself on. _"It's been a long time, Claire."_

Claire turns around and she quickly recognizes the face on the screen. "What is the meaning of this, ZeroMew?"

_ZeroMew: "That's quite rude. And I thought you would be happy to see your brother after missing him for half a year."_

"You're not my brother. You're just an unwanted tenant using my brother's body for his own purposes."

_ZeroMew: "Fine. I'll get straight to the point. I'm offering you the chance to be reunited with your brother. All you need to do is join me in conquering this world."_

"I will never join you," Claire said. "And that's my final answer."

_ZeroMew: "At least I tried. Perhaps your friend who is still in a coma in Jubilife Hospital will be more willing to join me."_

Claire's eyes widen. "You wouldn't dare."

_ZeroMew: "You made your choice, Claire. Now you will have to live with it."_

The conversation ends as the connection to ZeroMew cuts off.

* * *

A blue Empoleon-shaped Humvee flies off the ramp on the S.S. SeaBlade and lands on the road. Claire is the driver with Dice and David as the passengers. Following the Humvee is Julia riding the StormRider Cycle _(in Civilian Mode)_. Julia quickly catches up to the Humvee. "What's going on?"

"ZeroMew is after my friend in Jubilife City!" answered Claire. "We have to get there and stop him before he gets to her!"

**[To Be Continued...]**

**[End of 04]**

_**Claire:**__ "Next time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..."_

**?:** "You have freed a terrible evil into this world..."

**Dice:** "You made a weapon of mass destruction and you didn't tell any of us about it?"

**Claire:** "...even if I destroy something that I built, I can rebuild it!"

**ZeroMew:** "Another failure added to your list of failures."


	5. Blue Memories

**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years_

_With approval from Blaze Productions_

Disclaimers: Pokémon and related properties belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
Power Rangers Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM and related properties belong to Saban, Disney, BVS and etc.  
Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

_**A/N: **__This is the first part to a complicated arc I've planned. Hopefully I can get out of this with my sanity intact. And for those who wondered why I haven't got an opening theme for this fanfic, the idea was tossed out the window by the other members of my team. I had to force those idiots to go out, bring it back in and fix it. Hopefully, it will be ready in the next chapter._

* * *

_**David:** "Last time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..."_

Claire Springfield recruited a new team of Poké Rangers to stop ZeroMew from conquering the world Arceus created. The Poké Ranger team now consists of Yellow Ranger Julia Katsumoto, Red Ranger David Fury, Blue Ranger Claire Springfield and Green Ranger Andy _'Dice'_ Black.

However, after an encounter with a monster in Canalave City, ZeroMew contacted Claire, offering the chance for her to join him. Claire refused and she realized her choice has put a friend of hers in danger, forcing her to gather the team to head straight to Jubilife City...

* * *

**[05. Blue Memories]**

ZeroMew appears inside a hidden lab on the outskirts of Jubilife City.

"Now to add to Claire's humiliation, by using one of her creations against her."

ZeroMew walks up to a dormant green object sitting in the corner of the lab. Focusing the Lost Zone energy he has, ZeroMew activates the humanoid Flygon robot.

"Arise, Iron Flygon!"

A pair of red eyes glows in the darkness.

*-Break-*

Claire drives her Empoleon-shaped Humvee towards Jubilife City with Julia riding ahead on the StormRider Cycle with both vehicles driving as quickly as possible towards Jubilife City.

David is sitting at the front passenger seat. "What's going on, Claire? How did you know that ZeroMew is going to Jubilife?"

"He contacted me on the SeaBlade, trying to offer me a chance to join him. I rejected and he is now going after my friend in Jubilife."

Dice nods. "I see. If that is the case, we must stop ZeroMew while we have the chance."

As Claire drives, she recalls the memory of the incident that started this whole mess...

* * *

**[Flashback: Seven Months Ago...]**

Three Researchers arrived at Route 214, near the outskirts of Veilstone City.

Claire was looking at a map she had personally marked. "According to the Ancient Texts, the ruins should be close by."

The only male researcher among the group nodded. "What gave you the hint, Claire?"

"I was reading the text when it mentioned four gifts from the sky landing near where the temple should be and it got me thinking, what if the gifts from the sky are the meteorites in Veilstone? But then again, the text is in an ancient language, so I can't guarantee the translation."

"If that is the case, why haven't those ruins been discovered in the first place?" asked the third member of the team, Naomi.

"Don't quote me, but according to the texts, the temple location is actually subterranean and it was used to paying homage to what Ancients believed to be gods that sent down the meteorites," Claire explained.

Shine rubbed his chin. "Perhaps it could be linked to the ruins under the Sendoff Spring. I once gone through that place, leaving some breadcrumbs but even after moving in directions that I'm sure I didn't go through, I end up finding those breadcrumbs, as though I never left the room at all."

"Rumors have it that it's Giratina's behind the weird happening in those ruins. Perhaps our answer lies in the lost temple we're looking for."

Claire walks up to a cliff wall covered with overgrown vines. "I believe I found the entrance."

Shine looks at the overgrown vines on the side of the cliff and pushed on it. "The vines are quite strong, but I think there's an entrance of some sort on the other side."

"Only one way to find out." Claire pulled out a Poké Ball. "Emperor, cut down those vines!"

Claire called out her Empoleon and with one swing of his claws, Emperor cuts down the vines, revealing a cave entrance.

* * *

The trio entered the remains of the ancient temple. Shine instantly recognized the designs of the temple. "This place looks almost identical to the Sendoff Spring ruins. But I've been coming in this direction countless times and I haven't found this room at all."

Naomi crossed her arms. "Giratina must have a good reason why we shouldn't find this place."

Claire tries to read the writings on the wall. "From what I can read, it looks as though this place is a Prison of some sort, sealing away some sort of great evil."

Naomi nods. "Then we should be absolutely careful not to break anything. If a Legendary Pokémon is serious enough to keep people like us away from this place, its best if no one else finds it."

"I agree," Shine looks at the writings on the wall. "Still, it wouldn't hurt to learn a little about this place and its purpose."

Claire knocks over a statue of Giratina. "Not good."

The statue isn't on the most stable pedestal after centuries of neglect, causing the statue to tip over and break into small pieces. The breaking of the statue caused a huge explosion creating a rip between two worlds. The shockwave of the blast sends Naomi flying to a wall, knocking her out cold.

A burst of energy from the explosion hits Shine, causing him to disappear. The ruins began to collapse and Claire quickly dragged an unconscious Naomi out of the temple before the place collapsed.

After moving a safe distance away from the collapsing ruins, Claire checked on Naomi. "She's still breathing. But I need to get her to a hospital."

Before she could call for help, Giratina suddenly appeared in front of Claire. "Eep."

_"You have freed a terrible evil into this world and it has taken your Brother's body to be used as a vessel to survive in this world while he slowly regains his power. However, once he regains his full strength, nothing in this world and my world will be able to stop him. To prevent that from happening, you are now charged with the task of finding Six Heroes to stop that evil from conquering this world."_

A box suddenly appears in Claire's hands and inside the box were six different colored jewels: Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink and Black. Claire could feel each jewel emitting a large source of energy.

**[End Flashback]**

* * *

As Claire continues to drive, Sarah contacts Claire through her PokéGear. _"Claire, there's been a breach in your lab in Jubilife!"_

"Awww, crap!" Claire cursed.

Dice looks at Claire. "What's wrong?"

"If ZeroMew broke into my Jubilife Lab..."

A sudden explosion on the road in front interrupts Claire, forcing the both the Empoleon Humvee and StormRider Cycle to a sudden stop.

"...then he knows about my weapon of mass destruction, Iron Flygon."

Dice glares at Claire. "You made a weapon of mass destruction and you didn't tell any of us about it?"

"Well, now you know," said Claire.

Julia groans. "This is as bad as the time Pixar released one of my favorite movies in Saffron a month ahead of Cerulean. Damn bourgeois."

Claire sends a look at Julia. "Do you even know what _'bourgeois'_ means?"

As the smoke clears, the Rangers see the appearance of a green humanoid Flygon robot with red glowing eyes on one knee.

"Now's not the time, Claire," said Dice. "We need to find a way to shut it down, now!"

David and Dice jump out of the humvee to join Julia. The trio activates their PokéGear Morphers. "**Lost Zone, Energize**!"

The 3 Poké Rangers activate their Morphers, going through their respective morphing sequences wearing their respective Ranger Suits wearing their respective helmets.

"Guys, there is no way you can beat him!"

Ignoring Claire's pleas, the Red, Yellow and Green Rangers attack Iron Flygon. Iron Flygon throws a punch at David.

"**Blazing Spears**!" David uses his spears to block Iron Flygon's punch. With his other hand, Iron Flygon grabs David and throws him high up into the air.

"**Storm Gauntlets**!"

"**Leaf Sabers**!"

Julia and Dice charge towards Iron Flygon form different directions.

Iron Flygon launches its both fists at the Yellow and Green Rangers. The two projectiles strike down the Rangers as the fists reattach themselves to the main body as Dice and Julia land on the ground.

David grips his spears and begins to spin his spears. "**Aerial Fire Spin Dance!**"

Using the spin of his attack, David is able to slow the descent of his fall, enough to land safely on the ground next to his teammates. "Either we destroy it or it destroys us."

Claire sees a cannon appearing on Iron Flygon's shoulder. "Crap! Iron Flygon is going to use his Dragonfly Plasma Cannon! Run!"

As Iron Flygon fires off a plasma shot from the cannon, Dice quickly recovers. He stands up and swings his Leaf Sabers, slicing the plasma shot in half, protecting himself and his teammates.

"Sorry, Claire, but I'm not running," said Dice. "Now as long as I can still fight."

David nods as he stands next to Dice. "I'm with Dice. We're Poké Rangers and this is one fight we shouldn't run away from."

Julia nods. "Besides, don't you have somewhere to go instead of wasting time with this?"

Claire looks at Iron Flygon's glowing red eyes. Claire could sense a lot of fury in the weapon's red eyes, as though it very angry at her.

**[Flashback]**

Claire and Sarah were at Claire's Jubilife Lab packing up for the search for the Poké Rangers.

"Wait, Claire! Shouldn't we take Iron Flygon with us? You've been working on him for a while before...you know."

"Iron Flygon will have to wait. Besides, he's lacking a source of energy to power him, so I doubt he would help me at a time like this."

"But he would make a useful weapon in the future."

"Unfortunately, if I don't leave now to search for the other members, we might not have a future."

Not wanting to argue, Sarah followed Claire out of the lab, leaving Iron Flygon neglected for nearly six months.

**[End Flashback]**

Claire could feel the anger as she recalls the time she left the weapon at her lab.

"I built Iron Flygon without completing him and now he's angry at me," Claire said to herself. _'It was my neglect that turned you against me! But I will fix up this mess once and for all.' _

Claire activates her PokéGear Morpher. "Lost Zone, Energize!"

A torrent of water splashed out of Claire's Morpher and spins around Claire, forming in an orb of water. The water orb freezes into a ball of ice, only to shatters a second later, revealing Claire wearing a blue skin-tight battle suit with bubble designs on the skirt. Her Empoleon helmet materializes over her head.

Claire is now fully morphed as she joins the other Rangers.

"You guys go on ahead without me and stop ZeroMew," Claire said. "Iron Flygon is my creation and I'm the only one who can stop him."

Julia looks at Claire. "But..."

"I built Iron Flygon to be unbeatable against any opponent..."

Dice speaks. "But..."

Claire continues speaking, ignoring Dice. "However, I didn't make him to be unbeatable against the one who created him. I made him, so I should know his weak spots. And the next person who says _'but'_ will get their butts kicked by me if they don't go to Jubilife now."

David holds his tongue. "We'll be heading to Jubilife."

The Yellow, Red and Green Rangers run off to Jubilife as the Blue Empoleon Ranger summons her Emperor Claws and charged towards Iron Flygon. "_**Aqua Jet Claws**_!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Jubilife, ChaRaging, DeathScyther and Killer-Beedrill are in the middle of the city. ChaRaging looks around at the terrified Citizens run away from the trio.

"Normally, we don't terrorize the people by ourselves, but we must follow Master ZeroMew's orders."

"I don't know what Master ZeroMew's plan is, but if he wants us to be here, then I'm fine with it," said DeathScyther.

Killer-Beedrill looks around. "Why am I supposed to be here? I'm a Spymaster and I'm supposed to be hidden."

The Red, Green and Yellow Rangers arrive at the scene. Julia groans. "You guys again?"

"Who are they?" asked Dice.

David answers the question. "ZeroMew's Generals: ChaRaging, DeathScyther and...I've never seen the third one before."

"My name's Killer-Beedrill!" Killer-Beedrill yelled. "I'm supposed to be Master ZeroMew's Spymaster, not a warrior!"

ChaRaging shakes his head. "But you can still fight."

DeathScyther raises his blades. "Three against three, now that is a fair battle! Charge!"

ChaRaging summons his black sword. "With pleasure!"

David and Dice summon their respective weapons. David runs to ChaRaging. "ChaRaging is mine!"

Dice nods. "Then I'll take DeathScyther!"

As David and Dice face off against their respective opponents, Killer-Beedrill decides to sneak away when he is suddenly hit by an energy shot fired from Julia's LZ Blaster.

"You're not going anywhere!" Julia blocks Killer-Beedrill's path.

"Guess I have no choice but to fight." Killer-Beedrill swings his stingers at Julia.

"**LZ Blade**!" Julia converts the LZ Blaster to its Blade forme and uses it to parry Killer-Beedrill's attacks.

David jumps to avoid a swing from ChaRaging's sword. "_**Fire Spin Dance**_!"

David swings his spears with great ferocity, creating flames from the friction in the air. ChaRaging is able to deflect the first blow, but the attack from the second spear hits the black Charizard.

* * *

Dice and DeathScyther clashed blades. "So, you're the new Ranger. Well, green isn't exactly my favorite color, but you can't defeat a born master of the blade!"

DeathScyther swings one of his blades at Dice's Leaf Sabers, causing both sabers to fly up into the air. "Now you're unarmed!" DeathScyther proceeds to stab Dice with his two blades, but Dice pulls out six Leaf Sabers out of nowhere and blocks the black Scyther's red blades.

"How many do you have?"

"More than you can ever count!" Dice retorts as he pushes DeathScyther backwards using the strength of all six sabers. "Especially when these weapons come to us through the Lost Zone, so I can make as many as I want, though I prefer to stick to two at a time."

Four of the sabers disappear, leaving two Leaf Sabers in each of Dice's hands. "This is one attack I learned from Claire. _**Leaf Blade Dance**_!"

Dice gracefully moves around, evading DeathScyther's swings before landing two slashes with his Leaf Sabers at DeathScyther's body.

* * *

Julia rolls on the ground as Killer-Beedrill tries to hit her with his stingers.

Julia keeps her sidearm and summons her gauntlets. "**Storm Gauntlets**!"

"_**Thunderbolt Punch**_!" Julia lands a direct punch at Killer-Beedrill's torso, electrocuting him.

"These guys aren't as tough as I thought," said Dice. "Perhaps we should finish them off."

Julia nods. "Yeah. Let's do it."

Suddenly a blue-haired individual appears in front of the three Generals. "Playtime is over. _**Shadow Agility Swift**_!"

A purple ball of energy appeared the palm of ZeroMew's hand, and purple stars are shot out of the ball of energy, doing massive damage on the Poké Rangers, causing them to demorph.

"You're not as tough as you appear to be, Rangers," ZeroMew gloats. "And I'm sure there are things about the Blue Ranger you never knew about. For example, she never told you that she was the one responsible for setting me free."

"Yeah, well I was planning on telling them when the time is right, but I guess now is the time."

Everyone notice the Blue Ranger walking onto the battlefield, battle-damaged with the left side of her helmet visor broken off, making only her left eye visible under the helmet.

"And it's true that I did set you free, ZeroMew. I can accept the fact that you possess my Brother's body just so that you can survive. Not to mention using Iron Flygon against me."

"How did it feel to destroy your own creation, Claire?" asked ZeroMew in a condescending voice.

Claire wags her finger at ZeroMew. "ZeroMew, you should know that even if I destroy something that I built, I can rebuild it!"

Claire raises her left hand and snaps her fingers. "**Iron Flygon: Mobile Armor Mode**!"

The green humanoid Flygon robot lands behind Claire as it opens up its chest, revealing a cockpit that can fit a single person inside. Claire sits inside the cockpit as two Gatling guns appear on Iron Flygon's shoulders.

"ZeroMew, I should thank you for using _**LZ energy**_ to activate Iron Flygon; giving me the answer I need to power him up. However, the moment you decided to involve Naomi in this mess is the moment you should considered yourself _**(beep)**_ed because you _**(beep)**_ed with the wrong Blue Ranger!"

Claire has the target indicators on ZeroMew and his three goons. "_**Dragonfly Plasma Blitz**_!"

Iron Flygon fires a volley of Plasma shots from the Gatling Plasma Guns at ZeroMew's group, ZeroMew, ChaRaging and DeathScyther quickly jump away from the attack, but Killer-Beedrill's reaction is too slow as he felt the full impact of the Plasma shots.

"That's one down, three more to go."

A charred Killer-Beedrill sits up, catching Claire by surprise. "That really hurt. This is why I'm more suited for spying! I'm going home!" Killer-Beedrill flies off.

ChaRaging begins to flap his wings. "Well, I'm in no mood to go through what K-B gone through, so I'm leaving as well." ChaRaging flies off after Killer-Beedrill.

DeathScyther looked at his master, who simply sends him a nod. DeathScyther disappears in a puff of smoke, leaving behind the enemy leader on the battlefield.

Claire aims the target indicator at ZeroMew. "You're all alone now, ZeroMew, so you lose."

ZeroMew evilly laughs. "On the contrary, Claire, you may have won the battle, but I've already claimed my prize. First your brother, now your comatose friend. Another failure added to your list of failures."

Claire and the other Rangers could only watch as ZeroMew teleports away from the battlefield. Claire quickly contacts Alexis on her PokéGear Morpher. "Alexis..."

_Alexis: "Yeah, I heard what ZeroMew said. I just called the hospital and they told me Naomi has been abducted by what they described to be a Victreebel-like robot with a big mouth. This battle was nothing more than a distraction._"

Claire cuts all communication as she screams in agony as loudly as she could inside Iron Flygon's sound-proofed cockpit.

**[End of 05] **

_**Julia: **"Next time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..."_

**Dice: **"Actually, her nickname is _**'Legendary Troublemaker A'**_..."

**Claire: **"Emperor, obliterate him."

**ChaRaging:** "Yep, K-B's really pissed to pick that one."

**Claire:** "I have an announcement to make."


	6. Rage of the Dragons

**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years_

_With approval from Blaze Productions_

Disclaimers: Pokémon and related properties belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
Power Rangers Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM and related properties belong to Saban, Disney, BVS and etc.  
Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

**_A/N: _**_Storm and ZeroMew (members of my Fanfiction team, not Julia's Pikachu and the Antagonist of this series) have been working hard on the opening theme of this fanfic. It's kinda like the _'extended'_ version of the Mystic Force theme song with a bit of RPM's opening. Who knows what those two are thinking._

**_A/N 2_**_: Just as an additional note, there is a small cameo of a couple of characters from Blue Bongo's Poké Rangers: SDI. Can you spot them?_

* * *

_**Julia: **__"Last time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..."_

ZeroMew had appeared in Jubilife City with his minions DeathScyther, ChaRaging and KillerBeedrill in a bid to kidnap Naomi, one of Claire's friends, at the hospital. However, along the way to Jubilife from Canalave, the Rangers are forced to face off against one of Claire's creations, the Mobile Armor Iron Flygon.

Claire chose to fight Iron Flygon while the others head to Jubilife to fight DeathScyther, ChaRaging and KillerBeedrill. When ZeroMew joins in on the fight, Claire quickly comes to the rescue with a reprogrammed Iron Flygon. However, it was too late as ZeroMew has already captured Naomi...

* * *

**[06. Rage of the Dragons]**

Claire sits in the back seat of the Empoleon Humvee in a depressed state as Dice drives the vehicle and David sitting in the passenger seat. Julia rides alongside the Humvee on the StormRider Cycle.

Sarah is speaking through David's PokéGear. _"Iron Flygon should be on his way back to the SeaBlade. I'll make sure that he is ready for the next battle."_

"Thanks, Sarah," said Dice. "What do we do now?"

_Sarah: "I suggest that you guys head over to Claire's Jubilife Lab. I've marked it out on the GPS on the Humvee, so that you can use the place to recover from that last battle and figure out your next move. Guys, I know that today's battle did not have a positive outcome, but it is not the end of the world yet. As long as you guys are still Poké Rangers, there is still a chance, no matter how slim it is."_

* * *

**[Insert Opening Here, link is on my Bio]**

* * *

The Rangers are at Claire's Jubilife Lab recovering from the previous battle. As Julia, David and Dice are discussing their next move; Claire is silently sitting at a desk in front of a computer as she looks at a news report from three years before.

**[Top Trainer forfeits in a winning battle against Champion.]**

'_In a surprising move, Jubilife Pokémon Trainer Claire Springfield forfeits a dominating battle against the current Sinnoh Champion. Claire Springfield had defeated the Elite Four with ease just hours earlier and experts believed that she had a winning chance in her battle against the Champion. Fans are outraged at the forfeit as they believed it disrespected the Champion while the League is unable to comment on the forfeit...'_

David is standing behind Claire. "What are you reading there, Claire?"

Claire closed the news report, revealing a wallpaper of a blue-haired 10-year old girl with two people, a blonde woman wearing blue and a blond man wearing green. Claire turns around and looks at David. "Just a boring old report," Claire lied. "It helps me think when I'm depressed."

David could see through the lie. "ZeroMew said you had a list of failures. Was that part of your list?"

Claire sighs. "Actually, I believe it's the curse that started my so-called _'failures'_." Claire reopens the news report on her computer for David to read. "I can still remember that news report was on _Page 4_ of the _Sinnoh Telegraph_ at the time. If I didn't forfeit, I would have made the front page as Champion."

David reads the report. "But why did you throw away the glory of being the champion?"

"I guess I no longer had the drive to be a Pokémon Trainer," answered Claire. "It all started when I met the former champion of another Region. She became a Poké Ranger of the region after retiring from her position of Champion and I thought maybe to become a Poké Ranger, I should become a great Pokémon Trainer. Years passed and I was on my way to face the current Champion of Sinnoh. It was during my battle against him that I realized this wasn't the way I was going, so I chose to forfeit the battle, knowing that I probably won't be happy being a Champion. I guess the world would have been better off if I had chosen to win that battle, then I wouldn't have been responsible for endangering the world, or worst, those incidents I have caused in a few other regions that nearly got me exiled from those places."

"What about Hoenn?"

"Hoenn doesn't count," Claire retorts. "That was a huge misunderstanding. Though I do tend to get emotional over small things."

David rubs his chin. "I think I may have a solution."

* * *

David and Claire are on the Pokémon battlefield just outside the lab.

"A battle? That's your solution to all of my problems?"

David takes his position on the opposing side of the field. "You said that all of your problems started when you decided to forfeit that battle. So, I'm going to remove that curse by battling you!"

Claire pulls out a Poké Ball. "If you intend to make me feel better, promise me that you won't go easy on me."

David grins. "I never go easy on my opponents." David pulls out a Poké Ball and yells, "I am David Fury, Pokémon Trainer and I challenge you to a battle!"

Claire calls out her Empoleon as David summons his Charizard.

"Emperor, obliterate him. Use Hydro Pump."

"Flare, grab a rock to protect yourself from the Hydro Pump!" The Charizard grabs a large rock to block most of the torrent from Hydro Pump, but some of the attack was able to get through to hit the Charizard.

"Now, charge towards Empoleon and use Rock Smash!" The Charizard head butts the rock, breaking it apart. The impact of the Rock Smash cause the pieces of rocks to hit Empoleon, followed up by Charizard hitting Empoleon with the real Rock Smash, doing massive damage.

Claire is surprised at David's battle tactics. "Whoa! I've never seen anyone come up with that sort of strategy before."

* * *

KillerBeedrill is sitting in a corner tending to his wounds from the last battle as DeathScyther and ChaRaging are staring at each other. DeathScyther raises one of his blades while ChaRaging picks up a rock.

"Rock beats scissors, D-S," ChaRaging gloats. "I'm picking the next monster."

"Scissors? I'll have you know that my blades can cut through solid steel at high speeds, so don't pull that _'Rock, Scissors, Paper'_ crap on me!"

ChaRaging crosses his arms. "Well, I don't see this argument ending anytime soon. How about letting someone else have their shot against the Rangers?"

Both DeathScyther and ChaRaging look at Killer-Beedrill. "Well, Killer-Beedrill bore the full brunt of the Rangers' attack during the last battle. Let's see how he takes revenge."

Killer-Beedrill looks up and glares at his fellow Generals. "I'm a spy. I'm not suited for battles. You saw what happened last time."

ChaRaging picks up a notebook and puts it in front of Killer-Beedrill. "Pick a monster, K-B, any monster. That's all you have to do while we let you recover."

Killer-Beedrill looks at the monsters in the notebook. He points at one. "This."

Both ChaRaging and DeathScyther look at Killer-Beedrill's choice. "Yep, K-B's really pissed to pick that one."

DeathScyther nods. "All we need is VictreeBomb to create the monster. Get some rest."

At that moment, VictreeBomb and ZeroMew enter in the room. "Killer-Beedrill, I have an assignment that requires your...specialty."

* * *

Back in the lab, Dice and Julia are watching security footage from Jubilife Hospital on Claire's computer. VictreeBomb was rampaging through the hospital as scared staff and patients ran for their lives. VictreeBomb turned around and sees the camera. He quickly destroyed it, cutting the video off.

_Sarah: "That's what I was able to pull from the hospital's security cameras before all the cameras were destroyed. According to __**AMU**__, the creature that attacked the Hospital is one of ZeroMew's generals, VictreeBomb."_

Dice rubs his chin. "I don't get what ZeroMew wants from Naomi. She's been in a coma for six months and I doubt ZeroMew would use her as a hostage because I don't think we have anything he would need in exchange. And taking care of her would also waste his resources that would be used against us."

"Emotional blackmail?" Julia suggests. "It could be his plan to throw Claire off her game. After all, he did mention about Claire's _'List of Failures'_ before he ran off."

Dice disagrees. "No. ZeroMew should know the risks of taking Naomi hostage. No matter where we are in the world, Claire would go to Jubilife to stop him, with or without us."

_Sarah: "Then, I'm afraid that Claire is the only one who knows why ZeroMew needs Naomi. Where is Claire, anyway?"_

Julia points at the exit. "David has taken her out for a Pokémon Battle to bring her out of her depression."

Sarah raises her eyebrow in surprise. "Wait, the Big Mouth actually got Claire into a Pokémon Battle?"

"Yeah, what's the problem?" asked Dice.

_Sarah: "Claire hasn't been in a Pokémon Battle in three years. Not since her last battle in the Sinnoh League."_

Julia raises a hand. "Wait, before we move on. Did you just call David a '_Big Mouth'_?"

Sarah nods. _"Yeah. I give everyone nicknames. David is _'Big Mouth'_, Dice is _'Dice'_ and you're _'SRR'_."_

"I can understand you calling him _'Dice'_ because that is already his nickname while David does have a big mouth, but what does _'SRR'_ stand for?"

_Sarah: "Sexy Raichu Ranger."_

"I should be flattered, but I think you should stick with the acronym. And Claire doesn't have a nickname because you respect her, right?"

Dice shakes his head. "Actually, her nickname is _'Legendary Troublemaker A'_, but we only call her that behind her back whenever something happens that involves her."

An alarm rings as Sarah checks the supercomputers. _"Looks like __**AMU**__ has picked up an energy signature east of Eterna City. Judging from the readings, it appears to be a Lustrous Orb. Hopefully this should be an easy task for the two of you."_

"What about Claire?" Dice asks.

_Sarah: "Let David deal with her. It's better for her to be out of that depression than for her to fight while still in it."_

Julia nods. "Dice, we'll take the StormRider Cycle."

* * *

"And who would have thought he still smells after all this time?" said Julia.

Dice laughs. "I agree." Dice opens his PokéGear and contacts Sarah. "Sarah, we've just arrived at the location."

_Sarah: "Good. Now that you're near the orb, I have a more accurate reading of its location and I'm marking it on your PokéGears. Once you find the orb, contact me before doing anything else. I have a very bad feeling about this."_

Dice looks at his PokéGear and sees the location of the orb on the map. Following the map, Dice and Julia enter a cave as they move closer to the orb. Due to the bad lighting in the cave, Julia didn't see a small boulder in her path and trips over it. "Its times like this that I wish I'm a Zubat. At least I can find my way around using sound."

"Luckily for me, I was able to borrow one of Claire's toys before I left." Dice puts on a pair of blue glasses. Using the advance technology in the glasses, Dice is now able to see in the bad light using the Night Vision capabilities of Claire's glasses. "Just stay behind me and you won't trip over anything."

Julia trips over another small boulder in the badly lit cave, despite following Dice. Julia looks back and notices the small boulder rolling away. "Next time, I'm teaching Storm how to use Flash. At least I can see Geodudes moving around with enough light."

Dice and Julia enter a chamber in the cave. "According to the PokéGear, we are only a few steps away from the Lustrous Orb."

Julia looks around the chamber. "It's much brighter in here than in the cave." Julia spots the source of light coming from a glowing orb on a pedestal.

"Dice, check out that source of light."

Dice looks at the glowing orb and checks the readings on the glasses. "We've found the Lustrous Orb, though this is just too easy."

Suddenly, the chamber entrance closes up.

"If it looks like a trap and it feels like a trap, then it's pretty obvious that it is a trap." Julia crosses her arms. "And we haven't even touched the Orb. What are you willing to bet that the only way out is to touch it?"

"First, we need to contact Sarah. Maybe she can help us out of this mess." Dice tries to contact Sarah on his PokéGear, but nothing is happening.

"Problem?"

Dice nods. "Yeah. I can't seem to get Sarah. How about you?"

Julia tries to call Sarah. "It's not working. It must be Mt. Coronet's unique magnetic field affecting our PokéGears."

"It's not possible. Claire designed our Morphers so that they wouldn't be affected when we are at Mt. Coronet. Although..." Dice checks the readings on the glasses, "the combination of he Lustrous Orb's energy signature with Mt. Coronet's Magnetic field could have affected the PokéGear's communications. Looks like we're on our own for now."

* * *

Back in the Pokémon Battle against Claire, David recalls an important event in the past. _'Before I became a Poké Ranger, the only thing that revolves around my life was Pokémon Battles. At first, I thought the only point of battling was to win. Until one day...'_

**[Flashback: Five Years Before]**

David was near the end of a big Pokémon Battle. Five of his Pokémon have been knocked out and only Flare remains. His opponent on the other hand has easily taken down David's Pokémon with just his Pikachu.

David could feel his heart beating at a fast rate as he faced the toughest opponent he has ever seen. "Flare, you're my only hope."

"Pikachu, finish this battle off with Volt Tackle!"

The Pikachu charged towards Flare at such a high speed that the Charizard had no time to react. Volt Tackle hits Flare with full force, knocking the Charizard out.

David drops to his knees in shock. "No way. My entire team just lost to just one Pikachu?"

David's opponent walks up to him. "Don't feel bad. My Pikachu once took down a Dragonite that made me a Champion, though I had other Pokémon who weakened it. You, on the other hand, have a lot to learn before "

"Still, I've never seen anyone use such...strategy with just a Pikachu against different opponents."

"Don't feel bad if you lost this battle. It's not the end of the world. Every battle you've won and lost is a step forward in your learning curve as a Pokémon Trainer."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked David.

"You have a lot of potential, kid. Remember that feeling you had when you were down to your last Pokémon during the battle?"

David felt his chest. "Yeah. I was so afraid to lose that my heart was beating so quickly, I could feel it."

David's opponent smiled. "That feeling is what makes Pokémon battles exciting, like an adrenaline rush. I've spoke to every Champion of each region and they all agreed with me that that is feeling they felt in their toughest battles. They didn't care if they won or lost as long as they felt that feeling."

"Who are you?"

The opponent taps on his red cap. "I'll tell you the next time we battle. Hopefully, you'll be stronger by then."

**[End Flashback]**

"Flare, fly up and use Flamethrower!" Flare fires a burst of flames at Emperor.

"Aqua Jet!"

Emperor's Aqua Jet cuts through the flames as he flies towards Flare. Despite the amount of damage Flare received, Flare still has enough energy to fight.

"I'm not going down without a fight! Overheat!" Flare glows orange as he unleashes his most powerful attack on Emperor.

Claire could feel her heart pounding. "Dammit! He is gaining more power by using up a lot of energy! I didn't think that he would combine the ability Blaze with Overheat! If it weren't for Emperor being part-steel, he would have been able resist that combination easily. Emperor, use Hydro Pump!"

Despite the type advantage, Hydro Pump is overwhelmed by the Overheat, causing a lot of damage to Emperor. Emperor lands on his feet as Claire could feel a tingling sensation running through her body, with fear running through her mind. However, before Claire could make her next move, Claire's PokéGear rings. "What now?"

_Sarah: "Sorry to interrupt your battle, but we've got a monster attack in Oreburgh City near the mine."_

"I'm a little busy right now. Send Dice and Julia to deal with it."

_Sarah: "I would, but I lost contact with them during their mission searching for the Lustrous Orb."_

Claire looks at her opponent. "David?"

David also heard the conversation on his PokéGear. "We'll continue this battle later."

* * *

Back in the chamber, Julia and Dice are debating their next move.

"I guess our only option now is to spring any other traps and survive," Julia suggested.

Dice nods. "Then let's increase our chances for survival."

Both Julia and Dice activate their Morphers. "**Lost Zone, Energize**!"

The two Poké Rangers are now fully morphed in their respective Ranger suits as they walk closer to the Lustrous Orb.

"Ladies first," said Dice. "After all, this is your suggestion."

Julia sighs. "Fine, I'll do it." As Julia is about to touch the Orb, the orb suddenly duplicates itself. One into two, two into four and so on until the whole chamber has a bunch of orbs floating around the two Rangers.

"What do you think will happen if we touch them?" Julia asks.

Dice takes out a Leaf Saber and taps one of the floating orbs. The orb explodes, causing the chamber to slightly shake and forcing Dice and Julia to drop to the ground, staying as low as possible away from the other floating fake orb bombs to avoid another explosion.

"This just keeps getting better and better." Dice looks at Julia. "Got any better ideas, Julia?"

"If you know what my father would do if he were in our place, it's safe to say that my ideas will definitely be better than his hands down." Julia laughs.

"Shooting all of those things is an option, if we don't mind being buried under tons of rocks after the explosions," said Dice.

"Why don't you use your Leaf Sabers on those things and cut them in half?" Julia suggests. "You could cut them in half before they could even explode."

Dice glares at Julia. "Are you insane? I may be able to cut air itself, but if I cut those things in the wrong way, I might double the number of explosions that could end up splitting Mt. Coronet in two. Why don't you use Thunderbolt Punch to short-out those bombs if you're so confident in me?"

Julia frowns. "I'm certainly not planning on doing it."

Dice stares wide-eyed at Julia. "Well, don't expect me to do what you wouldn't do, imbecile!"

"Yeah, yeah, if only Claire is here, she would figure out the best way out of this mess."

* * *

Locals are running away from the Oreburgh Mine as a rampaging armored Rhyperior monster emerges from the Mine and walk towards the City.

The Red and Blue Rangers arrive at the scene fully morphed to face the monster. As he sees the monster, David contacts Sarah. "Sarah, what do we have on that?"

_Sarah: "According to __**AMU**__, he is known as Drillperior. This is all I can get for now. You guys are going to have to fight him while __**AMU**__ will do more analysis."_

"I suppose a name is better than nothing," said Claire.

* * *

Julia looks up at the floating orbs. "You know, I think I can pick out the real one among the fakes. But just in case I'm wrong..."

"I'm not leaving," said Dice. "We're both Poké Rangers, so I don't expect us to go so quickly."

"Then, hope for the best." Julia closed her eyes and stood up. She grabs one of the floating orbs and the other orbs harmlessly disappear into thin air.

"How did you know that was the real one?"

"I didn't. It was just a feeling I had, telling me that this is the real one."

"You had a feeling? I guess it's better than getting buried."

Julia's PokéGear rings and Julia answers the call. "Sexy Raichu Ranger speaking."

_Sarah: "What just happened? I lost you guys when you got near the Lustrous Orb."_

"Next time, we're bringing Claire our Treasure Hunts and I don't care if she's being eaten by a Snorlax," said Dice. "We were caught in a trap and we were lucky to get out alive."

_Sarah: "So, you got the Orb? We're really going to need it now. Claire and David are fighting a monster near Oreburgh. Dice, I'm sending Iron Flygon to your location so that you can get to the others ASAP."_

* * *

"_**Big Fireworks**_!"

"_**Aqua Jet Claws**_!"

David punches Drillperior in the chest while Claire attempts to strike Drillperior from behind. Despite the two-sided attack, Drillperior shrugs off the attacks and swings his arms, hitting both Rangers. Claire is sent flying as she lands in on the ground.

David rolls on the ground and picks himself up. "What kind of frigging armor-plated monster is this? Both Fire and Water can't seem to do any damage to it!"

_Sarah: "Guys, as far as __**AMU **__can analyze, Drillperior's only vulnerability appears to be his horn drill."_

"Aim for the Horn!" Claire orders as she and David aim their LZ Blasters at Drillperior's horn drill. Both Claire and David took their shots at the drill and landed a direct hit. However, the energy shots suddenly rebound off the drill back at Claire and David, hitting them hard.

Claire sits up and punches the ground. "I don't get it. We just hit that horn and all it did is bounce the attack back at us. What are we doing wrong?"

_Sarah: "Yeah, about that, you just can't simply use any attack on that horn drill. You need to use a specific combination of attacks to be able to do real damage. Hit him with fire, followed by water, then an electric attack. With that, it should crack the drill and spread the crack onto Drillperior's armor."_

"So, where the hell is Julia?" said David.

"Over here! _**Rapid Charge Beams**_!"

Julia rides in on the StormRider Cycle and fires a volley of Charge Beams at Drillperior, while each hit is not doing any damage, the impact cause him to lose his balance.

Julia halts the motorcycle next to David and Claire. "Dice is on his way with Iron Flygon. So, what's this I hear about a combination attack?"

Claire nods. "I think it's time for you two to use your new attacks. David, after that battle with NineWhips, I was able to ensure that you can replicate her most powerful attack with your Blazing Spears, but you can only use it once every two hours or it will cause you to demorph if you use the attack within the time limit."

David nods. "I get to use _**Overheat Drive**_, cool."

"Julia, I was planning on getting you a new weapon but this new attack with your Storm Gauntlets will have to do. It's called _**Electro Blast**_."

"Got it."

Claire looks at David. "On your signal, hit Drillperior at his horn drill and I'll follow up with my attack. Once I've damaged the horn, Julia hits it with everything she's got."

Drillperior regains its balance and turns its attention to the Rangers.

"Now! _**Overheat Drive**_!"

David crosses his spears and focusing the energy he has, David performs a powerful Overheat Drive attack that hits Drillperior's horn drill. Despite the flames, the Drill remains intact, although it's glowing red from the heat.

"My turn! _**Aqua Jet Claws**_!"

Claire dashes towards Drillperior with a jet of water from the claws. Drillperior instinctively dodge Claire's attack, but the water from the jet hits the drill, causing cracks to appear on his drill from the sudden change in the drill's temperature.

"Time for the Coup de Grace! _**Electro Blast**_!"

Julia focuses a burst of electricity into a ball in her gauntlets. Then, Julia throws the ball at Drillperior's horn, causing the horn drill to shatter. With the destruction of the horn drill, Drillperior's impenetrable armor is now cracked from the head to the rest of the body.

Before the Rangers could finish the job, Iron Flygon lands in front of Drillperior. Sitting inside Iron Flygon's cockpit is Dice, with a grin on his face. "Allow me to finish him off with a new Iron Flygon combination! _**Dragonfly Drill Spear**_!"

Suddenly, a green spear with a drill at the end appears next to Iron Flygon as the mobile armor grabs the weapon. "With this blow..."

The Green Drill Spear drills straight through Drillperior's body, creating a massive hole through the broken armor in the torso.

"...I shall seal your fate!" Iron Flygon pulls the weapon out of Drillperior's body, causing the monster to explode.

* * *

ChaRaging and DeathScyther watch Drillperior's destruction on a screen. "Make it grow, D-S."

DeathScyther sighs as he performs the ritual. "Power of the Lost Zone, Maximize!

* * *

Four swords form a seal around Drillperior's remains.

David groans. "I am beginning to hate those four swords."

"Let's call in K-Bird," said Julia.

Claire raises a hand. "You two take a break. Dice, did you successfully get the Lustrous Orb?"

Dice nods as he sits inside Iron Flygon. "Got it and it's now connected to the Morphing Grid."

"Then, it's time for me to bring out the new Zord." Claire presses a button on her Morpher. "S-Dragon, unleash!"

In the sky above Oreburgh, three different colored dimensional vortexes appear in the sky. Out of the purple vortex, Ghost Giratina appears. Temporal Dialga appears out of the blue vortex while the new Palkia Zord appears from the pink vortex

Claire sits in cockpit of the Palkia Zord. "Ghost Giratina, Temporal Dialga and Spatial Palkia, online!"

The three Sinnoh Dragon Zords are hovering above Drillperior. "I'm in a really bad mood right now after you interrupted my battle, so I'm going to give you a piece of this Zord. _**Extra-Dimensional Slash**_!"

Spatial Palkia swings its claws at Drillperior, despite the huge distance between the two large opponents. However, a pink slash strikes Drillperior in the body doing heavy damage.

Claire smirks under her helmet. "With S-Dragon, we can control Time, Space and Antimatter. Let's do this. S-Dragon Megazord, assemble!"

Temporal Dialga's body splits apart. All four of Dialga legs merge to form a pair of legs. Spatial Palkia's head and neck split from the body as Ghost Giratina merges with Palkia's torso, forming a new head and neck. The merged pair of legs fuses with Palkia's legs, forming the legs of the Megazord. Dialga's head and neck merges with the right side of the Megazord, forming the right arm while Palkia's head and neck merge with the left side of the Megazord, forming the left arm. Dialga's back wing appears on the Dialga arm, forming a shield while Palkia's wings merge together, forming a sword in the Palkia arm. Claire sits in the cockpit as she pilots the S-Dragon Megazord solo.

"S-Dragon Megazord formation, complete!" Claire announced. "This battle is now ours."

Drillperior angrily swings his claws at the S-Dragon Megazord, but the S-Dragon Megazord deflects the attacks using the Dialga Wing Shield.

"Time to put an end to this!" Claire aims the Dialga arm at Drillperior. "_**Time Cannon**_!"

The S-Dragon Megazord's Dialga arm fires a blast of energy that freezes Drillperior in its place by stopping time around it.

"And now the finisher! _**Extra-Dimensional Slash**_!"

Using the Palkia arm to hold the Palkia Wing Sword, the S-Dragon Megazord swings the sword at the helpless Drillperior and a pink energy slash hits Drillperior's horn drill.

Claire grins. "Let's call that a _broken time-face_ assault!"

The energy from the attack surges through Drillperior's body via the drill, causing a massive explosion that vaporizes Drillperior.

* * *

Killer-Beedrill slips into a museum somewhere in Johto. He enters a large room and flies towards a power box. Killer-Beedrill disables the security measures and with the security down, Killer-Beedrill knows that he has only seconds to steal the orb before Security arrives. The general flies towards the middle of the room where a small blue orb is on display.

"At last, the object that Master Zeromew has desired. This object will prove to him that I am capable as his spymaster! As long as he appreciates me, it doesn't matter how the others treat me." Killer-Beedrill takes the orb and leaves the museum just as Security arrives.

A security guard enters the room and checks for anything missing. Everything else is left untouched, except for the display in the middle of the room. "Oh no, the Soul Dew has been stolen...again!"

* * *

Back at the Claire's Jubilife Lab, Claire is making an announcement to the other Rangers.

"I have an announcement to make. I know there are questions that must be answered, otherwise ZeroMew will make you guys doubt me or doubt yourselves the next time you face him."

The other Rangers are enthusiastically listening to what Claire is going to say.

"First, what ZeroMew said is true: I was the one who accidentally freed him from the Lost Zone by ripping a hole in the Space-Time continuum..."

Claire tells the other Rangers about what happened at the ruins near Veilstone City that started this whole mess.

"So, ZeroMew is your Brother?"

Julia smacks David on the back of the head with a magazine. "No, Claire just explained that ZeroMew is using Claire's brother's body to conquer this world."

David rubs the back of his head. "That makes sense. So what do we do to free your bother from ZeroMew's control?"

Claire leans on a chair. "I made a promise with my brother that in a time whenever one of us is against each other, whether it's by our own will or we are being controlled, the only thing we can do is beat some sense into the other, or beat the other to an inch from death."

Julia raises a hand. "Isn't the second option a bit extreme?"

"Works for me," said David.

"But what would ZeroMew want with Naomi?" asked Dice.

Clair crosses her arms. "I'm guessing that he wants Naomi's intelligence because she is one of the few people in the world who can figure out what I'm thinking. I can only hope that he doesn't bring Naomi out of her Coma."

Claire pauses to take a deep breath. "Anyway, here's the second part of my announcement: As you all know I am unofficially the leader of this team since I was the one responsible for bringing this team together. But after the events of the past couple of days, I realized that I am not cut out to be the leader of the team. So, from this moment on, I am resigning from my position as the unofficial leader of this team. Julia will be the new leader of the team."

**[End of 06]**

_**David: **__Next time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..._

**David:** "What..."

**Dice: **"The..."

**Julia:** "Pika?"

**Claire:** "My decision is final."

**?:** "Great ancestors! Grant me the strength to strike down my enemies!"


	7. Leadership Issues

**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years_

_With approval from Blaze Productions_

Disclaimers: Pokémon and related properties belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
Power Rangers Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM and related properties belong to Saban, Disney, BVS and etc.  
Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

_**A/N:**__ I bet that this is the first time a Poké Rangers team is led by a Sexy Female Yellow Raichu Ranger. Anyway, this chapter may appear to be a filler chapter, but it does have a couple of key characters appearing._

_**A/N 2: **__In other news, be extremely careful with the titles of your chapters. I'm getting the feeling that must have a blacklist of Chapter title choices that will end up removing your chapters without warning._

* * *

_**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**__ is brought to you by_...

'_Storm and his Amazing Multicolored Scarf'_.

_And the PSL (Pokémon Soccer League) Team, __**Inter Saffron**_.

* * *

_**Dice:**__ "Last time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..."_

The Poké Rangers have arrived at Claire's Jubilife lab to recuperate from the battle against ZeroMew. It was at this time that David challenges Claire to a Pokémon Battle that she hadn't been doing for a long time, while Dice and Julia search for the Lustrous Orb near Eterna City.

It was during this time that a monster known as Drillperior terrorized the citizens of Oreburgh. David and Claire are forced to put their battle on hold while Julia and Dice overcame the trap they stumbled across, acquiring the Lustrous Orb in the process. With the Lustrous Orb connected to the Morphing Grid, Claire is able to initiate the S-Dragon sequence, enabling her and Dice to bring out Spatial Palkia, the Zord needed to form the S-Dragon Megazord and defeat Drillperior.

After the battle, Claire tells her teammates the truth about how everything started and her plans to select a new Leader for the Poké Rangers team...

* * *

**[07. Leadership Issues]**

Half an hour before Claire's announcement, Claire is in front of her computer speaking to Sarah in her lab.

_Sarah: "It's great to see you back to your usual self, Claire. But are you sure you want to choose a new leader for the team?"_

"I may have the Brains, but I lack the ability to lead a team, Sarah. You of all people should know that."

_Sarah: "So, who's going to be the new leader? Will it be Big Mouth Red?"_

"I'm not even sure. I know Red Rangers are usually the leaders of their teams, but David's lack of self-control worries me. I guess I can try something different for the time being. If it works out, we might be the first Poké Ranger team to do this."

* * *

**[Insert Opening V1 (link to the opening is on my Bio)]**

* * *

Half an hour later, Claire has made the announcement on her decision to resign her position as the leader of the team.

"But after the events of the past couple of days, I realized that I am not cut out to be the leader of the team. So, from this moment on, I am resigning from my position as the unofficial leader of this team. Julia will be the new leader of the team."

David's jaw drops. "What..."

Dice could only stare at Claire. "The..."

Julia points at herself. "Pika?"

The Poké Rangers team has been assembled in the Lab for an important meeting involving the new leader of the team.

"Call it a _'honeymoon period'_. If Julia proves to be a competent Leader, then I know that our future as a team is ensured. Who knows, we might be the first Poké Ranger Team to be led by a Yellow Ranger."

The three Rangers protest the decision.

"But I'm the Red Ranger! I should be the leader of the team!"

"No! I'm here longer than these two Rookies! Why should I follow Julia?"

"Why am I selected as the Leader?"

Claire sits on a chair and turns to her computer. "My decision is final. I've self-relegated myself to the position of Strategist. If you have any problems, take them up with your new leader. Now if you excuse me, I got some grinding to catch up on."

Claire turns her attention to her computer game, as the two Rangers' attentions are now on Julia. "I guess you guys are pretty pissed that I'm now in charge, right?"

Both David and Dice have the look on their faces reading _'No (beep), Pikachu.'_

"I guess my first order is for us to have a break in Jubilife," said Julia. "Hopefully it would give us time to work on our teamwork and work out whatever issues you have with me in charge."

* * *

At ZeroMew's lair, DeathScyther and ChaRaging are planning their next move.

"It's my move, D-S, unless you got a better idea."

DeathScyther crosses his arm/blades. "I think I'll hear out your idea first before I suggest mine. Remember the Great Purrie?"

ChaRaging sniggers. "Who could forget that walking joke? Fine, I'll tell you my plan. I'm going to guilt the Rangers into losing against my next monster."

"Guilt? I don't think that their conscience would allow them to think about the monsters they destroy."

"Well, you'd be surprised with this one."

A humanoid Marowak appears behind ChaRaging, with shamanic markings on the external skull and various ritual objects attached to the Marowak's Bone Club that makes noises whenever the club is shaken.

"I present to you Spirit Medium BoneShaman. He will channel the wrath of the fallen enemies of the Poké Rangers and use their power against them."

DeathScyther inspects the monster. "Interesting, you intend to bring back our past failures to haunt the Rangers?"

* * *

Back at Claire's Jubilife Lab, Claire is still concentrating on her computer game as the other three Rangers are now in a leadership debate.

"Alright, Julia, name one Poké Ranger team that is not led by a Red Ranger," said David.

Julia rubs her chin. "I think there was one team led by a Blue Ranger. And then, there's also a team that doesn't even have a Red Ranger as part of their main team. That is as far as I know, because I'm stumped."

"If that is the case, pass the leadership to me. As far as I know, Green is on the path of being the leader because Green will eventually become Red." Suddenly, Dice scratches his head. "Or is it the other way around? I'm starting to confuse myself now."

Before the debate could escalate, Sarah contacts the Rangers on their PokéGears.

_Sarah: "Guys, not wanting to alarm you, but there is a strong LZ Energy reading in front of the lab. Looks like someone wants to bring the fight to you."_

* * *

The four Rangers exit Claire's lab to find a humanoid Marowak sitting in the middle of a large circular seal on the ground.

"I don't remember hiring someone to mess with my landscape," said Claire.

"I am BoneShaman, Spirit Medium and I am here to put an end to you, Poké Rangers."

Julia opens her PokéGear Morpher. "Not on my watch! Ready?"

Claire, David and Dice follow suit. "Ready!"

"**Lost Zone, Energize**!"

The four Poké Rangers activate their Morphers, going through their respective morphing sequences wearing their respective Ranger Suits wearing their respective helmets.

"**Lost Zone Yellow Storm Raichu Ranger**!"

"**Lost Zone Blazing Red Charizard Ranger**!"

"**Lost Zone Ocean Blue Empoleon Ranger**!"

"**Lost Zone Forest Green Sceptile Ranger**!"

"**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**!"

An explosion of yellow, red, blue and green smoke appear behind the four Rangers.

BoneShaman taps the ground with his shamanic Bone Club four times. "Good. Good. You have sealed your fate!" Four seals appear behind BoneShaman. "Great Ancestors, grant me the strength to strike down my enemies! Grant me the power to bring back my fallen comrades!"

Four familiar monsters appear within the seals.

"**Armored Warrior, MagneHead!**"

"**Ocean Hunter, SharpMariner!**"

"**Fire Vixen, NineWhips!**"

"**Charismatic Leader, The Great Puree!**"

After a second of silence, both the good and bad guys laughed at the Great Purrie's name mistake again.

"I mean, **Charismatic Leader, The Great Purrie!**"

The four Rangers regain their composure. "I don't know how, but Puree always cracks me up!" said Dice. "I think I'll put him out of his misery!"

"Go for it, Dice," said Julia. "I'll take on SharpMariner. Claire, you can handle NineWhips, which means MagneHead yours, David."

"No problem. Blazing Spears!" David summons his Blazing Spears.

"Gotcha. Emperor Claws" Claire nods as she summons her Emperor Claws.

* * *

The Great Purrie swings his claws at Dice, but Dice easily deflect the claws with his Leaf Sabers. "Not much of a fighter, are you, Puree?"

"I am The Great Purrie!" The Meowth Monster performs a ferocious claw swipe at Dice, but the Green Ranger dodges the claws by falling backwards. Dice quickly plants his Leaf Sabers into the ground, giving him leverage to perform a circular back-flip kick at the Great Purrie's face, causing the monster to stagger backwards as Dice safely puts both feet onto the ground.

Dice grins as he pulls his swords out of the ground. "I'm awesome, admit it. _**Leaf Blade Dance**_!"

Dice swings his Leaf Sabers at the Great Purrie, cutting him down. "Let's see if you can come back from that!"

* * *

"Time for Round Two!" Julia rides the StormRider Cycle towards SharpMariner.

'_Last time I fought SharpMariner, he's not great in a long range battle. But something feels different this time. I think I'll change things up this time, just in case.'_

"I need to borrow another LZ Blaster!"

Dice tosses his blaster to Julia, "Here you go!"

Julia speeds by, catching Dice's sidearm. "Thanks!"

SharpMariner clashes his fists together. "I'm ready for your toy this time, Yellow Ranger!"

"Yeah, I guess you would, since you took quite a beating last time." Julia jumps off her motorbike and pulls out her own LZ Blaster and aims both LZ Blasters at SharpMariner. "So, eat this! _**LZ Blasters**_!"

Julia fires a volley of energy shots at SharpMariner as she flies through the air with each shot hitting SharpMariner. Julia rolls on the ground as she focuses her energy into her Storm Gauntlets.

"Playtime is over, _**Electro Blast**_!" Julia throws a focused ball of electricity at SharpMariner, finishing him off.

* * *

Claire and NineWhips are in close combat as NineWhips tries to kick Claire, but Claire blocks the kicks with her Emperor Claws. Suddenly, one of NineWhip's tails wraps around Claire's neck. "I haven't forgotten what you did to me last time! Call this payback for those _**Invisible Tentacles**_!"

Claire struggles to breath. "Don't...do it...it won't...end so well."

NineWhips laughs. "Ha! Even if you beg for your life, I won't show you any mercy!"

Despite being strangled by the tail, Claire grins under her helmet. "It's...your...loss. _**Aqua Jet Claws**_!" Suddenly, the Emperor Claws shoots out a jet of water at NineWhips, catching the Ninetales monster by surprise. Using the force of the water jet, Claire spins around and swings her Emperor Claws at NineWhips' torso, defeating her.

Claire catches her breath as she rubs her neck. "I told you not to do it. It won't end so well...for you."

* * *

MagneHead swings his fist at David, who promptly dodges the attacks. "I think I'll end this quickly."

David jumps up and lands a powerful kick at MagneHead's head. "_**Dynamic Blaze Kick**_!" David then swings around and lands a second kick at MagneHead's head, sending MagneHead flying into the air. However, due to MagneHead's weight, he didn't fly far but David quickly swings his spears. "_**Overheat Drive**_!"

David ferociously swings his Blazing Spears at MagneHead using his attack, finishing off the first enemy he fought in the beginning.

"We've beaten these jokers before, what makes you think we'll lose to them again?" David asks.

BoneShaman begins to chant again. "Great Ancestors, Grant me the strength to strike down my enemies! Grant me the power to bring back my Comrades!"

Suddenly, four seals appear on the remains of the four fallen monsters. The four monsters are suddenly back to full strength.

"No way!" MagneHead grabs David by the neck and throws him at Julia. Julia quickly dodges her flying teammate as Claire and Dice join Julia. David picks himself off the ground and joins the other Rangers.

"It's like we never even touched them," said Dice.

"Any good ideas, leader?" asked Claire.

"Let's try something everyone hasn't seen before." Julia looks at Claire. "Call in Iron Flygon!"

Claire nods as she calls in the mobile weapon using her Morpher. "**Iron Flygon: Mobile Armor Mode**!"

Iron Flygon flies in, landing in front of the Poké Rangers. "David, it's your turn to ride."

David sits inside Iron Flygon's cockpit. "Nice. I always wanted to be on the inside."

Julia nods. "Go for it!"

Iron Flygon's back opens up, revealing a bunch of jets. "Let's do it! _**Dragonfly Blazing Dynamo Rush**_!"

Using its jets, Iron Flygon propels itself forward towards the five monsters in a mad rush. At that high speed, BoneShaman and his allies could not react in time to avoid Iron Flygon, causing an effect similar to a bowling ball hitting all ten pins, causing all five monsters to fly everywhere.

"Strike!" yelled David.

Iron Flygon decelerates and David has the target indicator on BoneShaman and the resurrected monsters. "Here's one to finish things off. _**Dragonfly Big Bang**_!"

Iron Flygon's shoulders open up and fires off an array of energy missiles at the monsters. BoneShaman could see the danger.

"Great Ancestors, protect me from harm!"

The four monsters quickly recover and surround the Spirit Medium, sacrificing their bodies to shield BoneShaman from the attack. BoneShaman slowly stands up and raises his Bone Club. "Rangers, you are really invoking the wrath of my ancestors!"

BoneShaman slams his Bone Club onto the ground. "Great Ancestors, grant me the strength to strike down my enemies! Make my comrades grow!"

A seal forms around the four fallen monsters, causing the monsters to enlarge themselves to the size of the buildings.

Dice groans. "This guy talks too much about his ancestors."

"Let's double team them," Julia ordered

Claire nods. "You got it."

Julia and David pressed the button on their Morphers to summon their Zords. "K-Bird, unleash!"

Dice and Claire summon their Zords. "S-Dragon, unleash!"

David and Julia enter the cockpits of K-Bird Zords. "K-Bird Megazord, assemble!"

Claire and Dice are in the S-Dragon Zords. "S-Dragon Megazord, assemble!"

K-Bird Zords merge to form the K-Bird Megazord while the S-Dragon Zords merge to form the S-Dragon Megazord.

Two Megazords are now up against four monsters.

"It's four against two! Let's take them down!" yelled the Great Purrie.

NineWhips and SharpMariner charge towards the S-Dragon Megazord from different directions. "We'll destroy you here and now!" SharpMariner yelled.

"And nothing will save you this time," adds NineWhips.

Claire shakes her head. "You underestimate the S-Dragon Megazord. Dice, let's fly!"

The S-Dragon Megazord jumps up as the two monsters collided against each other.

Above the two monsters, the S-Dragon Megazord swings the Palkia Wing Sword at its opponents. "_**Extra-Dimensional Slash**_!"

A pink energy slash hits both monsters, doing massive damage to them.

The head of the S-Dragon Megazord glows as Dice enters the commands for the next attack. "Time to finish this: _**Dimensional Vortex**_!"

The S-Dragon Megazord fires two blasts of energy that hits both NineWhips and SharpMariner.

"Sorry, but you guys will be sent to the Lost Zone and return to what you once were before you were created," Claire explains.

NineWhips could feel herself being pulled into the vortex. "No! Not that place again!"

SharpMariner tries his hardest to resist but it is impossible. "I can't lose like this!"

The two monsters are pulled into their respective vortexes before vanishing as the S-Dragon Megazord lands on its feet. "Two down, with two more to go," said Dice.

Despite facing two of the weakest monsters the Rangers have faced, the two weak monsters are using their own hit-and-run strategy against the K-Bird Megazord. One monster distracts the Megazord while the other attacks the K-Bird Megazord's blind spot.

"One is attacking us at our blind spot while we're fighting off the other!" yelled Julia.

"We need a little help here!"

MagneHead is now attempting to strike the K-Bird Megazord from behind as the Megazord faces the Great Purrie.

Julia hears Claire's voice in her helmet. "If one is attacking your blind spot, then we'll blast that blind spot"

"_**Time Cannon**_!" The S-Dragon Megazord's Dialga arm fires a time-stopping blast at MagneHead, freezing him in his place. "Finish him, guys!" Dice yelled.

"_**Trinity Blast**_!" The K-Bird Megazord spins around and fires a combined elemental attack at MagneHead, vaporizing him.

"Not again!" MagneHead screamed.

"I got to get out of here!" Seeing his comrade vaporized, The Great Purrie tries to make a run for it, but the K-Bird throws the Six-Winged Shuriken at the escaping monster.

"_**Six-Winged Shuriken: Trinity Slash**_!" The Great Purrie gets cut down by the K-Bird Megazord's Shuriken. "I should have stayed dead," said the Meowth monster before exploding.

All that is left is BoneShaman as the two Megazords face the Spirit Medium.

Dice grins. "Four against two? Now it's none against two, except for one Shaman."

"Time for us to put an end to you before you become a real threat," said Julia as she looks down at BoneShaman. "Let's finish this, guys!"

Claire smiles. "That's the team leader I'm looking for."

"This isn't over yet! Great Ancestors! Grant me the power to strike down my enemies! Bring back my comrades from the other side!"

Nothing happens. "Great Ancestors, have you forsaken me? Grant me the power to strike down my enemies!" BoneShaman calms himself down. "I must used up too much of my power!"

Greatly outnumbered and outsized against such formidable opponents, BoneShaman growls. "You may have beaten me this time, but you haven't seen the last of me!"

BoneShaman escapes from the battle by disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Well, four out of five is not bad," said David.

* * *

Julia, Dice and David are sitting on a park bench outside the TV station in Jubilife City. Julia is eating an ice cream as David and Dice each drink a can of PikaMax Cola.

As Julia enjoys her Ice Cream, a thought enters her mind. "Let's see. I'm Leo, Claire's Don and David's Raph, so that makes Dice Mikey."

"What are you talking about, Julia?" asked Dice.

"Since we're a team of four and I'm now the Leader, I'm comparing our roles to one of my favorite TV shows as a kid."

"What TV show would that be?" asked David.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles," Julia answered. "I'm the leader, so I'm Leonardo. Claire's the smart one, so she's Donatello. David's a hothead, so he's Raphael and that instantly makes Dice the Michelangelo."

Dice frowns. "I'm not a party dude and I look silly wearing green and orange. If you suggest giving me a bowl cut and bushy eyebrows next, I will turn Storm into a fur hat and wear it."

Julia's face turns pale. "Alright, I won't suggest such an outrageous thing to you next time."

Dice changes the subject. "I recently watched the Kanto PSL _(Pokémon Soccer League)_ because Hoenn's one is just boring. Since you two are from Kanto, which teams do you support?"

David raises his fist. "Cinnabar FC!"

Dice smiles. "Cool, me too." Both gave a high-five to each other. "What about you, Julia?"

"Inter Saffron," Julia answered.

Both Dice and David look at Julia. "That's a surprise. I thought you would root for CKSA Cerulean since you're from Cerulean."

"Inter Saffron is one of the Kanto PSL's best teams," Julia explains. "Not to mention that the team is managed by a Pikachu who calls himself _'The Special One'_ and still successfully manages the team to this day since the 2000s. Storm was named after that Pikachu, proving how passionate I am about this team."

"That must be one really smart Pikachu," said David.

"More like arrogant if a Pikachu would call himself _'the Special One'_."

Julia sends a glare at Dice. "Don't diss the Special One, Dice! You don't see me insulting Cinnabar FC."

Claire walks up to the bench sits next to Julia. "For the record, I'm a CSKA Cerulean Fan."

"So, where to next, Claire?" asked David.

"It depends on our leader." Claire looks at Julia. "Any idea where to go next?"

"I don't know. I barely have an idea on our next move. After the last few battles, all I know is that four Poké Rangers aren't enough for the task."

Claire smiles. "I was hoping that you would say that. You do remember that there are two more Rangers currently protecting both Kanto and Johto. I think it's time for you to ask for their help."

Julia looks at Claire and recalls Claire's words from before.

'_If there are any problems in Kanto, the two Rangers in Johto will both protect Kanto and Johto.'_

Julia finishes her ice cream and makes her first important decision as the leader of the current Poké Rangers team. "Claire, tell Kyle that our next destination is Johto."

* * *

DeathScyther flings BoneShaman to a corner. "He didn't do a damn thing at all! All he did is boost the egos of the Poké Rangers!"

ChaRaging sighs. "I guess I revealed my hand a bit too early, D-S. We need more dead monsters before he can reach his full potential."

"Well, he's joining them first before that happens!" DeathScyther raises his blade for an execution, but before he could do the deed...

"DeathScyther, stay your blade!" ZeroMew appears on his throne, glaring at his subordinate.

DeathScyther lowers his blade. "Yes, Master."

Another voice speaks. "BoneShaman will live for now. Today's loss is the result of ChaRaging's oversight. However, the good news is that you have enabled me to gather enough data on the Poké Rangers for me to use."

DeathScyther and ChaRaging look up to see woman wearing a white lab coat is leaning on the side of ZeroMew's throne.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked DeathScyther.

"My name is Naomi Su." The woman twirls a bit of her green hair around a finger, with her dark grey eyes looking at the two Generals. "And I'm here to help you eliminate the Poké Rangers."

**[End of 07]**

_**Claire: **__Next time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..._

**?:** "My ability to predict the near future is always 100%. Nothing can change that."

**?:** "I can change into anybody, by altering my DNA, height, weight and even my scent."

**?:** "I foresee the end of the Red Ranger."

**Claire:** "Careful, this one can become any one of us!"


	8. Something Different

**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years_

_With approval from Blaze Productions_

Disclaimers: Pokémon and related properties belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
Power Rangers Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM and related properties belong to Saban, Disney, BVS and etc.  
Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

_**A/N:**__ If anyone has read any of Psyduck Ranger's fanfics, you will notice the appearance of Golden Youths in this chapter. That's because Lost Zone takes place in 2021, 5 years after Golden Youths is established in 2016._

_**A/N 2:**__ Yeah, this is a bit of filler to help move the story along to the next chapter._

* * *

_**Claire:**__ "Last time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..."_

Claire passes the leadership of the team to Julia. Although initially unsure of her role of the team, Julia quickly assumes her new role during a battle against BoneShaman, a monster who revived four enemies who were defeated by the Rangers. The Poké Rangers were able to fight them off and BoneShaman is forced to make a retreat after using up too much energy.

Meanwhile, Naomi has been brought out of her coma and is now working with ZeroMew...

* * *

**[08. And Now, For Something Different]**

Julia is outside a locked door on the S.S. SeaBlade.

"I know this is not the way we want it to happen, but if you listen to me, we could negotiate."

Claire walks up to Julia. "Any success?"

"No. He's refusing to listen to me unless I have something he wants in exchange."

Claire is holding a small red cloth. "Would this red scarf do?"

"Well, he does consider himself cool, so I think it should do, but just in case the negotiation fails..." Julia puts on a pair of rubber gloves.

Claire unlocks the door. "Alright, I've unlocked the door. Once I open it, it's all up to you get that Light Ball. Just remember that your new weapon needs a Light Ball to calibrate it to its full power."

"I know, but Storm is quite stubborn when it comes to his Light Ball."

"Either way, it's faster to borrow Storm's Light Ball since you know how hard it is to get one of those."

Julia takes the red scarf from Claire. "If anything happens to me, you're in charge of the team again." Julia enters the room as she dodges a Thunderbolt from Storm.

* * *

**[Opening Theme V1:]**

**Claire:**_ "A Mew was banished from this world by Arceus hundreds of years ago, until he was set free six months ago. The only ones who can protect the world from him are..."_

The Four Rangers activate their Morphers.

"**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**"

Red, Yellow, Blue and Green Poké Rangers are fully morphed.

_**Alright let's go, it's time to turn it on,**_

The Red Ranger removes his Charizard helmet, revealing David as he gives the thumbs up.

_**We set the record straight, we're gonna come through to right the wrong,  
(Yeah!) **_

The Yellow Ranger removes her Raichu helmet, revealing Julia as she does a Magical Girl pose with her fingers and winks.

_**Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong,**_

The Blue Ranger removes her Empoleon helmet, revealing Claire as she sweeps her hair.

_**We got it going on,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!)**_

The Green Ranger removes his Sceptile helmet, revealing Dice as he gives the V for Victory sign.

_**We won't let down, cause we're gonna set the pace.**_

At the Bridge, Kyle and Sarah perform a salute to the camera.

_**We're always on the case, putting that Mew in his place,  
(Yeah!) **_

While in the Infirmary, Alexis and Storm are waving at the camera.

_**Bad guys keep messing with their every move,**_

The Yellow Ranger rides the StormRider Cycle into battle.

_**Poké Rangers never lose, always gonna show us through!**_

The Green Ranger jumps over a group of BlackChops.

_**Stop these rangers,  
Here there's no need to fret, **_

In a dark room, ZeroMew is sitting on his throne with his four Generals standing by ZeroMew's Throne.

_**We're the ones that will make a way,  
Here to make change,**_

ZeroMew grabs a sword and cuts the screen in half.

_**When there's trouble we don't quit,  
Come together to save the day,**_

The Blue Ranger sits on Iron Flygon's back as she mows down the mob of BlackChops.

_**Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!**_

The Red Ranger swings his Blazing Spears, creating an explosion that defeats a group of BlackChops surrounding him.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Yellow Ranger performs a flip with her LZ Blaster in her hand, accurately shooting at the BlackChops before perfectly landing on her feet.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!) (Yeah!)**_

The Blue Ranger performs a spin, swinging her Emperor Claws to form a vortex around the BlackChops, sending them flying off.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Green Ranger jumps up as he swings his Leaf Saber at the jumping BlackChops, striking them down.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Go, go, go, go, yeah!)**_

The Z-Jet Mk.2 does a barrel roll in the sky

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

Julia rides the StormRider cycle over a ramp as she speeds away from an explosion behind her.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone! **_

_**(Short Instrumental Solo)**_

The K-Bird Megazord performs the _**Trinity Slash**_ by throwing the Six-Wing Shuriken.

The S-Dragon Megazord follows up with its _**Extra-Dimensional Slash**_.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The four Rangers pose in front of the two Megazords.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**_

* * *

The S.S. SeaBlade docks at Olivine City as Kyle speaks through the ship's speakers.

"Boys and girls, this is your Captain speaking. We have arrived in Olivine City, Johto. Also as a friendly reminder, if you happen to come across any random Foreigners, please make sure Claire is restrained before talking to that Foreigner."

Claire groans as she hears the statement while she makes the finishing touches to Julia's new weapon.

"I don't see why you have to take a jab at me every time you dock my ship, Kyle."

* * *

Julia and Sarah are packing some things onto the Empoleon Humvee while Alexis is tying a red scarf around Storm's neck when they heard Kyle's statement.

"What's the story behind that?" Julia asks.

"It's quite a funny story," said Alexis. "It was around the time I had met up with Claire after not seeing her for years. It happened five years ago back in Jubilife City and this scary-looking foreigner came to me and he didn't look friendly. Suddenly, Claire jumps in and beats the crap out of him."

"Wow! Claire actually saved you?"

Sarah laughs. "No. Actually, do you know Lt. Surge, Vermillion City's Gym Leader?"

Julia nods. "Of course, my dad beat him once in a gym battle."

Alexis continues the story. "Well, Lt. Surge was on holiday in Sinnoh and he was visiting Jubilife when he got lost. He was asking me for directions, but from Claire's point of view, she jumped to the conclusion that I was being harassed."

Julia's face turns pale. _'Wow, I never thought I would hear the day that Lt. Surge would get his ass kicked by a 16-year old girl. No wonder the Vermillion Gym was closed for a months after his holiday.'_

Sarah leans on the Humvee. "Well, I suppose that's my fault for teaching Claire martial arts."

* * *

A Ditto is relaxing on a rock as a Natu is calmly predicting the future. These two Pokémon are not your ordinary Pokémon. These two are actually spies working for Killer-Beedrill.

The Natu spy foresees the arrival of their boss. "I see the Master coming in 5...4...3...2...1..."

Nothing happens. The Ditto looks at the Natu. "Well, where is the Master?"

Killer-Beedrill crash lands in front of the two Pokémon. The General picks himself off the ground and looks at the two Pokémon. "My two spies, what have you found out about the Rangers?"

The Natu speaks. "I have predicted that the Rangers are on their way to Johto, Master."

The Ditto looks at Killer-Beedrill. "I'm ready to pose as one of the rangers to lure them into a trap if necessary, Master."

Killer-Beedrill nods. "Do whatever you can to stop the Rangers at all costs. I'll leave everything in your hands, Nathan the Natu and Meta the Ditto."

Nathan the Natu and Meta the Ditto bow to their master as Killer-Beedrill flies off.

"What do you see in the future, Nathan?" Meta asks.

Nathan stares into the near future. Nathan could see images of three Poké Rangers entering a youth club with the sign on the outside reading _**'Golden Youths'**_, followed by the image of Meta knocking out an employee before transforming into the employee. Meta is seen putting some strange powder into three cups of Smoothies before serving the drinks to the Rangers.

Nathan interprets the vision to Meta. "I see three of the Rangers going to a youth club named _**'Golden Youths'**_. You are there, pretending to be an employee and you will take their orders of three Smoothies. You will put poison into the Smoothies and they will drink it. That is as far as I can see for now."

Meta has an evil grin on his face. "I suppose the Master did order us to do whatever we can to stop the Rangers at all costs, so I'm fine with poisoning the Rangers."

Nathan nods. "My ability to predict the near future is always 100%. Nothing can change that."

* * *

The Empoleon Humvee and StormRider Cycle leaves the S.S. SeaBlade at Olivine city as the Rangers are on their way towards Goldenrod.

"Our first stop is to Goldenrod city. If they're not there, hopefully they would have left a message to tell us where they are."

Claire drives the Humvee with David and Dice as passengers as Claire follows on her motorcycle.

"I don't really want to attract attention to our arrival in Johto," said Claire. "Once we are in Goldenrod, we're splitting up. I'll go and find the other Rangers while you three hang around at the local Youth Club."

Claire gives Dice a small business card. On the back of the card is a map to a place called _**'Golden Youths'**_.

* * *

Golden Youths was established in 2016 by two former Silver Conference Champions as a place for teenagers and young adults to hang out in Goldenrod City. The business run by the husband and wife team is so successful that it even exists in the year 2106. But that is for another story.

A Golden Youths employee named Donald is cleaning a fridge when he hears a small distress cry. Donald quickly investigates the cry originating from the pantry. Inside the pantry, an injured Ditto is lying on the floor.

"What the... How did this Ditto get in here?"

Donald is unaware of the danger behind him. Nathan is on a shelf above Donald as he holds a frying pan. The Natu swings the frying pan at the back of Donald's head, knocking him out cold.

The Ditto quickly stops feigning his injury. "Time for me to be this guy."

Meta transform into Donald, wearing the exact same clothes with the exact same looks and hairstyle.

"I can change into anybody, by altering my DNA, height, weight and even my scent. I can even replicate any clothes my target is wearing."

Meta-Donald stands up and looks at Nathan. "Now, let's see if the Rangers have arrived."

* * *

Julia, Dice, David and Storm enter Golden Youths.

"You still think he'll stink even a century from now?" asks Julia.

Dice nods. "Of course, that's how much he smells."

"Still, that's what makes him popular," adds David.

The three Rangers take their seats in the youth center. "I like the atmosphere here," said Julia. "It's quite nice to come to a place that makes you feel welcome after traveling from faraway places to Goldenrod."

Meta-Donald walks up to the Rangers' table as the Rangers look at the choices. "Do you need anything?"

Julia gives her order. "Choco-Nanab smoothie!"

David nods. "Same here."

Meta-Donald takes down the orders. "Alright, three smoothies coming right up."

Dice shakes his head. "No."

Meta-Donald stops walking. "Excuse me?"

"No smoothies. Instead, can you get us three bottles of PikaMax Cola? And don't open the bottles."

Julia looks at Dice. "What kind of fuzzy logic reasoning is that?"

"I'm saying you can never be too careful. Who knows what kind of enemies could be sent against us by ZeroMew. What if one of them could transform into a human and he's standing in front of us right now?"

Meta-Donald begins to sweat. _'Oh crap.'_

David notices the sweat on Meta-Donald's face. "Is there a problem?"

Meta-Donald grins as he scratches the back of his head. He spots the empty fridge that was being cleaned earlier, so he quickly comes up with an excuse. "Erm...the fridge just broke down this morning, so the PikaMax Colas won't be chilled the way you want it."

Julia crosses her arms. "Dice, you don't have to be so paranoid. I heard rumors that Poké Rangers from other regions hang around this joint, so I doubt that ZeroMew or his goons would risk exposing themselves here, not to mention that we only just arrived here, so how the hell would they know that we would even come here, of all places."

Dice sighs in defeat. "Fine, we'll stick with our original orders of three smoothies, please. Make mine a Choco-Nanab as well."

Meta-Donald grins. _'Exactly as Nathan predicted.'_

Meta-Donald makes the three smoothies and serves the drinks at the table in front of the Rangers as they paid for the drinks.

As Julia is about to take a sip of the poisoned smoothie, something is nagging in her mind. _'Hmm, I seem to be forgetting something.'_

Dice and David are also about to take a sip of their poisoned smoothies...

"Damn it! Some Pikachu wearing a red scarf has stolen the ketchup!"

Julia, David and Dice spit out their smoothies. Only one Pikachu wearing a red scarf right now would be daring enough to pull such a stunt. "Storm!"

Dice groans. "Unbelievable."

Julia growls. "I knew he would do something like this and I told him to behave!"

Storm runs out of Golden Youths with his stolen bottle of Ketchup.

"Come back here, you Stupid Pikachu!" Julia screamed as she, David and Dice chase after Storm into the streets of Goldenrod.

Both Meta-Donald and Nathan stared at the scene in disbelief. Meta returns to his Ditto form and glares at Nathan. "Why didn't your future foresee that? We would have eliminated the Rangers if it weren't for that meddling Pikachu!"

Nathan defends his prediction. "While my predictions are accurate, I cannot predict the many variables that would lead to the outcome I see."

* * *

In the street outside Golden Youths, Julia grabs Storm by the scarf. "You stupid Pikachu! If you pull something like that again, I will stick you in your Poké Ball for the rest of the trip! I knew I should have left you on the ship like I did in Sinnoh!"

Dice and David catches up to Julia. "I don't think they'll want us back there after what happened," said David.

Dice nods. "Yeah, I'm beginning to get the feeling that Storm will cause just as much trouble as Claire."

* * *

Meta and Nathan are walking through the forest outside Goldenrod to plan their next move. Suddenly, Nathan has a vision. Nathan sees Meta transforming into a Teddiursa before attacking a random Teddiursa carrying some berries. The Teddiursa runs off crying. Nathan is pulled back to reality as he spots Meta glaring at a happy Teddiursa carrying a pawful of berries.

"That Teddiursa is far too happy for my liking," said Meta. "I'm in a bad mood right now, so I'll just go steal his berries!"

Meta transforms into a copy of the Teddiursa. Meta-Teddiursa hits the Teddiursa with a scratch attack, causing the Teddiursa to drop his berries. Though caught by surprise by the attack, the Teddiursa runs off crying.

Meta and Nathan collect the spoils of that quick fight.

"At least we got something to eat for now."

Suddenly, Nathan receives a premonition. Nathan's vision sees the fully morphed Red Ranger being hit by a Future Sight attack, vaporizing him. Nathan is brought back to reality.

"I foresee the end of the Red Ranger."

Meta eats a berry. "Oh, that's good. Then I have nothing to worry about when I face the Rangers."

"Don't you want to know how it will happen?"

"After what happened last time, I'll take a pass," said Meta. "I'm going to eliminate the Rangers my way. Eventually, I'm sure your prophecy will come true."

* * *

Claire meets up with the other three Rangers where the Empoleon Humvee is parked.

"They're not in Goldenrod," Claire.

"That's bad," said David.

"But they did leave a message saying that they will be going to the Ruins of Alph and Mt. Silver."

"That's good," said Dice.

"Unfortunately, a bunch of Sudowoodos have decided to congregate near the National Park, blocking the direct route to the Ruins."

"That's bad," said Julia.

"But we could go through Azalea to get to the Ruins of Alph."

"That's good," said David.

"But first, I need to deal with a flat tire on the Humvee."

"That's bad," said Dice.

"So, Julia will go on ahead to Azalea with the StormRider cycle and book us a room at the Pokémon Center."

"That goo...wait." Julia looks at Claire. "Are you sure you want me to go on ahead? And why do we even need to book a room at the Pokémon Center?"

Claire rubs her arm. "Yeah, sorry about wasting half a day in Goldenrod, but I forgot to call ahead to find out where they are. The detour through Azalea will take an extra day, so we'll stopover at Azalea for the night."

* * *

The Empoleon Humvee is driving along the road through Ilex Forest. Dice is looking outside the car and spots a spoonless Kadabra looking through some thick grass.

"That's interesting. There's a spoonless Kadabra looking for his spoon over there. You think Julia would say something if she saw that."

David shakes his head. "Nah, I bet she wouldn't waste our time with something like that."

Claire looks ahead and spots Julia leaning on a tree. She stops the Humvee.

"What seems to be the problem, Julia?" asked Claire.

Julia points into the forest. "Storm has gone to take a leak and he hasn't been back for a while. I'm starting to get worried."

David nods. "I understand. It's best if we search for him together otherwise we could get ambushed."

Dice looks around and notices that something is missing. "Where's the StormRider Cycle?"

Julia smiles at Dice. "I hid it in a safe place because I don't want anyone to sabotage my ride, you know?"

Dice nods. "Fair enough."

"Anyway, did you guys see that Kadabra?" asked Julia. "He was looking among the grass and I was wondering why until I stopped to check what he was doing. It turns out he lost his spoon and it got me thinking of a quote from this awesome movie trilogy. It got me thinking that perhaps the Kadabra never had the spoon at all. _'There is no Spoon'_.

David frowns. "I see."

Before Julia could lead the Rangers further into the forest, David suddenly points at Julia. "Don't even think of taking another step, you fraud!"

Julia stops walking. "I guess it was pretty obvious, eh? Then again, I bet the real Julia wouldn't allow Storm to leave her side, right?"

"Actually, the real Julia would never make such a ridiculous reference," David explained.

The fake Julia stared wide eyed at David. "You can't be serious. Damn, I should have kept the façade up. Looks like I'm going to have to deal with all three with you here and now."

"I guess we know what to do next," said David.

David, Dice and Claire open their PokéGear Morphers. "**Lost Zone, Energize**!"

The three Poké Rangers activate their Morphers, going through their respective morphing sequences wearing their respective Ranger Suits wearing their respective helmets.

Meta-Julia laughs. "I guess I should do the same. **Lost Zone, Energize**!" Meta-Julia suddenly morphs into the Yellow Raichu Ranger.

Dice grins under his helmet. "I guess if we still have any issues with Julia being the leader, now is the time to vent our frustrations."

Meta-Yellow pulls out the LZ Blaster and converts it to its Blade Forme. "**LZ Blade**!"

Dice pulls out his Leaf Sabers. "Let's see how you compare to the real Yellow Ranger!"

Meta-Yellow swings her weapon at Dice, but Dice swiftly performs an evasion roll and strikes Meta-Yellow in the torso with his Leaf Sabers.

Meta-Yellow feels the area where she received the damage. "Not bad, Green, but I'm not just limited to being the Yellow Ranger."

Meta-Yellow's helmet and color suddenly changes, with the helmet changing from Raichu into Empoleon and the color changes from Yellow to Blue.

"**Emperor Claws**!" Meta-Blue summons a copy of Claire's weapons.

"Careful, this one can become any one of us!" Claire yells at her teammates.

"_**Cross Claws**_!" Meta-Blue attacks Dice and David with the Emperor Claws, doing damage to them. "_**Aqua Jet Claws**_!" The water jets from Meta-Blue's Emperor Claws launch Meta-Blue towards Claire. Meta-Blue swings her blade at Claire, doing damage to the Blue Ranger,

* * *

Nathan the Natu is watching the battle from behind a tree. "Oh no, Meta is facing the Rangers head on. I must help him." Nathan focuses his energy. "_**Future Sight**_, eliminate the Red Ranger!"

The Natu fires a blast of energy into the future.

* * *

"Time for a change." Meta-Blue's helmet and color changes once more, changing from Blue Empoleon to Green Sceptile.

"**Leaf Sabers**!" Meta-Green fuses the sabers. "I can take you guys down! _**Magical Razor Leaf Blade Storm**_!" Meta-Green spins the Leaf Sabers, creating a powerful sharp flurry of leaves flying towards the three Rangers.

David quickly stands in the path of the attack. "Don't underestimate me! **Blazing Spears**!" David summons his Blazing Spears and begins to spin both spears in his hands at such high speeds that the spears are set alight from the friction in the air. "I use Fire-Type moves, so I can stop this attack! _**Fire Spin Dance**_!"

David spins around as the flames from the attack to burn the leaves from the attack, protecting Claire and Dice. David glares at Meta-Green. "If you have the guts, I dare you to face me as my doppelganger!"

Meta-Green laughs. "Challenge, accepted, Red Ranger!"

Meta-Green changes from Green Sceptile to Red Charizard. "Bring it on!" yelled Meta-Red. "**Blazing Spears**!"

* * *

Behind the bushes, Nathan begins to sweat as he watches the disturbing turn of events. "Oh no, even an idiot could figure out what could happen next! If there are two Red Rangers here, Future Sight has a 50% chance of hitting the real Red Ranger. Meta, you have to undo the transformation or you could get blown up."

* * *

David and Meta-Red's Blazing Spears clash with each other as each clash generates powerful red sparks. However, Meta-Red could see a wide opening in David's wild attacks. With one hand, Meta-Red blocks David's spears and with his free hand, Meta-Red launches his attack. "_**Big Fireworks**_!"

Meta-Red throws an extremely powerful punch at the Red Ranger's torso, doing heavy damage that sends the Red Ranger flying backwards, causing him to demorph.

"Ha! I am far superior to you, Red Ranger! I have defeated you and you are now powerless."

Suddenly, Meta-Red recalls Nathan's prediction and realizes his mistake. _'Oh no, I caused the Red Ranger to demorph and now I'm the Red Ranger!'_

It is too late as a blast of energy appears out of nowhere, hitting Meta-Red from behind.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Meta-Red is caught in an explosion, causing him to return to his Ditto form. However, no one notice the Ditto monster that is sent blasting off.

"That attack was Future Sight," said Claire. "That doppelganger must have used Future Sight earlier and David was meant to be the real target, only for him to be hit by his own attack instead because he was the only Red Ranger in the area."

Dice nods as he helps David up. "I guess we got lucky," said Dice.

* * *

Nathan flies after his partner as Meta is blasted through the air, crash landing in a clearing in the Ilex Forest.

"Meta!"

The Ditto could feel the burns on his body from the explosion. "I was too overconfident. I transformed into the Red Ranger and landed a massive beat down on him, only for me to get hit by your Future Sight."

"Meta, I should have told you even when you refused to listen. I have to atone for my mistake," said Nathan. "I will personally eliminate the Rangers with my own hands. Now, let's see what the future has in store for them..."

Nathan stares into the near future, only to see a pack of angry Ursarings in the vision, bringing Nathan back into the present. The Natu looks at Meta. "Remember that Teddiursa we picked a fight with earlier?"

Before Meta could answer, a pack of angry Ursarings led by that same Teddiursa surround the Ditto and Natu.

The Teddiursa points at Meta and Nathan. "Teddi Ursa! Ted teddi ursa teddi teddi teddiursa ursa teddi teddi ursa!" _(Translation: "That's them! Those two are the ones responsible for stealing our berries!")_

Nathan and Meta cling to each other in fear as the furious Ursarings move closer on their targets. "Somebody save us! Poké Rangers? Anybody? Help us!"

* * *

David, Claire and Dice safely arrive at the Azalea Town Pokémon Center. As the trio enters the Pokémon Center, Julia is sitting at a table brushing Storm's fur.

"What took you guys so long? Does it take more than an episode for you to get to here from Goldenrod in a Humvee after changing a tire? It almost feels you guys are slower than five episodes of _**PokéBall Z**_."

"Don't ask," said Dice as he, Claire and David sit down at the table.

"Still, did any of you guys see a Kadabra along the way here?" asked Julia. "He was looking among the grass and I was wondering why until I stopped to check what he was doing. It turns out he lost his spoon and it got me thinking of a quote from this awesome movie trilogy I watched when I was a kid. Then it hit me, perhaps the Kadabra never had the spoon at all. _'There is no Spoon'_."

Dice, David and Claire's faces turn pale at that statement. When the fake Julia made the same statement, David accused her of being a fake and it turns out that she was a fake. But what if they had accused the real Julia earlier? What would have happened? No one will ever know...

* * *

Outside, an ambulance arrives at the Pokémon Center. A group of Chanseys retrieve two carts out of the ambulance as the local Nurse Joy checks out the patients.

"Oh my, both of these poor Pokémon look like they have beaten to an inch from death by the pack of Ursarings. I don't know what they did, but they must have made those Ursarings very angry. Especially the Ditto, it looks as though he was caught in an explosion."

Nathan the Natu and Meta the Ditto are completely wrapped in bandages, unable to do anything for a long time...

* * *

ChaRaging, Killer-Beedrill, DeathScyther and VictreeBomb are making their way to ZeroMew's throne room.

"I wonder what's so important for the Master to call all of us here for," ChaRaging said.

DeathScyther is following ChaRaging. "It's best not to question what our Master wants."

Killer-Beedrill looks around. "But I have a very bad feeling about this, and that not just from my experience as the Spymaster."

As the generals enter the room, a dark seal suddenly appears under the four Generals.

"What is this?" ChaRaging looks down.

"Damn, it's a trap!" cursed DeathScyther. "Naomi must be behind this!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Killer-Beedrill screamed.

The four Generals are pulled into the dark vortex within seal as ZeroMew and Naomi watch.

"Are you sure this is necessary? I don't want to lose my Generals."

Naomi crosses her arms. "I'm not going to destroy them. I'm merely giving them the much needed _'improvements'_ you wanted me to give them."

**[End of 08]**

_**Julia: **__Next time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..._

**Claire: **"Naomi, you're awake?"

**Naomi: **"Lord ZeroMew will spare everyone else this world once he conquers it, if you choose to surrender."

**?: **"I may be a spoilt brat, Sarah, but we're still family."

"**Lost Zone, Energize**!"


	9. Black Twilight and White Light

**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years_

_With approval from Blaze Productions_

Disclaimers: Pokémon and related properties belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
Power Rangers Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM and related properties belong to Saban, Disney, BVS and etc.  
Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

_**A/N:**__ This chapter has elements of Mystic Force and Jungle Fury in it just to spice things up. _

* * *

_**Julia:**__ "Last time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..."_

The team arrived in Johto to meet up with two Poké Rangers given the task to protect both Kanto and Johto. As the Rangers travel to Goldenrod and Azalea, two Pokémon assassins have been sent by Killer-Beedrill to eliminate the Rangers, but due to sheer luck, their attempts failed.

Meanwhile, Naomi begins to work on some _'improvements'_ on ZeroMew's Generals...

* * *

**[09. Black Twilight and White Light]**

'_Everything is proceeding according to plan.'_

Naomi is in her own lab in ZeroMew's hideout.

'_My time in the labs of Holon Tower in my past life has also given me the idea of combining the energy of the Lost Zone with what I know about the Delta Species. However, the only way to find out if my experiment is a success is if those four can survive the experiment.'_

Naomi looks at four tubes of glowing energy from the Lost Zone in the back of the lab.

'_I have to wait for an entire day to find out if the experiment is a success, so I think I'll go pay a visit to my old friend and her Rangers.'_

Naomi takes a black box from the shelf. _'Of course, before I can even think of sending out my test subjects, it's important to meet these Rangers for myself.' _

* * *

**[Opening Theme V1:]**

**Claire:**_ "A Mew was banished from this world by Arceus hundreds of years ago, until he was set free six months ago. The only ones who can protect the world from him are..."_

The Four Rangers activate their Morphers.

"**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**"

Red, Yellow, Blue and Green Poké Rangers are fully morphed.

_**Alright let's go, it's time to turn it on,**_

The Red Ranger removes his Charizard helmet, revealing David as he gives the thumbs up.

_**We set the record straight, we're gonna come through to right the wrong,  
(Yeah!) **_

The Yellow Ranger removes her Raichu helmet, revealing Julia as she does a Magical Girl pose with her fingers and winks.

_**Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong,**_

The Blue Ranger removes her Empoleon helmet, revealing Claire as she sweeps her hair.

_**We got it going on,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!)**_

The Green Ranger removes his Sceptile helmet, revealing Dice as he gives the V for Victory sign.

_**We won't let down, cause we're gonna set the pace.**_

At the Bridge, Kyle and Sarah perform a salute to the camera.

_**We're always on the case, putting that Mew in his place,  
(Yeah!) **_

While in the Infirmary, Alexis and Storm are waving at the camera.

_**Bad guys keep messing with their every move,**_

The Yellow Ranger rides the StormRider Cycle into battle.

_**Poké Rangers never lose, always gonna show us through!**_

The Green Ranger jumps over a group of BlackChops.

_**Stop these rangers,  
Here there's no need to fret, **_

In a dark room, ZeroMew is sitting on his throne with his four Generals standing by ZeroMew's Throne.

_**We're the ones that will make a way,  
Here to make change,**_

ZeroMew grabs a sword and cuts the screen in half.

_**When there's trouble we don't quit,  
Come together to save the day,**_

The Blue Ranger sits on Iron Flygon's back as she mows down the mob of BlackChops.

_**Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!**_

The Red Ranger swings his Blazing Spears, creating an explosion that defeats a group of BlackChops surrounding him.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Yellow Ranger performs a flip with her LZ Blaster in her hand, accurately shooting at the BlackChops before perfectly landing on her feet.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!) (Yeah!)**_

The Blue Ranger performs a spin, swinging her Emperor Claws to form a vortex around the BlackChops, sending them flying off.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Green Ranger jumps up as he swings his Leaf Saber at the jumping BlackChops, striking them down.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Go, go, go, go, yeah!)**_

The Z-Jet Mk.2 does a barrel roll in the sky

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

Julia rides the StormRider cycle over a ramp as she speeds away from an explosion behind her.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone! **_

_**(Short Instrumental Solo)**_

The K-Bird Megazord performs the _**Trinity Slash**_ by throwing the Six-Wing Shuriken.

The S-Dragon Megazord follows up with its _**Extra-Dimensional Slash**_.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The four Rangers pose in front of the two Megazords.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**_

* * *

After staying one night at Azalea, Julia, Claire, Dice and David are eating breakfast.

"Alright, now that we are well rested, let's go over our next move. We need to get to the Ruins of Alph before we miss those two," said Julia.

Claire nods. "And if we fail to find them there, the next place we must catch them at is Mt. Silver."

"So, what are your thoughts on the two we're looking for?" asked Julia as she finishes her glass of Oran Juice.

Claire rubs her chin. "Well, I wouldn't say that they are easy to work with, but they're reliable. Fortunately, we shouldn't have any problems with them..."

"Why is that?" David asks.

Claire grins. "If those two cause us any problems, they'll have to answer to Sarah."

Meanwhile, Dice is reading an article on the morning newspaper. "How nasty..."

* * *

At the Ruins of Alph, a woman in her mid-twenties is standing on top of an ancient building. Her outfit consists of a black top, covered by a grey vest with a black downwards crescent on the back of the vest representing Dark-Type Pokémon and black three-quarter pants.

From her view point, the woman spots a white figure standing in the middle of the road from Azalea Town. She picks up her binoculars and tries to get a better look at the figure. She lowers the binoculars the moment she recognizes the figure.

"Impossible...she's out of her coma? I have to tell Sarah."

* * *

The Empoleon Humvee and StormRider Cycle are driving along the road towards the Ruins of Alph.

Claire is driving the Humvee as she nods. "Yeah, the smell is way beyond my vocabulary."

Dice nods. "Yeah, it just stinks too much."

Claire immediately steps on the brakes of the Humvee, forcing the vehicle to a full stop. Julia quickly slows down as well. A green-haired woman wearing a white lab coat with a black star on the back is standing in the middle of the road, blocking their path.

"It's not possible."

David, Dice and Julia spots the green-haired woman. "You know, the last time someone stood in the middle of the road on our way to another destination, we got into a fight," said Dice.

Claire looks at the woman. "Naomi?"

Suddenly, Sarah's voice is heard from Claire's PokéGear. _"Claire, this is important. Naomi's out of her coma and she's near the Ruins of Alph!"_

"It's a little too late for that, Sarah," Julia replied. "But thanks anyway."

Claire climbs out of the Humvee. "Naomi, you're awake?"

Naomi looks at Claire. "It's been a long time, Claire."

"It has. You were in a coma for six months."

"I know. ZeroMew told me." Naomi twirls a bit of her green hair on her finger. "He also told me a few interesting things you've done in the past few months. So, you've started up your own Ranger Team."

"That is true."

"Remember the old days when Shine and I use to come up with the monsters while you come up with the Rangers to fight them for a Poké Rangers Video Game we were working on during our free time."

Claire smiles, recalling the memories. "I do. Those were the good old days."

"It looks like we'll be playing this game for real."

Despite the revelation, Claire is not surprised. "Why are you helping ZeroMew?" Claire calmly asks.

"I am not at liberty to answer that question. Instead, let me ask you something: How does it feel to be responsible for the destruction of this world, _Legendary Troublemaker A_?"

Claire clenches her fist. "Well, I did feel a bit guilty for causing a rip in the time-space continuum and putting you in that coma as a result."

"But I have solution that will guarantee the safety of every living being that lives in this world. Lord ZeroMew will spare everyone else in this world once he conquers it, if you choose to surrender."

Claire smirks. "Naomi, remember the promise I made? _'If either of us turns on each other for some reason, we will fight each other with everything we got, no matter the consequences.'_"

"I'll take that as a **no**. If that is the case, you have sealed the fate of this world, Claire."

Naomi pulls out a black box and opens it, revealing a white and red gauntlet with a Soul Dew attached to it. Naomi puts the gauntlet on her left hand. "Dragon Gauntlet Morpher! **Lost Zone, Energize**!"

Naomi's Dragon Gauntlet Morpher glows as the Morpher shoots out a spirit of a Latias that engulfs Naomi, covering her in a red and white skin-tight battle suit with a skirt and a white cape. Her Latias helmet materializes over her head.

"**Lost Zone Divine White Latias Ranger**!"

Claire looks at Naomi's outfit colors. "White Latias Ranger? But you have some Red on your outfit. Shouldn't it be the Red Latias Ranger?"

Naomi raises an eyebrow. "Wait, instead of being shocked that I'm a Poké Ranger, you question the color of my outfit?"

"But you have contradicting colors, Naomi," Claire explains. "Especially when it's common knowledge that Latias's colors are equally Red and White."

Naomi realizes that Claire is screwing with her head. "That's it; you just earned a one-way ticket into the Lost Zone."

Claire quickly opens her PokéGear Morpher. "PokéGear Morpher! **Lost Zone, Energize**!"

A torrent of water splashed out of Claire's Morpher and spins around Claire, forming in an orb of water. The water orb freezes into a ball of ice, only to shatters a second later, revealing Claire wearing a blue skin-tight battle suit with bubble designs on the skirt. Her Empoleon helmet materializes over her head.

"**Lost Zone Ocean Blue Empoleon Ranger**!"

Naomi throws a punch at Claire, who swiftly blocks the punch with her Emperor Claws.

Naomi glares at Claire. "How dare you criticize my outfit colors when Empoleon's colors have black and grey as their colors?"

Claire grins under her helmet. "Good point, though it's rather moot." The Blue Ranger pushes the Latias Ranger backwards.

Julia, David and Dice look at each other. "We must help Claire," said Julia.

"Right!" David, Julia and Dice open their PokéGear Morphers. "**Lost Zone, Energize**!"

The three Poké Rangers activate their Morphers, going through their respective morphing sequences wearing their respective Ranger Suits wearing their respective helmets.

Naomi spots the three Rangers. "Stay out of this, Rangers!"

Three Machokes wearing armored vests appear behind Naomi. "I'm sure you haven't seen these ones before. Meet my personal soldiers, BruteChokes! My BruteChokes are far more powerful than the BlackChops you fought before."

David, Julia and Dice summon the Blazing Spears, Storm Gauntlets and Leaf Sabers. "Well, we won't know until we fight them!" said David.

Naomi nods. "You're right. Attack!"

The three BruteChokes charge towards the three Poké Rangers as Naomi returns her attention to Claire.

"Now, where were we? Oh yeah. We were trying to kill each other." Suddenly a mist ball appears in Naomi's hand. "Take this, _**Mist Spike**_!"

Naomi tosses the ball up and spikes it like volleyball at Claire, who promptly dodges the attack. As the mist ball hits the ground, causing an explosion.

"My turn, _**Blade Dance**_!" Claire swings the **Emperor Claws** at Naomi, who evades the swings.

* * *

David deflects a punch from a BruteChoke with his spears, but the punch was strong enough to send David a short distance back. "Damn, I hate to admit it, but these BruteChokes are far stronger than the regular BlackChops."

Dice swings his Leaf Sabers at the BruteChoke he's facing, but the armored vests they are wearing deflect the slashes. "Damn, I can't even land a scratch on this guy!"

The Yellow Ranger plays a game of cat and mouse against as she evades the punches from her opponent. "Sarah, I could do with a little bit of help on these enemies!"

_Sarah: "Sorry, SRR. __**AMU**__ doesn't have any information on these new minions. I guess the only way to find out is to fight them."_

Julia throws a _**Thunderbolt Punch**_ at a BruteChoke's face, knocking him down. "I got a better idea. Is my new weapon ready?"

_Sarah: "What if I were to tell you that Claire lied to you about your new weapon?"_

"I would kick her ass using my position as Team Leader."

_Sarah: "Even if she had made two weapons for you?"_

Julia dodges a strike from the BruteChoke and rolls on the ground. "Two weapons for me? Cool."

_Sarah: "Alright, for now, let's save your second weapon for later.__Call for the__** Storm Boomerang**__."_

"**Storm Boomerang**!" A yellow boomerang which design is inspired by a Pikachu appears in the Yellow Ranger's left hand. "Neat. I think I can do some real damage with this. _**ThunderStrike Slash**_!"

Julia swings the Storm Boomerang at the BruteChoke. The attack causes a lot of damage to the BruteChoke as the armored vests act as an electrical conductor. The one BruteChoke attacking her falls down.

"Time for another attack! _**Thunder Throw**_!"

Julia throws the Storm Boomerang at the two BruteChokes fighting David and Dice. The boomerang suddenly creates an electric double so that it can hit both BruteChokes. The real Storm Boomerang hits one of the BruteChokes in the face, doing massive damage while the electric double hits the other, electrocuting him.

David and Dice quickly use the moment to regroup with Julia as the Storm Boomerang returns to Julia. The three BruteChokes quickly recover from the attack. "My new weapon is powerful, but the BruteChokes are still standing."

A voice speaks, "Then, maybe I should step in."

The Yellow Ranger looks up and spots a woman in black walking towards the three Poké Rangers. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous."

Despite being outnumbered by the three BruteChokes, the woman calmly opens a holster on her belt, pulling out a pair of sports sunglasses and puts them on. "The name's Emma. I thought you might need a hand, Julia."

Julia is surprised that Emma knows her name. "How did you know my name?"

Suddenly, Sarah communicates to the Rangers. _"Yeah, about that. I kind of forgot to mention the two Rangers you guys are looking for are my cousins, so she already knows who you guys are."_

Emma lowers what appears to be a small microphone on her sunglasses, which also happens to act as a communications device. "Remember what I told you when I accepted this mission? _'I may be a spoilt brat, Sarah, but we're still family.'_"

Emma presses a button on the Sunglasses. "Shade Morpher! **Lost Zone, Energize**!"

Emma's Shade Morpher glows as the moon appears behind her. Emma is engulfed in a ball of darkness. The dark ball is absorbed into Emma's body, revealing Emma wearing a black skin-tight battle suit with a skirt with two yellow glowing rings on each wrist and legs. Her Umbreon helmet materializes over her head.

"**Lost Zone Twilight Black Umbreon Ranger!**"

Despite the type and number disadvantages, Emma calmly looks at the BruteChokes. "I guess I'll show you what I can do."

A large black folding fan appears in the Black Ranger's right hand. "**Lunar Fan**!"

Emma gracefully floats backwards as the three BruteChokes attack her. Emma opens the fan and swings it at the three BruteChokes

"**Black Twister**!" The attack creates a black tornado that engulfs the three BruteChokes which sends them flying up in the air. Once the tornado dissipates, the three fighters crash land onto the ground.

"Still want some more?" Emma focuses the Lost Zone energy from her Ranger suit. "Try this one for size! **Astral Claw**!"

A pair of black claws appears out Emma's shadow and grabs the three BruteChokes in a death grip. "Let's see how you like this."

The black claws slam the BruteChokes into the ground head first a few times before leaving their heads buried into the ground. Julia, David and Dice could only watch in disbelief at the lack of effort Emma has against the BruteChokes.

"Yikes," said Julia. "I'm glad that she's on our side."

"I don't even want to be touched by those black claws," said Dice.

The three BruteChokes pull their heads out of the ground, furious at the treatment they received from the Black Ranger. Emma shakes her head. "Man, you guys are really asking for it." Emma contacts Sarah. "Sarah, I need Iron Flygon."

_Sarah: "No problem, Emma!" _

Iron Flygon lands behind Emma as she jumps into Iron Flygon's cockpit. "You have given me no choice but to let you see true darkness. _**Dragonfly Dark Vortex**_!"

Iron Flygon fires a dark energy projectile at the ground the three BruteChokes are standing on. The projectile creates a black hole under the BruteChokes, swallowing them whole. "Even I have no idea where that goes."

* * *

Back at Claire and Naomi's battle, both Rangers are in a deadlock.

"You've gotten stronger since the last time we fought, Claire."

"And you haven't changed before you fell into your coma, Naomi."

Both Rangers jump back a short distance. "If we cannot decide this battle in this state, then it's time to Zord up." Naomi presses a button on her Morpher. "**Power of the Lost Zone, Maximize**!"

A seal of four swords surround Naomi and engulfs her body with the energy from the Lost Zone, transforming the Latias Ranger into a gigantic Latias Zord levitating above the forest.

"You can't be serious! Why do you get to be a Zord while I'm stuck with piloting three Zords at the same time?" Claire presses the Zord summoning button on her Morpher. "S-Dragon Megazord, assemble!"

Claire summons the three Sinnoh Dragons and they form the S-Dragon Megazord as Claire sits in the cockpit.

The Latias Zord looks at the S-Dragon Megazord as Naomi speaks using telepathy. _"You may have the Sinnoh Dragons under your command, but do not forget that I'm smarter than you, Claire!"_

The Latias Zord flies towards the S-Dragon Megazord as the Megazord raises its Dialga arm. "Don't say I told you so, Naomi, but I will win! **Time Cannon**!"

The Megazord fires a time-freezing energy projectile at the Latias Zord, but Naomi dodges the projectile by performing a barrel roll. _"Ha, missed!"_

Before the Latias Zord could finish the Barrel Roll, the S-Dragon Megazord swings the Palkia Wing Sword sideways, hitting the Latias Zord with the side of the Sword, causing the Latias Zord to end up in a spinning crash into the forest.

Claire grins. "Not this time!"

The Latias Zord slowly floats out of the remains of the forest. _"I could have been a Togekiss Ranger, but that idiot had to give me a Soul Dew to work with,"_ Naomi mumbled to herself.

Suddenly, giant spirit of an Umbreon pounces on the back of the Latias Zord, pushing her into the ground once more. As quickly as it appeared, the Umbreon spirit disappears.

The Black Ranger is standing on top of the tallest tree in the forest with her hands raised.

"Sorry, Naomi, but I cannot allow you to do any more damage to the area," said Emma as she lowers her hands. "As a Treasure Protector, I have an obligation to protect the Ruins of Alph and I can't let you destroy it during your fight."

The Latias Zord glares at the Black Ranger. "Tsk, you're lucky you're a Dark-Type. Otherwise, I would have enough energy remaining to destroy the ruins just to prove a point. However, I think I've learnt enough from today. Until next time..."

The Latias Zord forms a seal around herself before disappearing into the seal.

* * *

The five Poké Rangers regroup at the Empoleon Humvee as the Rangers power down out of their Ranger suits.

"Sorry if we didn't have time for full introductions earlier," Emma winks at the Rangers. "My name is Emma Blight, better known as Sarah's cousin."

David nods. "My name is David Fury, Pokémo..."

Julia interrupts David. "I'm Julia Katsumoto, leader of the team, but I don't mind if you call me Julia K."

"My name's Andy, but you can call me _'Dice'_," said Dice.

Claire raises a hand. "Hey, Emma."

Emma smiles at Claire. "It's been a while, Claire. Hope you haven't been causing too much trouble in the other regions."

Claire groans. "No, I've been trying to save the world for the past couple of weeks since I left you guys here. By the way, where's your brother?"

"He went straight to Mt. Silver after dropping me off here at the Ruins to make some preparations for the '_you-know-what'_."

Claire nods. "Oh, that's good to hear."

"What's your brother doing at Mt. Silver?" Julia asks.

Claire grins. "It's a surprise."

**[End of 09]**

_**Emma: **__"Next time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..."_

**Julia:** "A purple Ranger?"

**Emma:** "No, the correct color is Indigo."

**Naomi: **"Six Rangers?"

**Dice: **"That's not fair! Not only can she become a Zord, those four can become Zords as well!"

* * *

_**A/N 2:**__ But right now, a short preview for a special arc coming soon..._

**[Lilycove, Hoenn]**

A man wearing a red trench coat and black jeans is at the Lilycove Department Store. He spots a Lucario Doll on the shelf that is on sale. "Nice. I'm sure she will love this as a present."

As the man is about to take the doll, time around inside the department store freezes, with everyone except for the man kept still.

"What is going on?"

An ethereal spirit of Dialga appears in front of the man. _"You have been selected for a task to assist a team of Poké Rangers who are now in Hoenn."_

"You're kidding. It's been a long time since I've been a Poké Ranger." The man looks at his watch, which happens to be his Morpher. "But I guess it wouldn't hurt to get back into the action."

* * *

**[Mikan Island, Orange Isles]**

A Gallade is working at a barbecue on a private beach behind a mansion on Mikan Island. A blond-haired man is relaxing under a beach umbrella wearing a green Hawaiian shirt and beach shorts with a Glameow having a nap under the beach chair. This man is the current CEO of Sunderland Drinks Ltd in Holimar City, Verger.

A short woman with long black hair walks up to the relaxing man. "I know you are on holiday, but don't you have better things to do other than sit under the umbrella?"

The CEO smirks. "Would I have anything else to do if I am lying underneath the umbrella?"

The woman has an evil smirk as she _'accidentally'_ knocks a glass of juice towards the CEO. Suddenly, time freezes around them, with the CEO being the only person unaffected by the freeze in time as the glass and water have stopped in midair. The CEO quickly grabs the glass and collects the juice and puts it back on the table.

"Is this your doing, Errol? Or is it Dorlinda? Because if it is, I should thank you for saving me from being splashed on with juice."

The ethereal spirit of Dialga appears in front of the CEO, catching him by surprise. "Yikes, not who I'm expecting."

"_You have been selected for a task to assist a team of Poké Rangers who are now in Hoenn."_

The CEO thinks about the task given to him. "Well, this holiday was getting a bit boring. Plus I would love to get away from the Wife for a bit." The CEO looks at the woman frozen in time with a smile. "I wish I could help but I'm no longer a Poké Ranger."

"_Do not worry; I am aware of your current situation."_ A Poké Ball shaped morpher appears in the CEO's hands._ "Oh, and expect a phone call from your former commander once I'm gone. Tell him everything he needs to know so that you do whatever is necessary."_

As Dialga disappears, time resumes just as the phone on the table rings. The CEO answers the call. "Commander, is that you?"

The woman is surprised that the juice didn't spill on the CEO while the caller is surprised that the CEO already knows who's calling him.

"In all the years I know him, I never figured out why time is always on his side," mumbled the woman.

* * *

**[Blackthorn, Johto]**

"And Noctowl is unable to battle. The winner is the Gym Leader!" the Referee announces.

The Gym Leader walks up to the challenger as the challenger recalls his Pokémon. "You did well today. Treat today's loss as a something to learn from for our next battle the next time you challenge me."

As the challenger leaves the Gym and the referee walks to a room, time suddenly freezes, leaving the Gym Leader unaffected as Dialga's spirit appears.

The Gym Leader is barely surprised at the appearance of Dialga. "I guess I still have few things to do before I can live a normal life."

"_Yes. Your help is needed as a team of Poké Rangers are in need of your assistance."_

The Gym Leader nods._ "I will do everything to help, but I do have one problem."_

"_I am aware of it," _said Dialga._ "We made a modification to the Morphing Grid knowing that you would need this."_

The morpher appears on the Gym Leader's wrist. The Gym Leader looks at the morpher. Even though he hasn't worn it for nearly 10 years, it feels as though a missing part of his life has returned. "Nice, haven't felt this thing in a very long time."

* * *

**[Goldenrod, Johto]**

A Pink-haired woman working in a locked office inside Golden Youths. Time freezes around the pink-haired woman as Dialga's spirit appears in the office. The woman is not surprised at the appearance of the ethereal form of Dialga.

"I've been expecting one of you to appear sooner or later. After all, I've been keeping track on the current team of Poké Rangers since they appeared in Cerulean."

"_Then, I'm sure you are aware of the situation in Hoenn."_

The woman stands up and nods. "Of course. I'll do whatever is necessary to help."

Dialga looks towards the woman's desk._ "Good. There is a special item in the top drawer of your desk will be of use to you."_

The woman checks the drawer to find a very familiar item with the electric-type symbol on it. "No way..."

**[End of Preview]**


	10. Indigo Vortex

**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years_

_With approval from Blaze Productions_

Disclaimers: Pokémon and related properties belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
Power Rangers Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM and related properties belong to Saban, Disney, BVS and etc.  
Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

_**A/N:**__ One of my reviewer's predictions will come true. That's all I can say._

* * *

_**Dice:**__ "Last time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..."_

On their way to the Ruins of Alph, the Rangers encounter Naomi, who reveals herself as the White Latias Ranger, with the intent of opposing the Rangers. At the same time, the Black Ranger joins the Rangers to assist in the battle.

Now, their next destination is Mt. Silver...

* * *

**[10. Indigo Vortex]**

A Black car with orange flame decals stops outside a bunker near Mt. Silver. The Johto number plate on the car reads _'D00MCRU1S3R'_.

The driver steps out as the sun shines over his silver-dyed hair with purple streaks. He is wearing blue jeans and a purple shirt, finishing off with a purple scarf with a black eye symbol (representing Psychic-types) wrapped around his neck.

As he closes the door to his car, the man notices signs of forced entry into the bunker through a side door. He takes a peek through the door and spots a wandering group of BlackChops exploring the inner entrance of the bunker.

'_Looks like they only penetrated the first line of defense. I might as well get rid of them before they get in any further.'_

The man puts on a pair of purple Sunglasses. "Shade Morpher. **Lost Zone, Energize**!"

A small explosion could be heard from the summit of Mt. Silver.

The man powers down as the BlackChops disappear after being defeated. "That should take care of the pests."

He puts away his Shade Morpher walks up to a console. A blue beam from the console scans his eye. "Entry granted. Welcome back, Riku Blight."

Riku smirks. "Now to finish off what Claire started."

* * *

**Claire:**_ "A Mew was banished from this world by Arceus hundreds of years ago, until he was set free six months ago. The only ones who can protect the world from him are..."_

The Six Rangers activate their Morphers.

"**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**"

Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Black and Indigo Poké Rangers are fully morphed.

_**Alright let's go, it's time to turn it on,**_

The Red Ranger removes his Charizard helmet, revealing David as he gives the thumbs up.

_**We set the record straight, we're gonna come through to right the wrong,  
(Yeah!) **_

The Yellow Ranger removes her Raichu helmet, revealing Julia as she does a Magical Girl pose with her fingers and winks.

_**Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong,**_

The Blue Ranger removes her Empoleon helmet, revealing Claire as she sweeps her hair.

_**We got it going on,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!)**_

The Green Ranger removes his Sceptile helmet, revealing Dice as he gives the V for Victory sign.

_**We won't let down, cause we're gonna set the pace.**_

The Indigo Ranger removes his Espeon helmet, revealing Riku as he acts all cool.

_**We're always on the case, putting that Mew in his place,  
(Yeah!) **_

The Black Ranger removes her Umbreon helmet, revealing Emma as she kisses her Umbreon helmet.

_**Bad guys keep messing with their every move,**_

At the Bridge, Kyle and Sarah perform a salute to the camera.

_**Poké Rangers never lose, always gonna show us through!**_

While in the Infirmary, Alexis and Storm are waving at the camera.

_**Stop these rangers,  
Here there's no need to fret, **_

In a dark room, ZeroMew is sitting on his throne with his four Generals and Naomi standing by ZeroMew's Throne.

_**We're the ones that will make a way,  
Here to make change,**_

Naomi morphs into the White Latias Ranger, engulfing the room in a bright light causing the screen to shatter.

_**When there's trouble we don't quit,  
Come together to save the day,**_

The Z-Jet Mk.2 does a barrel roll in the sky.

_**Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!**_

The Red Ranger swings his Blazing Spears, creating an explosion that defeats a group of BlackChops surrounding him.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Yellow Ranger performs a flip with her LZ Blaster in her hand, accurately shooting at the BlackChops before perfectly landing on her feet.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!) (Yeah!)**_

The Blue Ranger performs a spin, swinging her Emperor Claws to form a vortex around the BlackChops, sending them flying off.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Green Ranger jumps up as he swings his Leaf Saber at the jumping BlackChops, striking them down.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Go, go, go, go, yeah!)**_

The Indigo Ranger creates an illusion substitute of himself that confuses the BlackChops before defeating them with a few shots form his Psycho Bazooka.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Black Ranger swings her Lunar Fan, creating a black Tornado that sends the BlackChops flying away.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone! **_

_**(Short Instrumental Solo)**_

The K-Bird Megazord performs the _**Trinity Slash**_ by throwing the Six-Wing Shuriken.

The S-Dragon Megazord follows up with its _**Extra-Dimensional Slash**_.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The six Rangers pose in front of the two Megazords.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**_

* * *

_**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**_ has been brought to you by:

**The Time Traveling Pichu**, coming soon to all good cinemas...and maybe that awful one in Cinnabar.

The **Poké Rangers: Lost Zone Officially Licensed **_(Not really)_ **Action Figures**, with interchangeable heads, because that's an awesome feature on toys for boys.

And **Poké Rangers: Lost Zone Officially Licensed **_(Not really)_** Dolls**, because we target girls with our merchandising as well.

* * *

Dice is grumbling in the back seat of the Empoleon Humvee. "Next time, I'm calling _Shotgun_."

Emma is grinning as she sits in the front passenger seat as she rubs the fur on Julia's Pikachu. "Not unless I say it first."

Dice looks at Claire at the driver's seat. "Is she that difficult to deal with?"

Claire nods. "Yep. You'll get used to it eventually."

Dice glares at Emma. "I can't believe a brat like you is related to Sarah."

Emma sends a look back at Dice. "Who are you calling a _'brat'_? For your information, I'm 25."

Dice is surprised. "Really? You look more like a 19 year old. But come to think of it, I thought Claire's 17, but she's actually 22."

Emma laughs. "I know. Even I thought the same thing when I first met Claire. Of course, my impression of her changed when she literally kicked Lt. Surge's ass in Jubilife City."

"Oh, so that's what happened to Lt. Surge," said Dice. "I thought he was in hospital after a mishap in Sinnoh."

Emma shrugs. "It was more misunderstand than mishap, mostly on Claire's part. But it's not as bad as the time she caused the infamous Slateport Cake Throwing Incident."

Dice is surprised. "You mean she was responsible? No wonder she refuses to go to Hoenn. With that huge bounty on her head, who wouldn't want to go back there?"

Emma grins. "You know, after talking about Claire and the troubles she causes, I don't even know what we were fighting over?"

Dice nods. "Yeah, we're in too much of a good mood to even think about whatever that started that pointless argument."

David is in the back seat next to Dice looking out of the vehicle as Julia follows on the StormRider Cycle. David sighs. _'Wow, first they're fighting against each other for the front seat and now they're happily chatting about trivial things. It's like the mood here changes faster than an episode of __**PokéBall Z**__.'_

* * *

At ZeroMew's hideout, ChaRaging, Killer-Beedrill, DeathScyther and VictreeBomb reappear in front of Naomi and ZeroMew.

"I present to you your new and improved Generals."

ZeroMew gets a look over his four Generals and notices that there isn't a single visual change at all. "Naomi, tell me how my Generals have been improved from last time?"

Naomi nods. "Certainly. Activate Delta Mode!"

ChaRaging's body glows, changing from his Black Charizard body into a fully armored humanoid body, with the only parts of Charizard features being retained are his wings and flaming tail.

"I figured that ChaRaging would need a more suitable body to be on an equal level against the Red Ranger, so I modified ChaRaging's body to be able to keep up with his opponent, plus he loses that Charizard paunch."

Even though his face cannot be seen under the armor, ChaRaging smiles at Naomi as he nods. "Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment."

"Next, is VictreeBomb." VictreeBomb glows, changing into a robotic form of itself. "VictreeBomb is now not just your monster maker, he is now a weapon that can fire damaging bursts of energy at enemies. Of course, for VictreeBomb to be used as a weapon..."

Killer-Beedrill's body glows, changing into an armored humanoid wearing striped ninja gear, with a shuriken on his back. "...Killer-Beedrill will have to be the one to fire VictreeBomb's projectiles. In exchange for hands, Killer-Beedrill gains weapons dipped in concentrated Beedrill Poison."

Killer-Beedrill looks at himself. "I like my new body."

"And of course, to save the best for last, DeathScyther's upgrade."

DeathScyther is suddenly covered in black metallic armor, giving him the body of a Scizor. But instead of Scizor claws, DeathScyther receives a pair of Chainsaws as his arms.

"What the _(beep)_?" DeathScyther cursed. "ChaRaging and Killer-Beedrill get to be more human and I get to be a _(beep)_ing chainsaw wielding Fullmetal Edward _(beep)_ing Chainsaw-Arms!"

"Dual-Chainsaw wielding, to be precise," Naomi said.

"Whatever! When do I get a pair of normal hands with opposable thumbs I can use?"

ChaRaging grins under his armor. "I'm sure you would be needed to destroy every single tree in the world when you are ordered to, D-S."

DeathScyther glares at ChaRaging as he raises his chainsaw arms. "You want to be shredded to pieces with these?"

Despite DeathScyther's protests, ZeroMew smiles. "I like the upgrades, Naomi."

* * *

Back on the drive to Mt. Silver, Emma rubs Storm's tummy as the Pikachu yawns.

"You know, I've been reading about this new diet specially made for Pikachus," said Emma. "The article said than when a Pikachu who learns Agility undergoes a diet of only Oran Berries, they slim down dramatically."

Julia happens to be listening in on the conversation through an earpiece in her safety helmet. "Yeah, I heard about that," Julia replied through the earpiece. "Apparently, some idiot forgot to put in the words _**'For Pikachus only'**_ and as a result, it caused a huge shortage of Oran Berries in the Hoenn and Sinnoh Regions. I know my Mom didn't fall for that, simply because she's smarter than my _unintentionally dense womanizer_ of a father." Julia hissed the words _'unintentionally dense womanizer'_ with venom.

Julia quickly changes the subject. "Anyway, did you guys watch the movie about the time-traveling Pichu who traveled through time just to search for Grepa berries?"

Emma nods. "Oh yeah, that movie was awesome. _'Get your Stinking Paw-Paws off me, you dirty Pikachu!'_"

"Not to mention the time she ended up too far into the future, ending up seeing the remains of Goldenrod Radio Tower." Dice coughs to prepare his voice. "_'You Maniacs! You blew it up! Arceus, damn you! Arceus damn you all to hell!'_"

"That was pretty good," said David, impressed with Dice's impression.

Dice grins as he does a bow. "Thank you. Thank you very much."

The Rangers finally arrive at their destination, where Mt. Silver could be seen in the short distance.

Claire stops the Humvee. "We've arrived at our destination."

Dice and David look around, not seeing any landmark nearby, other than the mountain itself. "Not doubting your navigation skills, Claire, but are we lost?"

Claire pulls out a remote and presses a button. Suddenly the road in front is raised, revealing a hidden subterranean entrance. "Does that answer your question, Dice?"

The vehicles continue on through the secret underground path.

"One of Claire's secret projects had to be done here in Mt. Silver because of its isolated location," Emma explains. "We could have done it in Sinnoh, but Mt. Coronet's unique magnetic fields would have badly affected the initial results during test runs, so we played it safe and worked on it here for the time being."

Dice looks around the lighted tunnel. "How did you get to own a place like this?"

"Actually, it's a rental," said Emma. "The lease runs out at the end of the year. We were lucky the woman who allowed us to rent the place was quite generous with the lease. She's one of the co-owners of Golden Youths, so that makes it all the more easier for the paperwork to be dealt with."

* * *

"_You're quite confident with your timetable,"_ said a voice through Riku's earpiece.

"To be honest, I question my own sanity when I'm working with Claire, Kyle," replied Riku. "I guess we should be lucky to rent this place for to do this. I doubt the SeaBlade could hold the Zords for this kind of project."

Riku looks out of a glass window to see the three large Zords in the dark large hanger-like room.

"Trying to make these Zords portable like S-Dragon and K-Bird is no easy task. **AMU** has calculated that the amount of LZ Energy required to power up the Zords and make them portable into a small item would be enough to send the Eastern half of Johto and Western half of Kanto with Mt. Silver into the Lost Zone. And if I screw this up, that could happen."

_Kyle: "Well, there goes our deposit when that happens."_

At that moment, Claire enters the room with the other Rangers unannounced.

"And here we are," Claire said. "Our temporary base while we are in Johto."

Emma walks up to Riku. "Hey, Bro, guess what I brought."

Julia takes one look at Riku's clothes to figure out his color. "A purple Ranger?"

Emma shakes her head. "No, the correct color is Indigo. It just sounds way cooler than purple."

Riku sighs. "Emma, give me the chance to properly introduce myself." Riku looks at the other Rangers. "I'm Riku Blight, Emma's twin brother."

"I'm Julia Katsumoto, Leader of the team."

"David Fury, Pokémon Trainer whose plans are on hold until this mess is over."

"Andy _'Dice'_ Black, but you can call me _'Dice'_."

Riku nods. "It's nice to meet you. Anyway, let us to get started on the problem at hand..."

Before Riku continues, the base alarm rings. Claire looks at the security monitor to see Naomi and ZeroMew's four generals roaming the base of Mt. Silver. "It's Naomi and it looks like she brought the not-so-Fantastic Four with her."

Riku grins. "It's best if they don't find out what we're up to here."

* * *

Naomi and the four Generals are walking towards Mt. Silver. "And this is where we received the last report from our scouts before they disappeared," Killer-Beedrill reports.

"BlackChops do not disappear that easily," ChaRaging said. "The only way that could happen is that they have stumbled upon something they shouldn't have and someone got rid of them. Most likely at the hands of a Poké Ranger."

Naomi nods. "I expect that they would have spotted us by now."

"That's right!" yelled David.

David jumps out from behind the trees, followed by the other five Rangers.

Naomi raises an eyebrow as she sees the group of six. "Six Poké Rangers?"

Julia looks at her teammates. "Let's show these guys why we are Poké Rangers!" said Julia.

"Yeah!" Julia, Dice, Claire and David open their PokéGear Morphers while Emma and Riku put on their Shade Morphers. "**Lost Zone, Energize**!"

A bolt of yellow lightning burst out of Julia's Morpher and zaps the area around her. The yellow lighting engulfs Julia's entire body before it disappears, revealing Julia wearing a yellow skin-tight battle suit with lightning designs on the skirt. Her Raichu helmet materializes over her head.

An eruption of flames shoots out from David's Morpher as David crossed his arms. The flames did not burn David as it covers David's body in a cloak of flames. David forcefully throws a punch, dispersing the flame cloak, revealing David wearing a red skin-tight battle suit with flames down the legs. His Charizard helmet materializes over his head.

A torrent of water splashed out of Claire's Morpher and spins around Claire, forming in an orb of water. The water orb freezes into a ball of ice, only to shatters a second later, revealing Claire wearing a blue skin-tight battle suit with bubble designs on the skirt. Her Empoleon helmet materializes over her head.

A flurry of leaves blows out of Dice's Morpher and the leaves forms a cloak around Dice. Dice tosses the Leaf Cloak away, revealing Dice wearing a green skin-tight battle suit with many leaf designs down the legs. His Sceptile helmet materializes over his head.

Emma's Shade Morpher glows as the moon appears behind her. Emma is engulfed in a ball of darkness. The dark ball is absorbed into Emma's body, revealing Emma wearing a black skin-tight battle suit with a skirt with two yellow glowing rings on each wrist and legs. Her Umbreon helmet materializes over her head.

Riku's Shade Morpher glows as the sun appears behind him. Riku is hit by a purple beam. Once the beam disappears, Riku is wearing an indigo skin-tight battle suit with a purple scarf and black eyes on the legs. His Espeon helmet materializes over his head.

"_Leading the charge with the Merciless Stormfront!_" The Yellow Ranger throws a couple of punches wearing her Storm Gauntlets before raising her right hand to make the '**V**' for Victory with her fingers. "**Lost Zone Yellow Storm Raichu Ranger**!"

"_Feel the burn from the Fury of my Flames!_" The Red Ranger holds one of his Blazing Spears, spinning it around before picking up his the other spear that is planted to the ground, finishing off in a pose of having one spear behind him and the other in front of him. "**Lost Zone Blazing Red Charizard Ranger**!"

"_Cutting through the seas as the Blade of the Ocean!_" The Blue Ranger swings her Emperor Claws before crossing her claws for a pose. "**Lost Zone Ocean Blue Empoleon Ranger**!"

"_Striking from within the Hidden Leaves!_" The Green Ranger spins his fused Leaf Sabers over his head before separating them, holding each saber in each hand for a pose. "**Lost Zone Forest Green Sceptile Ranger**!"

"_Crawling out from the depths of the Deepest Darkness!_" The Black Ranger flips open her Lunar Fan and jumps up in the air, performing a back flip before landing safely on both feet, posing with her fan. "**Lost Zone Black Twilight Umbreon Ranger**!"

"_Rising with the sun in the Majestic Dawn!_" The Purple Ranger summons his Psycho Bazooka, firing a single energy shot into the sky before lowering his weapon, snapping his fingers on the right hand as his left hand holds his weapon. "**Lost Zone Indigo Dawn Espeon Ranger**!"

"**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**!" The six Rangers pose as an explosion of yellow, red, blue, green, black and pink smoke burst out behind the Rangers.

The Indigo Ranger notices the pink smoke. "Dammit, Claire! I thought you changed the color of the smoke?"

Claire nods. "I did. But I need to use up the remainder of the pink before the purple comes out."

"Now it's our turn!" yelled Naomi. "Activate Delta Mode!"

ZeroMew's four Generals glow, changing into their Delta forms. Naomi activates her Dragon Gauntlet Morpher. "**Lost Zone, Energize**!"

Naomi's Dragon Gauntlet Morpher glows as the Morpher shoots out a spirit of a Latias that engulfs Naomi, covering her in a red and white skin-tight battle suit with a skirt and a white cape. Her Latias helmet materializes over her head.

"Hmmm, I see you gave them upgrades, Naomi," said Claire.

Julia pulls out her Storm Boomerang. "This is not looking good for us."

David grins under his helmet. "At least you've slimed down, ChaRaging."

"That Victreebel monster is now a cannon," said Riku.

"And the Beedrill monster looks like a ninja," said Emma.

Dice's jaw drops as far as possible within his helmet. "You got to be kidding, DeathScyther. Dual chainsaws?"

"_Purifying all with the Divine Dragon!_" Naomi jumps and performs a spin kick before landing on her feet. "**Lost Zone Divine White Latias Ranger**!"

"I don't know if I should point this out, but half of your suit is red," ChaRaging points out.

Naomi glares at ChaRaging. "The next one who mentions about the color of my outfit will be my next test subject, understand? Now, I believe it's your turn, ChaRaging."

ChaRaging decides to follow along with Naomi's roll call.

"_Warrior of the Black Flames, __**ChaRaging**__!_"

Killer-Beedrill is next. "_Masterful Spymaster, __**Killer-Beedrill**__!_"

Silence followed as VictreeBomb simply looks at Naomi.

"Oh right, _Monster Maker_** VictreeBomb **isn't the type to talk," said ChaRaging. "D-S, you're next!"

DeathScyther glares at his comrades. "No, I'm not doing it."

"Don't tell me you're still pissed that I gave you Chainsaw-arms," said Naomi. "Look, do the roll call and I might think about giving you proper hands."

"Fine!" DeathScyther points his left chainsaw at the Rangers. "_Blade Master Strategist, __**DeathScyther**__!_"

Naomi, ChaRaging, DeathScyther, Killer-Beedrill and VictreeBomb look and point at the Rangers. "In the name of Lord ZeroMew, we will punish/crush/kill/eat you!"

Naomi raises her hand. "Wait. That didn't sound right."

ChaRaging and DeathScyther groan. "You know what, let's just start fighting already!"

"Good idea. Attack!"

Julia leads the charge. "Attack!"

* * *

Killer-Beedrill is holding VictreeBomb. "Fire!"

VictreeBomb fires a few shots of dark energy at Riku and Emma. The twins dodge the projectiles.

"Allow me to handle this, Emma!"

"Go for it, bro!"

Riku runs towards the two Generals dodging VictreeBomb's projectiles.

Riku is suddenly receives a slash from Killer-Beedrill's shuriken. "You fool! Our upgrades enable us to fight in both long range and close combat. This is what you get for underestimating us!"

Riku grins under his helmet. "Actually, I should be the one who should be saying that you underestimated me."

Riku suddenly glows purple before exploding right in front of Killer-Beedrill and VictreeBomb.

"I call that move _**Dawn Mirage**_," The real Riku is standing right next to the Black Ranger. "Though it's simply it a combination of _Substitute_ and _Explosion_, though the name does sound more catchy than its explanation."

"I need reinforcements!" Killer-Beedrilll yells.

A group of BlackChops with a BruteChoke appear behind Killer-Beedrill and VictreeBomb.

Riku pulls out his LZ Blaster and attaches a purple scope on his blaster. "It's your turn to deal with those two. Allow me to take care of the soldiers."

Emma nods as Riku faces off against the BlackChops and BruteChoke.

Inside Riku's helmet, his visor has target indicators on three of the BlackChops pointed out for him by the purple scope. Riku fires three shots at the three BlackChops. The BlackChops dodge the projectiles, but the energy shots suddenly change direction, hitting their targets.

"You're dealing with the most dangerous Poké Ranger of the team," Riku said. "Once anything is targeted by my **Psycho Scope**, you'll be hard pressed to find a way to not get hit by shots from my LZ Blaster."

The BruteChoke tries to punch Riku from behind, but the Indigo Ranger swiftly grabs the fist and swings around the BruteChoke while pointing his LZ Blaster at the BlackChops behind him. The Psycho Scope counts five enemies, so Riku pulls the trigger five times, firing five homing energy shots at the BlackChops. Riku flings the BruteChoke at the remaining BlackChops.

Meanwhile, Emma deflects a few energy shots from VictreeBomb using her Lunar Fan.

Killer-Beedrill is getting desperate. "She's like some sort of a relentless demon coming at us!" He pulls out his poisoned shuriken and throws it at Emma. "Take this."

The red eyes on Emma's Umbreon helmet suddenly glows, creating a void of darkness under Emma's feet, pulling her into the void while avoiding the shuriken at the same time. "Where did she go?"

The dark void appears on the ground behind Killer-Beedrill and VictreeBomb, with a pair of red glowing eyes glaring at its prey. A pair of black arms burst out of the void and grabs VictreeBomb and Killer-Beedrill. "She's behind us!"

"_**Astral Claw Smash**_!" The hands slam VictreeBomb and Killer-Beedrill onto the ground before throwing them at the group of BlackChops.

One of the Black arms pulls the Black Ranger out of the void by grabbing her body and holds her like a delicate doll. Once Emma's feet safely touch the ground, the red eyes on Emma's Umbreon helmet stops glowing, the black arms and dark void disappear. "They're all yours, brother."

Riku summons a purple bazooka and aims it at his opponents. "Alright, **Psycho Bazooka**, lock on!"

"_**Solar Reflector**_!" The Psycho Bazooka fires green energy ring at his targets. The ring surrounds the bad guys, as it focuses the power of the sun into itself, firing a powerful Solar Beam at the enemies, creating a blast that eliminates the BlackChops and BruteChoke, though both VictreeBomb and Killer-Beedrill barely survive thanks to their upgrades.

* * *

Dice faces off against DeathScyther in his new metallic body. Dice plants his Leaf Sabers into the ground. "_**Frenzy Vine Trap**_!"

A bunch of roots and vines burst out of the ground and engulfs DeathScyther, but DeathScyther cuts away the trap with his chainsaws. "You know, these chainsaws aren't so bad."

Dice grabs a loose vine and uses it as a whip at DeathScyther. The thick vine catches both of DeathScyther's chainsaws and jammed the weapons as it tried to shred the vines. "On second thought, I'd rather prefer if I have hands so that I can get rid of these vines!"

"Allow me to help you with that!" Dice dashes towards DeathScyther at high speeds, swinging his Leaf Sabers. "_**Leaf Blade Dance**_!"

Despite the attack, DeathScyther's metallic body is able to keep him from taking too much damage. "Ha! I knew it. It takes more than just your ego to beat me!"

Dice jumps back and grins under his helmet. "You're saying that my ego beat you last time we fought? If you weren't freaked out the last time we fought, maybe this time you will be."

Suddenly, Dice multiplies into seven Green Rangers surrounding DeathScyther. The General is not impressed. "You think you using Double Team to defeat me?"

The seven afterimages perform different poses to be as different as possible. "Of course, that's how fast I can move," the real Green Ranger explains. "The question you should ask yourself is can you keep up with the real me?"

The seven afterimages attack DeathScyther. The first one land a strike at DeathScyther's torso, which didn't do a thing and DeathScyther counters with a swing from one of his chainsaw arms, hitting nothing but air. The second afterimage lands a second strike at the same spot the first one hit and DeathScyther tries to do the same thing, but he didn't hit a thing. The process repeats itself until number seventh afterimage does something different. "_**Leaf Blade Dance**_!" Dice swings his Leaf Sabers at the same spot, this time causing real damage to DeathScyther.

"Gah!" DeathScyther could feel the pain from the final attack. He looks at the spot where the damage is done and sees a massive crack in his armor. "So that's it. You've been attacking the same spot over and over until a crack has appeared."

The real Dice jumps back to a safe distance away. "If you can't find a weak spot, just make your own."

* * *

ChaRaging swings his black sword at David, who blocks it with his Blazing Spears.

"Let's see how you like it against my new metallic body, Red Ranger!" A ball of black flames is shot out of ChaRaging's mouth. David quickly rolls out of the way of the dangerous projectile.

Suddenly, Julia attacks from behind by throwing her Storm Boomerang. "Take this!"

ChaRaging deflects the boomerang with his sword. "Stay out of this, Yellow Ranger!"

Julia retrieves her weapon before joining up with David.

"Why are you helping me? He's much stronger and faster than before," said David.

"That is exactly why I'm helping!" Julia swings the Storm Boomerang like a sword at ChaRaging, who parries the blow with his own sword. David sees an opening and tries to swing one of his spears at the opening, but ChaRaging grabs the spear with his free hand.

"You're dead, Red Ranger!" ChaRaging prepares to spit out another ball of Black Flames.

"_**Thunderbolt Punch**_!" Julia lands a powerful punch at ChaRaging's face, which interrupts the attack and sends ChaRaging flying into the air.

"ChaRaging's one strength and weakness is the same thing, David," Julia explains. "He knows you too well enough to the point that he completely forgets about everyone else when he fights you."

* * *

Meanwhile, explosions fly as Naomi and Claire dodge each other's attacks.

Naomi has a quick glance at the four Generals. _'It seems like these Rangers are far stronger than I had anticipated, and that's factoring in the new Indigo ranger. Time for me to give them a real taste of pain.' _

Naomi kicks Claire away. "**Power of the Lost Zone, Maximize**!"

Individual seals surround Naomi and the fallen Generals, turning them into large Zords, lead by the Latias Zord.

Julia, Dice, David, Emma and Riku join Claire as they look up at the five Zords.

"That's not fair!" Dice screamed. "Not only can she become a Zord, those four can become Zords as well!"

"No point complaining about it now, Dice," said Julia. "It's time for a Zord battle!"

Julia and David pressed the button on their Morphers to summon their Zords. "K-Bird, unleash!"

Dice and Claire summon their Zords. "S-Dragon, unleash!"

David, Julia and Riku enter the cockpits of K-Bird Zords. "K-Bird Megazord, assemble!"

Claire, Dice and Emma are in the S-Dragon Zords. "S-Dragon Megazord, assemble!"

K-Bird Zords merge to form the K-Bird Megazord while the S-Dragon Zords merge to form the S-Dragon Megazord.

The two Megazords are facing the five Zords consisting of the Latias Zord, ChaRaging, Killer-Beedrill, VictreeBomb and DeathScyther.

"We don't know what we're up against, so don't drop your guard!" said Julia.

Everyone else acknowledges. "Right!"

"If you think you can beat us with your Megazords, think again," said Naomi. "Lost Zone Draco Megazord, assemble!"

The five Zords fly up into the air. ChaRaging's body forms the main body as VictreeBomb attaches itself to ChaRaging's left arm. DeathScyther transform into a blade which attaches itself to ChaRaging's right arm. Killer-Beedrill's body splits into two and forms a pair of legs that attach themselves to the main body. ChaRaging's chest opens up, revealing a cavity to fit the Latias Zord in the middle. The Latias Zord attaches herself into the cavity as ChaRaging's head closes the cavity and a new head appears from the Latias Zord.

"LZ-Draco Megazord, ready for battle!" ChaRaging's wings open up on the back of the LZ-Draco Megazord.

The LZ-Draco Megazord raises its cannon arm. "_**Green Energy Blast**_!" The cannon fire off a green energy blast at the two Megazords.

The S-Dragon suddenly vanishes as the K-Bird counters with a _**Trinity Blast**_, creating a small explosion. The LZ-Megazord charges through the smoke and swings its blade arm at the K-Bird Megazord, but the K-Bird Megazord pulls out its Six-Winged Shuriken and parries the blade arm of the LZ-Draco Megazord. With the cannon arm, the LZ-Draco Megazord fires off an explosive blast at close range, doing damage to the K-Bird Megazord, causing the Megazord to fall over.

"My first time co-piloting a Megazord and the first thing we have to deal with is another Megazord." Riku said. "Not exactly what I had in mind."

"Well, there's a first time for everything," said Julia. "Better now than later."

The S-Dragon Megazord suddenly reappears behind the LZ-Draco Megazord. However, Naomi has anticipated the rear attack and performs a rear kick at the S-Dragon Megazord, causing it to stagger from the blow.

"_**Fury Slasher**_!" The LZ-Draco Megazord quickly follows up with a flurry of slashes from its blade arm, doing massive damage to the S-Dragon Megazord.

"I never thought I would see the day that S-Dragon would get its tail kicked!" Dice yelled.

Emma sends a look at Dice. "What? Were you planning on relying on S-Dragon by itself to win our battles?"

Claire groans. "I guess I have no choice but to play this trump card. Everyone, prepare for a new formation!"

The S-Dragon Megazord splits itself apart as it evades a cannon blast from the LZ-Draco Megazord, catching Naomi by surprise. "What the?"

The K-Bird Megazord quickly recovers and flies up into the air. The S-Dragon Megazord's Legs attach themselves to the K-Bird Megazord's legs while the S-Dragon arms attach themselves to the K-Bird shoulders. The S-Dragon's torso merges with the back of the K-Bird, giving support to hold the extra weight. The Six-Wing Shuriken is now merged with Dialga and Palkia's wings as it attaches itself to the back of the new Megazord formation. The six Rangers are moved out of their respective solo cockpits into a larger cockpit in the head of the new Megazord.

"This has got to be the most awesome thing that has happened to this Zord since we got it," said Dice.

David nods. "I agree."

Claire grins. "Sinto Megazord, formation complete!"

The new Megazord slightly towers over the LZ-Draco Megazord.

"Impossible!" The LZ-Draco Megazord begins to fire a few energy blasts at the Sinto Megazord, but the Sinto Megazord stomps through the battlefield, barely reacting to the blasts fired from the LZ-Draco Megazord's arm cannon. The LZ-Draco Megazord swings its blade arm in a desperate attack, but the Sinto Megazord grabs the blade, and with its immense strength, the Sinto Megazord throws the LZ-Draco Megazord to the ground.

"Oh yeah!" Dice yells. "I knew we're going to pull through this!"

"Let's finish this!" ordered Julia.

The Sinto Megazord's Giratina head, Moltres body, Zapdos & Articuno arms and Dialga & Palkia shoulders begin to glow a purple, red, yellow, aqua, blue and pink aura. "_**Time-Space Tri-Disaster**_!"

The Sinto Megazord releases the six balls of energy at its opponent. The attack causes a lot of damage to the LZ-Draco Megazord that the Megazord's power disperses, causing Naomi and the four Generals to return to their original forms, falling to the ground, weakened from the battle.

The Poké Rangers exit the Sinto Megazord deal with Naomi face-to-face.

"Naomi, do you admit defeat?" Claire asks.

Naomi glares at the Blue Ranger. "I concede this loss to you today, Claire. I played my hand too early and you were able to beat it. But the next time I face you in battle, you'll be the one who will beg for mercy."

A large seal surrounds Naomi and the five Generals, enabling them to teleport away from the battlefield.

* * *

At the Mt. Silver Base of Operations, Riku is looking into the large hangar where three large Zords are simply standing there, collecting dust.

"We have three inactive Zords that are unable to do a single thing because we are lacking a few key components. What do you think you would do, Claire?"

Claire is looking up at the Zords, thinking about the dilemma they are currently in. "We need J-Beast online ASAP. The Sinto Megazord Formation is powerful, but it will be dangerous to keep using that in the long run, especially when our enemy is Naomi."

Claire turns towards the hanger exit.

"Where are you going, Claire?" asks Riku.

"I'm going to bounce around some ideas to figure out how to solve this problem."

Riku nods. "Alright, as long as the idea doesn't involve getting you kicked out of Johto."

Claire laughs as she walks through the door. "Riku, I'm offended that you're suggesting that I would do such an outrageous thing."

Once Claire is out of earshot, Riku frowns. "Knowing you, your idea will eventually lead to that."

**[End of 10]**

**David:** "So, we're going to ask for Ho-Oh and Lugia's help?"

**Claire: **"We're going to use the two bells as conduits to link J-Beast to the Morphing Grid."

**Julia: **"I'm more familiar with Lugia legends than pretty much everyone else in the room."

**Riku: **"I present to you the _**Z-Jet Mk. II**_."


	11. Bells and the Beasts

**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years_

_With approval from Blaze Productions_

Disclaimers: Pokémon and related properties belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
Power Rangers Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM and related properties belong to Saban, Disney, BVS and etc.  
Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

_**A/N:**__ I've decided to try something new for this chapter by putting a non-sequitur Post-Fanfic segment out of pure boredom._

* * *

_**Riku:**__ "Last time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..."_

The Poké Rangers arrived at Mt. Silver to meet the Indigo Ranger and Emma's twin brother, Riku Blight. At the same time, Naomi leads ZeroMew's four Generals into a battle with the six Poké Rangers with their new powers.

A battle with Naomi's new Megazord formation forces the Rangers to use a new Megazord formation combining the K-Bird and S-Dragon Megazords, creating the Sinto Megazord which easily defeats the LZ-Draco Megazord...

* * *

**[11. Bells and the Beasts]**

At the Mt. Silver base of operations, Riku is looking into the large hangar where three large Zords are simply standing there, collecting dust.

"We have three inactive Zords that are unable to do a single thing because we are lacking a few key components. What do you think you would do, Claire?"

Claire is looking up at the Zords, thinking about the dilemma they are currently in. "We need J-Beast online ASAP. The Sinto Megazord Formation is powerful, but it will be dangerous to doing that in the long run, especially when our enemy is Naomi."

Claire turns towards the hanger exit.

"Where are you going, Claire?" asks Riku.

"I'm going to bounce around some ideas to figure out how to solve this problem."

Riku nods. "Alright, as long as the idea doesn't involve getting you kicked out of Johto."

Claire laughs as she walks through the door. "Riku, I'm offended that you're suggesting that I would do such an outrageous thing."

Once Claire is out of earshot, Riku frowns. "Knowing you, your idea will eventually lead to that."

* * *

**[Opening Theme V2:]**

**Claire:**_ "A Mew was banished from this world by Arceus hundreds of years ago, until he was set free six months ago. The only ones who can protect the world from him are..."_

The Six Rangers activate their Morphers.

"**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**"

Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Black and Indigo Poké Rangers are fully morphed.

_**Alright let's go, it's time to turn it on,**_

The Red Ranger removes his Charizard helmet, revealing David as he gives the thumbs up.

_**We set the record straight, we're gonna come through to right the wrong,  
(Yeah!) **_

The Yellow Ranger removes her Raichu helmet, revealing Julia as she does a Magical Girl pose with her fingers and winks.

_**Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong,**_

The Blue Ranger removes her Empoleon helmet, revealing Claire as she sweeps her hair.

_**We got it going on,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!)**_

The Green Ranger removes his Sceptile helmet, revealing Dice as he gives the V for Victory sign.

_**We won't let down, cause we're gonna set the pace.**_

The Indigo Ranger removes his Espeon helmet, revealing Riku as he acts all cool.

_**We're always on the case, putting that Mew in his place,  
(Yeah!) **_

The Black Ranger removes her Umbreon helmet, revealing Emma as she kisses her Umbreon helmet.

_**Bad guys keep messing with their every move,**_

At the Bridge, Kyle and Sarah perform a salute to the camera.

_**Poké Rangers never lose, always gonna show us through!**_

While in the Infirmary, Alexis and Storm are waving at the camera.

_**Stop these rangers,  
Here there's no need to fret, **_

In a dark room, ZeroMew is sitting on his throne with his four Generals and Naomi standing by ZeroMew's Throne.

_**We're the ones that will make a way,  
Here to make change,**_

Naomi morphs into the White Latias Ranger, engulfing the room in a bright light causing the screen to shatter.

_**When there's trouble we don't quit,  
Come together to save the day,**_

The Z-Jet Mk.2 does a barrel roll in the sky.

_**Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!**_

The Red Ranger swings his Blazing Spears, creating an explosion that defeats a group of BlackChops surrounding him.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Yellow Ranger performs a flip with her LZ Blaster in her hand, accurately shooting at the BlackChops before perfectly landing on her feet.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!) (Yeah!)**_

The Blue Ranger performs a spin, swinging her Emperor Claws to form a vortex around the BlackChops, sending them flying off.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Green Ranger jumps up as he swings his Leaf Saber at the jumping BlackChops, striking them down.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Go, go, go, go, yeah!)**_

The Indigo Ranger creates an illusion substitute of himself that confuses the BlackChops before defeating them with a few shots form his Psycho Bazooka.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Black Ranger swings her Lunar Fan, creating a black Tornado that sends the BlackChops flying away.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone! **_

_**(Short Instrumental Solo)**_

The K-Bird Megazord and S-Dragon Megazord pose next to each other.

The J-Beast Megazord attacks from above using Blaze Rain.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The six Rangers pose in front of the three Megazords.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**_

* * *

In the command room, Emma is working on a console as David, Dice and Julia are looking outside the window at the new Zords.

"We have new Zords and we can't use them at all," said Julia.

Dice nods. "At least we now know that the new Sinto-Megazord combination works."

Claire and Riku enter the command room. "But we're not going to rely on the Sinto formation unless it's absolute necessary. I don't want Naomi to discover any weakness in the formation if we overuse it. We must get J-Beast online before the next battle."

Riku sits on a chair. "Wish I'm as smart as you then. I can't find a solution to turn the J-Beast Zords into items to link them to your Morphing Grid. And its worst when there are no items related to them in the first place."

Claire sighs. "You're right. Ho-Oh turned them into statues and brought them back to life when the tower in Ecruteak burned down." Suddenly, Claire has a realization. "Maybe there are still a couple of items we can use."

Everyone looks at Claire. "Legends say that if a Trainer with a Golden Heart who brings a Rainbow Wing with a Clear Bell to the Tin Tower in Ecruteak, Ho-Oh will appear on the roof. The same goes if a Trainer with a Simmering Soul who brings a Silver Wing with a Tidal Bell to a cave deep within the Whirlpool Islands, Lugia will appear."

"So, we're going to ask for Ho-Oh and Lugia's help?" David asks.

Claire grins. "Not exactly. What I have in mind is a bit of a compromise. We're going to use the two bells as conduits to link J-Beast to the Morphing Grid. It's not perfect, but that's what I'm going to work with right now." Claire looks at Julia. "We need to go the Whirlpool Islands to get a Tidal Bell and then go to Ecruteak to get a Clear Bell."

Julia nods. "I don't think it will be a problem to get a Tidal Bell. I'm more familiar with Lugia legends than pretty much everyone else in the room."

"What makes you more qualified than the rest of us?" asked Dice.

"My father once rode on the back of a Lugia, so that should be enough to make me qualified enough. Besides, I'm the leader." Julia looks at Claire. "Claire, do you have any idea where in Ecruteak you can find a Clear Bell?"

"Yep, though that must be handled very delicately, or I probably won't be able to return to Johto for a very long time."

Julia sighs. "You know what; I don't even want to know. Just do what you have to do. So, should we tell Kyle to get the SeaBlade ready to travel to the Whirlpool Islands?"

"Who needs a ship to get there when we have this?" Riku taps a few keys on the console. On the screen is a Zapdos-shaped jet in another part of the large hanger.

"I present to you the _**Z-Jet Mk. II**_. I was putting in the finishing touches in this baby for Claire since she left it in Johto. The designed is based on Zapdos Jet from the K-Bird Zords. It's a VTOL aircraft, meaning it's capable of vertical take-off and landing. This should get us to the Whirlpool Islands and back here within the hour."

* * *

The six Rangers are sitting inside the cockpit of the Z-Jet Mk. II.

Riku sits at the pilot's seat. "Alright, who's in for the ride of their life?"

Claire groans. "Just fly the jet, Riku."

"Sure thing. Initiating launch sequence!"

Clamps cling onto the base of the jet as the launching ramp at the exit raises up, preparing the trajectory of the launch. "Let's do it!"

The Z-Jet Mk. II flies off the ramp from the tunnel with Mt. Silver in the background.

"The Z-Jet's test flight is a complete success!"

Everyone sends a look at Riku. "Test flight?"

"I thought you said you finished the jet, Riku!" Claire yells.

Riku nods. "Yeah, it's complete. I just never got the chance to fly this baby before you guys arrived."

David rolls his eyes. "I wished we've gone to Ecruteak first. At least we can travel back to Mt. Silver on land if there's anything wrong with the Mk. II."

Dice groans. "That's it! If anything happens to this jet before we land, I'm never flying with you again!"

* * *

At ZeroMew's hideout, Naomi presents the next monster to ZeroMew.

"We have tracked a huge energy source somewhere in the vicinity of the Whirlpool Islands. Since the Delta Experiment was a success, I was able to create a new monster by using a Pokémon of one type and giving it a different attribute."

A Green Magcargo humanoid monster enters the room behind Naomi. "SlimeCargo. The burns you get from this one are way more deadly with the green poison it secretes out of its rock shell. SlimeCargo will investigate and bring the energy source back to us."

Meanwhile, BoneShaman is hiding behind a rock. "It looks like I must take the initiative if I want to be in ZeroMew's good books..."

* * *

The Z-Jet Mk. II safely arrives at the Whirlpool Islands in one piece, much to the relief of the Rangers.

Claire puts on her special blue glasses. "I got a lock on the Tidal Bell. And if any of you guys get lost, use your Morphers to contact Sarah and she'll lead you to the others."

Claire turns around and notices that everyone else exited the jet when she was speaking. "Oh for the love of Arceus..."

* * *

Julia, Riku, Dice and David are following Emma into the cave. "If my memory serves me, the Tidal Bell should be near the bottom."

"You know, I have the feeling we're forgetting somebody," said Dice.

"I'm sure whoever is missing can contact us through our Morphers," Julia said. "We are Poké Rangers, after all."

David nods. "Julia's right. We shouldn't worry about that. Right now, we must get the bell."

As the Rangers enter a room within the cave, they spot a Green Magcargo humanoid about to eat the clear blue bell with a bunch of green Slugmas watching.

"No! Don't eat that Tidal Bell! It's a priceless relic!" Emma screams.

SlimeCargo swallows the bell. He spots the Rangers. "Poké Rangers! Get them, Slime Slugmas!" yelled SlimeCargo.

Julia looks at the surroundings. "It's too cramped to fight in here. We need to find a suitable place to fight!"

The Slime Slgumas begin chase after the Rangers, but Riku did not run as the other four Rangers try to run off.

Dice looks back at Riku. "Riku, what the hell are you doing? We need to run!"

Riku smirks turns around and face the pursuing Slime Slugmas. "I may not have telekinesis, but I should be able to get rid of these things! **Spirit of the Espeon**!"

A purple aura engulfs Riku hands. From the aura, an Espeon spirit appears and attacks the Slime Slugmas using a powerful Psybeam, vaporizing the slime creatures. Despite the powerful attack that eliminated the group of Slime Slugmas, more Slime Slugmas appear.

The Espeon spirit disappears as Riku sees more of the Slime Slugmas. "On second thought, let's bolt. There's too many for me to destroy." Riku quickly runs after the other Rangers.

The chase has brought the five Rangers into an intersection to other caves routes.

Meanwhile, Claire is running from another cave route being chased by more Slime Slugmas. "How the hell did I get myself into this mess?"

Claire enters the intersection, meeting up with the other five Rangers. Unfortunately, every exit now has a group of Slime Slugmas blocking the way, trapping the Rangers.

The green slime Magcargo humanoid with green slime seeping out of its rock shell appears among the Slime Slugmas. "I am SlimeCargo! I will eliminate you here and now!"

Julia looks at her teammates. "I guess we don't have much of a choice but to fight our way out."

Emma nods. "Alright, let's do it."

Julia, David, Dice and Claire open their PokéGear Morphers while Emma and Riku put on their Shade Morphers. All of the Slime Slugmas jump towards the Rangers as they activate their Morphers. "**Lost Zone, Energize**!"

The activation of the Morphers creates a powerful shockwave that pushes back the Slime Slugmas, vaporizing the toxic monsters into harmless green smoke. The six Poké Rangers go through their respective morphing sequences wearing their respective Ranger Suits wearing their respective helmets.

"_Leading the charge with the Merciless Stormfront!_" The Yellow Ranger throws a couple of punches wearing her Storm Gauntlets before raising her right hand to make the '**V**' for Victory with her fingers. "**Lost Zone Yellow Storm Raichu Ranger**!"

"_Feel the burn from the Fury of my Flames!_" The Red Ranger holds one of his Blazing Spears, spinning it around before picking up his the other spear that is planted to the ground, finishing off in a pose of having one spear behind him and the other in front of him. "**Lost Zone Blazing Red Charizard Ranger**!"

"_Cutting through the seas as the Blade of the Ocean!_" The Blue Ranger swings her Emperor Claws before crossing her claws for a pose. "**Lost Zone Ocean Blue Empoleon Ranger**!"

"_Striking from within the Hidden Leaves!_" The Green Ranger spins his fused Leaf Sabers over his head before separating them, holding each saber in each hand for a pose. "**Lost Zone Forest Green Sceptile Ranger**!"

"_Crawling out from the depths of the Deepest Darkness!_" The Black Ranger flips open her Lunar Fan and jumps up in the air, performing a back flip before landing safely on both feet, posing with her fan. "**Lost Zone Black Twilight Umbreon Ranger**!"

"_Rising with the sun in the Majestic Dawn!_" The Purple Ranger summons his Psycho Bazooka, firing a single energy shot into the sky before lowering his weapon, snapping his fingers on the right hand as his left hand holds his weapon. "**Lost Zone Indigo Dawn Espeon Ranger**!"

"**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**!"

SlimeCargo is furious at the destruction of his Slime Slugmas. "How dare you do that to my babies? BlackChops!"

BlackChops enter the cave, ready for battle. "Attack!"

Julia holds her Storm Boomerang in one hand and her LZ Blade in the other as she cuts down two BlackChops.

David blocks a strike from a BlackChop and swings his Blazing Spears at the BlackChop's torso.

Dice rolls on the ground as he strikes a BlackChop with one of his Leaf Saber, he then pulls out his LZ Blaster and lands a couple of shots at two BlackChops.

Claire lands a few shots from the LZ Blaster at the BlackChops.

Emma swings her Lunar Fan upwards, creating a powerful gust of wind that sends a few BlackChops flying. Emma then pulls out her LZ Blaster and fires a few shots at the BlackChops as they fall.

Riku kicks away a BlackChop attacking him from behind as he points his LZ Blaster at the BlackChop without looking and pulls the trigger. The shot from the LZ Blaster hits a BlackChop in the face, knocking it to the ground.

"I must escape!" SlimeCargo begins to dig his way out.

"You're not getting away!" Riku has his Psycho Scope lock on SlimeCargo as he digs into the ground. As SlimeCargo digs deeper, Riku fires a homing energy shot from the LZ Blaster, as it flies into the hole, hitting SlimeCargo from behind.

"Ouch, that's not fair!" SlimeCargo screams as he is blasted out of the hole.

Dice tries to slash SlimeCargo with his Leaf Sabers, but being made out of slime, the blades were ineffective.

"Is there some way for us to kill this thing?" asks Dice.

The Rangers hear Sarah's voice through their helmets. "Rangers, I'm getting readings similar to Lugia's silver wing coming from SlimeCargo's body."

"That's because he swallowed the Tidal Bell," Julia explains. Suddenly, Julia has an idea. She looks at Riku. "Is it possible to attach your **Psycho Scope** to the Lugia Booster?"

Riku nods. "Of course."

"**GS Combination**!" The Ho-Oh FlameVest appears over Julia's chest while the Lugia Booster appears in her hands. "Lend me the **Psycho Scope**."

Riku attaches the Psycho Scope onto the Lugia Booster. Julia aims the cannon at SlimeCargo. "If the Tidal Bell has a similar power to the Silver Wing, I bet that if I fire at the bell, the power from the Tidal Bell could destroy SlimeCargo inside out."

"_**Sacred AeroBlast**_!" Julia fires a blue blast of air from Lugia Booster at SlimeCargo.

The attack hits the Tidal Bell in SlimeCargo's cargo, causing a powerful chain reaction that causes SlimeCargo to explode into a large puddle of slime, covering the rangers. Among the now harmless green liquid is a clear blue bell as Claire picks it up. Claire contacts Sarah. "Sarah, get the morphing grid ready for the J-Beasts. We got the Tidal Bell and we're on our way to Ecruteak for the Clear Bell."

_Sarah: "I don't think that's possible right now."_

"Excuse me?"

* * *

Sarah is in Claire's lab holding a golden-colored near-transparent bell. "Just thought I would save you the trouble from getting you kicked out of Johto. One of Emma's fellow treasure protectors owed me a favor, so I was able to get a Clear Bell for us to use in the Morphing Grid."

* * *

"Well, that's good news, Sarah." Claire holds the Tidal Bell. "Oh and put on some safety gloves or something. You might need to clean this one before you put it in our Morphing Grid.

"No problem." The Tidal Bell is teleported to Claire's Lab.

Julia nods. "Well, I guess that's a job done. Let's get out of here."

BoneShaman is watching the Rangers from a distance. "I must do this for ZeroMew. Great Ancestors, grant me the strength to destroy my enemies! Make SlimeCargo grow!"

A seal surrounds SlimeCargo's remains, regenerating him. The newly regenerated SlimeCargo begins to grow, bursting through the cave ceiling, revealing the sky above.

"Scratch that last statement," said Julia. "Job's not finished yet."

Claire contacts Sarah. "Are the bells in the Morphing Grid yet?"

_Sarah: "Yeah, but I need five minutes to make sure the J-Beast is fully linked with the bells."_

Dice nods. "If that's the case, we'll just have to win in five minutes."

Claire looks at Emma and Riku. "You two will have to wait until your Zords arrive."

The twins nod as the four Rangers summon their Zords. "S-Dragon, unleash!" "K-Bird, unleash!"

"S-Dragon Megazord, assemble!"

"K-Bird Megazord, assemble!"

The two Megazords are now facing off against SlimeCargo.

"Let's put and end to this guy and call it a day!" said Julia.

"Not if I have anything to say about it! **Rock Slide**!" SlimeCargo fires a barrage of rocks from his shell.

The flying rocks hit the K-Bird Megazord, burying it under the rocks. "Damn weakness to Rock-type attacks!" David cursed.

The S-Dragon charges towards SlimeCargo with its Palkia Wing Sword. SlimeCargo quickly fires off a Sludge attack at the S-Dragon Megazord, covering the Megazord in green slime. The S-Dragon Megazord tries to keep its balance, but it couldn't, causing it to slip and hit the ground face first. "This is as bad as trying to drive the Megazord drunk!" yelled Dice. "At the rate this is going, we could as well be doing more damage to the area than that monster itself!"

Claire contacts Sarah. "Sarah, we really could do with the new Zords right about now!"

* * *

"Give me a minute, Claire."

Back in Claire's lab on the S.S. SeaBlade, Sarah is quickly making the finishing touches to the two Bells in the morphing grid as the Megazord battle continues on one monitor while a second monitor has the hanger with the three J-Beast Zords. "Okay. It's now or never."

Sarah presses a button on the Morphing Grid.

* * *

At Mt. Silver, the three J-Beast Zords have been activated and they have started to move towards the Whirlpool Islands through the underground tunnels.

* * *

Above ground, the K-Bird Megazord tries to struggle out of its rock prison while the S-Dragon does it's best to keep its balance while standing up covered in slime.

"I had enough of playing games with you! Time to finish this!" SlimeCargo is about to finish off the two Megazords when three Zords burst out of the water. The three Zords are a Suicune Zord, an Entei Zord and a Raikou Zord. The three Zords are now facing SlimeCargo.

_Sarah: "Splashing Suicune, Radiating Raikou and Erupting Entei are now online!"_

The Suicune Zord spits out a torrent of water, cleaning away the green slime off the S-Dragon Megazord while Raikou and Entei kick away the rocks that are restraining the K-Bird Megazord.

_Sarah: "Riku, Emma. The J-Beasts are now ready for battle."_

The Indigo and Black Ranger nod. The twins jump onboard the Zords. "Alright, J-Beast Megazord, assemble!"

The Raikou Zord suddenly folds itself, forming a right leg while the Entei Zord folds into a left leg. The Suicune suddenly becomes bipedal as its hind legs merges with the Raikou and Entei legs. The Suicune's front paws switch into hands as Zord's mouth opens wide, revealing the J-Beast Megazord's face.

"J-Beast Megazord, online!"

Inside the J-Beast Megazord, instead of having a cockpit, the Indigo and Black Rangers are standing in a dark room. Both Rangers move in sync as they both point at SlimeCargo, causing the Megazord to do the same thing as it points at SlimeCargo.

"You should consider yourself the first victim of the J-Beast Megazord," said Riku.

"You're going down, SlimeCargo," Emma said.

Claire smiles under her helmet. "The J-Beast is a bit different from the S-Dragon and K-Bird. The J-Beast requires the pilots to move as one, because the J-Beast Megazord will mimic the movement of its pilots. Of course, being twins, Riku and Emma instinctively know what to do next."

"Even if you have a third Megazord, you can't beat me!" SlimeCargo spits out another burst of Sludge at the J-Beast Megazord. But the J-Beast Megazord jumps up, avoiding the sludge.

"Today is our lucky day. If he was still a Fire-type, he would have lived a little bit longer," said Riku. "Let's put him out of his misery quickly."

Emma nods. "Right."

The Entei leg is suddenly set alight. "_**Blaze Rain**_!" The J-Beast Megazord rapidly kicks the air below it, creating a barrage of fireballs hitting SlimeCargo. Due to the change of its main type from fire to poison, SlimeCargo receives a lot of damage from the attack, with the majority of the hits hitting SlimeCargo's rock shell.

The J-Beast Megazord safely lands on its feet. Riku smirks under his helmet. "Your home has just been evicted, SlimeCargo."

SlimeCargo's shell explodes, causing him to be unable to keep his slime body together.

As SlimeCargo begins to melt, he laughs like a maniac. "Rangers, you have defeated me. Before I go to hell, I have a final message to the Green Ranger! The one you are looking for...you will see him soon. "

Claire looks at Dice. "Dice...don't."

Dice growls. "You're not going to hell just yet! Not until you tell me about him!" He is about aim the S-Dragon Megazord's Time Cannon at the dying monster but Claire quickly overrides his command of the Megazord before he could do anything.

However, even if Dice could fire the cannon, it was too late. SlimeCargo has melted into a puddle of green harmless liquid.

* * *

DeathScyther kicks BoneShaman in the chest. "How dare you... You were supposed to wait here until further orders and now you disobeyed it."

"You do not understand! I want to be given a chance to destroy the Rangers ever since the last time, but instead you're holding me back!"

DeathScyther glares at BoneShaman. "Orders are orders. If you do not like it, deal with it. Next time you disobey an order, I will personally rip you to shreds."

DeathScyther storms off as BoneShaman glares at the General. "It seems that I no longer have a reason to work with you guys."

* * *

Back on the Z-Jet Mk. II, as the six Rangers board the jet, Julia decides to ask a question.

"Is there something you're not telling us, Dice?"

Dice sends an angry look at Julia, before looking at Claire. "You tell them."

Dice storms off to his seat.

Claire sighs. "It seems that Dice's hunt is over and it looks like he'll be hunted instead," explained Claire. "The other reason why I sent him to Sarah's brother so that he can control his emotions while being a Poké Ranger, but it seems the need for revenge overrides everything else, including common sense."

"But why is he acting the way he is now?" asks Julia. "If he keeps this up, I don't think the team will be able handle the next battle."

Claire looks at Dice, who simply couldn't care less about everything else at the moment. "The reason why he joined up is because two months before I met you guys, one of ZeroMew's monsters killed Dice's sister..."

**[End of 11]**

_**David: **__"Next time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..."_

**?:** "Today is the final day of your life."

**David:** "You're being too reckless, Dice!"

**Julia: **"That is not how you take revenge. If you want revenge, this is how you do it."

**Dice: **"Time for you to die, scumbag! I've been waiting for a very long time for this moment!"

**

* * *

**

[Post-Fanfic Segment]

In the recreation room on the S.S. SeaBlade, David was playing a new fighting game on the on the game console and he had beaten Dice for the 5th time.

"That's it. I give up." Dice puts the controller down and walked off.

David grinned. "Alright, who's next?"

Claire sat next to David, picking up the controller. "Me."

20 seconds later, David's jaw dropped as Claire puts down the controller. "Looks like you're going to need to build up a new winning streak on this game, David."

Dice grinned as he watched David's defeat. "The legend of the _**Legendary Troublemaker A**_ lives on."


	12. Showdown in Old Ecruteak

**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years_

_With approval from Blaze Productions_

Disclaimers: Pokémon and related properties belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
Power Rangers Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM and related properties belong to Saban, Disney, BVS and etc.  
Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

_**A/N:**__ Blazin' Saddles is planning on doing __**Forever Red**__ with the various Red Rangers from many Poké Rangers series. The problem is that some of the Rangers are from the future; this is my way to solve that problem, if you get what I mean._

* * *

_**Emma:**__ "Last time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..."_

Claire has figured out a way to link the J-Beast Zords into the Morphing Grid using a pair of bells related to Lugia and Ho-Oh. At the same time, Naomi sends SlimeCargo to investigate a strange power source at the Whirlpool Islands.

Sarah was able to get a Clear Bell while the Rangers recovered a Tidal Bell from SlimeCargo. With both bells, Riku and Emma are able to summon the J-Beast Zords to form the J-Beast Megazord. However, as SlimeCargo perishes, he relays a cryptic dying message to Dice...

* * *

**[12. Showdown in Old Ecruteak]**

**[Two Months Ago...]**

It was a heavy thunderstorm over Route 119 as two girls working for the Weather Institute were walking back to their homes in Fortree City under the heavy rain. One of the girls was Amanda 'Mandy' Black, the Green Ranger's sister.

As the rain gets heavier, the two girls spot a man standing under the rain. Surprisingly, the man is untouched by the rain.

The man turned around, revealing his face covered by an eerie orange Rotom mask as he stared at the two girls. The Rotom Mask Man begins to glow green as lightning strikes. A powerful flurry of sharp green leaves hits the Amanda's friend, landing a powerful gash on her stomach, causing her to roll on the ground as blood flowed out. Another flurry of leaves hits Amanda, hitting her in the neck. The next flurry of hits Amanda again, as the other girl had desperately crawled her way to the tall grass, hoping to hide from the mysterious attacker. However, Amanda wasn't lucky as she could feel sharp leaves hitting her body left, right and center. The only thing on her mind right as the pain runs through her body is her brother. "Dice...please come."

It was at that moment that Dice is walking along Route 119 with two umbrellas when he spotted the attack. "Mandy!"

Dice ran towards his sister and the assailant. In a flash of thunder, the assailant disappears. Dice quickly checks on his sister. "Mandy, you're going to be fine."

Amanda looks up and sees her brother. She smiled. "Dice, I knew you would come to save me. At least I know you are there for me when I need you." Amanda's body went limp as she closed her eyes.

"AMANDA!"

Amanda's friend slowly crawls out of the tall grass and she was relieved to see Dice. "Dice..."

Dice sees Amanda's friend. "Did you see who did this?"

Amanda's friend shook her head. "No. The only thing I can remember about his face is that he was wearing a Rotom mask. I don't even think it was a man at all. Suddenly, we were attacked by sharp leaves, cutting us up. I was lucky to fall to the ground and crawl away during the attack, but Mandy..."

Dice was breathing heavily. "Mandy, I will find this monster and kill him with my own hands."

* * *

**[Present Day]**

The Z-Jet Mk. II lands at Mt. Silver as Claire finishes the story.

"When I heard about the incident, I knew I had to find Dice because I know he would be searching for the monster that killed his sister. The reason why Dice traveled to Sinnoh is because his only clue to his sister's murder is the Rotom Mask. I was able to find to Dice there and told him everything I knew about the killer and he accepted my offer for the role of being a Poké Ranger, knowing that there is huge chance that we will eventually meet him. I didn't think it will be this soon."

"So, who is this monster that murdered Dice's sister?" Julia asks.

"Last time I checked, the monster's name is Rosassin, a Rotom humanoid assassin created by ZeroMew," Claire answered. "Unfortunately, being part-ghost gives Rosassin the ability to possess bodies and the first body he possessed happened to be that of a serial killer who escaped from prison. Since then, he's known as the Rotom Serial Killer who randomly picked his victims in during a heavy thunderstorm. He first appeared during the rainy season in Hoenn and killed nine people, nearly ten if Dice wasn't there to help Amanda's friend. After that, he disappeared for unknown reasons."

Julia looks out the window. "Well if SlimeCargo's threat is true, that means that Rosassin will come after us," David said. "This means that we must watch our backs from now on."

* * *

BoneShaman is in ZeroMew's room as he looks through stacks of papers, looking at future monster plans. "If I am to do this, I must build my own army."

Killer-Beedrill happens to enter the room. "What are you doing here?"

BoneShaman looks at Killer-Beedrill. "Busted!" BoneShaman quickly fires a purple energy blast from his bone staff, hitting Killer-Beedrill and sends the general flying into a wall. "Looks like I got to make this fast."

BoneShaman finds an old notebook. He quickly skims through it. "Excellent. This will do nicely."

Killer-Beedrill slowly gets up. "Whatever you're doing, you won't get away with it."

"Great Ancestors, grant me the power to bring this creature to me!" BoneShaman slams his staff onto the ground, creating a seal. Appearing out of the seal is a humanoid wearing a Rotom Mask over his face. "At last, I am finally free."

* * *

The Rangers are packing up whatever that belongs to them from the Mt. Silver base as the lease is already up due to the completion of the J-Beast Zords.

Julia is watching Riku make backup copies of various projects to be transferred to the S.S SeaBlade from the base before purging the computers. Julia notices that some of the screens linked have satellite views over the Johto Region. "So, how do you guys get such a detailed satellite access over the different regions?"

"You'd be surprised how a White Lab Coat can let you in anywhere these days. Claire was able to gain access to an old PNET Satellite that was meant to be decommissioned about 3 years ago," Riku answered. "She was able to hack into the systems at Mossdeep and commandeer the satellite before they could let it burn up in the atmosphere while making them think it's been destroyed. As an added precaution, Claire renamed the satellite so that they wouldn't even take a second glace at it unless they send someone from Mossdeep to check it closely."

Julia nods. _'Okay, that's another title to add to Claire's list: Pokémon Trainer, Pokémon Researcher, Archeologist, Inventor, Poké Ranger, Cake Thrower and now, Satellite Thief.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Satellite Thief Claire is parking the Empoleon Humvee inside the Z-Jet . David walks up to Claire. "Have you seen Dice? He's supposed to help me pack a few things onto the Z-Jet ."

Claire shakes her head. "He's probably he's venting his frustrations outside."

"Dude, where's my car?" Emma screamed as she runs into the Z-Jet. "Has anyone seen where my DoomCruiser disappeared to?"

* * *

Killer-Beedrill staggers towards the meeting room with his body covered in bandages. "BoneShaman has betrayed us! He summoned this guy called Rosassin back from the dead and taken a few of your monster plans."

ZeroMew slams his fist into a rock wall. "Dammit! I had Rosassin sealed away because his killing sprees were out of control. DeathScyther, you must eliminate BoneShaman."

DeathScyther nods. "With pleasure." DeathScyther dashes out of the room.

Naomi is calmly leaning on a wall as she watches the event that is unfolding in front of her. _'Things are starting to get interesting.'_

"Lord ZeroMew, I want to tag along with DeathScyther. And I'm taking ChaRaging with us as a just in case."

ZeroMew nods. "Do whatever that is necessary to make that traitor pay."

* * *

In a dark alleyway in Ecruteak City, the Rotom Mask Man appears out of the darkness. "Ahhh, sweet freedom. Away from the restricted confines after being sealed away by ZeroMew himself."

A voice speaks out of the darkness. "Why were you sealed away?"

"ZeroMew thinks that my hobby attracts too much attention to his plans, so to keep everything quiet, he had to seal me away. But now that I am no longer his pawn, I am free to do whatever I want. And my first victim will be the man who rescued my tenth intended victim before I was sealed away. It was only when BoneShaman wanted to betray ZeroMew that I was able to contact him."

A second voice speaks. "I hear that he is a Poké Ranger now. I doubt that he will be an easy target, Rosassin."

"Poké Ranger or not, he will be more worthy of being number 10."

"We'll tag along. After all, we've only just been summoned to this world, so at least this will give us something to entertain us."

Out of the darkness is a figure with three heads. "Lead the way, Rosassin."

* * *

Claire checks on the computer on the Z-Jet to get a location of Emma's car. "Thanks to each of our vehicles having trackers, Dice is taking DoomCruiser to Ecruteak City."

Emma clenches her fist. "If he puts a single scratch on my car, I will make sure he will regret borrowing my car without permission."

Julia looks at David. "I think David and I should go and talk to Dice. Claire, you think you can handle everything here with the twins?"

Claire nods. "Of course, we'll catch up with you guys once we're done. Dice drove through an underground tunnel that will take you straight to Ecruteak," Claire explains. "If you go the same way, you might catch up to him."

Julia sits on the StormRider Cycle as David takes out a Poké Ball.

"Red King, let's ride!" David calls out his Rapidash and he stands on the Rapidash's back instead of sitting down like a normal rider.

Julia notices this. "Can't you ride your Rapidash like a normal person?"

"What are you talking about? My bond with Red King enables me to do this ever since I had him as a Ponyta."

Julia puts on her motorcycle helmet. "Okay. It's your health."

* * *

David is able to keep his balance standing on Rapidash's back despite riding at the speed of 150 miles per hour as Julia follows at a slightly slower speed on her motorcycle.

'_Un-freaking-believable. He can actually stay on his Rapidash at this speed?'_

David sees ahead of the tunnel and spots the exit. "Julia, exit's straight ahead."

Julia nods. "Alright, let's go!"

Both the Rapidash and Motorcycle exit the tunnel into the outskirts of Ecruteak, with David's Rapidash performing a dynamic jump as Julia's motorcycle follows...

* * *

Meanwhile, Dice is walking through the streets of the old capital, Ecruteak. Suddenly, screaming civilians are running in the opposite direction as Dice looks up and spots a monster with the body of a Dragonite, but with three different heads. One Flareon, one Vaporeon and one Jolteon.

"Today is the final day of your life."

Dice gets into a defensive stance. "Who are you?"

The Flareon head speaks. "I am Eevee-Beros. I am here to send you to meet your sister, Green Ranger."

Dice glares at Eevee-Beros. "Wait. Do you know the man in the Rotom Mask?"

Eevee-Bero's three heads have an evil grin. "Of course," said the Vaporeon head.

"And he is near," the Jolteon head adds. "But we will only let you see him after we've beaten you to a pulp!"

The Flareon, Vaporeon and Jolteon heads open their mouths, creating three separate balls of energy filled with their respective elements. "_**Triple Elemental Blast**_!"

Eevee-Beros fire off a tri-energy blast at Dice, who rolls out of the way as he opens his morpher. "**Lost Zone, Energize**!"

Dice activates his PokéGear Morpher as he dodges the projectile by rolling out of the way, transforming into the Green Sceptile Ranger. "Damn, that's powerful! I don't think I can even cut that!"

Eevee-Beros prepares for another attack. "_**Triple Elemental Blast**_!"

"Guess I don't have much of a choice but to cut it." Before Dice could summon his Leaf Sabers, a red blur grabs Dice and moves him out of the path of the deadly projectile. The Red Ranger looks at Dice.

"David, what are you doing here?"

"You're being too reckless, Dice! You can't fight them alone."

Despite the anger, Dice knows that David is right. "Fine, we'll take on this guy, but Rosassin is mine!"

"Not without me you won't." The Yellow Raichu Ranger appears next to Dice and David.

Suddenly, David looks down and notices a Rotom Mask near Dice's feet. "What the?"

The Rotom Mask suddenly grins as it begins to glow.

"Look out!" David suddenly pushes Dice and Julia out of the way. The Rotom Mask suddenly wraps itself around David as it transform into a giant microwave over with David trapped inside.

Eevee-Beros laughs as he watches the Red Ranger struggling to get out of the trap. "Rangers, it looks like Rosassin's tenth victim will be a Poké Ranger and this one will be a bang, because if you do not get your friend out before the timer reaches zero, your friend will no longer exist." Eevee-Beros runs off to a safe distance.

Julia contacts Sarah. "Sarah! We got a problem! David's trapped in some sort of giant microwave oven made by a Rotom and it's going to explode!"

_Sarah: "That's not good. I have no choice but to initiate E.V.A.C. procedures to bring David to safety. How long do we have?"_

Julia looks at the timer as it starts. "Around a minute."

_Sarah: "I'll do everything I can. But just in case I won't make it in time, start trying to bust David out of there, now!"_

The three Rangers quickly summon their respective weapons and began to attack the giant microwave door.

As the clock ticks down, David is desperately swinging his Blazing Spears at the door as Julia and Dice strike the doors with continues punches and sword swings.

Julia growls. "I guess I don't have much of a choice. I need to use my new weapon! **Thunder Hammer**!"

Julia summons a large yellow mallet with red spots and black lightning symbols on the sides. Julia swings the Thunder Hammer at the microwave door, but it didn't seem to be doing anything, despite the power she is putting into the attack. "Dammit! Sarah, I don't think we can bust David out in time."

Under the Charizard helmet, David smiles. "I'm a Poké Ranger. I'll live."

_Sarah: "Initiating E.V.A.C procedure, now!"_

David begins to glow red as the timer reaches zero. The giant microwave explodes as the explosion sends Julia and Dice flying backwards and obliterates a few historic buildings.

Fortunately, Julia and Dice are protected from the lethality of the explosion by their Ranger suits. As the dust settles, Julia and Dice pick themselves off the floor as Julia contacts Sarah. "Did you get him?"

_Sarah: "I'm sorry. I was too late."_

"First my sister, now my friend?" Dice drops to his knees. "Who asked you to save me, David?"

Julia grabs Dice by the collar of his Ranger Suit and glares at him. "Dice, don't you realize that he saved our lives?"

"That's what I'm not happy about! I've seen enough deaths by that monster's hands!"

Julia tries to pull Dice away from the battlefield as Eevee-Beros appears out of his hiding place. "Dice, we have to retreat for now! At least until Claire and the others arrive!"

Dice slaps Julia's hand away. "No! I won't run away after all that has happened. I will end it here and now!"

Suddenly, a well-dressed man wearing a Rotom mask appears out of nowhere next to Eevee-Beros. "Don't be so sad, Green Ranger. You will see your sister and the Red Ranger soon, when you will be reunited in the afterlife...as my next victim!"

The Rotom masked man bows to the Rangers. "I am Rosassin and I love to kill people. The body I'm currently using was my first victim's and it is now reaching its limit. Now I am searching for a new body to use for my next killing spree and it appears that yours will be my next choice, Green Ranger."

Dice raises his Leaf Sabers. "If you want my body, fine! You better be prepared to pay the price!"

Eevee-Beros's three heads grin. "I think I'll go and wreck Ecruteak while Rosassin eliminates the Green Ranger. **Power of the Lost Zone, Maximize**!"

Eevee-Beros suddenly enlarges himself, towering the buildings in Ecruteak.

Julia looks up at the large monster. "Dammit! I can't leave Dice alone with Rosassin, but if I stay with Dice, Eevee-Beros will destroy Ecruteak. I have no choice but to call in the K-Bird Zords."

Before Julia could summon her Zords, the J-Beast Megazord suddenly appears and kicks Eevee-Beros's Flareon head.

"That really hurts!" screamed the Flareon head.

The S-Dragon Megazord appears next to the J-Beast Megazord.

In the S-Dragon Megazord, Claire contacts Julia and Dice. "Sarah told us what happened. We'll take care of Eevee-Beros. You guys deal with Rosassin and avenge David!"

Julia nods. "Alright."

Eevee-Beros opens all three mouths and fires off a combined Fire, Water and Lightning blast. "_**Triple Elemental Blast**_!"

The J-Beast Megazord uses the Raikou leg to kick away the elemental blast. The S-Dragon Megazord raises its Dialga arm. "_**Time Cannon**_!"

The S-Dragon Megazord fires a time-stopping blast, but Eevee-Beros dodges the projectile.

In the J-Beast Megazord, Riku and Emma are sending evil looks at Eevee-Beros.

"We may not have known David for a long time," said Riku. "But as a fellow Poké Ranger, we have an obligation to avenge his death!"

Emma nods. "Yeah, we're going to make you scream in pain, then scream in fear before you beg for mercy and forgiveness, you sorry excuse for an Eeveelution Monster!"

The J-Beast Megazord charge towards Eevee-Beros with ferocity. Eevee-Beros arrogantly braces himself for an attack. "You think the three Legendary Beasts can take me on? I can absorb all of your attacks without any problems!"

The J-Beast Megazord performs a flip over Eevee-Beros and lands behind Eevee-Beros and J-Beast Megazord puts Eevee-Beros in a double arm lock as the S-Dragon Megazord swings the Palkia Wing Sword at Eevee-Beros. "_**Extra-Dimensional Slash**_!"

The pink energy slash strikes Eevee-Beros in the torso.

"They don't have to land an effective hit on you," said Claire. "Because they'll make sure I'll land the hits!"

* * *

Back at ground level, Rosassin is trying to run away from Dice and Julia, but Dice jumps up and swings his Leaf Sabers at Rosassin's torso. However, the Rotom mask disappears as Rosassin's body suddenly turns into dust, leaving no trace of the monster.

"Damn, he abandoned his body," Dice cursed.

Rosassin's voice is heard among the alleyway. "Hee hee hee... I've killed your sister and the Red Ranger. I think I will torture you even more when I go after the Yellow Ranger next."

Dice growls as he and Julia stand back to back, watching out for any movement from the enemy in their blind spots.

"You fiend!" yelled Dice. "Come out and face me like a real Pokémon!"

"Dice." Julia simply shakes her head. "That is not how you take revenge. If you want revenge, this is how you do it." Julia calmly summons the Thunder Hammer. "My name is Julia Katsumoto!"

Julia spins the large mallet over her head before lowering the weapon. "For the sake of Dice's sister and David, I will make you pay for your sins in the depths of hell!"

Julia suddenly senses movement from the bushes in front of her.

"Taste my **Thunder Hammer**! _**Storm Buster**_!" Julia slams the Thunder Hammer onto the ground, creating a powerful shockwave moving towards Rosassin's location. The shockwave creates a small explosion that sends Rosassin flying out of his hiding place.

Seeing the opening, Dice quickly pulls out two of his Leaf Sabers and jumps towards the flailing Rosassin. "Time for you to die, scumbag! I've been waiting for a very long time for this moment!"

Focusing his rage and energy into his Leaf Sabers, Dice proceeds to rapidly stab Rosassin many times. The force of the attack sends Rosassin spinning into a wall.

"Time for the Coup de Grace! Iron Flygon!" Iron Flygon lands next to Dice as he enters the cockpit.

"_**Dragonfly Drill Spear**_!" Iron Flygons summons the Green Drill Spear and slams the drill straight through the wall and Rosassin's body.

"Mandy, David, I have avenged your deaths," said Dice.

"Nooooooo!" Rosassin screams as he has been vanquished.

Dice jumps out of Iron Flygon's cockpit. "How did you know he was hiding there, Julia?" Dice asks.

Julia grins under her helmet. "Lucky guess," she lied.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Megazord battle, Eevee-Beros senses that Rosassin has been eliminated. "Rosassin is dead? Looks like I have no reason to fight with you guys right now. I think I'll bolt. See ya."

A seal appears around Eevee-Beros as he disappears into it, leaving behind the S-Dragon and J-Beast Megazords.

"He got away," said Emma. "What a sorry excuse for a three-headed Eeveelution monster."

Claire remained silent as she sits in the S-Dragon Megazord.

* * *

The Z-Jet lands on the deck of the S.S. SeaBlade docked at Olivine City. Waiting on the deck of the ship is Sarah, with her long blonde hair flowing with the sea breeze as the five remaining Rangers disembark the jet.

"Guys..."

Dice looks at Sarah. "I've avenged both my sister and David's deaths. But David's death is one burden I will carry for the rest of my life. I've failed both him and your brother."

Claire calmly walks past Sarah and Dice. "I'll be in my lab if anyone is looking for me."

Julia walks up to Sarah. "I can tell that Claire's taking the loss very hard even if she is not showing it," said Julia. "You think she will be alright after what happened, Sarah?"

Sarah's face remains neutral. "I can only hope that this will add fuel to the determination Claire has to defeat ZeroMew and free her brother."

* * *

Claire enters her lab and locks the door, preventing anyone from entering. Finally by herself, Claire let loose the tears in her eyes. "You...idiot."

**

* * *

**BoneShaman is walking down a field in Sinnoh when DeathScyther, ChaRaging and Naomi appear in front of the Marowak shaman.

"Took a while to find you, BoneShaman," said DeathScyther. "You had the nerve to betray us."

"Don't forget trying to whack K-B as well using Rosassin," ChaRaging adds.

BoneShaman raises his Bone Staff. "I am no longer an underling of ZeroMew. It's time that I conquer this world for myself! And unlike you four squabbling on who should eliminate the Rangers, I've already dispatched a hit squad of three monsters to eliminate them. I've sent the Cerberus, the Assassin and the Star."

DeathScyther smirks. "So, now that you're the competition, I will have no qualms in killing you."

BoneShaman slams his staff onto the ground. "Great Ancestors, grant me the power to destroy my enemies! Bring out Plusorb and Minnet!"

Two bolts of lightning strike the ground, summoning two creatures. One of them is a Plusle humanoid. Its ears, hands, torso and legs are robotic, with only the head being organic. The other is a Minun humanoid, with robotic ears, arms, torso and legs, with its head remaining organic.

"So that's what you stole," said Naomi. "One of the notebooks containing monster plans."

BoneShaman nods. "Yes, with it I can create my own monsters! Like Robots, Zombies, Ninjas and Pirates!" BoneShaman then scratches his skull. "Actually scratch the ninjas and pirates. Why did I even mention them in the first place?"

The Plusle and Minun cyborgs' eyes glow their respective colors of red and blue as they look up and face their opponents.

"Let's destroy them, Minnet," said the Plusle cyborg.

Minnet nods. "Of course, Plusorb."

Naomi and the two Generals prepare for battle.

"You will not get away with this betrayal, BoneShaman." Naomi puts on her Dragon Gauntlet Morpher. "**Lost Zone, Energize**!"

**[End of 12]**

_**Claire: **__"Next time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..."_

**ZeroMew: **"He had to take the notebook containing the Cyborg monsters I created."

**?:** "Three wishes! I can make your dreams come true!"

**Dice:** "What the hell?"

**Claire: **"It pains me to say this, but our next destination is...Hoenn."

**

* * *

**

[Post-Fanfic Segment]

In the kitchen next to the Recreation room, Emma and Riku are making lunch and Julia is getting impatient.

"Haven't you guys finished yet?" asked Julia.

"Slowly, slowly, catch you Mankey," said Riku as he slowly stirs the soup.

Julia groans. "Well, I should have hired one instead."

At that moment in the recreation room, Dice is eating a Riceball while tapping on a computer keyboard as the computer emits a Psyduck's cry.

Julia sighs. "You know what, I think we already have."


	13. Bottled Frustrations

**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years_

_With approval from Blaze Productions_

Disclaimers: Pokémon and related properties belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
Power Rangers Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM and related properties belong to Saban, Disney, BVS and etc.  
Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

_**A/N:**__ After this chapter, it will be the __**'Once a Ranger'**__ arc. I would like to thank Blazin' Saddles, Psyduck Ranger, Cyborg-Lucario and Blue Bongo for allowing me to use their Rangers for this special occasion. _

_**A/N 2:** This chapter has been edited to fit the plot in Blazin' Saddle's **Forever Red**._

* * *

_**Dice:**__ "Last time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..."_

A few months before Dice became a Poké Ranger, one of ZeroMew's monsters killed Dice's sister. When the news of the monster Dice has been searching for is now planning to go after him, Dice decides to recklessly handle the situation, resulting in the loss of the Red Ranger. Even with the loss of one Ranger, Dice is able to avenge his sister by killing Rosassin.

Meanwhile, BoneShaman betrays ZeroMew. As DeathScyther, ChaRaging and Naomi confront the traitor; BoneShaman summons two Pokémon Cyborgs to battle his former colleagues...

* * *

**[13. Bottled Frustrations]**

The Plusle and Minun cyborgs' eyes glow their respective colors of red and blue as they look up and face their opponents.

"Let's destroy them, Minnet," said the Plusle cyborg.

Minnet nods. "Of course, Plusorb."

Naomi and the two Generals prepare for battle against BoneShaman and his two minions.

"You will not get away with this betrayal, BoneShaman." Naomi puts on her Dragon Gauntlet Morpher. "**Lost Zone, Energize**!"

Naomi's Dragon Gauntlet Morpher glows as the Morpher shoots out a spirit of a Latias that engulfs Naomi, covering her in a red and white skin-tight battle suit with a skirt and a white cape. Her Latias helmet materializes over her head.

"**Lost Zone Divine White Latias Ranger**!"

Both DeathScyther and ChaRaging ready themselves for battle. "Attack!"

The two sides begin to clash.

* * *

Meanwhile, the alarm on the S.S. SeaBlade rings as Julia, Riku and Emma enter the Bridge, where Sarah is typing on a console.

"The satellite has picked up a huge LZ Energy surge in the north." Sarah types a few buttons on the console as the view on the screen changes to a top down view of a battle between BoneShaman and ZeroMew's subordinates.

Julia notices the opponent Naomi's side is fighting. "Is that BoneShaman? Why is he fighting against his own side?"

"Maybe he's in dispute with his bosses," Emma suggests.

"Wouldn't a Strike be a better option?" said Riku.

On screen, BoneShaman hits DeathScyther in the head with his bone staff.

"Yep, that's a strike," Julia said.

* * *

**[Opening Theme V2:]**

**Claire:**_ "A Mew was banished from this world by Arceus hundreds of years ago, until he was set free six months ago. The only ones who can protect the world from him are..."_

The Six Rangers activate their Morphers.

"**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**"

Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Black and Indigo Poké Rangers are fully morphed.

_**Alright let's go, it's time to turn it on,**_

The Red Ranger removes his Charizard helmet, revealing David as he gives the thumbs up.

_**We set the record straight, we're gonna come through to right the wrong,  
(Yeah!) **_

The Yellow Ranger removes her Raichu helmet, revealing Julia as she does a Magical Girl pose with her fingers and winks.

_**Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong,**_

The Blue Ranger removes her Empoleon helmet, revealing Claire as she sweeps her hair.

_**We got it going on,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!)**_

The Green Ranger removes his Sceptile helmet, revealing Dice as he gives the V for Victory sign.

_**We won't let down, cause we're gonna set the pace.**_

The Indigo Ranger removes his Espeon helmet, revealing Riku as he acts all cool.

_**We're always on the case, putting that Mew in his place,  
(Yeah!) **_

The Black Ranger removes her Umbreon helmet, revealing Emma as she kisses her Umbreon helmet.

_**Bad guys keep messing with their every move,**_

At the Bridge, Kyle and Sarah perform a salute to the camera.

_**Poké Rangers never lose, always gonna show us through!**_

While in the Infirmary, Alexis and Storm are waving at the camera.

_**Stop these rangers,  
Here there's no need to fret, **_

In a dark room, ZeroMew is sitting on his throne with his four Generals and Naomi standing by ZeroMew's Throne.

_**We're the ones that will make a way,  
Here to make change,**_

Naomi morphs into the White Latias Ranger, engulfing the room in a bright light causing the screen to shatter.

_**When there's trouble we don't quit,  
Come together to save the day,**_

The Z-Jet Mk.2 does a barrel roll in the sky.

_**Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!**_

The Red Ranger swings his Blazing Spears, creating an explosion that defeats a group of BlackChops surrounding him.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Yellow Ranger performs a flip with her LZ Blaster in her hand, accurately shooting at the BlackChops before perfectly landing on her feet.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!) (Yeah!)**_

The Blue Ranger performs a spin, swinging her Emperor Claws to form a vortex around the BlackChops, sending them flying off.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Green Ranger jumps up as he swings his Leaf Saber at the jumping BlackChops, striking them down.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Go, go, go, go, yeah!)**_

The Indigo Ranger creates an illusion substitute of himself that confuses the BlackChops before defeating them with a few shots form his Psycho Bazooka.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Black Ranger swings her Lunar Fan, creating a black Tornado that sends the BlackChops flying away.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone! **_

_**(Short Instrumental Solo)**_

The K-Bird Megazord and S-Dragon Megazord pose next to each other.

The J-Beast Megazord attacks from above using Blaze Rain.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The six Rangers pose in front of the three Megazords.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**_

* * *

Back in the battle, as BoneShaman continues to strike DeathScyther in the head with his Bone Staff, both Plusorb and Minnet are fighting Naomi and ChaRaging respectively.

The two Cyborgs pull out their Blasters and fire their weapons at Naomi and ChaRaging. ChaRaging pulls out his sword and deflects the energy shots.

"Eat this!" The Latias Ranger creates a ball of psychic energy in her hand. She tosses the ball up into the air as she jumps up and spikes the ball. "_**Mist Spike**_!"

Plusorb and Minnet dodge the mist ball but they couldn't avoid the explosion that follows.

* * *

Riku is holding a bowl of popcorn as everyone watches the battle unfolding.

"You know, this could help us learn more about our new enemies," Riku said in between handfuls of popcorns.

"From a top-down view," Emma adds. "If the battle is in a city, we could tap into the city-wide surveillance systems for a better angle. Anyway, has anyone seen Dice?"

Sarah checks the ship's surveillance systems. "Well, the good news is DoomCruiser is still on the ship, so he probably hasn't gone far."

* * *

At the beach on Route 40, Dice is sitting on the sand staring at the sea. '_I may have avenged my sister, but I lost a friend. There's no way I can make it up to that mistake'_

Dice sighs. He then spots a sealed bottle washed ashore. Dice walks up to it. "What a strange bottle. I wonder if someone is in distress."

Dice pulls the bottle open, with a huge puff of smoke coming from the bottle, catching Dice by surprise. "Gah! I guess there's too much pressure in the bottle!"

From the smoke, a Jirachi with a mini-Staryu attached to the right side of its face appears.

"I am Jirayu! You have freed me from that cramped bottle!"

Dice gets into a defensive posture. "A monster?"

Jirayu raises three fingers. "Three wishes! I can make your dreams come true!"

Dice remains cautious. "Are you a monster sent by ZeroMew?"

"That's a lame wish. You sure you want to waste your first wish like that?"

"If you think you're so smart, why not make me rich right now?"

"Is that your first wish?" Jirayu asks.

"Stop screwing around and do it," Dice yells.

"Certainly. Your wish is granted." Jirayu disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Well, that was pretty weird. I think I better head back to the SeaBlade and ask Claire about this."

As Dice walks towards Olivine, he trips over something buried in the sand...

* * *

Back in the battle, Naomi performs a flip and lands a flying kick at Minnet.

"Take this!" Minnet throws a punch at Naomi. Naomi dodges the punch and retaliates with a sweep kick, tripping up Minnet. However, Plusorb is able to catch Minnet and swings Minnet at Naomi, kicking her in the stomach, pushing her back.

Both DeathScyther and ChaRaging regroup next to Naomi.

BoneShaman raises his Bone staff. "Great Ancestors, grant me the power to make my minions grow!"

A seal forms around both Plusorb and Minnet, causing them to enlarge, towering over Naomi and her companions.

"These guys are strong," said DeathScyther.

"We're going to need the other two now!" ChaRaging adds.

Killer-Beedrill and VictreeBomb appear behind the group.

"No problem! I'm hoping for some payback!"

"Activate Delta Mode!** Power of the Lost Zone, Maximize**!"

Seals form around Naomi and the four Generals as they enlarge themselves into their Zord forms.

"LZ-Draco Megazord, assemble!"

The five Zords fly up into the air. ChaRaging's body forms the main body as VictreeBomb attaches itself to ChaRaging's left arm. DeathScyther transform into a blade which attaches itself to ChaRaging's right arm. Killer-Beedrill's body splits into two and forms a pair of legs that attach themselves to the main body. ChaRaging's chest opens up, revealing a cavity to fit the Latias Zord in the middle. The Latias Zord attaches herself into the cavity as ChaRaging's head closes the cavity and a new head appears from the Latias Zord.

"LZ-Draco Megazord, complete!"

The one Megazord faces off against Plusorb and Minnet.

"We've been waiting for this moment," said Plusorb.

"Yes, let's do it!"

A large Yin-Yang seal appears behind the two Cyborgs. "**Energy Seal**!"

The seal hits the LZ-Draco Megazord. The attack causes Naomi to be ejected out of the Megazord, causing her to demorph as she lands on the ground. The four Generals are now trapped within the seal.

Both Plusorb and Minnet return to their normal size as the seal holding the Generals shrinks and hides inside BoneShaman's staff. "Tell ZeroMew that if he wants his Generals back, I want him to give me the plans on his most powerful creation."

Naomi growls. "You cannot be serious. Are you trying to start a world war?"

BoneShaman walks away with the cyborgs. "Tell him to think about my proposal."

* * *

Dice picks himself off the sand. "Who the heck litters the beach with crap everywhere?"

Dice checks what caused him to trip over. He digs out the object with his hands, which turns out to be a large treasure chest. "No way...its buried treasure! And it's real too! But how did he do it?"

Dice looks around. "Don't mess with me, Jirayu! If you are an enemy, fight me!" Dice then adds, "But I'm still keeping the treasure!"

Jirayu is floating above Dice. "Is the answer to your question your second wish? Are you sure? You just freed me from a cramped bottle, so in return, I'll give you anything you desire."

"Anything I desire, eh?" Dice stands up. "If that's the case, make me famous! I want to know how awesome I am! I want to be more popular than Hoenn's Danny Dragonfly and create my own Green Ranger theme park!"

Dice slaps his forehead. "No, wait. Let me think." He suddenly has his idea. "I want you to make Emma Blight like me!"

"Really? Are you sure?"

Dice shakes his head. "Actually, no. It's more fun to do it myself."

Dice quickly thinks as Jirayu impatiently waits. _'There has to be something that he can't do...wait. Maybe there is...'_

Dice points at Jirayu. "If you think you're such a great Genie, then bring my sister Amanda back to life! And while you're at it, bring back my friend David as well!"

Jirayu nods. "Very well. I shall grant both your wishes."

Dice is confused. "What?"

Jirayu raises two fingers. "Two people equal two wishes. I shall grant them in the order you stated. First, I shall bring back your sister." Jirayu slaps his hands together before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Suddenly, appearing out of the sand is a woman in her early twenties wearing the uniform of Hoenn's Weather Institute.

"Amanda? You're back!"

Amanda smiles at her brother. "Dice, I'm happy to see you here but I want to apologize."

"What do you mean?"

Amanda hugs her brother. "For me to fully return to this world, I must eat your flesh, or I'll return to dust."

Dice pushes his sister away before she could bite him. "What? You're not my sister!"

Amanda laughs as her eyes give off an evil red glow. "Of course I'm not your sister. Don't you think it's unnatural that a human can come back to life? I'm a doppelganger made from sand in the image of your sister. And now, it's time for me to feast on you!"

As Dice raises his PokéGear morpher to morph, the fake Amanda disappears into the sand as an evil laugh is heard through the beach.

"Damn you, Jirayu! I want to use my third wish to return my _'sister'_ back to the sand it was formed!"

Jirayu suddenly appears, with his arms crossed. "Let me thing about it...no."

"What?"

"You asked for another wish? Have you forgotten that you've already used your third wish to bring back your friend, the Red Ranger?"

Suddenly, a brunette man wearing the Red Ranger suit appears from the sand, minus his Charizard helmet. An evil red glow is seen coming from the Red Ranger's eyes.

"Time for me to feast on your flesh, Dice," said the Red Ranger.

Amanda suddenly reappears next to David. "Yes. Let's feast on him so that our bodies won't return to dust."

"Damn you to hell, Jirayu! **Lost Zone, Energize**!"

Dice is about to activate his PokéGear Morpher when a pair of hands suddenly restrained him. "What the hell?"

Jirayu has transformed into a more humanoid form, while retaining the features of a mini-Staryu on his face. "Sorry, Green Ranger, but you're not going to get out of paying the _'toll'_ that brought them _'back to life'_. Call it _'Equivalent Exchange'_."

"Damn you, Jirayu!"

As the two doppelgangers are about to strike, Dice spots another Red Ranger behind revived Red Ranger.

'_I guess my time is up. I'm now seeing two Red Rangers. Looks like I'm joining you at the other side, David.'_ Dice closes his eyes. He opens them again, expecting the inevitable. Instead, he sees a single spear piercing through the other Red Ranger's body.

"Seriously, Dice. When it comes to your Sister, you lose every ounce of your common sense," said the real Red Ranger.

Jirayu is shocked at the turn of events. "Impossible, you're alive? I thought Rosassin killed you, Red Ranger!"

Using the spear, the Red Ranger flings his doppelganger at the Jirachi monster. The fake Red Ranger hits Jirayu, freeing Dice from Jirayu's grip as the hit causes the fake Red Ranger to disintegrate into sand.

David removes his Charizard helmet, revealing his face as he grins and gives the thumbs up to Dice. "Of course I'm alive. Though I had the strangest but really awesome adventure while I was gone, but now that I'm back, it's time for me to play the hero!"

Dice could not hold back his tears of happiness as he moves away from Jirayu. "At least my third wish came true!"

Jirayu growls. "I guess I'll have to kill both you and the Green Ranger!"

David puts his Charizard helmet back on. "Bring it on!"

David swings his Blazing Spear at Jirayu, but the monster grabs the Amanda doppelganger and uses her as a shield. David hits the fake instead, returning her into a pile of sand.

"Damn you, Jirayu!" Dice curses. "She may not have been my real sister, but how dare you disrespect my sister by using her doppelganger as a shield?"

Jirayu laughs as he lands a safe distance away from the two Rangers. "David Fury, state your three wishes so that I can grant them to you before you die! Come on, humor me."

David summons a second Blazing Spear. "Actually, I want for four wishes."

"Don't joke around, Red Ranger!" Suddenly Jirayu is smacked in the face by one of David's spears. Jirayu screams in pain from the hit.

"My first wish is to make you **Scream in Pain**!"

Jirayu hits the ground from the hit. He looks up and sees David moving in for another attack. "Ahhhhhhhh!" screamed Jirayu.

"My second wish is to make you **Scream in Fear**!" David lands a second hit with his Blazing Spears. "And my third wish is to make you **Beg for Mercy**!"

Jirayu rolls onto the ground and quickly teleports away.

"Coward, you can run but you can't hide!" Dice yells.

David looks at Dice. "So, what did I miss when I was away?" asks David.

"You didn't really miss much," Dice replied. "You've only been gone for a day, to tell you the truth."

* * *

Jirayu is hiding under the sand wearing a snorkeling mask for air. _'I've taken too much of a beating from the Red Ranger and I'm almost out of energy. I have to hide here until I fully regain my strength. Then, I will have my revenge.'_

Storm just happens to be walking by when he spots a green tube. The Pikachu taps the tube, causing it to wobble. _'Shoo, you yellow rat! Leave my snorkel alone!'_

Storm then puts his paw into the tube. Jirayu is unable to breathe as he tries to struggle for air. _'Oh no! I'm running out of air!'_

Storm pulls his paw out of the tube, enabling Jirayu to catch his breath. _'That's a relief. The blockage's gone.'_

Storm has an evil grin as yellow sparks appear on his red cheeks...

* * *

A loud scream is heard as Dice and David hears the crackle of a Thunderbolt. "Guess Storm has found him," said David. "Let's finish him off."

David and Dice run up to a singed Jirayu. He looks up and spots the two Poké Rangers. He quickly gets on his knees, begging for mercy. "Please, have mercy on me!"

David glares at Jirayu. "I'm sorry, but this is my fourth wish: **I will never forgive you**!" David spins his Blazing Spears. "_**Fire Spin Dance**_!"

As Jirayu is sent flying from the attack, David does a flying kick at Jirayu. "_**Dynamic Blaze Kick**_!" With a second kick, Jirayu is sent flying into the sky, leaving behind a twinkle.

"At least he's back where he belongs; with the stars," said Dice.

* * *

"He had to take the notebook containing the Cyborg monsters I created." ZeroMew lands a punch on a rock wall.

Naomi is tending to her own wounds. "Worst of all, in return for your Generals, BoneShaman wants everything you have on your most dangerous monster."

ZeroMew slams his fist into the rock wall again. "I want my Generals back, even if I have to work with the Poké Rangers for it to happen."

* * *

Dice returns to the SeaBlade with Julia's Pikachu following him.

Julia, Claire, Riku and Emma are waiting on the deck of the SeaBlade as Dice boards the ship.

"Everyone, I got a surprise for all of you!"

Everyone looks up, noticing Dice's appearance.

"Where the hell have you been, Dice?" Claire asks.

"Did you encounter an enemy?" Julia asks.

"Is that sand in your hair?" Emma asks.

"Forget the sand in my hair," said Dice. "Prepare to be blown away!"

David boards the SeaBlade with a smile. "Ta-Dah! David is alive!"

Claire shrugs. "Okay." Claire calmly contacts Kyle through the intercom. "Kyle, everyone is on board. The SeaBlade is ready for departure.

Dice does a double-take at Claire's nonchalant attitude, a complete change from the previous day's involving David's _'demise'_.

"What the? I thought you would be happy to see him alive, Claire!"

Claire grins. "I did kick David's ass for putting everyone through what happened yesterday."

"But how did you find out he was alive?"

Claire reveals a picture on her PokéGear. On the picture are a group of different Red Rangers in a battle against an unfamiliar group of foes. Among them is the Blazing Red Charizard Ranger.

"WHAT THE...?"

"The Ranger Suits I designed have a special micro camera which records everything that happens around us while we're Morphed," Claire explained. "While you were contemplating yesterday's battle at the beach, David suddenly reappeared in the Lab. After a bit of confusion, it took us a while to figure out what happened. It turns out that the explosion caused a glitch in the Time-Space manipulation of David's **E.V.A.C. procedure**, sending him crashing into the Oliving Lighthouse. Anyway, he was on his way back to the ship when David was asked to travel into the past and participate in an epic battle involving various Red Poké Rangers from different teams."

Julia nods. "Anyway, David volunteered to find you because you were gone for too long."

Dice clears the sand out of his hair. "Oh. Well, I suppose I should be thankful for that. He did save me."

David nods. "Anyway, what's been happening for the past day?"

"Believe it or not, BoneShaman is no longer working for ZeroMew," Riku said.

"And he has kidnapped ZeroMew's Generals," Emma adds.

"So, we're now dealing with two groups of baddies," said David.

"Well, it has its advantages and disadvantages," Claire explains. "If our enemy is in disunity, it would make our jobs easier if they take each other out. However, that would mean that if they have the same objective, we would have a lot more things to worry about."

Sarah's voice is heard on the intercom. "Claire, you're needed on the Bridge."

* * *

Claire enters the bridge, where Sarah and Kyle are checking out a strong reading from the satellite.

"What's seems to be the problem?" Claire asks.

Kyle explains. "There are two strong energy signatures in the South with almost similar readings to the Zord items in the Morphing Grid."

"The South?" Claire groans. "Oh no, don't tell me..."

Sarah nods. "Yep. That's very bad news for you with that bounty still on your head."

Claire sighs. "It pains me to say this, but our next destination is...Hoenn."

**[End of 13]**

_**David: **__"Next time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..."_

**Claire: **"Time for me to take the first step into Hell."

**Dice: **"Hoenn is awesome!"

**Riku: **"And after what you pulled with the DoomCruiser, you don't deserve it."

**David: **"So, this is Hoenn."

**Emma: **"This is bad, Claire."

**Claire:** "We need a miracle."

**Julia:** "Eep."

**Claire:** "Yeah, that's what I said too when that happened to me."

**

* * *

**

[Non-Sequitur Post-Fanfic Segment]

Emma frowns as the six Rangers are in the Recreation Room.

"Now that I think about it, being a Poké Ranger does help lose some weight, though it's quite hard to keep the weight off. I'm thinking of going on a diet."

"I see," said Julia. "Well, I hope you can find someone to go on a diet with because I hear that if two people go on a diet together, it's more effective because it's less likely for them to break away from the diet and the results are better."

Emma nods. "Good idea. Let's see who wants to go on a diet with me?"

Emma looks at the other five Rangers. _'Well, David already has an insane training regime, so I doubt going on a diet will help him. Julia already has a sexy body, so I don't think she needs to go on a diet. Claire's a bit too short, so she needs to eat more. Dice...I think he's a pervert so he's out. And Riku is apathetic.'_

Emma drops to her knees earning odd stares from everyone. "Am I fated to do this alone?"


	14. Past, Present and Future Rangers: Part 1

**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years_

_With approval from Blaze Productions_

Disclaimers: Pokémon and related properties belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
Power Rangers Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM and related properties belong to Saban, Disney, BVS and etc.  
Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

_**A/N:**__ Despite this chapter being Part 1 of the Once A Ranger arc, surprisingly the Veteran Rangers won't fully appear until the next chapter. But I did come up with a modified opening theme for the occasion. Oh, and a warning to kids: do not handle any sharp objects without adult supervision._

* * *

_Claire:_ _"In the year 2006, a group of teenagers became heroes known to the world as the Poké Rangers. Over the years, many have stepped up to that important role of protecting the world from evil. In the year 2021, evil has arrived once again and only one group can save the world__. They are..._"

Six Poké Rangers stand in the darkness, as their helmets flash, revealing the colors of Silver, Pink, Red, Blue, Green and Yellow looking at the camera as the Poké Rangers Logo appears.

"**Poké Rangers**!"

Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Black and Indigo Lost Zone Poké Rangers are running towards the port in Slateport City where ZeroMew's generals are leading a group of BlackChops and BruteChokes in terrorizing the area.

_**Alright let's go, it's time to turn it on,**_

The Red Ranger swung his Blazing Spears using Firespin Dance, creating a vortex of fire that defeats a group of BlackChops surrounding him.

_**We set the record straight, we're gonna come through to right the wrong,  
(Yeah!) **_

ChaRaging flews towards David, swinging his sword at the Red Ranger, who swiftly parried the blow with his spears. David pushes ChaRaging back as he poses with his spears.

**[David Fury - Lost Zone Blazing Red Charizard Ranger]**

_**Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong,**_

The Yellow Ranger slammed her Thunder Hammer on the ground, creating a shockwave that sends the BlackChops and BruteChokes flying. The Shockwave finally stopped when it reached a waiting White Latias Ranger, with her back facing the Yellow Ranger.

_**We got it going on,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!)**_

Julia pulled out the Storm Boomerang and throws the boomerang at Naomi. Naomi spun around and blocked the boomerang with her Dragon Gauntlet. However, Julia suddenly appears right in front of Naomi swinging the Thunder Hammer, hitting the Latias Ranger with full force, sending Naomi flying backwards.

**[Julia Katsumoto - Lost Zone Yellow Storm Raichu Ranger]**

_**We won't let down, cause we're gonna set the pace.**_

On the roof of a warehouse, the Black Ranger kicked a few BlackChops off the roof. Killer-Beedrill picks up VictreeBomb and fires a projectile at Emma.

_**We're always on the case, putting that Mew in his place,  
(Yeah!) **_

Emma gracefully jumped off the roof, dodging the projectile as it exploded over the building. Opening her Lunar Fan, Emma flings an Astral Tornado attack at Kiiler-Beedrill and VictreeBomb, knocking them down as Emma safely lands her feet on the ground.

**[Emma Blight - Lost Zone Black Twilight Umbreon Ranger]**

_**Bad guys keep messing with their every move,  
**__**Poké Rangers never lose, always gonna show us through!**_

The Green Ranger is swinging on a chain hanging from a crane with his free hand holding a Leaf Saber. A group of BlackChops swinging on chains with Tarzan yells in an attempt to attack Dice, but Dice swiftly cuts them down and Dice releases the chain, rolling on the ground.

_**Stop these rangers,  
Here there's no need to fret,**_

DeathScyther suddenly appeared, attempting to cut down Dice from behind, but Dice swiftly pulled out another Leaf Saber to block DeathScyther's blade. Dice drops his free Leaf Saber and kicks the saber at DeathScyther's torso, catching him by surprise. With the opening, Dice grabs the loose Leaf Saber and strikes DeathScyther in the torso.

**[Andy 'Dice' Black - Lost Zone Forest Green Sceptile Ranger]**

_**We're the ones that will make a way,  
Here to make change,**_

The Indigo Ranger is standing on the roof of the Shipyard as he pulled out his LZ Blaster and attached the Psycho Scope to his sidearm. Riku jumped off the roof and spots a group of BlackChops climbing the side of the building. Riku fires his LZ Blaster at the BlackChops, causing them to fall to the ground.

_**When there's trouble we don't quit,  
Come together to save the day,**_

Riku safely lands on his feet as he is surrounded by BlackChops and BruteChokes on the roof of a shipyard. Riku spins the LZ Blaster in a circle, with the Psycho Scope marking its targets; Riku fired a homing laser upwards from the Blaster that that splits into smaller lasers that hit all of the BlackChops and BruteChokes surrounding him, knocking them down.

**[Riku Blight - Lost Zone Indigo Dawn Espeon Ranger]**

_**Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!**_

Underwater, the Blue Ranger is fighting off swimming BruteChokes with her Emperor Claws. Focusing the energy of the Lost Zone, Claire swung the Emperor Claws at the BruteChokes, creating a powerful vortex that sends the BruteChokes onto land.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

Claire launched herself out of the water as she pulls out her LZ Blaster and fires a few shots at the BruteChokes, doing damage to them. Claire safely lands on the ground and puts her LZ Blaster back in its holster.

**[Claire Springfield - Lost Zone Ocean Blue Empoleon Ranger]**

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!) (Yeah!)**_

As Riku and Emma team up to fight Killer-Beedrill and VictreeBomb, Mika and Amii appear on separate split screens, top and bottom, looking at the camera.

**[With special appearances by: Mika Alden - Silver Queen OverTech Ranger & Amiizuka Dragonfly-Chii - Pink Mighty Morphin' Poké Ranger]**

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

Julia faces off against Naomi, with Duo and Luke appearing on separate split screens on the sides, looking at the camera.

**[Duo Roronoa - Blue G-Force Ranger & Luke Sunderland - Green SDI Ranger]**

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Go, go, go, go, yeah!)**_

Dice clashes blades with DeathScyther, as Jake appears on a lower split screen, smiling at the camera.

**[Jake Coshi - Red PokéPower Ranger]**

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

Claire joins up with David to fight ChaRaging, as Sabrina appears on the upper split screen, waving at the camera.

**[And Sabrina Barinholtz - Yellow Johto Ranger]**

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone! **_

David sends a flying kick at ChaRaging as the General blocks the kick...

_(Long Instrumental Solo)_

ChaRaging is forced backwards from the impact of David's kick. Naomi, Killer-Beedrill, VictreeBomb and DeathScyther joins up with ChaRaging, as Julia, Dice, Emma, Riku, Claire and David faced their opponents.

"Alright guys, time for the Coup de Grace!" Julia ordered.

Claire summoned the GS Combo, wearing the Ho-Oh FlameVest while holding the Lugia Booster, pointing the Lugia Booster at her opponents. "_**Sacred AeroBlast**_!"

Iron Flygon lands behind David as he jumps into the cockpit and aimed Iron Flygon's weapons at the enemy. "_**Dragonfly Big Bang**_!"

Dice fused his Leaf Sabers together and spins it at his targets. "_**Magical Razor Leaf Blade Storm**_!"

Riku summoned his Psycho Bazooka and has the weapon locked on the enemy. "_**Solar Reflector**_!"

Emma opens her Lunar Fan. "_**Black Twister**_!"

Julia focuses her energy into her Storm Gauntlets, creating a ball of electricity. "_**Electro Blast**_!"

"FIRE!" A combination of Silver, Red, Green, Pink, Black and Yellow energies merge together into a ball of rainbow energy, flying towards the bad guys.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, **_

Unable to defend against the combined attacks, Naomi and the four generals are caught in the explosion.

"This cannot be happening!" Naomi and the ZeroMew's four generals are sent blasting off, disappearing into a twinkle in the sky.

_**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**_

* * *

**[Past, Present and Future Rangers: Part 1 – Short Charged]**

The S.S. SeaBlade stops in the middle of the ocean on a nautical mile away from the invisible border that separates the Hoenn and Johto regions.

Kyle, Sarah and Claire are in the bridge. Kyle looks at Claire. "So, you ready to do this?"

Claire takes a deep breath and nods. "Alright, time for me to take the first step into Hell. Onward."

Kyle starts up the ship and the ship begins to travel forward towards the Hoenn Region.

* * *

As the S.S. SeaBlade gets closer to Mossdeep, Julia is having a nap on her bed when Emma wakes her up. "Rise and shine, _Sexy Raichu Ranger_. We've only just a few nautical miles away from Hoenn."

Julia sits up. "You know, I had the strangest dream. We were in Slateport fighting against Naomi and ZeroMew's four generals and we sent them blasting off to the sky."

"Well, after watching what happened against BoneShaman's crew, I'd bet anyone can kick their sorry butts," said Emma. "Anyway, we're having a meeting in Claire's Lab."

* * *

Julia, Dice, David, Emma and Riku are in Claire's lab.

"I've never been to Hoenn before," said David.

"Hoenn is awesome! You should take a tour around the region," Dice said. "Though we might have to do it without Claire for obvious reasons."

Riku crosses his arms. "But first, let's discuss what our plan of action is once we are near Mossdeep."

A map of Hoenn appears on the large screen in the lab, with two strong energy readings visible at two locations.

"The satellite has pinpointed the locations of two objects emitting LZ energy in the Hoenn Region. One of them is located on Mt. Chimney, while the other is deep in the sea between Mossdeep and Sootopolis."

"So, we definitely know that Claire won't be stepping on Hoenn soil," said Emma. "So, who wants to climb Mt. Chimney?"

Dice raises his hand. "I'll do it. I haven't been back to Hoenn ever since I started hunting Rosassin. It would be nice to return home once in a while."

"I want to come along too," David volunteers.

Riku nods. "Someone has to fly the MK. II, so I'm coming along as well."

Julia looks at Emma. "That means that Emma, Claire and I will go diving."

Dice realizes his mistake. "Dammit! That means I won't be here to see you girls wear something other than the usual skin-tight ranger suits."

Emma smirks at Dice. "Actually, we will be wearing Ranger Suits. That should be enough to ruin your imagination."

Riku nods. "And after what you pulled with the DoomCruiser, you don't deserve it."

Dice pouts in the corner.

* * *

The Hoenn region is known for its dramatic tropical climate, with lots of rainforests, a desert, a volcano and not to mention its huge abundance of water, with cities located near the coastline with the interior filled with wilderness and towns, a complete contrast to Johto's urban landscape with its many cities.

Meanwhile, the Z-Jet MK. II lands on the flattest surface available on Mt. Chimney. The Red, Green and Indigo Rangers exit the jet.

"So this is Hoenn." David coughs as he accidentally breathes a bit of the volcanic ash.

"Sorry for landing the jet downwind, but I don't really want anyone to find it easily from above. Anyway, before we move on..." Riku hands David and Dice two pairs of colored glasses, one tinted red and the other tinted green. "Claire finished these last night. We'll be able to find what we are looking for with these."

Both David and Dice put on the glasses. "What about you? Don't you have one of these?" Dice asks.

Riku puts on his Shade Morpher with a grin. "Already built into my morpher."

"What do you think will happen if a couple of random hikers with a camera happen to come across our jet?" David asks.

Riku pulls out a small remote and presses a button, giving off a couple beeps. "You didn't think I installed central locking just for show, did you?"

* * *

At the bottom levels of the S.S. SeaBlade contains a special diving pool for underwater missions that can be conducted directly from the ship.

Claire is wearing a blue one-piece while Emma is wearing a black/yellow striped bikini.

Julia walks into the room wearing a yellow bikini top and blue boardshorts. "I thought we're going underwater in our Ranger suits."

"We are," Claire said. "But just in case any of us are off course when we're returning to the surface, we can demorph straight away so that we can be inconspicuous."

"Of course, this is one of the reasons why Dice isn't here." Emma grins. "You know how much of his presence annoys me."

Julia shakes her head. "No, I don't." Julia looks at her teammates. "So, is everyone here familiar with diving?"

Both Emma and Claire both nod.

"Guess that saves us the explanation on the basics."

"How do you know so much about diving?" Emma asks.

"I was raised with Water-type Pokémon, so naturally, I had to learn how to dive so that I shouldn't have much of a problem when I swim with them," Julia explains. "Claire, how much air do we have if we go down in our Ranger suits?"

"Two hours tops," Claire answers as she checks her PokéGear for the exact location of the treasure. "Taking into consideration how deep we are going, we're going to need Pokémon to assist us."

"Emperor!" Claire calls out her Empoleon.

"Leah!" Julia calls out her Wartortle

"Muddy!" Emma calls out her Swarpert.

Both Julia and Claire give strange looks at Emma. "My brother named him _'Muddy'_."

* * *

Meanwhile, the three male Rangers have split up to search for their treasure. Dice is looking around near the summit of the volcano. "Rock. Rock. Another rock. Oh my god, it's a giant rock! Clearly, it's my destiny to behold this giant rock."

David is looking at the remains of machinery pointing at the crater instead of searching for the treasure. "Whoever put this here must have thought that they could do some crazy things to Hoenn using the volcano."

Riku looks into the crater and his glasses pick up a strong reading of the treasure they are looking for in the crater. "Damn, I knew it wasn't going to be easy." Riku contacts the other two. "David, Dice. We have a problem."

Both Rangers join up with Riku and they both get the same reading as Riku. Dice looks at his teammates. "Damn. How do you propose we try to get it if it's down there?"

Riku crosses his arms as he suddenly gets an idea. "Who wants to play UFO Catcher?"

* * *

The Raichu, Empoleon and Umbreon Ranger are diving underwater as they cling on to their respective Pokémons as Claire tries to track the treasure.

Julia looks around to admire the aquatic life. "Wow, I heard that and seeing it with my own eyes, I have to agree."

Claire nods. "Yeah. It was breathtaking on my first time down here, but that was only because I had to dive underwater to avoid the harbor patrols.

Emma rolls her eyes. "Have you ever considered investing in a submarine?"

"I did." Claire answered. "It was meant to be a Lanturn-shaped sub, but when the idiot I tried to buy it from painted the yellow bits green and the blue bits black and named it himself, I'd just gone, _'seriously, __**The Green Lanturn**__?'_ and walked away with my money."

Julia laughs. "A **Green Lanturn** submarine? What's next, a Gligar-shaped glider named Gligirl?"

Claire hears a beep coming from her PokéGear Morpher. Claire quickly checks the readings. "We're getting close to the treasure."

Claire gets off her Empoleon and checks among the seaweeds. After digging underneath the ground, Claire retrieves out a Blue Orb. "Success."

"I bet the boys are having a fun time getting their Orb," said Emma.

* * *

David is wearing his Red Ranger suit while being attached to a strong heatproof cable hanging from the Z-Jet MK. II flying above. In the cockpit, Dice is holding a lever as Riku is keeping the Jet leveled. "Alright, Dice, you navigate where David goes while I keep the jet leveled."

Dice nods. "No problem. Let me just get the hang of this."

Dice lowers David to a few meters above the lava.

_David: "Dice, I've cheated death once. I don't think I can cheat it again if you don't know how to use that thing. I doubt that I'm heat-resistant enough to survive falling down there."_

"Yeah, yeah." Dice taps the lever, which causes the Red Ranger to hit the side of the crater.

_David: "Ow."_

Dice scratches the back of his head. "Sorry. That was an accident. I'm still trying to get use to the controls."

David tries to regain his bearings when he spots a Red Orb. Swinging himself to it, he quickly grabs the Orb before anything happens. "Alright, get me back into the jet before I get dumped into the lava by accident!"

* * *

As the girls return to the SeaBlade, the Z-Jet MK. II makes a safe landing on the SeaBlade's deck.

In the Lab, the Red Orb and Blue Orb are now inside the case linking the items to the Morphing Grid.

Julia looks at the two orbs in the case. "I heard that these two orbs were destroyed years ago during the last cataclysmic battle between these Kyogre and Groudon."

"So I heard, but I guess these things have a way to reform back to their original forms," Claire said. "After all, balance must be maintained in this world. Plus, I've also heard rumors that there is a third orb to go with the Red and Blue Orbs. But without any solid evidence of its existence, it's only a rumor."

An alarm rings as Sarah appears on the screen of Claire's computer. "Claire, there's an attack at Mossdeep City. It appears that one of BoneShaman's cyborgs is leading a solo attack."

Julia looks at Claire. "Are you sure you want to do this? Once we dock the SeaBlade and you step off, you'll be officially a wanted woman."

"We're Poké Rangers. Sometimes we have to swallow our pride to do what is right."

Julia looks at Sarah and Kyle on screen. "Kyle, head to Mossdeep City."

* * *

The S.S. SeaBlade docks at Mossdeep as a large tower of smoke is seen in the middle of the city.

_Kyle: "Wish I could come up with a decent quip for officially docking in Hoenn this time, but dealing with the monster comes first. Don't you think, Claire?"_

"I don't care, Kyle," Claire replied. "If we can eliminate one of BoneShaman's cyborgs, it would make our lives a whole lot easier."

As the Rangers prepare to disembark the ship, Julia quickly stops Claire. "Claire, something is wrong. I get the feeling that those two Cyborgs usually like to stick together. Where is the other one?"

Riku looks at Julia. "If you think this is a trap, how do you suppose we can deal with it?"

"Unfortunate with what we know right now, we have to spring the trap to find out," Julia replied. "But just in case, I'm staying behind. I'll only show myself when the other one attacks. Not that I don't want to fight, but until we have a better idea of the situation, we can't rush into the battle."

Claire nods. "Good idea. That's why I made you're the leader of our team. Let's go!"

Claire, Dice, Riku, David and Emma activate their Morphers. "**Lost Zone, Energize**!"

* * *

Minnet destroys a home. "If the Poké Rangers do not come, I'll destroy the Space Center next and see if they'll like it!"

The five Poké Rangers appear in front of Minnet. David points at Minnet. "You want us, you got us!"

Minnet pulls out two a pair of blue-colored blasters. "I expected six of you, but this will do."

* * *

Back at the SeaBlade, Julia is sitting on a deck chair. She slowly stands up. "I know you're here."

A group of BlackChops climb onboard the deck of the SeaBlade, with Plusorb following them.

"So you saw through our ruse, Yellow Ranger. Big deal, said Plusorb."

Julia gets into a defensive posture. "What do you want?"

"The two orbs you found. Save us the trouble from doing the jobs ourselves, even though Master BoneShaman can bring back two monsters that are capable of doing the job."

"That will only mean that I'm not going to let you get the orbs without a fight," said Julia as she moves to the entrance into the ship.

Plusorb crosses his arms. "Figures. BlackChops, find the Orb on this ship! I don't care if you tear this ship apart while you're at it. I'm going to deal with the Yellow Ranger myself."

"Spirit of the Leafeon!" A Leafeon spirit appears out of nowhere and attacks the BlackChops with its Leaf Blade attack, sending a few BlackChops flying off the ship into the water.

Sarah blocks the entrance into ship and stands next to Julia. "I'll deal with the BlackChops. Stop Plusorb at all costs."

Julia looks at Sarah. "Are you sure?"

"I'm a way better fighter than the twins," Sarah replied. "Plus it's nice to make sure I've haven't gone rusty after supporting you guys."

Julia opens her PokéGear morpher. "**Lost Zone, Energize**!"

A bolt of yellow lightning burst out of Julia's Morpher and zaps the area around her. The yellow lighting engulfs Julia's entire body before it disappears, revealing Julia wearing a yellow skin-tight battle suit with lightning designs on the skirt. Her Raichu helmet materializes over her head.

"**Lost Zone Yellow Storm Raichu Ranger**!"

Julia faces off against Plusorb. Plusorb pulls out his blaster, but Julia jumps forward and kicks the blaster away. Julia quickly throws a _**ThunderBolt Punch**_ at Plusorb, but the cyborg dodges the punch.

Sarah calmly evades the various punches and kicks from the BlackChops. As a BlackChop throws a punch at Sarah, she grabs the BlackChop's arm and flings him towards the safety rail, causing him to fall of the ship. As more BlackChops try to throw punches at her, Sarah drops to the floor with a hand stand and perform a powerful roundhouse kick that sends BlackChops flying off the ship into the water.

"Playtime is over." Sarah's right hand glows green as her left hand glows orange. "Spirit of the Leafeon and Spirit of the Ninetales!"

* * *

At the same time in Mossdeep, Minnet is facing the other five Rangers.

Emma and Dice unleash their attacks. Dice stabs his sabers into the grass. "_**Frenzy Vine Trap**_!"

Emma swings her Lunar Fan. "_**Black Twister**_!"

Dice summons vines from the ground to ensnare Minnet as Emma flings a black tornado at the cyborg. Minnet allows himself to be trapped by the vines, as he calmly absorbs the black tornado into his body. The Vines that ensnared him suddenly withers away.

"Useless! Take this!" Minnet uses Emma's _**Black Twister**_ attack at Emma and Dice, hitting both Rangers.

"_**Aqua Jet Claws**_!"

"_**Fire Spin Dance**_!

Minnet dodges the Claire's attack. Using the momentum from Claire's attack, he flings Claire towards David, causing them to collide. "Fools, when BoneShaman created me, he also imparted into me the knowledge of all of your attacks."

Riku attaches the Psycho Scope onto his LZ Blaster. "**LZ Blaster**, Fire!"

Riku fires a volley of energy shots at Minnet. Minnet counters by firing his own volley of energy shots from his own Blaster. The energy shots clash, exploding as they touch each other.

As the smoke clears from the explosions, Minnet performs a jumping kick at Riku, kicking Riku in the chest.

"Playtime is over, Rangers! _**Negative Impact**_!" Minnet performs a mad dash towards the five Rangers as he is engulfed in teal energy.

The attack instantly hits all five Rangers, causing them to demorph while their Morphers explode from the attack.

"Now, you're at my mercy, Rangers."

* * *

Back on the SeaBlade, the only battle remaining is the one between Julia and Plusorb as Sarah has finished evicting the BlackChops off the ship.

"Let's finish this! _**Electro Blast**_!" Julia throws a ball of electricity at Plusorb.

"You underestimate me, Yellow Ranger!" Plusorb kicks the ball of electricity back at Julia, hitting her in the stomach, causing her to hit the deck. Plusorb grabs Julia by the neck. "You lose and your friends are at my partner's mercy. Give me the orbs or your friends will perish."

Julia struggles to breathe. "I won't give the orbs to the likes of you!"

"Clearly, you have too much faith in your friends. Fine, if that's the case, taste the power of my _**Positive Burst**_!"

Plusorb's free hand is engulfed in pink energy as he slams his palm into Julia's stomach before dropping her to the ground. Plusorb turns his attention to Sarah, who is holding the two orbs. "Perhaps you should be more reasonable than the Yellow Ranger. The Yellow Ranger probably will not survive my next attack."

Julia struggles to look up to Sarah. "Sarah, don't do it."

"Sorry, Julia, we can't lose you over a couple of orbs." Sarah tosses the two orbs to Plusorb, who catches the orbs and looks at them.

Sarah sends a powerful glare at Plusorb. "Now that you got what you came for, leave, or I'll make you leave."

Plusorb suddenly feels a chill down his spine, though he quickly hides his fear. "Very well, my mission is complete."

Sarah quickly checks on Julia. "Why did you let him go, Sarah? I saw what you did to those Blackchops. You could easily beat him."

"It's complicated. And my first priority is to make sure you're safe, Julia," Sarah explains. "Claire made you the leader of the team because she trusts you. If you die today, you would have destroyed the trust she had in you."

Julia nods. "You're right, Sarah. We may have lost this round, but it's not over until the Exploud yells."

"Wrong analogy, but I get the idea. Anyway, we'd better let Alexis check up on you." As Sarah tries to help Julia up, Sarah suddenly jerks back as she feels a slight electric shock from Julia. "Yikes, that's not normal."

Julia presses the button on her morpher to deactivate her Ranger suit. "Power down!" Nothing happens. "Power down!"

Julia looks at Sarah. "This isn't good."

* * *

Back in Mossdeep, Minnet receives a message from his partner. _"We've got the orbs, Minnet."_

Minnet nods as he looks at his defeated opponents. "You got lucky today, Rangers. Next time we meet, it will be your last."

Minnet disappears by jumping away at high speed, leaving behind the five powerless Rangers.

"Well, that's the third time I've cheated death in less than three days," said David.

Claire wipes a bit of blood off her lips and licks it. "That's not good news if he's letting us live. We better return to the SeaBlade and regroup."

* * *

Julia is lying on the infirmary bed as Alexis runs a portable scanner over Julia's body. "The **LZ Energy** in your Ranger suit is off the charts. It's like you're six Rangers-in-one." Alexis puts down the portable scanner.

"Having trained a Pikachu, I'm guessing that the excess energy is going to be bad for me, right?" said Julia.

"It's not just you we have to worry about, Julia," said Alexis. "To put it simply, if one were to make a bomb using the same amount of LZ Energy to power one of your Ranger suits, it would enough to obliterate Mt. Coronet from north to south. Multiply the radius of that explosion that by six..."

"We can kiss the entire Hoenn Region goodbye," Julia concludes.

"More or less," said Alexis.

"What about the others? You think they're alright?" asked Julia.

At that moment, Claire, Dice and David enter the infirmary.

"Our injuries are minor thanks to the suits, but our morphers have been shorted out," Claire answers. "How about you, Julia?"

David tries to touch Julia, but instead receives a powerful electric shock. "Yikes! What's wrong with you? Did you put your hand in the socket or something?"

"No, I took a massive beating from Plusorb and now I'm pretty much a living, walking and talking region-destroying bomb," Julia replied.

* * *

Riku and Emma walk into Claire's Lab with five damaged morphers as Sarah finishes her analysis of the battles involving Plusorb and Minnet on **AMU**. "Looks like we have update on info on the two cyborgs. According to **AMU**, their specialty is manipulating **LZ Energy**. Now we know their secret in beating the four Generals and Naomi and how they transferred all the energy powering your morphers to Julia."

"So, one gives power while the other takes it away," said Riku. "If that's the case, couldn't we make it possible that Minnet can take away Julia's excess energy while Plusorb can give back what's ours?"

Sarah disagrees. "It's not that simple, Riku. They have to work together because a balance must be maintained or they'll be the ones to explode. During your battle with Minnet, he's been draining your powers and when it appears that Minnet has drained enough of your powers, he transferred the energy to Plusorb and plants it in Julia's body. Plus, Minnet shorted out your Morphers so that the problem wouldn't fix itself anytime soon."

Emma looks at the five damaged morphers she is carrying. "For now, let's fix the morphers before we can do anything else."

* * *

Later, the Yellow Ranger is impatiently pacing around the lab as Claire, Emma, Riku and Sarah are desperately trying to fix the morphers.

"I think it should be safe enough for you to remove your helmet, Julia," Sarah said. "Most of the excess power seems to be coming from your Ranger Suit."

Julia removes her helmet as she breaths the fresh air. "At least this is a small consolation after wearing that helmet for nearly 4 hours straight. I mean, I don't mind being a Poké Ranger 24/7, but this is ridiculous."

"At least we still have one operational Ranger ready in case something happens," said Claire. "Though it might be a challenge for you to control all nine Zords at the same time, not to mention the risk of blasting Hoenn into non-existence."

Emma finishes the initial scan on the morphers. "This is bad, Claire. The earliest we can get the repairs finished is a day, and that's only for the morphers."

"We need a miracle," said Claire.

Suddenly, Claire gets a message on her computer. _'Pass the Griseous Orb to the Yellow Ranger.'_

'_I suppose that this counts as a miracle.'_ Claire looks at Julia. "Julia, take the Griseous Orb from the Morphing Grid."

As Julia takes the Orb out of the Morphing Grid, the excess energy Julia has is now transferred into the Orb, causing an ethereal form of Giratina to appear in the Lab in front of everyone.

"Eep," said Julia.

"Yeah, that's what I said too when that happened to me," said Claire.

Giratina looks at Claire. _"This is very troubling, Claire. Right now, the Morphing Grid is completely unbalanced. It seems that your battle against Plusorb and Minnet has created an unintended side effect on the Morphing Grid. Julia's excessive power has prevented your morphers from working normally as they are linked. Until we use up the excess power, the remaining five will be unable to morph."_

"But one overcharged Poké Ranger is not enough to deal with Plusorb and Minnet," said Julia. "So how are we going to deal with the shortage of manpower while I'm discharging my energy?

"_I think I have a way to help you use up the excess energy you are holding. All I ask is for you to carry my orb, the Lustrous Orb and the Adamant Orb until we return..." _

**

* * *

**

[Lilycove, Hoenn]

A man wearing a red trench coat and black jeans is at the Lilycove Department Store. He spots a Lucario Doll on the shelf that is on sale. "Nice. I'm sure she will love this as a present."

As the man is about to take the doll, time around inside the department store freezes, with everyone except for the man kept still.

"What is going on?"

An ethereal spirit of Dialga appears in front of the man. _"You have been selected for a task to assist a team of Poké Rangers who are now in Hoenn."_

"You're kidding. It's been a long time since I've been a Poké Ranger." The man looks at his watch, which happens to be his Morpher. "But I guess it wouldn't hurt to get back into the action."

* * *

**[Mikan Island, Orange Isles]**

A Gallade is working at a barbecue on a private beach behind a mansion on Mikan Island. A blond-haired man is relaxing under a beach umbrella wearing a green Hawaiian shirt and beach shorts with a Glameow having a nap under the beach chair. This man is the current CEO of Sunderland Drinks Ltd in Holimar City, Verger.

A short woman with long black hair walks up to the relaxing man. "I know you are on holiday, but don't you have better things to do other than sit under the umbrella?"

The CEO smirks. "Would I have anything else to do if I am lying underneath the umbrella?"

The woman has an evil smirk as she _'accidentally'_ knocks a glass of juice towards the CEO. Suddenly, time freezes around them, with the CEO being the only person unaffected by the freeze in time as the glass and water have stopped in midair. The CEO quickly grabs the glass and collects the juice and puts it back on the table.

"Is this your doing, Errol? Or is it Dorlinda? Because if it is, I should thank you for saving me from being splashed on with juice."

The ethereal spirit of Dialga appears in front of the CEO, catching him by surprise. "Yikes, not who I'm expecting."

"_You have been selected for a task to assist a team of Poké Rangers who are now in Hoenn."_

The CEO thinks about the task given to him. "Well, this holiday was getting a bit boring. Plus I would love to get away from the Wife for a bit." The CEO looks at the woman frozen in time with a smile. "I wish I could help but I'm no longer a Poké Ranger."

"_Do not worry; I am aware of your current situation."_ A Poké Ball shaped morpher appears in the CEO's hands._ "Oh, and expect a phone call from your former commander once I'm gone. Tell him everything he needs to know so that you do whatever is necessary."_

As Dialga disappears, time resumes just as the phone on the table rings. The CEO answers the call. "Commander, is that you?"

The woman is surprised that the juice didn't spill on the CEO while the caller is surprised that the CEO already knows who's calling him.

"In all the years I know him, I never figured out why time is always on his side," mumbled the woman.

* * *

**[Blackthorn, Johto]**

"And Noctowl is unable to battle. The winner is the Gym Leader!" the Referee announces.

The Gym Leader walks up to the challenger as the challenger recalls his Pokémon. "You did well today. Treat today's loss as a something to learn from for our next battle the next time you challenge me."

As the challenger leaves the Gym and the referee walks to a room, time suddenly freezes, leaving the Gym Leader unaffected as Dialga's spirit appears.

The Gym Leader is barely surprised at the appearance of Dialga. "I guess I still have few things to do before I can live a normal life."

"_Yes. Your help is needed as a team of Poké Rangers are in need of your assistance."_

The Gym Leader nods._ "I will do everything to help, but I do have one problem."_

"_I am aware of it," _said Dialga._ "We made a modification to the Morphing Grid knowing that you would need this."_

The morpher appears on the Gym Leader's wrist. The Gym Leader looks at the morpher. Even though he hasn't worn it for nearly 10 years, it feels as though a missing part of his life has returned. "Nice, haven't felt this thing in a very long time."

* * *

**[Goldenrod, Johto]**

A Pink-haired woman working in a locked office inside Golden Youths. Time freezes around the pink-haired woman as Dialga's spirit appears in the office. The woman is not surprised at the appearance of the ethereal form of Dialga.

"I've been expecting one of you to appear sooner or later. After all, I've been keeping track on the current team of Poké Rangers since they appeared in Cerulean."

"_Then, I'm sure you are aware of the situation in Hoenn."_

The woman stands up and nods. "Of course. I'll do whatever is necessary to help."

Dialga looks towards the woman's desk._ "Good. There is a special item in the top drawer of your desk will be of use to you."_

The woman checks the drawer to find a very familiar item with the electric-type symbol on it. "No way..."

* * *

**[Slateport, Hoenn]**

A Black Car departs from the Contest Hall in Slateport as the pink-haired driver (different from the one in Goldenrod as this Pink-haired woman's hair is cut at shoulder-length) drives the car towards the grounds of a large mansion at the outskirts of Slateport. Waiting at the entrance to the mansion is a blue-haired woman with hazel eyes.

The driver of the black car exits her car and looks at her blue-haired friend. "You heard about what happened to the team of Poké Rangers in Mossdeep."

The blue-haired woman nods. "The timing is really bad. Almost every Ranger we know happens to be out of Hoenn right now."

"I could ask Claydol to help contact the others, but I don't know if they will make it here in time to help," said the Pink-haired woman. "Two retired Poké Rangers wouldn't be enough to handle this new threat."

The ethereal spirit of Dialga suddenly appears in front of the two women, catching them by surprise. _"Indeed. However, your help is appreciated because I am arranging a team of former Poké Rangers in this time of need."_

"Tell us what needs to be done," said the pink-haired woman.

**[End of 14]**

* * *

_**Julia: **__Next time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..._

**?:** "Never thought I'd see you again after twelve years."

**?:** "How do you like the taste of my Lapras Jet Cannon?"

**?:** "Seems like I've arrived just in time."

**?:** "It's great to be a Ranger once again."

**Claire: **"Oh crap..."

**?:** "Now that I know who you are, there is no hiding from me."

**?:** "Just like the old days. Alright, let's take care of these guys."

**?: **"After 15 years, I will finally have my revenge."

**

* * *

**

[Non-Sequitur Post-Fanfic segment]

On the deck of the SeaBlade, Emma, Julia and Claire are lying down on the deck chairs wearing their respective swimwear, though Julia is wearing her yellow lighting jacket over her bikini top and a red cap on her head.

"To be honest, I find Hoenn's climate a bit too warm for me," Claire said. "But chalk it up to me being a Northerner. I'm far too used to the cold."

Julia laughs. "But you know, it's quite a cast of characters we have in our Poké Rangers team. Two from Kanto, two from Johto, one from Hoenn and one from Sinnoh. And that's just the Rangers. As far as I know, Alexis is from Sinnoh as well, but I'm not sure about Sarah or Kyle."

"Sarah's Johto-born, like me," Emma answers. "Though her Johto accent has been mixed in with the Sinnoh one after living in Sinnoh for a few years. Chalk that one up to a very complicated family situation. As for Kyle, I really have no idea. You'll have to ask Sarah about that."

Suddenly,Sarah's voice is heard from the morphers._ "That's between Kyle and me."_

Julia looks at her PokéGear Morpher. "Seriously, we're relaxing on the deck of the ship and you want to speak to us through our morphers."

_Sarah: "Nah. Just thought it would be nice to speak in script format."_

A long awkward silence followed.

"Well, that was a conversation killer," Emma mumbled.


	15. Past, Present and Future Rangers: Part 2

**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years_

_With approval from Blaze Productions_

Disclaimers: Pokémon and related properties belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
Power Rangers Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM and related properties belong to Saban, Disney, BVS and etc.  
Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

_**A/N:**__ Out of sheer boredom, I've been doing a bit of thinking on what the roles of my characters would be on the S.S. SeaBlade whenever the Rangers are not on duty: _

_**Julia**__: Chef (designated)  
__**David**__: Ass-kicker (Because there's no other role for him)  
__**Claire**__: Owner/Navigator/First Mate  
__**Dice**__: Cleaner (someone has to do it)  
__**Emma**__: Engineer  
__**Riku**__: Third Mate/Mechanic (for the Z-Jet Mk. II maintenance)  
__**Kyle**__: Captain  
__**Sarah**__: Second Mate  
__**Alexis**__: Chief Medical Officer  
__**Storm**__: Julia's Pikachu/Pet_

_Anyway, on to Part 2 of the Once a Ranger arc._

* * *

_**Julia:**__ "Previously on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..."_

The Poké Rangers traveled to Hoenn as their satellite picked up strong energy readings at two locations in Hoenn. Dice, David and Riku traveled to Mt. Chimney to collect the Red Orb while Julia, Claire and Emma dived underwater to dig up the Blue Orb.

However, when they returned to the SeaBlade, Minnet, one of BoneShaman's cyborgs, was attacking Mossdeep, forcing the team to stop him. Sensing a trap, Julia remained on the SeaBlade as Plusorb led a team of BlackChops to assault the SeaBlade to steal the two Orbs. After being outmatched by the two Cyborgs, Julia ends up getting overcharged by Plusorb while Minnet drains the other Rangers of their powers, creating a huge unbalance in the Morphing Grid...

* * *

**[Past, Present and Future Rangers: Part 2 - Rangers to the Rescue]**

Back in Claire's Lab, Claire, Emma, David, Riku and Dice watch Julia as she is sitting on a chair holding all three dragon orbs. "I feel like I'm holding a TV antenna trying to get the best signal when you're trying to watch TV."

Emma grins. "Be thankful that your excess energy is enabling the S-Dragons to help us with our current situation and help you use up as much energy as possible"

Julia nods. "You're right. I'm just getting cranky. Goes to show that I've taken my identity for granted.

The ethereal forms of Giratina, Palkia and Dialga return to the lab.

"We have done all we could to assist you in this troubling time," said Giratina.

"Unfortunately, we are unable to restore the balance," said Palkia. "But we are able to prevent a repeat of what happened to your morphers by reinforcing your Morphing Grid from within."

"We were able to get a few extra things done as well, thanks to you, Yellow Ranger," Dialga said. "However, we are unable to fully expend all the excess energy you have accumulated, so all we have done is bought you more time."

Julia nods. "Still, I appreciate your help."

"You may now put us back in the Morphing Grid so that you can be ready for next battle," said Giratina. "Good luck, Rangers."

Julia returns the Adamant, Lustrous and Griseous Orb back into the Morphing Grid as the ethereal Dragons disappear. Julia looks at her five teammates. "Are you sure you guys want to do this?"

Claire nods. "We can still fight with our weapons, although we won't have our Ranger powers to use our weapons at full strength."

"Julia, you're our leader," said David. "We will follow you to the ends of the Earth if we have to."

"We still have a bone to pick with our enemies," Riku said. "We can't just give up."

Emma agrees. "Yeah."

Dice crosses his arms. "So, boss. What is our next move?"

Julia looks at her teammates. "Right now, we must find where Plusorb and Minnet are. Hopefully if were lucky enough to eliminate them, we have two less things to worry about while we fix our problem."

Claire sits at her computer. "I'll get straight to it right away." Claire enters a few keys on her console. "Looks like those two are at Sootopolis City and they got a friend with them. It's bad to the Bone with a capital B."

Julia walks out of the room. "I'll go on ahead first. They will be expecting me, but once I have their attention, do what you have to do."

The other five unmmorphed Rangers nod. "Right."

Julia takes her Raichu Ranger helmet and puts it on. "It's time for payback."

* * *

_Claire:_ _"In the year 2006, a group of teenagers became heroes known to the world as the Poké Rangers. Over the years, many have stepped up to that important role of protecting the world from evil. In the year 2021, evil has arrived once again and only one group can save the world. They are..."_

Six Poké Rangers stand in the darkness, as their helmets flash, revealing the colors of Silver, Pink, Red, Blue, Green and Yellow looking at the camera as the Poké Rangers Logo appears.

"**Poké Rangers**!"

Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Black and Indigo Lost Zone Poké Rangers are running towards the port in Slateport City where ZeroMew's generals are leading a group of BlackChops and BruteChokes in terrorizing the area.

_**Alright let's go, it's time to turn it on,**_

The Red Ranger swung his Blazing Spears using Firespin Dance, creating a vortex of fire that defeats a group of BlackChops surrounding him.

_**We set the record straight, we're gonna come through to right the wrong,  
(Yeah!) **_

ChaRaging flews towards David, swinging his sword at the Red Ranger, who swiftly parried the blow with his spears. David pushes ChaRaging back as he poses with his spears.

**[David Fury - Lost Zone Blazing Red Charizard Ranger]**

_**Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong,**_

The Yellow Ranger slammed her Thunder Hammer on the ground, creating a shockwave that sends the BlackChops and BruteChokes flying. The Shockwave finally stopped when it reached a waiting White Latias Ranger, with her back facing the Yellow Ranger.

_**We got it going on,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!)**_

Julia pulled out the Storm Boomerang and throws the boomerang at Naomi. Naomi spun around and blocked the boomerang with her Dragon Gauntlet. However, Julia suddenly appears right in front of Naomi swinging the Thunder Hammer, hitting the Latias Ranger with full force, sending Naomi flying backwards.

**[Julia Katsumoto - Lost Zone Yellow Storm Raichu Ranger]**

_**We won't let down, cause we're gonna set the pace.**_

On the roof of a warehouse, the Black Ranger kicked a few BlackChops off the roof. Killer-Beedrill picks up VictreeBomb and fires a projectile at Emma.

_**We're always on the case, putting that Mew in his place,  
(Yeah!) **_

Emma gracefully jumped off the roof, dodging the projectile as it exploded over the building. Opening her Lunar Fan, Emma flings an Astral Tornado attack at Kiiler-Beedrill and VictreeBomb, knocking them down as Emma safely lands her feet on the ground.

**[Emma Blight - Lost Zone Black Twilight Umbreon Ranger]**

_**Bad guys keep messing with their every move,**_

_**Poké Rangers never lose, always gonna show us through!**_

The Green Ranger is swinging on a chain hanging from a crane with his free hand holding a Leaf Saber. A group of BlackChops swinging on chains with Tarzan yells in an attempt to attack Dice, but Dice swiftly cuts them down and Dice releases the chain, rolling on the ground.

_**Stop these rangers,  
Here there's no need to fret,**_

DeathScyther suddenly appeared, attempting to cut down Dice from behind, but Dice swiftly pulled out another Leaf Saber to block DeathScyther's blade. Dice drops his free Leaf Saber and kicks the saber at DeathScyther's torso, catching him by surprise. With the opening, Dice grabs the loose Leaf Saber and strikes DeathScyther in the torso.

**[Andy 'Dice' Black - Lost Zone Forest Green Sceptile Ranger]**

_**We're the ones that will make a way,  
Here to make change,**_

The Indigo Ranger is standing on the roof of the Shipyard as he pulled out his LZ Blaster and attached the Psycho Scope to his sidearm. Riku jumped off the roof and spots a group of BlackChops climbing the side of the building. Riku fires his LZ Blaster at the BlackChops, causing them to fall to the ground.

_**When there's trouble we don't quit,  
Come together to save the day,**_

Riku safely lands on his feet as he is surrounded by BlackChops and BruteChokes on the roof of a shipyard. Riku spins the LZ Blaster in a circle, with the Psycho Scope marking its targets; Riku fired a homing laser upwards from the Blaster that that splits into smaller lasers that hit all of the BlackChops and BruteChokes surrounding him, knocking them down.

**[Riku Blight - Lost Zone Indigo Dawn Espeon Ranger]**

_**Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!**_

Underwater, the Blue Ranger is fighting off swimming BruteChokes with her Emperor Claws. Focusing the energy of the Lost Zone, Claire swung the Emperor Claws at the BruteChokes, creating a powerful vortex that sends the BruteChokes onto land.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

Claire launched herself out of the water as she pulls out her LZ Blaster and fires a few shots at the BruteChokes, doing damage to them. Claire safely lands on the ground and puts her LZ Blaster back in its holster.

**[Claire Springfield - Lost Zone Ocean Blue Empoleon Ranger]**

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!) (Yeah!)**_

As Riku and Emma team up to fight Killer-Beedrill and VictreeBomb, Mika and Amii appear on separate split screens, top and bottom, looking at the camera.

**[With special appearances by: Mika Alden - Silver Queen OverTech Ranger & Amiizuka Dragonfly-Chii - Pink Mighty Morphin' Poké Ranger]**

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

Julia faces off against Naomi, with Duo and Luke appearing on separate split screens on the sides, looking at the camera.

**[Duo Roronoa - Blue G-Force Ranger & Luke Sunderland - Green SDI Ranger]**

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Go, go, go, go, yeah!)**_

Dice clashes blades with DeathScyther, as Jake appears on a lower split screen, smiling at the camera.

**[Jake Coshi - Red PokéPower Ranger]**

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

Claire joins up with David to fight ChaRaging, as Sabrina appears on the upper split screen, waving at the camera.

**[And Sabrina Barinholtz - Yellow Johto Ranger]**

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone! **_

David sends a flying kick at ChaRaging as the General blocks the kick...

_(Long Instrumental Solo)_

ChaRaging is forced backwards from the impact of David's kick. Naomi, Killer-Beedrill, VictreeBomb and DeathScyther joins up with ChaRaging, as Julia, Dice, Emma, Riku, Claire and David faced their opponents.

A combination of Silver, Red, Green, Pink, Black and Yellow energies merge together into a ball of rainbow energy, flying towards the bad guys.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, **_

Unable to defend against the combined attacks, Naomi and the four generals are caught in the explosion.

_**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**_

* * *

This chapter of Poké Rangers: Lost Zone is brought to you by:

_**Sunder-ade**__: Do a Quick Drink with it._

_**European Cake Spoilers**__ from __**Bandit Camp**__. Only US$3.96._

_And __**'Pikachu Vs. The World'**__._

* * *

Normally, the only entry points into Sootopolis are through underwater tunnels or flying in. However, Julia has found a third way in: by riding the StormRider Cycle up the side of the mountain. Normally, it would be impossible for her to ride it up the mountain, but with her Ranger powers being overcharged, the motorcycle has gained enough power to ride up the mountain into the city...

* * *

A humanoid Marowak with shamanic markings on his skull and body walks to a cave entrance in Sootopolis following Plusorb and Minnet.

"According to our research, this is where everything began, Master BoneShaman."

BoneShaman nods. "Yes. If I can tap into the powers from within the Cave of Origin. This world will be mine!"

"Not if I can help it!" Julia's StormRider Cycle suddenly lands in front of BoneShaman as Julia performs a burnout, spinning the motorcycle hitting all three monsters.

Julia gets off her motorcycle. "I'm thinking of sending two of you into the scrap yard while burying one of you alive."

Plusorb and Minnet pull out their blasters. Julia quickly jumps back as she avoids the energy shots fired from the blasters. Before more shots could be fired, a few sharp pink twigs hit both Plusorb and Minnet's arms, knocking the blasters out of their hands. Minnet sees the projectiles.

"Corsola twigs?"

With the cyborgs distracted, Julia focuses her attention to BoneShaman as she brings out her Storm Boomerang. "You're mine."

The cyborgs look towards the direction where the projectiles originate from. They spot Riku holding a handful of Corsola twigs. "Since I have no Blaster, so I'm going with something that is a combination of _'sticks and stones'_."

As Plusorb and Minnet recover their blasters and point them at Riku, the Indigo Ranger quickly throws three Corsola twigs at the blasters, plugging them before the weapons could fire. The Blasters explode, rendering them useless.

"That should reduce the threat they pose," said Riku as the remaining four Rangers appear, with David holding a single Blazing Spear, Emma with her Lunar fan, Dice with a Leaf Saber and Claire wielding both Emperor Claws.

Plusorb and Minnet look at the Rangers. "It seems that you lot haven't learned from your last mistake," said Plusorb.

Minnet looks at Plusorb. "Let's put them out of their misery before they become too much of a nuisance."

"Agreed." The Cyborgs prepare to attack as the five Rangers raise their weapons, bracing for a battle...

"_**AeroBlast**_!" A burst of silver energy hits Minnet, sending the Minun cyborg flying into the air.

"Minnet!" Plusorb screamed.

The five Poké Rangers look towards the origin of the projectile and sees a Ranger wearing a completely green outfit, apart from his gloves and boots which were separated from the green by a gold band. The same color that was his belt, the buckler which had the words SDI upon the middle of it. The same SDI logo is seen on the band around his gloves and boots. His helmet has a Flygon theme with a black inverted triangle as a visor. In his hand is a double-bladed weapon shaped like a Lugia's body with a blaster attached.

The Green SDI Ranger looks at Claire. "Never thought I'd see you again after twelve years."

"Another Green Ranger?" Before Plusorb could react, the Plusle Cyborg is suddenly hit on the side by a powerful jet of water.

A Blue Ranger arrives holding a Lapras-shaped cannon. His outfit is dark blue with cream stripes on the arms. The lower part of his costume was the same dark blue color. His Lapras-themed helmet also has a black visor shaped like the mouth of a Lapras, with a white mouthpiece and a Lapras Horn.

The Blue G-Force Ranger leans the cannon on his shoulder. "How do you like the taste of my **Lapras Jet Cannon**?"

Minnet slowly picks himself off the ground. "Two new Rangers?"

Suddenly, a red figure appears behind Minnet. "**Luxrod **Strike!"

Minnet receives a hit from behind after getting hit by a Luxray-tail shaped rod, causing him to be sent flying away from the Ranger, wearing a red and black suit. The visor on the helmet looked like a Luxray head from the front and he has something looking like a Luxray's mane on the helmet.

"Seems like I've arrived just in time," said the Red PokéPower Ranger.

Plusorb slowly recovers from the water jet. Suddenly, a yellow blur dashes towards Plusorb. "**Thunder Stunner**!" The stunner hits Plusorb and with his body wet from the last attack, Plusorb receives a powerful electric shock that sends him flying backwards.

The newcomer is wearing a Yellow Ranger suit with a skirt with the symbol of the GS ball with the letters _'PRJ'_ the right side of her outfit and an Ampharos head on her left side, complete with a golden belt around her waist, with white gloves and boots. Her Ampharos helmet shines under the sunlight.

"It's great to be a Ranger once again," said the Yellow Johto Ranger.

Plusorb and Minnet regroup themselves. "What's going on? I thought we were dealing with one group of Poké Rangers?"

"_**Psychic Blast**_!" Plusorb is suddenly hit by a pink blast of energy shot from a pink staff, held by a Ranger wearing a pink costume with white diamond patterns across the chest, boots and gloves. Her costume had a skirt, and the belt above it was white attached with a device with the Abra coin on it. Her helmet was also pink with black squinty eyes and ears on either side with a black visor.

"_**Overtech Ice Claw Slash**_!" While Minnet is hit by a silver staff with teal stripes and a blue sapphire pendant attached to it. The holder of the staff is a Ranger wearing a Kyogre-like helmet with a hexagonal visor, with her silver suit has a black belt and a black chest plate with sapphire lines, complete with black boots and black gloves that have blue rims on each boots and gloves.

The Silver Queen OverTech Ranger and the Pink Mighty Morphin' Poké Ranger put their staffs together in a show of unity.

"It's been a while since we've fought together as Rangers," said the Pink Ranger.

"But it wouldn't hurt if we helped out once in a while," said the Silver Ranger.

* * *

"_**Thunderstrike Slash**_!"

Julia performs a slash at BoneShaman's chest with the Storm Boomerang.

BoneShaman clutches on to the area he's been struck. "How could you manage to do so much damage to me? I'm supposed to be a Ground-type!"

"Four words: _**You pissed me off**_." Julia summons her Thunder Hammer. "I got a huge boost in power and I'm not afraid to use it! Plus, I have to **VENT**." Julia slams the Thunder Hammer on BoneShaman's head, burying him into the ground. "...a lot of my **FRUSTRATIONS**," Julia lands another hit on BoneShaman, burying him to his head. "...before I blow this entire region **UP**!" Julia swings the Thunder Hammer like a golf club, hitting BoneShaman's head, sending him out of the ground and flying into the air.

BoneShaman lands next to Plusorb and Minnet. BoneShaman is quickly helped up by the two cyborgs.

"It seems that I have to alter my plans." BoneShaman said. "Plusorb, Minnet. We must retreat for now."

The trio disappears in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**[Short Break]**

Julia is sitting on a chair in front of a camera.

"Hi, I'm Julia Katsumoto, the **Yellow Raichu Ranger** from **Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**. I'm here to make a special announcement to the fanfic readers who read this fanfic. No Pokémons have been dangerously harmed in the making of this fanfic, though David did get the biggest shock of his life when he accidentally sat on Storm." Julia giggled.

"Anyway, even though all stunts performed in this fanfic are not done by professional stuntmen, please do not try this at home. Anyway, we now bring you back to your regular fanfic reading."

* * *

The six newcomers watch as BoneShaman and his minions escape.

"Power down." The six Rangers are now out of their Ranger suits in their civilian clothes.

The Silver Ranger is a pink shoulder-length haired woman with pink eyes. Her outfit consists of a black jacket over a black top and a silver belt around her black jeans.

The Green Ranger is a blond man with green eyes wearing a green vest over a purple shirt and blue jeans. David recognizes the man from a picture he saw on Claire's computer, though now the man is twelve years older.

The Blue Ranger is a white-haired man wearing a blue shirt over a black T-shirt with blue jeans. Pinned to the blue shirt is a black badge shaped like a dragon, a badge that Julia recognizes. _("Not Blackthorn's Gym Leader," mumbled Julia.)_

The Red Ranger is a light-browned haired man wearing a red short-sleeve shirt over a white t-shirt and black jeans. He smiles at David.

The Yellow Ranger is a pink-haired woman wearing a yellow t-shirt under a white jacket, blue jeans and tennis shoes.

The Pink ranger is a dark blue-haired woman with hazel eyes wearing a pink jacket over a yellow t-shirt and black jeans.

Claire puts her hand on her face as she recognizes the Pink Ranger. "Oh crap."

"What's wrong?" David asks.

"Remember the bounty on my head? The Pink Ranger is the one who put the bounty on me."

David looks at the Pink Ranger and recognizes her, shocked at the revelation. "You actually threw cake at Daniel Dragonfly's face!" yelled David.

Claire looks at everyone around her: Past, Present and Future Rangers. Claire then does a bow to her teammates. "Well, it's nice knowing you guys. I hope you can save the world without my assistance. Just let the world know that this whole thing started with one Rage Candy Bar."

The Green Ranger laughs. "So you're the one responsible for the infamous _**Slateport Cake Incident**_ I've been hearing about in the news, Claire."

Claire turns around and looks at the Green Ranger. "Do I know you?"

"Don't you recognize me? I know it's been almost ten years but..." The Green Ranger takes out a ten-year old photo from his wallet. "I kept a copy I happened to meet you again, but I'm sure you recognize it."

Claire instantly recognizes the photo of a blue-haired 10-year old girl with two people, a blonde woman wearing blue and a blond man wearing green that was taken in Verger ten years ago. "No way, the Green Clown from SDI! Sutherland, right?"

Luke groans at the _'Green Clown'_ comment and getting his name wrong. "My name's Luke. Luke Sunderland."

The Red Ranger walks up to David. "I see that you safely made it back to this time, David," said the Red Ranger.

David recognizes the Red Ranger despite him being older by nearly 10 years. "Jake! I never thought I'll see you again."

The Silver Ranger speaks. "I don't know how you guys know each other, but isn't there a place where we can have a safe discussion?"

Claire nods. "I suppose you guys can come with us back to my ship."

* * *

"I see that you've finally finished working on your Jet," said the Pink-haired Yellow Ranger

The Z-Jet flies from Sootopolis back to the S.S. SeaBlade.

"This is one awesome jet," said the Pink Ranger. "I'm definitely going to commission you guys to build one of these when this is over."

"Same here," Luke adds.

The Blue Ranger sees the S.S SeaBlade from the front windscreen. "Cool base. I bet a former Champion of Verger will love to see this ship. Plus, it looks way better on the outside than the last ship we once stayed on."

Claire nods. "I'm sure she will. I actually designed it to be environmentally friendly when that day comes."

The Z-Jet performs a vertical landing on the SeaBlade's landing deck...

* * *

The Veteran Rangers and the current Rangers with their assist crew are now in the recreation room of the SeaBlade.

The pink-haired woman with pink eyes wearing mostly black steps forward. "Let's start off with introductions. I'm Mika Alden, Black Poocheyna Ranger and Silver Queen Overtech Ranger. But these days, I'm just a judge at the Hoenn Grand Festival." Mika shows off a ring on her ring finger. "Plus, I'm engaged to the Red Torchic Ranger/Green Overtech Ranger."

"Congratulations," said Emma.

The blue-haired woman stands up. "I'm Amiizuka Dragonfly-Chii, but you can call me Amii. I'm the Pink Abra Ranger, but I'm also the Yellow Overtech Ranger. To the public, I'm the President of the number 1 fashion company in the world and I'm preparing to reveal the latest of my leading fashion lines, _**Perfection**_. And Claire, now that I know who you are, there is no hiding from me."

Claire twitches at the threat.

The man with white hair looks at the Rangers. "The name's Duo Roronoa, Blackthorn's Gym Leader. In the past, I was known as the Blue G-Force Ranger. Of course, I did try out for another color but ended up with Black one time."

"Oh, at least that explains why you wore black during the first time we met," said Sarah.

Duo sends a wink at Sarah sitting at her chair, who replies by casually waving at Duo.

Luke nods. "I know I don't need an introduction, but since I rarely have the chance to do this these days, I might as well do it. Luke Sunderland's the name and I'm the CEO of Sunderland Drinks Ltd. in Verger. But I'm sure most of you will remember me as the Green SDI Ranger, though I did become a Purple Ranger. And I have to admit, I thought you would have faded into obscurity, Claire."

Claire grins. "What can I say? It's not that easy for me to stay out of trouble. But then again, meeting you guys changed my life."

"So, meeting me changed your life?" Luke asked, smugly. "Really? Everything you became is because of meeting me and..."

Shooting a look over to Duo, he flashed him a grin. "What was her name again?"

"Katie?" Claire replied. "Actually, it was more because of Katie, but..."

"Good thing you never heard about her ending up in red," Duo quipped. "Otherwise, this would be really different."

"She wore red?" Claire sends an evil look at David.

David slowly takes a few steps away from Claire. "I think we've reached a point in time where changing colors this early is a bad idea, Claire. Besides, I didn't even know she was the same Katie you admired."

Before the situation could escalate, Jake steps forward. "Speaking of Red Rangers, I should introduce myself. I'm Jake Coshi, Red PokéPower Ranger and I just happened to be in Hoenn getting a gift for my girlfriend when received the call for help. And it's nice to see you again, David after 10 years, though you look like you haven't aged since I last saw you."

"Yes, it's great to see you again, Jake even though I met you like...a few days ago in my point of view," David said with a grin.

Finally, the other pink-haired woman of the group introduces herself. "And I'm Sabrina Barinholtz, Co-Owner of Golden Youths in Goldenrod and time traveler. Let's just say that in 2106, I will become the Yellow Ampharos Ranger, so technically, I'm a future Poké Ranger."

Dice shrugs. "Meh, works for me."

Sabrina continues. "Of course, during my time after I returned to my correct timeline, I've been doing a few...things to ensure that everything that happens in the future will happen. And at the same time, I've been keeping track of every Poké Ranger team on this planet for a database I'm compiling." Sabrina looks at Dice, David and Julia. "And I remember that you three were at Golden Youths."

David nods. "Yeah. We were there about to have some Choco-Nanab Smoothies until Julia's Pikachu stole a bottle of ketchup, forcing us to chase after him."

"I'm sorry if it had come to that, but I gave that Pikachu the bottle of Ketchup so that he could save your lives," Sabrina explains. "Those smoothies were poisoned and I had to scream just so that I can get your attention."

"No wonder your voice sounds familiar," said Julia. She then picks Storm up off the floor. "Sorry about that Storm. I guess I should thank you."

Storm smiles and replies with a happy "Pika!"

Sabrina nods. "Next time you guys come to Golden Youths, I'll give you a special Poké Ranger discount."

The helmet-less Yellow Ranger steps forward. "I guess I should introduce my team, since I'm the leader and only active Ranger at the moment. I'm Julia Katsumoto, obviously the Yellow Ranger in danger of wiping Hoenn from existence. Then, there's the cake throwing Blue Ranger, Claire Springfield, who put together our Ranger team. David Fury, who is better known as the passionate Big Mouth Red Ranger. Then, there's _'Dice'_ Black, the Green Ranger who's a Hoenn native. And finally, the Blight Twins, Emma the Black Ranger and Riku the Purple..."

"Indigo!" Riku hissed, earning a snigger from Luke and Duo.

Julia corrects herself. "...Indigo Ranger. And there's our support crew. Kyle Fang, the captain who runs our ship. Alexis Joy, chief medical officer and Sarah Evans, the woman who ensures that we Rangers are fit for duty."

Duo whistles. "That's quite a change of jobs from the girl who was sent by her Grandfather to Eon City to learn about the best parts about breeding Eevee."

Sarah smirks as she crosses her arms. "Troubleshooter against hostile takeovers. I got to remember that one if we need to come up with a story. Of course, I'll make sure the credit is yours, Duo."

Claire coughs. "Now that the introductions are done, let's bring everyone up to speed. Right now, our current enemy is BoneShaman and his two Cyborgs, Plusorb and Minnet. Due to an unexpected side effect from a previous battle, our Morphing Grid is now unbalanced and we have five powerless Rangers and one overpowered Ranger who will destroy Hoenn if we do not get rid of the excess energy. At the same time, we are trying to figure out why BoneShaman is trying to gain entry into the Cave of Origin..."

Mika crosses her arms. "The Cave of Origin. It's quite ironic that place is where everything started for us, right, Amii?"

Amii nods. "That's the place where Mariah was sealed by Rayquaza and all hell broke lose when she was released."

"Yeah, I remember that story. Giratina also told me about it when I was given the task to form my Ranger team," Claire said. "But what would be in there right now that BoneShaman wants?"

Sarah checks **AMU** for more information on Mariah and the Cave of Origin. "Mariah was sealed in the Cave of Origin for almost 10, 000 years before she was freed. Perhaps BoneShaman is using his abilities to bring her back from the dead?"

"BoneShaman doesn't have the power to bring someone like Mariah back from the dead," Claire said. "And even if he has the power, he wouldn't do it because Mariah is far too powerful for him to control. Instead, he would channel Mariah's power into his body and use it."

David gets the gist of what's going on. "It all makes sense now. He plans to use the Cave of Origin to gain Mariah's power! 10, 000 years of anger running through that cave is a good source of power for BoneShaman to channel into himself."

Luke raises an eyebrow at David. "No (beep), Pikachu. Even I think it's bad news if the bad guys want more power."

Sabrina remains calm. "Either way, that's the logical conclusion we can come up with. Someone has to keep an eye on the Cave of Origin just in case BoneShaman makes another attempt into the cave."

Claire looks at Julia. "Julia, you're going to have to work with the Veteran Rangers. We need you to discharge as much energy as possible so that you can restore the balance in our Morphing Grid once the morphers are fixed."

Julia nods. "Of course."

Claire looks at Dice, David, Emma and Riku. "The rest of us will have to do whatever we can to assist until our Ranger powers return."

The alarm rings as Sarah checks the console. "Not wanting it to sound Cliché, but four of our old friends with a BlackChop platoon are currently terrorizing the citizens of Slateport."

Both Mika and Amii smile. "The more things change, the more they stay the same," said Mika. "Alright, let's take care of these bad guys."

The Seven Rangers are about to leave when Claire stops Julia. "Julia, go back to Sootopolis City. This could be a distraction that BoneShaman has sent to turn our attention away from the Cave of Origin."

"Sure." Julia looks at Sabrina. "Just remember that only Yellow Rangers can ride my StormRider Cycle."

"Can I ride it even though I'm currently pink?" asked Amii.

"I can vouch for her being yellow," added Sabrina.

Julia shrugs. "Well, she's technically a Yellow Ranger, so knock yourself out."

David's jaw drops. "That's not fair! How come they get to ride the bike while I have to endure five minutes of Thundershocks to use it?"

* * *

Four revived monsters and their platoon of BlackChops are marching through the streets of Slateport as frightened citizens run off to safety.

"Ha-ha ha-ha-ha!" A Meowth humanoid with an extremely large coin on his forehead is dancing under a disco ball hanging from a pole by a BlackChop. "With no Poké Rangers standing in our way, The Great Puree will make everyone bow down before Master BoneShaman!"

The NineTales and half-Aggron/half-Magnezone humanoids stop walking as the Sharpedo humanoid monster taps on Purrie's shoulder, interrupting the dance routine. "You got your name wrong again, Purrie."

"Dammit, SharpMariner! Why does this keep happening to me? What's next? A different Green Ranger popping out nowhere?"

An energy shot is fired, hitting the disco ball hanging above The Great Purrie, causing the ball to land on the Great Purrie's head, putting his head inside the giant shiny ball.

The shot originated from the Green SDI Ranger's Defense Blaster. "The monsters they make these days, they're nothing compared to the demons I've faced ten years ago."

The Great Purrie breaks the Disco Ball covering his head and looks at his assailant. "No! It's another Green Ranger!"

Luke returns his Blaster to its holster and summons his Lugia Lancer. "Time to see if I still got it."

NineWhips is about to assist the Great Purrie when the Blue G-Force Ranger jumps in and kicks away NineWhips. "You're right, Luke. They don't make monsters like they used to."

NineWhips glares at Duo. "How dare you interrupt our moment of triumph?"

"What can I say? I just love crashing the party..." Duo dodges a blast of fire from NineWhips as he summons his Lapras Jet Cannon and unleashes a torrent of water at NineWhips. "That should turn down the heat!"

SharpMariner hears the familiar revving of a familiar motorcycle. "Not again!"

The Yellow Johto Ranger is riding the StormRider Cycle. "I've always wanted to ride the StormRider Cycle into battle! _**Rapid Charge Beams**_!" Sabrina unleashes an aggressive assault of Charge Beams from the motorcycle at SharpMariner before jumping off.

Sabrina pulls out her Shooter Sword in its laser mode. "Fire!" Sabrina fires a few energy shots at SharpMariner's body.

Sabrina crosses her arms. "Time for an Evolution: Johto-style!" Sabrina glows white as she undergoes a quick change. Her muscles become larger and silver armor covers her torso, upper legs and forearms with a yellow lighting symbol on the chest armor, her lower arms are encased in a yellow armor and a ring of white spikes appear around Sabrina's neck.

"If you think your armor is nasty, why don't you check out mine? _**Pin Needle**_!" The spikes around Sabrina's neck fire a volley of spikes doing massive damage to SharpMariner. Sabrina charges forward as her left fist is engulf in a yellow ball of electricity. "I've learnt this move from the other Yellow Ranger. _**Thunderbolt Punch**_!"

Sabrina slams her electrified fist into SharpMariner's torso, leaving a huge impact on his stomach.

MagneHead screams. "No! This isn't happening!"

The Red PokéPower Ranger suddenly appears in front of MagneHead. "Yes, it's happening right in your face!" Jake swings his LuxRod at MagneHead's face, causing MagneHead to stagger backwards from the impact.

MagneHead growls at Jake. "I will eat your rod!"

Jake looks at MagneHead's head, where there is no sign of a visible mouth. "How can you eat when you don't have a mouth?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about..." Before MagneHead could finish, Jake swings the LuxRod upwards, sending MagneHead flying backwards.

Purrie receives a powerful slash from the Lugia Lancer, causing him to roll backwards. He notices that the BlackChops are motionless, only to remember that they're completely under his command. "Oh right. BlackChops, attack! Show no mercy!"

The BlackChops finally made their move as they proceed to attack the four Veteran Rangers as they face their respective opponents. Suddenly, the Silver and Pink Rangers appears, standing between the BlackChops and their objective. "By sending in their minions to fight us, it goes to show that the bad guys haven't changed at all after all these years," Mika said.

"I agree, but we don't know much about these BlackChops or how powerful they are." Amii nods as she pulls out a Ninja Sword with a pink handle, ready for battle.

"Time for me to take it to the next level. **Battle Striker**!" Luke takes out his Morpher and calls for his Battle Striker. An armored backpack-like object appears around Luke's body as a strap forms an X-shape around Luke's chest and in the middle of the X is a number three. A metallic green rocket launcher-like cannon appears resting on Luke's shoulder.

The Great Purrie sees the Mystic Cannon that Luke is carrying and he begins to panic. "Oh no! Oh no! I am going to be slaughtered! Save me! Save me!"

To the Rangers' surprise, the BlackChops drop to the ground into a fetal position, screaming in fear. The other three monsters groan at the pitiful sight.

"What the hell?" Duo looks at his teammates. "Is it just me or are they trying to make us drop our guards?"

Sarah communicates to the Rangers through their helmets. _"Yeah, I forgot to mention it but The Great Purrie's only ability is to lead large numbers of BlackChops with his charisma. If he panics, so does his BlackChops._"

"What do you think will happen if you get rid of that joke of a monster?" Jake asks.

"There's only one way to find out. _**Mystic Cannon Sand Strike**_!" Luke fires a blast of hot sand from the Mystic Cannon at the Great Purrie, sending him flying into a wall.

Recovering from the hot sand blast, the Great Purrie shakes the sand out of his fur. "That's it. You guys are on your own!" The Great Purrie runs away, abandoning his comrades and the BlackChops.

With the Great Purrie gone, the BlackChops regain their free will and they rejoin the fight against the Rangers. However, instead of focusing on the Ranger they are fighting, SharpMariner and NineWhips are shocked at the Great Purrie's retreat. "You can't abandon us here!" yelled SharpMariner.

"At least come back here and fight like a scaredy cat, you coward!" NineWhips adds.

"Should we leave the BlackChops here to die?" asked MagneHead.

"Who cares? BoneShaman will just bring them back," said SharpMariner. "Let's go steal some Black Persian beers nearby. I'm thirsty right now."

The three remaining monsters disappear, leaving behind the BlackChops for the Rangers to fight. Not before a loud crash could be heard nearby.

"I've been watching the recent battles and I have to agree with Luke. The monsters they make these days are pretty pathetic," Sabrina comments as she punches a BlackChop in the face.

The Battle Striker disappears as Luke takes his Lugia Lancer and cuts down two BlackChops with his Lugia Lancer. "Dogbots have way better commitment to their cause than those four."

"Though it would be pretty bad for us if the bad guys have their _'upgraded'_ versions here right now," Duo adds as he kicks away a BlackChop.

"Who cares if they have upgrades or not, let's just get rid of them before they can cause more trouble," said Mika as she freezes a group of BlackChops with an Ice Claw attack from her staff.

"There's too many of them!" Amii cuts down four BlackChops with her Ninja Sword. "Isn't there some way to get rid of them quickly?"

Sarah contacts Amii through her helmet. _"Amii, I'm sending you Iron Flygon to help you sweep the BlackChops out of the city."_

The large green mobile armor lands behind Amii as it's body opens up, revealing the inside cockpit as Amii sits inside. "This is the first time I've been inside a Dragonfly. Usually, it's the other way around..."

Back in the S.S. SeaBlade's bridge, Sarah frowns. _"Don't even finish that sentence. That just sounds so wrong."_

"Awww. And it was starting to sound good as well," said Duo as he elbows a BlackChop in the head.

"It's tame compared to the one time two guys tried to sell salty Corphish meat marinated in a yellow foul smelling liquid," Luke as he cuts down another BlackChop.

Mika uses her Queen Staff to trip a BlackChop over. "That just sounds disgusting if you take that out of context." Mika does a flip as she keeps the staff planted on the ground. As the BlackChop tries to recover, Mika uses the staff to smack the BlackChop in the head, knocking it out.

"Either way, I'm not planning to ask for any cookery advice from you guys any time soon." said Jake.

Meanwhile, Amii didn't hear the conversation as she focuses on the controls. "Let's see what I can do. Let's try this attack that's for the Indigo Ranger. _**Dragonfly Satellite Swarm**_!"

Iron Flygon's back opens up, launching a swarm of miniature Iron Flygons at the BlackChops.

"Now I really wish I have one of those when I was still in SDI!" Luke commented as he watched the mini-Iron Flygons wreak havoc. "It would have really fit my Green Ranger theme."

The defeated BlackChops hit the ground, disappearing in a purple aura.

"**Veteran Poké Rangers:** **1**, **Bad guys:** **0**," Duo said, smiling under his Lapras helmet.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Sootopolis City, Julia is lying down on the roof of the Sootopolis Gym watching the entrance to the Cave of Origin.

'_Sooner or later, BoneShaman will come.'_

BoneShaman appears in front of the Cave of Origin.

"I know you're watching me, Yellow Ranger. Why not save us the trouble and reveal yourself?"

Julia stands up on top of the Sootopolis Gym's Roof. "Guess you're up for a rematch, right?"

"Not exactly."

Julia is suddenly senses something moving quick from behind, forcing Julia to roll to the side to avoid two large objects landing from the sky, forming a small dent on the Gym's roof.

Two armored Machamps are standing on the Gym Roof, facing Julia.

"Meet the evolution of the BruteChokes," BoneShaman announces. "Using the same cybernetic technology from Plusorb and Minnet, these KnightChamps will be much tougher than the average BruteChoke."

Julia braces herself for a fight. "Guess I will have see how tough they are before I can take you out."

Suddenly, Julia suddenly restrained by a strange rope. As Julia tries to struggle out of the strong material, a quick blur strikes Julia, knocking her to the ground. A Meowth like-like monster with Scyther blades on its wrists, blue eyes and a brown tail is appears next to BoneShaman.

"After 15 years, I will finally have my revenge."

BoneShaman nods. "Of course, the enemy of your enemy is your friend. And since the Poké Rangers are our enemies, the feeling is mutual."

"Who are you?" Julia looks up at the monster that caught her by surprise.

The assailant looks at the Yellow Ranger. "I am Mourai Meowth, the last living legacy of Queen Mariah's Empire. And you've fell into our trap."

"What?"

BoneShaman nods. "Yes. I already came to the Cave of Origin when Plusorb and Minnet were attacking Mossdeep..."

* * *

**[Flashback]**

BoneShaman entered the Cave of Origin. _'Excellent. If I draw the power sealed within this cave, then I will surpass ZeroMew.'_

BoneShaman traveled deeper into the cave, with the only source of light coming from BoneShaman's bone staff. However, as he gets deeper into the cave, he notices a light source. BoneShaman walked towards the light source and finds himself inside what appears to be a home.

"Interesting, I didn't know anyone lives here."

Suddenly, BoneShaman could feel a pair of blades poking to his back. "Who are you and what are you doing in my home?"

BoneShamam calmly speaks. "I'm BoneShaman, seeker of power that can destroy the Poké Rangers!"

Mourai Meowth lowers his blades. "I see. It appears that we have a common goal. I have been waiting for this day to come for a very long time."

**[End Flashback]**

* * *

The Veteran Rangers return to the S.S. SeaBlade as the Z-Jet Mk. II lands on the deck.

"Now that we've dealt with the problem in Slateport, I think I should go help Claire with her Morphers," Sabrina said as she disembarks the jet.

"Since when have you become Tech Savvy, Sabrina?" asks Mika.

Sabrina smiled. "I've been working on our Base of Operations in Johto and it's been progressing nicely, even when I've been busy taking care of Anna-Kay and Graham. But Eddie's been a great help at Golden Youths when he's not too busy at the Gym."

"Maybe we should introduce the current team of Rangers to Claydol and show them around Sky Pillar," Amii suggests. "It would be a great experience for them to learn about the history of the first known team of Poké Rangers in Hoenn."

Mika nods. "I guess it would be a good idea"

At that moment, an alarm rings as Sarah's voice is heard through the ship's loudspeakers. "Mika's team, please proceed to the Bridge immediately!"

The Veteran Rangers made their way to the Bridge, where Sarah is in front of a large screen showing the map of Hoenn.

"What seems to be the problem, Sarah?" asks Mika.

"Our satellite has picked up a strong energy reading coming from a place I'm sure you're familiar with," Sarah explains. "Its signature matches a pair of orbs we recovered before our morphing grid became unbalanced."

"So, we're now treasure hunters," Duo said.

"Again," adds Luke. "Don't forget the time with the Coppingers."

Mika and Amii look at the map and notices that the source of the Orb's energy is centered on a location in the southern sea near Pacifidlog Town.

"You cannot be serious," said Amii. "We were talking about that place only seconds ago"

"First the Cave of Origin. Now, its Sky Pillar," Mika laughs. "Fate sure likes to do strange things to us."

Kyle is at the helm of the ship. "So, shall we make our way there?"

Mika nods. "Onward to Sky Pillar."

**[End of 15]**

* * *

**Guest appearances: **  
Mika Alden - Silver Queen Overtech Ranger _(Created by __**kittydemon**__ for Blazin' Saddles' __**Poké Rangers: Overtech Overdrive**__)_  
Amiizuka Dragonfly-Chii - Pink Abra Mighty Morphin' Poké Ranger _(Created by __**Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity**__ for Blazin' Saddles' __**Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers**__)_  
Sabrina Barinholtz (née Mason) - Yellow Ampharos Johto Ranger _(Created by __**Blazin' Saddles**__ for Psyduck Ranger's __**Poké Rangers Johto**__)  
_Jake Coshi - Red Luxray PokéPower Ranger _(Created for Cyborg-Lucario's __**Poké Rangers: PokéPower**__)_  
Duo Roronoa - Blue G-Force Ranger _(Created by __**Jmb2nami**__ for Blue Bongo's __**Poké Rangers: G-Force**__)  
L_uke Sunderland - Green SDI Ranger _(Created by __**MakubeDaKiddx**__ for Blue Bongo's __**Poké Rangers: SDI**__)_

* * *

**[Preview]**

_**Riku:**__ "Next time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..."_

**Julia:** "To live or to die? That is the question I'm asking myself."

**Mika:** "Welcome to Sky Pillar, considered Sacred Ground to all Poké Rangers."

**Julia: **"As a Poké Ranger, I put my life on the line to protect the innocent."

**Claire:** "YOU DID WHAT?"

**Julia: **"And now, I'm being used as a living weapon to hurt the very people I am meant to protect."

**Emma:** "I suppose turning Hoenn into another war zone is better than having it wiped off the map."

**Julia:** "If I die here, I would have failed in my duty as a Poké Ranger and Hoenn's existence will only be nothing more than just history."

**Dice: **"Being a Hoenn native, I'd rather that both options do not happen at all."

**Julia: **"That is why I must survive at all costs."

**BoneShaman:** "Mariah's power is all mine and mine alone!"

**Julia: **"Even though you have isolated yourself from the world for 15 years; it's time for you to make your own decision."

**Mika: **"Let's Poké Battle!"

* * *

**[Post-Fanfic Segment]**

Julia puts her palms together. "Please, I beg you. Look into your hearts as Poké Rangers and do not tell my teammates my real name. I know you two have huge ties to the Gym Leader community and it would really jeopardize my position in the team if they know my real name."

Sabrina and Duo looked at each other. Sabrina frowned. "I don't know. We really shouldn't keep secrets from each other."

Duo crossed his arms. "But if you think about it, one of the biggest secrets we've kept was our secret identities of being Poké Rangers."

Julia sighed. "It's not because I want to run away from who I am. I just don't want to be in the shadow of my father's name."

Both Sabrina and Duo smiled.

"Don't worry. You're secret is safe with us," said Sabrina.

Duo winked as well. "And we won't tell your friends about you position as Cerulean's Gym Leader, Julia K..."

Julia raised her hand. "Utter another syllable and I'll be discharging some of my excess energy to you, even if you are a guest here."

As Julia walked off, Duo decided to make a quip. "You know, that girl is almost as hot tempered as her mother."

Sabrina nodded in agreement. "I agree."


	16. Past, Present and Future Rangers: Part 3

**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years_

_With approval from Blaze Productions_

Disclaimers: Pokémon and related properties belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
Power Rangers Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM and related properties belong to Saban, Disney, BVS and etc.  
Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

_**A/N:**__ I apologize in advance if some bits of this chapter felt like it was rushed a little bit._

_**A/N 2:**__ One special word in this fanfic will only make sense if anyone has been to the Poké Rangers Forums. I'm sure that word will be easily found._

**_A/N 3:_**_ Update: Okay, I fixed up this chapter as much as possible. Hopefully it's less rushed than the previous version._

* * *

_**Dice:**__ "Last time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..."_

Using Julia's excess energy in her Ranger Suit, the S-Dragons were able to fix the Morphing Grid. However, the imbalance in the Morphing Grid remains, prompting Dialga to recruit six former Poké Rangers to assist the current team of Rangers.

As Mika, Amii, Sabrina, Luke, Duo and Jake fight off a group of monsters in Slateport, Julia travels to Sootopolis to investigate BoneShaman's intentions, only to be captured by the last remnant of Mariah's empire, Mourai Meowth...

* * *

**[Past, Present and Future Rangers: Part 3 – Mourai Meowth Strikes Back]**

Inside the Cave of Origin, Julia is tied up in a corner as Mourai Meowth is sitting on a rock eating some food. _(__**A/N:**__ since his blades are on his wrist, he still has hands to eat and hold stuff with anyway.)_ With nothing else to do, Julia decides to start a conversation with her captor.

"So, why are you keeping watch over me?"

Mourai Meowth did not look at Julia as he eats his food. "I only volunteered to keep watch over you because this place has been my home for the past 15 years."

"I suppose you have a good reason to make sure I don't mess up your place while I'm being kept prisoner here."

"Quite the talkative one, aren't you?"

Julia grins. "You've lived in a cave for a long time. Don't you want to know what happened while you were living here?"

"All I care about is my revenge against the Poké Rangers from 15 years ago."

* * *

In another part of the Cave of Origin, away from Mourai Meowth's home, BoneShaman raises his bone staff. "Great Ancestors, grant me the power of the fallen Empress Mariah! Grant me the power to strike down all of my enemies!"

Nothing happens. BoneShaman repeats his chanting. "Great Ancestors, grant me the power of the fallen Empress Mariah!" He lowers his staff. "I can sense Mariah's power, but I can't seem to draw it. This is very troubling."

* * *

**Claire:**_ "A Mew was banished from this world by Arceus hundreds of years ago, until he was set free six months ago. The only ones who can protect the world from him are..."_

The Six Veteran Rangers activate their Morphers.

"**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**"

Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Pink and Silver Poké Rangers are fully morphed.

_**Alright let's go, it's time to turn it on,**_

The Red Ranger removes his Luxray helmet, revealing Jake as he gives the thumbs up.

_**We set the record straight, we're gonna come through to right the wrong,  
(Yeah!) **_

The Yellow Ranger removes her Ampharos helmet, revealing Sabrina as she does a Magical Girl pose with her fingers and winks.

_**Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong,**_

The Blue Ranger removes his Lapras helmet, revealing Duo as he sweeps his hair.

_**We got it going on,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!)**_

The Green Ranger removes his Flygon helmet, revealing Luke as he gives the V for Victory sign.

_**We won't let down, cause we're gonna set the pace.**_

The Pink Ranger removes her Abra helmet, revealing Amii as she acts all cool.

_**We're always on the case, putting that Mew in his place,  
(Yeah!) **_

The Silver Ranger removes her Kyogre helmet, revealing Mika as she kisses her Kyogre helmet.

_**Bad guys keep messing with their every move,**_

At the Bridge, Kyle and Sarah perform a salute to the camera.

_**Poké Rangers never lose, always gonna show us through!**_

While in the Infirmary, Alexis and Storm are waving at the camera.

_**Stop these rangers,  
Here there's no need to fret, **_

In a dark room, ZeroMew is sitting on his throne with his four Generals and Naomi standing by ZeroMew's Throne.

_**We're the ones that will make a way,  
Here to make change,**_

Naomi morphs into the White Latias Ranger, engulfing the room in a bright light causing the screen to shatter.

_**When there's trouble we don't quit,  
Come together to save the day,**_

The Z-Jet Mk.2 does a barrel roll in the sky.

_**Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!**_

The Red Ranger swings his Blazing Spears, creating an explosion that defeats a group of BlackChops surrounding him.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Yellow Ranger performs a flip with her LZ Blaster in her hand, accurately shooting at the BlackChops before perfectly landing on her feet.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!) (Yeah!)**_

The Blue Ranger performs a spin, swinging her Emperor Claws to form a vortex around the BlackChops, sending them flying off.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Green Ranger jumps up as he swings his Leaf Saber at the jumping BlackChops, striking them down.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Go, go, go, go, yeah!)**_

The Indigo Ranger creates an illusion substitute of himself that confuses the BlackChops before defeating them with a few shots form his Psycho Bazooka.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Black Ranger swings her Lunar Fan, creating a black Tornado that sends the BlackChops flying away.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone! **_

_**(Short Instrumental Solo)**_

The K-Bird Megazord and S-Dragon Megazord pose next to each other.

The J-Beast Megazord attacks from above using Blaze Rain.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The six (veteran) Rangers pose in front of the three Megazords.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**_

* * *

David wakes up screaming as his screams echo through the Dojo.

Dice drops his practice sabers onto the floor so that he could cover his ears. "Are you trying to make me deaf, David?"

David stops screaming. "Sorry, Dice. I had the worst nightmare ever. All six of us had our roles replaced by the other Rangers."

Dice groans. "I don't think we'll be replaced that easily."

Suddenly, both Rangers could feel that the Ship is starting to slow down as Riku walks into the Dojo. "Are you guys interested in learning about the history of Hoenn's Ranger teams?"

Dice brightens up. "We're going to learn about the other Ranger Teams of Hoenn? Count me in!"

"Where are we going?" asked David.

Riku grins. "It's easier if you see it with your own eyes."

* * *

Mika, Amii, Jake, Luke, Duo, Riku, Emma, Dice and David enter Sky Pillar.

"Welcome to Sky Pillar, considered sacred ground to all Poké Rangers," announced Mika as she leads the tour around the first floor of Sky Pillar.

"I never thought I would see the day I get to walk on sacred ground," Dice said as he looks at the surroundings. "I will remember this day of my life forever.

Emma puts on Claire's blue-tinted visors. "I'll start scanning the area for the treasure. I'm guessing we're looking for an orb similar to the Red and Blue Orbs."

The group walks up to the next level, where there is a lot of leftover construction material lying around. "There sure are a lot of construction materials on this level," said David.

"We're getting the place renovated for Mika's wedding," Amii explained. "It's Saturday, so I don't expect any of the workers to be here to interrupt us while we search for whatever you guys are looking for."

"Why Sky Pillar?" asked Emma.

"It's the perfect sanctuary for the first and second-in-command of the Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers to have a ceremony celebrating their love for each other," said Amii. "Originally, I wanted to have my wedding here, but due to the fact that both Danny and I are public figures these days, we felt that we shouldn't bring too much attention to this place."

Riku looks around. "Don't you think it's strange that the treasure we're searching for is in the base that has been used by the original Poké Rangers Team fifteen years ago and yet it hasn't been discovered until today?"

"Judging from my past experience, it's probably hiding in a place where no one can find it until the other two orbs were found," Duo explained. "If I recalled, the same thing happened at one of our old bases and the leader of my second Ranger team did a leap of faith into a volcano just to retrieve an artifact."

"Maybe I should have dumped you into Mt. Chimney and see if the same thing happened, David," said Dice as David groans at the comment.

Emma's glasses suddenly make a beeping noise. "Well, that is not good."

"What's the problem?" asked Jake.

Emma puts away her blue visors and replies, "BlackChops."

A platoon of BlackChops jump out of their hiding place, prompting the nine Rangers brace themselves for battle.

"Sacred ground, you say?" said Luke.

"We really should ask Sean to install security systems in this place so that this doesn't happen again," commented Amii.

"Let's kick them out before they walk around with impunity," Dice suggests.

Mika nods. "Good idea. I'd rather not have these guys mess with the place I'm planning to have my wedding."

* * *

Luke rolls on the ground to dodge a punch from a BlackChop. He retaliates with a sweep kick, tripping the BlackChop. He looks up and sees Jake having trouble with another BlackChop.

"Guess I should lend Jake a hand." Luke performs a swift motion with his hand at a rock behind the BlackChop fighting Jake. The rock hits the BlackChop at the back of the head, distracting it, giving Jake an opening for him to kick the BlackChop away from him, causing it to stagger backwards, falling out of the tower through one of the windows into the sea below.

Three more BlackChops try to attack Jake from behind, but Luke suddenly raises his right hand, causing the BlackChops to float in midair.

"The Force is with me, always." Luke swings his hand at the window, sending all three BlackChops flying out of the window.

"I didn't know you're psychic," said Jake. "Can you read my mind?"

Luke taps his head. "Nope, but I can move things with my mind if I want to."

Jake sees a BlackChop popping up behind Luke. Before the duo could react, a Purple Espeon spirit appears and tackles the BlackChop, sending it flying out the window.

Jake and Luke see a purple aura originating from Riku's hands. "Just because I don't have my Ranger powers doesn't mean I can't use my Espeon Spirit to help out."

"You're psychic as well?" asked Jake.

Riku shakes his head. "No, I just happen to have the spirit of the Espeon within me."

* * *

Three BlackChops have cornered Duo; with the only possible escape is the window behind him. Duo remains calm as he looks at his opponents.

"I bet you three haven't seen this trick before." Duo raises his right hand. "Now you see me, soon you won't."

Duo snaps his fingers as his entire body, clothes and all suddenly become transparent, invisible to the naked eye. The three BlackChops quickly check the window to see if their enemy has escape through the window. Unfortunately for them, Duo reappears behind the three BlackChops as he kicks the trio out of the window, causing them to fall into the water below.

Duo laughs. "That line never gets old," Duo mumbles. He looks at Emma, who is fighting against another three BlackChops. "You need a hand?" Duo asks.

Emma calmly smiles at Duo as she spins around, evading a kick from one of the BlackChops. A black aura appears around Emma's hands. "**Spirit of the Umbreon**!"

Emma flings her right hand forward in a palm thrust, summoning an Umbreon spirit out of the black aura. Using the power of darkness, the Umbreon unleashes a shockwave of black energy that sends the three BlackChops crashing into a wall, knocking them out.

"Not really. I can take care of myself." Emma claps her hands, dissipating the black Aura in her hands, causing the Umbreon spirit to disappear

"Now I really wished I met you ten years ago in Eon City instead of your cousin," said Duo as he walks to Emma. "We could have made a great couple."

Emma looks at Duo and smirks. "I wouldn't bet on it. I probably would have rejected you like Sarah did over a cup of coffee," she said before turning around to fight another BlackChop.

Duo frowns. "Why do I have this strange feeling of Déjà vu?"

* * *

Dice grabs a pole used for scaffolding and tosses it to David. "Here, use it like one of your spears."

David nods as he grabs the pole and spins it around like a Bo staff, swinging it at the two BlackChops they are facing, hitting one in the stomach, knocking it down.

Dice takes a brown paper bag out of his jacket and pulls out a small pie out of the bag. "It's time for some **piebola**!"

Dice performs a dropkick with his pie and it flies straight at one of the BlackChops, hitting it straight in the face, before David finishes the BlackChop off with a powerful swing from his pole.

"Goal!" Dice thrusts his arm up in the air with a grin.

David sends a questioning look at Dice. "Where did you get that pie from?"

"I stole it from the galley on the SeaBlade before we got off the ship," Dice explains. "I was feeling a bit hungry."

"What's a galley?" asked David.

Dice groans. "It's the kitchen, Big Mouth."

* * *

Amii jumps over a box as she is being chased by two BlackChops. The Pink Ranger performs a rebound jump off a wall, landing a powerful kick at one of the BlackChops, following up with a roundhouse kick at the second BlackChop's head, knocking it out.

Meanwhile, Mika fights off another two BlackChops as she evades the punches from the BlackChops. She slowly lures the two BlackChops to an open window. "Come on; give me your best shot!"

The two BlackChops charge towards Mika as she steps out of the way. The BlackChops stop at the last minute, as they stood precariously on the edge. Mika quickly spins around and with one thrust of her palm; she pushes the BlackChops off the edge into the sea below.

"And stay out!" yelled Mika looks down.

* * *

Mourai Meowth decides to ask his prisoner a question. "Why did you become a Poké Ranger?"

Julia looks at Mourai Meowth. "At first, I saw it as a way to escape from my reality, hiding behind a helmet to hold a secret identity. However, as I continued to fight, I realized that being a Poké Ranger is a huge responsibility."

Mourai Meowth's ears rise up. "Responsibility?"

"As a Poké Ranger, I put my life on the line to protect the innocent. And now, I'm being used as a living weapon to hurt the very people I am meant to protect. If I die here, I would have failed in my duty as a Poké Ranger and Hoenn's existence will only be nothing more than just history."

Julia laughs. "But anyway, since I took the time to answer your question, maybe I should ask you a question. Why do you hate the Poké Rangers?"

Mourai Meowth looks away. "It happened 15 years ago, sometime after I was born. My father was a half-Scyther, half-human while my mother was half-Meowth."

"That makes you half-human, quarter-Meowth, quarter-Scyther," Julia comments.

Mourai Meowth continues. "To make a long story short, after many battles against the Poké Rangers, my parents fell in the final battle against Queen Mariah. My mother tried to keep me safe by putting me in this cave so that I can avenge the empire. Of course, two Poké Rangers found her. As far as I can remember, the Pink one killed my mother."

Julia silently listens to the story._ 'I see, Amii killed his mother.' _

"The events from that day were a blur to me, but I remember leaving a message behind to them, promising that I will see them in hell one day. I don't know how I did it, but I was able to make it back to the Cave of Origin and hide here for the past 15 years, thanks to my mother leaving a ton of food for me to survive on." Mourai Meowth looks at the wrist blades he was born with. "I've been practicing my skills with the blades of my father over the past 15 years, promising myself that one day, I will have revenge against the Rangers and avenge Queen Mariah, just like my mother wanted me to."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Claire's Lab, progress on the repairs for the Morphers has sped up thanks to Sabrina's help.

"I'm really grateful for your help, Sabrina. You actually helped me make more progress in the repairs than the twins."

"It's not that difficult. I helped Eddie design our own secret base of operations under Golden Youths and maintain some newly designed Ranger equipment for future Ranger teams when they are needed." Sabrina explains. "And since I'm telling you some of my secrets, maybe you could tell me the story about what happened between you, Amii and Danny?"

Claire sighs. "Alright, here's how it happened...

* * *

**[Flashback: The Slateport Cake Incident: Approximately One Year Ago]**

At a party celebrating a recent post-League Championship Celebration in a large mansion near Slateport, Claire was wearing a white lab coat as she stood before a buffet table. _'This is unbelievable. I remember seeing ten trays full of Rage Candy Bars during the speech and now I can barely find any. I can't believe those are so popular right in Hoenn as well.'_

Claire looked further down the buffet table and spots a tray with the last Rage Candy Bar at the party. _'Must get Rage Candy Bar or I will unleash Rage of the Jubilife Variety!'_

As Claire pushed her way through the crowd to the Rage Candy Bar, a brunette man grabbed the snack, opened the packaging and took a bite. The man then looked at Claire as he ate the last Rage Candy Bar. "Is something wrong?"

Claire glares at the man. "Yeah, I have a huge problem with you eating the last Rage Candy Bar." Claire grabbed the nearest object off the buffet table, which happened to be a cake and threw it at the man's face, surprising everyone at the party.

"Oh my god! Someone threw cake at Danny's face!"

The music suddenly stopped as a woman's voice spoke. "Someone threw cake at my husband's face?"

Claire looked around the room. "What's going on? Why does it feel like I've become a criminal?"

Someone whispered to Claire. "Dude, you just threw cake at Amiizuka's husband."

Claire nervously smiled as she looked at everyone staring at her. "Listen, I'm sure you would calmly hear my explanation on why this happened..." Claire suddenly made a mad dash towards the nearest window which happened to be open and jumped straight through it, safely landing in the bushes under the window.

**[End Flashback]**

* * *

Claire puts a small disk in front of Sabrina. "What's this?"

"It's a remote access key to our satellite," Claire explains. "Normally, the only way to access the satellite is through my Supercomputers, **AMU,** and our Morphers. But once we're done with the satellite, it will be yours for free."

"You are giving me a satellite?" Sabrina asks.

Claire nods. "Of course. I can go steal another one whenever I want. Don't worry; it will be laundered once we're done with it."

"Okay, I just had the image of a satellite inside a washing machine in my head."

Claire walks to the Morphing Grid and opens one of the cases containing the treasures to summon the Zords. "I could have sworn that I put those two orbs in here."

Claire walks to her desk and presses a button on the intercom. "Sarah, can I have a word with you in my lab?"

Claire smiles at Sabrina. "I'm sorry if I have to do this, Sabrina, but do you mind if I have my lab to myself?"

Sabrina leaves the lab as Sarah walks in as Claire sends a creepy smile at Sarah.

"Sarah, I want you to be honest with me. What exactly happened to the Red and Blue Orbs I remember putting into our Morphing Grid?"

* * *

The nine Rangers finally reached the top of Sky Pillar, where a bunch of burning torches planted to the floor, representing the past Poké Ranger teams of Hoenn who protected the region in the years before.

"This is where our tour ends: The place where Poké Rangers of Hoenn who have eliminated the current threat to Hoenn would step down and be relieved of their duties as Poké Rangers..."

Suddenly, a loud yell interrupts Mika. "**YOU DID WHAT?**"

Emma looks at Riku. "It sounds like Claire's pretty pissed for her yell to be heard all the way up here."

Riku nods. "And I think its best not to know who is being chewed out by Claire."

Mika looks at the four Lost Zone Poké Rangers. "I hope this tour will inspire you to keep on fighting, no matter how bad things get."

Dice nods. "Of course, even though we are powerless, we are still Rangers."

Emma smiles at Mika. "Mika, after learning about you, I feel that I must do everything I can not to bring shame to all of the female Black Rangers who preceded me."

"This has been an educating experience," said David. "Now, I'm even more pumped in doing my job of protecting the innocent!"

Riku looks at Emma. "Any trace of the treasure we're looking for?"

Emma presses a button on her visor. "That's odd. It was supposed to be on this level. Right now, it's right above us."

"Someone must have arrived ahead of us," said Mika. "It must have been the one responsible for sending those BlackChops to ambush us."

"That's right!" said a voice above the Rangers. The Rangers look up and see BoneShaman floating above holding a green orb in his hand. "You Rangers are like flies! I get rid of one group, another one pops up!"

Mika grins. "There's a saying among former Poké Rangers: '_**Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger!**_'"

BoneShaman shrugs. "But who would have thought a place like this is considered a sacred sanctuary for Poké Rangers? I have purposely left this place intact because I intend to savor the destruction of this place last once I unleash the power of the H-Weather Zords!"

"How did you know about the H-Weather Zords?" asked Riku.

"I'm a spirit medium. I was able to learn about your secrets through the Red and Blue Orbs in my possession." BoneShaman raises the green orb in his hand. "With the Jade Orb in my possession, I will have the power to summon all three Zords to conquer the world!"

"Well, that explains why Claire was yelling," Emma mumbled.

"And now I bid you farewell." A seal forms around BoneShaman as he disappears within it.

* * *

BoneShaman appears inside the Cave of Origin, holding the Jade Orb. Mourai Meowth walks up to BoneShaman. "Is it time to make our move?"

BoneShaman nods. "Of course, but before I do that..." BoneShaman slams his bone staff into Mourai Meowth's stomach.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mourai Meowth asks as he tries to pull the bone staff out of his body.

"You lived in this cave for past 15 years, unknowingly drawing 10, 000 years of Mariah's angry into your body. Don't worry; I will use it to destroy the Rangers like you intend it to."

A huge purple aura is drawn out of Mourai Meowth's body into BoneShaman. "Yes, Mariah's power is all mine and mine alone!"

Once all of Mariah's powers have been drawn out of Mourai Meowth' body, BoneShaman kicks Mourai Meowth away, causing him to stagger backwards towards Julia.

Julia sees Mourai Meowth slowly getting up. "What did BoneShaman do to you?"

Mourai Meowth explains as he crawls towards Julia. "I don't know how, but I'm guessing it happened when my mother brought me to meet my father at Queen Mariah's palace. The Queen wanted to use her magic to make a duplicate of me to fight the Rangers. Some of her residue magic must have remained in my body and during the past 15 years, my body has absorbed the same residue magic within this cave, making me stronger. It probably explains why I was powerful enough to capture you earlier."

BoneShaman looks down at Mourai Meowth as he slowly picks himself the floor. "Now that I have drawn all of Mariah's magic out of your body, it appears that our alliance is no longer in effect."

Mourai Meowth looks at Julia, who is still tied up. Although weakened from being BoneShaman's surprise attack, Mourai Meowth still has the strength to use his blades to cut the special ropes restraining Julia. "Since we're no longer allies, then I guess I don't have any obligation to keep her as a hostage."

"How dare you betray me, Mourai Meowth?" BoneShaman yells.

Mourai Meowth glares at BoneShaman. "Betray you? Excuse me, but you're the one who stabbed me, so I should be the one saying that, BoneShaman!"

BoneShaman runs towards the cave exit as the two KnightChamps enter the cave. "KnightChamps, eliminate them!"

As the KnightChamps walk towards Julia and Mourai Meowth, Julia stands in front of the weakened Mourai Meowth. "I'll take these two on. You should escape."

"No, I want to rip that backstabbing bastard to shreds." Mourai Meowth performs a jump over the KnightChamps and chases after BoneShaman.

Julia clenches her fists. "As long as the KnightChamps are mine, you're free to do whatever you want." A pair of yellow gauntlets covers in Julia's hands as the Yellow Ranger faces the KnightChamps by herself. "**Storm Gauntlets**!"

"_**Thunderbolt Punch**_!" A burst of yellow electricity engulfs Yellow Ranger's right fist as Julia hurls a punch at one of the KnightChamps' armored face. But the KnightChamp didn't flinch at the punch as its four arms wraps around Julia and attempts to crush her in a deadly hug.

Julia struggles in the hug, as she desperately uses her next attack. "**Massive Discharge**!" Julia unleashes a huge burst of electricity out of her body into the KnightChamp. With the Yellow Ranger still overcharged, the excess energy quickly shorts out the KnightChamp's systems, causing it to release the Yellow Ranger.

'_Their armor must be designed to take physical attacks, though I'm not sure about special attacks because my Ranger suit is still overcharged.'_ Julia grins under her Raichu helmet. She looks at the remaining KnightChamp. _'At least I'm discharging my excess energy.'_

The other KnightChamp proceeds to grab Julia, but the Yellow Ranger creates a ball of yellow electricity in her hands and throws it at the KnightChamp. "_**Electro Blast**_!"

* * *

BoneShaman exits of the Cave of Origin with the Jade Orb in his arms.

"I'm finally out of that cramp cave. I have to accelerate the plan now that the Yellow Ranger free." BoneShaman takes out a communications device and shouts out his orders. "It's time to summon the H-Weather Zords."

As BoneShaman raises the Jade Orb, Mourai Meowth jumps out of the cave and tackles BoneShaman, snatching the Jade Orb from BoneShaman's grip. "No!"

"You're not summoning anything. I will…urgh". Mourai Meowth collapses.

"It seems that your time is almost up. Your memory will live on, in Mariah's magic within me. You can say hi to her on the other side…" BoneShaman raises his Bone Staff at Mourai Meowth, preparing to unleash dark magic.

Before BoneShaman could release the magic, an energy shot hits BoneShaman in the chest as Julia walks out of the Cave of Origin holding her LZ Blaster.

"I'm not going to let that happen," said Julia as she puts the LZ Blaster back into its holster.

Mourai Meowth struggles to look at the Yellow Ranger. "Why did you save me?"

"I'm a Poké Ranger. Whether you're human, Pokémon or...miscellaneous, I have a duty to protect all living beings." Julia smiles under her helmet as she checks on Mourai Meowth. "_To live or to die?_ That is the question I'm asking myself, especially when there's a chance that I could get blown up in the near future. Mourai Meowth, it's time to ask yourself this question. Even though you have isolated yourself from the world for 15 years; it's time for you to make your own decision. Not for your parents, not for Mariah, but for yourself."

BoneShaman recovers from the attack. "Yellow Ranger! You may have too much power, but if I destroy you here and now, Hoenn can go bye-bye!"

Julia looks at Mourai Meowth. "What is your answer, Mourai Meowth?"

"I want to live...for myself!" Mourai Meowth gives Julia the Jade Orb.

The moment the Jade Orb makes contact with Julia, the excess energy from her Ranger Suit is suddenly transferred into the Orb, creating a green aura that engulfs Mourai Meowth and the Yellow Ranger. A green train-like Zord is summoned from the aura.

"No! The **Rayquaza-SkyTrain**!" BoneShaman screams.

The Rayquaza-SkyTrain _(Or Ray-Train as Claire calls it)_ flies off into the sky, taking Julia and Mourai Meowth to safety. BoneShaman hurls every known every swear word he could come up with as the Rayquaza-SkyTrain disappears out of sight.

"Damn that Yellow Ranger!" Using his new powers, BoneShaman hurls an orb of purple energy at the side of the mountain. "But all is not lost. I still have Mariah's power!"

* * *

Sarah is checking her console for any signs of BoneShaman when she a strong energy reading originating from the Cave of Origin has her attention. Checking the satellite feed, Sarah sees a long green object flying away from Sootopolis City.

Sarah presses a button on the intercom. "Claire, I have some good news and some bad news.

* * *

The Rangers are watching a video of the satellite feed of the arrival of the Rayquaza-SkyTrain as Julia and Mourai Meowth escaped as a hopping mad BoneShaman is hurling inaudible swear words at the Rayquaza Zord. Sarah presses Pause on the video.

"Well, the good news is that the Jade Orb is no longer in BoneShaman's possession if the **Ray-Train** has been summoned by Julia," said Claire.

"What's the bad news?" asked Dice.

"This is the bad news," Sarah said as she presses play on the video, showing BoneShaman using Mariah's magic to vent his anger.

Amii frowns. "Can you rewind the video for a bit? There's something I need to confirm."

Sarah rewinds the video up to the point where Julia summons the Rayquaza-SkyTrain.

"Pause it," said Amii as the video stops at the point where Julia is standing next to a fallen Mourai Meowth. "I know that monster."

"Who is it?" David asks.

"It's Mourai Meowth," Amii answered. "It happened during the final battles against Mariah and Dawson. His mother tried to abandon him in the Cave of Origin but Danny and I found them. I was so concerned about the baby that I tried to look for him, but his mother was furious that when I confronted her about it, she tried to kill her own son, forcing me to kill her to protect Mourai Meowth. After that, Danny and I decided to let Claydol raise him at Meteor Falls, but he disappeared leaving a note, saying _'See you in hell'_."

"At least we now know where he is now," said Mika. "But we don't know whose side he is on."

"Right now, let's focus on BoneShaman," Claire said as she begins to access her computer. "We need to find a way to remove his control over Mariah's magic before he becomes too problematic."

Claire checks the analysis on BoneShaman's new powers and figures out a plan. "Mika, I have a plan that might require the use of your Black Ranger powers."

The alarm rings as the satellite picks up two strong energy signatures near Lilycove. On the screen, PlusOrb and Minnet are each holding the Red and Blue Orbs respectively.

"That's not good. Those two are calling for the H-Weather Zords." Claire looks at the other five Veteran Rangers. "While Mika deals with BoneShaman, the rest of you will have to use our Megazords to intercept the H-Weather Zords before they reach. Sabrina, you're riding the J-Beast Megazord." Claire looks at Emma.

"I suppose turning Hoenn into another war zone is better than having it wiped off the map," Emma said. "After all, I suppose it's fair since we did borrow her place to build the Zords."

Dice raises a finger. "Being a Hoenn native, I'd rather that both options do not happen at all."

Amii puts a hand on Dice's shoulder. "That's a feeling I know all too well. Believe me, I've been an active Poké Ranger much longer than anyone else on this ship to understand."

Claire hands a Red PokéGear to Amii and a Blue PokéGear to Duo. "Amii, Jake, you two use the K-Bird while Luke and Duo will pilot the S-Dragon. The morphers may not have power, but they can still summon the Zords."

* * *

BoneShaman flings a ball of dark magic into a building, destroying it as screaming civilians are running away from the powerful Marowak shaman.

"Using Sootopolis City as a place to test Mariah's magic is quite ironic, considering what happened 15 years ago. I must properly harness the magic, lest I end up destroying myself by accident."

Suddenly, a dark purple flash of light appears in front of BoneShaman, as Mika appears from the light. "You may have Mariah's powers, but can those powers handle one of the original Mighty Morphin Poké Rangers?"

BoneShaman slams his staff onto the ground. "Great Ancestors, grant me the power to strike down my enemy! Grant me the power to fully harness the great Queen Mariah's magic!"

"It's now or never." Mika pulls out her Poké Morpher with a Poocheyna coin attached to it. "**Let's Poké Battle**!"

The morpher opens up, releasing a dark purple glow that engulfs Mika. "**Poocheyna**!"

As the glow disappears, Mika is wearing a black costume with a skirt and familiar white diamond patterns across the chest, boots and gloves. Her Poocheyna Black helmet covers Mika's head.

Mika points at her opponent. "Well then, shall we dance?"

**[End of 16]**

* * *

**Guest appearances:  
**David Fury **  
**Julia Katsumoto **  
**Claire Springfield **  
**Riku Blight **  
**Emma Blight**  
**Andy _'Dice'_ Black

**[Preview:]**

_**Claire:**__ "Next time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone...actually, there's no preview for this chapter because I just hijacked this segment. Hey, what are you guys doing in here? Get your stinking paw-paws off me, you dirty Pikachus!"_

_**David:**__ "Sorry about that. While we wait for Emma and Julia drag Claire out of here, let's have a peek for the next chapter..."_

"**Let's Poké Battle**!"

"**Morph! I choose you**!"

"**Going into Overdrive**!"

"**Poké Power, Luxray**!"

"**Go... G-Force**!"

"**SDI!** **Time to battle**!"

"**Lost Zone, Energize**!"

_**David:**__ "And that's the extent of the preview we are allowed to show."_

* * *

**[Non-Sequitur Post-Fanfic Segment]**

Luke, Duo, Dice and Riku were lying on a picnic blanket while staring up at the night sky.

"You know, my wife said to me that she's worried on the way we use our Pokémon for battles," said Luke.

Dice looked at Luke. "Really? Is it because in a thousand years time, Pikachus could be riding on Primeapes and capturing us in nets?"

Duo rubbed his chin. "Are you referring to that _Time-Traveling Pichu_ movie? I know someone from the 46th century and I doubt the future is going to be like that any time soon."

Riku sighed. "Luke, if it makes your wife feel any better, tell her that Rock and Steel-types Pokémon are the only Pokémon that you are legally allowed to hit without hurting the Pokémon, mostly because you would hurt yourself first."

Duo looked at Riku. "By the way, Riku, I want to ask you about your cousin Sarah. Does she have any special powers I am not aware off?"

Riku rubbed his chin. "Some say that she has eyes in the back of her head." Riku's face suddenly became serious as he looks at Duo. "And not to mention that if you really piss her off, it will be the last thing you'll ever do in your life."

"Trust him, he is Sarah's cousin," Dice added.

"What are you guys doing?" The four male Rangers quickly looked up and saw Emma looking down from the upper deck. Dice, Duo and Luke began to panic but Riku remains calm.

"A Ranger bonding session under the stars," Riku answered.

"Alright, as long as you four aren't dead." Emma walked back into the ship without making a fuss.

Luke sighed. "I will never understand Twins and the way they think."


	17. Past, Present and Future Rangers: Part 4

**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years_

_With approval from Blaze Productions_

Disclaimers: Pokémon and related properties belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
Power Rangers Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM and related properties belong to Saban, Disney, BVS and etc.  
Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

_**A/N:**__ The Conclusion of the Once a Ranger arc. It has been a great time writing the Once a Ranger arc and I would like to give my thanks to the four authors who allowed me to borrow their characters for this special occasion. And now, the conclusion:_

* * *

**[Past, Present and Future Rangers: Part 4 - Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger]**

Up in the sky, the Rayquaza Sky Train is flying around aimlessly. Inside the passenger carriage of the train, Mourai Meowth is lying down on one of the seats as Julia checks the interior for anything that could help Mourai Meowth.

"How are you feeling?" asked Julia.

Mourai Meowth slowly sits up. "I had better days," he replied. "What just happened earlier?"

"I really have no idea." The Yellow Ranger opens her PokéGear morpher. "I hope Claire has some information about this strange thing. Maybe I can try to contact her."

After pressing a few random buttons on the PokéGear morpher, Julia spots the option to access the **AMU **Supercomputer from her morpher. "Well, that's something I haven't seen before." Julia does a quick search on her Morpher for any information on the Rayquaza SkyTrain and checks the results.

"At least we now know what we are sitting inside right now. The **Rayquaza Typhoon SkyTrain** Zord .aka the **Rayquaza SkyTrain** .aka the **Ray-Train**."

"Wait a minute, are you saying that we are inside my parent's enemy?"

Julia checks her PokéGear. "This is not the Rayquaza that mentored the first group of Poké Rangers in Hoenn. This is a Zord designed by my teammate and the Jade Orb is a necessary component to summoning this Zord."

Julia closes the PokéGear. "I should be able to take control of this Zord and take it back to the SeaBlade. Hopefully, this Zord should have the same control scheme as my Zord, otherwise we could end up crashing through a tall building, like the Department Store."

* * *

Plusorb and Minnet are standing on top of Mt. Pyre. Plusorb holds the Red Orb while Minnet holds the Blue Orb.

"It's time to unleash hell onto Hoenn, Minnet."

Minnet nods. "Yes, let's conquer Hoenn with our own Zords."

Plusorb raises the Red Orb. "Let's call forth the H-Weather Zords!"

The two cyborgs transfer their energy into the two orbs, summoning two Zords from the objects.

A large red bipedal Zord with an array of cannons is summoned from the Red Orb as Plusorb sits inside the Groudon Zord's cockpit. "**Groudon Quake Walking Tank**!"

Appearing out of the Blue Orb, a large blue Zord with wings with four square claws. On each wing are visible cannons while on its back are a large array of propellers. Minnet sits inside the Kyogre Zord cockpit. "And **Kyogre Tsunami Tidal Gunship**!"

"Let's start things off by leveling Lilycove City to the ground!"

"Not on our watch!" The J-Beast Megazord jumps towards, swinging its Raikou leg, unleashing a powerful electrified kick at the Kyogre Gunship Zord. "_**Thunder Waltz**_!"

The Yellow Johto Ranger is inside the unique cockpit of the J-Beast Megazord, as the Zord is synchronized to her movements. "This is pretty cool, controlling a Zord by allowing it to mimic your movements."

"You think you can take me on!" Minnet yelled. "Eat this, _**Frigid Hyper Beam**_!" The Kyogre Gunship fires an ice-powered Hyper Beam at the J-Beast Megazord, forcing the J-Beast Megazord to evade the beam attack by rolling out of the path.

Sabrina slowly gets up after the roll. "Actually, I would prefer being inside a proper cockpit when it comes to dodging attacks. It gets very tiring easily having the Zord to follow your movements."

Meanwhile, the K-Bird Megazord flies towards the Groudon-Tank Zord. Piloting the K-Bird Megazord are Amii and Jake.

"I had enough of rampaging Kyogre and Groudon Zords," said Amii in the Zapdos Jet Zord. "_**Trinity Blast**_!"

The K-Bird Megazord's head glows red while it's Zapdos and Articuno arms glow yellow and blue. The Megazord fires a combined blast of fire, lightning and ice at the Groudon Zord.

"You are no match for the Groudon Tank! _**Solar Hyper Beam**_!" The Groudon-Tank opens its mouth, revealing its mouth cannon inside as the cannon begins to absorb sunlight. Combining the power of the sun with its own attack, the Groudon Zord fires the combined beam attack towards the K-Bird Megazord, blasting through the Trinity Blast attack.

Jake is in the Moltres Fighter cockpit. "We could do with a bit of help here!" Jake yelled.

The S-Dragon Megazord instantly appears in front of the K-Bird Megazord, using the Dialga Wing Shield to block Groudon's beam attack, protecting itself and the K-Bird Megazord.

"That was a bit too close," said Duo, sitting in the cockpit of the Temporal Dialga Zord. "Who would have thought there would be a Megazord that can bend the rules of Time and Space?"

Luke is sitting in the cockpit of the Spatial Palkia Zord. "Well, now it's our turn to attack."

The S-Dragon Megazord pulls out the Palkia Wing Sword and swings the sword. "_**Extra-Dimensional Slash**_!"

A pink energy slash hits the Groudon Tank, but Plusorb shrugs off the attack. "Ha! Your attacks are useless!"

Claire contacts the Rangers in the S-Dragon and K-Bird Megazords. _"Guys, I recommend using the Sinto Megazord formation. The combined power of the two Zords should be enough to handle Groudon-Tank."_

"Alright, let's do it!" Amii presses the button to activate the Sinto Megazord formation.

The S-Dragon Megazord splits itself apart as the K-Bird Megazord flies up into the air. The S-Dragon Megazord's legs attach themselves to the K-Bird Megazord's legs while the S-Dragon arms attach themselves to the K-Bird shoulders. The S-Dragon's torso merges with the back of the K-Bird, giving support to hold the extra weight. The Six-Wing Shuriken is now merged with Dialga and Palkia's wings as it attaches itself to the back of the Megazord formation. The four veteran Rangers are transferred into the larger cockpit of the Megazord.

"Is everyone ready?" Amii asks. "Let's show them that we Rangers can work with any Megazord!"

"_**Time-Space Tri-Disaster**_!" The Sinto Megazord's Giratina head, Moltres body, Zapdos & Articuno arms and Dialga & Palkia shoulders begin to glow a purple, red, yellow, aqua, blue and pink aura, firing a ball of energy towards the Groudon-Tank.

"I'm not going down that easily! _**Earth Divider**_!" The Groudon-Tank stamps onto the ground, creating a powerful earthquake that cause the Sinto Megazord to lose its balance as the six energy blasts hits the Groudon-Tank.

Meanwhile, the J-Beast Megazord lands another _**Thunder Waltz**_ kick at the Kyogre Gunship. "That's it! You're asking for it! _**Tidal Blast**_!"

This time, the J-Beast Megazord is unable to avoid the torrent of water. The J-Beast Megazord crashes into the stumbling Sinto Megazord.

* * *

Meanwhile in Sootopolis, BoneShaman flings a ball of dark magic at Mika, but the Black Ranger rolls on the ground to avoid the attack.

"**Pooch Claws**!" A pair of black claws with the Poocheyna emblem covers Mika's hands.

Both Mika and BoneShaman charge towards each other.

"_**Night Slash**_!"

BoneShaman throws his Bone Staff powered in dark magic. "_**Evil Bonemerang**_!"

The attacks clash as Mika deflects the flying Bone Staff as the staff returns to the shaman.

BoneShaman grins. "You are no match for me, Black Ranger. Not when I have Mariah's magic under my control!"

Suddenly, Mika pulls out the black folding fan belonging to the Black Umbreon Ranger. "**Lunar Fan: **_**Black Twister**_!" Mika swings the fan at BoneShaman, summoning a powerful black tornado that traps BoneShaman within the darkness.

"It's time to sever your psychic link with Mariah's magic!" Mika jumps into the tornado with both Pooch Claws ready to pounce. "_**Black Cross Claws**_!" Mika swings her claws in a cross shape at BoneShaman, doing massive damage to him.

"No, not my magic!" The power of darkness rips Mariah's magic out of BoneShaman's body as the darkness swallows the magic while BoneShaman lands on his back.

Mika suddenly demorphs as the attack took its toll on her Black Ranger Power. "Guess I won't be the Black Poocheyna Ranger for a while."

"Nooooo!" BoneShaman screams. He glares at Mika. "I'll get you next time!" The Marowak Shaman teleports away from the battlefield.

* * *

"Plusorb, let's combine our attacks!"

The Kyogre Gunship and Groudon-Tank charge up their beam attacks.

"**Frigid/Solar Hyper Beam**!"

The combined beam attack hits the two Megazords, causing the five Veteran Rangers to be ejected out of the two Megazords.

"Minnet, let's finish off the Rangers before they get back into their Zords!"

"Good idea!"

Both the Kyogre GunShip and Groudon-Tank are now unable to do anything as the Zords are overheated from overuse.

"Dammit, we overused our Hyper Beam attacks! The Zords needs to cool down before we can do anything else!"

Amii groans as she looks up at the Groudon and Kyogre Zords. "I never had problems with the last few Kyogre Zords I worked with."

Sabrina notices the lack of movement from the two Zords. "I think they overheated their systems from that attack. We have to get back into the Megazords before the cool down period ends."

Before the five rangers could run back to the Zords, a loud _'Whoo Whoo'_ sound is heard coming from the sky.

"Where is that _'Whoo whoo'_ sound coming from?" Plusorb and Minnet look around wondering where the origin of the sound came from. They spot a flying green object flying towards them at high speed.

"WHOO!" Minnet screams as the Rayquaza SkyTrain is flying towards the Kyogre Gunship.

Inside the Ray-Train cockpit are Julia and Mourai Meowth, with Julia controlling the Zord. "Time to see what this Zord can do!"

The passenger cars being pulled the Ray-Train open up to reveal an array of cannons. "**Hyper Beam Barrage**!"

The cannons fire the barrage of Hyper Beams at the Kyogre Gunship, causing massive damage. "Nooooo!"

The Kyogre Gunship receives critical damage as Minnet is ejected from the Zord, causing it to revert back to its Blue Orb form.

Inside the Ray-Train, Julia looks at Mourai Meowth. "I'm putting this Zord on autopilot. You don't mind waiting in here?"

"I'll be fine. Do what you have to do," said Mourai Meowth.

Julia jumps off the Ray-Train onto the head of the Sinto Megazord. "I've been waiting for some payback. A new Megazord formation should be able to use up the last of my excess energy!"

Using the excess energy Julia has stored within her body, she transfers all of the excess energy into the Sinto Megazord. "Sintojoh Megazord, assemble!"

Both the J-Beast Megazord and Sinto Megazord jump up into the air. The Sinto Megazord retains its combination, while the Raikou and Entei legs part of the Dialga legs on their respective sides. The Suicune torso merges with Giratina body as Giratina opens up, revealing a cavity to fit the Suicune body. Julia sits solo in the large cockpit of the new Megazord formation. "Sintojoh Megazord, formation complete! Now let's see if I can single-handedly control all nine Zords!"

Plusorb could only stare at the much larger Sintojoh Megazord slightly towering over the Groudon Tank. "I'm screwed."

The Sintojoh Megazord slams its fist together. "Time to feel my wrath! **Elemental Stampede**!"

The arms of the Sintojoh Megazord glows as the spirits of Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Dialga, Palkia and Giratina jump out of the Megazord, charging towards the Groudon-Tank.

Plusorb begins to panic. "No! Stay back! I got the Groudon Zord! You can't take me down in this Zord!"

The Dialga spirit fires a time-stopping blast from its mouth at the Groudon Zord, stopping the Zord in place. Giratina follows by wrapping its tentacles around the Zord. The Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres spirits shoot a barrage of ice, lightning and fire at the Groudon-Tank's head, as the Raikou and Entei spirits bite the legs while the Suicune Zord lands it's fangs onto the Zord's tail. The Palkia spirit swings its claw at the Groudon-Tank, restoring the time within the around Zord as the Groudon-Tank feels the full impact of the attacks.

"No!" Plusorb screams.

The Sintojoh Megazord glows purple as it tackles the Groudon Zord. "_**Broken-Space Wrack Down**_!" The impact of the tackle causes the Zord to revert back to the Red orb as Plusorb hits the ground next to Minnet.

Minnet picks up his fallen comrade. "We need to regroup."

"What about the orbs?"

"Forget the orbs! We have six other Rangers to worry about," Minnet and Plusorb teleport away.

* * *

Two figures walk through the fog on Mt. Pyre towards the five veteran Rangers. One of the figures is a black-haired girl in her late teens wearing a yellow jacket with the black Lighting Symbol on the back, a black T-shirt underneath, blue jeans and sneakers. In her arms are the Red, Blue and Jade Orbs.

Julia looks at the five Rangers. "It's finally great to be out of that Ranger suit."

The other figure is a Meowth humanoid with Scyther blades on his wrists, blue eyes and a brown tail.

"Mourai Meowth!" Amii look at Mourai Meowth in shock as the half-Meowth, half-Scyther walks to the Pink Rangers. While the other Rangers remain cautious, Amii decides to ask Mourai Meowth a question. "So, what happened after you ran away from Meteor Falls?

'_If I die, you will know that I love you. You must fall into the Poke Rangers, you have to disappear and come back to have vengeance. Avenge the empire!'_

"I returned to the Cave of Origin," Mourai Meowth answered. "With the words of my mother burning through my mind, I was able to survive for the past 15 years on the supplies she left me. For 15 years, I have trained myself in the Cave until I felt that I was strong enough to face you and have my vengeance. That day came when BoneShaman appeared. So I decided to help BoneShaman, knowing that he will help me take vengeance against the Poké Rangers."

"I guess 15 years in a cave that held 10, 000 years worth of Mariah's fury must have made you stronger," said Julia.

"Not to mention the one time Mariah used her powers on you," Amii adds. "Like the time your father sent you to fight us. We thought we destroyed you that time."

"That was merely a doppelganger of me," Mourai Meowth said. "When BoneShaman took Mariah's powers away from me, he also took every ounce of hate I have for the Poké Rangers, especially my hate for you, Pink Ranger. Now, I don't feel like I want to hurt you guys, even though you killed my parents. But I do want payback for getting backstabbed, so I don't mind helping you guys."

"Fifteen years is probably the longest amount of time for someone to defect to the other side," said Duo. "But then again, one of our former enemies who switched sides specializes in time travel, so I can't really judge."

Amii disagrees. "Duo, Mourai Meowth's mother tried to abandon him in Mariah's prison in the Cave of Origin when I rescued him. He was supposed to be in the care of one of our friends when he ran away."

Luke gives a look at Mourai Meowth. "You certainly were an ungrateful kid."

Mourai Meowth grins. "Well, you could blame the influence I had when I was a baby."

Julia contacts Claire on her PokéGear. "Claire, send the Z-Jet Mk. II here."

* * *

Julia, Mourai Meowth and the other five veteran Rangers enter the lab. At the same time, Mika teleports back into Claire's lab.

"BoneShaman has been stripped of Mariah's power," Mika said.

"And Mourai Meowth is on our side for now," Julia adds as she places the three Orbs into the Morphing Grid.

Claire is sitting at her computer. "Julia, how did you know about the Sintojoh Megazord formation?"

Julia puts her PokéGear Morpher on Claire's desk. "I took a peek when I was skimming through **AMU** on my PokéGear Morpher earlier. I didn't know you added that function until I tried to call you."

"Yeah, I forgot to mention it when I gave the Morpher to you," Claire said as she puts a briefcase on the table. "Anyway, it's time to take the fight to BoneShaman and put an end to this nonsense."

She opens the briefcase, revealing a new set of Morphers: four PokéGear Morphers and two Shade Morphers. "These are our upgraded morphers, with new surge protection to prevent this from happening again."

Julia, David, Claire, Dice, Emma and Riku take their respective new Morphers and put them on.

"So, where are Boneshaman and his crew?" Julia asks.

Claire looks at the satellite locator on the screen. A strong reading of LZ Energy is located...

"Near Meteor Falls," Claire answered

* * *

Near Meteor Falls, Plusorb, Minnet, MagneHead, NineWhips, SharpMariner, The Great Purrie and a large platoon of BlackChops with the two KnightChamps are preparing for their attack Fallarbor town. BoneShaman is nowhere to be seen...

Plusorb looks at his comrades. "It's time to put an end to this game. Let's trash the nearby town to get the Rangers' attention and ambush them there!"

"We're not going to let that happen!" yelled Julia.

The group of bad guys looks up as they spot twelve unmorphed Poké Rangers walking towards them.

Julia grins as she opens her PokéGear Morpher. "This time, it's personal. Are you guys ready?"

The other eleven Rangers raise their Morphers. "Ready!"

* * *

Amii pulls out her morpher with the Abra Coin attached to it. "**Let's Poké Battle**!"

Her morpher opens up as it releases a pink glow. "Abra!"

Amii's Ranger suit digitizes over her body, as her Abra helmet materializes over her head.

* * *

Sabrina activates her morpher. "**Morph, I choose you**! **Yellow Ampharos Power**!"

Sabrina's morpher emits lightning which covers her body. As the lightning disappates, Sabrina is wearing her Yellow Ranger as her Ampharos helmet materializes over her head.

* * *

Mika combines her two braces as the crystals in the morphers activate. "**Going into Overdrive**!"

Mika combined her braces and a green grid appeared. A silver beam came from the ground as she transformed into her Silver Ranger suit and her Kyogre helmet materializes over her head.

* * *

Jake activates his Pokéwatch. "**Poké Power, Luxray**!"

Jake's is now wearing his red and black Ranger suit as his Luxray helmet materializes over his head.

* * *

Duo activates his G-Force Morpher. "**Go... G-Force**!"

A mystical Lapras appears and hits Duo, as his Blue Ranger suit covers his body. His Lapras helmet materializes over his head.

* * *

Luke activates his Defense Morpher. "**SDI**! **Time to Battle**!"

The PokéBall opens up, with a white burst of energy engulfing Luke, forming his Green Ranger suit. His Flygon helmet materializes over his head

* * *

Julia, David, Claire, Dice open their PokéGears Morphers while Emma and Riku put on their Shade Morphers. The six Rangers activate their Morphers. "**Lost Zone, Energize**!"

A bolt of yellow lightning burst out of Julia's Morpher and zaps the area around her. The yellow lighting engulfs her entire body before it disappears, revealing Julia wearing a yellow skin-tight battle suit with lightning designs on the skirt. Her Raichu helmet materializes over her head.

An eruption of flames shoots out from David's Morpher as David crossed his arms. The flames did not burn David as it covers his body in a cloak of flames. He forcefully throws a punch, dispersing the flame cloak, revealing David wearing a red skin-tight battle suit with flames down the legs. His Charizard helmet materializes over his head.

A torrent of water splashed out of Claire's Morpher and spins around Claire, forming in an orb of water. The water orb freezes into a ball of ice, only to shatters a second later, revealing Claire wearing a blue skin-tight battle suit with bubble designs on the skirt. Her Empoleon helmet materializes over her head.

A flurry of leaves blows out of Dice's Morpher and the leaves forms a cloak around Dice. He tosses the Leaf Cloak away, revealing Dice wearing a green skin-tight battle suit with many leaf designs down the legs. His Sceptile helmet materializes over his head.

Emma's Shade Morpher glows as the moon appears behind her. She is engulfed in a ball of darkness. The dark ball is absorbed into her body, revealing Emma wearing a black skin-tight battle suit with a skirt with two yellow glowing rings on each wrist and legs. Her Umbreon helmet materializes over her head.

Riku's Shade Morpher glows as the sun appears behind him. He is hit by a purple beam. Once the beam disappears, Riku is wearing an indigo skin-tight battle suit with a purple scarf and black eyes on the legs. His Espeon helmet materializes over his head.

* * *

"_Leading the charge with the Merciless Stormfront!_" The Yellow Ranger throws a couple of punches wearing her Storm Gauntlets before raising her right hand to make the '**V**' for Victory with her fingers. "**Lost Zone Yellow Storm Raichu Ranger**!"

"_Feel the burn from the Fury of my Flames!_" The Red Ranger holds one of his Blazing Spears, spinning it around before picking up his the other spear that is planted to the ground, finishing off in a pose of having one spear behind him and the other in front of him. "**Lost Zone Blazing Red Charizard Ranger**!"

"_Cutting through the seas as the Blade of the Ocean!_" The Blue Ranger swings her Emperor Claws before crossing her claws for a pose. "**Lost Zone Ocean Blue Empoleon Ranger**!"

"_Striking from within the Hidden Leaves!_" The Green Ranger spins his fused Leaf Sabers over his head before separating them, holding each saber in each hand for a pose. "**Lost Zone Forest Green Sceptile Ranger**!"

"_Crawling out from the depths of the Deepest Darkness!_" The Black Ranger flips open her Lunar Fan and jumps up in the air, performing a back flip before landing safely on both feet, posing with her fan. "**Lost Zone Black Twilight Umbreon Ranger**!"

"_Rising with the sun in the Majestic Dawn!_" The Purple Ranger summons his Psycho Bazooka, firing a single energy shot into the sky before lowering his weapon, snapping his fingers on the right hand as his left hand holds his weapon. "**Lost Zone Indigo Dawn Espeon Ranger**!"

Amii points her Psy-Staff at the bad guys. "**Mighty Morphin' Pink Ranger, Heaven Wind Star, Ninja Cherimu**!"

Sabrina holds out her Thunder Stunnders. "**Yellow Ampharos Ranger**!"

Mika swings her Queen Staff. "**Silver Queen Overtech Ranger**!"

Jake raises his Luxrod. "**Red Luxray PokéPower Ranger**!"

Duo rests his Lapras Jet Cannon on his shoulder. "**Blue G-Force Ranger**!"

Luke is holding his Lugia Lancer with his left hand while holding the Defense Blaster with his right hand. "**Green SDI Ranger**!"

"**We are the Poké Rangers: Past, Present and Future, and we will stop you at all costs**!" All twelve Rangers yelled in unison, followed by an explosion of red, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, black and silver appears behind the group.

The Great Purrie tries to sneak away but Plusorb grabs him. "You're not going anywhere, Purrie."

"Hey! I have enough problems with one Green Ranger. Two are a freaking nightmare!"

Minnet looks at his partner. "They may have gained back their powers, but we nearly beat the first six the last time. Let's do it again."

The seven monsters and their army of BlackChops face off against the twelve Poké Rangers.

"Time to kick things off, _**Electro Blast**_!" Julia creates a ball of electricity and throws it at her opponents.

"Ha! Have you forgotten what happened the last time?" Plusorb kicks the ball of electricity back at Julia.

Amii stands in front of Julia as her PsyStaff glows. "_**Mirror Coat**_!" She redirects the ball of electricity back towards the bad guys, catching them in a small explosion.

Amii grins under her Abra helmet. "That was Shockingly Pink."

BoneShaman's minions are charging out of the dust towards the Rangers.

Dice looks at Julia. "What was first attack that for?"

"Just checking to see if anything has changed from the last time I was morphed," Julia said.

The twelve Rangers rush towards the enemy.

* * *

The Great Purrie swings his claws at Luke, who swiftly parries the claws with his Lugia Lancer. Dice jumps in with a flying kick, kicking the Great Purrie in the head.

The Meowth monster staggers backwards. "BlackChops, stop them!"

The ten BlackChops under the Great Purrie's command make a suicidal charge towards the two Green Rangers.

"Let's show them why Green Rangers are awesome," said Dice as he summons his two Leaf Sabers.

"Sure thing, after all, these guys shouldn't mess with the Green Team." Luke said as he readies his Lugia Lancer. Both Green Rangers run towards the BlackChops. With a quick succession of slashes from their blades, the ten BlackChops are instantly cut down.

"Oh no, my BlackChops are being slaughtered! Save me!" Suddenly, green vines burst out of the ground and wrap around Great Purrie's body, restraining his body.

"No one is going to save you, not when you are caught in my _**Frenzy Vine Trap**_!" Dice jumps back and fuses his Leaf Sabers together, forming a double-sided sword. "Luke, are you ready for the finishing touch?"

"I was born ready." Luke is wearing the Mystic Cannon Battle Striker. He aims the cannon at the trapped Meowth monster.

"**Green Ranger Combination Attack: **_**Mystical Leaf Storm Sand Cannon Blast**_!" Dice spins his weapon, firing a storm of sharp leaves as Luke fires a blast of hot sand from the cannon. The two attacks merge together as it flies towards the Great Purrie.

"I hate Green Rangers!" The Great Purrie screamed as he is vaporized by the combined attacks.

"Yeah, I'm sure your nightmares will consist of Green Rangers of every Poké Ranger team in existence, Puree." Dice muses with a grin.

"Maybe you can trade stories with Firespeeder if you happen to meet him in hell," Luke adds in jest.

* * *

"**Overtech Queen Staff**!" "**Lunar Fan**!" Both Mika and Emma swing their weapons at the two Cyborgs, who evade the attacks. Plusorb has a tight grip on Mika's arm while Minnet grabs Emma's arm. "Ha! We're still stronger than you!"

Suddenly, Amii and Riku are jumping into the battle with their Blasters raised.

"**Blade Blaster**!" yelled Amii.

"**LZ Blaster**!" yelled Riku.

"**FIRE**!" Both rangers fire shots from their Blasters, landing direct hits on the two Cyborgs' chests, forcing them to release Emma and Mika's arms, enabling the Black and Silver Ranger to launch their attacks.

"_**Ice Claw Slash**_!" Mika swings her Queen Staff at the cyborgs using a powerful strike from her staff...

"_**Black Twister**_!" While Emma follows up by flinging a black tornado at the cyborgs, causing the cyborgs to helplessly flail within. Emma looks at Mika. "I'm going to use the power of darkness to finish this. Care to lend me some of your darkness?"

Mika nods as she puts her right hand on Emma's shoulder as Emma could feel the additional dark energy from Mika. "Feel the power of true darkness: **Combination Attack**: _**Astral Illusion Claw**_!" Four black claws appear from both Mika and Emma's shadows as the claws grab the two Cyborgs within the tornado.

"You're going down! _**Astral Claw Smash**_!" Emma flings her hands down, causing the shadow claws to slam Plusorb and Minnet head first into the ground, burying their heads into the soft volcanic soil.

* * *

Meanwhile, after Riku and Mika provided assistance to Emma and Mika, the two KnightChamps are charging towards the Pink and Indigo Rangers.

Amii pulls out her Psy Staff. "**Psybeam**!"

Even though the beam hits both KnightChamps, the armored monsters still keep charging towards them.

"I think we should slow them down first." Riku summons his purple bazooka. "**Psycho Bazooka**, lock on!" He aims the weapon at the KnightChamps. "_**Gravity Infinity**_!"

The bazooka fires two blasts of purple energy at the KnightChamps. As each energy ball hit the KnightChamps, the monsters begin to float above the ground, unable to continue charging forward.

"Care to play with my toy?" Riku passes the Psycho Bazooka to Amii.

Amii nods as she aims the weapon at the KnightChamps. "**Combination Attack:**_** Psycho Storm**_!"

The Bazooka fires a blast of Psychic Energy at the KnightChamps. The power of the Blast was enough to cause the KnightChamps' internal systems to freeze.

"Amii, could you lend me your Blade Blaster?" Riku asks.

Amii tosses the Blade Blaster to Riku as the Indigo Ranger pushes both of the deactivated KnightChamp's bodies with enough force to fall on their backs. Riku uses his free hand to pull out his LZ Blaster he points the Blasters at each KnightChamp's head.

"Say farewell." Riku presses the triggers of the two Blasters.

* * *

Claire fires a shot from her LZ Blaster while Duo fires a blast of water at NineWhips.

The Ninetales monster endures the attacks from the two Blue Rangers thanks to the armor she is wearing.

"You're asking for it, Rangers!" NineWhips covers her body in flames, using Flash Fire to power up, but this time, she retains the armor she is wearing.

"Now she's really on fire!" Duo puts away his Lapras Jet Cannon and prepares to use his special attack. "I'll use my _**Lapras Surf Attack**_ to cool her down..."

Duo is about to launch his attack when Claire stops him. "Duo, don't attack her until I give the signal! **Ho-Oh FlameVest**!" Claire is now wearing a green, orange and red vest with miniature jet units on the back of the vest.

"_**Overheat Drive**_!"

NineWhips charges towards the Blue Rangers, performing a spinning jump to create a flame drill. With her Emperor Claws raised, Claire stands in front of Duo and blocks the powerful flame drill, with the protective heatproof vest enabling Claire to survive long enough for NineWhips' attack to weaken.

Claire kicks NineWhips away. "Duo, now is the time to use your attack!"

Duo's ranger suit glows blue. "_**Lapras Surf Attack**_!"

A wave of water suddenly engulfs Claire as the wave moves towards NineWhips. Propelling forward using the wave, Claire swims in the water with her Emperor claws ready for her attack.

"_**Aqua Jet Claws**_!" Using the jets from her Emperor Claws, Claire swims at a much faster speed, landing a powerful claw swipe at NineWhips as the wave crashes onto the Ninetales monster.

The water drains away NineWhips coughs out water from her lungs. "I'm still alive! You can't beat me as long as my arm..."

"...your armor remains intact?" finished Claire.

"...armor remains intact. What?" NineWhips finishes her sentence, caught by surprise.

Claire grins under her helmet. "And your next words will be how the hell do I know what you're going to say next?"

NineWhips is shocked at Claire's prediction. "How the hell do you know what I'm going to say next?"

Both Claire and Duo have evil grins under their helmets as Duo raises his **Lapras Jet Cannon** as Claire summons the **Lugia Booster Cannon**. "Next, you're going to scream. Whether it will be in fear or in pain, it's your choice," Duo predicts.

"**Blue Ranger Combination Attack: **_**Hydro Sacred AeroBlast**_!" Duo unleashes the torrent of water a while Claire fires a silver beam from the Lugia Booster. The two attacks combine, punching a large hole straight through NineWhips's armor and body as NineWhips screams from the fatal blow.

* * *

"**Thunder Hammer **and** Storm Boomerang**!" Julia summons out her Thunder Hammer and Storm Boomerang. She passes the Storm Boomerang to Sabrina. "Sabrina, throw the Boomerang at him while he's trying to recover from my attack."

"No problem," said Sabrina, nodding as she holds the weapon.

"_**Storm Buster**_!" Julia slams the Thunder Hammer onto the ground, creating a shockwave that causes SharpMariner to flinch from the shaking ground.

"_**Thunder Throw**_!" Sabrina throws the Storm Boomerang at SharpMariner. The boomerang creates an electrified double, enabling the weapon to do additional damage as it hits the Sharpedo monster.

"Alright, now it's my turn!" Sabrina pulls out her Thunder Stunner as Julia catches her returning Storm Boomerang.

"After you," said Julia as she allows Sabrina to take the lead.

"**Thunder Stunner, Stun mode**!" Sabrina jabs her Thunder Stunner straight at SharpMariner's stomach.

As SharpMariner tries to shake off the paralysis, both Sabrina and Julia jump towards SharpMariner, as Sabrina wears Julia's right Storm Gauntlet while Julia wears the left Storm Gauntlet as the gauntlets are now engulfed in electricity. Sabrina and Julia slam their electrified fists into SharpMariner's chest. "**Yellow Ranger Combination Attack: **_**Double Thunderbolt Punch**_!" SharpMariner is sent flying far, far away into the sky, as he explodes midair.

* * *

MagneHead swings his arm at the two Red Rangers, but David evades the attack by jumping over the Magnezone/Aggron hybrid's arm while Jake slides under the arm.

"Keep still so that I can smash you!" MagneHead yells.

David lands on his feet and points one of his spears at MagneHead. "Your head, my spears. Do the math."

"I'm never good at math," said MagneHead.

Jake suddenly strikes MagneHead's torso twice using David's LZ Blade and his Luxray Tail Rod. "Less talk, more fighting."

David nods. "Of course, let's not waste any more time!"

David and Jake charge towards MagneHead, with David holding his two Blazing Spears and Jake holding the Lux Rod and LZ Blade. A burst of electricity engulfs Jake's weapons as David spins his spears at high speeds, using the friction in the air to set both his spears alight. "**Red Ranger Combination Attack: **_**Blazing Camp**_!"

The four weapons hit MagneHead as the Red Rangers dash past MagneHead.

"Oh well. I hope not to be return here again." As soon as MagneHead finishes his sentence, a burst of flames and electricity engulfs the monster, causing it to explode.

David rests his spears on his shoulders as both Red Rangers look back at the remains. "It's nice to work with you once again," said David.

Jake nods. "Same."

* * *

BoneShaman is hiding behind a rock, watching the battles.

"Dammit! I would have gotten away with it if it weren't for those meddling Rangers!"

Mourai Meowth suddenly appears behind BoneShaman. "Don't forget to include one betrayed Meowth/Scyther hybrid."

BoneShaman turns around. "No!"

Mourai Meowth swings his blades, striking BoneShaman in the torso. The surprise attack has caused BoneShaman to be sent flying out of his hiding place, revealing himself to the twelve Poké Rangers.

"Well, well. Someone's late for the party," said Julia, as she grins under her helmet. "It's time for the Coup de Grace."

Amii raises her Psy Staff, Sabrina takes out her Shooter Sword from its holster, Mika points her Overtech Queen Staff, Jake is holding David's LZ Blaster with Riku's Psycho Scope attached, Duo readies his G-Force Blaster, Luke combines his Defense Blaster with his Lugia Lancer, Riku aims his Psycho Bazooka, Emma opens her Lunar Fan, Claire aims the Lugia Booster, Dice spins his fused Leaf Sabers, David summons Iron Flygon and sits inside the cockpit and Julia forms a ball of electricity in her hands.

"_**Psychic Blast**_!"

"**Shooter Sword, fire**!"

"_********__Powder Snow Blast_!"

"**LZ Blaster, fire**!"

"**G-Force blaster, fire**!"

"_**AeroBlast**_!"

"_**Solar Reflector**_!"

"_**Black Twister**_!"

"_**Sacred AeroBlast**_!"

"_**Magical Razor Leaf Blade Storm**_!"

"_**Dragonfly Big Bang**_!"

"_**Electro Blast**_!"

All twelve projectile attacks hit BoneShaman, engulfing the Marowak shaman in a huge explosion.

"**Poké Rangers Forever!**" The Poké Rangers yelled as they turn their backs to the huge explosion.

"And that's the end of that chapter," said Julia, as she dusts her hands.

Mika nods. "You got that right."

* * *

The S.S. SeaBlade is now docked at Slateport City. In the Recreation Room, Riku, Dice, Emma and Julia are saying their farewells to the six Rangers.

"You know, it's nice to work with you guys and it's sad to see you go," said Julia.

Sabrina nods. "I know. But hey, if you need any help, the doors at Golden Youths will be open to you guys for many years to come." Sabrina takes out six cards and gives them to Riku. "And since you guys are Poké Rangers, these cards will guarantee you a 10% Poké Ranger discount at Golden Youths, with love from my family."

Riku smiles. "Thanks. I'll probably think about dropping by to help out with your own projects once I'm done as a Ranger."

"And if you guys happen to drop by Verger, I'd be happy to give you guys a personal tour of the region in my limo when you're there," Luke said as he hands six copies of his business cards to Dice. "I'm sure you'd love to check out the site of the many historic battles against crazy demons, mutants, robots or whatever you can put under the rainbow. I'm also sure my wife won't mind telling from her point of view of the battles we've been through."

"No problem," said Dice as he puts an arm around both Luke and Riku. "We Purple and Green Rangers have to stick together."

Riku frowns as he smacks Dice in the back of his head. "My color's Indigo, Dice."

Amii giggles as she takes out three envelopes. "Anyway, here's something for the girls. This entitles you to one free outfit from my fashion line of your choice, with a special 30% discount on any other outfits from the same brand."

"Really? Thank you, Amii-chan!" Julia hugs Amii. "I can't believe that I will get the chance to wear a free outfit from the number one Fashion line in the world!"

Luke rubs his chin. "You know, I knew a few Female Rangers who accepted free clothes and they got mind controlled and we had to slightly rip them just to set them free."

That earns Luke a death glare from Amii as Duo laughs as he recalls the incident Luke was talking about.

"Not that I was talking about your clothes, Amii," explained Luke, trying to calm Amii's anger. "It was a demon who was responsible for that."

Mika hands out an envelope to Emma. "This is my official invitation for the six of you to come to my wedding. Jack and I are planning on having it at Sky Pillar once the renovation is finished."

Emma looks at the invite. "We are so there. We'll take the Z-Jet from wherever we are to come for it and we might even wear our free outfits."

Duo walks to Julia and whispers to her, "If you happen to drop by Blackthorn Gym, you're welcome to have a battle with me." Duo sends a wink at Julia.

Julia whispers. "I suppose it's nice to compare the differences between Cerulean and Blackthorn's gyms once in a while. And maybe Goldenrod's gym as well. I'm sure Sabrina's husband won't mind a challenge from me."

Sarah walks into the room. "Blackthorn's Gym Leader. My, how times have changed since the guy who tried to flirt with me back in Eon City 10 years ago."

Duo grins. "For your information, Sarah, I am married so you can be rest assured that I am sticking to harmless flirting."

Jake laughs. "As for me, I have to return to Holon. I have a loving girlfriend to return to and perhaps after Mika's wedding, you guys could come to mine once I propose to Lucria."

Dice rolls his eyes. _'Is it just me or are the veteran Rangers having better luck with their love lives than me?'_

Amii looks around. "By the way, has anyone seen Claire?"

* * *

Claire is blindfolded as she is being led by David through the corridors of the SeaBlade. "There's a surprise for me in the Recreation Room?"

David has an evil grin as he leads Claire to the Recreation Room. "Well, everyone thought that you deserve this after all that has happened."

Claire nods. "Okay, I guess do have to take credit for forming the current Ranger Team. I hope there's cake."

As David stops Claire at the entrance of the Recreation Room, David pulls off the blindfold and drops to the ground as a cake flies straight into Claire's face, catching her by surprise as everyone in the room are watching. Amii smiles as her aim is dead on. "Surprise!"

Claire wipes a handful of cake off her eyes and licks the cake. "Yep, I deserved that. Does that mean the bounty is off my head?"

"If you give a direct apology to my husband, I'll call it even." Amii said with a smile. "But to show some good faith, the bounty has been recalled. You don't have to worry about people after you in Hoenn anymore."

Claire nods. "I guess now is the best time to put off the no-alcohol policy we have for 24 hours, because this is a good time to have a party!" Claire walks to the sound system in the Recreation Room and turns on the music.

David scratches his head. _'Since when did we have a no-alcohol policy?'_

* * *

Julia sneaks out of the party and finds Mourai Meowth on the deck, leaning on the rail, looking at the horizon.

"What are you going to do now?" Julia asks. "Are you planning on returning to your cave?"

"I think it's time for me to find my own path in life," Mourai Meowth said. "Ever since BoneShaman took Mariah's magic out of me, I no longer feel the hate for the Pink Ranger or her teammates and I don't really have much to do now that I have no reason to follow my mother's last request. I'll probably consider moving to Meteor Falls and figure out what to do from there."

"A fresh start is a good sign, Mourai."

Mourai Meowth looks at Julia with a confused look. "Mourai?"

"It is going to be hard for me to refer to you as Mourai Meowth every time, so I decided to call you Mourai, just to make it easier for our friendship."

"Being friends with a Poké Ranger?" Mourai laughs. "I suppose if my mother was alive, she would have killed both of us, but hey, this is my life."

"So, does that mean we're friends?" Julia asks.

Mourai smiles as he gives his answer. "Yep, we're friends."

**[End of 17]**

* * *

**Guest appearances: **  
Mika Alden - Silver Queen Overtech Ranger _(Created by __**kittydemon**__ for Blazin' Saddles' __**Poké Rangers: Overtech Overdrive**__)_  
Amiizuka Dragonfly-Chii - Pink Abra Mighty Morphin' Poké Ranger _(Created by __**Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity**__ for Blazin' Saddles' __**Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers**__)_  
Sabrina Barinholtz (née Mason) - Yellow Ampharos Johto Ranger _(Created by __**Blazin' Saddles**__ for Psyduck Ranger's __**Poké Rangers Johto**__)  
_Jake Coshi - Red Luxray PokéPower Ranger _(Created for Cyborg-Lucario's __**Poké Rangers: PokéPower**__)_  
Duo Roronoa - Blue G-Force Ranger _(Created by __**Jmb2nami**__ for Blue Bongo's __**Poké Rangers: G-Force**__)  
_Luke Sunderland - Green SDI Ranger _(Created by __**MakubeDaKiddx**__ for Blue Bongo's __**Poké Rangers: SDI**__)_

And Mourai Meowth _(From __**Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers**__)_

* * *

_**Riku**__: "Next time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..."_

**Claire:** "I think it's time for a nice tour around Hoenn."

**David:** "Freaking Arceus!"

**Claire: **"Get your face away from me David!"

**David: **"No, you get your face away from me!"

* * *

**[Post Fanfic Segment]**

Julia was in the kitchen making pancakes for breakfast when Kyle snuck in. He tries to steal a pancake when Julia suddenly turned around and hits Kyle in the head with the spatula.

"You may be the Ship's Captain, but in this kitchen, I'm the chef and it's my rules!" Julia tries to smack Kyle in the head with the spatula again, but Kyle grabs a pot and uses it as a shield.

"Heh. You didn't think you can get me, did you?" Kyle taunted.

Julia hits Kyle in the stomach, causing him to lower the pot, giving Julia the opening she needs to hit Kyle in the head with the spatula one more time. Julia then points towards the door. "My kitchen, my rules. Out!"

Kyle groaned as Sarah entered the kitchen to get a carton of Oran Berry Juice from the fridge. "Serves you right, Kyle," said Sarah.


	18. Fatal Attraction

**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years_

_With approval from Blaze Productions_

Disclaimers: Pokémon and related properties belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
Power Rangers Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM and related properties belong to Saban, Disney, BVS and etc.  
Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

_**A/N:**__ I apologize for the lateness, but I wanted to try something different with this and the next two chapters before the halfway point. Hopefully it will be less confusing once the next chapter is posted. Plus, I decided to add something new to the Rangers' arsenal._

* * *

_**David:**__ "Here's what you missed on __**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**_..._"_

Claire Springfield accidentally released ZeroMew from his dimensional prison in the Lost Zone. During the confusion, ZeroMew quickly possessed the body of Claire's brother to survive the world outside his prison until he regains his full strength.

Witnessing the incident, Giratina gave Claire the responsibility to stop ZeroMew at all costs. Claire recruited Julia Katsumoto, David Fury, Andy 'Dice' Black and twins Emma and Riku Blight for the task to become Poké Rangers and protect the world from ZeroMew.

Aware of the threat to him, ZeroMew created four Generals to assist him and turn Claire's friend, Naomi, into the White Latias Ranger to fight for him.

Recently, BoneShaman, one of ZeroMew's creations, decided to betray him and his four Generals were captured in the process. BoneShaman attempted to conquer the Hoenn Region by utilizing the H-Weather Zords and the magic of a fallen empress, but he was thwarted by the Poké Rangers with the assistance of former Poké Rangers who received the call for help...

* * *

**[18. Fatal Attraction]**

**[7:00 AM]**

It is an early morning on the S.S. SeaBlade as Julia Katsumoto is cooking a hearty breakfast consisting of Pancakes, Waffles, Scrambled Pidgey Eggs and Isshu's famous Fried Fighting Bacon.

The radio in the kitchen is now playing the morning news.

"_In entertainment news, a popular musical based on an annoying ring tone known as the _'Carameldancing NineTales'_ will open at Goldenrod Theaters tonight to eagerly awaiting audiences."_

* * *

Meanwhile, in Lilycove City, the Blazing Red Charizard Ranger is facing the Forest Green Sceptile Ranger in a one-on-one fight.

"Prepare yourself, Dice!" David ignites his Blazing Spears as he flings a huge blast of fire at Dice. The Green Ranger defends himself by swinging his Leaf Saber vertically, splitting the flames from David's attack. The separated flames hit the Lilycove Department Store, burning the entire building down.

Dice grins under his Sceptile helmet. "I'm good, real good. Take this!"

Dice swings his Leaf Saber, sending a sharp green energy projectile at David. The Red Ranger evades the projectile as it cuts through the many residential buildings, demolishing them. The energy projectile is so powerful that it has flown all the way to Sky Pillar and sliced the tower right in the middle.

David quickly retaliates with a powerful flaming punch, hitting Dice in the stomach. "You'll see why Red Rangers are better than Green Rangers!"

The impact of the punch sends Dice flying into a few buildings, with Dice's body crashing through the weight-bearing walls, rendering the buildings unstable as the buildings collapse in tandem. Dice climbs out of the rubble of the last building he crashed into.

Suddenly, a bell rings. And Claire's voice is heard. "And time's up."

* * *

In the Recreation Room, David and Dice are beta-testing Claire's Poké Rangers Video Game as Emma and Riku watched. Claire is typing on her computer, keeping notes on every single event that has taken place in her game.

"Do you two want to know the results of the battle?" asked Claire.

Dice nods as he puts the controller down. "Of course, I want to know who has the better score."

Claire checks the scores on her computer. "It's pretty much a close match between the two of you, but Dice comes out better after he used David's attack to burn down the Lilycove Department Store and sliced Sky Pillar in two. Sadly, the two of you have left the Lilycove Contest Hall intact. If you had destroyed the Contest Hall before time is up, not only would you guys pretty much scored a **100% Destruction Achievement**, the one who demolished the contest hall could have been the winner."

"Dammit!" David kicks a chair.

Riku raises his hand. "Claire, what's the point in destroying Lilycove in your Poké Rangers Video Game."

Claire shrugs. "No reason. I just thought it would be a nice bonus stage to add to my video game where no one cares about the senseless destruction of property."

Emma sighs. "Yep, that's just like you, Claire. Always the troublemaker."

* * *

**Claire:**_ "A Mew was banished from this world by Arceus hundreds of years ago, until he was set free six months ago. The only ones who can protect the world from him are..."_

The Six Rangers activate their Morphers.

"**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**"

Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Black and Indigo Poké Rangers are fully morphed.

_**Alright let's go, it's time to turn it on,**_

The Red Ranger removes his Charizard helmet, revealing David as he gives the thumbs up.

_**We set the record straight, we're gonna come through to right the wrong,  
(Yeah!) **_

The Yellow Ranger removes her Raichu helmet, revealing Julia as she does a Magical Girl pose with her fingers and winks.

_**Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong,**_

The Blue Ranger removes her Empoleon helmet, revealing Claire as she sweeps her hair.

_**We got it going on,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!)**_

The Green Ranger removes his Sceptile helmet, revealing Dice as he gives the V for Victory sign.

_**We won't let down, cause we're gonna set the pace.**_

The Indigo Ranger removes his Espeon helmet, revealing Riku as he acts all cool.

_**We're always on the case, putting that Mew in his place,  
(Yeah!) **_

The Black Ranger removes her Umbreon helmet, revealing Emma as she kisses her Umbreon helmet.

_**Bad guys keep messing with their every move,**_

At the Bridge, Kyle and Sarah perform a salute to the camera.

_**Poké Rangers never lose, always gonna show us through!**_

While in the Infirmary, Alexis and Storm are waving at the camera.

_**Stop these rangers,  
Here there's no need to fret, **_

ZeroMew, his four Generals and Naomi are facing BoneShaman, Plusorb and Minnet on a grassy field.

_**We're the ones that will make a way,  
Here to make change,**_

Naomi morphs into the White Latias Ranger, engulfing the field in a bright light causing the screen to shatter.

_**When there's trouble we don't quit,  
Come together to save the day,**_

The Z-Jet Mk.2 does a barrel roll in the sky.

_**Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!**_

The Red Ranger swings his Blazing Spears, creating an explosion that defeats a group of BlackChops surrounding him.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Yellow Ranger performs a flip with her LZ Blaster in her hand, accurately shooting at the BlackChops before perfectly landing on her feet.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!) (Yeah!)**_

The Blue Ranger performs a spin, swinging her Emperor Claws to form a vortex around the BlackChops, sending them flying off.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Green Ranger jumps up as he swings his Leaf Saber at the jumping BlackChops, striking them down.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Go, go, go, go, yeah!)**_

The Indigo Ranger creates an illusion substitute of himself that confuses the BlackChops before defeating them with a few shots form his Psycho Bazooka.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Black Ranger swings her Lunar Fan, creating a black Tornado that sends the BlackChops flying away.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone! **_

_**(Short Instrumental Solo)**_

The K-Bird and S-Dragon Megazords pose next to each other.

The J-Beast and H-Weather Megazords pose next to each other

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The six Rangers pose in front of the four Megazords.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**_

* * *

**[David and Claire's Day, 9:30 AM]**

The Z-Jet Mk. II has landed near the southern part of the Desert in Route 111.

Dice and Julia have driven off in the Empoleon Humvee north towards Fallarbor Town as Claire, Emma and Riku are standing by the Z-Jet.

"So, what's the plan, Claire?" asked Emma.

Claire looks around. "I think it's time for a nice tour around Hoenn. After all, with that bounty off my head, I'm free to walk around without worrying about being caught by bounty hunters."

Riku nods. "So, where's your first destination of your tour, Claire?"

Claire presses a button on her PokéGear, opening up a map of the Hoenn Region on the screen. "Mauville City. I want to go to the Game Corner there and win some coins."

"What's wrong with Goldenrod's Game Corner?" Riku asks.

"Ever since the government's legislation against the slot machines in Game Corners in Kanto, Johto and Sinnoh, the last region that allows the use of slot machines in Game Corners is Hoenn. I want to gamble, dammit! I voiced my complaints at Goldenrod's Game Corner and guess what they did? They kicked me out and banned me for life!"

Riku raises his hands. "Okay, settle down, Claire."

Claire looks around, noticing that someone is missing. "Has anyone seen David?"

"He's gone to the bathroom," Riku answered.

"He's inside the Z-Jet?"

Riku shakes his head. "No, I didn't want him to stink up the Z-Jet's toilet, so when we landed, Dice pointed out a toilet that David could use while you were loading the package onto the Humvee. By the way, do you need to go?"

Claire crosses her arms. "Only if it's a normal bathroom..."

* * *

"Freaking Arceus!"

David is standing outside a shack with a huge opening at the base of the walls as the dried up remains of the previous user's droppings disintegrates in the wind.

'_What kind of toilet is this? The place is so dry the wind can blow the crap into dust!' _

"Freaking Arceus!" David looks at a bucket filled with desert sand. _'Is that how people clean their hands in the desert?'_

David looks outside the shack to see a group of Trapinch watching the shack.

'_And this shack in the middle of the desert; I could as well take a dump in the open with all those voyeuristic Trapinchs looking at me! I think I'll hold on until I get to Mauville. At least they have normal toilets at the Pokémon Center.'_

As David walks back towards the group, he notices a magnet stuck on the side of a rock. "That's weird. What's a magnet doing on a rock in the middle of a desert?"

David touches the magnet, only to receive a massive shock from it, catching him by surprise.

"Freaking Arceus! I guess the rock must have some iron ore in it and with the desert being dry, I must have built up too much static to make such a shock. Well, I'd better get going or I'm going to need to get new pants."

As David runs off, a mysterious robed figure appeared from behind the magnetized rock as he watches David.

"You fell into my trap, Red Ranger." The figure snaps his fingers, causing the weird magnet to disappear.

* * *

**[11:45 am]**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh, that's better!" David flushes the toilet and cleans his hands in the Pokémon Center bathroom. As David grabs the door handle and pull the door open, his hand is stuck to the handle. "What the?"

David pulls his hand off the handle as he walks through the door. "Weird." David walks into the corridor towards the exit. Along the way, he happens to pass by a food cart with a tray forks and knives. The forks and knives suddenly fly off the trays towards David.

David turns around for a second and sees the projectiles at the last second. He swiftly catches the first set of knives and forks with his right hand. He tries to remove the utensils, but they remain stuck to his hand. "Freaking Arceus! Why are metallic objects sticking to me?"

David runs down the corridor and makes a sharp turn as the barrage of knives and forks plant themselves to a wall before any utensil could poke a hole into his body. Unsure of what is going on, David quickly makes his way down to the first floor of the Pokémon by going on the escalator. In front of David is a figure whose body is covered in a robe. David notices that his feet are stuck to the escalator step._ 'Of all the worst possible... These escalator steps are made of steel!'_

David tries to pull his feet off the step, but somehow, the magnetism is now stronger. "I'm stuck! I think something is wrong with this escalator," David said.

The robed figure is turns around and looks at David. "The escalator is working perfectly. However, you are going to be trampled to death once your body is stuck to the floor at the end of the escalator..."

"What?"

"Have fun, Red Ranger." The robed figure quickly runs down the steps and exits the Pokémon Center.

"Freaking Arceus! This time I'm really going to die and I haven't even got my Battlizer yet!" David tries to struggle and flail as he tries to pull his himself off the escalator step as he gets closer towards the bottom floor. "Goodbye cruel world!"

A blue-haired woman presses the emergency stop button next to a magnet on the escalator.

"I'm going to be trampled to death by..."

A hand taps onto David's shoulder. "Excuse me, but the escalator now stopped."

David looks up to see Claire standing next to him. The patrons in the Pokémon Center are sending strange looks at David. Thinking fast out of this awkward situation, David quickly pulls out an ID out of his jacket and shows it to Claire. "_D. Fury, Escalator Inspector_. It seems like this escalator is in working order, including the Emergency Stop button."

Claire whispers to David. "What's going on?"

David mumbles back. "I don't know, Claire. It seems that my body has been turned..."

A metallic coffee pot flies from the nearby counter and hits David in the head, covering him in the hot liquid.

"...into a Magnet," David finished. He checks his feet and notices that the magnetism is weak at the moment, despite the coffee pot hit.

"Did you see whoever that did this to you?" asked Claire.

"A little bit, but I was more focused on my close brush with death. But I think he was walking to the exit."

"Let's go."

Claire and David exit the Mauville Pokémon Center. David sees the mysterious robed figure who trapped him on the escalator. "There he is!" David yells.

Hearing David's yell, the robed figure runs into a narrow alley as the two Rangers squeeze through the narrow alley in pursuit.

"Get your face away from me, David! I can't move quickly when you this close to me."

"No, you get your face away from me!" David squirms through the cramped space. "And Claire, don't touch any strange magnets in odd places or you will become magnetized."

Claire frowns. "Too late. I got shocked by a magnet when I was saving your ass earlier."

"What?" David glares at the robed figure. "It had to be his doing!"

The two Rangers finally make their way through narrow alley. David and Claire try to separate themselves, but due to the magnetism in both of their bodies, they are stuck together. "That guy must be one of ZeroMew's goons sent to pester us!"

Claire notices the pedestrians on the street are sending strange looks at David and her. Thinking fast, she grabs David's hands and got into a dance pose. "Play along," Claire mumbled to David.

Claire glares at the pedestrians. "What the hell are you looking at? You've never seen a couple practicing their dance moves in the middle of Mauville?"

Claire looks around and sees the robed figure on the opposite side of the road walking towards the forest. "He's going into the forest. We'll deal with him over there and morph."

As the Red and Blue Ranger dance across the road towards the forest, a loud horn could be heard as the magnetized Rangers look up and see a delivery truck driving towards them in the middle of the road. "Freaking Arceus!" Using all the strength he has, David clings on to Claire and jumps out of the path of the speeding truck and roll downhill towards some bushes.

David laughs at that close brush to death. "Good thing you're not as heavy as I thought you would be, otherwise we would have been nothing but chalk outlines on the road."

Claire frowns. "Are you implying something, Big Mouth?"

"No."

"Good, now you lean on the tree." Claire points at a large tree next to them.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm Claire Springfield and I'm going to do something outrageous. I don't expect anyone from the road to come into the forest. Not to mention trees makes a good cover from my Satellite."

"What are you talking about?" asked David.

"If we're magnets and our faces are stuck together, that means if I move my face to your feet, we'll repel each other," Claire explains.

"Oh. But how does that make it outrageous?"

"You're going to stay standing up as you lean on the tree while I slowly move my head down your body towards your feet."

"Alright, but I still don't get..." David finally understands Claire's plan. "...Oh."

"And David," Claire smiles as she prepares to move herself. "Considering the circumstances we are in right now, please control yourself while I slide my head towards your feet."

David groans as he leans on the tree as Claire slowly sides her face down David's body to his legs. As Claire's head reaches David's abdominal area, Claire stops. "This next move will get very awkward if anyone sees us here, so I want you to keep an eye out for anyone who happens to pass by."

As Claire quickly passed through the awkward moment and moves her head to David's legs, the two living magnets quickly repel each other. Keeping their distance from each other, Claire opens her PokéGear Morpher.

"No more Mr. Nice Pikachu now." Claire activates her Morpher. "Good thing I upgraded the Morphers to resist magnetic fields. **Lost Zone, Energize**!"

Both David and Claire are now wearing their Ranger outfits. Claire looks at her Poké Gear and checks the satellite view of Mauville for any signs of the mysterious figure. "Looks like I got a bead on him back in Mauville. David, I'll go chase him around for a bit, and your job is to ambush him near the Gym and put an end to this mess."

David nods. "Let's do this."

* * *

The mysterious figure looks around for Claire and David. "I bet those two Rangers have run off to find some way to get rid of the Magnetism I put on them."

Claire suddenly lands in front of the mysterious figure. "Sorry, but I don't usually run away from battles unless there is a good reason. And my magnetism isn't a good reason." Claire points at the robed figure. "Who are you?"

The figure tosses away his robe, revealing a hybrid of an Aggron body with a Nosepass-shaped head. "I'm MagneNose, brother of MagneHead!"

MagneNose raises his hand. "The Force is with me!" With his body made of steel and the Blue Ranger still magnetized, Claire is pulled towards MagneNose. The Aggron/Nosepass hybrid uses his other hand to land a punch at Claire's body, sending her flying backwards into a bicycle stand, where a bunch of bicycles are parked.

Claire gets up, but with the stacks of bicycles sticking to her body, it's not an easy task. "David, screw the ambush. Help me out here!"

* * *

David receives the message from Claire. "I'm on my way." David jumps out a wooden box and runs towards Claire's location. Along the way, various metallic objects are quickly attracted to the Red Ranger's body. The first objects to hit David are discarded soda cans. A triathlete happens to be riding by his Mach Bike in the opposite direction of the Red Ranger.

"Alright, time for me to break my high-speed record!" The triathlete pedals as hard as he could, only to notice that he isn't moving at all. He quickly looks down and notices that he is riding on air. "Dude, where's my bike?" The triathlete lands on his back.

The wayward bike reverses itself towards David, sticking to his back. Suddenly, other pieces of scrap metal sticks to David's body, the added weight of the objects drastically slowing the Red Ranger down.

"Must...save...Blue...Ranger!" David continues on as he stomps towards Claire's location.

Meanwhile, at the nearby Poké Mart, the shopkeeper has finished packing cans of PokéChow onto a shelf. "Awesome, now I can go for a break," said the Shopkeeper.

Every single can of PokéChow suddenly fly off the shelves and out the door. "Aw, crap!"

The added weight of the cans of PokéChow drastically cuts David's speed once more as he continues stomping towards Claire's location. "Blue Ranger...must save!"

David finally reaches the location as he sees MagneNose looking down at Claire. David struggles to point at the monster with the weight of various metallic objects sticking to his arm. "I got some unfinished business to deal with you!"

MagneNose calmly turns around, knowing that Claire is unable to do a thing at his back due to the bicycles weighing down her body.

"You killed my brother, Red Ranger," said MagneNose. "Though that's not the main reason why I am doing this to you. I want to prove that I am better than my brother in every way and the best way to do it is to do what he couldn't do: Eliminate the Poké Rangers. Now that you two are near me, I will watch the two of you get crushed to death as the magnetism gets stronger!"

Claire looks up at MagneNose. "You know, even though we are incapacitated right now, we will win."

MagneNose wags his finger at Claire. "Tsk tsk. You think I'm the only one sent after you guys? Right now, your friends are busy with two of my comrades who were sent along with me to eliminate you. Even if the other two fail, if I eliminate Claire Springfield, the Poké Rangers will lose the brains of the group."

Claire grins under her helmet. "Oh sorry, when I said _'we will win'_, I was referring to David and I. And you lose."

Claire could feel her body being dragged towards MagneNose. At the same time, David is feeling the same thing. Before MagneNose could react, the two magnetized Rangers slam into each other, with MagneNose in between. The impact of two heavy objects caused the magnetism to be disabled, freeing David and Claire from the magnetism that weighed them down.

Claire and David climb out of the wreckage and look at the metal objects that buried MagneNose. "For a monster who specializes in magnets, you somehow forgot that magnets are attracted each other. You fell into our trap the moment you stood between us."

"That's better," said David as he stretches his body. "It feels as though a huge load off has been taken off my shoulders."

Claire nods. "You can say that again. So, want to get lunch?"

Before David could answer the question, MagneNose burst out of the pile. "You're dead, Rangers!"

MagneNose flicks his hand at the Blue Ranger. Suddenly, Claire is sent flying towards David, knocking them both down. David groans as he recovers from the collision. "I thought the magnetism was turned off!"

Claire sits up. "Yeah, but as the Empoleon Ranger, I also have the slight disadvantage of having some Steel-type abilities."

"So, is there a way to remove that disadvantage?"

"After learning from my mistakes during the battle against Plusorb and Minnet, I think an upgrade is necessary." The Blue Ranger presses a button on her Morpher.

* * *

Back on the SeaBlade, inside the Morphing Grid, the Red and Blue Orbs suddenly send a powerful surge of energy into the Morphing Grid as the energy is quickly transferred to David and Claire's morphers...

* * *

"We were lucky that Julia retrieved the Red and Blue Orbs because those two orbs are the key components to the upgrade." Claire looks at her glowing PokéGear Morpher. "Alright, follow my lead."

David nods. "No problem."

David and Claire activate the upgrades. "**Let's Prime It Up**!"

The spirit of a Kyogre engulfs the Blue Ranger. The bubbles on the Blue Ranger's skirt disappear as the black Kyogre symbols covers the Blue Ranger's suit. The Empoleon Helmet undergoes a metamorphosis into a Kyogre Helmet.

Claire rides in on a huge wave of water. The water disappears as Claire safely lands on her feet. "**Prime Mode: Ocean Blue Kyogre Ranger**!"

The spirit of a Groudon engulfs the Red Ranger. The flames on the Red Ranger suit disappear as the black Groudon symbols cover the Red Ranger's suit. The Charizard Helmet undergoes a metamorphosis into a Groudon Helmet.

David takes a few steps forward, each step David takes causes the ground to shake. "**Prime Mode: Blazing Red Groudon Ranger**!'

MagneHead is taken aback by the sudden change in his two opponents. "I can't lose! Even if you have a pointless upgrade, I will win!"

MagneNose attempts to use his magnetism on Claire, but Claire's Kyogre power-up has removed the Steel-type affinity in her powers.

"I'm beginning to think that you're no smarter than your brother, MagneNose," David said, as he punches his fists together, summoning the Red Groudon Ranger's personal weapon, a pair of gauntlets shaped like Groudon's claws.

"**Volcanic Fists:**_** Earth Divider**_!" David slams his fist onto the ground, sending out a powerful shockwave that causes MagneNose to lose his balance.

"Now, it's my turn." Claire summons her personal weapon, a blue Kyogre shaped water cannon. "**Hydro Launcher: **_**Tidal Blast**_!"

The Blue Ranger's water cannon shoot a highly pressurized torrent of water at MagneNose, knocking him to the ground.

"Let's finish this off; **GS Combination: Lugia Booster and Ho-oh FlameVest**!" David summons the Lugia Booster as he wears the Ho-oh FlameVest over his body. "_**Sacred AeroBlast**_!" David fires a beam of silver light at MagneNose, hitting him through the chest.

"I'm not ready to die just yet! **Power of the Lost Zone: Maximize**!"

David groans as MagneNose towers over the Rangers and buildings. "He just doesn't know when to give up. I'm beginning to think that he's way stupider than his brother."

"Well, this is a good excuse for us to use the new Zords." Claire presses the Zord summoning button on her Morpher. "H-Weather Zords, unleash!"

Two portals, one colored red while the other is colored blue, appear in the sky above the two Rangers. The Groudon Tank falls out of the red portal while the Kyogre Gunship flies out of the blue portal.

Claire enters the Kyogre Zord while David sits in the Groudon Zord cockpit.

"I'm thinking of hurting this monster real bad." Claire activates the Megazord formation. "H-Weather Megazord, assemble!"

A green portal appears in the sky as the Rayquaza Sky-Train emerges from the portal.

The Groudon Tank's body opens up, revealing a slot that can fit the Kyogre Gunship vertically, with its front facing the inside of the Zord. The Rayquaza Skytrain's body splits into five pieces, the front engine with the Rayquaza head and four passenger cars. Two of the passenger cars attach themselves to Groudon's legs to form leg guards while the other two Passenger cars form arm guards on the Groudon's arms. The Rayquaza head opens up, revealing the Megazord's head as the head attaches itself to the Kyogre Body, completing the H-Weather Megazord.

"H-Weather Megazord, formation complete!"

Claire sits in the Kyogre cockpit. "The power of the Land, Ocean and Sky in one Megazord. Do you feel lucky, MagneNose?"

Showing no fear, MagneHead runs towards the H-Weather Megazord. "Bah! I will still win!"

"_**Tidal Blast**_!" The H-Weather Megazord shoots a blast of water from the Kyogre sprout in the chest, hitting MagneNose.

The H-Weather Megazord charges towards MagneNose as one arm is raised. "_**Volcanic Fury**_!" The arm swings down like a Karate Chop with the fury of a volcano spitting out lava, hitting MagneNose in the head.

"Owwww!" The H-Weather Megazord grabs MagneNose by the neck.

"Time to finish this!" MagneNose is thrown upwards as the Megazord glows green, red and blue. "_**Stratospheric Disaster**_!"

The three colored glows fire off three hyper beams, each colored green, red and blue towards MagneNose. As MagneNose hits the peak of his flight, three colored Hyper Beams hit him, pushing him up even further into the sky.

"No, how could I lose!" Before MagneNose could prepare himself for his eventual fall, the H-Weather Megazord flies up towards him, readying a powerful punch as the armguards of the Megazord suddenly shoots out flames "**Ozone Buster**!"

The punch hits MagneNose, causing him to explode from the impact.

Inside the Kyogre cockpit, Claire relaxes on her seat. "Yep, today is such a nice day to blow up monsters."

**[12:34 pm]**

**[Enemy: MagneNose.  
Ability: Magnetism.  
Status: Blown sky high.]**

* * *

In an unknown location, Naomi and ZeroMew are inside Naomi's lab.

"That traitor has been blown to bits and there's still no sign of my Generals," said ZeroMew.

Naomi remains calm. "I'm in the middle of conduction wide area searches over every region for your Generals' LZ Energy signatures. The moment we get a reading, we'll be there."

ZeroMew looks at Naomi's desk and sees a blueprint. He looks at it. "What is this?"

"That's a new weapon for me to use," answered Naomi. "After all, the Poké Rangers are getting stronger, and we can't afford to fall behind, can we?"

ZeroMew reads the blueprints. "It seems that you got everything you need for this weapon, except for a Rapidash."

"Not just any normal Rapidash. I need the strongest Rapidash I can find; one that can survive a huge dose of energy from the Lost Zone."

"Have you found your first test subject?"

Naomi presses a button on the console, revealing an image of David standing on his Rapidash while riding at full speed.

An evil grin is seen on Naomi's face. "Yes, I have..."

**[End of 18]**

* * *

_**Emma**__: "Next time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..."_

**Julia:** "Being a courier is the second most dangerous job in the world."

**Dice:** "You certainly have guts coming straight to me instead of some half-baked plan to pester the innocent population."

**?: **"Not only are you fast, you can anticipate my moves, Yellow Ranger."

**?: **"You may have beaten me before, but I won't lose twice against the same enemy!"

* * *

**[Post Fanfic Segment]**

Julia and Emma were sitting at a table on the deck of the S.S. SeaBlade.

"So, were there any interesting battles that Claire's participated in during her time as a Trainer?" asked Julia

Emma thinks about it. "Well, there was that one time when Claire battled the other Clair without the 'E'."

Julia raised an eyebrow. "Who is the other Clair without the 'E'?"

"She was Duo's predecessor at the Blackthorn Gym," explained Emma. "It was that time when Blackthorn's former Gym Leader decided to retire and as one last battle as the Gym Leader, she wanted to have one exciting battle, so we asked Claire with the 'e' to challenge Other Clair without the 'e'."

"Oh, what were Clair's thoughts on the battle, the one without the 'e'?" asked Julia.

"She swore that she will never battle Claire, the one with the 'e', ever again," Emma answered, with a grin. "After that, Claire, the one with the 'e', dumped an entire barrel of a Leppa flavored Energy Drink over the Clair without the 'e'."

Julia scratched the back of her head. "You know what, I'm really getting confused now. Who won the battle, the one with the 'e' or the one without the 'e'?"

Emma laughs. "While the battle was exciting, it was hard to tell whose Pokémon is whose, because both owners happened to have the same name, with the only difference is the letter 'e'. At the end of the battle, the referee was so confused that he declared the battle a draw."

Julia nods. "I guess it's a good thing that my name doesn't sound like _'Clair(e)'_."

"Is it with or without the 'e'?" Emma asks. Suddenly, both girls laughed at the joke.


	19. The Sword of GallaBlade

**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years_

_With approval from Blaze Productions_

Disclaimers: Pokémon and related properties belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
Power Rangers Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM and related properties belong to Saban, Disney, BVS and etc.  
Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

_**A/N:**__ I've decided to borrow a recurring character belonging to another author who will make not-so-regular appearances in Lost Zone. _

* * *

_**David:**__ "Here's what you missed on __**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**_..._"_

Claire Springfield accidentally released ZeroMew from his dimensional prison in the Lost Zone. During the confusion, ZeroMew quickly possessed the body of Claire's brother to survive the world outside his prison until he regains his full strength.

Witnessing the incident, Giratina gave Claire the responsibility to stop ZeroMew at all costs. Claire recruited Julia Katsumoto, David Fury, Andy 'Dice' Black and twins Emma and Riku Blight for the task to become Poké Rangers and protect the world from ZeroMew.

Aware of the threat to him, ZeroMew created four Generals to assist him and turn Claire's friend, Naomi, into the White Latias Ranger to fight for him.

Recently, BoneShaman, one of ZeroMew's creations, decided to betray him and his four Generals were captured in the process. BoneShaman attempted to conquer the Hoenn Region by utilizing the H-Weather Zords and the magic of a fallen empress, but he was thwarted by the Poké Rangers with the assistance of former Poké Rangers who received the call for help...

* * *

**[19. The Sword of GallaBlade]**

**[7:00 AM]**

It is an early morning on the S.S. SeaBlade as Julia Katsumoto is cooking a hearty breakfast consisting of Pancakes, Waffles, Scrambled Pidgey Eggs and Isshu's famous Fried Fighting Bacon.

The radio in the kitchen is now playing the morning news.

"_In entertainment news, a popular musical based on an annoying ring tone known as the _'Carameldancing NineTales'_ will open at Goldenrod Theaters tonight to eagerly awaiting audiences. In more important news, Ash Ketchum has gotten himself a new red cap."_

Julia laughs. "I wonder how many postcards he sent to get that one."

* * *

In the Recreation Room, Claire is typing on a computer. Finishing off the coding in the game, she looks at her beta-testers. "Alright boys, show me what you got."

David cracks his knuckles before picking up his controller. "I'll show you why I'm good at video games.

"Well, I'm hoping for some payback since the last time, Big Mouth," Dice said as he takes his controller.

As the two Rangers play the video game with Claire analyzing the battle, Emma and Riku enter the Recreation Room.

"...and at the end of the of it, he does a very cute roar," finished Emma

"Right..." Riku is barely interested in the conversation as he walks to Claire. "So, what's going on?"

"I thought I should give the game a bit of a beta-testing for any bugs for the time being," Claire answered.

Emma sits on a chair and picks up a fashion magazine, with the front cover promoting an exclusive interview with famous fashion designer Amii Dragonfly. "Well, when they're done, tell me. I'm going to distract myself by reading this interview with Amii."

Before Emma could read the magazine, a bell rings as David and Dice put their controllers down. "And time's up," said Claire. She checks the results of the battle. "Do you two want to know the results of the battle?"

Dice nods as he puts the controller down. "Of course, I want to know who has the better score."

Claire checks the scores on her computer. "It's pretty much a close match between the two of you, but Dice comes out better after he used David's attack to burn down the Lilycove Department Store and sliced Sky Pillar in two. Sadly, the two of you have left the Lilycove Contest Hall intact. If you had destroyed the Contest Hall before time is up, not only would you guys would have pretty much scored a **100% Destruction Achievement**, the one who demolished the contest hall could have been the winner."

"Dammit!" David kicks a chair.

Riku raises his hand. "Claire, what's the point in destroying Lilycove in your Poké Rangers Video Game."

Claire shrugs. "No reason. I just thought it would be a nice bonus stage to add to my video game where no one cares about the senseless destruction of property."

Emma turns her attention to the fashion magazine. "Yep, that's just like you, Claire. Always the troublemaker."

* * *

**Claire:**_ "A Mew was banished from this world by Arceus hundreds of years ago, until he was set free six months ago. The only ones who can protect the world from him are..."_

The Six Rangers activate their Morphers.

"**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**"

Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Black and Indigo Poké Rangers are fully morphed.

_**Alright let's go, it's time to turn it on,**_

The Red Ranger removes his Charizard helmet, revealing David as he gives the thumbs up.

_**We set the record straight, we're gonna come through to right the wrong,  
(Yeah!) **_

The Yellow Ranger removes her Raichu helmet, revealing Julia as she does a Magical Girl pose with her fingers and winks.

_**Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong,**_

The Blue Ranger removes her Empoleon helmet, revealing Claire as she sweeps her hair.

_**We got it going on,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!)**_

The Green Ranger removes his Sceptile helmet, revealing Dice as he gives the V for Victory sign.

_**We won't let down, cause we're gonna set the pace.**_

The Indigo Ranger removes his Espeon helmet, revealing Riku as he acts all cool.

_**We're always on the case, putting that Mew in his place,  
(Yeah!) **_

The Black Ranger removes her Umbreon helmet, revealing Emma as she kisses her Umbreon helmet.

_**Bad guys keep messing with their every move,**_

At the Bridge, Kyle and Sarah perform a salute to the camera.

_**Poké Rangers never lose, always gonna show us through!**_

While in the Infirmary, Alexis and Storm are waving at the camera.

_**Stop these rangers,  
Here there's no need to fret, **_

ZeroMew, his four Generals and Naomi are facing BoneShaman, Plusorb and Minnet on a grassy field.

_**We're the ones that will make a way,  
Here to make change,**_

Naomi morphs into the White Latias Ranger, engulfing the field in a bright light causing the screen to shatter.

_**When there's trouble we don't quit,  
Come together to save the day,**_

The Z-Jet Mk.2 does a barrel roll in the sky.

_**Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!**_

The Red Ranger swings his Blazing Spears, creating an explosion that defeats a group of BlackChops surrounding him.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Yellow Ranger performs a flip with her LZ Blaster in her hand, accurately shooting at the BlackChops before perfectly landing on her feet.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!) (Yeah!)**_

The Blue Ranger performs a spin, swinging her Emperor Claws to form a vortex around the BlackChops, sending them flying off.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Green Ranger jumps up as he swings his Leaf Saber at the jumping BlackChops, striking them down.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Go, go, go, go, yeah!)**_

The Indigo Ranger creates an illusion substitute of himself that confuses the BlackChops before defeating them with a few shots form his Psycho Bazooka.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Black Ranger swings her Lunar Fan, creating a black Tornado that sends the BlackChops flying away.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone! **_

_**(Short Instrumental Solo)**_

The K-Bird and S-Dragon Megazords pose next to each other.

The J-Beast and H-Weather Megazords pose next to each other

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The six Rangers pose in front of the four Megazords.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**_

* * *

**[Julia and Dice's Day, 7:53 am]**

The six Poké Rangers, with Sarah, Kyle, Alexis and Storm are in the cafeteria eating the breakfast that Julia made.

"That breakfast really hit the spot," said David. "Where did you learn how to cook?"

"My grandmother taught me," answered Julia. "She runs the restaurant in Pallet Town, so I learnt to cook a few things from the menu, though it's the first time I'm trying out this new recipe from Isshu."

"The food you make and eat is so tasty and yet to have a sexy body like yours..." teased Sarah.

Julia frowns. "I did modify a few things to make it a bit healthier, if that's what you're asking, Sarah."

Claire finishes her glass of Oran Berry juice. "Anyway, Julia, Dice. I would like to ask you for a favor since I'm sure you two are familiar with the region."

"Well, shoot," said Dice.

"I need you to deliver a package for me to Fallarbor Town. After that, you can pretty much do whatever you want for the rest of the day."

Julia groans. "The first thing we get to do in Hoenn is to be your couriers?"

"You don't like being a courier?" asked Claire.

"Being a courier is the second most dangerous job in the world," Julia explains.

Riku happens to be watching the morning news on the cafeteria TV as the newsreader reads the latest news. _"In breaking news, the UN has released a report claiming that the job of being a courier is officially deemed to be the second most dangerous job in the world." _

Claire looks at Julia. "So, you're not going to deliver my package?"

Julia shrugs. "Meh, I got nothing better to do. Besides, we're Poké Rangers, so what's a little danger to us."

* * *

**[Route 111, 9:25 am]**

The Z-Jet Mk. II has landed near the southern part of the Desert in Route 111.

As Dice reverses the Empoleon Humvee out of the Z-Jet Mk. II, David quickly runs up to the Green Ranger. "Dice, I have a situation that might need your assistance. Riku is refusing to let me use the toilet in the Z-Jet and I don't really want to hold on until we get to Mauville..."

Dice sighs. "Well, if I remember the layout of the desert, there should be a shack you could use as a toilet nearby, but..."

"Thanks." Before Dice could finish, David quickly runs off towards the _'toilet'_...

"Never mind, he'll find out when he gets there," Dice mumbled to himself.

* * *

**[Fallarbor Town, 10:01 am]**

Dice parked the Empoleon Humvee at the Fallarbor Pokémon Center carpark. Both Poké Rangers exit the vehicle and enter the Pokémon center...

"It really does stink, doesn't it?" asked Dice.

"Indeed it does," said Julia as Storm sits on her shoulder.

Suddenly, Storm smells a familiar scent. He jumps off Julia's shoulder and runs towards a man in his late teens wearing a white lab coat and a red cap over his black hair who is collecting his Pokémon from the local Nurse Joy.

"Well, well. If it isn't Storm..." the man pets Storm's head. "Of course, if Storm is here, then I guess you aren't far behind, Sis..."

Julia frowns as she looks at the man. "Alex?"

Dice looks at Julia. "Who is this guy?"

"Dice, meet my twin brother, Alex. Alex, this is Andy _'Dice'_ Black from Fortree City."

Dice nods. "It's nice to meet you, Alex." Sensing the tension between the siblings, Dice decides to take his leave. "Julia, I got to finish delivering the package, so I'll catch up with you later. When you're done, you know how to contact me." Dice raises his green Poké Gear before leaving the Pokémon Center.

Julia looks at her brother, who points towards Dice. "Are you two...?"

Knowing Alex's question before he could finish, Julia shakes her head. "No, he likes someone else. So, what brings you to Hoenn, bro?" asked Julia.

"I'm on an errand for Uncle Blue. What about you? You were supposed to be back in Cerulean a few weeks ago, but you came and went without saying _'hello'_ or _'goodbye'_. After that, you somehow disappeared without a trace. Even Rose got worried when you haven't called. You could have at least called her now that you got a new PokéGear." Alex points at Julia's PokéGear morpher.

"Oh." Julia quickly lengthens her yellow jacket sleeve to hide her morpher. "It's for work, so I'm not allowed to give out the number or use it for personal calls."

"You got another job? What about your role as Cerulean's gym Leader?"

"This was an offer I couldn't refuse. Luckily, I don't see it as a permanent deal, so I expect to be back at the Gym once my job is done."

Alex sighs. "Listen. I won't tell Mom and Dad about your new job if you call Rose right now. At least it will stop her from calling my PokéGear nonstop, asking if I have found you yet during my travels..."

* * *

Dice has finished delivering the package to the address Claire has given him. "Now I can do whatever I want. Maybe I can go to the Glass Workshop and get Emma a gift."

With the Empoleon Humvee left parked at the Pokémon Center where Julia is, Dice decides to walk towards Route 113 where the Glass Workshop is located.

As Dice walks down the volcanic ash laden path, a figure in a green cloak happens to be walking in the same direction as Dice. As the cloaked figure walks alongside Dice, Dice calmly makes a short detour into the trees towards a secluded clearing with the robed figure following him.

Dice speaks to the robed figure while he looks at another direction. "You certainly have guts coming straight to me instead of some half-baked plan to pester the innocent population. Especially when we are near a place where people collect volcanic ash for the Glass Workshop, so I'm surprised you haven't made your move yet."

The figure tosses away the cloak, revealing a Gallade, with his body covered in a gold armor and his blades are colored in a metallic green.

"I am GallaBlade. I am honor-bound to introduce myself and defeat you in battle. Prepare to die, Green Ranger."

Dice whistles as he hears GallaBlade's speech. "_'Prepare to die'_? Getting straight to the point, eh?" Dice opens his PokéGear Morpher. "**Lost Zone, Energize**!"

A flurry of leaves blows out of Dice's Morpher and the leaves forms a cloak around Dice. Dice tosses the Leaf Cloak away, revealing Dice wearing a green skin-tight battle suit with many leaf designs down the legs. His Sceptile helmet materializes over his head.

"**Lost Zone Forest Green Sceptile Ranger**!"

The Green Ranger faces off against GallaBlade as he brings out his Leaf Sabers.

"Bring it on. Show me what you're made of..."

As Dice and GallaBlade strafe sideways into the forest, Dice senses that something isn't right.

'_A monster with _"honor"_ that is attacking me head on...he must be up to something. I have to put some distance between us." _

As Dice and GallaBlade walk past a tree, Dice slows down as GallaBlade swings his blade through the tree and the blade hits Dice across the chest. Thankfully, his Ranger suit protected him from most of the damage.

'_What the hell? His blade went through the tree and hit me! I would have gotten the full brunt of the attack if I hadn't backed up.'_

Suddenly, from behind another tree, Dice spots a pair of gold blades swinging towards him.

"**Leaf Sabers**!" Dice quickly raise his sabers and parry the blade swings from behind another tree. One of the Blades swiftly passes through Dice's leaf saber and hits him in the shoulder, causing him to flinch and drop to the ground. Dice quickly rolls away, hoping that his opponent won't hit him while he is down.

'_He can attack me through solid objects! And using the trees as cover, he can hide from me and attack me from any angle. I can't believe I'm having trouble fighting an opponent who uses a blade. But I won't give you that advantage for long.'_

Dice quickly jumps onto one of the tree branches. "Hey, Gallablade, if you are so honorable, why not attack me head on? Or are you planning on attacking me from below?"

Suddenly, the tree Dice is standing on begins to topple over. "What the..."

Gallablade looks up at his opponent as the monster lands a very neat diagonal cut on the tree trunk. "I don't need to my blade to pass through the trees. I can cut the very tree itself!"

Dice remains calm as he falls towards GallaBlade. "You fell for it." Using the momentum of his fall, Dice swings his Leaf Sabers as he spins towards the monster. "_**Falling Leaf Blade Dance**_!"

Dice swings his blades, cutting through GallaBlade's body. Dice rolls on the ground and stands up as he fuses his Leaf Sabers together. "And now to finish you off! _**Magical Razor Leaf Blade Storm**_!"

Dice spins his Leaf Sabers, shooting a blast of sharp leaves that cut through GallaBlade.

Gallablade explodes from the impact of the attack. From the explosion, a katana with a golden handle and sheath flies out from the explosion and lands in front of Dice.

"Cool. To the victor go the spoils." Dice demorphs out of his ranger suit and picks up the sheathed weapon. "Maybe I should have a look at it to see if it's worth anything."

As Dice unsheathes the katana, the shine of beautiful green metal of the katana instantly hypnotizes Dice. "This blade... when I see it this close, I can't help but admire the craftsmanship that has been put into this blade. The way it shines..."

"Dice!" a voice yells out, causing Dice to put the katana back in its sheath. Dice is suddenly shaken out of the hypnotism as Julia towards Dice with Storm by her side. "Are you all right? I saw the explosion and I figured that you got into a fight."

Dice slowly stands up as feels slightly dizzy. _'Damn, I can't think straight. Maybe I should practice my new spinning attack move before using it in another battle.'_

Julia notices the katana on the floor next to Dice. "Where did you get that sword?"

"Oh, this? I somehow got it after that monster exploded. It must have been unearthed from the explosion. I think we should take it back to the SeaBlade and have it analyzed by Claire. Then, if this weapon is an authentic relic, I can give it to Emma, since she's a Treasure Protector."

Dice is about to pick up the weapon when he notices that the katana is being carried away by a trio of Sandshrews. "Hey! Come back here, you thieves!"

Startled by Dice's yell, the Sandshrews quickly drop the Katana and dig into the ground. Dice recovers the weapon. "Damn Sandshrews. If you want to steal something, steal from someone else other than me!" Dice then turns his attention to Storm. "And that applies to you too, Storm!"

* * *

**[Meteor Falls, 11:37 am]**

The Empoleon Humvee is parked in front of Meteor Falls as Julia.

"So, why are we are Meteor Falls?" Dice asks.

"I thought it would be a nice idea to pay Mourai a visit and check out his new home," said Julia. "He's been alone for 15 years and I'm his first friend. That is the least I could do is pay him a visit while I'm still in Hoenn."

Dice sighs. "Fine. But I'm keeping the sword with me. I don't want any random Pokémon stealing my gift to Emma."

Julia is holding a wrapped present. "I hope Mourai likes my housewarming gift."

* * *

Inside Mourai's home at Meteor Falls, Mourai opens the gift from Julia. "It's a kettle."

Julia nods. "Yeah. I thought it would make a nice gift for your new home, since it's practical."

Mourai takes the kettle. "Well, I'll just go put this present in the kitchen and get some PikaMax Colas from the fridge."

As Mourai walks to the kitchen, Dice sends looks at Julia. "A kettle? You got Mourai a kettle?"

"What's wrong with a kettle?" asked Julia. "It is practical and you can use it to boil water for coffee."

"I suppose it makes sense when you're his only friend. I mean, if guests only give me one item for the housewarming, I'd get sick of seeing the same present."

* * *

Mourai walks to the kitchen and puts the kettle on the kitchen bench. He then notices Dice's sword on the bench.

"That's strange. I don't remember ever seeing Dice put this sword here."

Mourai picks up the sword and pulls it out of its sheath...

* * *

"Fine, if you have your own housewarming, I won't get you a kettle," said Julia.

Julia looks up and sees Mourai running out of the kitchen holding Dice's sword. However, Julia could see the evil intent in his eyes. "Dice, get down!"

Dice quickly ducks and rolls off his chair as Mourai jumps in swinging the sword at the Green Ranger.

"Mourai, I knew it. You've shown your true colors!" yelled Dice.

Mourai looks at the two Rangers. "You fool! It's me, GallaBlade! I am now possessing this young fool!"

"GallaBlade? But I thought I killed you earlier! How is it that you're still alive?" asked Dice. _'Wait a minute. The design of the sword looked like the blade of GallaBlade's arms. Damn it! He transformed into the sword during the explosion!'_

Dice dodges a sword swing from Mourai and rolls on the ground. During the roll, Dice activates his Morpher. **"Lost Zone, Energize**!**"**

Dice finishes the roll, fully morphed as the Green Sceptile Ranger. Reacting quickly, Dice pulls out his Leaf Saber and blocks the GallaBlade. "Stay out of this, Julia! This is between me and the Sword!"

"I've learnt a few things about your fighting style from our last battle, Green Ranger." Mourai jumps backwards

"What's going on?" Julia asks.

"The enemy I fought earlier at on Route 113 is still alive. He's currently possessing Mourai's body through that sword Mourai is holding!"

Mourai jumps backwards and the green blade glows purple. "_**Psycho Night Slicer**_!" Mourai rapidly swings the GallaBlade sword, firing a barrage of purple energy that hits Dice.

"Damn, he must be getting power from Mourai's body as well. Julia, I really need your help now!"

Julia quickly activates her morpher. "**Lost Zone, Energize**!"

The Yellow Ranger charges towards Mourai and before Mourai could react; Julia lands a punch at Mourai's face with her Storm Gauntlet. "_**Thunderbolt Punch**_!" With the punch, Mourai is sent flying out of Mourai's home through the entrance.

"Did you get him?" asked Dice.

Julia shakes her head. "No, I was holding back because I don't want to do any permanent damage to Mourai. Besides, I sent him flying outside because I don't want to trash his new home."

The two Rangers exit the home and find Mourai lying on the ground outside. Mourai slowly gets up as he clings on to the sword. "Not bad, Yellow Ranger. You are fast, but now that I've seen it, I can beat it." Mourai jumps up, with the sword raised to cut down the Yellow Ranger. "Die, Yellow Ranger!"

The Yellow Ranger swiftly catches the sword with her two hands before the Blade could hit her helmet. "Not bad. I just caught the sword with my own hands without blinking."

"Impossible!" Mourai screamed. "Not only are you fast, you can anticipate my moves, Yellow Ranger."

"Sorry, Mourai, but you're going to have to let go of the sword now."

Julia swings her arms, causing Mourai to be disarmed. The sword did not break, but the impact of the fall caused Mourai to hit the ground.

"I see, you're not only fast, but you're proficient in Aura. Now I know your secret..." Mourai collapses.

Dice and Julia look at the sword. Julia is about to pick up the sword when Dice stops her. "No! GallaBlade can control people when the sword is unsheathed. We have to put the sword back in without touching the hilt."

"Alright, you do it. I'll check on Mourai."

Dice nods as he proceeds to the task as Julia checks on Mourai.

"Mourai, are you alright?"

Mourai regains consciousness. "Man, have I broken into the alcohol stash? I must have, otherwise my head wouldn't be spinning and I feel as though someone punched me in the face."

"Um, about that." Julia clears her throat. "Remember the sword that you wanted to use to break the lock? It turns out that sword is evil."

"Alright, I'm going to put the sword back in." Dice slowly puts the sword in its sheath, but he accidentally touches the hilt. "Uh-oh. I touched the sword..."

Julia sees a dark aura that engulfs the Green Ranger. "Dice, no!"

Dice slowly stands up with the sword in his hand and pulls the sword out of its sheath. He turns around and looks at Julia. "You may have beaten me before, but I won't lose twice against the same enemy!"

Julia looks at Dice. "I don't know who you are, but it seems that you have Dice under your control."

Despite Julia remaining calm, her mind is in a panic. _'This is bad. I've never faced Dice in a real battle before and I know he isn't an opponent I can go easy on. '_

"I haven't introduced myself to you before, Yellow Ranger. I am GallaBlade and the Green Ranger is holding me in my sword form." Dice holds in one hand the Gallablade Sword while he pulls out a Leaf Saber. "Now that the introductions are done, do you think you can handle two swords wielded by two masters of the blade?"

"**Storm Boomerang**! **LZ Blade**!"" Julia pulls out her weapons. "I guess I don't have much of a choice. Mourai, stay out of this battle. I'm going to free Dice from GallaBlade's control."

Dice slowly spin both blades in his hands as Julia slowly watches Dice's next move. _'Is he going to attack with his own weapon or the sword?'_

Dice swings the GallaBlade at Julia. She quickly parries the weapon with her LZ Blade. Sensing an opening on Dice's other side, Julia swings the Storm Boomerang at the opening, but Dice swiftly blocks the weapon with his Leaf Saber. The weapons continue to clash as Julia and Dice are attacking and defending with every move their make.

'_Damn, he's fast and he's showing no signs of slowing down. I have to stop GallaBlade now!'_

Julia swings her LZ Blade at the GallaBlade, hoping to hit it with enough force to kick it off Dice's hand, but Dice used his Leaf Saber to parry Julia's attack and quickly retaliates by swinging the GallaBlade at Julia's arm. Julia quickly kicks Dice in the stomach as she quickly used her Storm Boomerang to deflect the GallaBlade, but the force of the swing pushes Julia backwards. The impact at high speeds forced both Rangers to fly backwards, each Ranger hitting trees that stopped their momentum.

Mourai Meowth watches the battle. "Incredible, those two are moving so fast that I'm having trouble keeping up with them."

Julia slowly catches her breath. _'This is bad. Even if I can sense his next move, he will eventually move so fast that I won't be able to react in time to defend myself. I guess I have no choice but to go all out or I'll die...'_

"I see...you couldn't get my sword off me, so you moved yourself backwards to evade it and kick me away." Dice slowly gets up. "But I won't fall for that same trick again, Yellow Ranger."

Dice presses the Zord summoning button on his Morpher. "It's time to take it to the next level! S-Dragon, unleash!"

The S-Dragon Zords appear in the sky and form the S-Dragon Megazord. The GallaBlade suddenly enlarges itself and lands in the Palkia hand of the S-Dragon Megazord, replacing the Palkia Wing Sword.

"Looks like I have no choice but to do the same thing. K-Bird, unleash!" Julia summons the K-Bird Zords and they form the K-Bird Megazord. The K-Bird Megazord pulls out the Six-Winged Shuriken.

In the S-Dragon Megazord, Dice sits in the cockpit, still possessed by Gallablade. "Since Dice is under my possession, I already now how you think; you must fight me with everything you got or you'll die. That's where you're wrong because this is going to end this."

In the K-Bird Megazord, Julia frowns. _'Unfortunately, he's right. He can anticipate my next moves because we work together. I have to think of something that even Claire won't expect...'_

Julia slowly closes her eyes as she tries to figure out her next move. However, the first image in her mind is a man in his mid-thirties, with his red cap over his black hair. Suddenly, an idea hits Julia...

'_I think I have to apologize to David later for this, whether this idea succeeds or not.'_

The K-Bird Megazord charges forward towards the S-Dragon Megazord.

"It's futile! No matter what you do, you can't win!"

The K-Bird Megazord raises its Six-Winged Shuriken at the S-Dragon Megazord, but the S-Dragon blocks the weapon with the GallaBlade Sword and with one swift move, the K-Bird Megazord is disarmed. "Ha, I got you right where I want you!"

The S-Dragon Megazord uses the GallaBlade Sword to stab the K-Bird Megazord through the torso. "One Megazord down!"

Inside the K-Bird Megazord, "Actually, I'm only one Zord down. K-Bird Megazord, disassemble!"

The K-Bird Megazord quickly splits apart, forming the Zapdos Jet, Moltres Fighter and Articuno Support, catching Dice off guard, causing the S-Dragon Megazord to release the GallaBlade Sword.

Despite the Zords splitting up, the Moltres Fighter still has the Sword sticking through its body.

Julia is sitting inside the Moltres Zord cockpit. "I don't have much time. There's a chance that my zord will fall under GallaBlade's control if I don't pull this sword out!"

The Moltres Fighter uses its hands to pull the GallaBlade out of its body. Once out, the Zord tosses the sword up into the air. The Articuno Zord shoots an Ice Beam at the flying sword, encasing it in ice.

"I have to destroy that sword now! Zapdos Jet, _**Thunder Drill Peck**_!"

The Zapdos Jet flies towards the falling frozen sword as it spins around engulfed in electricity, forming a drill that hits the weapon, causing a midair explosion. The explosion causes GallaBlade to revert back to his original body.

Meanwhile, in the S-Dragon Megazord, Dice is slowly regaining his senses. "Whoa, now I know what Mourai meant by hitting the alcohol stash. Last time I felt like this was the day after the party with the former Rangers."

Dice looks up and sees the enlarged Gallablade in front of him. "I think I have an idea what happened to me after I accidentally touched that sword. I will end this now!"

GallaBlade looks up and sees the S-Dragon charging towards him. "Damn, I have to deal with this Megazord first."

The S-Dragon Megazord fires a Time Cannon blast from the Dialga arm, stopping GallaBlade in place.

"It doesn't matter how fast you are or how much you can remember our attacks! If you can't move, you can't do a damn thing!" The S-Dragon Megazord summons its Palkia Wing Sword. "_**Extra-Dimensional Slash**_!"

The S-Dragon Megazord swings the Palkia Wing Sword at GallaBlade, causing massive damage that engulfs GallaBlade in a huge explosion. However, the Rangers are unaware that the explosion only caused GallaBlade to shrink back to his normal size as he gets blasted to the sky.

"Ha! I anticipated that you would use _**Extra-Dimensional Slash**_, Green Ranger! Once I land on the ground, I will have my revenge!"

GallaBlade looks down to see that there is only ocean below him as he quickly descends. "Oh crap! There's no ground for me to land on except the bottom of the ocean!"

GallaBlade hits the water and slowly sinks towards the bottom of the ocean as he desperately struggles to swim towards the Hoenn mainland.

"No! I can't swim and my metallic body will rust! Help me!"

GallaBlade helplessly flails as his armored body hits the bottom of the seafloor.

"It will be a long time before anyone will find me here! By then, I will be completely rusted up! I'm all alone! Waaaaaaaa!" cried GallaBlade.

**[Enemy: GallaBlade.  
Ability: Mind Control, able to pass through objects.  
Status: At the bottom of the Ocean.]**

* * *

Julia, Dice and Mourai are walking back to Mourai's cave at Meteor Falls.

"Well, that was an interesting housewarming," said Mourai. "I just reverted to being a bad guy for a few minutes before I switched sides again."

"Well, hopefully this won't happen the next time I plan to visit you, Mourai," reassured Julia. "I got a lot of explaining to do once I get back to the SeaBlade, especially that massive hole through the Moltres Fighter Zord."

Dice nods. "Still, I wonder how the others are doing, since GallaBlade was sent after us."

* * *

In a cave somewhere in Hoenn, Plusorb, Minnet, two KnightChamps and a small platoon of crying BlackChops are standing over a coffin, mourning BoneShaman in an impromptu funeral.

"I can't believe that BoneShaman is dead," said Minnet, remaining stoic.

Plusorb nods. "Yes, perhaps it's for the best that we remember him this way. Not to mention the three assassins we've sent after the Poké Rangers."

As the BlackChops are about to pick up the coffin for burial outside, the coffin cover suddenly explodes as a furious BoneShaman jumps out of the coffin.

"Don't write me off just because I was defeated by twelve Poké Rangers!" BoneShaman yelled.

"Oh, you're alive," said Minnet.

BoneShaman glares at the two cyborgs. "Damn right I'm alive! I'm a Shaman who specializes in life and death, especially the bit about death! My ancestors have protected me once more!"

Plusorb shrugs. "Well then, I guess our services are no longer needed, Plusorb."

Minnet nods. "Indeed, Minnet. We quit, BoneShaman."

BoneShaman looks at the two cyborgs in shock. "What? I created you out of nothing using my own power!"

"We know, but we feel that our skills will be put to better use if we work independently," Minnet explains. "I heard that it worked against another group of Poké Rangers with limited success."

"Not to mention that you're cramping our style with your pleas to your ancestors," Plusorb adds.

"What? You can't quit on me! No, you just can't!" yelled BoneShaman.

"We just did." Plusorb and Minnet walk out of the cave with the KnightChamps, leaving BoneShaman with the BlackChops.

"Dammit!" BoneShaman flings a BlackChop into a cave wall in anger. "Without those two, I have no choice but to use my trump card early..."

**[End of 19]**

* * *

_**Claire**__: "Next time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..."_

**?: **"I love picking on the weak! It makes me feel like the King of the World!"

**Emma:** "What is happening to me?"

**?:** "Come out, come out, wherever you are..."

**Riku: **"You shouldn't have messed with a pair of Trigger Happy Twins."

* * *

**[Post Fanfic Segment]**

Emma, Riku, Julia, Dice, David and Claire were sitting around a table in the Recreation Room on the SeaBlade.

"And judging from the info we have, what are your bets?" Claire asks.

"I'm hedging my bet with the Psychos," said Emma. "They'll win hands down."

"Heh, I'm putting my money behind the Cobras," said Dice.

Claire looked at Riku and David. "What about you two?"

David rubbed his chin. "I say Cobras, because they have six Rangers."

Riku shook his head. "David, you small-minded fool. The Psychos will win this one."

"Alright, what about you, Julia?" asked Claire.

Julia shrugged. "I don't think either side will win."

Claire nods. "Fair enough. Now that the bets have been made, it's now closed."

On the game console showing Claire's Poké Rangers video game, two groups of evil Rangers are facing each other on the battlefield.

**[Psycho Rangers vs. Cobra Rangers]**

However, before the eleven evil Rangers could make their first move, the Blue and Yellow Lost Zone Rangers enter the battlefield and interfered with the battle...

Outside the game console, Claire and Julia gave each other a high five as everyone could only watch in shock as the Psychos and Cobras were no match for the two Rangers.

Once the battle is over, the yellow ranger raises her hand with the V for Victory pose. _"I win,"_ said the Yellow Raichu Ranger.

Claire grinned. "Oh, I'm sorry. Looks like Julia won this bet."

Julia raised her hand out. "Pay up."

"You two rigged it, didn't you?" groaned Riku.


	20. Mini Poké Rangers

**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years_

_With approval from Blaze Productions_

Disclaimers: Pokémon and related properties belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
Power Rangers Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM and related properties belong to Saban, Disney, BVS and etc.  
Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

_**A/N:**__ Chapter 20, the halfway point for Poké Rangers: Lost Zone and the final part of the One Day Hoenn Holiday Arc. As you've already noticed, this is the same day as the past couple of chapters, but this time from the view of Riku and Emma, so if you are sick of the same day over and over, rejoice that this is the last one. _

* * *

_**David:**__ "Here's what you missed on __**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**_..._"_

Claire Springfield accidentally released ZeroMew from his dimensional prison in the Lost Zone. During the confusion, ZeroMew quickly possessed the body of Claire's brother to survive the world outside his prison until he regains his full strength.

Witnessing the incident, Giratina gave Claire the responsibility to stop ZeroMew at all costs. Claire recruited Julia Katsumoto, David Fury, Andy 'Dice' Black and twins Emma and Riku Blight for the task to become Poké Rangers and protect the world from ZeroMew.

Aware of the threat to him, ZeroMew created four Generals to assist him and turn Claire's friend, Naomi, into the White Latias Ranger to fight for him.

Recently, BoneShaman, one of ZeroMew's creations, decided to betray him and his four Generals were captured in the process. BoneShaman attempted to conquer the Hoenn Region by utilizing the H-Weather Zords and the magic of a fallen empress, but he was thwarted by the Poké Rangers with the assistance of former Poké Rangers who received the call for help...

* * *

**[20. Mini-Poké Rangers]**

**[7:00 AM]**

It is an early morning on the S.S. SeaBlade as Julia Katsumoto is cooking a hearty breakfast consisting of Pancakes, Waffles, Scrambled Pidgey Eggs and Isshu's famous Fried Fighting Bacon.

The radio in the kitchen is now playing the morning news.

"_In entertainment news, a popular musical based on an annoying ring tone known as the _'Carameldancing NineTales'_ will open at Goldenrod Theaters tonight to eagerly awaiting audiences."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma is showing Riku her new ringtone video on her PokéGear where a Ninetales is performing the Caramelldansen.

"Check out my new ringtone, Riku. It's a cute dancing Ninetales."

The twins enter the recreation room, where David and Dice are beta-testing Claire's video game.

"The way he dances is so cute and at the end of the of it, he does a very cute roar," finished Emma

The Ninetales roars.

"Right..." Riku is barely interested in the conversation as he walks to Claire. "So, what's going on?"

"I thought I should give the game a bit of a beta-testing for any bugs for the time being," Claire answered.

Emma sits on a chair and picks up a fashion magazine, with the front cover promoting an exclusive interview with famous fashion designer Amii Dragonfly. "Well, when they're done, tell me. I'm going to distract myself by reading this interview with Amii."

Before Emma could read the magazine, a bell rings as David and Dice put their controllers down. "And time's up," said Claire. She checks the results of the battle. "Do you two want to know the results of the battle?"

Dice nods as he puts the controller down. "Of course, I want to know who has the better score."

Claire checks the scores on her computer. "It's pretty much a close match between the two of you, but Dice comes out better after he used David's attack to burn down the Lilycove Department Store and sliced Sky Pillar in two. Sadly, the two of you have left the Lilycove Contest Hall intact. If you had destroyed the Contest Hall before time is up, not only would you guys would have pretty much scored a **100% Destruction Achievement**, the one who demolished the contest hall could have been the winner."

"Dammit!" David kicks a chair.

Riku raises his hand. "Claire, what's the point in destroying Lilycove in your Poké Rangers Video Game."

Claire shrugs. "No reason. I just thought it would be a nice bonus stage to add to my video game where no one cares about the senseless destruction of property."

Emma turns her attention to the fashion magazine. "Yep, that's just like you, Claire. Always the troublemaker."

* * *

**Claire:**_ "A Mew was banished from this world by Arceus hundreds of years ago, until he was set free six months ago. The only ones who can protect the world from him are..."_

The Six Rangers activate their Morphers.

"**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**"

Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Black and Indigo Poké Rangers are fully morphed.

_**Alright let's go, it's time to turn it on,**_

The Red Ranger removes his Charizard helmet, revealing David as he gives the thumbs up.

_**We set the record straight, we're gonna come through to right the wrong,  
(Yeah!) **_

The Yellow Ranger removes her Raichu helmet, revealing Julia as she does a Magical Girl pose with her fingers and winks.

_**Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong,**_

The Blue Ranger removes her Empoleon helmet, revealing Claire as she sweeps her hair.

_**We got it going on,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!)**_

The Green Ranger removes his Sceptile helmet, revealing Dice as he gives the V for Victory sign.

_**We won't let down, cause we're gonna set the pace.**_

The Indigo Ranger removes his Espeon helmet, revealing Riku as he acts all cool.

_**We're always on the case, putting that Mew in his place,  
(Yeah!) **_

The Black Ranger removes her Umbreon helmet, revealing Emma as she kisses her Umbreon helmet.

_**Bad guys keep messing with their every move,**_

At the Bridge, Kyle and Sarah perform a salute to the camera.

_**Poké Rangers never lose, always gonna show us through!**_

While in the Infirmary, Alexis and Storm are waving at the camera.

_**Stop these rangers,  
Here there's no need to fret, **_

ZeroMew, his four Generals and Naomi are facing BoneShaman, Plusorb and Minnet on a grassy field.

_**We're the ones that will make a way,  
Here to make change,**_

Naomi morphs into the White Latias Ranger, engulfing the field in a bright light causing the screen to shatter.

_**When there's trouble we don't quit,  
Come together to save the day,**_

The Z-Jet Mk.2 does a barrel roll in the sky.

_**Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!**_

The Red Ranger swings his Blazing Spears, creating an explosion that defeats a group of BlackChops surrounding him.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Yellow Ranger performs a flip with her LZ Blaster in her hand, accurately shooting at the BlackChops before perfectly landing on her feet.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!) (Yeah!)**_

The Blue Ranger performs a spin, swinging her Emperor Claws to form a vortex around the BlackChops, sending them flying off.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Green Ranger jumps up as he swings his Leaf Saber at the jumping BlackChops, striking them down.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Go, go, go, go, yeah!)**_

The Indigo Ranger creates an illusion substitute of himself that confuses the BlackChops before defeating them with a few shots form his Psycho Bazooka.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Black Ranger swings her Lunar Fan, creating a black Tornado that sends the BlackChops flying away.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone! **_

_**(Short Instrumental Solo)**_

The K-Bird and S-Dragon Megazords pose next to each other.

The J-Beast and H-Weather Megazords pose next to each other

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The six Rangers pose in front of the four Megazords.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**_

* * *

**[Riku and Emma's Day, 7:32 am]**

Inside the SeaBlade's Cafeteria, Jukia, Emma, David, Dice, Claire, Riku, Sarah, Kyle, Alexis and Storm are sitting at the table in the middle of enjoying the breakfast Julia made.

"Wow, you never cease to amaze us, Julia," said Riku.

Emma nods. "Of course. This is better than having Claire cook for us."

"What went wrong there?" asked Dice.

"You know how Tomatoes are a key ingredient in Bolognese?" asked Emma.

Julia nods. "Yeah, what did she use?"

Kyle, Sarah, Alexis, Riku and Emma look at Claire, knowing that she'll answer the question. "I used a lemon instead," said Claire.

Julia chokes on her Oran Berry juice. "Were you seriously trying to kill your friends? You have to be as bad as my Mom or one of my Dad's friends for that to happen."

Alexis laughs. "The rest of us agreed that if you guys ever come across an enemy that is part-Snorlax, Claire's cooking would be sure to kill it."

* * *

**[9:22 am]**

The Z-Jet Mk. II has landed near the southern part of the Desert in Route 111.

As Riku is in the cockpit of the Z-Jet Mk. II doing a check on the jet, David walks in. "Riku, this may not be a good time for me to ask, but can I use the..."

Before David could finish his question, Riku says a flat out "No."

"But I promise I will clean it once we return to the SeaBlade."

"It is reserved for long distance flying. If you want to do your business, use the local one. I don't want you to stink up the bathroom just because it's convenient for you."

"Fine, I'll go and ask Dice where the nearest one is." David runs off.

* * *

**[Lilycove City, 10:01 am]**

Riku and Emma are at the entrance to Lilycove City.

"What do you want to do now, Riku?"

"I'm going to the Contest Hall to check out the contests for some inspiration. Want to come along?"

"I think I'll go to the department store and consider some new outfits to wear. I think I have an idea what I want after reading that magazine."

Riku nods. "Alright, I'll give you a buzz once I'm done."

Hiding behind a wall, a Lickitung/Clefairy hybrid carrying a bag is watching the Twins. "The Red and Blue Rangers will be busy with MagneNose. Yellow and Green will have GallaBlade to deal with. I, LickFairy, will handle the Black and Purple."

The twins go their separate ways, as Riku walks off towards the Contest Hall and Emma walks towards the department store alone as LickFairy watches his targets. "Hmmm, I'm in luck. The Black Ranger is heading straight to where I was only a few minutes ago. This will make things easy for me."

The hybrid stalks Emma as she walks towards the Department Store. As Emma walks along, she senses an evil presence behind her back; Emma turns around and spots the Lickitung/Clefairy hybrid stalking her from behind a corner of a building.

"Seriously, you can't hide from me. Spirit of the Umbreon!"

Emma summons her Umbreon spirit and it jumps around the corner to pull out the stalker from his hiding place. "Who are you?"

The hybrid looks at Emma. "I am LickFairy and you will be my next victim!" LickFairy grabs a handful of dust from his bag and hurls it at Emma.

Emma coughs as she tries to block the dust from reaching her face. She sees LickFairy making a run for it.

"That's it! Nobody hurls dust into my face and gets away with it, human or not!" Emma puts on her Shade Morpher. "**Lost Zone, Energize**!"

The Black Ranger chases after LickFairy into Lilycove Department Store. As the hybrid proceeds to the second floor with Emma in pursuit, the Black Ranger begins to notice that everything is starting to get bigger to the point that now the enemy she is pursuing is now towering over her.

"Whoa, how did he get so big along with the department store? Wait a minute, what is happening to me?"

LickFairy turns around and looks at the Black Ranger. "I like picking on the weak! It makes me feel like the king of the world!" LickFairy gloats as he looks down at the miniature Black Ranger. "You are so small that I can stomp on you flat! But you will make a nice souvenir with my other victims."

"Other victims?" Emma looks around and notices that the department store is completely empty.

"Don't you hear their cries for help? I lured you here because I know that once I trapped you in here, I can put you together with the other victims I got to earlier before I followed you." As LickFairy keeps quiet, Emma could hear the cries for help coming from the Medicine section of the store. Inside an empty box that once held Potions, the shrunken department store staff and customers are crying for help.

"And now you will join them." As LickFairy tries to grab the miniature Emma, she quickly evades the hand and runs away from the large monster. "Stop running and give up!"

Emma quickly runs as fast as she can from LickFairy. Fortunately for her, having the enemy being part-Lickitung makes it hard for him to be agile.

Seeing a door with the words **'Staff Only: Keep Door Locked'** in front of her, Emma quickly squeezes her way under the door into the next room as LickFairy crashes into the locked door.

The Black Ranger finds herself inside a room that has appears to be an office of some sort. Emma looks up to see a window, but due to her small size, she is unable to reach the window. _'Damn. If only I can get to that window, then I might be able to contact Riku to catch me when I jump out. If only I had telekinesis like Luke...'_

Emma could hear LickFairy trying to open the door to the room. "You think a locked door can hold me back? Think again!"

Suddenly, LickFairy punches a hole through the door and sticks his head and tongue through the hole. "Here's LickFairy! Come out, come out, wherever you are..."

LickFairy notices that the room appears to be empty. _'Oh ho, you think you can outsmart me, Black Ranger.'_ LickFairy also notices the window in the room. _'The only other possible exit is that window in the room, but I know you're too small to reach it. So that means you're hiding in here.'_

"Let's see what we have in this room." An upside down bucket, a Teddiursa Plush, a beach Ball, a framed picture on the floor promoting of the Rangerz's first album leaning on a wall, and finally a desk. _'There are four possible hiding places for little Emma to hide. I think it's time to play "_**Whack a Ranger**_".'_

"You're hiding in the Teddiursa Plush, aren't you? I'll stomp you!" LickFairy suddenly jumps at the Beach ball. "Psyche! You're hiding in the beach ball, aren't you?"

LickFairy stomps on the beach ball, bursting it. However, there is no tiny Black Ranger hiding in the ball. "Damn! Wrong guess."

LickFairy aims his next attack at the upside down bucket. "Bucket Smash!" LickFairy stomps on the bucket, crushing it. But no Black Ranger under it. "What the? Alright, the desk!"

LickFairy jumps onto the desk, completely crushing it with his weight. However, despite the total destruction of the desk, the Black Ranger could not be found. "What the? How about my first guess,the Teddiursa Plush!"

LickFairy picks up the plush and rips it apart. All that was inside is the stuffing. "The Black Ranger must have pulled a magic trick to get out of this room through the window. That's the only possibility!"

A small laugh could be heard. "I can't believe you are that dumb. But then again, I bet you never heard of the Rangerz."

LickFairy looks at the framed picture poster on the floor leaning on the wall where the voice originated from. "How could someone hide inside a poster?"

Emma speaks from her hiding place. "Good question, though I'm not on the poster. There's a gap small enough to fit me that I was hiding behind and thankfully, it's has enough darkness for me to do this to you!"

A pair of black Claws suddenly appears from behind the poster and lands two claw swipes at LickFairy's face.

"Ouch! It hurts! It really hurts!" LickFairy staggers backwards towards the window. His bodyweight causes him to crash through it out of the second story of the Department Store, hitting the ground below. "That hurt a lot!"

LickFairy slowly gets off the floor and finds himself in front of the Indigo Espeon Ranger. "Well, well. I was wondering when you would show up?"

"What? How did you know I would land here?"

Riku taps his helmet. "We do have ways of communicating with each other, but that's not the point. Anyway, you won't be able to shrink me because I will not give you that chance."

"I guess I have no choice then. If I can't shrink you, then I'll just have to do the opposite!" LickFairy grabs a handful of fairy dust from his bag and showers himself with the dust. "**Power of the Lost Zone, Maximize**!"

Riku looks up at the gigantic LickFairy. "Seriously, you're no different from the other monsters we fought if you do that. **J-Beast Megazord, assemble**!"

Riku summons the J-Beast Zords. The Raikou Zord suddenly folds itself, forming a right leg while the Entei Zord folds into a left leg. The Suicune suddenly becomes bipedal as its hind legs merges with the Raikou and Entei legs. The Suicune's front paws switch into hands as Zord's mouth opens wide, revealing the J-Beast Megazord's face.

Inside the J-Beast Megazord, Riku is standing alone in the dark room as the J-Beast Megazord faces the LickFairy. "This is unexpected..."

LickFairy is actually towering over the J-Beast Megazord, due to the combination of the power of the Lost Zone and his magic dust. LickFairy's giant tongue easily wraps around the J-Beast Megazord.

Riku struggles to get the Megazord out of LickFairy's grip. "What the?"

"And now, for the final insult, I'm going to eat you and your Megazord! Any last words before I digest your precious machine with you inside?"

Riku remains calm. "Are you sure you want to eat my Megazord? I'm going give you a once-only offer: **Don't eat my Megazord and I'll let you live**. The ball is in your court, LickFairy."

"You fool! You're the one at my mercy, so I will just eat you anyway!" LickFairy retracts his tongue, swallowing the J-Beast Megazord. "I win. I finally eliminated a Poké Ranger and his Megazord! I better get a damn good reward for this!"

Suddenly, LickFairy clutches to his stomach in pain. "That didn't feel so good."

Inside LickFairy's stomach, the J-Beast Megazord proceeds to use every single attack it knows on LickFairy's digestive system.

"How about some heartburn, LickFairy? **Blaze Rain**!" The J-beast Megazord uses its Entei Leg to land a barrage of burning kicks at the walls of the stomach.

"Maybe I should cool it down with a bit of a brain freeze! **Aurora Tempest**!" The Suicune arms proceed to pound the back of LickFairy's stomach. The chill from the attack quickly reaches up LickFairy's body towards his brain, giving him the brain freeze Riku promised.

LickFairy clings to his head, feeling the chill. "Owwww, my head!"

"Maybe you'll feel better once I administer some electro-shock therapy! **Thunder Waltz**!" The Raikou leg is now electrified as it kicks the stomach, electrocuting LickFairy from the inside. The effect of the shock causes LickFairy's stomach to turn, causing him to release the contents of his stomach out of his mouth, including the J-Beast Megazord.

The J-Beast Megazord safely lands on its feet once it is out of LickFairy's body. Checking the mess on the Zord, Riku sighs. "Good thing our Megazords can revert back to items instead of having it stored somewhere because it saves me from cleaning the mess. I shudder to think what would happen if this happens to those other Ranger teams who store their Zords in a secret location..."

Completely lightheaded from the internal assault, LickFairy collapses to the ground as he shrinks back to his original size. "No! Everything I planned is ruined." LickFairy faints.

Riku exits the J-Beast Megazord and takes the bag of fairy dust off LickFairy. "This special dust is able to change the size of an object, so this should be able to bring his victims back to their normal size, including Emma..."

**[10 Minutes Later...]**

LickFairy regains consciousness from his earlier beat down. As he opens his eyes, the first objects he sees are two LZ Blasters and a Bazooka pointing at him.

"The tables have now turned, LickFairy." The Black Ranger holds the two LZ Blasters (hers and Riku's) as she points them at LickFairy. "Did you really think we're going to let you get away that easily?"

"You shouldn't have messed with a pair of Trigger Happy Twins." The Indigo Ranger aims his Psycho Bazooka at his target. "Let's give you what you deserve."

Under the Ranger Helmets, both Riku and Emma have evil grins as they pull the triggers of their weapons as LickFairy screams...

**[Enemy: LickFairy.  
Ability: Size Manipulation.  
Status: Vaporized.]**

* * *

**[6:01 pm]**

David, Claire, Dice, Emma and Riku have returned to the S.S. SeaBlade.

Dice sighs. "Three enemy attacks in one day and the time they picked to attack us when we're having a break. And we haven't even gone to Dewford to deserve this sort of treatment."

"MagneNose, Gallablade and LickFairy. ZeroMew, Naomi or the cyborg twins could have sent them after us. Either way, it's a message," said Claire.

"What kind of message?" asked David.

"It means that even though our enemies hate each other's guts, it doesn't mean that they've forgotten about us," Dice explains.

"Correct," said Claire. "Still, it would be nice if they focus on each more than us, that way, I can backstab the both of them at the same time."

Emma looks around. "By the way, has anyone seen our Yellow Leader?"

* * *

Julia enters the dojo and finds Sarah sitting in on the floor meditating.

"Hey, Sarah, I need to ask you something..."

Before the question could be asked, Sarah raises her hand and speaks out her answer. "5 bowls of Ramen, a Leaf Stone and a Zorua Plush." Sarah spins around and looks at Julia. "Sorry, what was the question?"

"Yeah, I want to ask you..." Julia does a double-take. "Wait, were you meditating?"

"There are some things that my grandfather pounded into my head that made it into a habit when I was a kid, and meditating just happens to be one of them," Sarah answers. "Is that your only question?"

"No, what I wanted to ask about is the Pokémon Spirits you, Emma and Riku use."

"Well you've heard of Aura, right? The Pokémon Spirits we summon are actually a form of Aura. But the training we do to get this form of Aura is very different from the training used by Aura Guardians."

"I see. Can you teach me what you know about your style of Aura?"

"Well, I am being asked by my Grandfather teach some new students once I'm done with this job, so I might as well use you as a gauge to see how I go as a teacher."

"You sound like you hate your Grandfather," Julia comments.

Sarah crosses her arms. "Well, I did honestly blame him for my first meeting with Duo in Verger 11 years ago and I'll leave it at that."

* * *

"Damn, this cave is so dark that I can't even see you two," a voice said.

"I can't believe that we entered the cave at noon and we've been walking in here for almost an hour," said a second voice.

A third voice speaks, "Allow me to brighten up this dark place. _**Flash**_!"

A bright flash brings light to the cave, revealing a three-headed monster with the body of a Dragonite and the heads of a Flareon, Jolteon and Vaporeon. Eevee-Beros looked around the cave. "I guess it's lacking a bit of life due to his Generals being kidnapped, but I hope that my assistance would be of some use to ZeroMew."

"What do you want, Eevee-Beros?"

All three heads of Eevee-Beros could feel a huge chill down their necks to their spines. The Eeveelution monster turns around and looks at ZeroMew, who is holding a book.

"I...came to pay my respects to you, Master ZeroMew. I was created by BoneShaman, but I decided to join you because I feel that I can be of more use to you than him."

ZeroMew looks at the three-headed monster. "I see. And what do you have to offer me?"

"Well, I have new information on BoneShaman's group. He is still alive and his cyborgs are planning to leave him."

"In summary, you have nothing for me. If you wish to work for me, all I ask is for you to do at least one of these things for me: **1. Have BoneShaman's head at my feet. 2. Rescue my Generals. 3. Eliminate the Poké Rangers.** If you fail, I will kill you myself. I would get the job done myself, but my body is still too weak to use my full potential. Now leave me..."

ZeroMew sits down on a chair and reads his book with his back facing Eevee-Beros.

Eevee-Beros glares at ZeroMew. _'Is that a threat, ZeroMew? You just admitted to me that your body is weak and your back is wide open. Why should I do your dirty work?'_

The three heads move slowly towards ZeroMew, baring their fangs, ready for the kill.

'_We could have stayed with BoneShaman, but since you are shorthanded, I wanted to see what you had to offer, but it seems that we were wrong about you. You're dead, ZeroMew!'_

ZeroMew continues to read his book. "Are you really going to kill me?"

ZeroMew suddenly teleports, appearing behind Eevee-Beros just as the monster was about to make the kill. "You know, I'm now starting to like you. Your breathing was steady, you weren't sweating and you remained calm while you went in for the kill. I'm impressed."

ZeroMew vanishes into the darkness, leaving Eevee-Beros alone. Once ZeroMew is out of sight, Eevee-Beros begins to sweat uncontrollably.

"Incredible," said the Vaporeon head. "All three of us were watching him when we were about to strike."

"And none of us even see him make a move," said the Jolteon head. "It took less than a second for him to teleport to our flank."

"This must be the power of the Lost Zone," said the Flareon head. "Yet he isn't ready to face the Poké Rangers or BoneShaman?"

"If only BoneShaman was here to see this," said the Vaporeon head. "Then he wouldn't have bothered to betray Master ZeroMew. Yes, we've finally get it. We never stood a chance against you. We are your loyal slaves till the end."

**[End of 20]**

* * *

_**Julia**__: "Next time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..."_

**Riku:** "Is it your policy to let people stay in haunted houses to get their inheritance?"

**David:** "You've just earned a one way ticket to facing my full fury!"

**?: **"I have trapped you deep in your subconscious where the power of the Lost Zone can't even reach."

**Emma: **"Sorry, but we're turning this dream into your nightmare."

* * *

**[Post Fanfic Segment]**

Julia and Sarah are in the dojo sitting on the floor after a sparring session.

"Out of curiosity, do you know anything about Claire that we should know?" asked Julia.

Sarah rubbed her chin. "Well, there was that one time where Claire survived the destruction of a rope bridge during one of her archeological expeditions."

"I bet the bridge didn't take her weight," said Julia.

"The funny bit of the story was that a minute earlier, ten Hikers crossed the same rope bridge without any problems."

Julia sat up. "Wait, you're saying that Claire is heavier than ten Hikers?"

"Well, I crossed that same bridge a few seconds before her and it was safe. Anyway, after rope snapped and I helped her out of that mess, I made a comment that she should cut down on the jelly doughnuts,"

"Jelly doughnuts? Are you sure it wasn't popcorn balls?"

Sarah shrugged. "Well, it could have been cookies or a club sandwich, but the point is that I told Claire that she could lose some weight."

"And what did she say?"

"Nothing much, except she was mumbling about wanting to throw a cake at my face and then making me suffer the same fate as Lt. Surge..."

Julia could feel a sweatdrop on the back of her head. _'Wow, I didn't think she'd be __**that**__ sensitive about her weight.'_


	21. The Nightmare in Canalave

**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years_

_With approval from Blaze Productions_

Disclaimers: Pokémon and related properties belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
Power Rangers Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM and related properties belong to Saban, Disney, BVS and etc.  
Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

_**A/N:**__ I apologize for the lateness. Apparently the decision of changing the opening song at the halfway point was a very tough choice but after a lot of deliberation, I've decided to leave the opening song alone. _

* * *

_**Julia:**__ "Last time on __**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**_..._"_

The Poké Rangers have split up into three groups as they have a break in Hoenn. Taking advantage of the situation, three Monsters were sent after them but none of the attacks were successful.

Meanwhile, BoneShaman is still alive, though Plusorb and Minnet have decided to leave him, claiming that BoneShaman is cramping their style.

At the same time, Naomi has developed a new weapon for her to use while an old foe attempted to eliminate ZeroMew, only to learn about his true power...

* * *

**[21. The Nightmare in Canalave]**

The S.S. SeaBlade is now docked at Canalave City in Sinnoh.

David, Sarah, Riku and Emma are at the dock.

"I can't believe your Great Uncle Alan passed away," said Sarah.

"While it's nice to collect our inheritance, I still don't understand why they use the cliché of staying one night at the haunted house just to get it."

"Technically, it's an inn, so it's not so cliché," Emma said.

Riku frowns. "Still, does it have to be the old haunted Canalave Harbor Inn?"

Sarah rolls her eyes. "You two are Poké Rangers. What is there to be afraid of?"

"It's not about being afraid," said Riku. "It's more of how much Julia will complain how much of a cliché the idea is for Emma and I to stay in the haunted inn to get our inheritance."

"Tell you what, guys. We'll have the Halloween party at the Harbor Inn instead of having it on the SeaBlade. That way, Julia will think it was made to be haunted just for the night.

Riku rubs his chin. "We'll probably ask the lawyer about it when we see him."

As the twins leave the Dock, David looks at Sarah. "Why aren't you going with them? Don't you need to collect the inheritance as well?"

Sarah crossed her arms. "We're maternal cousins and since their Great Uncle Alan is on their father's side. Still, staying one night at the haunted Harbor Inn might be a good excuse to have a Halloween party there."

David nods. "Well, I'm going to take Red King out for a bit of a run just outside the City. It's been a while since he last had a run around."

* * *

**Claire:**_ "A Mew was banished from this world by Arceus hundreds of years ago, until he was set free six months ago. The only ones who can protect the world from him are..."_

The Six Rangers activate their Morphers.

"**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**"

Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Black and Indigo Poké Rangers are fully morphed.

_**Alright let's go, it's time to turn it on,**_

The Red Ranger rides the Rapidash Rider, as the screen changes to David in his civilian clothes holding his Blazing Spears.

_**We set the record straight, we're gonna come through to right the wrong,  
(Yeah!) **_

The Yellow Ranger rides the Storm Rider Cycle, as the screen transitions to Julia in her civilian clothes wearing her Storm Gaunlets as she winks at the camera.

_**Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong,**_

The Blue Ranger rides on Iron Flygon as it flies through the sky, as the screen switches over to an unmorphed Claire holding her Emperor Claws.

_**We got it going on,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!)**_

The Green Ranger drives the Empoleon Humvee, as the screen changes to an unmorphed Dice holding his Leaf Sabers.

_**We won't let down, cause we're gonna set the pace.**_

The Indigo Ranger flies the Z-Jet Mk. II as it does a barrel roll in the sky, switching over to Riku in his civilian clothes holding his Psycho Bazooka as he fires a shot at the camera.

_**We're always on the case, putting that Mew in his place,  
(Yeah!) **_

The Black Ranger drives the DoomCruiser, switching over to Emma in her civilian clothes as she kisses her Umbreon helmet while holding her Lunar Fan.

_**Bad guys keep messing with their every move,**_

Kyle, Alexis and Sarah are on the deck of the SeaBlade

_**Poké Rangers never lose, always gonna show us through!**_

Storm suddenly jumps onto Alexis's head.

_**Stop these rangers,  
Here there's no need to fret, **_

ZeroMew, his four Generals and Naomi are facing BoneShaman, Plusorb and Minnet on a grassy field.

_**We're the ones that will make a way,  
Here to make change,**_

Plusorb and Minnet charge towards ZeroMew's group.

_**When there's trouble we don't quit,  
Come together to save the day,**_

Naomi morphs into the White Latias Ranger, engulfing the field in a bright light causing the screen to shatter.

_**Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!**_

The Red Ranger swings his Blazing Spears, creating an explosion that defeats a group of BlackChops surrounding him.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Yellow Ranger performs a flip with her LZ Blaster in her hand, accurately shooting at the BlackChops before perfectly landing on her feet.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!) (Yeah!)**_

The Blue Ranger performs a spin, swinging her Emperor Claws to form a vortex around the BlackChops, sending them flying off.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Green Ranger jumps up as he swings his Leaf Saber at the jumping BlackChops, striking them down.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Go, go, go, go, yeah!)**_

The Indigo Ranger creates an illusion substitute of himself that confuses the BlackChops before defeating them with a few shots form his Psycho Bazooka.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Black Ranger swings her Lunar Fan, creating a black Tornado that sends the BlackChops flying away.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone! **_

_**(Short Instrumental Solo)**_

The K-Bird and S-Dragon Megazords pose next to each other.

The J-Beast and H-Weather Megazords pose next to each other

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The six Rangers pose in front of the four Megazords.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**_

* * *

Julia and Sarah are having a sparring session in the Dojo as Storm sits in front of the TV, watching the news.

**[Pokémon News]**

_Newsreader: "And fight fans eager for the so-called Thriller in Eterna. Champion Blenox Lewis will take on underdog Brocky Ramboa._

In the news, two Hitmonchans (one Shiny) are at a pre-fight press conference with their Trainers in front of the cameras.

**[Blennox Blewis - Defending Champion]**

The Shiny Hitmonchan holding the champion belt is in front of the cameras.

"_I'm going to win, do you know what I mean? Yeah? If you know what: I'm gonna probably put him down in two, you know what I mean? You know, Brocky... he ain't gonna win, you know what I mean? Yeah? You know what I mean? Yeah?" _

**[Brocky Ramboa - Challenger]**

The challenger is now being interviewed as he mumbles to the microphone.

"_TheysaythatIdon'tstandachanceand..."_

Back in the Dojo, Julia throws a punch at Sarah, who promptly catches the fist. "Not even close."

Sarah flings Julia over her head, causing Julia to spin in the air. Julia safely lands on her feet.

"Good, but you can do better."

Julia nods as she performs a jumping kick at Sarah. Sarah dodges the kick, grabs Julia's leg and swings her towards the wall of the dojo. Julia recovers and lands her feet onto the walls before launching herself off the wall, flying towards Sarah.

Sarah bends over backwards to avoid Julia as the Yellow Ranger rolls on the ground back to her feet. Sarah calmly straightens herself. "I think we've done enough Aura training for one day. Besides, we have a party to prepare for."

Julia nods. "Yeah, I got to get the food and drinks for tonight."

* * *

Riku, Emma and the inheritance lawyer are standing at the entrance to the old Canalave Harbor Inn.

"So, any questions?" asked the Lawyer.

"Yeah, is it alright if we have our Halloween party on the night we're staying at the hotel?" Emma asked.

The lawyer simply shrugged. "Well, according to the Will, all you need to do is stay at the Harbor Inn for one night. It never stated what you can or cannot do during the night so what you do is at your discretion. Any more questions?"

Riku raises a hand. "Yeah, is it your policy to let people stay in haunted houses to get their inheritance?"

The lawyer sighs. "You do not want to know how many times I get that question. And to answer it, no, we don't usually follow that Cliché. Oh yeah, before I forget, your Great Uncle also left these for you when you stay over at the Harbor Inn."

The lawyer hands over a box to each twin. "He said that it would keep the nightmares away from you during your stay."

The twins open their respective boxes and they each find a rock and a message from their uncle.

"I got a rock from NewMoon Island," said Emma. "What about you?"

Riku laughs. "My rock is from FullMoon Island. I'm guessing that since we're both complete opposites for twins, Great Uncle Alan must think it's a meaningful gift for us."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Canalave at Route 218, David is riding Red King, his Rapidash.

"Just a few more laps and we can take a quick break."

David looks ahead and spots a group of BlackChops standing a Pyramid formation with some BlackChops standing on the lower BlackChops' shoulders.

David forces his Rapidash to a complete stop. "Well, that's one way to get my attention. Are you guys trying out for a cheerleading position or something?"

Another platoon of BlackChops quickly surrounds David and his Rapidash. "Guess I'm expected. Sorry, Red King, but I don't want you to get hurt."

David pulls out his Poké Ball to recall his Rapidash. Once the Rapidash is recalled, a BlackChop quickly lands a hit on David's hand, forcing him to drop the Poké Ball.

"Damn!" David quickly kicks away the BlackChop before it could collect the Poké Ball.

Suddenly, the BlackChops quickly pile themselves on top of David before he could recover his Poké Ball. With David completely distracted, one of the loose BlackChops quickly steals the Poké Ball and disappears within a seal. "No, Red King! Now you've made me angry! **Lost Zone, Energize**!"

Using all his strength, David pushes his way through the crowding and activates his PokéGear Morpher. The shockwave from the morphing sends the BlackChops flying away as a very furious Red Ranger stands up. "You've just earned a one way ticket to facing my full fury! **Let's Prime It Up!**"

The spirit of a Groudon engulfs the Red Ranger. The flames on the Red Ranger suit disappear as the black Groudon symbols cover the Red Ranger's suit. The Charizard Helmet undergoes a metamorphosis into a Groudon Helmet.

David takes a few steps forward, each step David takes causes the ground to shake. "**Prime Mode: Blazing Red Groudon Ranger**!'

* * *

The alarm is ringing on the SeaBlade as Claire, Dice and Kyle are in the bridge. "

"There's seismic activity on Route 218 cause by a huge outburst of LZ energy," Kyle explains.

"Is it one of ZeroMew or BoneShaman's goons?" Claire asks.

Kyle shakes his head. "Nope, it's David causing the quakes."

On the satellite feed, David is brutally beating up the BlackChops as the Red Groudon Ranger.

"It looks like whatever those BlackChops did pissed him off big time," said Claire. "Dice, we better get moving. The last thing we want is for him to accidentally demolish Canalave."

* * *

Back on Route 218, David eliminates the last BlackChop as Claire and Dice arrive. Since there are no more targets to vent his fury, David demorphs out of his Ranger suit.

Claire looks around at the devastated environment. "Whoa, this is what you get when you combine Groudon's power with someone who is out of control."

"What happened?" asked Dice.

David is breathing heavily. "They took...my Rapidash, Red King."

Claire frowns. "It had to be Naomi. She's the only one who would benefit from kidnapping your Rapidash."

"Why does she need my Rapidash?"

Claire crosses her arms. "That, I do not know."

David walks towards Jubilife. "I need to walk for a bit. I need to clear my head. I don't know when I'll be back, but don't worry about me."

Before Dice could say anything, Claire stops him. "It's best if we leave him be for now. He'll eventually calm down."

"But we can't just sit around and do nothing when we don't know what is happening to his Rapidash. Even I think that kidnapping one of his Pokémon is a bit too much. We have to do something."

"I'll worry about that," said Claire. "For now, let's just go to the Harbor Inn and inform the twins about what happened."

* * *

At the Canalave Inn, Dice and Claire have updated Emma and Riku on the current situation.

"I can't believe that they would resort to kidnapping David's Rapidash," said Dice. "Any idea what Naomi's plans are?"

Claire crosses her arms. "I'm guessing that it must be an experiment involving the Lost Zone; otherwise she it would be pointless to kidnap a live test subject. Anyway, we'll need to let David cool off, so it's best if we don't worry about him for now and let him come back on his own time."

The other Rangers nod. "Anyway, shall we get back to planning the Halloween party?" Emma asks.

Claire nods. "Julia and Sarah have gone off to get the food and drinks, so the rest of us will deal with the decorations and cleaning."

* * *

In a large room in the Inn where the party is going to take place, Dice is cleaning a mirror while Riku is sweeping the floor.

Riku puts the broom down. "Okay, that's the floor done. Now I'm going to give the table a bit of a clean so that we can put the food there."

As Riku picks up a spray bottle, he notices that the contents are empty. "Damn, I'm going out to get some more cleaning products. I won't be gone for too long."

"Sure thing," said Dice.

Once Riku has left the room, Dice continues to clean the mirror. Suddenly, a group of BlackChops with decaying bodies enter the room.

"What the hell? Zombies in a deserted building? Isn't that taking this Halloween joke a bit too far?" Dice opens his PokéGear Morpher. "Still, an army of Zombie BlackChops means that it must be the work of that idiot BoneShaman. **Lost Zone, Energize**!

Nothing happens. "What the?" Dice immediately tries to contact Claire. "Claire, I have a problem over here!" No reply.

"This is not looking good for me. Guess there only one thing I can do in a Survival Horror situation like this..."

Dice runs towards the window and makes a suicidal jump out of it. However, on the other side of the Glass is another room in the inn instead of the outside of the Canalave Inn. "Damn it! And I thought it was going to be easy. Looks like I'm trapped in the building!"

Dice runs out of the room as he desperately tries to find a place to hide with the Zombies slowly chase after him. He reaches a dead end, with the only door leading to the toilet.

"Seriously, what the (beep) is going on?" Seeing no other choice, Dice quickly runs into the toilet and enter one of the cubicles, locking it from the inside.

"I hope Riku gets back and find me not cleaning."

Dice could hear the Zombie BlackChops breaking down the door to the toilet and it's only a matter of time before they find him in the cubicle.

Dice clenches his fist, ready for a fight to the death. However, a minute passed and nothing happened. There was complete silence and there wasn't even the sound of the Zombie BlackChops shuffling around, searching for their target.

'_That's strange. It's quiet, a bit too quiet.' _Dice looks at the cubicle door. _'Either those Zombies are gone or I must have been hearing things.'_

Dice opens the door by a slight crack. The first face he sees is a decaying BlackChop's open mouth, causing Dice to scream.

It just happens that as Dice is screaming, BlackChop's tongue hits Dice's tongue as he screams in fear. Once Dice realized that he has traded saliva with a Zombie Blackchop, Dice's fear changes into disgust.

"Bleh, zombie saliva! Yuck!" Dice spits into the toilet bowl as the Zombies burst into the cubicle and grab him. One of the Zombie BlackChops pushes Dice's head into the toilet bowl. "Wait a minute, aren't you supposed to eat my flesh, not push my head into the toilet bowl?"

The Zombie BlackChop pulls Dice's tongue out of his mouth and forces Dice to lick the insides of the toilet bowl.

"No frigging way! If thish ish a joke, it'sh not funny!" Dice screams while his tongue is dangerously close to the unhygienic insides of the toilet bowl.

* * *

Riku is walking back to the room when he hears Dice's scream. Sensing danger, Riku drops everything he is holding and runs to the room. "Damn, what did Dice get himself into this time?"

Instead of finding an enemy, Riku sees Dice lying on the floor rolling around, screaming, "Don't make me lick the toilet bowl! No!"

Floating above him is a black cloaked figure holding a scythe. Under that black cloak is a glowing eye. "It seems that someone has decided to spoil my fun."

Riku puts on his Shade Morpher. "Who are you?"

The creature quickly disappears before Riku could get a reply. With the danger gone, Riku quickly tries to wake Dice up, but he remains trapped in his nightmare.

"Looks like I need Claire's help for this," Riku mumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alexis, Emma and Claire are in another room working on the decorations as they hear Dice's screams. Both Rangers calmly ignore the screams. "You know, maybe we should make a new ice cream flavor for Halloween," Emma suggests.

"And what would you call it?" Claire asks.

"Dice Screams," replied Emma.

Both girls laugh as they gave each other a hi-five.

"So, you think we should call Julia to bring the food soon?"

Riku runs into the room. "Claire, Emma, we got a monster problem."

Claire looks at Alexis. "Go. I'll finish off the decorations," said Alexis.

The three rangers return to the room where Riku left Dice screaming. When they enter the room, to their surprise, Dice is awake and standing.

"What the... You're awake? I thought you were trapped in a nightmare caused by a Ghost-Type monster," said Riku.

Dice frowns. "Well I figured that out when I had the nightmare with the zombie BlackChops making me lick the toilet bowl. I don't even want to remember it..."

"Ewww," said Emma. "I guess that's why you were screaming. Someone certainly has a sick sense of humor that has gone too far."

Claire looks around. "Be cautious. That monster could still be here. Don't drop your guard..."

Suddenly, zombie BlackChops burst through the door.

"Guess we know BoneShaman is behind this. Spirit of the Espeon!"

"Spirit of the Umbreon!"

The twins unleash their Espeon and Umbreon spirits as the two Pokémon spirits attack the Zombie BlackChops, knocking them down. The Zombies BlackChops quickly recover from the attacks.

"I had enough of this. I'll let you taste the wrath of a Kyogre!" Claire opens her Poké Gear Morpher. **Lost Zone, Energize**!" Claire activates her PokéGear morpher but instead of Claire morphing into the Blue Ranger, a Blue Empoleon Ranger appears in front of Claire. "What the...?"

The Blue Ranger turns around and throws a punch at Claire, forcing her to block the punch that sends her flying back to a wall. The Zombie BlackChops surround the four Rangers as a Dusknoir wearing a purple cloak and holding a scythe appears in the room.

"I am DuskReaper 13." The Dusknoir monster laughs. "You four are now trapped in my nightmare, which is why you are unable to morph in this place!"

He swings his scythe at the neck of the Blue Ranger. Before the blade could touch the fake Blue Ranger's neck, the fake disappears. "Though it would have been nice to see you scream in your Ranger suits, I would rather play it safe and stay alive than face you at your full strength."

* * *

Outside the dream, the real DuskReaper 13 looks down at the four sleeping Poké Rangers lying down on the room floor. _'Hee hee hee, four Rangers are now trapped in my nightmare. I knew it was a good idea to leave let the purple Ranger lure the other two into my trap. Victory is mine. I can deal with the other two once I'm done here.'_

* * *

In the dream world, DuskReaper 13 points his scythe at the four Rangers. "Do you know that if you had been morphed while you sleep, your powers would be brought here, like the clothes you are wearing right now? Unfortunately for you, if I kill you here while you're unmorphed, you will die. And as an added precaution, I have trapped you deep in your subconscious where the power of the Lost Zone can't even reach."

Riku and Emma look at the Espeon and Umbreon spirits, who are with them in their dream. _'And yet we brought our Pokémon Spirits into our dreams,' _thought Riku. Thinking the same thing, Emma said, "Maybe all is not lost."

The twins put on their Shade Morphers as their respective Pokémon spirits return to their bodies.

"It's naive for you to even try to morph in this dream," said DuskReaper 13.

The twins activate their Morphers. "**Lost Zone, Energize**!" Riku morphs into the Espeon Ranger while Emma morphs into the Umbreon Ranger.

DuskReaper is shocked to see the Espeon and Umbreon Rangers. "Impossible! How can they morph in this dream where they can't even tap into the Lost Zone?"

"You're the one who is naive, DuskReaper 13," Claire calmly said. "Unfortunately for you, they also brought their Morphers into the dream and after learning from my mistakes when the Cyborgs shorted out the Morphers, I've added a new feature unique to the **Shade Morpher Version 2.0** in the event that the twins are unable to tap into the powers of the Lost Zone. The Morphers will draw their power from their Aura, something that they can take into their dream that could be used as an alternate power source..."

Suddenly, the Indigo and Black Ranger are engulfed by auras of their respective colors as the boxes in their possession suddenly appear in front of them and opens up, revealing a rock in each box, one rock emitting a purple aura while the other emits a black aura.

"Well, what do you know? Great Uncle Alan is right. These rocks do keep away the nightmares," said Riku as he takes his rock that originated from Full Moon Island as Emma takes the rock from New Moon Island.

Emma and Riku turn their attention to DuskReaper 13. "Sorry, but we're turning this dream into your nightmare," said Emma. "**Let's Prime It Up**!"

The spirit of a Darkrai engulfs the Black Ranger. The yellow rings on Emma's wrists and legs disappear into the black suit as a red spiky growth appears around Emma's neck. Emma's Umbreon helmet undergoes a metamorphosis, gaining a small white plume on the helmet, with only one visible blue eye on the helmet, becoming the Darkrai helmet.

The eye on Emma's Darkrai helmet glows as Emma appears out of the darkness. "**Prime Mode: Black Void Darkrai Ranger**!"

The spirit of a Cresselia engulfs the Indigo Ranger. The scarf disappears as the main torso of the Ranger suit turns yellow with blue stripes on the side while the arms retain its original purple color. Riku's Espeon helmet undergoes a metamorphosis as it gains the top of the helmet forms two crescent moon shapes to form the Cresselia helmet."

Riku levitates over the ground as he unleashes a powerful shockwave using telekinesis. "**Prime Mode: Indigo Crescent Cresselia Ranger**!"

DuskReaper 13 points his Scythe at the two Rangers. "Attack the Rangers before they ruin this nightmare, my minions!"

With one swing of his hand, Riku instantly causes the Zombie BlackChops to disappear. "Sorry, but using Cresselia's powers, I can dispel nightmares."

"No!" screams DuskReaper 13.

The Darkrai Ranger grabs DuskReaper 13 by the neck from behind, causing him to drop his scythe. "How about this for a bad dream? I bet you've never encountered a real Darkrai in your life, so let's show you what a real nightmare looks like."

The Black Ranger suddenly transforms into a cloud of black smoke and enters DuskReaper 13 through the mouth on its stomach as DuskReaper 13 screams

"Judging from your scream, the saying is true that _'sometimes, the scariest things come from the inside'_," said Emma. "With that said, this is one nightmare you will never wake up from."

Emma proceeds to do extreme damage to DuskReaper 13's insides.

* * *

Outside the dream, DuskReaper 13 could feel his body being ripped apart from the inside. "No, I cannot fall here! Forgive me, master BoneShaman!"

* * *

Emma exits DuskReaper 13's body as Riku holds DuskReaper's scythe. "How do you like to feel the other end of your own weapon?"

"No! Please, have mercy! This is only a harmless nightmare!" begged DuskReaper 13.

Emma's Darkrai helmet hides an evil grin. "Sorry, but you've forfeited your life the moment you decided to make Dice lick the toilet bowl," said Emma. "Kill him."

Riku swings the scythe, cutting DuskReaper from top to bottom with the scythe.

* * *

In the real world, DuskReaper 13's body is cut in half as he explodes into a burst of ectoplasm energy as the four Rangers instantly wake up from the dream.

The Blue and Green rangers rub their heads. "Man, don't tell me that we had a fender bender the alcohol this early?" said Claire. "And we haven't even finished decorating yet."

Dice rubs his head. "I think we've been brainwashed. Or I think it's just me feeling like this after what happened to me last time. But still, that was a nice nap. It feels as though all of my stress from today has disappeared."

Claire sits up with a smile. "But I'm getting the feeling that it was a really good dream I had. I think we should have more designated nap sessions from now on. Come on, Dice, you got some cleaning up to finish..." Claire leaves the room, pulling Dice with her.

Emma and Riku are now alone in the room. "I guess DuskReaper 13's nightmare has caused those two to lose their memories of the dream," said Riku.

"Still, it doesn't make sense why we can still remember everything that happened within the dream, unless..."

Emma opens the box containing the Newmoon Rock and sees the rock emitting a dark glow. "This rock was doing what Great Uncle Allen said it would. Plus, it's nice to have a new upgrade to our powers."

Riku looks at his Fullmoon Rock, giving off a purple glow. "So, how did it feel obliterating DuskReaper 13 from the inside-out?"

Emma walks to the exit with a grin on her face. "It was surprisingly... satisfying."

She puts on her shades as she leaves the room.

Riku laughs. "I guess you would be. You didn't get the chance to launch the full-scale assault on Lickfairy's digestive system last time after what he did."

* * *

Naomi is in her lab as a BlackChop brings the Poké Ball containing David's Rapidash. "Excellent. Things are going according to plan. The Red Ranger's Rapidash has the physical characteristics needed for my weapon, but let's see if it has the mental capabilities."

Naomi puts the Poké Ball into the machine. Switching the machine on, it blasts a huge amount of LZ Energy at the Poké Ball, affecting the Pokémon within it.

"Pretty soon, BoneShaman, I will have my revenge..."

* * *

Despite the setback involving DuskReaper 13, the preparation for the Halloween Party is complete, enabling the twins to have a Halloween party at the Canalave Inn and invite some of the locals that Claire and the crew of the SeaBlade know...

At the Party, Julia is wearing a red cap, blue/white shirt over a black t-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers with her long black hair tied into a single pony tail behind her. Storm is sitting on Julia's shoulder wearing a red (Pikachu-sized) coat and Aluminum foil wrapped around his tail, right arm and left leg.

Claire is wearing a full-body Piplup costume as she notices Storm's costume. "Wow, I didn't expect you to see Storm dress up as the main character of the _**Iron-Tailed Alchemist**_."

"Well, it was either Storm wearing an orange jacket or this. Besides, both Storm and I love that show," said Julia. "The story of two Pikachu brothers: One Pikachu losing some of his limbs and tail while the brother turns into a Registeel when they attempted to bring their mother back to life and failed."

"But why are you dressed as a boy when you could be a proper Sexy Raichu?" Emma asks, dressed up in a black ninja costume with Umbreon designs.

"Preference," answered Julia. "Besides, cross-dressing runs in the family. It all started when my dad once dressed up as a girl just to sneak into the Celadon Gym. And one Halloween I remember, my mom once complained that my dad was prettier than she was when he dressed up as a girl in an orange dress with a blonde wig. What's more shocking was that some guys tried to hit on my dad."

Riku is wearing a purple tuxedo with a purple top hat with vampire fangs in his mouth. "Judging from the way you look and how Sarah calls you **SRR**, I'm not surprised."

"I've seen a picture of Julia's parents and they are quite good looking," said Claire.

Dice walks up to the others dressed up as a Samurai. "Guys, you're really missing the Drinking Game. Sarah has beaten Old Man Byron at the drinking game and it looks like Kyle's challenging Sarah next."

A still sober Sarah is wearing a full-body Ninetales costume as Kyle sits across the table wearing a full-body Arcanine Costume with an Admiral uniform over the fur. In front of them are two large mugs of Black Persian Beer. "Alright, Admiral Kyle Fang Jr., you're the last one. Beat me and you can claim my crown."

Alexis walks up to Sarah. "Sarah, if you drink any more Black Persian, we might get a repeat of the Leek Bashing Incident from the last Halloween we had in Verger."

Sarah smiles. "No worries. It's only one last game with Kyle."

Alexis is currently wearing a full-body Farfetch'd costume, with Leek included. "That's exactly what happened and what you said last year, and I can't believe I decided to wear the same Farfetch'd costume for the party. Why did Claire decide to lift the Alcohol ban tonight?"

"What's this _**Leek Bashing Incident**_?" Julia asks. "It sounds almost as bad as the _**Slateport Cake Incident**_."

Claire laughs. "Sarah plus Alcohol plus Leek plus losing to Kyle at the drinking game. If you still don't get it, check my YouTube account for the video I posted. It's got plenty of hits, in more ways than one."

David enters the party dressed up as a knight. "Guess who is back?"

The five Rangers look at David. "David, you've finished your walk?" asked Dice.

David scratches his head. "Yeah, it took me a while to realize that I shouldn't mope around and do nothing when I am still able to do something that could save Red King. Plus, I wouldn't miss this party for the world."

Claire smiles. "Happy Halloween, David."

**[End of 21]**

* * *

_**David**__: "Next time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..."_

**Dice: **"Ever since I left Fortree City, I've always wanted to see a Shaymin."

**Naomi:** "Before I face BoneShaman, I'm going to use you guys as my test subjects."

**Dice: **"Don't you ever stay dead, Puree?"

**Sarah: **"Here's something I prepared earlier..."

* * *

**[Post-Fanfic Segment - Poké Ranger Report: Claire Springfield]**

Claire happens to be working in her lab when she spots the reader.

"Oh, didn't expect to see you here this early. Welcome to my lab, as you know, I'm Claire Springfield. The fact that you're here means that you want to learn about my Poké Ranger Team. Let's start off with yours truly: Some say that I'm possibly the smartest Blue Ranger of all time, past, present and future..."

_(Flashback: Claire was sitting in the Pokémon Center drinking coffee.)_

"But before taking on the mantel of the Blue Ranger, I was a young Pokémon Trainer who almost became a champion, but I forfeited because I lost my drive to battle other Trainers. After all, being a genius means that I can find ways to win my battles, no matter how tough they are. But it takes away the fun of being in a Pokémon Battle..."

_(Claire, Shine and Naomi are at some ruins outside Veilstone City.)_

"After a while, I decided to use my intelligence to become a Pokémon Researcher and Archeologist. However, during one fateful expedition, I became responsible for releasing ZeroMew from the Lost Zone, causing him to possess my Brother and put Naomi in a coma."

_(Claire accidentally knocked over a Giratina Statue in some ruins near Veilstone City, causing the chain reaction that released ZeroMew from his dimensional prison. Giratina appeared in front of Claire.)_

"Giratina gave me the chance to become a Poké Ranger so that I can atone for that mistake that put my brother and Naomi in danger."

_(Claire stood on the deck of the S.S. SeaBlade with Sarah, Kyle and Alexis.)_

"Using the resources I have, I was able to develop the morphers and arsenal for my Poké Rangers Team with one mission in mind: Free my brother from ZeroMew's control and send that evil Mew back into the Lost Zone."

_(In Cerulean City, Claire morphs into her Blue Empoleon Ranger outfit.)_

"Well, that's enough about me for now. Next time, I'll go into details about the Twins. I hope you have learnt enough about me in this segment."

_(In Slateport, Claire threw a cake at the man who took the last Rage Candy Bar...)_

"And for the record, there are a few things I've done that I'm not proud of."

_(Promotional Poké Rangers Lost Zone Picture: Claire in her Ranger Suit _(minus her Empoleon helmet)_ is sitting on Iron Flygon's shoulder.)_

"Anyway, see you on our next report."


	22. Gracidea's Courage

**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years_

_With approval from Blaze Productions_

Disclaimers: Pokémon and related properties belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
Power Rangers Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM and related properties belong to Saban, Disney, BVS and etc.  
Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

_**A/N:**__ So yeah, this chapter has a small hint to what my next season is going to be like, but I'm anticipating that my next season will only get the proper start up once I get the English names of the Gen 5 Pokémon in BW._

* * *

_**Dice:**__ "Previously on __**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**_..._"_

Emma and Riku needed to stay overnight at the Canalave Harbor Inn to earn their inheritance from a great uncle. Since it was Halloween, they decided to have a party on that night.

During the preparations for the party, Emma, Riku, Dice and Claire were sent into the twisted Dream World of DuskReaper 13, a place that effectively isolated the Poké Rangers from the Lost Zone, effectively rendering their Morphers useless. Fortunately, Claire made special upgrades to the Shade Morphers, enabling the twins to use their Aura to power the Morphers and with rocks from NewMoon and FullMoon Island, the twins gain an upgrade to their Ranger powers that effectively turn the tide of the battle and eliminate DuskReaper 13.

Meanwhile, Naomi sent a squad of BlackChops to kidnap David's Rapidash, Red King...

* * *

**[22. Gracidea's Courage]**

Naomi is in her lab as she watches the Poké Ball gets infused with a heavy dose of energy from the Lost Zone. ZeroMew enters the lab.

"How is your new weapon coming along?"

Naomi has her arms crossed as she watches the experiment. "Everything is proceeding very smoothly. The Red Ranger's Rapidash is exactly what I needed for my weapon. With it, BoneShaman, the Cyborgs and even the Poké Rangers won't stand a chance against me. Pretty soon, I'm going to face BoneShaman and get the Generals back ASAP."

"I didn't know you cared for their well being," said ZeroMew.

"I don't," Naomi replied. "But I still need to get the pieces of my Megazord back from BoneShaman."

* * *

**Claire:**_ "A Mew was banished from this world by Arceus hundreds of years ago, until he was set free six months ago. The only ones who can protect the world from him are..."_

The Six Rangers activate their Morphers.

"**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**"

Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Black and Indigo Poké Rangers are fully morphed.

_**Alright let's go, it's time to turn it on,**_

The Red Ranger rides the Rapidash Rider, as the screen changes to David in his civilian clothes holding his Blazing Spears.

_**We set the record straight, we're gonna come through to right the wrong,  
(Yeah!) **_

The Yellow Ranger rides the Storm Rider Cycle, as the screen transitions to Julia in her civilian clothes wearing her Storm Gaunlets as she winks at the camera.

_**Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong,**_

The Blue Ranger rides on Iron Flygon as it flies through the sky, as the screen switches over to an unmorphed Claire holding her Emperor Claws.

_**We got it going on,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!)**_

The Green Ranger drives the Empoleon Humvee, as the screen changes to an unmorphed Dice holding his Leaf Sabers.

_**We won't let down, cause we're gonna set the pace.**_

The Indigo Ranger flies the Z-Jet Mk. II as it does a barrel roll in the sky, switching over to Riku in his civilian clothes holding his Psycho Bazooka as he fires a shot at the camera.

_**We're always on the case, putting that Mew in his place,  
(Yeah!) **_

The Black Ranger drives the DoomCruiser, switching over to Emma in her civilian clothes as she kisses her Umbreon helmet while holding her Lunar Fan.

_**Bad guys keep messing with their every move,**_

Kyle, Alexis and Sarah are on the deck of the SeaBlade

_**Poké Rangers never lose, always gonna show us through!**_

Storm suddenly jumps onto Alexis's head.

_**Stop these rangers,  
Here there's no need to fret, **_

ZeroMew, his four Generals and Naomi are facing BoneShaman, Plusorb and Minnet on a grassy field.

_**We're the ones that will make a way,  
Here to make change,**_

Plusorb and Minnet charge towards ZeroMew's group.

_**When there's trouble we don't quit,  
Come together to save the day,**_

Naomi morphs into the White Latias Ranger, engulfing the field in a bright light causing the screen to shatter.

_**Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!**_

The Red Ranger swings his Blazing Spears, creating an explosion that defeats a group of BlackChops surrounding him.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Yellow Ranger performs a flip with her LZ Blaster in her hand, accurately shooting at the BlackChops before perfectly landing on her feet.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!) (Yeah!)**_

The Blue Ranger performs a spin, swinging her Emperor Claws to form a vortex around the BlackChops, sending them flying off.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Green Ranger jumps up as he swings his Leaf Saber at the jumping BlackChops, striking them down.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Go, go, go, go, yeah!)**_

The Indigo Ranger creates an illusion substitute of himself that confuses the BlackChops before defeating them with a few shots form his Psycho Bazooka.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Black Ranger swings her Lunar Fan, creating a black Tornado that sends the BlackChops flying away.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone! **_

_**(Short Instrumental Solo)**_

The K-Bird and S-Dragon Megazords pose next to each other.

The J-Beast and H-Weather Megazords pose next to each other

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The six Rangers pose in front of the four Megazords.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**_

* * *

In the deepest part of Eterna Forest, the Green Sceptile Ranger is lying on the grass as he opens his eyes, looking up at the sky through his visor.

Sarah walks up to Dice. "You've been out for a while. But then again, being sent flying all the way here from Floaroma Town doesn't exactly give you a soft landing."

Dice slowly sits up, slightly disoriented. "Woah...I do not know how much more my head can take with this feeling."

Sarah laughs. "So, what exactly went wrong with the date?"

Dice groans as he recalls what happen earlier...

* * *

**[Flashback: Earlier]**

Emma and Dice arrived at the outskirts of Floaroma Town in front of a field of flowers.

Emma looked at the flower field. "Look at all of the flowers. Did you know that this place used to be a wasteland and a Shaymin was responsible for allowing flowers to bloom here?"

"I know. If we're lucky, we might find a Shaymin walking among the flowers," said Dice

"I don't think we can find a Shaymin here." Emma pointed out. "Even if there is one in the area, they are quite shy and they'll run away from you if it sees you."

Dice nods. "You have a point. But still, if I see at least one Shaymin in my life, I'd be satisfied because I made a promise I made to my sister before her death that one day I will meet a Shaymin and show her a Gracidea from the Shaymin. The least I could do for her now is put that Gracidea on her grave when I return to Fortree, to show that I can keep my promise."

Emma smiled. "That's so sweet, being the good brother you are."

"Ever since I left Fortree City, I've always wanted to see a Shaymin in its Sky Forme. Combining Nature with the Sky, just like my hometown. Still, it's nice to go on a date with you."

"Oh, did I say that we're on a date?" Emma grins. "To tell you the truth, I needed an excuse to avoid going to that boxing match in Eterna."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Eterna City Sports Arena, Claire, David, Julia, Storm, Riku, Alexis and Sarah were sitting in the seats with a great view of the boxing ring with ten minutes to go before Round 1.

"It's a pity that Dice and Emma couldn't be here with us," said Claire. "When I bought six tickets, I thought the six of us would be here."

"But then again, two Hitmonchans punching the crap out of each other doesn't appeal to Emma," said Sarah as she held her box of popcorn. "Still, it was nice of her to pass hers and Dice's ticket to Alexis and me."

"One would think it's a miracle that Emma convinced Dice to give me his ticket." Alexis was sitting next to Claire. "But if you think about it, it isn't considering who he is."

* * *

"Still, I should be thankful for the opportunity," said Dice. "I want to know a bit more about you like what do you like to do other than protecting ruins and relics."

"Okay... you're starting to sound a bit creepier than LickFairy when he stalked me," said Emma.

Dice shrugged. "So, what's the plan? Are we having Lunch or are we going to walk through the meadows until the others are finished?"

"Well..." Emma paused as a green-haired woman wearing a white dress with two pink flower hairpieces attached to her hair is standing next to her and Dice. "Oh boy, you're the last person I would expect to meet here."

"Is he your boyfriend, Emma?" asked the green-haired woman.

Emma blushed. "What? No! Come on, Dice! Let's go before this Old Bag misunderstands our situation!"

Emma pulls Dice with her as they ran away from the green-haired woman towards Eterna Forest. Dice is confused as he saw the woman's features, as she appears to be in her late-twenties, early-thirties. "Old Bag? She doesn't look old to me."

Emma frowned. "Trust me, Dice. She's older than she looks."

"You know her?" asked Dice.

"Yep and I'll leave it at that."

* * *

Naomi was standing in the middle of the Floaroma Meadow. With her were two monsters, a humanoid Tropius with Swellow wings on his back and an armored Meowth with a large coin on his head.

"As long as I, the Invincible TropicalStorm, am here, then no one can lay a finger on Mistress Naomi!"

Naomi groans as she does a face palm. "Didn't you get your ass kicked by The Great Purrie Version 2.0 earlier? I hardly call that invincible."

The humanoid Meowth with a large coin on his head grinned. The difference between the original Purrie and Version 2.0 is that the new Purrie is wearing armor and carrying a familiar golden-sheathed sword. "I am grateful to be back from the dead with more power than before. I doubt the Green Ranger can stand a chance against me now!"

"Well, the problem is that whenever BoneShaman brings you back, he forgets to give you an upgrade to deal with the Rangers," Naomi explains. "Fortunately, I was able to find your original monster plans and added my own upgrades to it. And as an added bonus, you will have a partner. His name is GallaBlade."

"GallaBlade?" Purrie looked around, expecting to find his partner. "I don't see him anywhere."

Suddenly, Purrie's sword speaks. "I am GallaBlade. Mistress Naomi was able to recover me from the bottom of the ocean off the coast of Hoenn and I am grateful to her. I hope to work with you to have our revenge against the Green Ranger."

Naomi nods. "Unfortunately, GallaBlade's original body is rusted up because he was trapped under the ocean for quite some time, so he had to revert to his Sword form, which is still pristine. But once he is in your hand, Purrie, you will become an unrivalled master of the sword. The Green Ranger will be no match for you."

"And on the plus side, I've learnt all of the Green Ranger's moves, so I'm itching for some revenge as well," added Gallablade.

"Is there a good reason why we're targeting the Green Ranger, Mistress Naomi?" TropicalStorm asked.

"Currently, four of the six Rangers have their powers upgraded," Naomi explained. "The Green and Yellow Rangers haven't got their new powers yet. And I can sense a strong Aura coming from the Yellow Ranger, meaning that she has more power that we could imagine. However, the Green Ranger is shows no signs of gaining any new powers at the moment, meaning that he is currently the weakest link. If we get to him before he gets his upgrade, at least we'll have one less Poké Ranger to worry about. Purrie, GallaBlade and TropicalStorm will lure away and eliminate the Green Ranger while I personally distract the other Rangers."

"How are you going to do that?"

Naomi holds up a Red Cherish Ball. "I have a new weapon I'm hoping to test out against them and I'm sure the Red Ranger would be interested in it."

* * *

Emma and Dice reached the halfway point along Route 205 after running away from the green-haired woman.

Emma stops running. "I'm lucky we weren't at the Cerulean Cape. The implications could have been much worst."

Dice does a fake pout. "You're not very good at denying, aren't you?"

"Oh, I'm good at denying," said Emma. "It's just that woman scares me more than Sarah, which was why I ran away."

Not wanting to probe into Emma's personal life, Dice decides to change the subject. "So, I heard that you got a new power-up like Claire and David."

Emma nods. "It's pretty dark and there are still a few new tricks to our new powers I have yet to find out."

"Only Julia and I don't have our upgrades. And with Julia undergoing special training with Sarah, I fear that I may be the only one who will be left behind."

"I'm sure you'll get yours soon. It just takes time."

Both Emma and Dice felt a strong gust of wind blowing past them as a green Tropius humanoid with Swellow wings lands in front of the two Rangers. "Well, well. Looks like I, the Invincible TropicalStorm, has spoilt a perfectly romantic scene."

Dice groaned. "Seriously, why couldn't you attack Eterna City instead of ruining this _'pretend'_ date?" Dice opened his PokéGear Morpher.

Emma puts on her Shade Morpher. "Actually, it would have been less awkward if you had come earlier before we met that woman."

Emma and Dice activate their Morphers. "**Lost Zone, Energize!**"

The Black and Green Rangers morph into their Ranger suits, ready to fight the Tropius monster.

"Alright, bring it on!" Dice yelled.

"Ha ha ha! You cannot defeat the Invincible TropicalStorm!" The Tropius monster flaps his wings, creating a powerful whirlwind that sends Dice flying towards Eterna Forest as TropicalStorm flies after him, leaving Emma alone on Route 205.

Emma shakes her head in frustration. "If I had known he would do that to Dice, I'd still say that he was a bit too late."

* * *

Riku's Shade Morpher beeped as he watched the match. Riku quickly answers it underneath the loud spectator cheers. "This better be good Emma. I have 50 bucks running on this match."

_Emma: "I'll keep it short. Dice is in trouble with a Tropius Monster, get over here now!"_

"Alright, we're on our way." Riku taps on Claire's shoulder. "Claire, Dice's in trouble."

Claire nods. "Alright, David, Julia, it's time to leave."

As the four Rangers are about to leave their seats, Julia is about to check her PokéGear to see if she has it when she noticed that it's missing. "What the? I was pretty sure I had my Morpher with me when I left the SeaBlade."

"Oh well, bad luck, Julia. I'll go tag along with them," said Sarah as she follows the other Rangers.

"Wait, why are you going with them?" asked Julia.

"Something tells me that I have to go into the Eterna Forest," Sarah answered. "You stay here with Alexis and relax for now. Besides, I need you to collect the winnings."

* * *

Claire, David, Riku and Sarah arrive at the southern part of Route 205 to meet up with Emma.

"Took you guys long enough. That Tropius monster has sent Dice flying into Eterna Forest."

Riku growled in frustration. "You could have mentioned that earlier, Sis. We just came from that direction."

"If we have time complain, we have time to find Dice and save his sorry butt," said Claire.

Claire, David, Riku, Emma and Sarah were about to run towards Eterna Forest when their path is blocked by the White Latias Ranger.

"What is it with you and standing in the middle of the road blocking our path, Naomi?" asked David.

"I can assume that you're not going to let us get to Dice," said Claire.

"I suppose I can let one of you pass since not all of you are Rangers," said the Latias Ranger.

"If you say so. Good luck, guys." Sarah runs past Naomi towards the forest, leaving the four Rangers against Naomi.

"I guess that settles it." Naomi looks at her opponents.

Claire and David open their PokéGear Morphers as the twins put on their Shade Morphers. "**Lost Zone, Energize**!"

The Blue, Red, Black and Indigo Rangers morphed into their Ranger Suits, facing off against the White Latias Ranger.

"It's time for us to end this here and now, Naomi," yelled David. "Return my Rapidash and this won't end too badly!"

"You'll get your Rapidash back in due time, Red Ranger," said Naomi. "Before I face BoneShaman, I'm going to use you guys as my test subjects." A seal appears in front of Naomi as a red armored Rapidash jumps out of the seal. Naomi jumps onto the Rapidash's back.

Despite the red armor worn by the Rapidash, David instantly recognizes his Rapidash. "Red King? What have you done with him?"

"At least you recognized this Rapidash, Red Ranger. But now, he is known as the **Rapidash Rider**!" Red King rears up, standing on his hind legs with Naomi calmly holding on. Once the Rapidash Rider slammed its feet onto the ground, Naomi pulls out a modified Cherish Ball. "Time to show you my latest creation: My **Adaptable Battlizer System**!"

Naomi activates the Cherish Ball as she jumps off Red King.

The red color on Naomi's Ranger suit expands, bringing out more red than white to her outfit. Then, red Latias wings appeared on Naomi's Latias Helmet and her cape disappears.

The Rapidash Rider glows as it suddenly transform into a mechanical Rapidash. The Rapidash's body quickly splits apart. The four limbs open up to form red arm and leg guards that were attached to Naomi's arms and legs. The body and head transform into a cannon with the head of a Rapidash as the weapon lands in the hands of the Latias Ranger.

"**Red Dragon Rider Ranger**!" Naomi tossed the cannon into the air, disappearing into a seal above her, waiting to be summoned. "Don't mind the design. It's only a prototype."

"I think this is the part where I say, _'We're boned'_," Claire said, raising her Emperor Claws. "Its one of those days that I wished I have some cake with me."

David steps forward. "Hang on... I'm the Red Ranger! I'm supposed to get the Battlizer! The Battlizer is my Rapidash, Red King! And she's the White Ranger!"

"David has a really good point," Riku added.

Emma groaned. "Why don't we beat the crap out of her and get Red King back?"

"I agree." Claire readies herself for battle. "Besides, if I find flaws in Naomi's Battlizer, I can make one that is even more awesome that the Battlizers used by your predecessors, David."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sarah entered the Eterna Forest, searching for Dice. "Hopefully the Rangers will be fine against Naomi."

A pack of the local bug Pokémon are making a mass exodus from a section of the forest as Sarah looked at that direction. "I'm guessing that Dice must be that way. There's no other reason why Pokémon would run away."

**[End Flashback]**

"And that's pretty much up to the point where I found you," finished Sarah.

Dice jumps up to his feet. "I want to cut of those wings of that Tropius monster once I find him. Then, I'll see how he likes it without his fancy ability to fly."

"Green Ranger!" Both Sarah and Dice look up to see The Great Purrie standing on a tree branch.

Dice groans. "Don't you ever stay dead, Puree?"

The Great Purrie holds out his sheathed sword. "Ha! You think you are so confident that you can beat me now? It's time for you to say hello to my little friend!"

Purrie unsheathes his sword as Dice recognizes the sword. "No, it can't be..."

The sword speaks. "I'm glad you recognize me, Green Ranger. It's me, GallaBlade and I've been itching for some revenge!"

"Uh-oh, now I'm in trouble," Dice is still morphed in his Ranger suit, so he pulls out his Leaf Sabers. "But hopefully, Puree is as incompetent as ever."

* * *

Back in Floaroma Town, the Red Dragon Rider Ranger faces off against the David, Claire, Emma and Riku.

"Let's start off with a pair of swords that all of us should be familiar with." A titanium sword and a sword with a Red star on the handle appear in Naomi's hands. "**Torch Sword** and **Flame Sword**!"

David instantly recognized the weapons. "What the hell?"

Swinging both swords, Naomi flings two red shockwaves that sends the other Rangers flying back.

"How did you get those weapons?" asked David as he slowly stands up.

"Oh, you didn't know? When I createdthis Battlizer, I also decided to use the Lost Zone to infuse the spirits of every Red Ranger in existence into it, enabling me to use any of their weapons."

David looks at Claire. "What do we do next?"

"The only thing we can do." The Blue Ranger opens her PokéGear. "**Let's Prime It Up**!"

* * *

The Green Sceptile Ranger clashes blades with the Great Purrie. With his newfound sword skills thanks to GallaBlade, Purrie easily parries each attack from Dice.

Dice jumps back, putting some distance between himself and Purrie. _'Guess I'm going to have to disarm Puree before I can do anything else.'_

Before Dice could make his next move, TropicalStorm flies in and attacks the Green Ranger from behind. The impact knocks Dice to the ground.

TropicalStorm lands next to the Great Purrie. "Ha ha ha ha! I, the invincible TropicalStorm, have single-handedly taken out the Green Ranger!"

The Great Purrie stares at TropicalStorm in disbelief. "You took out the Green Ranger? I was fighting him before you stole our scalp!"

Dice gets up, ready for to fight against his opponents. "Tsk, you guys aren't playing fair, you know?"

"_Spirit of the Leafeon_!" Suddenly a Leafeon Spirit attacks both TropicalStorm and the Great Purrie, catching them off guard.

"I agree that two against one isn't a fair fight." Sarah walks into the forest clearing and stands next to Dice. Sarah raises the sleeves of her orange jacket, revealing a pair of black fingerless gloves on her hands, each with orange device near the knuckle-guards. "Puree, I know you're weak, but you can really be a pest, making the job hard for Dice and I'm here to exterminate you."

The Great Purrie growls at Sarah. "Ha, you think you can take me on? You're not even a Poké Ranger! I dare you to try and defeat me!"

"Well, here's something I prepared earlier." Sarah pulls out a small green disk from her pocket and fits the disk into the orange device on her left glove. "**Paw Morpher Activate: Energy Ball Installed.**" Sarah clenches her left fist. "**Call to the Spirits of the Pokémon! Aura Drive, Unleash!**" Sarah uses her right hand to press a button on the orange device.

The gloves emit a green aura that engulfs Sarah, blinding everyone in the clearing. As the light dissipates, Sarah is nowhere to be seen...

"_No challenge too great, no battle too fierce..."_

Dice, Purrie and Tropical Thunder look around the area, all three wondering where Sarah disappeared to.

"_The greater your power, the greater your rivals..."_

A green and yellow blur runs around behind the trees surrounding Dice, Purrie and Tropical Thunder.

"_Far from all things ordinary..."_

Suddenly, the green and yellow blur runs up to Purrie and kicks him in the face, knocking him to the ground. The assailant is wearing a predominantly green Ranger suit with the middle section colored yellow, along with a green scarf designed like a leaf around her neck, a green skirt with a green belt in the middle, white gloves with brown arm-guards and brown leg-guards with boots. Her helmet is yellow with a black visor, brown eyes, green Leafeon ears and a small green leaf swirl above the visor.

The Leafeon Ranger stamps her feet onto the ground as she gets into a battle pose. "**Aura Drive Forest Green Leafeon Ranger**!"

Dice is surprised by the appearance of another Green Ranger. "Sarah, you're a Ranger?"

Sarah looks at Dice. "Actually, this was supposed to be one of your backup Morphers when the Cyborgs disabled it, but I couldn't get them finished in time. Fortunately, I took the time play around with one of them in the lab and I decided to take this **Prototype Paw Morpher** as a just in case. I'll keep the weakling off your back while you deal with your flying problem."

Dice nods. "Thanks, Sarah."

TropicalStorm flies off as Dice chases after the Tropius monster, leaving Sarah to face off against The Great Purrie.

"No! No! No! Not another Green Ranger! I hate Green Rangers! I had enough of having nightmares of getting the beat down by many different Green Rangers while I was at the other side!" The Great Purrie desperately tries to unsheathe GallaBlade's sword from his sheath. "Come on out, you useless piece of rusty metal!"

"Don't you ever call me useless piece of rusty metal, you worthless cat!" GallaBlade retorted.

Purrie pulls out the GallaBlade with a lot of force. However, he is unable to keep the sword in his grip due to the amount of force he used to pull GallaBlade out.

"You imbecile!" The Gallablade sword flies into the nearby river. "Damn it, not again! Now my sword form is going to get rusty!"

The sword sinks into the river. With ally/weapon gone, the Great Purrie looks at Sarah, begging for forgiveness. "Did I say _'I hate Green Rangers'_? I mean to say _'Let's be friends with all Green Rangers'_!"

"Are you asking me to forgive you? How sweet, but you do know that you're our enemy and a disgrace, so for the sake of the world, I'll happily put you out of your misery." In each of the Leafeon Ranger's hands are two green balls of energy. "_**Energy Ball Barrage**_!"

Sarah slams the two Energy Balls at the Great Purrie's stomach, breaking his armor. Sarah grins under her helmet. "Goodbye, Puree."

The Great Purrie is engulfed within the two Energy balls, causing a huge explosion that vaporized him for the fourth time. At the same time, the immense power of the attack quickly shorts out the Paw Morpher, causing Sarah to demorph.

Sarah shrugs off the loss of power. "Oh well, guess the prototype couldn't even handle 30% of my Aura."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dice is still chasing after TropicalStorm. Dice is at a huge disadvantage, since his opponent is capable of flight.

"You can't touch me, Green Ranger," taunts TropicalStorm.

"Damn you." Dice pulls out his LZ Blaster and fires a few shots at TropicalStorm, but the flying Tropius monster evades the shots. TropicalStorm flies towards Dice at high speed and knocks him down using Aerial Ace.

"How am I going to fight an opponent who flies?" As Dice slowly picks himself off the ground, he notices a white glow to his left. Dice takes a closer look at the glow, which turns out to be a Shaymin holding a glowing Gracidea flower in its mouth. "A Shaymin with a Gracidea? What is it doing in a place like this?"

Dice closes his eyes, thinking it was a hallucination from a possible concussion he received when he crashed into the forest earlier. As Dice opens his eyes, all he sees is the glowing Gracidea near his left hand. Dice recalls his conversation with Emma earlier about Shaymin...

'_If I see at least one Shaymin in my life, I'd be satisfied because I made a promise I made to my sister before her death that one day I will meet a Shaymin and show her a Gracidea from the Shaymin.'_

Dice smiles. "Well, I don't know if that was real or it's in my head, but a glowing Gracidea in front of me must be a good sign." Dice stands up. "Either way, I should be grateful for this gift." Dice raises the Gracidea flower above his head. "**Let's Prime It Up**!"

The spirit of a Sky Forme Shaymin engulfs the Green Ranger. Most of Dice's Ranger suit suddenly turns white, with the gloves and boots remaining green. The leaf symbol remains on the Green Ranger suit as a red scarf appears around the Green Ranger's neck. The Sceptile helmet undergoes a metamorphosis into a Shaymin Sky Forme Helmet, turning mostly white with a green Mohawk and additional white wings on the sides.

Dice flies around as he pulls out his two Leaf Sabers, ready for battle. "**Prime Mode: Forest Green Shaymin Ranger**!"

TropicalStorm is flying above the newly transformed Green Shaymin Ranger. "What? I thought he hasn't got his power up yet!"

Dice looks at his new upgrade. "Let's see if I can fly." Dice looks up at TropicalStorm. The Green Ranger suddenly flies upwards towards his opponent with his two Leaf Sabers. Dice flies past TropicalStorm, at Mach 2, creating a sonic boom that throws the Tropius monster off balance.

"Not bad. I can go faster than the speed of sound!" Dice looks at TropicalStorm. He prepares his Leaf Sabers. "Let's finish this with something I learnt from GallaBlade: **Psycho Night Slicer**!"

Dice flings a barrage of purple and black energy blade projectiles at TropicalStorm, hitting the monster with a direct hit and at the same time, cutting off TropicalStorm's wings.

"Oh crud!" With the loss of his wings to keep him flying, TropicalStorm crash lands to the ground. TropicalStorm roars. "Damn you, Green Ranger! You've made me real angry now! **Power of the Lost Zone, Maximize**!"

TropicalStorm enlarges himself, towering over the forest. "I'll destroy this forest and everything around it!"

Dice safely lands on his feet and presses the Zord summoning button on his PokéGear. "I'm not letting you destroy anything, let alone Eterna Forest.** S-Dragon, Unleash**!"

The S-Dragon Zords have been summoned in the skies above Eterna Forest.

Temporal Dialga's body splits apart. All four of Dialga legs merge to form a pair of legs. Spatial Palkia's head and neck split from the body as Ghost Giratina merges with Palkia's torso, forming a new head and neck. The merged pair of legs fuses with Palkia's legs, forming the legs of the Megazord. Dialga's head and neck merges with the right side of the Megazord, forming the right arm while Palkia's head and neck merge with the left side of the Megazord, forming the left arm. Dialga's back wing appears on the Dialga arm, forming a shield while Palkia's wings merge together, forming a sword in the Palkia arm.

Dice sits inside the Giratina cockpit. "**S-Dragon Megazord, Formation Complete**!"

TropicalStorm charges towards the S-Dragon Megazord. The Megazord pulls out the Palkia Wing Sword and swings the blade at TropicalStorm. The sword hits TropicalStorm, sending the Tropius monster flying backwards. Dice aims the Dialga arm at his target. "**Time Cannon**!"

The Dialga arm fires the time-stopping blast at TropicalStorm before he could land, freezing him in midair. The S-Dragon Megazord prepares to do it's finisher on TropicalStorm. "I'm predicting a chance of clear skies and a painful trip to the Lost Zone, TropicalStorm. **Broken-Space Wrack Down**!"

The S-Dragon Megazord tackles the weakened monster. The impact of the attack banishes TropicalStorm into the Lost Zone as the monster flies into a dimensional hole that quickly appears and disappears.

"And that's it for the weather," Dice said, snapping his fingers. "Back to you, Claire..."

* * *

Despite using their upgrades, Naomi easily strikes down her four opponents with a pair of red drumsticks with sword blades on the ends thanks to the tremendous power of her Battlizer.

"I can't believe we just got our butts kicked by a pair of Drumstick-like Swords," said the Black Darkrai Ranger.

"What do you expect? Red King is the strongest Rapidash of all time! I would know that because I trained him," the Red Groudon Ranger said.

"This wouldn't have happened if Julia is here!" said the Indigo Cresselia Ranger.

The Blue Kyogre Ranger stands up. "Alright guys, stand back. I'm going one-on-one against her." Claire runs past her teammates, swiping Riku's Blaster from his holster. "Riku, lend me your Blaster."

Riku notices that his Blaster is now missing. "What the...?"

Claire charges towards Naomi dual-wielding Riku's and her own Blasters. "**Ho-oh FlameVest**!" The protective red-green Ho-oh themed vest appears around Claire's chest.

"You think you can beat me by yourself?" Naomi exchanges the swords for a pair of red Blasters. "**Heat Blasters**!"

Claire runs towards Naomi with her Blaster pointing at Naomi, but Naomi raises one of her Heat Blasters in return. Both Rangers fire their blasters at each other, the projectiles clash, causing a deflection that sent the projectiles flying off in a different direction. As the two opposing Rangers are at point-blank range with each blaster pointing at each other's helmets, Claire and Naomi attempted to fire their blasters, but they instinctively use their free Blaster to knock the blaster in front of their face, disrupting their respective aims, sending two stray projectile blasts in different directions.

"You're not the Claire Springfield I remembered before my coma," said Naomi. "What changed?"

Claire grins. "I grew up. I figured that there are more things I can do that build things can just simply blow up for my amusement."

"Good, then it saves me from pounding some sense into your head." Naomi performs a flip jump backwards. During the jump, Naomi fuses her red Blasters together, forming a red Rifle. "How do you like this?" Naomi fires the rifle at hitting Claire in the chest with the impact of the shot sending her flying backwards.

Fortunately, Claire is wearing the Ho-oh FlameVest, protecting her from most the Fire-type damage from the rifle shot. "Whoa, where have I seen that weapon before?

Naomi instantly appears in front of Claire as the Blue Ranger is suddenly hit upwards by the rear of the rifle. Naomi spins the rifle around and aims it at Claire. "Eat this." Naomi fires the rifle at Claire. The impact of that blast causes the Ho-oh FlameVest to short out, causing it to disappear.

Claire tries to stand up for another round but the damage she received causes her to demorph out of her Ranger suit. Naomi points the Flareon Battle Rifle at Claire. The other Rangers are too far away to intervene. Surprisingly, Naomi lowers the rifle. "I could kill you, but it's more fun to see minions with less intelligence try to beat the Smartest Woman in Sinnoh. Besides, I want to save my best attacks for BoneShaman."

"Until next time..." A seal forms around Naomi as she teleports away.

Claire silently laughs at herself. "_'The Smartest Woman in Sinnoh'_? That's a title I never thought I would hear again."

David breaths a sigh of relief despite the loss against Naomi. "At least you're alive, Red King."

Suddenly, the Green Shaymin Ranger flies in, landing in front of the other Rangers. "Damn, looks like I missed the party."

* * *

The Rangers return to Eterna City, where Julia, Alexis and Storm are in the Pokémon Center.

"So, how did it go without your leader?" asked Julia.

"Badly," said David. "If you also include the fact that Naomi used Red King against us."

Dice on the other hand is very positive. "I did pretty fine. At least I got my power-up!"

Emma frowns. "Yes, you don't have to rub it in our faces, Dice."

Julia notices that someone is missing. "By the way, didn't Sarah tag along with you guys?"

Claire and the other Rangers look around, noticing that the person in question is missing. "Come to think of it, where is Sarah?" Dice mentioned.

* * *

Near the Eterna City entrance to Eterna Forest, Sarah is sitting on a bench. The green-haired woman wearing two Gracideas on each side on her head walks towards Sarah, her white dress flowing with the wind.

"Master Shermie, it's been a while."

The green-haired woman nods as she sits next to Sarah. "It has, Sarah. I haven't seen you since you've graduated to be a Master. It feels as though it was yesterday when I taught you as my student."

Sarah nods. "I guess I should thank you for sending in your Shaymin spirit to help Dice."

"I did what was necessary," Shermie said. "Besides, I was eavesdropping on his conversation with Emma earlier and I figured I could send him a gift. By the way, you should remind Emma that I'm only 39, so I'm not that old."

Sarah laughs. "I'll keep that in mind." Sarah looks at her former teacher. "I wonder, once ZeroMew is defeated, do you think the broken bond between the two clans would ever be fixed?"

"Only time will tell, Sarah. For now, focus on your task of helping the Poké Rangers defeat ZeroMew. Once that is done, you are free to do whatever you want."

**[End of 22]**

* * *

_**Emma**__: "Next time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..."_

**Claire: **"Oh boy. That's way higher than my clearance level."

**Julia:** "Normally, I would keep my Ranger life away from my personal life, but it seems that even that is a hard ask."

**Alex: **"You've certainly learnt a few new tricks with your Aura, Sis..."

**Julia: **"Let's Prime it up!"

* * *

**[Post-Fanfic Segment - Poké Ranger Report: Riku & Emma Blight]**

We return to Claire's Lab as Claire is wearing her Blue Lab coat as she eats a Rage Candy Bar. She then notices the reader, forcing her to hide her snack.

"Riku and Emma Blight: The Indigo Dawn Espeon and Black Twilight Umbreon Rangers."

_(Emma is standing on top of the Ruins of Alph, while Riku is standing in front of the hidden base near Mt. Silver.)_

"Emma is a Treasure Protector while Riku... I'm not exactly sure what he does, but I do know he works for me."

_(Emma is holding an antique vase while Riku is doing maintenance to the Z-Jet Mk. II.)_

"But I do know that he is a decent Pokémon Coordinator..."

_(The Black and Indigo Rangers are surrounded by an army of BlackChops, BruteChokes and KnightChamps in the middle of a rocky terrain...)_

Claire paused as she noticed that Riku and Emma were sitting at a nearby table eating some cup noodles.

"Erm, what are you two doing here?" asked Claire.

"Our names were mentioned, so we decided to come here," said Riku.

"Plus, we needed to talk to you about Sarah," Emma added. "You never mention that she's going to be in the next season..."

Claire groaned. "Didn't you two get the email saying about our guest appearances next season?"

The twins run off to the nearby computers to check their emails as Claire smiled at the camera. "Anyway, see you on our next report."

_(Promotional Poké Rangers Lost Zone Picture: Emma and Riku in their Ranger suits _(minus their helmets)_ are standing on top of the Z-Jet Mk. II.)_

Claire takes another bite from her Rage Candy Bar.


	23. Time for the Yellow Ranger Dance

**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years_

_With approval from Blaze Productions_

Disclaimers: Pokémon and related properties belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
Power Rangers Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM and related properties belong to Saban, Disney, BVS and etc.  
Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

_**A/N:**__ Julia: The final Ranger to receive her Prime Mode upgrade and a few small hints on her personal history, not that everyone who reads this fanfic can already guess her identity. :D _

_Oh yeah, before I forget, there is a special appearance by a regular ally of Genesis Overload Poké Rangers._

* * *

_**Riku:**__ "Last time on __**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**_..._"_

Dice and Emma decided to go on a _'pretend'_ date near Floaroma Town, but Dice ends up getting ambushed by one of Naomi's monsters, sending him flying into the Eterna Forest.

The other Rangers were at a boxing match in Eterna when they got the call from Emma. With her morpher missing, Julia is left behind as Claire, Riku and David travel to Floaroma Town with Sarah tagging along to rescue Dice. However, as they try to rescue Dice, their path was blocked by Naomi, who challenges the four Rangers to a battle against her new Battlizer.

At the same time, Sarah catches up with Dice and assists against the monsters sent to defeat him. During the battle, Dice receives a Gracidea flower, enabling him to power up to become the Forest Green Shaymin Ranger and defeat Tropical-Storm...

* * *

**[23. Time for the Yellow Ranger Dance]**

Claire, Sarah, Alexis and Kyle were having a small meeting in the Lab.

"Maybe I should ask Julia, David and Dice to go home and visit their families."

Sarah, Alexis and Kyle were surprised at Claire's idea. "Wait, are you sure it is a good idea? I don't want them to think that we're dissolving this team before we've beaten ZeroMew," said Sarah.

"I need a reasonable excuse to get them off the ship without raising any suspicion so that I can divert as much of the SeaBlade's power to **AMU** as possible."

"It must be something big if you need to boost **AMU**'s power," said Kyle.

Claire nods. "With less people on the ship to inconvenience, it should give me enough power for me to make another attempt at something illegal. The last time I did this, I had Palkia and Giratina's help. And we got detected on purpose when I reactivated a certain Morpher linked to their system. I'm sure this time they would have increased their security protocols to prevent another breach, so this might require my full concentration to bypass their security."

"Is there anything you need us to do?" asked Alexis.

Claire removed a USB disk out of her console and gave the device to Sarah. "Sarah, I need you to help me look for a person. I've been calling around and our friend from Blackthorn Gym told me that this person has a decent collection of rare videos of past Poké Ranger battles. I never asked for a name just in case someone was listening in to my call, but I did get a known location where I can find him. All you need to do is give him the memory stick and tell him that I sent you."

Claire wrote down the address on a piece of paper and passed it to Sarah. Sarah instantly recognized the address. "You're kidding, right? Should I ask Julia to help me on this one?"

Claire shrugged. "I don't think we'll be anticipating any trouble, but I suppose it's a good idea, just to be safe. And while you're at it, tell the others to go to Mahogany Town to collect my shipment of Rage Candy Bars."

"Don't you have a half a crate of those stored in the pantry?" asked Kyle.

Claire nods. "Yeah, but it's a good excuse to get the others off the ship. If there are less people on the ship, there's more power for me to use."

* * *

**Claire:**_ "A Mew was banished from this world by Arceus hundreds of years ago, until he was set free six months ago. The only ones who can protect the world from him are..."_

The Six Rangers activate their Morphers.

"**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**"

Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Black and Indigo Poké Rangers are fully morphed.

_**Alright let's go, it's time to turn it on,**_

The Red Ranger rides the Rapidash Rider, as the screen changes to David in his civilian clothes holding his Blazing Spears.

_**We set the record straight, we're gonna come through to right the wrong,  
(Yeah!) **_

The Yellow Ranger rides the Storm Rider Cycle, as the screen transitions to Julia in her civilian clothes wearing her Storm Gauntlets as she winks at the camera.

_**Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong,**_

The Blue Ranger rides on Iron Flygon as it flies through the sky, as the screen switches over to an unmorphed Claire holding her Emperor Claws.

_**We got it going on,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!)**_

The Green Ranger drives the Empoleon Humvee, as the screen changes to an unmorphed Dice holding his Leaf Sabers.

_**We won't let down, cause we're gonna set the pace.**_

The Indigo Ranger flies the Z-Jet Mk. II as it does a barrel roll in the sky, switching over to Riku in his civilian clothes holding his Psycho Bazooka as he fires a shot at the camera.

_**We're always on the case, putting that Mew in his place,  
(Yeah!) **_

The Black Ranger drives the DoomCruiser, switching over to Emma in her civilian clothes as she kisses her Umbreon helmet while holding her Lunar Fan.

_**Bad guys keep messing with their every move,**_

Kyle, Alexis and Sarah are on the deck of the SeaBlade

_**Poké Rangers never lose, always gonna show us through!**_

Storm suddenly jumps onto Alexis's head.

_**Stop these rangers,  
Here there's no need to fret, **_

ZeroMew, his four Generals and Naomi are facing BoneShaman, Plusorb and Minnet on a grassy field.

_**We're the ones that will make a way,  
Here to make change,**_

Plusorb and Minnet charge towards ZeroMew's group.

_**When there's trouble we don't quit,  
Come together to save the day,**_

Naomi morphs into the White Latias Ranger, engulfing the field in a bright light causing the screen to shatter.

_**Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!**_

The Red Ranger swings his Blazing Spears, creating an explosion that defeats a group of BlackChops surrounding him.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Yellow Ranger performs a flip with her LZ Blaster in her hand, accurately shooting at the BlackChops before perfectly landing on her feet.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!) (Yeah!)**_

The Blue Ranger performs a spin, swinging her Emperor Claws to form a vortex around the BlackChops, sending them flying off.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Green Ranger jumps up as he swings his Leaf Saber at the jumping BlackChops, striking them down.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Go, go, go, go, yeah!)**_

The Indigo Ranger creates an illusion substitute of himself that confuses the BlackChops before defeating them with a few shots form his Psycho Bazooka.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Black Ranger swings her Lunar Fan, creating a black Tornado that sends the BlackChops flying away.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone! **_

_**(Short Instrumental Solo)**_

The K-Bird and S-Dragon Megazords pose next to each other.

The J-Beast and H-Weather Megazords pose next to each other

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The six Rangers pose in front of the four Megazords.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**_

* * *

Julia and Sarah are walking along Route 25 towards Cerulean Cape.

"I never thought I would say this, but your Aura training is progressing really well," said Sarah. You've completed within a week what it took me a month to learn. But then again, you didn't really need to learn the basics since you're already familiar with Aura."

Julia rubs the back of her head in embarrassment. "Yeah, but I get the feeling that I'm still not as good as my Dad. The only reason why my Aura abilities are starting to grow at this moment is because of the battles I've been through as a Poké Ranger. Initially, I could only sense emotions if I concentrate hard enough. Like the time I fought the monster that killed Dice's Sister? You know, Rosassin?"

_**[Flashback: Chapter 12]**_

_Rosassin was trying to escape from Dice and Julia, but Dice jumped up and swung his Leaf Sabers at Rosassin's torso. However, the Rotom mask disappears as Rosassin's body suddenly turns into dust, leaving no trace of the monster._

_Dice and Julia stand back to back, watching out for any movement from the enemy in their blind spots._

"_You fiend!" yelled Dice. "Come out and face me like a real Pokémon!"_

"_Dice." Julia shook her head in disagreement. "That is not how you take revenge. If you want revenge, this is how you do it." Julia calmly summons the Thunder Hammer. "My name is Julia Katsumoto!"_

_Julia spun the large mallet over her head before lowering the weapon. "For the sake of Dice's sister and David, I will make you pay for your sins in the depths of hell!"_

_Julia suddenly senses movement from the bushes in front of her. Concentrating on that area as hard as she could, Julia used her basic Aura ability to sense a deep amount of malicious intent coming from the bushes, which is an indicating where Rosassin was hiding there at that moment._

"_Taste my __**Thunder Hammer**__! _**Storm Buster**_!" Julia slammed the Thunder Hammer onto the ground, creating a powerful shockwave moving towards Rosassin's location. The shockwave created a small explosion that sends Rosassin flying out of his hiding place._

_**[End Flashback]**_

Julia continues. "After that, somehow, I anticipate some of my opponent's next moves, though I would usually get hit first before I could react. Then, it was that battle with GallaBlade that really pushed me to my limits..."

_**[Flashback: Chapter 19]**_

_Outside Meteor Falls, Julia and Dice faced off against a possessed Mourai Meowth holding GallaBlade's Sword form._

"_Not bad, Yellow Ranger. You are fast, but now that I've seen it, I can beat it." Mourai jumps up, with the sword rose to cut down the Yellow Ranger. "Die, Yellow Ranger!"_

_Somehow, Julia could anticipate the sword's movement, as she swiftly caught the sword with her two hands before the Blade could hit her helmet. Julia grinned under her helmet. "Not bad. I just caught the sword with my own hands without blinking."_

"_Impossible!" Mourai screamed. "Not only are you fast, you can anticipate my moves, Yellow Ranger."_

"_Sorry, Mourai, but you're going to have to let go of the sword now."_

_Julia swung her arms, causing Mourai to be disarmed. The sword did not break, but the impact of the fall caused Mourai to hit the ground._

"_I see, you're not only fast, but you're proficient in Aura. Now I know your secret..." Mourai collapsed._

_

* * *

"__Alright, I'm going to put the sword back in." Dice slowly puts the sword in its sheath, but he accidentally touched the hilt. "Uh-oh. I touched the sword..."_

_Julia could see a dark aura that engulfed the Green Ranger, enabling GallaBlade to posses Dice. "Dice, no!"_

_

* * *

__Dice slowly spun both GallaBlade's Sword and his Leaf Saber in his hands as Julia slowly watched Dice, trying to sense what he's going to do next. __'Is he going to attack with his own weapon or the sword?'_

_Dice swings the GallaBlade at Julia. She quickly parried the weapon with her LZ Blade. Sensing an opening on Dice's other side, Julia swung the Storm Boomerang at the opening, but Dice swiftly blocks the weapon with his Leaf Saber. The weapons continue to clash as Julia and Dice are attacking and defending with every move their make._

'_Damn, he's fast and he's showing no signs of slowing down. I have to stop GallaBlade now!'_

_Julia swings her LZ Blade at the GallaBlade sword, hoping to hit it with enough force to kick it off Dice's hand, but Dice used his Leaf Saber to parry Julia's attack and quickly retaliated by swinging the GallaBlade at Julia's arm. Julia quickly kicks Dice in the stomach as she quickly used her Storm Boomerang to deflect the GallaBlade, but the force of the swing pushes Julia backwards. The impact at high speeds forced both Rangers to fly backwards, each Ranger hitting trees that stopped their momentum._

_Julia slowly catches her breath. __'This is bad. Even if I can sense his next move, he will eventually move so fast that I won't be able to react in time to defend myself. I guess I have no choice but to go all out or I'll die...'_

"_I see...you couldn't get my sword off me, so you moved yourself backwards to evade it and kick me away." Dice slowly gets up. "But I won't fall for that same trick again, Yellow Ranger."_

_**[End Flashback]**_

"Strangely, ever since we've started Aura training, I haven't got the chance to perform my duties as a Poké Ranger because my morpher is missing," Julia said.

"Yeah, about that..." Sarah takes out Julia's PokéGear Morpher from her pocket. "I got Storm to take it from you because I was afraid that your new abilities might affect your Morpher.."

"Was that really necessary? I wouldn't have planned to use my new abilities unless I'm sure I can do it," said Julia. "How could you deny me from doing my job as a Ranger?"

"Patience, young Riolu," teased Sarah. "You'll get your chance soon."

Julia groans as she takes back her Morpher from Storm. "Don't pull that Star Wars quote on me, Obi-Wan Mewobi."

Sarah decides to change the subject. "Anyway, we better pick up the pace. The sooner we see this Poké Maniac living at the cape, the sooner we can get back to the SeaBlade."

"So, why do we need to see Bill?"

"It's something Claire wanted me to do. And how did you guess it was Bill?"

"The only PokéManiac who lives near a Lighthouse at the Cerulean Cape is Bill," Julia explains. "And technically, he doesn't live inside the Lighthouse because it once got demolished. He now lives in the cottage that is next to the rebuilt Lighthouse."

Sarah rolls her eyes. "To-may-to, To-mah-to."

Julia rubs her chin. "Speaking of food, I wonder what I should cook for Bill this time."

"You've cooked for Bill before?"

Julia nods. "Yeah. Once he was invited by my parents to a dinner that I cooked and he liked my food so much that he actually thought I was a professional chef. He told me that if I do ever visit him, I am free to use his kitchen. So, what should I make for him this time, Yakisoba or Chow Mein?"

'_I knew it was a good idea to ask Julia to tag along with me. It would feel less awkward if I just drop by with something for him.'_

"So, how do you know Bill?" asked Julia.

"Oh, actually I met him through a couple of friends of mine at my Grandfather's Eevee Ranch in Sinnoh."

"Your grandfather must be good at breeding Eevees if he has an Eevee Ranch," Julia comments.

"My Grandfather does it as a hobby and turned it into a decent business among the many things he does," Sarah explained. "He plans to pass the Ranch on to me, which was why I was sent to the Eevee Capital in Verger, Eon City. That's what led me to that first encounter with Duo."

Julia spots the lighthouse over the horizon. "There's the Lighthouse. Not far to go..."

* * *

Julia and Sarah walk up to the large doors to lighthouse and Julia presses the doorbell. A voice speaks from the nearby intercom. "Who's there?"

Julia replies. "It's me, Bill."

_Bill: "Very funny. And who shall I be?"_

"It's me, Julia."

_Bill: "Oh, yes, very good, but your impression of me is much better."_

Julia sighs. "It's Julia K, from the Cerulean Gym."

_Bill: I know. Still, it's an unexpected surprise. I didn't know you're the one that Miss Springfield sent to deliver a package."_

"Actually, it's my friend who has business with you," corrects Julia. "I'm just tagging along. You mind if I cook some lunch?"

"Well, come on in. I'm happy to try some of your delicious food again." The large doors open, granting entry to Julia and Sarah.

As Sarah and Julia enter the lighthouse, Julia senses a large amount of killing intent in from the ocean. She looks at that direction and spots what appears to be a small flapping object pestering a Gyarados. Thinking what she felt came from the Gyarados since its being pestered, Julia enters the Lighthouse.

* * *

Julia, Sarah and Bill are sitting in the dining room with the table and food set up for four people, with one empty seat.

"I thought you said you have a guest?" asked Julia.

"He's on his way. I thought he would be here by the time you finished cooking."

The doorbell rings. "Oh, he's here. I'll go and answer the door."

Bill leaves the dining room to answer the door as Julia suddenly senses a familiar aura. Julia quickly hides underneath the table as Bill returns with his guest, a black-haired man wearing a red cap and a white lab coat.

"I believe that your sister is...huh?" Bill notices that Julia is missing. "Where did Julia go?"

Sarah looks around. "I think she went to the little Pikachu's room," Sarah lied.

Not believing Sarah, the man checks under the dining table and finds Julia hiding underneath. Speaking in a mock Johto Accent, the man said, "Hello, hello, hello. What's all this here, then?"

Julia frowns at her twin brother. "What does it look like, Alex?"

Alex speaks in his normal accent. "What it looks like and what it is are often two separate things. So, at least let me see your face when I try out some of that cooking that I haven't tasted for a while."

* * *

After a tasty meal, Sarah, Julia, Alex and Bill are sitting at the table.

"It's been a while since you were back in Kanto, Sis."

"Well, circumstances brought me here," said Julia.

Alex rubs his chin. "I wager that it must be something that involves Bill, right?"

"Not answering," Julia replied.

Not wanting to be around an awkward sibling reunion, Bill decides to excuse himself. "Well, thank you for making such a wonderful meal, Julia," said Bill. He then looks at Sarah. "And Sarah, I can pass you the files that your friend wants, but I'm told that you needed to pass something to me first before I do that."

"Oh, right." Sarah passes the memory stick to Bill. "I believe this is what you need, Bill."

Bill puts the object in his pocket and collects the empty plates. "Anyway, feel free to look around while you wait. But don't break anything. Some of the stuff I have is pretty hard to come across."

* * *

Julia and Alex are standing on the beach near the lighthouse.

"Have you been home yet?"

"Not yet. I probably wouldn't expect to go back until I'm done with my _'job'_," said Julia. "Don't tell Rose I'm back yet. You know how little sisters are like."

Alex laughs. "Anyway, not that it should concern you, but I'll tell you why I'm here. There have been random attacks on the wild Gyarados along this shoreline recently. Uncle Blue sent me to investigate because the most recent victim of the attack was killed when its corpse washed ashore yesterday. And reports indicate that the attacks are getting more violent over the days and we fear that if an unsuspecting trainer riding their Gyarados this way gets attacked..."

Julia nods. "I understand. Mom sometimes trains her Gyarados here whenever she runs the Gym. We don't want her getting attacked by whatever it is."

Suddenly, Julia and Alex hear the distressed roar of a Gyarados. "Looks like we might find out who is attacking the Gyarados."

The siblings run down towards the beach and spot what is causing the distress to the Gyarados. An aqua-blue colored Golbat with silver blades on its wings is brutally attacking the Gyarados. Julia recognizes the Gyarados as the one she saw earlier before she entered Bill's home.

Julia suddenly feels a chill down her spine as she watches the aqua-blue Golbat kills the wild Gyarados. Even without the need to use her Aura abilities, Julia could tell that the strange Golbat creature has a very strong urge to kill.

Alex could feel the same chill. "I think we better run."

Seeing that his victim is dead, the aqua-blue Golbat looks around and sees Julia and Alex at the beach, already determining them as its next victims.

Julia quickly opens her PokéGear Morpher. "It's better if you run. I'll try to hold him off."

"How are you going to stand a chance against that weird Golbat? He just killed a Gyarados right in front of us."

"I know that is no ordinary Golbat, but I have to protect you, Alex." Julia activates her Morpher. "**Lost Zone, Energize**!"

A bolt of yellow lightning burst out of Julia's Morpher and zaps the area around her. The yellow lighting engulfs Julia's entire body before it disappears, revealing Julia wearing a yellow skin-tight battle suit with lightning designs on the skirt. Her Raichu helmet materializes over her head.

"**Lost Zone Yellow Storm Raichu Ranger**!"

The Golbat monster flies towards the Yellow Ranger and Alex. Julia quickly lands a Thunderbolt Punch at the monster's head, sending it into the water.

Alex looks at his twin sister in disbelief. "Your current job is being a Poké Ranger? I guess it's better than the dangerous job of being a courier."

"I never said I was a courier." Julia opens her Morpher and presses a button on it. "Normally, I would keep my Ranger life away from my personal life, but it seems that even that is a hard ask."

Suddenly, a green mobile armor designed like a Flygon lands next to Julia. "Iron Flygon, take my brother to Sarah's location."

Iron Flygon grabs Alex and flies off towards the relative safety of Bill's Lighthouse.

Julia contacts Sarah. "Sarah, I'm dealing with a Golbat monster that has seems to hate Gyarados. Any idea what I'm dealing with?"

_Sarah: "If I can recall from Claire's brother's various monster designs on __**AMU**__, I believe you're dealing with AquaBat: A Golbat infused with Gyarados DNA. I'm guessing that he feels threatened by other Gyarados because of that DNA, which is why he attacked them."_

"Well, that explains why he killed two Gyarados. Sarah, Iron Flygon is bringing my brother to your location while I deal with AquaBat."

* * *

Sarah is on her PokéGear. "Julia, be careful. If our data on AquaBat is accurate, you're going to have a really tough time. Just because you use Electric-Type abilities doesn't mean that it will be a walk in the park for you. Try not to get him angry and you might stand a chance."

_Julia: "Too late, I punched him in the head to protect Alex. Is there something I should know when he gets angry?"_

"I hope I'm wrong, but AquaBat specializes in unpredictable high-speed attacks," Sarah explains. "If he's really gets mad, he'll aim for your vital spots. Either way, the best chance of survival right now is to rely on your Aura abilities."

* * *

AquaBat recovers from the previous blow and flies out of the water. The target of his fury is now the Yellow Ranger, flying at high speed towards Julia. Julia quickly blocks the sharp blades with her Storm Boomerang. AquaBat quickly flies off, preparing for another attack.

"**Thunder Throw**!" Julia throws the Boomerang at the direction she knows AquaBat is flying at. The projectile hits one of the monster's wings, causing the Golbat monster to lose its flying rhythm, crashing to the sand.

"How do you like that? Keep that in mind the next time you try to harm the next Gyarados!"

AquaBat stands up and glares at Julia. Suddenly, AquaBat dunks its head into the seawater and swallows up enough water to fill its mouth. It quickly spits out a barrage of water bullets from its mouth at Julia, with the water bullets knocking her to the ground as it does damage.

"Owww... I didn't see that one coming!" Julia jumps back to her feet. "I get what Sarah means by unpredictable."

* * *

Iron Flygon lands in front of the Lighthouse and drops Alex to the ground. Alex quickly runs into the Lighthouse and finds Sarah waiting. "Julia's in trouble!"

"I know. The other Rangers are on their way."

Bill walks into the hallway. "What's this I hear about Poké Rangers? I've been watching my new footage of the current team of Poké Rangers and there is a lot of commotion going on outside."

Sarah suddenly has an idea. "Bill, how would like to watch a live battle involving the current team of Poké Rangers?"

* * *

Bill, Alex and Sarah are inside a room filled with various computer consoles as one of the monitors is showing live footage of the current battle as Sarah sits in front of one of Bill's computer consoles accessing Claire's satellite to get the video feed.

"I guess you're the one who provides support to the Rangers, right?" asked Alex.

"That's right." Sarah looks at Bill. "Bill, thanks for letting me borrow your stuff to help Julia."

"It's a pleasure. It's been quite a long time since I've last watch a live Poké Rangers battle," said Bill. "In fact, I'm very surprised that Julia is a Poké Ranger."

Alex is uncertain at his sister's chances of winning this fight. "Are you sure it's a good idea for her to fight that creature alone? I know she has some limited skills in using Aura, but I don't think that would be enough."

"Oh, she's improved her skills during the past few weeks," said Sarah. "But in any case, she will have to take it to the next level if she wants to take down AquaBat."

"What about the other Rangers? Can't they help?" asked Alex.

Sarah puts on an earpiece. "They can, but I'd like to see how much stronger Julia is now with her new abilities before I will get them to help."

* * *

"**Thunderbolt Punch**!" Julia lands another electrified punch at AquaBat's head. With a huge amount of water in AquaBat's mouth, the electric current easily spread around AquaBat's body, forcing it to spit out the rest of the water in its mouth.

"Too easy," said Julia as she quickly evades a swing from AquaBat's wing blades as she hears Sarah's voice in her helmet.

_Sarah: "Sorry about the delay. I needed to set some things up so that I can provide you with some support."_

"Don't mention it. I'm just getting my groove back after not being able to join in with that fight with Naomi's Battlizer." Julia throws her boomerang at AquaBat.

_Sarah: "Oh yeah, Alex wants to say something."_

"I never thought I would speak to him in these circumstances." Julia spins around and pulls out her LZ Blaster, firing a couple of shots at AquaBat as it evades the projectiles. "Put him on."

Sarah gives Alex an earpiece for him to use.

_Alex: "I never thought I would see you in a fight as a Poké Ranger. You've certainly learnt a few new tricks with your Aura, Sis."_

Julia switches her LZ Blaster to its Blade forme as she blocks AquaBat's blade. "Yeah, want me to show you some advanced Aura skills I've learned?"

_Alex: "Of course. I'd like to see what your current level is like compared to Dad's."_

_Sarah: "Julia, I asked Claire to add a modification to your Morpher that will enhance your Aura abilities. That was why I had to borrow your Morpher."_

"So, I'm getting a Prime Mode as well?" The Yellow Ranger jumps out of the way as AquaBat flies down from above trying to eliminate the Yellow Ranger. The Golbat monster crashes its face into the sand. "I guess the saying _'Slowly, slowly, catch your Mankey'_ applies to this situation."

_Sarah: "Well, what are you waiting for? You know what to do."_

Julia opens her PokéGear Morpher. "**Let's Prime It Up**!"

The spirit of a Shining Lucario engulfs the Yellow Ranger. The lightning symbol on the Yellow Ranger suit disappears as the chest area becomes light blue and gains a white spike while her gloves and boots changes to a gray color. Julia's Raichu Helmet undergoes a metamorphosis into a Lucario Helmet, with the additional black appendages/aura sensors on the back of the helmet.

Julia is engulfed in a yellow aura as she raises her hands with a 'V for Victory' pose. "**Prime Mode: Yellow Shining Lucario Ranger**!"

Julia looks at the changes to her Ranger suit as her body is covered in a yellow Aura. "Not bad. I can feel the Aura flowing around me." Julia now turns her attention to AquaBat as it pulls its face out of the sand.

AquaBat launches its next physical attack at Julia. Instead of dodging this time, Julia retaliates with an Aura-infused Headbutt at AquaBat's face. Julia's head is protected by the helmet, but the external part of the helmet hits her opponent's face so hard that it easily stuns AquaBat.

"One of the secrets of the Lost Zone is that it can allow anyone can make the impossible possible," said Julia. "_**Aura Smash**_!"

Julia lands an Aura-infused punch at AquaBat's face.

"Now, it's time for me to do my Yellow Ranger Dance!" Julia begins to spin around as both of her palms onto AquaBat's face. "**Aura Dance Storm**!"

Julia unleashes a powerful blast of Aura that sends AquaBat flying into the air over the ocean. "And I only just made that one up."

AquaBat's body lands on the ocean surface as it explodes. At the same time, Julia suddenly reverts back to her Raichu Ranger suit.

"Guess I used a bit too much Aura in that attack." From the smoke in the distance, AquaBat enlarges itself, ready for another fight. Suddenly, the K-Bird, S-Dragon and J-Beast Megazords land in front of the Yellow Ranger. The K-Bird Megazord is piloted by the Charizard Ranger, the S-Dragon Megazord is piloted by the Sceptile Ranger and the J-Beast Megazord is piloted by the Espeon and Umbreon Rangers.

_David: "I was considering stomping you flat after you that big hole you put on the Moltres Zord, but since it's been fixed, I don't think that would be necessary."_

_Riku: "He's only kidding, Julia. These Zords can be easily repaired thanks to their portability."_

_Dice: "Still, it was pretty impressive watching you use your new Prime Mode."_

_Emma: "Alright, guys. Enough chit-chat, it's time for us to go bat crazy with AquaBat."_

Ignoring the really bad pun Emma made, Julia contacts Sarah. "Sarah, how long have the others been watching and waiting?"

_Sarah: "They've been waiting for a bit just in case you needed help, not that you needed the help."_

"You could have said something. At least it would lessen the pressure on me if AquaBat was stronger than I had anticipated." Julia jumps into the K-Bird Megazord and sits in the Zapdos Jet cockpit. "I think it's time to lay the beat down on this guy, with the Sinto Megazord Formation!"

The K-Bird and S-Dragon Megazords fly up into the air as the S-Dragon Megazord splits itself apart. The S-Dragon Megazord's legs attach themselves to the K-Bird Megazord's legs while the S-Dragon arms attach themselves to the K-Bird shoulders. The S-Dragon's torso merges with the back of the K-Bird, giving support to hold the extra weight. The Six-Wing Shuriken is now merged with Dialga and Palkia's wings as it attaches itself to the back of the new Megazord formation. Julia, David and Dice are moved out of their respective solo cockpits into a larger cockpit in the head of the Sinto Megazord.

"Sinto Megazord, formation complete!" The Sinto Megazord lands next to the J-Beast Megazord.

AquaBat quickly dunks its head into the water and gobbles as much of the sea water as it could fit into its mouth. Once it's done, it raises its head out of the water and spits out a barrage of water bullets at the two Megazords, doing damage to the two Megazords.

"Damn, not even the Sinto Megazord formation is a match against this guy!" yelled David. "We need more power!"

Sarah contacts the Rangers from the Lighthouse as she, Alex and Bill watch the battle on various monitors.

_Sarah: "Guys, there's something I have to tell you. When the Moltres Fighter Zord was repaired, Claire added a new mini-reactor to ensure that there is enough LZ Energy to use the Sintojoh Megazord formation. Julia, it's time for the gloves to really come off."_

Julia nods. "Alright, let's do this! **Sintojoh Megazord, Assemble**!"

Both the J-Beast Megazord and Sinto Megazord jump up into the air. The Sinto Megazord retains its combination, while the Raikou and Entei legs part of the Dialga legs on their respective sides. The Suicune torso merges with Giratina body as Giratina opens up, revealing a cavity to fit the Suicune body. The five Rangers are instantly transferred to the Sintojoh Megazord cockpit.

Julia grins under her Raichu helmet. "The Sintojoh Megazord is back!"

Riku, Emma, Dice and David look around their new surroundings.

"Not bad. Haven't been in the Zord formation before," said Riku.

"We'll have plenty of time to enjoy this," said Julia. "Let's finish this!"

The Sintojoh Megazord towers over Aquabat. AquaBat spits out another barrage of water bullets at the larger Megazord, but the Megazord did not flinch at the attacks as it stomps forwards on the water towards AquaBat.

"**Elemental Stampede**!" The Sintojoh Megazord unleashes its finisher as the Megazord unleashes the spirits of Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Dialga, Palkia and Giratina towards AquaBat.

The Dialga spirit fires a time-stopping blast from its mouth at AquaBat, stopping the Golbat Monster in its place. Giratina follows by wrapping its tentacles around AquaBat and lands a bone-crunching wrap before releasing the monster. The Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres spirits shoot a barrage of ice, lightning and fire at AquaBat's body, as the Raikou and Entei spirits bite the wings while the Suicune Zord lands it's fangs onto the AquaBat's head. The Palkia spirit swings its claw at AquaBat, restoring the time within the area around AquaBat, causing the monster to feel the full impact of the attacks.

AquaBat gives off a high-pitched scream before exploding.

Julia and the other Rangers nod as they watch AquaBat's destruction. "Yep, music to our ears," said Julia.

* * *

Alex and Sarah are outside Bill's home.

"Well then, I guess I should head back and tell Uncle Blue that the Gyarados problem has now been fixed."

"Alex, just promise me one thing..."

Alex simply nods. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. If word gets out that the daughter of one of Kanto's Greatest Trainers is a Poké Ranger, we both know that it would put our family and friends in danger."

"Thanks. And give my regards to Uncle Blue."

Alex leaves as he waves back at his twin sister. "You take care of yourself. And remember what Grandma said: Don't forget to change your _'you-know-what'_ everyday!

Julia clenches her fist and grits her teeth. "You're lucky you just got out of range, otherwise I would have hurled one of my Aura attacks at you!"

Alex laughs as he disappears over the horizon. Julia walks back into Bill's home as Sarah is looking at an old photo on one of the walls.

"Alex is heading home and the others have gone off to Mahogany in the Z-Jet Mk. II. How long will it take for Bill to finish what he is doing for Claire?"

"All we can do now is be patient, young Riolu," said Sarah. "It would be certainly rude of us to rush a busy man like Bill."

Julia looks at the old group photo of a younger Bill with the retired Dragon Champion, Lance and seven people posing with them. Among the seven people were the former League champion of Verger, Blackthorn's current Gym Leader and the CEO of Sunderland Drinks.

"I'm going to take a pot shot at this, but I'm guessing that this must be the Poké Ranger team Bill once worked with about ten years ago," said Julia.

Sarah nods. "Guessing isn't necessary. Four of the people in that photo used to be Verger's SDI Rangers, and we know at least two of them in this photo."

Julia recalls the time the current Ranger Team worked with Duo and Luke. "Well, looks like those two haven't changed in ten years. Then, I guess the girl in Red must be Katie, the one that Claire is a fan of."

Sarah nods. "Very good, young Riolu."

Julia looks at Sarah. "What happened to '**Sexy Raichu Ranger**' nickname?"

"You're still the **Sexy Raichu Ranger**, but I think I am allowed the added privilege to call you a **young Riolu** when you're my student."

Julia recalls something during the earlier battle. "Speaking of Claire, what exactly is she doing right now? I didn't see her join us during the Megazord battle."

* * *

Claire is sitting inside her lab with the room completely dark, with her only source of light being the various computer monitors in front of her.

"I've diverted 85% of the SeaBlade's power into **AMU**. The satellite is in prime position. All I need now is the final actor in this play." Claire cracks her knuckles in anticipation. "The Pokémon Storage System..."

* * *

At a secret location in Verger, a bored computer technician is watching his computer when he notices a strange glitch in his system. He checks it and quickly realizes that the server is being hacked into. Knowing that he is unable to stop it, he quickly makes a call on the phone.

"Sir! Someone is trying to hack into the SDI Server!"

Hearing a surprised yell through the speaker, the computer technician continues speaking.

"And the hacker who is breaking into our system is using PNET, PokéPower and the Pokémon Storage System against our system! And worst of all, that person is now using the SDI servers to launch an attack on the other systems!"

* * *

At the same time, both PokéPower HQ in Holon and PNET's main Servers in Hoenn, computer technicians are in a panic as they desperately try to fix the various breaches in their systems.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bill calmly watches the battle footage of the Lost Zone Poké Rangers he received from Claire, oblivious of the chaos involving his system...

* * *

Claire is in front of her computers as she downloads the necessary data she's been looking for. "Sorry for the Blame Games, guys. If I had politely asked, you guys would have said no and I really don't want to take _'no'_ as an answer."

Once the downloading is finished, Claire quickly modifies the timestamps on the original files on each server to ensure that they appeared to be untouched. "Besides, I think this would be a good wake-up call for those four to upgrade their Firewalls."

Claire proceeds to clean her traces and prepares to stop the chaos. "Wish I could see what it's like over those places, but if I was there, I'd probably get arrested." Claire presses the button to stop the program, killing the Trojan virus and returning the systems she breached back to normal.

"I bet that is going to make the news tonight."

* * *

A few hours later in the Recreation Room, the Rangers except for Claire are watching the news on TV.

_Newsreader: "Chaos erupted today when computer systems at various organizations around the world were attacked by a mysterious computer hacker. The systems at PokéPower, PNET, SDI and even Kanto and Johto's Pokémon Storage Box system have been hacked into."_

_SDI Spokesperson: "We can confirm that we had a breach in our systems. However, we believe that the person responsible was only being a nuisance and we will upgrade our systems to prevent this from happening again. We can assure that the citizens of Verger that they are not at risk."_

_Newsreader: "Both PokéPower and PNET have released similar statements, claiming that the hacker was only being a public nuisance and their critical systems haven't been breached. Meanwhile, we were unable to receive a comment from the creator of the Pokémon Storage System..."_

Outside the Recreation Room, Claire is in the middle of a conversation on her Poké Gear. "Thanks for letting me borrow your system, Bill. I got everything I need and hopefully all those battle videos I sent you are a decent compensation for the chaos I caused today."

* * *

A man wearing a business suit walks out of Azalea Town's Pokémon Center holding a briefcase. He walks towards the Slowpoke Well and climbs down it into a cave, where a group of Slowpokes are congregating.

The businessman puts his briefcase on the floor and calmly transforms into a Ditto.

"What took you, Meta?" a voice asked.

Meta the Ditto turns around and spots the three-headed Eeveelution-monster with a Dragonite's body. The resident Slowpokes are completely oblivious to Eevee-Beros and even if any would react to the appearance of the dangerous monster, it would probably take more than a few hours before they would do anything at a slow pace.

"Sorry, but it took a while to sneak my buddy out of Intensive Care," said the Businessman.

"So, where is our little fortune teller?" Eevee-Bero's Vaporeon head asks as he kicks Meta's briefcase.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," warned Meta.

"What? Do this?" The Jolteon-head makes his body kick the briefcase again.

"You'll hurt our precious cargo," Meta explains.

"Bah, I can do whatever I want!" The Jolteon-head repeats the previous action, but this time with enough force to open the case. The content of the briefcase happens to be a Natu who hits the side of the cave wall.

"That's why," said Meta. "Eevee-Beros, meet Nathan. He will predict the best way for us to eliminate the Poké Rangers."

Eevee-Beros picks up the little Natu as his Jolteon head inspects Nathan. "This little pipsqueak predicts the future? I guess beggars can't be choosers. Listen, Nate. Sorry about what I did, but I'm sure we'll get past whatever happened before I kicked the briefcase."

Nathan is completely disoriented as he looks at Eevee-Beros. Instead of a word coming out of his mouth, Nathan empties the entire contents of his stomach onto Eevee-Beros's Jolteon face.

"Ew. Good thing it wasn't my face, otherwise I would hate to wash that off me," said the Flareon head.

"And that didn't even involve Alcohol," the Vaporeon head adds.

The Jolteon head sighs. "I guess I deserved that. Let's try to get past this and work as a team, okay?"

**[End of 23]**

* * *

_**Dice**__: "Next time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..."_

**Eevee-Beros:** "With your predictions and my assassination skills, we will be unstoppable!"

**Julia: **"I knew I sensed something foul stalking us."

**Nathan: **"It's time for the Coup de Grace! Use Draco Meteor to finish the Rangers off!"

**Eevee-Beros: **"Okay!"

* * *

**[Post-Fanfic Segment - Poké Ranger Report: Andy 'Dice' Black and David Fury]**

Claire, Riku and Emma are in Claire's Lab with empty cans of Black Persian Beer.

"On this report, we're looking at another two Rangers," said Claire.

_(Dice walked towards Canalave City.)_

Emma: "Andy _'Dice'_ Black, the Lost Zone Forest Green Sceptile Ranger. He considers himself the most awesome Green Ranger to ever walk this planet."

_(Dice fights DeathScyther in a duel.)_

Riku: "DeathScyther considers himself as a rival to Dice, but I think the feeling is only one-sided."

_(Dice kills The Great Purrie three times in three different occasions.)_

Claire: "Oh and Purrie really hates Dice to the bone."

_(David is standing on his Rapidash's back, easily keeping his balance while it gallops at high speed.)_

Claire: "David Fury, the resident Red Ranger. But he's not exactly the smartest one among us, but he sure packs a punch."

_(David punched ChaRaging's face.)_

Riku: "ChaRaging considers David his nemesis and it makes sense. One is a genetically altered Charizard and the other is the Blazing Red Charizard Ranger."

_(David is posing in front of a poster of the various Red Rangers from other Poké Ranger Teams.)_

Emma: "And David is going to appear in 5th Anniversary Poké Ranger Special: **Forever Red**!"

Claire cried tears of jealousy. "I'm so jealous. He gets to meet Katie as a Red Ranger!" Claire looked at the twins. "Maybe I should steal David's Morpher and travel back in time in his place."

David bursts into the Lab. "Hell no! I'm the Red Ranger. At least allow me the respect to be one!"

Dice stealthily snuck up behind David and swiped his PokéGear Morpher off his wrist. "Yoink!"

"Give that back, Dice!" David chased after Dice as the Green Ranger ran past Claire.

"You want it, come and get it!" yelled Dice.

Claire decided to join the chase. "If I get that Morpher back, I'll be the Red Ranger!"

"No!" screamed David.

The Twins sighed as they looked at the Reader. "See you on our next Report!"


	24. Future Sight V2

**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years_

_With approval from Blaze Productions_

Disclaimers: Pokémon and related properties belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
Power Rangers Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM and related properties belong to Saban, Disney, BVS and etc.  
Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

_**A/N:**__ Yes, the Isshu region is now known as the Unova region and Pokabu, the fire pig is now known as Tepig. If Nintendo localizes Tepig's evolutions and have their names rhyme with or sound similar to bacon, I wouldn't be surprised._

_Heh, a fire Pig as a starter in Unova? What were they thinking?_

**_Additional A/N:_**_ There is a significant reason why this chapter involves Eevee-Beros (from chapter 12), Nathan the Natu and __Meta__ the Ditto (from chapter 8). _

* * *

_**Claire:**__ "Previously on __**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**_..._"_

Claire sent Sarah and Julia to deliver some data to Bill, respected PokéManiac and developer of the Pokémon Storage System. During the visit, Julia had a not so pleased reunion with her twin brother, Alex. At the same time, Julia and Alex witnessed a random attack on a Gyarados by AquaBat, a Golbat monster with the temper and DNA of a Gyarados. Julia was forced to reveal her 'current job' to Alex to protect him from AquaBat.

Meanwhile, Claire used the Pokémon Storage System to hack into the computer databases belonging to Verger's SDI, Holon's Poké Power and Hoenn's P-NET...

* * *

**[24. Future Sight V2]**

"_I like Krabbys,  
I like Krabbys,  
I like Krabbys in my tummy."_

Julia is singing in the kitchen as she flips a single patty of minced Krabby meat on the grill with her spatula. Once the meat is fully cooked, Julia puts the patty on a bun on a plate, adding in a couple of sliced pickles, two rashes of Unova's famous Tepig bacon, a piece of lettuce and her secret special sauce.

"Alright, let's eat!" As Julia is about to eat the Krabby Burger, the alarm rings.

_Sarah: "All Poké Rangers report to the Z-Jet Mk. II immediately."_

Julia groans. "Why do the bad guys have to pick lunchtime to make their move?"

* * *

On the SeaBlade's deck, Dice, Emma, Claire and David board the Z-Jet Mk. II as Kyle keeps count. "Alright, just need to wait for Julia and they're off."

Julia runs out of the ship onto the deck with her Krabby Burger in her hand. "Wait for me!"

Kyle notices the Krabby Burger in Julia's hand. "You can't take food onboard the Mk. II! Riku would kill you if you make a mess in there"

Julia glares at Kyle. "Well, I can't leave the lunch I made to go to waste! What am I suppose to do with it?"

"I don't know. Give it to some unfortunate soul who needs it," Kyle suggests.

That unfortunate soul suddenly gets the Krabby Burger stuffed into his mouth, silencing him. "You're welcome, Kyle," Julia said before she boards the Z-Jet Mk. II.

* * *

**Claire:**_ "A Mew was banished from this world by Arceus hundreds of years ago, until he was set free six months ago. The only ones who can protect the world from him are..."_

The Six Rangers activate their Morphers.

"**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**"

Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Black and Indigo Poké Rangers are fully morphed.

_**Alright let's go, it's time to turn it on,**_

The Red Ranger rides the Rapidash Rider, as the screen changes to David in his civilian clothes holding his Blazing Spears.

_**We set the record straight, we're gonna come through to right the wrong,  
(Yeah!) **_

The Yellow Ranger rides the Storm Rider Cycle, as the screen transitions to Julia in her civilian clothes wearing her Storm Gauntlets as she winks at the camera.

_**Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong,**_

The Blue Ranger rides on Iron Flygon as it flies through the sky, as the screen switches over to an unmorphed Claire holding her Emperor Claws.

_**We got it going on,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!)**_

The Green Ranger drives the Empoleon Humvee, as the screen changes to an unmorphed Dice holding his Leaf Sabers.

_**We won't let down, cause we're gonna set the pace.**_

The Indigo Ranger flies the Z-Jet Mk. II as it does a barrel roll in the sky, switching over to Riku in his civilian clothes holding his Psycho Bazooka as he fires a shot at the camera.

_**We're always on the case, putting that Mew in his place,  
(Yeah!) **_

The Black Ranger drives the DoomCruiser, switching over to Emma in her civilian clothes as she kisses her Umbreon helmet while holding her Lunar Fan.

_**Bad guys keep messing with their every move,**_

Kyle, Alexis and Sarah are on the deck of the SeaBlade

_**Poké Rangers never lose, always gonna show us through!**_

Storm suddenly jumps onto Alexis's head.

_**Stop these rangers,  
Here there's no need to fret, **_

ZeroMew, his four Generals and Naomi are facing BoneShaman, Plusorb and Minnet on a grassy field.

_**We're the ones that will make a way,  
Here to make change,**_

Plusorb and Minnet charge towards ZeroMew's group.

_**When there's trouble we don't quit,  
Come together to save the day,**_

Naomi morphs into the White Latias Ranger, engulfing the field in a bright light causing the screen to shatter.

_**Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!**_

The Red Ranger swings his Blazing Spears, creating an explosion that defeats a group of BlackChops surrounding him.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Yellow Ranger performs a flip with her LZ Blaster in her hand, accurately shooting at the BlackChops before perfectly landing on her feet.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!) (Yeah!)**_

The Blue Ranger performs a spin, swinging her Emperor Claws to form a vortex around the BlackChops, sending them flying off.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Green Ranger jumps up as he swings his Leaf Saber at the jumping BlackChops, striking them down.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Go, go, go, go, yeah!)**_

The Indigo Ranger creates an illusion substitute of himself that confuses the BlackChops before defeating them with a few shots form his Psycho Bazooka.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Black Ranger swings her Lunar Fan, creating a black Tornado that sends the BlackChops flying away.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone! **_

_**(Short Instrumental Solo)**_

The K-Bird and S-Dragon Megazords pose next to each other.

The J-Beast and H-Weather Megazords pose next to each other

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The six Rangers pose in front of the four Megazords.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**_

* * *

The Z-Jet Mk. II travels ahead the S.S. SeaBlade towards Hoenn. Sarah is flying the jet as Claire briefs the Rangers on the mission.

"We've received reports that Plusorb and Minnet are acting strangely at random locations in Hoenn..."

"Well, that's not surprising. Those two must be up to something," said Dice.

Ignoring the interruption, Claire continues. "Aside than the obvious scaring the locals with their appearance, instead of causing chaos by destroying objects and killing people, those two are simply walking all over the place with what we believe to be a metal detector."

"Something tells me that those two aren't simply looking around for scrap metal," said Emma. "I'd say that we should stop them from doing whatever they're doing."

Claire frowns. "That is the plan. Whatever it is they're doing isn't exactly good news."

"What do you expect them to do, start a recycling business?" David commented.

Claire slams her palm onto her seat. "That's it! The next person who interrupts me during this briefing will get cake thrown at their face!"

The threat was enough to silence the other Rangers as Claire continues. "Now, all of us are going to Hoenn and stop those Cyborgs before they finish whatever they're doing. Any questions?"

Julia raises her hand. "Just one: why couldn't you have gone to Bill's place instead of sending Sarah and me there?"

Claire crosses her arms. "Not the question I was expecting, but since you asked, I'll answer. Yesterday, I hacked into a few other satellites over the many regions to widen our search for ZeroMew and that is all I can tell you for now."

* * *

The innocent civilians of Slateport are running away from the beach where the pair of evil cyborgs is scanning the beach with their device that looks like a metal detector.

"I don't think it's usual for humans to run away from two evil cyborgs searching the beach" Plusorb said as he runs the metal detector over the sand. "I mean, I've seen humans do this on TV."

"That's discrimination, Plusorb," said Minnet. "It's not as though we're humans with purple hair."

The metal detector beeps as Plusorb digs up a piece of metal with broken circuits out of the sand. "Not bad. We're making good progress with this special metal detector we've stole and modified. Pretty soon, our new weapon will be complete."

Minnet nods as he takes the object and puts it in a bag he is carrying. "Yes. We'll search two more places before we start building our weapon."

"By the way, what's wrong with humans with purple hair?" asked Plusorb.

"I have no idea," Minnet replied. "I was watching this TV show claiming that humans with purple hair must be avoided as though they have a contagious disease."

"Remind me to take add that TV into our weapon," said Plusorb. "I think you are addicted to that piece of junk."

Suddenly, the Z-Jet Mk. II flies over the Cyborgs as the six Rangers jump out of jet. The enhanced abilities of their Ranger suits enable the Rangers to safely land on their feet.

"Perhaps we should send you two into the junkyard," said the Yellow Ranger.

"Six Poké Rangers against two of us?"

"The odds are three to one, so let's play it that way. Let's go, Rangers!" Julia orders.

Emma, Riku and Dice run towards Minnet as Julia, Claire and David fights Plusorb.

* * *

As the Poké Rangers fight the two Cyborgs, Eevee-Beros is spying on the Rangers from a dark alley.

"Damn those pesky Poké Rangers," growled Eevee-Beros. He looks down at a wooden box.

"By the way..." The Three-headed Eeveelution/Dragonite hybrid kicks the wooden box away. Hiding under the box is Nathan as the box transforms back into Meta.

"I know this is a dumb question to ask, but who will win this fight, those cyborgs or the Poké Rangers?" Eevee-Beros asked.

Nathan uses his ability to see into the future and foresee the outcome. "This fight will end with the cyborgs retreating. They don't have any intention of destroying the Rangers today."

Eevee-Beros grins. "Good. It would be a pity for us to come here, only to find the Rangers eliminated before we do anything."

* * *

Plusorb jumps backwards as he fights against his three Rangers. He pulls out a purple ball and throws it at the Rangers. The ball instantly explodes, causing a smokescreen, causing the Rangers to be distracted as Plusorb makes his getaway.

Minnet evades the attacks from the Rangers as his focus is mainly on protecting the bag he is carrying. "I got no time for this!" Minnet jumps and kicks both the Black and Green Ranger. He then pulls out his Blaster and fires at the Indigo Ranger, hitting him in the chest.

Plusorb lands next to Minnet.

"Sorry, but we can't stay around to play," said Plusorb.

"But do not worry," said Minnet. "Next time, we'll have plenty of time to finish this."

Both cyborgs make their escape by jumping away over a large distance as the six Poké Rangers could only watch the escape.

"Guess they are afraid of what happened last time," said David.

"Actually, we've failed to stop them," said Claire. "It seems that they are avoiding a fight with us because they have something planned."

* * *

"Cowards," Eevee-Beros mumbled. He looks at Meta and Nathan. "Alright, Nate, time for you tell me what is going to happen next."

Nathan looks into the near future. In the vision, Nathan sees Eevee-Beros tickling the Yellow Ranger from behind, followed by all six Rangers lying down on the ground in pain. Nathan is brought back into the present.

"What's the prediction, Nathan?" asked Meta.

Nathan looks at Eevee-Beros and Meta. "I don't know if it's worth believing, but I'll tell you what I saw. In my vision, first I see Eevee-Beros tickling the Yellow Ranger from behind, followed by all six of them down on the ground."

Eevee-Beros rubs his Vaporeon head's chin. "Well, I like the bit where all six of them are down, but are you absolutely sure that I have to tickle the Yellow Ranger before that happens?"

Nathan defends his prediction, as usual. "My ability to predict the near future is always 100%. Nothing can change that."

Meta the Ditto agrees with Nathan. "Trust me, his predictions are always true."

Eevee-Beros growled. "Damn. Even if I want to tickle the Yellow Ranger, I have to first get close to her before I can do that, but since she is with the other Rangers, tickling her will be an impossible task for me."

"Trust Nathan," said Meta. "It will happen. The only things that Nathan cannot see are the variables that will allow his predictions to happen. The only reason why we've failed the last time is because I transformed into the Red Ranger and I ended up getting blown sky high. I'm staying out of this fight because I don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

Meta transforms himself into a wooden box and Nathan hides under the box as Eevee-Beros looks outside the alley and sees the five Poké Rangers running off in the direction where Plusorb and Minnet went.

Eevee-Beros decides to follow Nathan's prediction. "I guess I'll play along. The best way for me to get close to the Yellow Ranger is to watch her movements and ambush her from behind to tickle her. With your predictions and my assassination skills, we will be unstoppable!"

Eevee-Beros notices that one color among the Rangers is missing. "Hang on. I see Red, Blue, Green, Black and Purple. Where's Yellow?"

Eevee-Beros hears a click as the Yellow Ranger is standing behind the three-headed Eeveelution/Dragonite hybrid, with one finger on the trigger of her LZ Blaster as the weapon is aimed at Eevee-Bero's heart.

"Don't move if you don't want me to blow out your vital organs," said Julia. "I knew I sensed something foul stalking us. I decided to check out who it is and guess what, it's our old friend, Eevee-Beros. I'm guessing that you're waiting for a chance to kill us, right?"

Eevee-Beros growls as Julia smiles under her helmet. "By the way, thanks for the good times in Ecruteak City. You're lucky that David is still alive, or else I would have killed you here and now."

Julia looks around the alley. "So, tell me, where's your partners? I sensed the evil intent of three sets of Auras and obviously, you are one of them. Where are the other two? I know they are still here.

Eevee-Beros begins to sweat. _'Oh crap. She knows about Nate and Meta?'_

Julia returns her attention to Eevee-Beros. "You're pretty dangerous on your own and if you've found some helpers like Rosassin, you would make a formidable team."

Meanwhile, Meta (as the box) and Nathan remain calm. This is the opportunity that Eevee-Beros is looking for. _'You'll know when the time is right, Eevee-Beros. Believe in the prediction.'_

Julia shrugs. "It doesn't matter if they don't show themselves. They can't hide from me."

As Julia begins to focus her Aura abilities to sense Nathan and Meta, Eevee-Beros sees an opening as Julia's focus is away from her target. Acting quickly, Eevee-Beros grabs the Yellow Ranger and spins her around before tickling her under her arms.

"Hahahaha!" Julia tries to escape from Eevee-Bero's tickling. "No! Stop! If you don't stop tickling me, I'll make you regret it later!"

Julia couldn't resist the tickling, causing her to drop her Blaster. Eevee-Beros quickly takes the Blaster and he points directly it at Julia's helmet

Eevee-Beros's three heads now have an evil grin as they look the Yellow Ranger. "I bet that if I shoot that Blaster at point-blank through your helmet, it will kill you. Want to see if that happens?"

With the tickling stopped, Julia catches her breath as she looks at her enemy. The tables have now turned on Julia as she becomes a hostage.

Then, both Julia and Eevee-Beros could hear the other five Rangers walking towards the Alley as Riku calls out. "Is that you Julia? Is there anyone following us?"

The other Rangers arrive to find Julia leaning on a wall. Behind the corner into the alley, Eevee-Beros is holding Julia's LZ Blaster with one hand, pointing the weapon her helmet at point blank range and the other hand is holding Julia's skirt to keep her in a position where her body can hide Eevee-Beros. _'That's it; I'm really up (beep) creek! I did exactly as Nate suggested! Instead of having six defeated Rangers on the ground, I'm holding one hostage after tickling her with five others still standing.'_

"So, Julia, did you find out if anyone was following us?" asked Riku.

Eevee-Beros whispers to Julia. "Tell them to go away. If they catch me, you're going to hell with me."

Julia remains calm. "Nope, no one was following us. It was just my imagination."

Seeing that nothing is wrong, Claire nods. "I see. We better head back to the Z-Jet."

Eevee-Beros whispered. "Tell them to go on ahead. Say that you found an injured Natu or something..."

Julia could feel a small tug from the back of her skirt. _'Damn it, Eevee-Beros. I'm already at your mercy. There's no need for you to pull my skirt from behind, you pervert. You know what, I'll send them a signal and hope they get it.'_

Julia twitches her left hand, pointing towards the alley behind her. "Well then, you guys go on ahead. I found an injured Natu and I think I'll take it to the Pokémon Center first. I'll catch up with you guys later."

Julia twitches her left hand a bit more strongly as she nods. _'You guys better be looking at my left hand and see through my lie or I won't be cooking dinner tonight.'_

Julia's twitching left hand did not go unnoticed by the other Rangers. "Is there something wrong with your left hand, Julia?" asked Claire.

That quickly catches Eevee-Beros's attention.

Before Julia could say anything, David quickly figures out Julia's message. "No, she is signaling that someone is behind her!" David yelled out loud.

Under her helmet, Julia's jaw drops as low as it could as she mentally performs a facepalm. _'You idiot! You didn't have to say it out loud, Big Mouth!' _

The other five Rangers quickly get into battle positions as Eevee-Beros's three heads begin to sweat. "You sent them a signal! That's does it, you yellow rat! You've pissed me off for the last time!" As Eevee-Beros is about to move forward to pull the trigger of Julia's blaster, the Yellow Ranger suddenly sneezes under her helmet. As she bends forward for the sneeze, Eevee-Beros stumbles forward just as he fired Julia's blaster, revealing himself to the other Rangers as the shot misses the Yellow Ranger's head.

"It's Eevee-Beros!" yelled Dice.

Eevee-Beros realized that he missed his target. "Damn! She sneezed!"

Julia looks back at Eevee-Beros and quickly performs a rear kick at Eevee-Beros's groin, causing him to drop Julia's LZ Blaster.

"And that's what you get for tickling me and pulling the skirt of my Ranger Suit, pervert!" said the Yellow Ranger

Eevee-Beros stumbles towards the opposite side of the alley as he clutches to his groin in pain. _'This cannot be happening! I tickled the Yellow Ranger as Nate predicted! If she hadn't sneezed, at least I would have gotten rid of one Ranger! Now they're really going to kill me! It's all Nate's fault!'_

"After him!" ordered Julia.

The six Rangers quickly chase after Eevee-Beros as he runs onto a road. He looks up and sees an oncoming car driving towards him. _'I'm dead...'_

Eevee-Beros's appearance in the idle of the road catches the driver by surprise, forcing the driver to swerve his car in a bid to avoid hitting Eevee-Beros, only to veer his car towards the six Rangers as they ran out of the alley.

"Oh crap!" cursed Claire.

The car knocks down all six Rangers before they could react and the car makes a head-on collision into a wall. The six Poké Rangers are lying down on the ground but before any could recover from the collision, debris from broken wall quickly buries David, Emma, Dice and Riku under some bricks and concrete rubble, with Julia and Claire down on the ground.

Eevee-Beros ignores the pain in his groin as he looks up and sees the carnage he unintentionally caused. Everything is exactly as Nathan predicted. "I don't believe it. It all happened so fast that they got knocked down by that car before they could react. All I did was tickle the Yellow Ranger and all six Rangers are now at my mercy. Nate's predictions really are accurate."

Eevee-Beros sneaks away before anyone notices him. "I'd better play it safe and check Nate's next prediction. He will tell me what to do next."

Eevee-Beros finds Nathan and Meta hiding behind a trash can in another alley. "Alright, Nate, tell me the next prediction."

Nathan nods as he sees into the future. In the premonition, Eevee-Beros is fighting the Yellow Ranger in a one-on-one battle. Next, Nathan sees Eevee-Beros using Draco Meteor. Finally, the final part of Nathan's vision is an explosion with the Yellow Ranger's helmet getting vaporized by the explosion. Nathan returns to the present as he tells his partners his prediction.

"Eevee-Beros, you will fight the Yellow Ranger and you will win."

Eevee-Beros stares wide-eyed at the Natu. "Wait, you're saying that I can defeat the leader of the Poké Rangers?"

Nathan nods. "Yes. You will fight the Yellow Ranger and she will die."

Eevee-Beros couldn't hide his joy. "Excellent. So, is there anything I need to know before I fight her?"

"Use Draco Meteor and you will win," replied Nathan.

Eevee-Beros's joy suddenly turns into dismay. "Draco Meteor? You're kidding right? You want me to use Draco Meteor against the Yellow Ranger?"

Meta groans. "What's wrong? You didn't learn the move?"

"No. It's a move I rarely used. Even though I have Dragon-type DNA in me, I'm not very good at using that attack! It has a low chance of hitting my opponent! I'd rather use my **Triple Elemental Blast** attack against them."

Nathan reassures Eevee-Beros. "Trust my prediction, Eevee-Beros. It will hit this time."

* * *

Julia slowly sits up. "I get the feeling that today isn't our lucky day. First, the cyborgs ran off, next Eevee-Beros holds me hostage and escapes after we get knocked down by an out of control car. I feel as though everything is against us today." Julia looks at her teammates. "Are you guys still alive?"

Claire slowly sits up. "We're Poké Rangers. It's not as though a car can kill us, unless it's a car monster. Still, we're pretty much an open target for Eevee-Beros until we dig the other four out of the concrete rubble."

Both Julia and Claire begin to clear away the rubble.

* * *

Eevee-Beros, Meta and Nathan are spying on Julia and Claire as they try to rescue their teammates.

"Looks like the Rangers have other problems to deal with," said Eevee-Beros.

"But you must fight the Yellow Ranger in a one-on-one if you want to defeat the Rangers. I am confident that you will win."

Eevee-Beros regains his confidence with a grin. "No problem.

Eevee-Beros jumps out of his hiding place, revealing himself to Julia and Claire. "Yellow Ranger, I challenge you!"

Julia sends a look at Claire as. "He's awfully confident after seeing us get knocked down by a car."

"Well, as long as you keep his attention away from me, I'll be able to get the others out in a couple of minutes." Claire begins to dig through the debris to rescue the other Rangers as Julia summons her Storm Gauntlets.

"Alright, challenge accepted, Eevee-Beros," Julia clashes her fist together.

Julia throws a punch at Eevee-Beros, but the three-headed monster catches Julia's fist.

"You are no match against me!" The Vaporeon head yelled.

"I am part-Dragon combined with the abilities of Flash Fire, Water Absorb and Lightning Rod!" The Flareon head adds.

"I will be your downfall!" said the Jolteon Head.

Julia quickly reacts by performing a somersault kick, kicking both Eevee-Beros's Flareon and Vaporeon heads. After the somersault, Julia lands on her feet and lands an uppercut at the Jolteon head, causing Eevee-Beros to stagger backwards.

Nathan telepathically speaks to Eevee-Beros. "It's time for the Coup de Grace! Use Draco Meteor to finish the Rangers off!"

"Okay!" Eevee-Beros raises his claws. "Time for me to use my trump card: **DRACO METEOR**!"

Eevee-Beros fires off an orange ball of energy into the sky. Julia quickly braces herself for the attack, knowing the possible damage from the attack. She knows that if she survives this attack, Eevee-Beros will be severely weakened during her counterattack. However, the expected meteor shower from the attack never arrived.

Eevee-Beros's three heads quickly scream in shock. _'I knew it, my attack failed! How could this have happened at the most critical point of the battle?'_

Julia looks around to see that the attack is not happening and she quickly focuses her Aura. "Looks like your Trump Card failed. However, mine won't. **Let's Prime It Up**!"

The spirit of a Shining Lucario engulfs the Yellow Ranger. The lightning symbol on the Yellow Ranger suit disappears as the chest area becomes light blue and gains a white spike while her gloves and boots changes to a gray color. Julia's Raichu Helmet undergoes a metamorphosis into a Lucario Helmet, with the additional black appendages/aura sensors on the back of the helmet.

Julia is engulfed in a yellow aura as she raises her hands with a 'V for Victory' pose. "**Prime Mode: Yellow Shining Lucario Ranger**!"

"I think it's time to finish this!" Julia focuses a ball of Aura mixed with energy from the Lost Zone in her hands and she flings the projectile at Eevee-Beros. "**Aura Power: Dimension Blast**!"

"**Triple Elemental Blast**!" Eevee-Beros's three heads open their mouths and retaliate with a combined Fire, Water and Lightning projectile at Julia.

Both Projectiles miss each other, with Julia's aura attack hitting Eevee-Beros in the stomach while Eevee-Beros's projectile hits Julia in the chest. The damage Julia received from Eevee-Beros's attack causes Julia to revert back to her Yellow Raichu Ranger suit.

Julia slowly clutches the area she received the damage. _'Damn. I guess I underestimated Eevee-Beros. I thought he would be a coward, but when he really fights, he really puts up a fight.'_

Eevee-Beros looks at the weakened Yellow Ranger. "Even though both our Trump Cards have failed, I still have enough energy for one more attack and this time, you can't do anything about it." Eevee-Beros's three heads prepare to perform a second attack. "**Triple Elemental Blast**!"

The explosion from the attack sends the Yellow Ranger flying into the air. As Julia hits the ground, the impact causes Julia's helmet to loosen and fly off her head. The Raichu helmet rolls towards Eevee-Beros as he claims it as his trophy.

"I win, Yellow Ranger! I now claim your helmet as my prize! And in your face, Nate! I can beat the Yellow Ranger without using Draco Meteor."

In their hiding place, Meta laughs as Nathan has his beak wide-open in confusion. "Looks like your predictions aren't 100% accurate as you claim it is," said Meta.

"But how? I remember seeing the Yellow Ranger's helmet being vaporized by Draco Meteor," said Nathan.

"I'm sorry, Nathan, but not everyone is perfect," Meta said with a grin.

Suddenly, the sky suddenly turns dark purple as four meteors engulfed in an orange glow are flying down from the sky, catching everyone by surprise. All three of Eevee-Beros's jaws drop as they see the four meteors. "My Draco Meteor attack has finally arrived?"

Julia looks up and sees the meteors. "Oh well. It looks like David is going to be the team leader once I'm gone from this world," Julia said.

Meta suddenly remembers Nathan's description of his premonition. "Hang on, did you just say that you saw the Yellow Ranger's helmet being vaporized by Draco Meteor?" asked Meta.

Nathan nods as he admires the meteors. "Yeah, so?"

"Did you mention that particular bit to Eevee-Beros that the helmet will be vaporized?"

Nathan realized what that meant. If the Yellow Ranger's helmet is going to be vaporized, that would mean that Draco Meteor's target in the vision is the helmet instead of the Yellow Ranger herself. Nathan looks at Eevee-Beros, who is still holding Julia's helmet as a trophy. "Eevee-Beros, get rid of that helmet now!" Nathan yelled.

Nathan's warning is too late as Eevee-Beros stares at his own attack flying towards him like a Stantler caught in the headlights of a car at night. The four meteors hit Eevee-Beros, causing a huge explosion as Julia's helmet flies into the air, as it gets vaporized by the powerful attack.

Julia slowly stands up and surveys the damage. "Damn. Looks like his Draco Meteor backfired on him."

As Julia is still wearing her Ranger suit minus her helmet, she quickly powers down, now wearing to her civilian outfit. "Hopefully Claire has a spare helmet for me to use. I never thought those things could get destroyed in an instant."

Claire finally rescues the other Rangers as they climb out of the rubble. As the smoke from Draco Meteor clears, Julia and the other unmorphed Rangers look down at Eevee-Beros lying inside a huge crater, with signs of broken bones and massive burns on his body.

"He's still alive, but I don't think he can fight anymore," Julia said.

"Should we finish him off?" asked David.

"No, I think he'll be useful as a lab specimen." Claire opens her PokéGear and makes a call. "Sarah, could you make the arrangements to have Eevee-Beros transported to a secure facility for the time being?"

* * *

A few minutes later, both Meta and Nathan could only watch as Eevee-Beros is taken away into a black armored truck by men wearing biohazard suits as Sarah supervises the containment.

"It seems that luck smiles upon these Poké Rangers, Meta," the Natu said. "I'm beginning to think that we are on the wrong side of this fight."

The Ditto nods as well. "I agree. Let's forget about fighting the Poké Rangers and focus on using our powers for good."

Nathan smiles and kicks away a discarded can on the floor. "Alright, let us begin the New Adventures of Nathan the Natu and Meta the Ditto: Where we use our powers to help those in need."

The can that Nathan kicked suddenly hits a Pikachu on the head.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you when I kicked that can," apologized Nathan.

Meta somehow recognizes this Pikachu. "Wait a minute. I think I've seen that Pikachu before."

Both Nathan and Meta suddenly have a flashback of that same Pikachu stealing a bottle of ketchup from Golden Youths in Goldenrod. At the same time, Nathan sees into the near future, where all he can see are yellow bolts of electricity.

Both Meta and Nathan remembered where they've seen that Pikachu. "Oh no, it can't be! It's the Yellow Ranger's Pikachu!"

Storm rubs the area where the can hit him and glares at Nathan and Meta. The duo sees Storm's red cheeks releasing a huge amount of electricity...

* * *

Meanwhile, as Sarah continues to supervise the containment of Eevee-Beros, she looks around. "I wonder where Storm went. He was with me only a few minutes ago."

A large pillar of yellow electricity attracts Sarah's attention as a couple of separate screams are heard. "Found him."

After that incident, both Meta and Nathan joined Eevee-Beros as they are taken away by Sarah's people...

**[End of 24]**

* * *

_**Riku**__: "Next time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..."_

**Plusorb:** "This is something we've picked up all over Hoenn. You like?"

**Minnet: **"He has even more attack power than us! Kill them."

**?:** "It's time to test your faith! You can choose life or choose death! I'd prefer if you picked life."

**David: **"Feel the fighting spirit of every Red Ranger running through my new toy!"

* * *

**[Post-Fanfic Segment - Poké Ranger Report: Julia Chacha Katsumoto]**

David, Dice, Claire, Riku and Emma are in Claire's Lab.

"Time for us to talk about our Glorious Leader, Julia," said Claire.

_(Julia is sitting on a rock at the Cerulean Cape with Storm sitting on her head.)_

Claire: "Julia Chacha Katsumoto, real last name unknown, is the leader of our Poké Ranger Team."

_(The Yellow Ranger rides her StormRider cycle into battle against a platoon of BlackChops.)_

David: "While it's not unusual for the Red Ranger not to be in charge of the team, this is probably the first time a Yellow Ranger is in charge of a Poké Ranger Team, as far as I know."

_(Julia's arms were engulfed in electricity as she prepared to use her Electro Blast attack.)_

Emma: "But I shudder to think how we would have ended up if David is in charge."

_(Julia is standing on the roof of Ecruteak's Bell Tower with the hood of her yellow jacket over her head.)_

David: "Gee, thanks for your confidence in me"

_(Julia was wearing her Halloween costume, consisting of a red cap, blue/white shirt over a black t-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers with her long black hair tied into a single pony tail.)_

Riku: "Anyway, despite working with us, we barely know much about her, other than the fact that she has a twin brother and she is capable in using Aura, like Emma and I."

_(Promotional Poké Rangers Lost Zone Picture: Julia in her Ranger Suit (Minus her Raichu helmet) is leaning on her StormRider Cycle's handlebars.)_

Dice: "And somehow I get the feeling that Julia's Pikachu is allowed to do whatever it wants."

Unknown to Dice, Julia happens to enter Claire's Lab with six plates of her freshly made Krabby Burgers.

Dice continues. "I mean, what kind of trainer would allow their Pikachu to act like a delinquent..."

Dice is quickly silenced when Julia stuffed a Krabby Burger in Dice's mouth.

"Seriously, I don't mind you guys taking a jab at me being the team leader," Julia said. "But consider yourself lucky that I shut your mouth with one of my burgers instead of being on the receiving end of ten Iron Tail smacks from Storm just because you badmouthed him."

She sat next to her fellow Rangers with five more plates of Julia's Krabby Burgers. Julia continues the report. "Anyway, next time, we'll be revealing our insights on other Poké Ranger Teams."

Dice pulls the burger out of his mouth. "Our next report will be on the first generation of Hoenn's Poké Rangers."

The six Poké Rangers waved at the camera. "See you on our next report!"

"And don't forget to review!" Claire adds.

The six Rangers ate their burgers.


	25. The Red Volcanic Rider

**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years_

_With approval from Blaze Productions_

Disclaimers: Pokémon and related properties belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
Power Rangers Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM and related properties belong to Saban, Disney, BVS and etc.  
Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

_**A/N: **__This chapter is the final part of the Battlizer Arc. And for good reason too. Originally this used to be two separate chapters, but I figured that I should combine both chapters to form this Super Chapter, so this Chapter is probably the longest one since the premiere. _

_**A/N 2: **__On a side note, elements of this chapter was slightly inspired by an Overtech Overdrive chapter. The original idea was to have a revived preacher of OO's Mechanism religion mixed with the ideals of Team Magma. However, when I was reminded of Magmortar and his cannon/bazooka-like arms/hands, I decided to make a new religion called __**Magmarism**__._

* * *

_**David:**__ "Here's what you missed on __**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**_..._"_

Eevee-Beros teams up with Meta the Ditto and Nathan the Natu in an attempt to eliminate the Poké Rangers. Initially, the trio had the upper hand against the Rangers, but due to a misinterpretation in Nathan's final prediction, Eevee-Beros ended up on the receiving end of his own attack. As Eevee-Beros is taken away, Nathan and Meta decided to turn over a new leaf, but after accidentally hitting Storm in the head with a can, they received the biggest shock of their life, literally.

Meanwhile, the Cyborgs Plusorb and Minnet have been scouring all over Hoenn for various scrap metal all over Hoenn for a new weapon they are designing...

* * *

**[25. The Red Volcanic Rider]**

The Z-Jet Mk. II is currently in a secluded clearing in a forest near Slateport City. Inside, Claire is working at a console as she sings a new song that popped in her mind.

"_I change my avatar as fast as Katie changes her hair,"_ sings Claire as she types on her computer.

Julia and David are standing behind Claire. "What the hell was that song about?" asked David.

Julia rolls her eyes. "I'm going to assume that the Katie you're singing about is the same Katie Myers you're a big fan of."

Claire pouts. "What's wrong with the song? I came up with that song on the spot when I was changing my avatars."

David scratches his head. "And you change your online avatars as quickly as Katie changing her hair?"

Julia frowns. "If you want to write a full song with what you just came up in your head, I'd like to read the full lyrics first."

The alarm on Claire's console beeps. "Well, that's interesting."

"What's wrong?" asked David.

"The satellites I hacked into have picked up movements of both Naomi and BoneShaman," Claire explains as she looks at her computer screen. "Looks like those two are going to clash near Rustboro."

David walks towards the exit. "I'll go. Flare can fly me there."

"I don't think it will be a good idea for you to go alone," said Claire. "Knowing you, you just jump in to the middle of the fight and become a gigantic target for them to aim at."

David laughs. "I'll be fine. Last time I checked, I'm the Red Ranger. At least allow me to check it out and hopefully take the opportunity to get Red King back."

Julia crosses her arms. "Yeah, if I remembered the last time we've fought Eevee-Beros, you're the same Red Ranger who almost got killed by an exploding microwave," reminded Julia.

"We've survived getting run over by a car earlier," David retorted. "So it's a sign that I'm not going to die that easily."

"Well, I'm the leader of the team. I'll decide whether you should go alone of not!"

Claire rolls her eyes as she pulls out a megaphone out of a drawer and yells into it. "HEY!"

Both Julia and David quickly cover their ears from the amplified yell.

Claire puts the megaphone down. "David, you can go and spy on Naomi. If you do happen to get your ass kicked, we'll be there to save it."

"Thanks, Claire." David runs out of the Z-Jet Mk. II as Julia simply shakes her head.

David runs past Emma and Riku in the middle of their conversation.

"I'm sure there are intelligent life forms beyond this galaxy, Emma," said Riku.

Emma notices David running by. "Well, I would be inclined to agree with you. They would obviously be more intelligent than Big Mouth. And maybe to some extent: Dice."

Dice happens to be listening in on the conversation as he follows the twins. "Hey, I'm over here, you know!"

* * *

**Claire:**_ "A Mew was banished from this world by Arceus hundreds of years ago, until he was set free six months ago. The only ones who can protect the world from him are..."_

The Six Rangers activate their Morphers.

"**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**"

Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Black and Indigo Poké Rangers are fully morphed.

_**Alright let's go, it's time to turn it on,**_

The Red Ranger rides the Rapidash Rider, as the screen changes to David in his civilian clothes holding his Blazing Spears.

_**We set the record straight, we're gonna come through to right the wrong,  
(Yeah!) **_

The Yellow Ranger rides the Storm Rider Cycle, as the screen transitions to Julia in her civilian clothes wearing her Storm Gauntlets as she winks at the camera.

_**Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong,**_

The Blue Ranger rides on Iron Flygon as it flies through the sky, as the screen switches over to an unmorphed Claire holding her Emperor Claws.

_**We got it going on,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!)**_

The Green Ranger drives the Empoleon Humvee, as the screen changes to an unmorphed Dice holding his Leaf Sabers.

_**We won't let down, cause we're gonna set the pace.**_

The Indigo Ranger flies the Z-Jet Mk. II as it does a barrel roll in the sky, switching over to Riku in his civilian clothes holding his Psycho Bazooka as he fires a shot at the camera.

_**We're always on the case, putting that Mew in his place,  
(Yeah!) **_

The Black Ranger drives the DoomCruiser, switching over to Emma in her civilian clothes as she kisses her Umbreon helmet while holding her Lunar Fan.

_**Bad guys keep messing with their every move,**_

Kyle, Alexis and Sarah are on the deck of the SeaBlade

_**Poké Rangers never lose, always gonna show us through!**_

Storm suddenly jumps onto Alexis's head.

_**Stop these rangers,  
Here there's no need to fret, **_

ZeroMew, his four Generals and Naomi are facing BoneShaman, Plusorb and Minnet on a grassy field.

_**We're the ones that will make a way,  
Here to make change,**_

Plusorb and Minnet charge towards ZeroMew's group.

_**When there's trouble we don't quit,  
Come together to save the day,**_

Naomi morphs into the White Latias Ranger, engulfing the field in a bright light causing the screen to shatter.

_**Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!**_

The Red Ranger swings his Blazing Spears, creating an explosion that defeats a group of BlackChops surrounding him.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Yellow Ranger performs a flip with her LZ Blaster in her hand, accurately shooting at the BlackChops before perfectly landing on her feet.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!) (Yeah!)**_

The Blue Ranger performs a spin, swinging her Emperor Claws to form a vortex around the BlackChops, sending them flying off.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Green Ranger jumps up as he swings his Leaf Saber at the jumping BlackChops, striking them down.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Go, go, go, go, yeah!)**_

The Indigo Ranger creates an illusion substitute of himself that confuses the BlackChops before defeating them with a few shots form his Psycho Bazooka.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Black Ranger swings her Lunar Fan, creating a black Tornado that sends the BlackChops flying away.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone! **_

_**(Short Instrumental Solo)**_

The K-Bird and S-Dragon Megazords pose next to each other.

The J-Beast and H-Weather Megazords pose next to each other

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The six Rangers pose in front of the four Megazords.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**_

* * *

Julia and Claire are communication with Sarah on the Z-Jet's computer.

_Sarah: "Eevee-Beros has been taken away to a secure facility. And it looks like Storm has found his two buddies to join him there."_

Storm raises his right paw, marking the 'V for victory' symbol.

_Storm: "Pika!"_

_Sarah: "I'll make sure Eevee-Beros will make it to there in one piece, so Storm and I will meet you guys back at the SeaBlade once that is done."_

Claire nods. "Right, catch you back at the SeaBlade."

Claire closes the communication as the screen switches over to data on Plusorb and Minnet.

"I guess we have one less problem to worry about," said Julia. "What's next?"

Claire looks at the screen. "Plusorb and Minnet are our biggest problem right now. We can't let them freely move around and cause trouble with whatever they're building."

* * *

Inside a cave within Mt. Chimney, Plusorb, Minnet and the two KnightChamps are piling together mechanical parts they picked up all over Hoenn. The location of the cave has a view of a lava river flowing towards the crater, giving off a decent source of light for the cyborgs to work on their project while working in a location that is not visible out in the open.

"It's a good thing that the Machine Empire once tried to invade this region, Plusorb."

Plusorb nods. "Yes. With these parts we've scavenged all over Hoenn from various locations believed to be where past battles between past Poké Rangers and the Machine Empire took place, we will build our own Empire and take over this wretched Region!"

"Of course, before we have to do that, we need to eliminate the Poké Rangers," Minnet reminds Plusorb.

The two Cyborgs watch as the KnightChamps are now spraying red, yellow and orange paint on the a few metal pieces of armor being laid out in front of them.

"Since we're cyborgs, its best if we work with something of our kind, with a mix of Pokémon and machine rather than something sentient that is not of this planet," said Plusorb. "After all, it's best to have something of a kindred spirit rather than something that will backstab us."

Minnet nods in agreement. "You have a point, Plusorb. But how are we going to start our army of Cyborgs?"

At that moment, a Magmar climbs out of the Lava River and begins to walk towards the exit of the cave.

"We'll start with that." Plusorb pulls out a blaster and shoots the Magmar straight through its heart.

Plusorb looks down at the corpse. "Using the technology we have, we will reanimate this body and use him for our cause! Our very own Universal Pokémon Soldier, or something to that effect!"

Minnet picks up a small circuit board off the floor that happens to be next to the corpse. There is a symbol on the piece of circuitry with the marking of a black M within a red circle. "Nice. I think we got something to add to our creation.

* * *

David lands his Charizard at the North entrance to Rustboro City. "Thanks, Flare, you deserve a rest."

David recalls his Charizard and he looks at map of Hoenn on his PokéGear. "Alright, according to the satellite, Naomi and BoneShaman are currently located at the beach near Route 115. I better get a move on before I miss the best part of the action."

* * *

Meanwhile, north of the outskirts of Rustboro City, Naomi and BoneShaman meet on the beach with Meteor Falls in the background with the sea breeze flowing past Naomi's white lab coat and hair.

"You want your Generals back, but first you must give me what I requested in exchange," said BoneShaman.

"The status quo has changed, BoneShaman," reminded Naomi. "Last time, you had your two cyborgs and I was heavily outnumbered. This time, I am here to renegotiate."

Naomi activates her Dragon Gauntlet Morpher. "**Lost Zone, Energize**!"

Naomi's Dragon Gauntlet Morpher glows as the Morpher shoots out a spirit of a Latias that engulfs Naomi, covering her in a red and white skin-tight battle suit with a skirt and a white cape. Her Latias helmet materializes over her head.

"**Lost Zone Divine White Latias Ranger**!"

Naomi pulls out the Cherish Ball and activates it. "Arise, **Rapidash Rider**!"

The Cherish Ball opens, calling out David's Rapidash. The red color on Naomi's Ranger suit expands, bringing out more red than white to her outfit. Then, red Latias wings appeared on Naomi's Latias Helmet and her cape disappears.

The Rapidash Rider glows as it suddenly transforms into its mechanical form. The Rapidash's body quickly splits apart. The four limbs open up to form red arm and leg guards that were attached to Naomi's arms and legs. The body and head transform into a cannon with the head of a Rapidash as the weapon lands in the hands of the Latias Ranger.

"**Red Dragon Rider Ranger**!"

BoneShaman remains unimpressed. "So, which color are you, Red or White?"

"I'm not going to bother explaining," Naomi said, tossing the cannon into the air. "Instead, I'll just trash you and take back the Generals. **Torch Sword** and **Flame Sword**!"

Naomi summons the Torch Sword and Overtech Flame Sword. Naomi fuses the handles of both swords together, forming a double-sided sword. As Naomi plants the fused swords to the ground, two more swords appear in Naomi's free hands. The third sword is designed like a fender with a flame motif while the fourth sword has a red metallic blade that is twisted like a spiral.

"**Flame Fender Sword** and **Fire Saber**!"

Naomi then fuses the handles of the new swords, forming a second double-bladed sword. Picking up the fused Torch/Flame swords, Naomi now holds four swords, with two being held in each hand.

"Alright, time for you to face the Dragon Princess!"

BoneShaman swings his bone staff at Naomi, but she quickly blocks the strike with the fused Torch/Flame swords. Naomi quickly swings the fused Flame Fender/Fire Saber at BoneShaman, but the Marowak shaman dodges the blow.

"Not bad. It seems that you made yourself a new toy while I had the Generals in my custody."

Naomi tosses the weapons into the air as the swords quickly split apart, landing on the ground with the four swords plant themselves onto the ground next to Naomi.

"Oh, you haven't seen what I have in store for you! **Drumstick Swords**."

Two more swords appear in Naomi's hands, this time being the Drumstick Swords. Naomi spins around, picking up the other four swords, a making it a total of six swords in Naomi's hands. The handle of each sword is held between Naomi's fingers with the added support from the Battlizer's gauntlets to handle the weight of the swords.

"Now, feel the wrath of the Dragon Princess, when I have my Dragon Claws ripping through your flesh, BoneShaman!"

BoneShaman slams his bone staff onto the ground. "I don't think so..."

Naomi's six swords are suddenly parried by three blades, two chainsaws and one black sword. Suddenly, Naomi feels a damaging blast from behind.

BoneShaman laughs. "This is my trump card: ZeroMew's Generals are now my puppets."

The four Generals quickly jump away from Naomi and they stand behind BoneShaman. The Generals are still in their Delta Forms when BoneShaman captured them.

ChaRaging has a black armored humanoid body with Charizard wings and flaming tail.

DeathScyther is covered in a black metallic armor with a Scizor's body and chainsaw on his arms instead of Scizor claws.

Killer-Beedrill is in his armored humanoid form with striped ninja gear and a shuriken on his back, holding the mechanical cannon form of VictreeBomb.

"Now let's see if you can deal with all five of us!" BoneShaman yelled. "Great Ancestors, grant me the power to strike down my enemies with your wrath!"

Suddenly, four large purple Marowak spirits are floating around BoneShaman, with the skulls emitting a powerful aura as they give off an eerie moan. Seeing the floating spirits catches BoneShaman by surprise. "Ahhh, don't hurt me Ancestors!"

BoneShaman drops to the ground, covering his head in fear as the purple Marowak skulls fly towards Naomi.

"How can you rely on your ancestors when you're scared of the very ghosts you summoned to help you?" Naomi tries to make her next move, but her body begins to feel heavy. _'Well, that's not good.' _

The Marowak skulls hit Naomi, knocking her down to the ground as they did massive damage to her. _'What just happened? My reaction time has been slowed down. I never had this problem when I dealt with Claire and the other Rangers.' _Naomi tries to stand up, but the heavy feeling in her body is preventing her from getting up. _'Why is the Battlizer not responding?'_

Naomi attempts to do an emergency diagnostic on the Battlizer, but nothing happens. _'Damn it, that blast from VictreeBomb must have caused a system shutdown. Now, the Battlizer is simply dead weight.'_

"What's the matter? You can't afford to hurt ZeroMew's precious generals?" taunted BoneShaman.

Naomi remains calm. "Nope. You just got me with a lucky shot."

"Lucky me," said BoneShaman. "Guess I should finish you off while I have the chance!"

Naomi struggles to move as DeathScyther and ChaRaging raise their blades as they prepare to strike down Naomi.

Suddenly, the Red Ranger's two Blazing Spears blocks DeathScyther's chainsaw blades and ChaRaging's sword. "Guess I arrived in the nick of time," said David.

Naomi looks at David as he pushes his spears against his opponent's weapons. "Why are you protecting me?"

"I'm doing this because you're still Claire's friend," David explains as he uses his spears to push DeathScyther and ChaRaging back. "Alright, if you guys want a piece of David Fury, now is the best time to do it!"

Naomi slowly stands up and puts her hand on David's shoulder. "Wait. If you want to take these guys on, you're going to need my help."

"Sorry, but I don't like owing favors, especially to someone who I'm suppose to be fighting against."

"That's alright. I'm only returning what is rightfully yours."

David is suddenly caught off guard by Naomi's statement. "What?"

"Of course, this isn't the best place for me to do that." Naomi pulls out a purple ball and presses a button on the object. The ball releases a purple mist that quickly engulfs the area around BoneShaman, the four Generals, Naomi and David. David is about to jump away but Naomi stops him.

"If you want your Rapidash back, I suggest you follow me, Red Ranger," said Naomi. Then, Naomi adds, "At the same time, we're going to make BoneShaman pay."

"Damn, it's a trap!" yelled BoneShaman. "You planned this from the beginning, Naomi? You're intending to drag all of us into the Lost Zone?"

"Are you scared, BoneShaman? You and ZeroMew's four Generals were created from the energy within the Lost Zone. And our Morphers draw that same energy in the Lost Zone. This is the question you should ask, who will be stronger in the Lost Zone, you or us?"

As the mist clears, David, Naomi, BoneShaman and the four Generals are no longer standing where the battle took place. They have been taken into the Lost Zone.

* * *

Claire groans. "Not again!"

The other four Rangers walk up to Claire. "What's the problem?" asked Riku.

"Remember that time when David got blown up in a microwave by Rossassin and we've lost track of him? We've lost him again."

The alarm in the Z-Jet Mk. II rings as Claire checks her console. "As if things aren't getting any worse than this, the Cyborgs have made their move. Looks like they're going to attack Slateport City with their new weapon."

Julia nods. "I guess we'll deal with the Cyborgs first before we'll worry about David. Let's move out."

Riku, Emma, Julia and Dice walk towards the Z-Jet Mk. II's exit when they notice that Claire remains seated on her chair.

"I'll stay behind and widen the search parameters for David," said Claire. "I get the feeling that we're really going to need all the help we can get."

* * *

The screaming civilians quickly run away upon the sight of three evil Cyborgs walking towards the entrance of Slateport City. The four Poké Rangers quickly intercept the Cyborgs at the entrance.

"Ah, the Poké Rangers. You've just saved us the trouble of finding you," said Minnet.

"Looks like you've finished building whatever you guys were building," said Dice.

Plusorb nods. "Indeed. This is the best time to present to you our new weapon!"

Plusorb presents the third Cyborg to the Rangers. "This is something we've picked up all over Hoenn. You like?"

The third Cyborg has the body of a Magmar with its metallic parts spray painted to match the Magmar's body. It's four limbs replaced by bionic parts and half of the Magmar's face is covered by a piece of metal. Mounted on the arms of the Magmar are bazookas that designed like a Magmortar's arms.

"Feel the marvel of combining Earth's technology with the technology of a fallen Empire: M-Ball! He has even more attack power than us!" Minnet gives the order to M-Ball. "Kill them."

Instead of attacking, the Magmar Cyborg opens its arms with a smile on its face and stand between the cyborgs and the Rangers. "Greetings, I am Pontiff M-Ball! I am here to be a shepherd to guide this lost flock of Mareep to salvation!"

Both the Rangers and the Cyborgs are now dumbfounded. "What?"

"This wasn't part of his programming," Plusorb said to Minnet. "What's going on?"

"Could it be that extra piece of circuitry I found and added to M-Ball did this?" Minnet asked himself.

M-Ball looks at the Rangers and the cyborgs. "I am here to spread the love of the Great Device!" M-Ball raises both bazookas at the Rangers and the cyborgs. "Feel my love, or feel my wrath!"

M-Ball fires his bazookas, creating two huge explosions that send the four Rangers and two cyborgs flying.

As the six hit the ground, Riku groans. "Okay, is it just me or did that cyborg fire on his own allies?"

"I think this guy has a few nuts loose in his head," said Emma.

"I couldn't tell if that was his love or his wrath," said Dice as he gets up.

Julia stands up. "Well then, we should give him the taste of tough love."

The four Rangers charge towards M-Ball as they pull out their respective weapons.

Somehow, the two Cyborgs have been ignored as Plusorb groans as he sits up. "Why did we have to create a cyborg with even more power than us?"

"I think its back to the drawing board for us," said Minnet. "We'll let the Rangers fix this mess for us."

The two cyborgs quickly make their escape.

Julia swings her Storm Boomerang at M-Ball, but the Magmar cyborg performs a spin jump to evade Julia's attacks. He then pulls out a small red Magmar Robot. "Feel the power of technology! It has enabled me to create miniature copies of myself! Mini M-Ball!"

M-Ball throws his miniature self at Julia. As the Mini M-Ball robot hits Julia, it instantly self-destructs; causing an explosion that sends Julia flying into the air.

M-Ball uses one of his bazookas to block a combined attack from Dice and Emma. "Ahh, more non-believers to be chastised!" The cyborg kicks away both Rangers and aims one of his bazookas at the two of them. "Great Device, guide this missile to its unholy target!"

M-Ball fires an energy missile at Dice and Emma as the two Rangers dodge the projectile. However, the projectile suddenly changes direction, flying towards Emma.

"You're kidding. How the hell does an energy missile gain homing capabilities?" Before Emma could react, Dice quickly stands in the path of the missile, protecting Emma from the projectile. However, as the projectile hits Dice, it causes an explosion that sends Dice and Emma flying into some trash cans. Emma slowly stands up as she looks down at Dice, who took the hit for her.

"If this is what his _'love'_ feels like, I shudder to think what his _'wrath'_ would be like," said Dice.

Riku jumps out wearing the Ho-oh FlameVest and holding the Lugia Booster. "Nobody targets my sister with a missile and gets away with it! **GS Combo: Ho-oh FlameVest and Lugia Booster**!" Riku aims the Lugia Booster at M-Ball. "_**Sacred Aeroblast**_!"

Riku fires a blast of silver energy at M-Ball, but the Magmar cyborg raises his bazookas in return. "Here's some nice hot lovin', comin' atcha!"

M-Ball fires a powerful burst of flames from his bazookas that are strong enough to overpower the Sacred AeroBlast attack, catching Riku by surprise. "What? How can something overpower the _**Sacred Aeroblast **_attack?"

The flames hit Riku, doing only minor damage to him thanks to the Ho-oh FlameVest he is wearing. "There's something different about this cyborg. I just can't put my finger on it."

Julia, Emma and Dice quickly regroup towards Riku. Julia slams her fists together. "I suppose we don't have much of a choice to take down this nutcase.** Let's Prime It Up**!"

The spirit of a Shining Lucario engulfs the Yellow Ranger. The lightning symbol on the Yellow Ranger suit disappears as the chest area becomes light blue and gains a white spike while her gloves and boots suddenly become gray. Julia's Raichu Helmet undergoes a metamorphosis into a Lucario Helmet, with the additional black appendages/aura sensors on the back of the helmet.

Julia is engulfed in a yellow aura as she raises her hands with a 'V for Victory' pose. "**Prime Mode: Yellow Shining Lucario Ranger**!"

The spirit of a Shaymin (in Sky forme) engulfs the Green Ranger. Most of Dice's Ranger suit suddenly turns white, with the gloves and boots remaining green. The leaf symbol remains on the Green Ranger suit as a red scarf appears around the Green Ranger's neck. The Sceptile helmet undergoes a metamorphosis into a Shaymin Sky Forme Helmet, turning mostly white with a green Mohawk and additional white wings on the sides.

Dice flies around as he pulls out his two Leaf Sabers, ready for battle. "**Prime Mode: Forest Green Shaymin Ranger**!"

The spirit of a Darkrai engulfs the Black Ranger. The yellow rings on Emma's wrists and legs disappear into the black suit as a red spiky growth appears around Emma's neck. Emma's Umbreon helmet undergoes a metamorphosis, gaining a small white plume on the helmet, with only one visible blue eye on the helmet, becoming the Darkrai helmet.

The eye on Emma's Darkrai helmet glows as Emma appears out of the darkness. "**Prime Mode: Black Void Darkrai Ranger**!"

The spirit of a Cresselia engulfs the Indigo Ranger. The scarf disappears as the main torso of the Ranger suit turns yellow with blue stripes on the side while the arms retain its original purple color. Riku's Espeon helmet undergoes a metamorphosis as it gains the top of the helmet forms two crescent moon shapes to form the Cresselia helmet.

Riku levitates over the ground as he unleashes a powerful shockwave using telekinesis. "**Prime Mode: Indigo Crescent Cresselia Ranger**!"

The four powered-up Rangers prepare for another round against M-Ball...

* * *

Meanwhile, time barely passed as the Red Ranger is standing on a beach. He looks around and notices that the sky is of a purplish hue with the flora in the nearby forest lacking the natural green.

David remains cautious as he knows that he is in an unfamiliar location. "What the hell is this place?"

David hears a voice. "It's one location within a single dimension that once held ZeroMew as its prisoner. When he was a prisoner, ZeroMew was able to learn the secrets of the Lost Zone and all he needed to do was to wait for the opportunity to escape. Once he escaped, it is no longer a prison, just a dimension within the Distortion World."

Suddenly, Naomi appears next to David. "Ever since Claire freed ZeroMew, the Lost Zone became a dimension parallel to our world because it is also part of Giratina's Distortion World. The only difference is that this place is a bit more hospitable than the one that Giratina lives in, as it was built to keep ZeroMew here as punishment."

David prepares himself for a fight. "Are you here to fight me or use me as an experiment?"

Naomi remains calm. "Sorry about the unexpected change of scenery, but I needed somewhere where we couldn't be disturbed when I reunite you with your Rapidash, David Fury."

"Why would you reunite me with Red King, Naomi?" asked David.

"Though the Battlizer I created is powerful, I cannot draw out the full potential of the Rapidash Rider," Naomi explains. "However, since you are more familiar with this Rapidash than me, I get the feeling that he would respond much more positively as your Battlizer."

"You're returning Red King to me? You must want something in return." David remains cautious. "After all, you're just as smart as Claire."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Naomi laughs. "But don't worry. I won't ask for your soul in exchange. I just want those four to be freed from BoneShaman's control, so my only condition is to make sure you don't kill them."

"Oh, that's easy," David punches his fist in anticipation. "That means I can beat them sense into them or beat them to an inch from death and let them recover from that point. After all, I'm not afraid to fight them with everything I got, no matter the consequences."

David's words trigger some of Naomi's memories.

_Inside Claire's Lab in Jubilife City, Naomi and Shine were working on monster designs as Claire drew up the Ranger designs. _

"_You know, it's quite interesting that we're doing the monster designs while you're doing the Rangers, Claire," Naomi said. "What are you trying to prove in this video game? That you're better than the both of us?"_

_Claire grinned as she looked at Naomi. "Well, I'd love to try, Dragon Princess. After all, ever since I met Katie, I just can't stop dreaming becoming a Poké Ranger. If I can finish making this game, at least my dream will be partially true since I will get the chance to pretend to be a Ranger."_

_Shine laughed. "I bet your friends were jealous when they heard you've met Verger's Pokémon Champion turned Poké Ranger when you were 10."_

_Claire grinned. "Well, both Alexis and Mia were quite impressed, though Vee was obvious jealous when she saw the autographed picture to prove it."_

_Claire looked at the finished designs. "Naomi, Shine, can you make a promise with me?"_

_Before Shine could answer, Naomi wraps her hands around Shine's mouth. "Anything for my fiancé's little genius sister. After all, I think I can speak for the both of us."_

"_In the event that we do turn against each other for some reason or another, promise me that you won't hold back because if I don't expect whoever that make us turn against each other to allow us that privilege. In that situation, the only thing we can do is beat some sense into the other, or beat the other to an inch from death."_

_The memory suddenly moves on to the first battle between the Blue Empoleon Ranger and the White Latias Ranger._

_Claire smirked. "Naomi, remember the promise I made? If either of us turns on each other for some reason, we will fight each other with everything we got, no matter the consequences."_

"Is there a problem, Naomi?"

Naomi shakes her head as her mind returns to the present. "Sorry, you reminded me of something Claire said to me. Anyway, I'd better send you to deal with BoneShaman."

Naomi snaps her fingers as a seal appears below David, teleporting him.

* * *

An unmorphed David arrives at another location within the Lost Zone. This time, he is on one side of a large plain and at the other side of the plain are his opponents; BoneShaman and the four brainwashed Generals.

"I hope you stick to your end of the deal, Naomi."

David opens his PokéGear Morpher. "**Lost Zone, Energize**! **Let's Prime it Up**!"

David instantly transforms into the Blazing Red Groudon Ranger. Pulling out the Cherish Ball he received from Naomi, David presses the button on the Cherish Ball. "Come on out, **Rapidash Rider**!"

The Cherish Ball opens, calling out the armored Rapidash. "Let's do it, activate the **Adaptable Battlizer System**!"

Red King transforms into the mechanical Rapidash as the Red Ranger jumps onto the back of his Rapidash as he stands on the Rapidash's back holding his two spears.

"We are ready, Red King! Let's ride!"

The Blazing Red Groudon Ranger is standing on the back of the Rapidash Rider as the Rapidash charges towards their opponents while avoiding explosions from the projectiles being fired from VictreeBomb's mouth. Killer-Beedrill fires a projectile from VictreeBomb's mouth. Instead of forcing the Rapidash Rider to make an evasive move, David stabs his spear into the ground and using his legs to cling onto to his Rapidash, he uses his strength to list himself and his Rapidash out of the path of the projectile before the Rapidash Rider lands it feet onto the ground as it continues on towards the enemy.

Suddenly, David could hear Naomi's voice in his helmet.

_Naomi: "Now I see why the Rapidash Rider has a better response to you than me. Alright, you know what to do to BoneShaman. Battlize his ass."_

David nods. "Alright, Red King, it's time for us to unite!"

The Rapidash Rider leaps into the air as David jumps off his Rapidash.

The black Groudon markings on the Red Ranger suit changes to blue. The Mechanical Rapidash splits apart. The four limbs open up to form arm and leg guards that instantly attach themselves to David's arms and legs. This time, the head merges with David's helmet while the body forms an additional armor that covers David's upper torso. On the back of the body armor is an emblem of three orbs colored Red, Blue and Green, bearing similarities to the Red, Blue and Jade Orbs.

"Drawing from the fury within the depths of the Earth." A huge burning red aura erupts from the newly Battlized Red Ranger. "**Red Volcanic Rider Ranger**!"

"Ha! Naomi didn't stand a chance wearing that piece of junk! What makes you think you have a better chance than her?"

The Torch Sword and Flame Sword appear in each of David's hands. "The difference between Naomi and I is that I am a true Red Ranger. The weapons that I can call forth using this Battlizer; I've seen the other Rangers use these same weapons and I can the feel fighting spirit of those Red Rangers."

David tightens his grip on his two weapons. "Of course, by calling my Red King a piece of junk, you've just signed your death warrant!"

Unimpressed by David's power-up, BoneShaman points his Bone Staff at the Red Ranger. "Attack, my slaves!"

The four brainwashed Generals begin their assault against David.

First, ChaRaging and DeathScyther attempt to attack David in a two-pronged attack, but David parries ChaRaging's sword and DeathScyther's chainsaw arms with the two swords he is holding. "Considering that I promised Naomi to let you guys stay in one piece, I'll play around with you guys." David jumps and performs a spinning kick that knocks away both ChaRaging and DeathScyther.

"Time for a weapon change!" The Torch Sword transforms into a sword with the blade shaped like a Rapidash's horn while the Flame Sword changes into a red rifle.

David admires the weapons he his holding. "Nice, I get to use two weapons from two of Verger's Red Rangers. The **Rapidash Horn Sabre** and the **Flareon Battle Rifle**!"

As though his mind can see into the future, David swings the Rapidash Horn Sabre at ChaRaging as he aims the Flareon Battle Rifle at DeathScyther and pulls the trigger.

The saber strikes ChaRaging while the rifle fires a burning projectile that hits DeathScyther. The power from the attacks is enough to knock out the generals.

"Something is telling me that I don't need to ask what to do. I already know what to do next."

Killer-Beedrill picks up VictreeBomb and VictreeBomb fires an explosive projectile at David. Using the saber, David cuts the projectile in half, sending the projectile off in different directions while David calmly points the rifle at Killer-Beedrill and VictreeBomb. "**Flareon Fury**!"

David pulls the trigger, firing another powerful burning projectile, this time at Killer-Beedrill and VictreeBomb. The projectile hits the ground, sending the remaining two Generals flying into the air. The impact of the fall cause both Killer-Beedrill and VictreeBomb to lose consciousness.

The Red Ranger plants the saber into the ground as he rests the rifle on his shoulder. "If I have silver hair and wear a red trenchcoat with these weapons, I would probably say that I'm the coolest Red Ranger in the Lost Zone."

"You've just asked for it, Red Ranger!" BoneShaman slams his staff onto the ground. "Great Ancestors, grant me the strength to strike down my enemy! Lend me your power to destroy the Red Ranger!"

Suddenly, the purple Marowak skull spirits return, floating around BoneShaman's body. This time, BoneShaman's anger towards David overpowers his fear of his ghosts.

David clenches his fist. "You may have the assistance of your _'ancestors'_, but your evil heart is no match for the fighting spirit of every Red Ranger: Past, Present and Future!"

David is now engulfed by a burning red aura as the Rapidash Horn Sabre and Flareon Battle Rifle suddenly undergo a metamorphosis. The saber transforms into a 6' (that's correct, 6 feet or approx. 1.8 metres) Broad Sword while the rifle transforms into the large cannon in the shape of a Rapidash's head.

"This is the true potential of the Red Volcanic Rider Ranger! The **Blaze Buster** and the **Rapidash Cannon**!"

BoneShaman charges towards David with the malefic ghosts orbiting around his body, showing no fear as David aims the Rapidash Cannon at BoneShaman.

"_**Overheat Cannon**_!" David fires the cannon, unleashing a blast of unforgiving flames that instantly vaporizes BoneShaman's ghosts before the flames quickly engulf BoneShaman.

"Forgive me, my Ancestors!" BoneShaman screams as his body is vaporized. All that remains is BoneShaman's bone staff lying on the ground.

David rests both the Blaze Buster and the Rapidash Cannon on each shoulder. "No doubt about it, BoneShaman. You and your ancestors have just been roasted, toasted and fried to a crisp."

David then turns his attention to Naomi. "Now, I've done my part of the deal. As Claire's friend, I do hope you keep to your end of it."

Naomi nods as she passes a disk to David. "This is a copy every piece of data on your Battlizer. If you trust Claire as much as I do, give this to her and she will do everything she can to return your Rapidash back to normal."

David accepts the disk as he looks at the four unconscious Generals. "Guess the next time we meet, we'll be at each other's throats."

Naomi laughs. "Yeah, and do me a favor. Tell Claire that she shouldn't hold back against me because I won't be holding back against her."

Naomi snaps her fingers as a white seal appears under David. "From this point on, David Fury, our temporary alliance is over. I'm sending you to assist your friends in a battle that I believe is taking place right now."

David disappears within the seal as Naomi picks up the bone staff from the floor. "It seems that everyone wins today. The Red Ranger gets his Rapidash back, ZeroMew gets his Generals back and I have a new weapon."

The bone staff with its ritual objects suddenly transform into a long white staff with a ruby on the top end.

* * *

Back in Slateport, barely a minute passed outside the Lost Zone as the four Rangers aren't faring well against M-Ball.

Julia, Dice, Emma and Riku attempted to attack M-Ball from different angles, but somehow, the Magmar cyborg anticipated this move and parts of M-Ball's cybernetic parts open up, revealing miniature speakers.

"Oh Great Device, it's such a wonderful day to covert these non-believers." The speakers begin to play a hymn with the repeat of only one name. "M-BALL! M-BALL! M-BALL!"

Though it appears to be a useless attack, in fact, the attack creates a powerful sound wave that causes the Rangers distress due to the horrendous singing from M-Ball's speakers.

Dice tries to cover his ears. "This is the worst noise pollution in Hoenn since the time Scream tried to conquer this region!"

Julia, Dice, Riku and Emma are rolling on the ground after surviving the vocal destruction from M-Ball as the Magmar cyborg continues to preach.

"Pontiff M-Ball's first decreed: I will convert the people of Hoenn to Magmarism! Next, I will covert the oceans into dustbowls!"

Julia groans. "This guy must have been twisted by Team Magma's ideals. Who else would want to turn oceans into dustbowls?"

Dice drops one of his Leaf Sabers. "Damn, not even our Prime Mode can stand a chance against this guy."

"Oh, if there ever was a time that we need reinforcements, now would be a good time," said Riku.

M-Ball fires his bazookas into the sky. "It's time to test your faith! You can choose life or choose death! I'd prefer if you picked life."

Emma laughs despite the pain she is in. "Wow...even though it doesn't feel like it, it feels as though he is mocking us."

M-Ball aims his bazookas at the four Rangers. "Now, this is your last chance! Follow me or fall into death!"

Before M-Ball could get a reply, a seal appears in the sky as a red figure appears from the seal, landing between the four Rangers and M-Ball.

The Red Volcanic Rider Ranger looks at M-Ball. "I've just returned to this dimension and the first thing I see is one ugly cyborg."

Julia is surprised to see David's new Battlizer. "No way, did David return with a Battlizer?"

Dice slams his fist onto the ground. "Damn! Now he gets a Battlizer, just like the other Red Rangers!"

Emma recognizes the Battlizer David is using. "Wait, isn't that supposed to be the Battlizer..."

"...used by Naomi?" Riku finishes the sentence.

David spins around and does a bow to his fellow Rangers. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls. I present to you, the **Red Volcanic Rider Ranger**: Combining the strength of the Rapidash Rider, Red King, and the Blazing Red Lost Zone Ranger, aka. Yours Truly."

Julia grins under her helmet. "Not bad, David, you got Red King back from Naomi. How did you do it?"

David turns around, facing M-Ball. "Ah, that is a story I will tell you once I deal with your current problem."

"Ah, another non-believer for me to convert to Magmarism," said M-Ball. "And it's fitting too, since you wear the armor of my god, Groudon!"

David summons the Blaze Buster. He points the large sword at M-Ball. "Sorry, but the only thing I will be converting today is you into ash."

Julia has a minute twitch at David's one-liner. _'I know he wasn't talking about you-know-who, but somehow the very mention of his name annoys me.'_

Both David and M-Ball charge towards each other, with their weapons ready to strike. As M-Ball charges up his bazookas, flames instantly engulf the large blade of the Blaze Buster as David prepares to swing it.

"Feel the fighting spirit of every Red Ranger running through my new toy! _**Red Volcanic Rider Ranger Attack: Blaze Slash**_!" David swings the large flaming sword, slicing through M-Ball's torso, effectively cutting him into two parts.

Sensing the end is near, M-Ball raises his hands as he drops his bazookas. "Great Device, take me away to the junkyard in the sky!"

M-Ball explodes, leaving behind nothing but scrap metal as David rests the Blaze Buster on his shoulder. "M-Ball, you've just been fired."

* * *

As the five Rangers return to the Z-Jet Mk. II, Claire is sitting in front of the on-board computer. "You certainly gave us a scare, David. You disappeared into the Lost Zone, only to return with a Battlizer."

David modestly laughs. "Well, you probably won't believe me, but when Naomi returned Red King to me, she also gave me a Battlizer." David takes out a disk and passes it to Claire. "She also said that this disk contains everything you need to know about the Battlizer so that you can improve it."

Claire takes the disk. "I better make sure this thing is safe before I check it out. If this is clean, your Battlizer will be the most awesome Battlizer ever seen in battle. Riku, let's head back to the SeaBlade."

As the other Rangers take their seats to prepare for take off, David remembers the favor he owes Naomi. "Claire, I need to confirm something with you."

Claire nods. "Sure, what is it?"

"I get the feeling that Naomi is working for ZeroMew. When she gave me the Battlizer, I knew she has an ulterior motive other than getting the four Generals back, but I just can't put my finger on it. She also told me to pass you a message: You shouldn't hold back against her because she won't be holding back against you."

Claire rubs her chin. "Interesting. Just like the promise I made to them."

"Is there something you're not telling me?" David asks.

"All will be revealed in due time," Claire said. "After listening to you, it actually lifts a heavy burden off my chest. And David, it's good to see you get your Rapidash back."

Claire looks away as she conceals a smile on her face. _'With this new information, this could change the playing field. However, I must remain cautious just in case it's a trap.'_

**[End of 25]**

* * *

_**Emma**__: "Next time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..."_

**Alexis:** "When you wake up, you will have the mind of an 8-year old."

**Julia:** "Come on, let's go to Pallet Town and see my grandma!"

**Claire: **"You've really screwed up this time, Alexis."

**Julia:** "I hate Fearows! Uncle Pikachu, where are you?"

* * *

**[Post-Fanfic Segment - Poké Ranger Report: Poké Rangers Hoenn - Generation One]**

David and Dice were in Claire's Lab with Storm sitting on a keg of Black Persian Beer. David is wearing his red jacket with a green t-shirt underneath while Dice is wearing his green vest over a red shirt.

"On this Poké Ranger report, we're looking at the first Generation of Hoenn's Poké Rangers," Dice announced.

David nods. "Let's begin with the first series, _**Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers**_."

David picks up a sheet of paper. "In 2006, it all started with five teenagers fighting an evil queen named Mah-rai-ha..."

"Mariah," corrects Dice.

"Sorry, but Claire's penmanship on these notes are near unreadable." David continues reading. "Anyway, Red Ranger Jack, Black Ranger Mika, Blue Ranger Sean, Yellow Ranger Jenna and Pink Ranger Amii fought against evil and over time, Green Ranger Danny, Silver Ranger Derik and White Ranger Mewtra join in on the battle against Mariah, Dawson and their cronies. However, after Mewtra fell during battle, having his White Ranger powers passed on to Max."

David catches his breath. "Alright, Dice, the **Poké Rangers: Overtech Overdrive** report is yours."

Dice nods. "After defeating Mariah, King Baronaw's Machine Empire arrived, intending to invade Earth. Outmatched by the empire's sheer power, the Poké Rangers decide to use the Overtech Crystal they separated and recovered in the previous season. Using the Crystal, five of the Mighty Morphin Poké Rangers become _**Poké Rangers Overtech Overdrive**_. And there were lots of major changes. Jack and Danny switched colors."

"I would have my hair colored green before that would happen to us," David commented.

Dice rubs his chin as he continues. "Anyway, the same went for Amii and Jenna. Derik became the new Blue Ranger. Later on, Mika became the Silver Queen Overtech Ranger and Eddie Barinholtz, the Red Johto Ranger, temporary took the role of Gold King Overtech Ranger before the power became too much for a normal human to handle and they had to return the powers the original user."

David throws in a plug. "If you want to know more about the Red Johto Ranger, it will be in the Poké Rangers Johto Report."

Dice continues. "At the same time, King Baronaw's empire suffered a major coup, when his loyal servant Iron Paladin backstabs him and takes over the empire with Baronaw's daughter, Princess-turned-Queen Sprocket."

"I can't tell who is worst, BoneShaman or this bad boy," David commented.

"As expected, the Rangers prevailed. However, another threat arrives towards Earth, but that will be for next chapter's report involving the Second Generation Rangers of Hoenn."

As Dice finished his report, David sent a contemptuous look at Dice. "You're thinking of coloring my hair green, aren't you?"

Dice feigns ignorance. "What gave you that idea, David?"

"That song Claire sang about her idol changing her hair color," David explains.

"How about we end this segment by doing the morphing calls for the Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers and the Overtech Overdrive rangers," Dice suggests.

Remaining cautious, David nods. "Alright, let's do it." David pulls out a Hoenn Morpher with a Torchic coin while Dice is wearing the Red Ranger's Overtech Dual Braces.

"**Let's PokéBattle**!"

"**Going into Overdrive**!"

As both David and Dice posed with the Morphers, Storm is sitting on the keg of Black Persian Beer holding a sign reading, _**"See you on our next report on Hoenn's 2nd Generation Rangers. And don't forget to review."**_


	26. The Aura Child Returns Home

**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years_

_With approval from Blaze Productions_

Disclaimers: Pokémon and related properties belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
Power Rangers Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM and related properties belong to Saban, Disney, BVS and etc.  
Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

_**A/N: **__I originally wanted to put in a scene where Julia pilots one of the Megazords and uses it against an army of BlackChops after watching a scene from Boukenger _(For reference, it's from Episode 24)_. However, I realized that Julia is the only one who hasn't revealed her ability related to Iron Flygon, so I decided to give her the chance to use Iron Flygon against the BlackChops... _

* * *

_**Claire:**__ "Here are some things to keep you up to date on __**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**__ just in case you missed it from the beginning_..._"_

Claire Springfield traveled to Cerulean City in hopes of finding suitable candidates to become the Lost Zone Poké Rangers to rescue her brother from the evil ZeroMew. It was at the same time she witnessed a Pokémon battle between David Fury and Julia Katsumoto and it was during that Claire notices that the Morphers are reacting to the two Pokémon Trainers. When a group of BlackChops tried to ambush Claire, Claire gave the Morphers to Julia and David, turning them into the Yellow Raichu and Red Charizard Rangers while Claire becomes the Blue Emploeon Ranger.

The Rangers traveled to Canalave City and met Andy 'Dice' Black, who is the Green Sceptile Poké Ranger. Then, the Rangers traveled to Johto and met the Blight Twins, Emma and Riku, who are the Black Umbreon and Indigo Espeon Rangers.

Claire's friend and future sister-in-law, Naomi Su becomes the White Latias Ranger and works for ZeroMew for her own reasons, making things a bit complicated when she kidnapped David's Rapidash and turned it into the Rapidash Rider Battlizer.

However, Naomi gave David the Battlizer and using it, David easily dispatched BoneShaman and M-Ball in battle...

* * *

**[26. The Aura Child Returns Home]**

Julia is lying on a psychiatrist couch. "Is this really necessary, Alexis?"

Alexis is sitting on the chair next to the couch holding a clipboard. She calmly adjusts her glasses. "Yes it is, Julia. We are trying to help fine tune your mental abilities so that you can use your Aura more effectively as a Ranger. According to Claire, what you have is potentially the strongest and the weakest Prime Mode among the six of you."

Julia is surprised by the explanation. "What does that mean?"

Sarah is sitting on at Alexis's desk at the other side of the infirmary. "Julia, the difference between your Prime Mode and the other Prime Modes used by the others is that the others have items related to the Pokémon. Claire's Blue Orb, David's Red Orb, Dice's Gracidea, and the rocks belonging to the twins. Your Prime Mode relies on your Aura and as an Aura user, the ability to control your Aura depends on your mental state and concentration. If your focus is high, your Aura attacks could potentially eliminate enemies in one shot. And the opposite is true, when you're not focusing, your Aura attacks would be just like a Magikarp using trying to use Splash."

Julia relaxes on the couch. "If that is the case, I can live with that."

"Alright, first question: Have you had any traumatic experiences in the past?" Alexis asks.

"No," Julia replied without hesitation.

"Don't bother lying," Sarah said. "Or have you forgotten that I can use Aura as well."

Julia frowns. "Okay, so maybe I did have traumatic experiences, more so than I could count, because if you know what my Dad is like, I'd probably need therapy but I don't really like to spend the cash for it."

Alexis grins. "Well, put my number in your PokéGear's speed dial if you need to book for an appointment. And you don't even need to pay for any session with me because Claire pays me to care for your well-being. Besides, you're going to need some private therapy sessions to deal with those experiences otherwise they could affect your mental state in battle."

Julia presses a few buttons on her PokéGear. "Alright, you're now No.1 on my Speed Dial, Alexis."

* * *

**Claire:**_ "A Mew was banished from this world by Arceus hundreds of years ago, until he was set free six months ago. The only ones who can protect the world from him are..."_

The Six Rangers activate their Morphers.

"**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**"

Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Black and Indigo Poké Rangers are fully morphed.

_**Alright let's go, it's time to turn it on,**_

The Red Ranger rides the Rapidash Rider, as the screen changes to David in his civilian clothes holding his Blazing Spears.

_**We set the record straight, we're gonna come through to right the wrong,  
(Yeah!) **_

The Yellow Ranger rides the Storm Rider Cycle, as the screen transitions to Julia in her civilian clothes wearing her Storm Gauntlets as she winks at the camera.

_**Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong,**_

The Blue Ranger rides on Iron Flygon as it flies through the sky, as the screen switches over to an unmorphed Claire holding her Emperor Claws.

_**We got it going on,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!)**_

The Green Ranger drives the Empoleon Humvee, as the screen changes to an unmorphed Dice holding his Leaf Sabers.

_**We won't let down, cause we're gonna set the pace.**_

The Indigo Ranger flies the Z-Jet Mk. II as it does a barrel roll in the sky, switching over to Riku in his civilian clothes holding his Psycho Bazooka as he fires a shot at the camera.

_**We're always on the case, putting that Mew in his place,  
(Yeah!) **_

The Black Ranger drives the DoomCruiser, switching over to Emma in her civilian clothes as she kisses her Umbreon helmet while holding her Lunar Fan.

_**Bad guys keep messing with their every move,**_

Kyle, Alexis and Sarah are on the deck of the SeaBlade

_**Poké Rangers never lose, always gonna show us through!**_

Storm suddenly jumps onto Alexis's head.

_**Stop these rangers,  
Here there's no need to fret, **_

ZeroMew, his four Generals and Naomi are facing BoneShaman, Plusorb and Minnet on a grassy field.

_**We're the ones that will make a way,  
Here to make change,**_

Plusorb and Minnet charge towards ZeroMew's group.

_**When there's trouble we don't quit,  
Come together to save the day,**_

Naomi morphs into the White Latias Ranger, engulfing the field in a bright light causing the screen to shatter.

_**Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!**_

The Red Volcanic Rider Ranger swings his Blaze Buster broadsword, creating a burning vortex that sends the opposing BlackChops flying into the sky.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Yellow Ranger jumps into the burning vortex with her Storm Boomerang and swings at the BlackChops, striking them down.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!) (Yeah!)**_

The Blue Ranger jumps upwards to the sky before performing a downward spin, swinging her Emperor Claws at the BlackChops below her, striking them down.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Blue Ranger lands on the ground when a BlackChop tries to attack Claire from behind. Suddenly, the Green Ranger lands behind Claire and he quickly cuts down the BlackChop with his Leaf Sabers.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Go, go, go, go, yeah!)**_

The Black Ranger jumps over a group of BlackChops before sending them flying upwards with a powerful black tornado from her Lunar Fan.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Indigo Ranger fires a barrage of energy missiles from his Psycho Bazooka at the flying BlackChops.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone! **_

_**(Short Instrumental Solo)**_

The K-Bird and S-Dragon Megazords pose next to each other.

The J-Beast and H-Weather Megazords pose next to each other

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The six Rangers pose in front of the four Megazords.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**_

* * *

This chapter of Poké Rangers: Lost Zone is brought to you by:

**KFC: Kanto Fried Combusken**

**Black Persian Beer**

And the **Kanto Tourism Board**

* * *

Julia looks at the clock. "Is it eleven already? I'd better get to the kitchen so that I can get lunch ready."

Alexis looks at Sarah, who simply nods. "I guess we can continue after Lunch."

Julia runs out of the infirmary to the galley to make lunch. A few seconds later, Claire walks into the infirmary. "So, how's the Aura training going, Sarah"

"She's pretty hard to crack," Sarah said. "Despite her natural talent with Aura, she's having problems trying to find the right mental state for her to bring out her Prime Mode's full potential."

Alexis rubs her chin. "You know, maybe if I can help Julia get over her past traumatic experiences, perhaps it should help her maintain her focus."

Claire nods. "If that's the case, I'll prepare my experimental VR Simulator so that I can recreate the traumatic experience to help her overcome it."

Both Sarah and Alexis stare at Claire in bewilderment as the blue-haired Ranger leaves the infirmary. "Claire, we're trying to help Julia, not give her a mental breakdown!" Sarah yells as she chased after Claire.

Alone in the infirmary, Alexis makes a note on her clipboard. "I'll set up the first one-on-one therapy session with Julia today after lunch."

* * *

Sarah follows Claire into the lab. "Seriously, there are some lines you shouldn't cross."

"I know. I just needed an excuse to talk to you alone without any distraction." Claire sits at her computer and presses a button, locking the door into the lab. "What are your personal thoughts on Julia?"

Sarah crosses her arms. "To be honest, I get this strange vibe that she's built up a wall around her, despite being with us for nearly three months. Though she tells us a lot of her experiences, she barely mentions anything about her family except her father."

Claire nods as she pulls out a file and gives it to Sarah to read. "When I first met Julia, she gave me an alias. I did a background check on her and found this."

Sarah reads the file. "That explains her proficiency in Aura. But why did she use Katsumoto as her name?"

"It's her Grandmother's maiden name," answered Claire. "To Julia, it probably it seemed significant to her to use it to hide her identity and her link to her famous father, despite the fact that she willing tells us the bad points about him without mentioning his name."

"Being the daughter of one of the world's greatest Trainers, I wouldn't be surprised that she changed her name so that she wouldn't be noticed. But she doesn't need to feel closed up since you guys have secret identities as Poké Rangers."

"Well, it will only be a matter of time when the outer shell known as Julia Katsumoto breaks down in front of us. It's already tough for me to maintain two identities: being Claire Springfield and the Blue Empoleon Ranger. I can imagine that it will be even tougher for Julia to keep three different identities. Though, I wonder how Katie feels, being the Blue SDI Ranger and not worrying about having a separate identity."

"That explains why it's hard for us to pinpoint the right mental state for Julia to maintain her Aura," said Sarah. "We're only seeing what she is showing us. How are we going to get her to show us the side she doesn't want us to see?"

Claire grins. "I'll leave that to Alexis."

* * *

After lunch, Julia is back in the infirmary lying on the couch, this time with various wires and electrodes on her head. Alexis is sitting at her computer and a Hypno standing in front of Julia.

"So, I can guess what the Hypno is here for, but what's the story with these random stuff on my head?"

"I'm trying out a bit of Hypno-therapy to figure out the best mental state for you to fully utilize your Aura."

Julia shrugs. "Well, as long as you don't hypnotize me into being a Pikachu or a Psyduck, go for it."

"Don't worry, I won't," reassures Alexis. "Hypno, you know what to do."

The Hypno nods as it swings it's pendulum to use Hypnosis on Julia. It didn't take long for Julia to fall asleep under the spell, now mentally vulnerable.

"Let us start with simple question. Julia, can you hear me?"

"Yes," Julia replied in a voice lacking emotion.

"Here's another simple question. What is your full name?"

"Julia Chacha K..."

Alexis accidentally knocks over a cup of pens. "Sorry about that." She looks at the computer and sees that Julia's brainwave is beginning to get slightly erratic.

'_Just the mere mention of her name is causing her to subconsciously resist the hypnosis. Perhaps I should use a different subject to relax her.'_

Alexis asks another question. "What are your thoughts on David Fury?"

"A hothead who only sees in one direction and he doesn't bother to look both ways. He lacks experience in leadership, despite being a Pokémon Trainer."

Alexis checks the computer and sees that Julia's subconscious is beginning to relax. "How did you take being the leader of the team?"

"It doesn't feel different from being on a Pokémon Journey with my brother and friends. Everyone listens to me because I was the only one in the group who cooks. It makes me feel like the mother of the group."

Alexis laughs. "I guess it's better than Claire doing the cooking. The one night we let her did the cooking nearly diminished our monthly supply of digestive medicine on the SeaBlade. Anyway, let's move on to the next bit. What would be the most traumatic experience in your life?"

Surprisingly, Julia's brainwaves remain normal as she tells Alexis. "It happened when I was 8 years old. My family was in Pallet Town visiting my Grandmother and I was wandering around the town with my Dad's Pikachu."

"What happened?"

"I was abducted by a Fearow. My dad's Pikachu didn't want to worry my father, so he quickly gathers a few of my Dad's flying Pokémon to rescue me. However, when they came to my rescue, the Fearow dropped me while it was still flying. I didn't know how high I was, but I knew from that height, I might not survive. I was afraid that I would never see my brother and sister, or my parents again. But luckily, my Dad's Staraptor caught me before I fell any further. The other Pokémon fought off the Fearow, warning it to never return. When my dad found out what happened, he ordered Pikachu to stay by my side whenever we are in Pallet Town until my 10th Birthday when I hatched Storm's egg. From that day on, I trained Storm until he evolved into a Pikachu and he's been with me since."

* * *

David and Dice are walking down a corridor in the SeaBlade when David stops walking.

Dice looks back at David. "What's wrong? Did something catch your eye?

David walks to a yellow door with a black lightning symbol on it. "You know, we never really know about Julia even though she's our leader."

Dice frowns. "Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?"

As David opens the door and walks into the room, Dice runs to a green door with a black leaf symbol and locks it with a key. "Either we're really too trusting with each other or Claire is a bad influence on us."

Dice looks at the open door. "Still, I guess it wouldn't hurt to know more about Julia." Dice enters Julia's room, only to find David and Claire sitting on the bed rummaging through Julia's bag.

"Hey, when were you in Julia's room?"

"I've been here since lunch was finished. And since Julia is with Alexis, I decided to sneak into her room to check her."

Claire smiles at Dice. "Since you also invited yourself in here, join the party."

Dice sighs. _'Guess locking the door won't do any good when Claire has the master key to all the rooms on the SeaBlade.'_

* * *

The four Generals return to ZeroMew's hideout. ChaRaging leans on a rock and relaxes. "I never thought we'll get back here again after being cramped inside BoneShaman's staff."

DeathScyther sharpens his Scyther blades on another rock. "I'm still feeling disgusted at how we became that coward's puppets."

Killer-Beedrill flies around. "At least we're home and we can now focus on our task to eliminate the Poké Rangers. And our first order of business is for me to make the first monster. Any objections?"

"Well, it depends on what ChaRaging says." DeathScyther looks at ChaRaging, who is so relaxed that he is already dozing off.

DeathScyther turns to his colleague. "Go ahead and make the monster. If your creation destroys the Rangers before he wakes up, it will be his fault for sleeping on the job."

* * *

Alexis clicks her pen. "Alright, I guess that's it."

"I know you might not like me for this, but I think I may have found the best way to figure out the best mental state for your Aura abilities." Alexis steps in front of Julia. "When you wake up, you will have the mind of an 8-year old. You will wake up when I snap my fingers."

Alexis snaps her fingers, breaking Julia out of her trance.

Julia blinks as she looks at Alexis.

"Nurse Joy, what am I doing here?"

Alexis's smile is pretty much like the smile given by any Nurse Joy in a Pokémon Center. "Nurse Joy is what my mother and a few of my relatives are known by. My name is Doctor Alexis Joy, someone who has more qualifications and way more intelligent than the regular Nurse Joy. And what is your name?"

"Julia. Julia Ketchum."

* * *

Back in Julia's room, Claire and the other Rangers are sitting at a table looking at various things belonging to Julia. Among the stuff is a travel journal, a PokéDex and some old family photos.

"Wow, you guys sure took a risk going into Julia's room," said Riku. "Are you sure she won't notice that we've looked around?"

"I'm going to put everything back the way they were," Claire said with a grin. "It shouldn't be a problem since I have good memory."

"I can't believe she decided to go on a journey with some young Pokémon instead of the ones she personally trained at her Gym, though I can understand why she did it," said David. "She wants a challenge. Though, I get the feeling that she could probably trash me if she did use her Gym Pokémon, after seeing how much trouble Flare had with Storm."

"Considering the type of Pokémon you use, I can see that she would be your biggest challenge," said Dice. "But then again, I proved to be a challenge during that battle when my Sceptile can cut your flames."

"Doesn't that mean that Julia can beat your Sceptile since you have the type advantage?" Claire asks with a grin.

Dice is unable to come up with a counter to Claire's words.

"Burn," said David as he gives a high-five to Claire.

"Still, I think it's an interesting insight on our leader, even though we did invade her privacy," Emma said. "I think it's best if we clean this place up and leave now because..."

"What are you doing in here?"

The five Poké Rangers look at the entrance into the room in shock as Julia is standing at the door.

"Nurse Joy, there are some strange people looking around in my room!" Julia yells out.

"I said don't call me Nurse Joy!" Alexis walks into the room and finds the other rangers caught yellow-handed invading Julia's privacy. "Oh crap, you better come up with a good explanation for this, Claire."

Thinking fast, Claire said, "Yeah, I would ask the same from you as well."

Julia smiles at the other five Rangers despite the awkward situation. "I think I should introduce myself. I'm Julia Ketchum and I am 8 years old."

* * *

In the bridge, Julia has jumped onto Kyle's back pointing at Pallet Town on the map of Kanto she is holding.

"Come on, let's go to Pallet Town and see my grandma!"

Kyle groans. "Alright, I will sail the ship there if you can get off my back, Julia."

Meanwhile, Claire and Alexis are at another part of the bridge arguing. The Blue-Haired scientist raises her hands in frustration as she glares at her pink-haired doctor and friend. "You've really screwed up this time, Alexis! Our leader now has the mind of an 8-year old!"

"Well, it doesn't excuse you from the fact that you invaded her privacy for your own reasons, Claire," Alexis retorts.

Claire groans. "I hope you come up with a solution before the next monster attack or worst, before dinner. Who's going to cook if Julia's out of commission?"

Julia has a childish grin as she walks up to Claire. "But my grandma taught me everything I need to know about cooking. I'm sure I can come up with something good..."

Claire sighs and looks at Julia. "I'm sure you know what you're doing, but this is my ship and I can't risk anything happening to it if something goes wrong."

David, Dice, Emma and Riku are sitting at a table. David raises his hand. "So, who's going to be the leader of the team since our leader is now a kid?"

Before giving an answer, Claire takes out a coin and flips it. As the coin lands on her hand, Claire covers it and checks it. "Dice will be in charge for the time being."

Dice punches his fist into the air in celebration. "Hell, yeah!"

David looks at Claire. "Surely, you can't be serious? Which side of the coin was I?"

"I am serious and for the record, David, you were heads," said Claire as she keeps her coin in her lab coat pocket. "Oh, and don't call me Shirley."

* * *

VictreeBomb spits out the latest creation picked by KillerBeedrill. The creation is a Fearow humanoid with wings instead of arms and talons for legs. It is also wearing a helmet in the shape of a Fearow's head with chain-mail over its torso and a belt with a clock on it.

Killer-Beedrill presents his creation to Naomi and DeathScyther. "I present to you my creation: Frostdrill."

"On first impression, I'm not impressed," said DeathScyther. "First of all, I get the feeling that you named it after yourself, K-B."

"His original name was FrostRow, but I thought it needed a bit of pizzazz, so I renamed him Frostdrill," Killer-Beedrill explains. A second later, Killer-Beedrill did a double take. "Wait a minute; did you just call me K-B?"

"Thought it would be faster to call you by your initials like what ChaRaging does," DeathScyther said as he looks at Naomi. "Pretend that I want to purchase a monster to eliminate the Rangers. Sell him to me."

Naomi rolls her eyes. "FrostRow/Frostdrill, whichever name you pick, has a specialty in using Ice-Type moves. However, as an added precaution, I've gave him an experimental toy that could change possibly turn the tide against the Rangers."

Naomi points at the clock belt. "I call this one my Time Belt. This toy is specially linked to FrostRow/Forstdrill's vital signs. Using the energy from the Lost Zone, if anything lethal happens to him, the Time Belt automatically take effect, returning his body to what it was ten seconds before death. Chop off his head, he'll chop yours off. Stick a stake through his heart, he'll return the favor tenfold. Inject poison, and his body will jump back to a point in time before the poison has even been injected. And et cetera, etc."

"If you had this thing in mind, why didn't you use it in the previous monsters we used?"

Naomi rubs her chin. "I suppose I could give the belt to Puree and use it to torture him for the fun of it."

"On second thought, leave the belt with this guy. That toy will turn him into a horror movie monster that won't die until the main character kills him. Plus, he's more menacing that the Great Purrie."

Naomi sends a look at DeathScyther. "Do not tempt fate. Clearly, you guys weren't around to see what happened when Eevee-Beros teamed up with Nathan and Meta."

* * *

In the SeaBlade's Bridge, the alarm rings as the image of Frostdrill appears on screen with a large platoon of BlackChops.

Claire groans. "That's really bad. Alexis, find Julia. She won't be of any use unless you fix this problem."

Alexis nods. "I'll get Storm. He'll find her." Alexis leaves the bridge as Claire begins the briefing. "Looks like ZeroMew's goons are back in business and it appears that they're going to attack Pallet Town." Claire looks at Dice. "What's the plan, Boss?"

Dice nods as he looks at his four teammates. "Alright, let's intercept these guys at Route 1 before they reach Pallet Town! That is the least we could do for Julia by protecting her ancestral home."

David blinks. "But Julia is still alive. Are you sure we should speak about here in past tense?"

* * *

On Route 1, Frostdrill and his army of fifty BlackChops are marching towards Pallet Town. "Let's test my new toy by causing some trouble around this small town! Onward!"

The five Rangers arrive, standing in the way of Frostdrill and his minions. "Ah, just as Naomi predicted. Here comes the Poké Rangers."

Dice leads the team into the battlefield. "Alright guys, for my second order as the temporary leader, let's take down this freak and his goons!"

David frowns. "You're really getting the hang of this leadership thing, aren't you?"

"Don't get use to it, Dice," Riku adds. "Eventually, Julia will come back."

"Leave him alone, guys. Let Dice have his power trip, since this will be the only chance he gets to enjoy it." Realizing the possible implication of her words, Emma quickly adds, "It will make his disappointment so much sweeter to me once Julia is back to normal."

Claire rolls her eyes as she runs towards the BlackChops. _'I wonder if I had made David the leader, these guys would follow orders because he wears Red instead of badmouthing him like they're doing to Dice. Why do I get the karmic feeling that I shouldn't have gone into Julia's room?'_

As the Rangers and their enemies clash, Dice starts off by fighting Frostdrill while the others fight the BlackChops.

"You're mine!" Dice swings his Leaf Sabers at Frostdrill, instantly cutting his head off. "That wasn't so difficult. Guess ZeroMew's Generals have lost their edge."

Suddenly, both of Frostdrill's head and body disappear, as Frostdrill reappears behind Dice in one piece. "Ha, did you think I would fall that easily?" Frostdrill swings his talons, striking Dice in the back.

* * *

Alexis and Storm find Julia in the Recreation Room as she sitting in a corner. "Why are you sitting down there, Julia?"

"I saw the TV. That bad Fearow monster is attacking those Poké Rangers and it wants to attack my Grandmother's hometown. I hate Fearows! Uncle Pikachu, where are you?" Julia hugs Storm, knowing the comfort he brings to her.

Alexis sighs as she shakes her head. "Julia, you can stop the façade. I know you're not really hypnotized to think you're an 8-year old."

Julia looks up at Alexis as she releases Storm from her hug. "I'd be surprise if you actually fell for it, Alexis," Julia said in a more mature tone. "What gave me away?"

"Aura users aren't easily susceptible to cheap tricks like Hypnosis unless they're idiots," Alexis explains. "Plus, I was watching your brainwave patterns which clearly indicate that you didn't fall for the hypnosis in the first place. So, you volunteered your information to me using the hypnotism as an excuse."

Julia pouts as Storm sits on Julia's shoulder. "Still, it was pretty convincing, wasn't it? I thought it would be a decent break so that I can be myself instead of Julia Katsumoto. Or at least what I was like when I was eight. To be honest, I wanted to drop the act after the session, but when Claire and the others decided to pry into my personal life, I decided to continue, just to teach them a lesson."

Alexis laughs. "I guess the results were pretty interesting. So, are you back to being yourself or at least being the Team Leader of the Poké Rangers?"

Julia stands up as Storm jumps onto the floor. "Whether I'm Julia Chacha Katsumoto, Julia Chacha Ketchum or the Sexy Raichu Ranger, I'm still the Yellow Raichu Ranger."

* * *

Riku fires a few shots from his LZ Blaster at Frostdrill. "Dammit, he's taking the hits, but it's as though he isn't hurt at all."

"Eat this! _**Sacred AeroBlast**_!" Emma holds the Lugia Booster as she wears the Ho-oh FlameVest, firing a beam of silver energy at Frostdrill. Though the attack hits Frostdrill through the chest, Frostdrill quickly reappears behind Emma. Claire quickly jumps in and kicks Frostdrill away.

"Normally I would love the mindless slaughter, but this is a bit too much for something that keeps coming back!" said Emma.

Claire nods. "Frostdrill may be weak, but we'll only be wasting our energy until we find out his secret to his immortality."

Dice cuts down two Black Chops. "Well, not to mention the sheer number of BlackChops we're fighting against. I'm sure it will be worst if Puree was still alive!"

Frostdrill laughs as he watches the BlackChops overpower the Rangers. "Not bad. These BlackChops show no fear now that they know that I cannot die!"

"Time for me to shake things up:_** Earth Divider**_!" The Groudon Ranger slams his Volcanic Fist onto the ground, creating a shockwave that causes the BlackChops to lose their balance. However, Frostdrill is a flying type, so he is safe from the Groudon Ranger's attack.

Frostdrill flies towards David. "You have foolishly weaken yourself against my attack, Red Ranger! Prepare to die!"

A laser hits Frostdrill through the chest. However, the time belt kicks in, returning him to his original state before he got shot. He looks around for the assailant. "What the… who shot me?"

Frostdrill looks up and sees the Yellow Ranger calmly pointing her LZ Blaster at Frostdrill.

"There's about fifty BlackChops, one Fearow-like monster and five Poké Rangers in my sights. And right now, I really hate Fearow-monster more." Julia opens her PokéGear Morpher and presses a button. "Iron Flygon!"

Iron Flygon lands behind Julia as she jumps on Iron Flygon's back. Iron Flygon's wings open up, as Julia raises her hands to the sky. "**Iron Flygon Combination: Dragonfly Storm Generator**!"

Combining her powers with Iron Flygon, Julia unleashes a powerful burst of electricity into the sky, causing the clouds in the sky to darken.

Dice looks up at the darkened sky. "Oh crap, now she's really pissed."

Claire quickly stands behind David as a powerful bolt of lightning hits the ground in the middle of the group, almost hitting David and Claire as the result of the lightning strike, forming a large crater once the smoke clears.

"I don't think that was near David by accident!" Dice screams as he and Emma and Riku avoid another large bolt of lightning that instantly decimates a group of nearby BlackChops.

The Poké Rangers quickly dodge three more large bolts of lightning that eliminates the remaining BlackChops.

David catches his breath as looks at Claire behind him with an equally scared Frostdrill running around in circles. "You think Julia has finished venting her anger on us?"

Claire looks up at the sky. "Not yet! We got one more incoming!"

Claire and David jump away as they avoid final bolt of lightning that hits Frostdrill. The attack was lethal enough to kill him due to his type weakness, but the Time Belt quickly restores his body to the way it was 10 seconds before the lightning hits him. "Ha! I won't die that easily!"

Suddenly, sparks begin to fly from Frostdrill's Time Belt before it explodes. "No! My Time Belt! The lightning must have shorted it out! Now I'm completely mortal!"

The Red Groudon Ranger looks at Frostdrill as his helmet hides his grin as he brings out the Cherish Ball. "So, you're mortal now, eh? Alright, guess you're not going to come back after I really battlize your ass! Arise, Rapidash Rider!"

The Cherish Ball opens, calling out the armored mechanical Rapidash. The black Groudon markings on the Red Ranger suit changes to blue. The mechanical Rapidash splits apart. The four limbs open up to form arm and leg guards that instantly attach themselves to David's arms and legs. This time, the head merges with David's helmet while the body forms an additional armor that covers David's upper torso. On the back of the body armor is an emblem of three orbs colored Red, Blue and Green, bearing similarities to the Red, Blue and Jade Orbs.

"_Drawing from the fury within the depths of the Earth!_" A huge burning red aura erupts from the Battlized Red Ranger. "**Red Volcanic Rider Ranger**!"

Frostdrill tries to remain calm. "I may have lost my secret weapon, but I don't have to rely on toys to beat you, Poké Rangers!"

Frostdrill summons a large array of ice spears and flings them at David. David glares at his opponent. "It's a little too late to use your moves against me. Your little popsicles are nothing compared to the volcanic fury of the earth! _**Firespin Dance**_!"

David summons his Blazing Spears and begins to spin them in his hands at high speeds, using the friction in the air to set his spears ablaze, forming two wheels of fire from the spinning spears. The heat from the spears quickly melts the ice projectiles.

"I'm not done yet!" David charges forward with his blazing spears. "Get ready to feel the heat! _**Flame Drill**_!"

Using the enhanced speed and strength of his Battlizer, David proceeds to rapidly thrust his spears at Frostdrill.

"I'm not done yet! _**Fire Storm**_!" David's arms begin to pick up speed as his arms move faster as David continues the attack.

Frostdrill's continuous skewering causes him to stagger backwards. "Please, give me another chance to defeat my enemies!"

Suddenly, four swords land on the ground, forming a seal around Frostdrill.

A familiar voice speaks. "**Power of the Lost Zone, Maximize**!"

Julia jumps off Iron Flygon and stands by her fellow Rangers.

"Great to see you back, Boss," said Dice, knowing that his limited time as the team leader is over. "Are you back to normal?"

Julia's helmet hides the angry glares she giving to her teammates. "Actually, I was pretending to be hypnotized after I found you guys in my room. Anyway, I'll deal with you guys later. For now, let's call out the Megazords and take down this Fearow monster!"

Julia opens her PokéGear Morpher to summon the K-Bird Zords. "K-Bird, unleash!"

The three Kanto Bird Zords appear in the sky. Both Zapdos Jet and Articuno Support suddenly lose their wings and tail feathers. Articuno Support joins the left arm of Moltres Fighter while Zapdos Jet joins the right arm of Moltres Fighter. Both Zapdos and Articuno's heads open up down the middle, revealing the hands of the Megazord. The two wings of Zapdos and Articuno suddenly attach themselves onto Moltres Fighter's back, giving him the total of six wings. Zapdos Jet's tail feather suddenly transform into the helmet of the Megazord while Articuno's tail feathers becomes a buckle around the Zord's waist, completing the K-Bird Megazord formation.

Dice calls out the S-Dragon Zords. "S-Dragon, unleash!"

The Sinnoh Dragon Zords appear out of three different colored portals in the sky. Temporal Dialga's body splits apart. All four of Dialga legs merge to form a pair of legs. Spatial Palkia's head and neck split from the body as Ghost Giratina merges with Palkia's torso, forming a new head and neck. The merged pair of legs fuses with Palkia's legs, forming the legs of the Megazord. Dialga's head and neck merges with the right side of the Megazord, forming the right arm while Palkia's head and neck merge with the left side of the Megazord, forming the left arm. Dialga's back wing appears on the Dialga arm, forming a shield while Palkia's wings merge together, forming a sword in the Palkia arm.

Emma and Riku call out the J-Beast Zords. "J-Beast, unleash!"

The three Johto Beast Zords are running towards the battlefield. The Raikou Zord suddenly folds itself, forming a right leg while the Entei Zord folds into a left leg. The Suicune suddenly becomes bipedal as its hind legs merges with the Raikou and Entei legs. The Suicune's front paws switch into hands as Zord's mouth opens wide, revealing the J-Beast Megazord's face.

David and Claire summon the H-Weather Zords. "H-Weather, unleash!"

Three portals, colored red, blue and green, appear in the sky above the two Rangers. The three Hoenn Weather Zords fly out of their respective portals. The Groudon Tank's body opens up, revealing a slot that can fit the Kyogre Gunship vertically, with its front facing the inside of the Zord. The Rayquaza Skytrain's body splits into five pieces, the front engine with the Rayquaza head and four passenger cars. Two of the passenger cars attach themselves to Groudon's legs to form leg guards while the other two Passenger cars form arm guards on the Groudon's arms. The Rayquaza head opens up, revealing the Megazord's head as the head attaches itself to the Kyogre Body, completing the H-Weather Megazord.

Julia pilots the K-Bird Megazord, Dice pilots the S-Dragon Megazord, Riku and Emma control the J-Beast Megazord while Claire and David control the H-Weather Megazord.

Four Megazords are surrounding the outnumbered Frostdrill.

"Wait, isn't this a bit of an overkill?" asked Frostdrill.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm in a very bad mood today," said Julia as the K-Bird Megazord raises its Six-Wing Shuriken. "You made it worst by trying to attack my ancestral home. Time for you to die!"

The Megazords prepare to use their finishers.

"_**Extra-Dimensional Slash**_!" The S-Dragon Megazord swings its Palkia Wing Sword, hitting Frostdrill.

"_**Blaze Rain**_!" The J-Beast Megazord proceeds to hurl a barrage of burning kicks at the Fearow monster.

"_**Ozone Buster**_!" The H-Weather Megazord lands an uppercut that sends Frostdrill flying upwards.

"_**Trinity Blast**_!" The K-Bird Megazord's head and arms shoot out a combined energy beam of fire, lightning and ice at the flailing Frostdrill, hitting him straight in the chest.

"Do you want to know why you lost? I'll tell you why: You pissed me off," explained Julia as Frostdrill explodes in midair.

Inside the Groudon Zord's cockpit, David has a realization. "I just realized something. If I'm the Groudon Ranger, doesn't that make me a Ground-Type and protection from Julia's attacks? Is that why you were using me as a shield?"

Claire sighs as she rests her head on her console. "You only remember that now? Good thing I picked Julia over you as the team leader."

* * *

"That monster is completely hopeless!"

In his fury, DeathScyther smashes his blades into the large video screen that he, Naomi and Killer-Beedrill were watching the battle on.

ChaRaging does a stretch as he wakes up from his nap. "That nap really felt good. Now I'm pumped to do take on the Poké Rangers." ChaRaging looks around and sees the destruction DeathScyther caused. "So, did I miss something while I had my nap?"

Naomi calmly replies, "Nope, you didn't miss anything."

* * *

Alexis, Sarah and Kyle are about to disembark the S.S. SeaBlade at Pallet Town Harbor when Claire spots them on the deck.

"Going somewhere?"

Alexis nods. "Yeah, Julia is inviting us to dinner at her Grandmother's restaurant in Pallet Town. We're hoping to meet the person who taught her how to cook those awesome meals she made."

Claire pouts. "You guys are going to meet Julia's Grandmother? Why wasn't I invited?"

Standing behind Claire is Julia with Storm on her shoulder. "Yeah, about that. After you guys snuck into my room and look through my stuff without my permission, I figured that it's a decent punishment not to invite you guys."

Claire looks at Julia. "But if you're taking those three out to dinner, what will the rest of us have for dinner?"

Julia grins. "Since you kindly decided to mention it, I'm letting you cook dinner for the others tonight."

Claire shrugs. "I guess I can come up with something in the kitchen."

Julia nods. "Well then, we're off."

As the four disembark the SeaBlade, Julia's grin becomes wider as Alexis whispers to Sarah. "Remind me to make a new order for digestive medicine when we return because I think asking Claire to cook for the other may be a bit too much."

**[End of 26]**

* * *

_**David**__: "Next time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..."_

**Riku:** "Why do I get the feeling that..."

**Emma:** "...this is going to be the worst Christmas ever?"

**Sarah: **"Hello, brother."

**?:** "After all this time, you still haven't changed, Claire."

* * *

**[Post-Fanfic Segment - Poké Ranger Report: Poké Rangers Hoenn - Generation Two]**

Claire was wearing her blue lab coat over a blue shirt, a denim skirt and a red tie while Riku was sitting next to her wearing a grey and purple striped shirt with grey pants as the duo presents the next Poké Ranger Report in Claire's Lab.

Claire greets the reader. "Welcome back. Today's Poké Ranger report is on the second generation of Hoenn's team of Poké Rangers. Let's start off with the team from **Poké Rangers Turbo**."

Riku nods as he reads the report. "Yes. After the Overtech Overdrive Poké Rangers defeated the Machine Empire, a space motorcycle gang known as the Reckless Riders destroyed a planet because they intended to build the largest galactic expressway in the universe and the next planet in the path of its construction is the very planet we are on."

"You know, I can't imagine anyone building a humongous expressway from Pika-knows-where to Arceus-knows-where,"

Riku continued. "However, a survivor from the destroyed planet quickly travels to Earth to inform Danny and the other rangers of the danger. Providing the Rangers with Car Magic, four of the core Overtech Overdrive Rangers and Jack's Cousin, Matt, form the Poké Rangers Turbo team. Then, they received assistance from the Gold Turbo Ranger, Spencer. However, being Rangers took a toll on the four veterans and they decided to pass the torch to four new Rangers..."

Claire interrupts Riku as she held a Torchic plush doll. "You know, I wonder if we should do a passing the torch at the end of our series. Though I think it would be meaningful if David is the one to do this with this Torchic plushie."

Riku frowned. "We'll probably talk about that one later." He continued his report. "Anyway, Danny passes on the leadership of the team to Tara, becoming the first Female Red Ranger and team leader of the Poké Rangers. So, it's no big loss for you, Claire."

Claire simply waved her hand. "Meh, it's just water off a Psyduck's back."

Riku looked back at the reader. "Joining Matt, Spencer and Tara are Darren, Angela and Spencer's sister, Violet. For these new Rangers, the battle may have been tough for them, but eventually, they prevailed against the Reckless Riders, and even gain a couple of allies from the experience."

Claire begins the next report. "However, another source of evil popped up, but this time it's a bit closer to home as it involved a computer virus known as the Neji Virus trying to take over Hoenn. Tara, Angela and Darren, with a couple of Pokémon Trainers, Felix and Ray, arrived at Littleroot Town when the virus attacked. The five were sent to Mossdeep Space Center, where they received new Morphers from P-NET and sent the newly formed team of Rangers into Space, hence **Poké Rangers in Space**!"

Claire's eyes sparkle. "A Poké Rangers series mixed with science fiction is like a dream come true for me. With space and cyber-space travel and so on... Go go, Cyber Sliders!"

Riku slapped his forehead in frustration. "You know, I suddenly feel as though my energy is being drained from my body trying to keep up with your mind."

Claire continued her report. "The Rangers also received assistance by a PokéMorph named Claese, who becomes the Silver Space Ranger and throughout the series, many secrets were revealed. Felix's brother and sister were involved in the creation of the Neji Virus, but after an accident, they were captured and corrupted by the Neji Virus. Also, the Silver Ranger's powers only lasted for a couple of minutes, which was easily remedied. And finally, somebody decided to be a bastard and decides to reveal the identity of the Space Rangers to the world in a public trial."

Riku relaxed in his chair. "You know, if we got involved in a public trial because we are Rangers, I bet that the legal paperwork involving insurance liabilities and compensation will make everyone's head spin, except maybe yours because you're smarter than the rest of us."

Claire laughed. "Anyway, the Space Rangers were able to free Felix's sister from the virus, but Felix's brother wasn't lucky as he was already dead as the virus that corrupted him took over his body and had a final showdown against the Space Rangers after an epic battle against all of Hoenn's past enemies with the help of the various past Hoenn Rangers and their allies. In the end, the Space Rangers prevailed. Anyway, our next report will be on Poké Rangers: Bandstand and PokéPower."

Riku nods. "Now that that's been done, shall we do the Morphing call for these two series?"

Claire nods as she puts on the Red Ranger's Turbo Morpher and Turbo Key and puts the key into the morpher. Riku has the Silver Ranger's Digitizer and he pressed the numbers 2580.

"**Shift into Turbo**!"

"**Digitizer, Install**!"

As Claire and Riku posed with the morphers, Claire suddenly remembers something and stops posing. "That reminds me, before we end this report; I have a couple of very important message to everyone: '_Always look both ways before crossing the street' _and _'Always make sure you have the right Anti-Virus protection for your computer'_. Oh, and don't forget to review!"


	27. Christmas Episode: Snowpoint Tundra

**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years_

_With approval from Blaze Productions_

Disclaimers: Pokémon and related properties belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
Power Rangers Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM and related properties belong to Saban, Disney, BVS and etc.  
Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

_**A/N:**__ Merry Christmas, or that's what I would have said when this short chapter was supposed to be released. Anyway, enjoy the final Lost Zone Chapter of 2010, depending on which part of the world you are in..._

* * *

_**Dice:**__ "Previously on __**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**_..._"_

Claire, Sarah and Alexis figured that the best way to draw out Julia's Prime Mode abilities was to help her settle some personal issues and trauma. During Julia's therapy with Alexis, Claire and the others decided to snoop around Julia's things, causing Julia to pretend to be an eight-year old as an act of revenge...

Meanwhile, Frostdrill was sent by Killer-Beedrill to attack Pallet Town with a new weapon called the Time Belt, but he didn't stand a chance after getting a beat down by the Rangers.

* * *

**[27. Christmas Episode: Snowpoint Tundra]**

Julia and David are in the Celadon Department Store. Julia has a bag containing two wrapped gifts while David is racking his brains for ideas.

"Is there a problem, David?" asked Claire.

David sighs. "Well, it's a bit hard for me to find a gift for Claire." He looks at Julia. "I get the funny feeling that you rigged the Secret Santa pairings, Julia."

Julia pouts. "Aw, what gave you that idea, David?"

**[Flashback]**

In the recreation room, Julia had a bunch of names inside her red cap as the other five Rangers with Sarah, Alexis, Kyle and Storm were sitting at a table in front of Julia.

"Alright guys, I've thought about one way to celebrate Christmas and I've come up with an interesting variation of the Secret Santa. First new rule, I will pick two names. Those two names will be their respective Kris Kringles. Second new rule is that there is no limit on how much you want to spend, but the catch is that that we each have to buy the present from our respective regions, so for example, I must get a present from the Celadon Department Store and Claire must get a gift from Veilstone's Department Store and so on and so forth."

Julia digs into her hat and picks two names. "Alright, first two names: Riku and Storm."

Riku points at Storm. "I have to get a Christmas present for a Pikachu? Wait a minute, why is Storm's name in your hat?"

Julia grinned as she scratches the back of her head. "Well, after a bit of counting, there are six Rangers and the three support crew, making it an odd nine. I had to put Storm's name in the hat to make it an even ten. But don't worry; I'll spot Storm for your gift."

Riku sighed. "At least it's better than getting paired with David. I have no idea what to get for him."

Julia picks another two names. "The next two names are Sarah and Kyle."

Both Sarah and Kyle bumped fists. "You better come up with a good present this year, Kyle," Sarah said with a grin.

Julia nods. "Alright, two more names: Dice and Emma."

"Aw, nuts," Emma suddenly realized that Dice is next to her. "I mean... aw, nuts." Emma sighed in frustration.

Julia pairs the final four names in her cap. "Next: Alexis and me, so that leaves David with Claire."

**[End Flashback]**

David is looking at the various Pokémon plush dolls on the shelf. "I don't see Claire being the type to collect Pokémon plush dolls."

"Believe me, if you been into her room on the SeaBlade, you'd be surprised at how many there are on her bed. But it would be nice to give her one that is only exclusive to Kanto."

David looks at the various plush dolls on the shelf. "You're going to have to help me here, Julia. I don't buy these things and I'm not familiar with what's exclusive to Kanto and what is sold everywhere else."

"Well, I can't pick Claire's gift. It ruins the Christmas Spirit," said Julia. "But I can tell you whether Claire has it or not. After all, it is your gift to her."

David nods. He randomly chooses a plush doll on the shelf and finally makes his decision on a Lucario plush doll.

However, Julia stops him. "I wouldn't pick that if I were you. That Lucario plush doll is very popular right now and Claire already has it in her room. Plus, I think I remember Jake bought one of those for his girlfriend."

"I'll pick another one then."

After some "Nope," "She's got that," and some disapproving nods from Julia, David is getting annoyed.

"I'm beginning to think that you're becoming more of a hindrance than help, Julia."

Out of frustration, David chooses the Charizard plush doll from the shelf. "I bet she doesn't have anything like this, right?"

Julia looks at the Charizard plush doll. "I don't remember seeing a Charizard among her collection."

Julia checks the tag. "This is a Limited Edition Charizard PokéDoll exclusive to the Celadon Department Store. Looks like you've found Claire's Kris Kringle."

* * *

**Claire:**_"A Mew was banished from this world by Arceus hundreds of years ago, until he was set free six months ago. The only ones who can protect the world from him are..."_

The Six Rangers activate their Morphers.

"**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**"

Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Black and Indigo Poké Rangers are fully morphed.

_**Alright let's go, it's time to turn it on,**_

The Red Ranger rides the Rapidash Rider, as the screen changes to David in his civilian clothes holding his Blazing Spears.

_**We set the record straight, we're gonna come through to right the wrong,  
(Yeah!) **_

The Yellow Ranger rides the Storm Rider Cycle, as the screen transitions to Julia in her civilian clothes wearing her Storm Gauntlets as she winks at the camera.

_**Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong,**_

The Blue Ranger rides on Iron Flygon as it flies through the sky, as the screen switches over to an unmorphed Claire holding her Emperor Claws.

_**We got it going on,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!)**_

The Green Ranger drives the Empoleon Humvee, as the screen changes to an unmorphed Dice holding his Leaf Sabers.

_**We won't let down, cause we're gonna set the pace.**_

The Indigo Ranger flies the Z-Jet Mk. II as it does a barrel roll in the sky, switching over to Riku in his civilian clothes holding his Psycho Bazooka as he fires a shot at the camera.

_**We're always on the case, putting that Mew in his place,  
(Yeah!) **_

The Black Ranger drives the DoomCruiser, switching over to Emma in her civilian clothes as she kisses her Umbreon helmet while holding her Lunar Fan.

_**Bad guys keep messing with their every move,**_

Kyle, Alexis and Sarah are on the deck of the SeaBlade

_**Poké Rangers never lose, always gonna show us through!**_

Storm suddenly jumps onto Alexis's head.

_**Stop these rangers,  
Here there's no need to fret, **_

ZeroMew, his four Generals and Naomi are facing BoneShaman, Plusorb and Minnet on a grassy field.

_**We're the ones that will make a way,  
Here to make change,**_

Plusorb and Minnet charge towards ZeroMew's group.

_**When there's trouble we don't quit,  
Come together to save the day,**_

Naomi morphs into the White Latias Ranger, engulfing the field in a bright light causing the screen to shatter.

_**Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!**_

The Red Volcanic Rider Ranger swings his Blaze Buster broadsword, creating a burning vortex that sends the opposing BlackChops flying into the sky.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Yellow Ranger jumps into the burning vortex with her Storm Boomerang and swings at the BlackChops, striking them down.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!) (Yeah!)**_

The Blue Ranger jumps upwards to the sky before performing a downward spin, swinging her Emperor Claws at the BlackChops below her, striking them down.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Blue Ranger lands on the ground when a BlackChop tries to attack Claire from behind. Suddenly, the Green Ranger lands behind Claire and he quickly cuts down the BlackChop with his Leaf Sabers.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Go, go, go, go, yeah!)**_

The Black Ranger jumps over a group of BlackChops before sending them flying upwards with a powerful black tornado from her Lunar Fan.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Indigo Ranger fires a barrage of energy missiles from his Psycho Bazooka at the flying BlackChops.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone! **_

_**(Short Instrumental Solo)**_

The K-Bird and S-Dragon Megazords pose next to each other.

The J-Beast and H-Weather Megazords pose next to each other

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The six Rangers pose in front of the four Megazords.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**_

* * *

The S.S SeaBlade departs Vermillion City's Port way towards Snowpoint City.

On the deck, Emma and Julia are facing Riku and David in a team Pokémon battle...

"Muddy, Hydro Pump!"

"Storm, give them a taste of Discharge!"

"Flare, use Heatwave!"

"Burner, Eruption!"

Emma's Swampert, Julia's Pikachu, David's Charizard and Riku's Typhlosion are facing each other in a battle.

In the sky above, a familiar green robot is flying towards the S.S. SeaBlade.

Kyle notices a blip on the radar. He quickly makes an announcement on the ship's speakers. "Everyone, stop the battle! We got incoming!"

The four Pokémon and their trainers stop their battle as the look up at the sky.

Iron Flygon lands on deck in between the four battling trainers as its torso opens up. Dice jumps out of the cockpit carrying some shopping bags in one hand while the other has a handkerchief covering his bleeding nose. "Sorry for the delay. The crowds at the Lilycove Department Store are unbearable in this season."

Emma notices the nosebleed. "You got punched in the face by a crazy shopper?"

Dice rolls his eyes. "No. After the shopping, I almost lost Iron Flygon in the forest where we landed."

"Okay, how does almost losing Iron Flygon lead to that nosebleed?" asked Riku.

"My nosebleed is how I found Iron Flygon. Blasted optical camouflage made me walk face first into Iron Flygon's body without warning. I'm going to see Alexis to see if she can help." Dice enters the ship with his shopping.

"That was certainly a bleeding return," said Julia. "And I'm not even going to ask why Claire put optical camouflage on Iron Flygon."

David notices that the Blue Ranger is missing. "Where's Claire, by the way?"

"She went with Sarah in the Z-Jet Mk. II to Sinnoh to get their presents and head to Sarah's home in Snowpoint to prepare for the Christmas party," answered Emma.

* * *

Naomi puts the remains of her Time Belt on a desk. Naomi slowly turns around and sees ZeroMew in the room. Naomi could see the evil aura that is engulfing ZeroMew's current body.

"I'm beginning to lose my patience, Naomi. That coma you were in was your consciousness trapped in the Lost Zone. I brought you out of that coma, hoping for better results and instead, we are back to square one."

Naomi remains calm. "Claire Springfield is a formidable adversary. You have to think five steps ahead just to keep up with her. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be able to stay at least three steps ahead."

ZeroMew calms down as the dark aura disappears. "You're right, I must remain patient. When the time is right, I will regain my full strength."

* * *

The S.S. SeaBlade arrives at the snow covered port of Snowpoint.

Kyle makes an announcement on the SeaBlade from the bridge. "Welcome to Snowpoint City, the birthplace of the S.S. SeaBlade."

On deck, the five Rangers are wearing thick jackets to withstand Snowpoint's cold climate.

"Wow, it's quite a cold Christmas," said Emma. "Even after coming here a few times, I'm still not use to the cold."

Dice nods. "But it will take a while before your body gets used to the weather. I would know because I was sent here by Sarah."

David admires the snowy landscape. "Wow, I never seen this much snow...ever."

"You live near an active volcano, David. I doubt it would get cold enough for the snow to ever reach Cinnabar," said Riku. "Besides, I prefer not to fly over that volcano; otherwise the volcanic ash could cause some problems to the Z-Jet Mk. II's engines."

Julia is holding a cake box as she looks at her teammates. "Still, I'm sure everyone wants to head to Sarah's place so that I prepare tonight's feast there."

David rubs his chin. "I was wondering, Julia, why aren't you with your family this Christmas?"

"To be honest, I wanted to be with you guys this year because even though it's the holidays, I doubt our enemies would take a break. Besides, I got a couple of months before the Cerulean Gym before the league season starts again, so I got plenty of time to kill."

* * *

Frostdrill opens his eyes. "I'm alive?"

The Fearow monster looks around to find itself inside an abandoned warehouse. "How did I get here?"

Naomi is standing under a light with four BruteChokes flanking her. "I was able to bring you back using whatever that was left of my Time Belt. You deserved one last chance to eliminate the Rangers. You underestimated the Rangers because you relied on the Time Belt and not your own abilities. And as an added bonus, it appears that the Rangers will be going to Snowpoint City, so the playing field will be to your advantage. And just to make sure, I'm landing you some of my BruteChokes to assist you."

Frostdrill bows to Naomi. "I'll make the Rangers pay for what they did to me in the last battle."

* * *

Emma and Riku lead the group to a Mansion in Snowpoint City.

"Welcome to the Evans Family Snowpoint Residence," introduced Emma.

David whistles as he sees the mansion. "Wow, your family owns this place?"

"Technically, the deeds are in Sarah's brother's name," Riku explains. "We just call it the Evans Family Snowpoint Residence just because we treat it as a place to go during the winter holidays."

Julia nods. "Anyway, let's go inside before we freeze out here. And I do need to start on preparing the feast."

* * *

As the group enters the mansion, they find Sarah and Alexis putting up the decorations.

Sarah spots the group. "Alexis, I'll leave the rest with you."

Alexis nods as she continues decorating while Sarah walks to the group. "Come on, we still got a lot of things to do here."

"I'll head to the kitchen." Julia looks at the twins. "You two, come with me."

Sarah notices that David and Dice happen to be carrying the Kris Kringles. "Let's stash the presents in a safe place before you guys help with the decorating."

Sarah, David and Dice walk into a room where they find Claire wearing a Santa Miniskirt costume with black stockings and red boots. With her are two Lopunnys wearing maid outfits.

"Lopunnys wearing maid outfits?" Dice looks at Claire. "Care to explain?"

"The Lopunnys are mine," Claire answered. "And the maid outfits were inspired by a Lopunny belonging to Yuki's current student. That Lopunny works for him as a maid, so I decided to try it out with my Lopunnys."

Sarah sighs. "Vee is going to kill you."

David looks at Claire's outfit. "Nice. Are you planning to be a Miniskirt Santa this year?"

Claire spins around, showing off her outfit. "Well, just because it's Christmas doesn't mean that I'm now allowed to wear costumes for tonight's party."

* * *

In the kitchen, Emma and Riku are helping Julia prepare for the Christmas Feast.

"So, what business is your family into?" asked Julia.

"Well, our family tends to dabble in a bit of things here and there. Our Grandfather runs a Martial Arts school and owns an Eevee Ranch somewhere near Solaceon as a hobby. And Sarah's Brother pretty much runs the successful business that patents and sells Claire's inventions."

"Wow," said Julia. "No wonder she has no fear. If anything goes wrong, she has the money to fix things."

"That's pretty much how we met Claire through the business," Riku explains. "When Claire developed the Morphers, we were the first two Rangers of the team selected by Claire because she saw our Martial Arts skills."

"Though I'm sure she would have asked Yuki to become a Ranger if she wanted to, if it weren't for the fact that he's a very busy man," said Emma. "Besides, when we sparred against him, he easily beat us without using his hands."

"It was more like he didn't need to use his hands to hit us, to be precise," corrected Riku.

"Still, it goes to show that Yuki isn't just some simple businessman..." Emma pauses, sensing a chill down her spine. "Riku, are you feeling what I'm feeling right now?"

Riku nods, feeling that same chill. "I sure do."

Julia looks up from the bench as she sees a blue-haired man with pale blue eyes is standing behind Riku and Emma.

The twins spin around, facing their cousin. "Hey, Cousin, we were just talking about you," said Emma.

"Julia, this is Yuki Evans, he owns this mansion."

Julia introduces herself to Yuki. "I'm Julia Ketchum and I'll be cooking tonight's feast."

Yuki nods. "Ah, you must be the Yellow Ranger selected by Claire. You know, I never thought that the daughter of one of Kanto's Legendary Pokémon Trainers would become a Poké Ranger, but I'm sure Claire has her reasons for picking you. And I heard that you had some Aura training with my sister. I hope she has been a good teacher to you, Julia."

"Why thank you. This mansion is pretty huge. Guess you must be pretty rich being Claire's boss."

Yuki smiles at Julia. "Actually, Claire is my boss. I just run the business to help her make money and I get very generous commission from the profits, so I didn't even need to touch the money I would inherit to buy this place."

"Anyway, I'd better go look for Sarah. I haven't seen her in ages." Yuki leaves the kitchen, allowing the three Rangers to return to the cooking. Once Yuki is gone, both Emma and Riku are nervously shaking.

Riku tries his best to regain his composure. "Why do I get the feeling that..."

"...this is going to be the worst Christmas ever?" finished Emma.

* * *

Meanwhile, Claire, David and Dice are in the large room where the party will take place as they put up the decorations. "Nice. I think this will be one successful Christmas party," said Claire as she admires her handiwork.

The doorbell rings. David looks at Claire. "Are you expecting anyone this early?"

Claire walks to the door and opens it. At the entrance is a pair of purple-haired twins. One of the twins has loose long hair, wearing a red baggy jacket with a Flareon head on the front and a denim mini-skirt and black boots. The other twin has shoulder-length hair, wearing a purple jacket and a long purple skirt.

"Hey Vee, Mia! I'm glad to see you here!"

Vee grins as she looks at Claire's Miniskirt Santa costume. "After all this time, you still haven't changed, Claire." Vee notices David and Dice.

"Vee, Mia. I'd like you meet some guys I met: David Fury and Andy 'Dice' Black. Guys, meet Vernetta and Miranda Lee, but I call them Vee and Mia. There's one more cooking in the kitchen, but you'll meet her once the party starts."

Vee smiles at Claire. "I've heard that you've been pretty busy. So, where are your brother and his fiancée? I haven't seen them around for a while."

Claire couldn't find the words to say. Fortunately, Sarah walks up to Claire and whispers to her, "Claire, we have a problem."

Saved by Sarah, Claire pulls David and Dice with her. "Come on, I need your help to fix something."

Vee sighs as she watches Claire leaves with David and Dice. "Seriously, she certainly has a way to ignore my question. All I wanted to know is what happened to her brother and Naomi..."

Sarah feigns surprise. "You didn't hear about it? Both Claire's brother and Naomi have disappeared. That's what I heard..."

Yuki happens to be standing behind Sarah. "Really? I guess I haven't been keeping track of everything that happened during the past year."

Sarah frowns. "Hello, Brother. And yes, that's all I know."

Both Vee and Mia did a respectful bow to Yuki. "Master Yuki."

Yuki nods at the two girls. "Nice to see you two take the time off from the Academy to come to Claire's party. How is my grandfather?"

* * *

The citizens of Snowpoint are running away as Frostdrill walks on the snowy ground towards the city. With one swing of his wing, Frostdrill creates a powerful blue wave of energy that hits a few innocent civilians, encasing them in ice.

"Excellent, my powers have been augmented by the snowy climate. This time, I will defeat the Poké Rangers."

The Poké Rangers arrive at Snowpoint Port as they see Frostdrill terrorizing the citizens by freezing them in solid ice. Frostdrill sees the Rangers.

"I've been waiting, Poké Rangers! It's now time for Round two!

Julia growled as she sees the Fearow monster. "I'm guessing this guy hasn't learnt his lesson after the number of times we killed him. Maybe I should turn him into a stuffed Fearow as the centerpiece of our feast."

The six Rangers activate their Morphers. "**Lost Zone, Energize**!"

Frostdrill freezes the six Rangers in ice as they perform their Morphing Call. "Ha! As if I would allow you to morph and defeat me!"

The solid ice explodes, revealing the six Rangers in their Ranger suits.

"Tsk, guess things aren't going to be easy for me," Frostdrill grumbled. "Come on out, BruteChokes!"

Five BruteChokes flank Frostdrill, ready for a fight.

"This guy is really asking for a fight," sad David. "What should we do, Julia?"

Julia grins under her helmet. "**Let's Prime It Up**!"

The spirit of a Shining Lucario engulfs the Yellow Ranger. The lightning symbol on the Yellow Ranger suit disappears as the chest area becomes light blue and gains a white spike while her gloves and boots suddenly become gray. Julia's Raichu Helmet undergoes a metamorphosis into a Lucario Helmet, with the additional black appendages/aura sensors on the back of the helmet.

Julia is engulfed in a yellow aura as she raises her hands with a 'V for Victory' pose. "**Prime Mode: Yellow Shining Lucario Ranger**!"

The spirit of a Groudon engulfs the Red Ranger. The flames on the Red Ranger suit disappear as the black Groudon symbols cover the Red Ranger's suit. The Charizard Helmet undergoes a metamorphosis into a Groudon Helmet.

David takes a few steps forward, each step David takes causes the ground to shake. "**Prime Mode: Blazing Red Groudon Ranger**!"

The spirit of a Kyogre engulfs the Blue Ranger. The bubbles on the Blue Ranger's skirt disappear as the black Kyogre symbols covers the Blue Ranger's suit. The Empoleon Helmet undergoes a metamorphosis into a Kyogre Helmet.

Claire rides in on a huge wave of water. The water disappears as Claire safely lands on her feet. "**Prime Mode: Ocean Blue Kyogre Ranger**!"

The spirit of a Shaymin (in Sky forme) engulfs the Green Ranger. Most of Dice's Ranger suit suddenly turns white, with the gloves and boots remaining green. The leaf symbol remains on the Green Ranger suit as a red scarf appears around the Green Ranger's neck. The Sceptile helmet undergoes a metamorphosis into a Shaymin Sky Forme Helmet, turning mostly white with a green Mohawk and additional white wings on the sides.

Dice flies around as he pulls out his two Leaf Sabers, ready for battle. "**Prime Mode: Forest Green Shaymin Ranger**!"

The spirit of a Darkrai engulfs the Black Ranger. The yellow rings on Emma's wrists and legs disappear into the black suit as a red spiky growth appears around Emma's neck. Emma's Umbreon helmet undergoes a metamorphosis, gaining a small white plume on the helmet, with only one visible blue eye on the helmet, becoming the Darkrai helmet.

The eye on Emma's Darkrai helmet glows as Emma appears out of the darkness. "**Prime Mode: Black Void Darkrai Ranger**!"

The spirit of a Cresselia engulfs the Indigo Ranger. The scarf disappears as the main torso of the Ranger suit turns yellow with blue stripes on the side while the arms retain its original purple color. Riku's Espeon helmet undergoes a metamorphosis as it gains the top of the helmet forms two crescent moon shapes to form the Cresselia helmet.

Riku levitates over the ground as he unleashes a powerful shockwave using telekinesis. "**Prime Mode: Indigo Crescent Cresselia Ranger**!"

The six powered-up Rangers face their opponents. Julia gives out her orders. "You guys handle the BruteChokes. Once you're done with them, feel free to help me deal with Frostdrill."

"Right!" The six Rangers charge into battle.

* * *

Riku uses his Psycho Bazooka to deflect a blow from the BruteChoke he is fighting. "I'm not afraid to fight you at close range, but I prefer to keep my distance." Riku performs a jump kick at the BruteChoke. Using the impact, Riku jumps back away from his opponent as he aims his weapon at the BruteChoke.

"_**Aurora Cluster Blast**_!" Riku fires the Bazooka into the air, unleashing a barrage of projectiles at the BruteChoke, with each hit hitting accurately hitting its target. The combined impact of each projectile easily sends the BruteChoke flying.

Riku lands on his feet. "Not bad. Despite what happen in the past few battles, I got to admit that our Prime Mode abilities do power up our weapons."

* * *

Despite the type disadvantage, Emma calmly faces the BruteChoke. The BruteChoke catches Emma in a grab hold. However, the Black Ranger disappears in a puff of black smoke as she reappears behind the BruteChoke. "I'm sorry, were you expecting me to let you throw me around?"

The BruteChoke spins around and hurls its arm around, trying to land a lariat swing at Emma, but the Black Ranger dodges the swing and retaliates with her own attack as her hands are engulfed by dark energy. "_**Max Astral Claw**_!"

The dark energy creates a pair of Black Claws that slash the BruteChoke in the torso and the impact of the attack sends the BruteChoke flying.

* * *

David and the BruteChoke throw a punch at each other. As the fists clash, the impact of the attacks causes a shock wave that sends the snow flying everywhere. "I get the feeling that you guys haven't gotten any stronger since the first time I've seen you in Naomi's employ."

"Still, I would say that we're the ones who gotten stronger. _**Earth Divider**_!" David slams his fist onto the exposed ground, creating a powerful shockwave that causes the BruteChoke to lose its balance, unable to block David's next attack as he lands a flying kick at the BruteChoke's face. "_**Dynamic Blaze Kick**_!"

After the initial kick, David swings around, landing a second kick with his other leg that sends the BruteChoke flying into the air.

* * *

Dice performs an acrobatic flip over a BruteChoke as it attempts to throw a couple of punches at the Green Ranger. Dice quickly pulls out a Leaf Saber. "Not bad, but not good enough! _**Psycho Night Slicer**_!"

Dice swings his Leaf Saber at the BruteChoke, unleashing a combination of Psychic and Dark energy projectiles at the BruteChoke, cutting him down from behind.

"Oh, I'm not done yet, Iron Flygon!"

Iron Flygon flies in as Dice jumps into the mobile armor's cockpit, with his sights on the BruteChoke. "_**Iron Flygon Combination: Dragonfly Drill Spear**_!"

Iron Flygon pulls out a large green drill spear and swings it at the BruteChoke, sending it flying into the air.

* * *

Claire evades each punch and kick from the BruteChoke she is facing. "Come on, I'm the smartest one of the group. Did you really think I would purposely throw myself into the fight without a plan?"

Claire evades another punch as she pulls out her LZ Blaster and fires a few shots at her opponent's torso, causing the BruteChoke to stagger back a few steps.

"You're going to get a really cold wash!" Claire pulls out her Hydro Launcher. "_**Tidal Blast**_!"

Claire unleashes a powerful sprout of water at the BruteChoke. Snowpoint's cold climate quickly freezes the wet BruteChoke in place. The other BruteChokes that were sent flying quickly land next to the frozen BruteChoke.

The four Rangers join Claire as she prepares for the final attack. "**GS Combination: Ho-oh FlameVest and Lugia Booster**!"

The heavy vest appears over Claire's body as she holds the Lugia-shaped weapon. She aims the Lugia Booster at the BruteChokes

"_**Sacred AeroBlast**_!" The Lugia Booster fires a powerful Silver beam of energy, hitting the BruteChokes in a huge explosion that sends them flying towards Mt. Coronet.

* * *

Frostdrill deflects a kick from the Yellow Ranger using one of his wings. "You got no chance against me. **Ice Beam**!"

Frostdrill shoots an Ice Beam attack from his beak, but Julia avoids the beam. "You have a very wide opening," said Julia. "_**Rapid Aura Smash**_!"

Engulfing her fists in yellow aura, Julia lands a barrage of punches at Frostdrill's torso. The final hit sends Frostdrill flying backwards. "I'm not done yet. _**Dimension Blast**_!"

Julia hurls a yellow Aura projectile at Frostdrill, causing a small explosion as the projectile hits the Fearow monster.

The other five Poké Rangers quickly run towards Julia to assist her.

As Frostdrill recovers, he is shocked to see the other five Rangers. "What? How did you manage to beat those BruteChokes easily?"

"Oh, we've just sent them blasting off," Claire replied.

Frostdrill flaps his wings as he flies off. "That's it! I can't deal with you anymore. Not unless I get some reinforcements!"

"You're not getting away this time!" Julia runs up to Iron Flygon and takes the Dragonfly Drill Spear. "I'm going to need to borrow this for a bit, Iron Flygon."

Despite the weight of the weapon, Julia easily picks up the weapon due to her enhanced strength from her Ranger Suit. "Take this!"

Julia throws the spear at Frostdrill. Frostdrill turns around at the last minute to see a large green spear flying towards him. "Oh crap!"

Frostdrill tries to do an evasive maneuver to avoid the weapon, but the weapon hits Frostdrill's left wing, rendering him unable to fly as he falls down towards the ground.

Seeing that the spear hits its mark, Julia looks at the Red Ranger. "David, feel free to finish him off!"

David nods as he pulls out his Cherish Ball. "Alright, let's go Rapidash Rider!"

The Cherish Ball opens, calling out the armored mechanical Rapidash. The black Groudon markings on the Red Ranger suit changes to blue. The mechanical Rapidash splits apart. The four limbs open up to form arm and leg guards that instantly attach themselves to David's arms and legs. This time, the head merges with David's helmet while the body forms an additional armor that covers David's upper torso. On the back of the body armor is an emblem of three orbs colored Red, Blue and Green, bearing similarities to the Red, Blue and Jade Orbs.

"_Drawing from the fury within the depths of the Earth!_" A huge burning red aura erupts from the Battlized Red Ranger. "**Red Volcanic Rider Ranger**!"

David takes out the Blaze Buster as the weapon's blade ignites, covering it in an aura of flame. "Here it comes! _**Blaze Slash**_!" David swings the Blaze Buster, unleashing a flaming projectile at Frostdrill, cutting him in half. "You're gone!"

Frostdrill explodes as the residual heat from David's attack quickly melts the ice that trapped the victims of Frostdrill's attack. The six Poké Rangers do their victory poses. "**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**!"

* * *

At the Evans Family Snowpoint Residence, the Christmas Party is as everyone watch Julia opens her cake box, revealing a beautiful Christmas cream cake with lots of strawberries.

"Wow...I can already feel my saliva drooling," said Emma as she admires the cake.

"If dinner was anything to go by, I bet the cake would be even better!" Vee pouts. "Still, I think I should consider my New Years resolution to lose some more weight."

Claire laughs. "Oh, Vee. You've haven't changed since I first met you. Which reminds me..."

Claire runs off, returning with a sack full of wrapped presents. "I want to open the Kris Kringles now. I want to open my present!"

Vee lands a light slap on the back of Claire's head. "Claire, where's your Christmas spirit? Can't you at least wait until it's midnight."

David laughs. "Well, knowing Claire, if I don't let her open my present to her, she might throw Julia's cake at my face and it would be such a waste if that ends up on my face." David looks at Claire. "Go ahead and open the Present."

Claire finds and unwraps her present, taking out a Charizard Plush Doll. "Oh, wow! This is a limited edition Charizard Plush Doll only available to the Celadon Department Store. Thanks, David."

Claire hugs David. "Merry Christmas, Claire," said David.

**[End of 27]**

* * *

_**Dice**__: "Next time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..."_

**Claire:** "David, no!"

**Riku:** "Another victim of the Golden Mile."

**Naomi:**"Alpha Tyranitar, destroy them."

**Julia:**"Iron Flygon, let's take him down!"

* * *

**[Post-Fanfic Segment - Poké Ranger Report: Poké Rangers: Bandstand and PokéPower]**

Julia and Emma are holding electric guitars, with Julia wearing a yellow hooded-vest over a yellow tank-top and blue three-quarter pants while Emma is wearing a black leather jacket with an Umbreon on the back, a pink T-shirt and black jeans.

Julia lowers the hood of her vest. "On this chapter's Poké Ranger Report, we look at two teams of Poké Rangers in two regions, the third Generation Rangers of Hoenn and Holon's Rangers."

Julia begins the report. "In 2010, Jason Skycloud, cousin of the Skycloud siblings in Poké Rangers Turbo, traveled to the Shoal Cave and found five Musical Pokémon Spirits. At the same time, a meteor hits Hoenn and transforms a metal band called SCREAM into the monsters led by their _'manager'_, Metallica. In response, Jason helps reform the Rangerz, after the band was disbanded a few years before. With the help of the Musical Spirits, the reformed Rangerz band became **Poké Rangers: Bandstand** to stop SCREAM from conquering the world."

Emma continues the report. "On to **Poké Rangers: PokéPower**. The year is 2008 in Holon. Jake, Binnie, Joshua and Andrea are normal teenagers until Team Chronos attacked their school. One of their fellow schoolmates, Lucria happens to be a Pokémorph working for Poké Power. She gave Jake, Binnie, Joshua and Andrea watches that turn them into Poké Rangers to fight Team Chronos."

"Not to mention a couple of special appearances by Poké Rangers in Space's Claese and Bandstand's Sandra," Julia adds. "And that concludes our report. Next time, we'll be looking at the three seasons of Poké Rangers Johto. And don't forget to review."

Julia looks at Emma. "Are you ready?"

Emma nods as the two Rangers play their electric guitars.

"_**Girls in Trouble! DekaRanger!"**_


	28. Red Force

**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years_

_With approval from Blaze Productions_

Disclaimers: Pokémon and related properties belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
Power Rangers Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM and related properties belong to Saban, Disney, BVS and etc.  
Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

_**A/N: **__This is just a quick plug: __**Poké Rangers: Forever Red**__ by Yankee Blaze and __**Poké Rangers: Dino Force**__ by Psyduck Ranger. End Quick Plug._

* * *

_**Dice:**__ "Previously on __**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**_..._"_

The Poké Rangers and their crew celebrated Christmas in Snowpoint City. FrostDrill returns from the dead for one final attempt at revenge but he was easily defeated by the Rangers...

* * *

Claire, David and Dice enter the Recreation Room on the S.S. SeaBlade. Julia happens to be in the room reading a magazine.

"Look, the point I'm making is that you really shouldn't sing the both parts of the duet by yourself, especially when the other part is for a female," Dice explains.

"It's not my fault that the Ueda song I picked was meant to be sung as a duet," said David. "But then again, you had to pick one of Ueda's songs with the tropical theme and singing about the Joys, Jennys and every girl Ueda has met."

Julia looks up from her magazine in a weak attempt to defuse the argument. "Couldn't we just agree to disagree, guys?"

Dice changes the subject. "Speaking of which, the song you sang last night: Did you pick it because Rika sang it or is it because you like the tune?"

Julia frowns. "I sang it because I liked it. Why, did I sound a bit too much like Rika?"

"It's just that it was interesting to know why you picked that song, considering that you and Emma sang the best rendition of _'Girls in Trouble! DekaRanger'_ last night," said Dice.

"It was all just a bit of fun, Dice," said Julia. "Besides, I'm sure you guys admit that Claire is the best singer of the night, singing one of the most awesome songs by the great Brigade Leader Aya herself, though I doubt you'd remember any of it because you were so drunk last night."

Claire lies on the large couch in the room. "Still, I'd say that this is the best New Year's Party I've ever hosted on the ship. Though I'm feeling the worst hangover I've ever had on this ship. What was I thinking not reinstating the ban on alcohol?"

Julia nods. "Yeah, about last night... for the record, what you said and did to me last night after your song; if you were a guy, I would have sent you to the bottom of the ocean for sexual harassment."

"Whoa, what did I do last night to deserve those harsh words? The last person to use that threat on me was my friend Vee." Claire looks at David and Dice with a bemused look.

David recalls the incident in question from the night before. "Long story short: You compared Julia's body to the sexiest Gardevior you've ever seen and pinched her rear end. And I recall that you also mentioned that if you _'batted for the other team'_, you'd force Julia into your room and..."

Dice nudges David. "Too much information, Big Mouth. Any more and you'd be the one on his way to Davy Jones' Locker."

"Don't worry about it; I think I got the gist." Claire quickly sits up. "You know, it just got me thinking. Which would you have preferred: me throwing cake at you guys over the last Rage Candy Bar or projectile vomiting after a night of heavy drinking?

In the space of one second, the other three Rangers recall a Poké Rangers Lore about certain female Red Ranger from Hoenn they've heard about during the post-battle celebrations with the Veteran Rangers they teamed up with. Weighing that against having cake thrown against another Red Ranger's face, the three Rangers knowingly pick the answer that suits Claire Springfield.

"Cake," answered the three Rangers in unison.

* * *

**Claire:**_ "A Mew was banished from this world by Arceus hundreds of years ago, until he was set free six months ago. The only ones who can protect the world from him are..."_

The Six Rangers activate their Morphers.

"**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**"

Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Black and Indigo Poké Rangers are fully morphed.

_**Alright let's go, it's time to turn it on,**_

The Red Ranger rides the Rapidash Rider, as the screen changes to David in his civilian clothes holding his Blazing Spears.

_**We set the record straight, we're gonna come through to right the wrong,  
(Yeah!) **_

The Yellow Ranger rides the Storm Rider Cycle, as the screen transitions to Julia in her civilian clothes wearing her Storm Gauntlets as she winks at the camera.

_**Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong,**_

The Blue Ranger rides on Iron Flygon as it flies through the sky, as the screen switches over to an unmorphed Claire holding her Emperor Claws.

_**We got it going on,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!)**_

The Green Ranger drives the Empoleon Humvee, as the screen changes to an unmorphed Dice holding his Leaf Sabers.

_**We won't let down, cause we're gonna set the pace.**_

The Indigo Ranger flies the Z-Jet Mk. II as it does a barrel roll in the sky, switching over to Riku in his civilian clothes holding his Psycho Bazooka as he fires a shot at the camera.

_**We're always on the case, putting that Mew in his place,  
(Yeah!) **_

The Black Ranger drives the DoomCruiser, switching over to Emma in her civilian clothes as she kisses her Umbreon helmet while holding her Lunar Fan.

_**Bad guys keep messing with their every move,**_

Kyle, Alexis and Sarah are on the deck of the SeaBlade

_**Poké Rangers never lose, always gonna show us through!**_

Storm suddenly jumps onto Alexis's head.

_**Stop these rangers,  
Here there's no need to fret, **_

ZeroMew, his four Generals and Naomi are facing BoneShaman, Plusorb and Minnet on a grassy field.

_**We're the ones that will make a way,  
Here to make change,**_

Plusorb and Minnet charge towards ZeroMew's group.

_**When there's trouble we don't quit,  
Come together to save the day,**_

Naomi morphs into the White Latias Ranger, engulfing the field in a bright light causing the screen to shatter.

_**Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!**_

The Red Volcanic Rider Ranger swings his Blaze Buster broadsword, creating a burning vortex that sends the opposing BlackChops flying into the sky.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Yellow Ranger jumps into the burning vortex with her Storm Boomerang and swings at the BlackChops, striking them down.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!) (Yeah!)**_

The Blue Ranger jumps upwards to the sky before performing a downward spin, swinging her Emperor Claws at the BlackChops below her, striking them down.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Blue Ranger lands on the ground when a BlackChop tries to attack Claire from behind. Suddenly, the Green Ranger lands behind Claire and he quickly cuts down the BlackChop with his Leaf Sabers.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Go, go, go, go, yeah!)**_

The Black Ranger jumps over a group of BlackChops before sending them flying upwards with a powerful black tornado from her Lunar Fan.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Indigo Ranger fires a barrage of energy missiles from his Psycho Bazooka at the flying BlackChops.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone! **_

_**(Short Instrumental Solo)**_

The K-Bird and S-Dragon Megazords pose next to each other.

The J-Beast and H-Weather Megazords pose next to each other

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The six Rangers pose in front of the four Megazords.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**_

* * *

The S.S. SeaBlade is currently docked at Olivine City after its journey from Sinnoh. However, Julia, Riku, Emma, Dice, Storm, Sarah, Alexis and Kyle are in the recreation room watching a movie.

_Inside the house, Mew was in a panic as he floats over the unconscious man as he uses the phone to call the emergency response hotline. "Hello, Ambulance? Yeah, I came to do a food delivery to this house and I found this unconscious man on the floor. I think he has a heart-attack, what do you want me to do? What? You're telling me to put my mouth on his mouth? No way!" screamed Mew._

_Mew puts the phone down and hesitantly looked down at the unconscious man. "Oh dear, what am I going to do? I don't want to put my mouth on his. I'm sure this guy has bad breath."_

The group watches the movie, as Julia decides to start a conversation. "I was wondering, Alexis, you've known Claire since you were kids."

Alexis nods. "Claire, Vee, Mia and I formed a pretty tight group when we were young girls. Of course, Claire being the smartest among us, tended to raise a few dangerous topics when we were in High School, which usually results in Vee promptly landing a light smack on the back of Claire's head. After High School, Vee and Mia have gone to a special martial arts training school run by Sarah's Grandfather while both Claire and I got admitted into the Jubilife Institute of Technology, with me entering as a Pre-Med Student."

"You must be pretty smart to join Claire at the Jubilife Institute of Technology, Alexis," said Julia.

Alexis sighs. "I'll be honest with you. The only reason why I did not take up a job as a Nurse, but instead becoming the Doctor I am right now was because even though my mother runs Jubilife City's Pokémon Center, she isn't exactly the smartest one in our family. I was told that it was a huge surprise that she actually passed the qualifications to become a Nurse in the first place. Long story short: the last thing I want to do is follow my mother's footsteps and become a scatterbrain like her. Still, thank Arceus for idiot-proof Pokémon Healing Machines."

"_Freaking Arceus!" screamed a Paramedic. "Not you again!"_

_The Paramedics arrived at the house only to find the Mew performing CPR on the unconscious man by sitting up and down on the unconscious man's chest and using a vacuum cleaner on the man's mouth._

* * *

ZeroMew, Naomi and the four Generals are in a meeting room within ZeroMew's hideout.

"The reason why I called you here is because I've been very disappointed by the results I've been seeing recently."

"We're sorry, Lord ZeroMew," apologized DeathScyther. "If it weren't for..."

ZeroMew glares at DeathScyther, silencing him. "I'm not interested in your apologies or excuses. The Poké Rangers are merely an obstacle for me to overcome to realize my ambitions. Naomi?"

Naomi looks at ZeroMew. "Yes?"

"I believe you have a new plan."

Suddenly, a creature appears out of nowhere behind Naomi. The newcomer has the head of a Xatu, with the body of a Kecleon and Xatu wings on the creature's back. On the arms and legs of the Kecleon body are metal bands that are usually seen on Primeape's arms and legs.

Naomi introduces the new creation. "Xato-One: espionage specialist and guerilla warfare expert. I've sent him to Verger to do snoop around and investigate an old rumor that I heard when I was visiting a University in Verger a few years ago. According to the rumor, after the Demon army was defeated by the SDI Poké Rangers, SDI has kept a few samples of demon blood for research in a secret facility."

Xato-One bows to Naomi. "I've done as you asked, Mistress Naomi. The rumor is true and I was able to pinpoint the location of the facility which holds the demon blood. I was able to cover my tracks, so they won't know what will hit them."

Naomi nods. "Excellent. I doubt that the demon blood would be moved anytime in the near future, so we can focus on the next part of the plan. Xato-One, I believe you know what to do next."

Xato-One does a bow as he vanishes. ZeroMew looks at his Generals. "DeathScyther, ChaRaging, Killer-Beedrill, I need your assistance."

"What do you need us to do, Lord ZeroMew?" asked DeathScyther.

"We're going tomb raiding," answered ZeroMew. "Naomi, you remain here with VictreeBomb to create a few distractions for the Rangers to keep their attention away from our search."

* * *

David and Claire are walking down a shopping arcade in Goldenrod City.

"No matter how hard you look at this, with such a huge history behind Goldenrod, you won't be surprised that Goldenrod's prosperity will last for hundreds of years," said Claire. "Not when there are lots of things that attract tourists and Pokémon trainers to the city, like the Pokémon Gym, the Radio Tower, the Global Terminal, the Department Store, Goldenrod's tunnels, and let's not forget Golden Youths."

Claire looks at David. "You think these guys know what will be in store for this place in the next eight decades or so when the future Poké Rangers appear?"

"We'll probably be long forgotten by then," David joked. "Not when there will be other future Poké Ranger teams that will overshadow us."

Claire nods. "You're right. I'm thinking too far ahead. Let's focus on the Present. "

"No, let us speak of the future, where Goldenrod will be your last resting place!" a voice speaks.

Suddenly, Xato-One suddenly appears on the sidewalk in front of Claire and David. The sight of the Xatu/Kecleon hybrid quickly sends the passer-bys running to safety.

"I am Xato-One and I am here to send you to your end," said Xato-One.

David looks at Claire. "Claire, do you think everyone will forget about this in 80 years time?"

Claire opens her PokéGear Morpher. "Considering that I would barely remember any of the past few monsters we fought, I'm sure this will be forgotten in the years to come, unless it's The Great Puree."

Before the two Rangers could morph, three laser shots hits Xato-One's chest, knocking the creature on its back.

Xato-One quickly stands up. "Who dares to shoot me?"

Two familiar yellow cyborgs are walking towards the Rangers and their opponent as more people are screaming as they run off in the opposite direction.

David groans. "Oh crap, what are they doing here?"

Minnet notices David and Claire. "Plusorb, it seems that we have an audience to witness our rise to glory!"

Plusorb nods. "Yes, Minnet. These Rangers will witness us kidnapping this monster for our own uses."

Xato-One jumps back to its feet. "Kidnap me? Nobody kidnaps a soldier of Lord ZeroMew!"

David is about to activate his morpher when Claire stops David. "What do you think you're doing, David?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to trash those three for trying to wreak havoc here," David said.

"Every single time I'm with you, I'm seeing fewer reasons for me to put you in charge of the team." Claire forces David to sit down on a bench and she sits next to him. "I don't want you to ruin the drama I'm watching here. Just relax and watch the show."

"You're coming with us!" said Plusorb.

Xato-One glares at the two cyborgs. "No way in hell I'm going with you guys!"

The Cyborgs charge towards Xato-One.

* * *

At ZeroMew's hideout, Naomi growls as she watches the Cyborgs fighting Xato-One on the screen. "If those damn Cyborgs kidnap Xato-One, they'll interfere with our plans. I need to rectify this before they ruin it."

Naomi leaves the hideout.

* * *

Both cyborgs easily overpower Xato-One due to the numerical advantage.

"I'm not going to go down without a fight!" Xato-One uses his left fist in an attempt to punch Minnet.

"A tough one, eh?" Minnet deflects the punch with a kick. The impact of the kick shatters the metal band around the left wrist.

A small metal shard from the broken metal flies towards David and the shard quickly embed itself into David's upper arm. "Dammit!"

David quickly pulls the out embedded metal shard out of his arm and discards it. "I think this has gone too far. Don't try to stop me, Claire" David opens his PokéGear Morpher. "**Lost Zone, Energize**!"

David instantly morphs as Claire rolls her eyes.

"I don't see this drama ending well," said Claire as she picks up the metal shard.

Back in the main battle, Xato-One remains standing despite the heavy damage he received. "As long as I can still fight, I will not submit to you two traitors!"

Suddenly, the Red Ranger flies in, landing a powerful kick at Xato-One's face. David quickly follows up with a spin kick that strikes Plusorb and Minnet. "Sorry, but I just can't stay out off this fight. Not after becoming collateral damage!"

David feels a stinging pain in his head. "Argh, my head!"

David suddenly feels as though his head is going to explode as he sees the images of various Poké Rangers battles flowing through his mind. Seeing David's distress, Xato-One decides to take the opportunity to attack David.

"No one kicks me in the face and gets away with it." Xato-One performs a roundhouse kick at the Red Ranger, but David instinctively blocks the kick. Although David's mind is distracted by the mental images, his body on the other hand automatically reacts as Xato-One tries another attack with his wings.

David instinctively evades the attack and grabs Xato-One by the head with one hand. With excessive force, David slams the creature's head to the sidewalk repeatedly, each blow creating an impact on the ground, even after the initial hits to the ground has rendered the monster unconscious.

Claire quickly grabs David's arm, stopping him from doing more damage than necessary. "David, that's enough! I don't think he can fight anymore!"

David releases Xato-One's head as he looks at Claire. Without a word, he lands a kick at Claire. Claire barely had time to react as she blocked the Red Ranger's kick, but the impact sends her flying backwards. "Ow...that's not like you, David."

As the Red Ranger focuses his attention to Claire, the two Cyborgs quickly sneak up on the unconscious Xato-One. "We should have let the Rangers trashed this guy before we take him," said Minnet. "But they would probably destroy him first before that happens."

"Well, we didn't plan this thing too well," Plusorb replied as he picks up the body. "But the end result is still in our favor. Let's get out of here before we get involve in this dispute."

The two cyborgs quickly escape with their prize as Claire has her full attention on David.

"David, you're really forcing me to play my hand," Claire said as she presses a button on her PokéGear Morpher.

* * *

Back on the SeaBlade, the alarm is ringing as Julia, Dice, Emma, Riku and Sarah quickly run to the Bridge to check out the situation.

Sarah sits at her console and looks at her computer. "There's a huge surge of power running through David's suit and he's unleashing it on Claire."

Sarah checks the data on David's vital signs. "Oh crap, the surge of power is affecting David's mental state."

"We're going out to help her." Julia and the other Rangers are about to leave the Bridge but before they could leave, Sarah receives a call from Claire.

"Wait! I'm getting a call from Claire," Sarah answers the call. "You're on."

* * *

Back in Goldenrod, Claire dodges a couple of punches from the out of control Red Ranger. The Blue Ranger quickly retaliates with a spinning kick at David's helmet, knocking him to the ground.

"Sarah, I need you to use the **E.V.A.C. Procedure**!" David quickly recovers and tries to throw a punch at Claire, who promptly blocks the punch. "Once we're back, disable the morphing grid so that we can subdue David."

As David tries to recover from the kick into his helmet, Claire quickly jumps onto David's back and grabs David in a chokehold, but the ranger suit enhances the endurance of its wearer, rending such a move as useless. Claire knows this as well, but it's all part of her plan.

_Sarah: "Alright, initiating E.V.A.C. Procedure. In 3, 2, 1..."_

Both Claire and David instantly teleport back to the SeaBlade. As the two Rangers arrive at the SeaBlade, the Ranger suits instantly disappear as Claire planned. The removal of the Ranger suits enables Claire's chokehold to take effect on David. It didn't take long for David to lose consciousness as he collapses on his back, with Claire underneath him.

Claire releases David from the chokehold. "Well, that was easy. Now the hard bit is getting out from under him. I wish I was a Ditto."

Riku and Dice enters the room.

"Heh...another victim of the Golden Mile," said Riku.

"Now isn't the best time for jokes," said Dice as he and Riku lift David up, allowing Claire to get out from under him.

Claire stands up as she dusts herself. "Restrain him and put him in the Testing Room next to my Lab. We need to figure out what's wrong with David."

* * *

Later, Julia, Dice and Emma enter Claire's Lab as Claire watches Alexis trying to analyze David's mental condition with Riku in the room just in case David breaks free.

"Any progress, Claire?" asked Julia.

"Well, the good news is that I've figured out the reason why David went berserk." Claire picks up a small metal shard off her desk.

The Rangers look at the strange metal shard. "What is that?" asked Emma.

"According to AMU's analysis, it's a special psychic amplifier meant to boost Xato-One's psychic abilities," Claire explains. "When it got into David's arm, part of the psychic power within that shard has somehow affected David's mind."

The other Rangers look as David struggles against his restraints on the computer monitor as Alexis tries her best to figure out what is going on. Gathering what available data she could, Alexis leaves the room and enters Claire's lab.

"What do you think he is seeing that is making him act like that?" Dice asks.

Alexis sighs. "David is seeing us as enemies. Whatever psychic energy in that shard has given David a massive overload of information, which caused a something similar to a system shut down in David's ability to differentiate between allies and enemies."

Dice rolls his eyes. "Oh great, now we have a Red Ranger who will pretty much attack anything that moves indiscriminately."

"But I did perform a test while using some pictures to see how David would react to them." Alexis puts some pictures on the table. "When I showed him these pictures, they somehow had a calming effect on him. Notice anything?"

As the Rangers look at the pictures which consist of random snapshots of past Poké Ranger battles, Ranger posing and the occasional solo Ranger snapshots consisting of only the Red Ranger. Claire quickly notices the pattern. "All of those pictures have a Red Ranger in each of them."

"Correct. I believe the key to David's problem lies in the color Red. Red Rangers, to be precise," said Alexis

"If Jake was here, he would have a calming effect on David," said Dice. "It really sucks that he isn't."

No one notices Claire walking to her desk and taking David's morpher before leaving the lab.

"Is there another Red Ranger we know?" asked Emma. "We could ask Amii's husband or Mika's fiancé for help."

"We could ask Duo," suggested Julia. "I sure he knows at least three Red Rangers, maybe five or six, if we're lucky."

"I know, what if one of us decides to use David's morpher to become the Red Ranger?" Dice suggests. "That could save us finding another Red Ranger. Right, Claire?"

Dice looks around for Claire, but the blue-haired genius is already ahead of him.

* * *

Riku looks up as he spots Claire entering the room where David is restrained. "Riku, don't let anybody into the room. I have a plan."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Claire." Riku leaves the room as Claire locks the door. Next, she disconnects the surveillance camera before turning her attention to David, who is still struggling to free himself.

Claire takes out David's PokéGear Morpher. "David, I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this." Claire laughs. "On a normal day, I would rejoice that I could do this. But in this case, this is the best way I know how to fix your problem."

"**Lost Zone, Energize**!"

Claire activates David's morpher, transforming into the Blazing Red Charizard Ranger. As soon as David sees the Red Ranger in front of him, he quickly calms down, returning to his normal self.

"David, are you alright?"

David blinks a couple of times before he realize who is wearing his Ranger suit. "Claire? What are you doing wearing my Ranger suit?"

Under the Charizard helmet, Claire laughs. "It's something I'm trying to make up as a I go along. Anyway, how are you?"

"Other than the splitting headache making me feel like my head is going to explode. All I keep seeing are various battles of different Poké Ranger teams against monsters, demons, robots and mutants, all happening at the same time in my head nonstop. Other than that, I'm fine."

"So, what is going through your head right now?" asked Claire.

"Strangely, my head is clear right now, as though I have nothing to fear whenever I see a Red Ranger."

Claire removes the Charizard helmet and puts it on a table in front of David. "David, I'm leaving your helmet here. Focus on it for now. I think I know how to end your pain."

Claire unlocks the door and leaves the room. Outside the room, she finds Alexis and the other Rangers waiting. "David's mind is not his own right now. He is seeing various memories from other Red Rangers in a chain of endless battles. But if he sees another Red Ranger, his mind is telling him that he is not that Ranger and he no longer sees those images."

"So, what's the plan to bringing David back to normal, barring putting him with another Red Ranger, Claire?"

Claire takes out the Cherish Ball used for the Battlizer. "I'm going to upgrade Naomi's Adaptable Battlizer System."

* * *

Naomi arrives at Goldenrod as she watches a crowd gathering around an area blocked off by the police. Naomi slips through the crowd to the front and sees the damaged sidewalk.

"What happened here?" Naomi asked the person next to her.

"First, a Xatu-monster was here and a couple of crazy yellow robots attacked it. Next, two Poké Rangers were fighting each other in the same place." The man groans, "Why did I have to pick today for me to quit drinking?"

* * *

Inside her lab on the SeaBlade, Claire is working hard on her computer as she looks at Naomi's Battlizer data.

A few seconds later in the testing room next to the lab, Claire summons Red King from the Cherish Ball. Initially, Red King attempts to struggle to escape since David isn't around, but Claire quickly calms the mechanical Rapidash down. "Calm down, Red King, I need your help, for David's sake."

Claire checks the mechanical Rapidash's body and finds the spot she was looking for on the Rapidash's back. An emblem with three different colored orbs: Red, Blue and Green. She presses the three colored orbs, opening the crest to reveal a cavity.

Claire picks up the metal shard from Xato-One's body. "You know, Red King, if I'm wrong, you could end up destroying the entire world with David. But if I'm right, David will be back to normal. What do you think?"

The mechanical Rapidash neighs in reply, as though it's telling Claire to take the risk to save its master. "You're right. Let's do this."

Claire puts the metal shard on the cavity. With a blowtorch, Claire welds the shard to the Battlizer, before closing up the crest. "Alright, it's now or never."

* * *

Plusorb and Minnet walk out of a cave near the National Park. "Now, let us unleash hell on this region so that we can conquer it for ourselves!"

Plusorb nods. "Yes, Minnet! Let's do it!"

Before the two Cyborgs could move forward, the White Latias Ranger appears, blocking the cyborgs' path. Both cyborgs quickly recognize the Ranger.

"Naomi, it's been a while," said Plusorb. "What do we owe for your visit?"

Naomi glares at the Cyborgs. "You know why I'm here. You interfered with my plans because you decided to kidnap Xato-One in the middle of his assignment."

"He was going to fight the Rangers anyway. I doubt he would win," Minnet explains.

"That doesn't give you the right to interfere!"

"Okay, here's an offer. Join us in building our cyborg army and we will promise that we won't turn you into a cyborg," Minnet offers as he crosses his fingers in plain sight. He then adds, "Though we can't guarantee it."

Naomi sighs at the stupidity she is witnessing. "You moron, if you're planning on backstabbing me, at least hide your true intentions."

Minnet looks at his partner. "But this worked when I watched it on TV."

Plusorb shakes his head in frustration. "You watch too much TV, Minnet. But that's by the bye."

Plusorb turns his attention to Naomi. "Anyway, if you don't join us, we'll give you a taste of our new toy we've specially prepared for this occasion: Alpha Tyranitar!"

A green Tyranitar robot slowly walks out of the cave. Following the Tyranitar robot is Xato-One, who has received cybernetic upgrades with robotic wings and a metallic mask over his face.

"Oh yeah, remember Xato-One? We've upgraded him and now he's called Xato-Two! He works for us now!"

Naomi braces herself for battle. "Well, I guess I would be asking for too much if we could have settled this peacefully..."

* * *

Inside the testing room next to Claire's Lab, Riku and Dice are holding a mirror in front of the Red Ranger to ensure that there is a _'Red Ranger'_ in David's sight to keep him calm.

The Blue Ranger gives the Cherish Ball to David. "David, here's the plan: Activate your Battlizer."

David nods as he. "**Let's Prime It Up**! The Red Charizard Ranger transform into the Red Groudon Ranger. Next, David activates the Cherish Ball. "Let's do it, Rapidash Rider!"

The Cherish Ball opens, calling out the armored mechanical Rapidash. The black Groudon markings on the Red Ranger suit changes to blue. The mechanical Rapidash splits apart. The four limbs open up to form arm and leg guards that instantly attach themselves to David's arms and legs. This time, the head merges with David's helmet while the body forms an additional armor that covers David's upper torso. On the back of the body armor is an emblem of three orbs colored Red, Blue and Green, bearing similarities to the Red, Blue and Jade Orbs.

"Alright, cover the mirror!" ordered Claire.

Riku and Dice cover the large mirror with a cloth, losing the only other _'Red Ranger'_ in the area, causing David to see the battles from the different Red Rangers' point of views in his mind again. However, as the Battlizer fully synchronizes itself to the Red Ranger, the images of various Poké Ranger battles instantly vanished from David's mind.

David's head finally feels clear for the first time without seeing another image of a Red Ranger. "It's stopped. The images have stopped filling my mind."

"It's a success!" In her excitement, the Blue Ranger hugs David. "I knew the Battlizer would fix the problem."

Claire quickly realizes what she is doing and takes a few steps back. Fortunately, her helmet hides her embarrassment as she gives her explanation. "You see, when I had learned that you were seeing the different Red Ranger battles in your mind, I realized that Naomi's Battlizer design could fix the problem, since we all know that it is capable of using the weapons of other Red Rangers. So I've attached the metal shard that started this mess in the first place into the Battlizer so that it could draw away whatever that is filling your mind into the Battlizer's system."

Claire walks up to David and does a check on the Battlizer. "And it seems that I've also killed two Pidgeys with one stone. Your Battlizer has been upgraded to enable you to use special attacks used by the other Red Rangers."

David clenches his fists. "Awesome. You think there will be a chance for me to find out if I can use my new moves?"

The ship's alarm rings, alerting the Rangers their next task as Claire grins. "Guess you're going to get that chance pretty soon, David."

* * *

The White Latias Ranger is sent flying into the air, crash landing in the middle of the National Park. Alpha Tyranitar and the two Cyborgs stand in front of Naomi as they look down at the White Ranger.

"You're becoming such a pest, Naomi," said Plusorb.

"We should have done this a long time ago when we captured the four Generals, Naomi!" yelled Minnet.

Plusorb points at Naomi. "Finish her off, Alpha Tyranitar!"

The Tyranitar robot stomps towards Naomi, but the White Ranger has other plans. "This is the moment I've been waiting for!"

Naomi runs towards the Tyranitar Robot. Alpha Tyranitar swings its claw at Naomi, but the White Ranger anticipated the attack and evades the swing, enabling Naomi to reach Alpha Tyranitar's flank. Naomi quickly climbs onto the Alpha Tyranitar's back and opens a small panel on the back.

Alpha Tyranitar tries to spin around to attack Naomi, but the White Ranger easily stays on the Tyranitar's back. "I only held back because I wanted to do this."

Naomi rips out the wires, causing Alpha Tyranitar's AI to shut down. "You two cyborgs are amateurs when it comes to building powerful robots," said Naomi as she fixes up the wires, causing Alpha Tyranitar's system to reboot. "I've helped Claire built Iron Flygon, so this should be a piece of cake."

With the system rebooted, Alpha Tyranitar is now under Naomi's control. "You guys are going down! Alpha Tyranitar, destroy them!"

The Tyranitar robot opens its mouth, firing a blue Hyper Beam at the Cyborgs. Plusorb and Minnet manage to evade the Hyper Beam, but the explosion from the attack knocks the cyborgs to the ground.

"Alpha Tyranitar is now mine," Naomi gloats. "That should make us even."

"Damn you, White Ranger!" cursed Plusorb. "You'll regret crossing us!"

"Actually, you're the one who crossed us, you idiots," Naomi retorts as a white seal surrounds Naomi and Alpha Tyranitar. "Either way, I would love to stay behind and watch you guys get trashed by the Poké Rangers, but I have other plans."

"So long, losers!" Naomi disappears into the seal with the Tyranitar robot.

Plusorb groans. "Everything was going our way until she had to step in!"

Minnet nods. "Let's get Xato-Two to destroy this park and rename it after us!"

Xatu-Two deactivates his ability to become invisible, appearing next to the cyborgs. Before Xato-Two could do anything, the Red Volcanic Rider Ranger flies in and kicks Xato-Two in the face.

"I'm back for a rematch."

"No one kicks Xato-Two in the face and gets away with it!" Xato-Two raises his arm as his wings unleash a powerful jet of flames from his cybernetic wings. "And I will destroy you!"

Xato-Two swings its flaming wings at David, who calmly blocks the wings with one arm.

'_My mind was drowning in the various battles of all the Red Rangers I've met.'_ David recalls an earlier conversation with Clair. _"It made me unable to differentiate between my friends and enemies, unless they are a Red Ranger."_

"_But the Battlizer has converted that meaningless madness into useful data," Claire explains. "It will enable you to replicate certain attacks used by the other Red Rangers. Of course, it is up to you whether you want to use those attacks. But if you do, remember that you must believe that you can use those attacks and feel as though you are using those attacks like your own."_

David glares at Xato-Two. "Let's do this."

Six swords appear in David's hands. On his right hand are the Torch Sword, Flame Sword and one of the Drumstick Swords while on his left hand are the Flame Fender Sword, Fire Saber and the second Drumstick Sword.

"Claire, I'm going to borrow your attack." Charging forward with the six swords in his hands, David swings the six swords in front of him in various directions. "_**Red Blaze Dance**_!"

Xato-Two retaliates by firing another psychic projectile. "_**Kinetic Blast**_!"

Replicating Claire's dance moves from her attack, David's attack easily avoids Xato-Two's projectile. With two swift swings of the swords, David strikes Xato-Two with the six blades.

"Time for me to use an attack." Under the helmet, David closes his eyes as he recalls the various Red Ranger attacks. Among them are two Battlizer attacks. One was used by the Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger while the other is used by the Red Turbo Ranger.

"Alright, here goes." Five of the six swords disappear, replaced by the Flareon Battle Rifle in his right hand as Flame Fender Sword remains in David's left hand. "Take this: _**Turbo Phantom Storm**_!"

The Flame Fender Sword is engulfed by purple flames as David charges forward to swing the blade at Xato-Two, landing a powerful slash on the cyborg.

"You can't hit something you can't see!" Xato-Two turns invisible, using the ability from his Kecleon DNA.

"I don't need to rely on my eyes to defeat you! Have a taste of this one! _**Heat Seeker: The Mighty M**_, fire!" David spins the Flareon Battle Rifle while pressing the trigger, unleashing a barrage of flaming bullets around his body.

The flame bullets home in on the invisible Xato-Two, doing massive damage to him while at the same time, revealing the Xatu/Kecleon Cyborg. Suddenly, the image of a winged Battlizer that appeared to be inspired by a Charizard enters David's mind.

Meanwhile, Xato-Two flaps his mechanical wings and he flies forward, furious at the Red Ranger. "You're dead, Red Ranger!"

Xato-Two throws a punch at David and David easily blocks the punch with his arm. David replies by lowering his body and landing an upward kick that sends Xato-Two flying up. Two panels on the back of the Battlizer opens up, firing jets that propels David up after Xato-Two. David quickly catches up to the Xatu/Kecleon cyborg and grabs Xato-Two by the neck.

"There is no way I'm going to let fly away that easily," said David as he slams his head into Xato-Two's head. "You're going down!"

David spins around as he spins Xato-Two around his arm as he changes their trajectory towards the ground. After continuous spins, David slams Xato-Two into the ground. The impact creates a large flame pillar.

As the flames disappear and smoke clears, David is walking away from the crater with Xato-Two's head buried into the ground with the rest of his body sticking out. "That is something I call: _**Genesis Smash**_."

"It's not over yet. Not when we still have an ace up our hole." said Plusorb as he pulls out a remote. "**Power of the Lost Zone, Maximize**!"

Plusorb presses the button, causing Xato-Two to explode. The explosion enables Xato-Two to enlarge himself, towering over the National Park. As Xato-Two draws everyone's attention, Plusorb and Minnet quickly make their escape.

David deactivates his Battlizer and calls the Zords. "H-Weather, unleash!"

Three portals, colored red, blue and green, appear in the sky above the two Rangers. The three Hoenn Weather Zords fly out of their respective portals. The Groudon Tank's body opens up, revealing a slot that can fit the Kyogre Gunship vertically, with its front facing the inside of the Zord. The Rayquaza Skytrain's body splits into five pieces, the front engine with the Rayquaza head and four passenger cars. Two of the passenger cars attach themselves to Groudon's legs to form leg guards while the other two Passenger cars form arm guards on the Groudon's arms. The Rayquaza head opens up, revealing the Megazord's head as the head attaches itself to the Kyogre Body, completing the H-Weather Megazord.

David sits in the Groudon Zord's cockpit as the H-Weather Megazord faces Xato-Two. "Alright, ready for Round three?"

"You shouldn't rely on your eyes too much! I'm still part Kecleon!" Xatu-Two uses his invisibility.

"Don't get cocky," said David. "How good is invisibility when it rains?" The Kyogre parts of the H-Weather Megazord glows blue as the clouds in the sky darken, unleashing heavy rain over the battlefield. The rain hits Xato-Two's invisible body, revealing his silhouette.

"Damn you! _**Kinetic Blast**_!" Xato-Two hurls a ball of psychic energy at the H-Weather Megazord.

The attack hits the H-Weather Megazord. The Megazord quickly shrugs off the attack. "_**Stratospheric Disaster**_!"

The H-Weather Megazord fires three colored Hyper Beams at Xato-Two. The beams hit Xato-Two in the chest, causing the monster to stagger backwards.

"_**Ozone Buster**_!" The H-Weather Megazord lands an uppercut at Xato-Two, sending the monster flying into the air. The monster crash lands on the ground, causing a huge explosion.

* * *

Naomi watches Xato-Two's defeat. "Well, it wasn't exactly as I planned, but he did his job. I should keep an eye on those two cyborgs. Perhaps they could prove to be a better distraction."

* * *

In the Recreation Room, Julia is singing on the Karaoke machine as Riku, Emma and Dice watched.

'_Let's bushidou  
Shoubu shiyou  
Samurai Sentai Shinkenger!  
Appare!'_

The song ends as Julia does a bow while Emma, Dice and Riku give their applause.

"So, does that make me sound like Rika?"

Dice waves his hand in defeat. "Okay, I admit that you don't sound like Rika singing that Opening Theme, but you can't ignore the fact that you still sound like Rika."

Unimpressed, Julia opens her morpher. "Iron Flygon, let's take him down!"

Before Julia could follow through with her threat, David enters the room a few sheets of paper and gives them to the other four Rangers.

"Hold on, guys! Before you guys start playing a new game, I need your vote on the best Battlizer used by the different Red Rangers!"

"Is there a good reason why we're voting?" asked Julia.

"I just want you guys to compare my Battlizer to the other Battlizers," answered David.

* * *

Inside Claire's lab, Claire finishes typing on her computer. "There, I've now linked our Satellite to the every single public surveillance system in every region. With this, we have a better coverage of everything that is happening while at the same time I can delete any footage that catches us morphing. And I can re-link to the system when I steal the next Satellite."

Claire then looks at the Charizard Plush toy next to the computer screen. She picks it up and hugs it. "Taking into consideration what happened today, I think I'll name you David."

At that moment, David walks into the lab with the voting card. "Sorry, were you calling for me?"

Claire puts her plush toy down. "Err, no. I was talking to the Christmas present you gave me."

"Oh, okay." David puts the sheet on Claire's desk. "This is special voting card on the best Battlizer used by a Red Ranger. I want to know which one you think is the best."

Claire nods. "Alright, I'll give you my answer later."

Claire sighs in relief as David leaves the lab. She looks at David the Charizard Plush Toy. "Still, I just wish the other David uses his head a bit more than his heart."

**[End of 28]**

* * *

_**Emma**__: "Next time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..."_

**Plusorb:** "This is our final gambit!"

**Minnet:** "We have used the last of our scrap metal to build this robot, so fear it!"

**Riku:** "They've really put all their effort into this one."

**Rangers:** "Lost Zone Arceus Ultrazord, formation complete!"

* * *

**[Post-Fanfic Segment - Poké Ranger Report: Poké Rangers: Johto, Neo & Dino Force]**

Claire and Julia were inside the Sinto Megazord cockpit.

Claire began the report. "On today's report, we're looking at the three seasons of Poké Rangers Johto."

Julia continued. "In the first season, known as **Poké Rangers: Johto**, starts off with two Pokémon Trainers from Johto, Eddie and Sabrina, who stumbled across an epic battle between a Celebi and evil witch Nyura in 2006. During the battle, Celebi gets injured and he sends Nyura a hundred years into the future in a bid to buy some time for him to rest, but unfortunately, he unwittingly drags the two trainers with him along with Nyura. In the future, Celebi was exhausted from the time traveling and with no other choice; Celebi enlists Eddie and Sabrina with three other teens from 2106, Kurtis, Anna and Greg, to stop Nyura by becoming the Poké Rangers."

Claire steps in. "Don't forget Kris. He may be the sixth Ranger in Johto, but in Neo, he's the Red Ranger."

Julia nods. "Of course, I was about to get to that point. In **Poké Rangers Neo**, Team Rocket has been revived...as MUTANTS!"

Julia's sudden emphasis of the word _'Mutants'_ caught Claire by surprise. "Sorry about that, Claire. Anyway, here how it goes: Sometime in 2016, Team Rocket was nearly disbanded and in a bid for survival, most of the key members ended up in suspended animation using cryogenics, waking up almost 90 years later."

"Of course, as part of the plot, their Johto Ranger powers were no match for Team Rocket, so Kris, Kurtis, Anna, Greg and Rei made use of a new power," said Claire. "After the first battle between the Rangers and Team Rocket, Giovanni and his subordinates became mutated, forming Neo Team Rocket."

"**NEO ACCESS**!" Julia yelled, performing the morphing call.

Claire ignored the outburst. "Of course in the end, Giovanni and his goons was no match for the Poké Rangers and Neo Team Rocket blasts off...again. Which leads us to..."

"**Poké Rangers: Dino Force**," Julia finished the sentence. "After the destruction of Neo Team Rocket and the cost of their Sanctuary and their Neo Powers, the descendents of an old enemy in the distant past arrives on Earth"

"Which goes to show one thing: _'A Ranger's Job is never done'_," quipped Claire. "To deal with the new threat to Earth, Kyle, Nanene, Ritchie, James and Rei use the power of the Fossils to form the Dino Force Poké Rangers."

"Unfortunately, that is as far as we can go," said Julia. "But Dino Force will continue on January 21st 2011."

Claire rubbed her chin. "You know, that would make a nice plug if we were in 2010-11."

Julia nods. "I know. Still, we do have to do something to promote another Poké Rangers fanfic. Not to mention we should also promote **Forever Red**, where our teammate David is also appearing in."

"I'm still not happy that David got to meet Katie in that crossover." Claire opened a small cake box. "By the way, are you familiar with Donny and Carl?"

"No, why do you ask?" asked Julia.

"Then, I bet you won't see this one coming." Claire picked up a cake and hurls it at Julia, hitting her in the face before she could react.

Julia wiped the cake off her eyes. "It looks like we're almost out of time and space. We'll have more Poké Ranger Fanfics to look at in our next report."

"And don't forget to review!" Claire adds before Julia smear bits of cake on Claire's face in retaliation.


	29. Advent of Arceus

**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years_

_With approval from Blaze Productions_

Disclaimers: Pokémon and related properties belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
Power Rangers Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM and related properties belong to Saban, Disney, BVS and etc.  
Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

_**A/N:**__ A few things to note. A scene from Chapter 46 of Poké Rangers SDI has now gone in a full circle. At the same time, there is a special appearance of a couple of Poké Rangers (maybe a third if someone looks hard enough) from the Poké Rangers Verger seasons._

* * *

_**David:**__ "Previously on __**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**_..._"_

Naomi and ZeroMew initiated a plan that requires Naomi to distract the Rangers, so Naomi sends Xato-One. However, the cyborgs Plusorb and Minnet decide to kidnap Xato-One and convert the monster into a fellow cyborg, forcing Naomi to take action...

Meanwhile, David and Claire were unwittingly involved with the incident and an accident caused David to hallucinate seeing past Ranger battles through the eyes of different Red Rangers, making him unable to tell the difference between friend and foe. Fortunately, Claire upgraded David's Battlizer, which fixed the problem and gave David a boost in power...

* * *

**[29. Advent of Arceus]**

In a cave north of Mt. Mortar, Plusorb and Minnet are working on their latest project.

"Those pesky Poké Rangers must be eliminated as quickly as possible."

Minnet nods. "Agreed, though we must use up the remainder of our resources that was meant to build our army, our first priority is to defeat the Poké Rangers."

Plusorb and Minnet are on top of a gigantic four-legged machine as they work on the outer armor of the giant robot.

Plusorb checks the system that runs their large creation. "This is our final gambit! It may be a prototype, but it should contain more than enough power to destroy the Rangers!"

* * *

**Claire:**_ "A Mew was banished from this world by Arceus hundreds of years ago, until he was set free six months ago. The only ones who can protect the world from him are..."_

The Six Rangers activate their Morphers.

"**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**"

Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Black and Indigo Poké Rangers are fully morphed.

_**Alright let's go, it's time to turn it on,**_

The Red Ranger rides the Rapidash Rider, as the screen changes to David in his civilian clothes holding his Blazing Spears.

_**We set the record straight, we're gonna come through to right the wrong,  
(Yeah!) **_

The Yellow Ranger rides the Storm Rider Cycle, as the screen transitions to Julia in her civilian clothes wearing her Storm Gauntlets as she winks at the camera.

_**Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong,**_

The Blue Ranger rides on Iron Flygon as it flies through the sky, as the screen switches over to an unmorphed Claire holding her Emperor Claws.

_**We got it going on,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!)**_

The Green Ranger drives the Empoleon Humvee, as the screen changes to an unmorphed Dice holding his Leaf Sabers.

_**We won't let down, cause we're gonna set the pace.**_

The Indigo Ranger flies the Z-Jet Mk. II as it does a barrel roll in the sky, switching over to Riku in his civilian clothes holding his Psycho Bazooka as he fires a shot at the camera.

_**We're always on the case, putting that Mew in his place,  
(Yeah!) **_

The Black Ranger drives the DoomCruiser, switching over to Emma in her civilian clothes as she kisses her Umbreon helmet while holding her Lunar Fan.

_**Bad guys keep messing with their every move,**_

Kyle, Alexis and Sarah are on the deck of the SeaBlade

_**Poké Rangers never lose, always gonna show us through!**_

Storm suddenly jumps onto Alexis's head.

_**Stop these rangers,  
Here there's no need to fret, **_

ZeroMew, his four Generals and Naomi are facing BoneShaman, Plusorb and Minnet on a grassy field.

_**We're the ones that will make a way,  
Here to make change,**_

Plusorb and Minnet charge towards ZeroMew's group.

_**When there's trouble we don't quit,  
Come together to save the day,**_

Naomi morphs into the White Latias Ranger, engulfing the field in a bright light causing the screen to shatter.

_**Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!**_

The Red Volcanic Rider Ranger swings his Blaze Buster broadsword, creating a burning vortex that sends the opposing BlackChops flying into the sky.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Yellow Ranger jumps into the burning vortex with her Storm Boomerang and swings at the BlackChops, striking them down.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!) (Yeah!)**_

The Blue Ranger jumps upwards to the sky before performing a downward spin, swinging her Emperor Claws at the BlackChops below her, striking them down.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Blue Ranger lands on the ground when a BlackChop tries to attack Claire from behind. Suddenly, the Green Ranger lands behind Claire and he quickly cuts down the BlackChop with his Leaf Sabers.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Go, go, go, go, yeah!)**_

The Black Ranger jumps over a group of BlackChops before sending them flying upwards with a powerful black tornado from her Lunar Fan.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Indigo Ranger fires a barrage of energy missiles from his Psycho Bazooka at the flying BlackChops.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone! **_

_**(Short Instrumental Solo)**_

The K-Bird and S-Dragon Megazords pose next to each other.

The J-Beast and H-Weather Megazords pose next to each other

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The six Rangers pose in front of the four Megazords.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**_

* * *

Dice and Emma are walking inside a cave connected to the Ruins of Alph.

"So, what exactly do you do as a _'Ruin Protector'_?" asked Dice.

"Treasure Protector," corrects Emma. "I'm supposed to ensure the preservation of objects like the various treasures we have in our Morphing Grid and historical places of interests like the Ruins of Alph. Not to mention that I am obligated to protect anything that is considered a treasure. That, unfortunately, includes Claire on that list."

Dice has a bewildered look on his face. "Wait a minute. Since when was Claire considered to be a treasure?"

Emma groans. "One of the higher ups in Sinnoh's Government pulled a drunken stunt after bingeing on a six-pack of Black Persians. He was so impressed with Claire's inventions that he declared her mind as a Living Regional Treasure of Sinnoh in a hastily prepared Press Conference. When he sobered up and found out what he did, to avoid the embarrassment, he made it official."

Dice gets the gist. "So, part of your job includes being Claire's bodyguard."

Emma sighs as she nods. "And on some nights, I keep dreaming that it was Claire who sent the guy the six-pack that caused this whole mess. Fortunately, since it's her mind is considered the treasure, as long as Claire's brain is intact for it to be taken to a cryogenic facility, I couldn't care less."

"You don't really take your job seriously, do you?"

"Actually, that was a joke," said Emma. "Claire can take care of herself. Otherwise, she wouldn't be a Poké Ranger in the first place. If she really needs my help, I'll give it to her."

As Emma and Dice reach the end of the dark cave, they find a lamp lighting an area where Riku is looking at a wall with the image of Ho-Oh on it. Riku didn't need to look away from the Ho-Oh image since he can sense his Sister's aura.

"What took you two so long? Did you have a nice romantic walk through a dark cave?" Riku ignores the death glare from his twin sister, he continues. "Anyway, you came at a good time. I just finish deciphering this interesting image."

"What's so interesting about this?" asked Dice as he looks at the picture.

"I may not be as smart as Claire, but I may have figured out a way to combine all twelve Zords," said Riku. "Unfortunately, Claire decided to hide the stuff I need somewhere in the Ruins for _'safekeeping'_."

Dice takes a closer look at the Ho-Oh image.

"So, how does this image of Ho-Oh leads us to fully combining our Zords?" asked Dice as he puts his hand on the picture, only to unwittingly activate a secret switch that opens the trapdoor beneath the three Rangers' feet...

* * *

David is sliding down an icy slope inside the ice cave. "I should have looked where I was going!"

Julia slides on the ice slope on a snowboard. She is wearing a yellow jacket with a blue cascade symbol on the back. Underneath the jacket is a yellow t-shirt, while she also wears a pair of jeans. "Woo hoo! This is awesome!"

Despite the low temperatures in the cave, Claire is still comfortable wearing a white lab coat over a blue shirt and jeans skirt with a red tie. She calmly sits on the back of her Empoleon as it slides down the ice slope on its stomach. "Don't fall behind, Emperor. Sliding on ice should be your specialty."

The three Rangers quickly reach the end of the slope, ending with an upwards curve.

David catches his breath after the excitement. "Well, that was fun. But next time we should bring spiked shoes to get through this cave."

Julia slows down as she stays on her snowboard. "That's why I told you to bring a snowboard, David."

Claire's Empoleon's reaches the end of the slope. As the ride slows down, Claire jumps off her Empoleon and recalls her Pokémon. "I have to agree, Julia. This is way to Blackthorn City is awesome."

The three Rangers walk out of the cave, only to be greeted by the view of Blackthorn City. "We've finally arrived at Blackthorn City," said Claire. "So, why are we in Blackthorn?"

"I just thought it would be nice to pay Duo a visit," said Julia. "It's been a while since we last saw him and I thought it would be interesting to meet his wife. And if his wife doesn't know that he is a Poké Ranger, at least I have the excuse of saying that I'm a Gym Leader from Kanto visiting a fellow Gym Leader."

As Claire, David and Julia walk up to the Gym entrance, the trio hears a voice. "This is quite an interesting group of people coming to visiting my husband's gym. I'm honored that David Fury, Cerulean's Gym Leader and the person who threw cake at Daniel Dragonfly's face would come to visit the Blackthorn Gym."

Julia, David and Claire turn around to see the woman who spoke. Claire's mouth drops as she recognizes the woman. Even though the woman has aged about 13 years since Claire last saw her, she still maintains the same hair color she had when she took that photo with Claire. Only difference is that she is now wearing a red sun vest, a black leather jacket, blue jeans and white sneakers.

"You're Duo's Wife? It can't be. K-k...Ka...tie?" Claire stammers as she struggles to complete the name out of her mouth. Claire's mind is being overwhelmed by seeing the very person who inspired her to form the Lost Zone Rangers that she hasn't met in almost twelve years...

**[Flashback: 13 years ago]**

Two 10-year olds were inside the Waterfall Shores Pokémon Center in Verger.

"Let me get this straight, Claire, the main reason why you decided to drag me all the way to Verger to look for the Poké Rangers? I thought you came to visit your Grandmother?"

Claire Springfield was with her traveling companion, Vernetta 'Vee' Lee inside one of the rented rooms.

"Well, that's a by-the-way thing. It's just that meeting the Poké Rangers, especially the Blue one is worth the long boat ride here. And she used to be this region's Pokémon Champion, so she would make a good role model to us girls."

Vee frowned. "Just because being a Poké Ranger would allow you to break things doesn't mean that you can do it on purpose."

"You're saying it in a way similar to Santa Claus breaking and entering while he's delivering presents."

"Don't put words in my mouth, you troublemaker!"

Claire stood up and walked towards the exit. "Hey, where are you going?"

"For a walk," Claire answered. "I think it's best if we do our own things today."

As Claire left the room, Vee sighs. "Isn't that what we've been always doing every time we are in a city?"

* * *

Claire was walking towards the Poké Mart when she spots a man and woman walking towards the same PokéMart. While Claire knew that the blond man is a Poké Ranger working for SDI, it's his female co-worker next to him that is easily recognizable, despite the fact that she is known to change her hair color at anytime without warning. Claire quickly ran towards the two SDI Poké Rangers

"Excuse me," said Claire.

The blond man looked down at the 10-year old. "Huh? Are you talking to us?"

"You're not really great with people, huh?" Katie smiled at Claire. "What's up?"

"Can I get your autographs?" asked Claire.

The man laughed as he rolled his eyes at Katie. "Heh. Well, I guess we are big heroes. Me possibly better than you."

Claire shook her head. "Nah. She's awesome. One day, I'm going to be a Ranger just like you, Katie."

"Well, that's nice to hear," said Katie as she sent a wink at her annoyed teammate. "You best end up being blue. It's very very cool."

"You know, it's not easy being green," commented the Green Ranger. "But, it's awesome. So much better than blue."

"Nah, I'd rather be blue," Claire shot back as she took out a pen and some paper from her backpack. "Blue is the color of the sea and the sky. Green is the color of...Grass."

"What's wrong with grass?" asked the Green Ranger as Claire gave the pen and paper to Katie, as she signed her autograph. "Grass is awesome. Although it seems like I'm one of the few green rangers who..." The Green Ranger paused for a bit. "One day, you'll be alongside a green ranger who's just as awesome as me."

Katie turned around and glanced at him with a surprised look on her face before looking at Claire. "You want a picture? Because there's not at all anything we need to get back in a hurry for."

"We probably should. I mean..." Luke suddenly does his best impression of a heroic pose. "...evil can strike at any time," Luke finished in a low tone in an attempt to sound more heroic.

Claire is not impressed. "You look like a fool."

The Green Ranger took the pen and paper. "Yeah, whatever. What name shall I make it out to?"

"Claire Springfield," Claire replied as she smiled at the Green Ranger. "You're kinda funny, Green Ranger."

Katie took out a cell phone with an in-built camera. "Well, I've got this. Still want a picture with us?"

Claire nodded. "Of course."

Claire, the Green Ranger and Katie stood in front of the camera as Katie holds the camera out in front of her as she takes the picture.

* * *

Claire returned to the rental room in the Pokémon Center with a huge smile on her face. "Oh Vee! I've got something to show you!"

Vee looked at the photo, unable to believe what she is seeing. "Freaking Arceus... you actually met the Blue and Green Rangers?"

Claire nodded. "Yep. Somehow, I feel like today is one of the best days of my life. I feel like I'm walking on sunshine."

Vee grinned. "So, are you planning selling the autographs on the Internet or something?"

Claire feigned shock at Vee's suggestion. "Sell my beliefs? No way in hell, Vee! This is the one day in my life I will never forget, meeting Katie and the Green Ranger!"

'_At least I finally know where to find the lines that you will never cross.'_ Vee sighed.

**[End Flashback]**

David waves his hand in front of Claire. "Claire? Earth to Claire?" Suddenly, Claire faints as David catches her limp body. "Freaking Arceus, I killed Claire!

Julia shrugs. "I'm guessing that this is a bit too much for Claire to process."

Katie looks at Claire. "Well, I suppose after not meeting the person who inspired you to form a team of Poké Rangers for 13 years, it would be a surprise to her."

"Well, we can pretty much guess what she did in the past 13 years," said Julia.

"Throwing cake at Daniel Dragonfly's face..." said David.

Julia nods. "Literally kicking Lt. Surge's ass..."

"Stealing a satellite..."

"Hacking into four highly secretive and secure computer networks..."

"Hacking into the various surveillance systems in the different regions..."

"Making a Poké Rangers Video Game..."

**[5 Minutes Later...]**

"Forfeiting a Pokémon League Championship while she was winning," adds David.

"And of course, forming this team of Poké Rangers because she released an ancient evil from its prison," finished Julia.

Katie laughs. "Wow, Claire must have had an interesting life. I suppose it's better than the alternative future I went to when I was fighting the Coppingers or alternatively, it's better than fading into obscurity, according to what Luke said."

Claire wakes up, finding herself on a lying on the couch inside the Blackthorn Gym as she sees Katie, Duo, Julia and David having a chat at a nearby coffee table.

"So, David, are you Claire's boyfriend?" Katie asks.

Claire quickly sits up. "Actually, he's just a boy who is my friend... Wait... That's not right! Am I supposed to be 10 or 22 this year?"

Katie feels Claire's head to check for a fever. "Do you know what today's date is?" Katie asks Claire.

"11th January 2022," David replied. "If I'm not mistaken, it's been nearly 16 years since the Poké Rangers first appeared in Hoenn. Plus, when I traveled back in time to 11 years ago and met 19 other Red Rangers. Though most of the details have been fuzzy in my head, I do remember some of them. Though I didn't know that the Katie I met that time is the same one here."

Claire glares at David. "She wasn't asking you, Big Mouth."

Claire stands up and dusts off her white lab coat. "Sorry about that. I was a bit overwhelmed when I learnt that you're Duo's wife, Katie. Still, isn't it trippy that the guy who is married to you once flirted with my friend Sarah in Eon City 12 years ago?"

Katie narrows her eyes at Duo. "Oh really?"

"In my defense, when I tried to flirt with Sarah, she rejected me," Duo explains. "And sometime after, I started to hallucinate seeing a bunch of Dark-Types because of a Coppinger plot. So everything else was all fuzzy from that point."

Claire picks up a mug filled with coffee and savors the aroma. "Still, it's a small world. Who knows what will happen in the future. Perhaps we could even work together, Katie."

Katie nods. "I suppose it would be nice to see what you have become, Claire. Of course, there's one thing that has been bugging me for quite some time. When you challenged the Sinnoh League, if you had won and become the Champion, would you have become a Poké Ranger?"

Claire smiles at Katie. "Would you like to see for yourself what I _'could-have-been'_?"

"How about making it a double battle since this is Duo's Gym?" Julia suggests. "Blackthorn's Gym Leader and his Wife against Claire and Big Mouth."

* * *

Claire and David stand on one side of the large arena while Katie and Duo are on the other side. Julia has volunteered to be the referee for the match, since the usual referee for Duo's gym matches has taken the rest of the day off ever since he recognized Claire from the most confusing battle he has ever taken charge of.

Julia raises her hand. "This is a friendly battle between the _'Lovely Ranger Couple'_ Duo and Katie Roronoa against _'Legendary Troublemaker A'_ Claire Springfield and _'Big Mouth'_ David Fury!

"Are you going to use Emperor?" asked David.

"No, I'm going to use a Pokémon I used against Clair, the one without the 'e', during her final battle here." Claire takes a Poké Ball out of her lab coat. "Azure, show them your dragon claws!"

Claire calls out a Garchomp. _'This battle is for you, Naomi.'_

"Then, I guess I'll bring out a Pokémon I haven't used for a while. Scorpio, let's go!" David brings out a Gliscor. The Gliscor looks at its master raises its claws and in excitement. "Gliscor!"

"Scorpio!" David yells back.

"Gliscor!" Gliscor happily replies.

Both Duo and Katie look at each other.

"I'm assuming that they like to call each other's names before a battle," said Duo.

Katie laughs. "Then it's a good thing I never faced David in a Pokémon Battle eleven years ago, otherwise I would have lost my patience with him." Katie takes out one of her Poké Balls from her belt. "Anyway, shall we?"

Duo nods. "Alright, Feraligatr!"

"Swampert!"

The husband and wife team summon their Pokémon.

"Just because you share the same name as my predecessor and use the same type as her doesn't mean that I will be intimidated," Duo taunts.

"That's because the difference between me and the Clair without the 'e' is that I'm smarter! So expect a huge challenge from me!" retorts Claire.

Duo, Katie and Julia are all thinking the same thing. _'She certainly has a huge ego when she battles.'_

Then Julia adds. _'I guess her ego wouldn't be a surprise. She threw cake at Daniel Dragonfly's face over Rage Candy Bar and her Empoleon's name is Emperor.' _

* * *

At the bottom of the trap door near the Ruins of Alph...

"Is everyone alright?" asked Riku.

"I'm fine, considering that I have two people are on top of me," said Dice. "But I can't really see much in this dark place. And you're welcome for using me for a soft landing."

Both Riku and Emma stand up, removing the heavy burden off Dice. "Anyway, the light in this place is a bit limited," said Dice.

"That's the plus side of our Shade Morphers. It has night vision, infra-red vision, x-ray vision and it saves us from bringing a Pokémon that knows Flash."

Both Riku and Emma are wearing their Shade Morphers with the night vision active, enabling them to see in the dark. Dice had to scramble through his pockets to find his special Glasses that enable him to see in the dark. "Damn, I totally forgot about these things."

"By the way, Dice, I suggest you should remain vigilant," said Riku. "This place is full of traps."

Dice shrugs. "I doubt it's something we have to worry about, since we're Poké Rangers, right?"

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you," said Emma. "There is a trap ahead that was set up by Claire herself when she came here, so I doubt you could disable it without our help."

* * *

"Feraligatr, use Ice Fang!"

"Scorpio, counter with Fire Fang!"

"Swampert, use Ice Beam!"

"Azure, Dragonbreath!"

The two projectiles clash attacks clash as the Gliscor and Feraligatr attempt to use their Elemental Fangs against each other.

Katie smiles as she plans her next move. _'Not bad, Claire. Still, I don't understand why she forfeited her battle against Sinnoh's Champion when she was winning?'_

Both David and Julia look at Claire and notice an evil smile on Claire's face. _'Oh no, by that look on Claire's face, she's going to do something outrageous.'_

"Azure, use Outrage!"

Claire's Garchomp screams as it stamps on the ground before spitting out a blast of blue flames from its mouth.

David quickly gives his order to his Gliscor. "Scorpio, use Dig to avoid the rampage!"

David's Gliscor quickly digs into the ground as Claire's Garchomp proceeds to go on a rampage against Swampert and Feraligatr.

Duo frowns. "Why does this sound so familiar?"

Katie looks at Duo. "What's the matter?"

"Katie, I wasn't here to watch the previous Gym Leader when she had her final battle but she told me that she ended up in a draw when her opponent had her Garchomp used Outrage against her Kingdra. Of course, what I didn't know was that it was Claire who was battling the other Clair until today."

* * *

"So, yeah, that's pretty much how our Claire drew against the other Clair before she challenged Sinnoh's Elite Four." finished Emma.

Emma and Dice are sitting on a rock as they watch Riku standing in front of a safe that was embedded into the rock wall. Riku is trying to disabling the final trap that Claire has set up.

"Well, after the match Claire told us that the main reason for coming to Johto was to hide something in the Ruins of Alph." Riku explains. "Though for us, today's visit to the ruins is just simply collecting something we need for the Zords."

A click is heard as Riku. "That should do it. Dice, if you would have the honor of opening this?"

Dice nods. "Sure thing."

Dice walks towards the safe, as Emma and Riku quickly hide behind a rock. Unaware of what the twins are doing, Dice opens the safe. Suddenly, Dice is hit by a mysterious gas that suddenly causes Dice to uncontrollably laugh.

"What the... (ha ha ha!) hell... (ha ha!) happened? (ha!)"

"You've pretty much triggered the only trap I couldn't disable," Riku explained. "Of course, if you weren't here, Emma and I had to draw straws to see who triggers the trap."

"Oh (ha ha ha ha ha!)... Very funny (ha ha ha ha!), Riku," Dice said, though his sarcasm is being hindered by the aftereffects of the laughing gas.

"Don't worry," reassured Emma. "The gas will wear off in five minutes. It's not as thought Claire would be cruel enough to make you laugh for 24 hours straight."

Riku walks to the safe and pulls a metal box out. He opens the box, revealing sixteen different colored rectangular plates inside the box to his teammates.

* * *

Back in the Blackthorn Gym, Claire's Garchomp's Outrage is slowing down as the Dragon-type Pokémon is exhausted from confusion; something that doesn't go unnoticed by Duo and Katie.

"Looks like the match is ours, Katie."

"I wouldn't get so confident!" David yelled. "Scorpio! Fling your Lum Berry at Azure!"

David's Gliscor bursts out of the ground and flings the Lum Berry it's carrying at Claire's Garchomp's mouth. Once the Lum Berry enters Garchomp's mouth, with the taste of the berry quickly removes the confusion from the Outrage.

"Alright, prepare for a..."

Claire is suddenly interrupted when the entire city of Blackthorn could feel a strong earth tremor. Claire's PokéGear begins to ring as she answers the call. "Yeah, Sarah? I felt it too. You cannot be serious. Right, I'll deal with it."

"Sorry Katie, we'll have to postpone the battle," Claire said as she recalls her Garchomp. "Evil always somehow rears its ugly head at the worst possible time, especially when it involves a pair of idiotic Cyborgs riding a giant four-legged giant robot."

Claire, David and Julia run out of the Blackthorn Gym and they see a giant Heatran Robot stomping towards Blackthorn City.

"I guess we would be freaked out if it wasn't Sarah who called you," said Julia. "Let's do it!"

"**Lost Zone, Energize**!"

* * *

Plusorb and Minnet are struggling to control the giant Heatran robot they're using.

"I can't believe we've jumped from Mt. Mortar, over a town and crash landed somewhere near Blackthorn City!"

"Well, it's your fault that HeatWalker is not responding to our controls!" Plusorb kicks the console. Suddenly, HeatWalker stops walking as it finally responds to Plusorb's controls.

"I guess that solved our control problem," said Minnet.

The K-Bird and H-Weather Megazords stand in front of HeatWalker. Claire and David are piloting the H-Weather Megazord while Julia is in the K-Bird Megazord.

"You idiots picked the worst place to unleash your rampage on," said Claire.

"Ha! The way you said it, you'll take it personally if we attack this place," said Plusorb.

"We have used the last of our scrap metal to build this robot, so fear it!" Minnet presses a button. "Bi-pedal mode!"

HeatWalker begins to stand on its hind legs as its fore legs twist around, revealing a pair of hands.

"Bring it, Rangers!" yelled Plusorb.

The K-Bird Megazord pulls out its Six-Wing Shuriken and throws it at HeatWalker, but the Heatran robot punches the projectile away. The H-Weather tries to attack HeatWalker from behind, but the robot retaliates with an elbow strike at H-Weather's torso.

"Is this the best you got? Pathetic!" taunted Plusorb.

"The H-Weather Megazord is the most powerful among the four Megazords but this guy is tough," said David. "If this large piece of junk is tougher than H-Weather, I doubt Sintojoh could even stand a chance against it!"

_Sarah: "Guys, I got some good news. Dice and the twins should be on their way to Blackthorn to assist you!"_

"Better late than never," said Claire.

"_**Time Cannon**_!"

HeatWalker quickly sidesteps to avoid a blue projectile that was aimed at him.

"I guess we've used Time Cannon often enough that eventually someone would know when to avoid it," said Dice as he sits in the S-Dragon Megazord's cockpit.

"_**Blaze Rain**_!"

Suddenly, the J-Beast Megazord jumps in and kicks HeatWalker from behind with the Entei leg. Inside, Emma and Riku are in the J-Beast Megazord's cockpit.

The S-Dragon and J-Beast Megazords stand next to the H-Weather and K-Bird Megazords.

"This guy is tough," said Emma. "His armor must have the same properties as Flash Fire or something."

"They've really put all their effort into this one," said Riku. "We'll need more power to break his tough armor."

"The best thing for us to do is attack him with everything we've got and break that armor," Claire suggests.

Before the Megazords could make their move, HeatWalker opens its mouth, revealing its large cannon. It fires a large blast that hits the ground near the four Megazords. The powerful shockwave from the blast knocks the Megazords down, causing the four Megazords to separate from their main formations into their original base Zord forms as the twelve Zords collapse to the ground.

"Excellent!" Plusorb gloats. "Now we can finish the Zords off!"

Sixteen small rectangular plates suddenly rise to the sky as they glow in multiple colors while forming a spinning circle. The plates quickly shoot twelve beams at the twelve Zords, repairing all the damage they received from HeatWalker while at the same time, the plates shot four beams at HeatWalker, doing damage to it.

Minnet struggles to figure out what is happening. "What's going on? Why is HeatWalker receiving damage?"

The twelve rejuvenated Zords quickly fly upwards towards the plate ring...

First, the Kanto Bird Zords form the K-Bird Megazord. The S-Dragon Zords then merges with the K-Bird Megazord, forming the Sinto Megazord. Next, the J-Beast Zords merge with the Sinto Megazord, forming the Sintojoh Megazord.

The Kyogre Tidal Gunship attaches itself to the back of the Sintojoh Megazord.

The Groudon Walking Tank splits apart as it arms become armguards while the Tank's legs form leg-guards. The Groudon's head becomes the torso armor of the new formation.

The Rayquaza Sky-Train's head separates itself from its rear cars. The Rear Cars attach themselves to the base of the feet of the new formation, giving it added mobility with the wheels of the train cars.

Julia, David, Claire, Dice, Emma and Riku are sitting inside the cockpit of the newest Zord formation consisting of all twelve Zords.

"The Plates of Arceus has brought out the potential of our Zords," said Riku.

"This is the most powerful formation that we have come up with to date," said Emma.

"You should be honored to face this formation," said Julia.

"Because once our enemy sees our twelve Zord formation," said Dice.

"It will be the last thing you will ever see," said David.

"Now you shall feel the wrath of Arceus!" yelled Claire.

"**Lost Zone Arceus Ultrazord**, formation complete!" yelled the six Poké Rangers.

The bipedal Ultrazord towers over HeatWalker as the Heatran robot fires its mouth cannon at the Ultrazord. The projectile hits the giant Zord, but it did not flinch from the blast. Instead, the LZ Arceus Ultrazord kicks HeatWalker, causing it fly backwards as it falls onto its back.

"Oh crap!" Plusorb cursed as he struggles to make HeatWalker get back to it's feet.

The LZ Arceus Ultrazord prepares to use its finisher. "_**Legendary Judgment Fury**_!"

The Ultrazord unleashes the spirits of the four Megazords as they use their finishing moves on HeatWalker.

"**Trinity Slash**!"

"**Thunder Waltz**!"

"**Ozone Buster**!"

"**Extra-Dimensional Slash**!"

The four Megazord spirits hit HeatWalker before they transform into sixteen different colored beams of energy that pierces through HeatWalker's body, doing massive damage to it. HeatWalker opens its mouth for a final vain attempt to fire its cannon, but HeatWalker's internal system quickly overheats before it explodes.

"Abandon ship!" Minnet screams as the cockpit explodes. Plusorb and Minnet are quickly ejected from the exploding robot, landing hard on the rocky surface of cliffs near Blackthorn City.

Plusorb stands up and kicks Minnet. "This is your fault, Minnet!"

Minnet quickly gets to his feet. "What do you mean it was my fault?"

"If you weren't so busy watching TV when you could have helped me."

"But I did help you!"

"All you did was sit around and watch reruns of Life's Beach only tossing me a bunch of tools that weren't even the ones I need."

"Well, I can't ignore a human with Green hair on TV! It's fascinating to see humans with different colored hairstyles."

"If that's the case, you wouldn't have a problem ignoring someone with blue hair!" yelled Claire as she and the other five Rangers arrive to spoil the argument.

Plusorb glares at Minnet. "If we survive this, the first thing I'll do is to shoot the TV!"

Both Plusorb and Minnet pull out their Blasters and fire their lasers. Dice quickly steps forward with his Leaf Sabers and deflects the laser shots with his sabers.

"No more playing around," said Claire. "**Let's Prime It Up**!"

The six Rangers quickly activate their Prime Modes and split up into two groups of three to fight the cyborgs. Emma, Riku and Dice fight Minnet while Claire, David and Julia fight Plusorb.

Minnet fires a barrage of laser shots at the three Rangers opposing him. Dice swiftly flies to dodge the projectiles thanks to his Shaymin (Sky Forme) power-up while Emma and Riku charge towards the Cyborg.

"_**Max Astral Claw**_!" A black claw formed from dark energy covers Emma's arm as she tries to slash Minnet. The Cyborg dodges the claw as Riku kicks Minnet in the chest.

Riku pulls out his LZ Blaster and fires two shots at the Cyborg's chest. Minnet tries to retaliate with a flying kick at Riku, but Emma blocks the blow with her Lunar Fan. Furious, Minnet fires his blaster at Riku and Emma, forcing them to get away from him. Suddenly, Dice charges in from behind Minnet with two Leaf Sabers in his hands and stabs the sabers through both of Minnet's arms into his torso. The Leaf Sabers easily penetrate through Minnet's mechanical body. Before Minnet could react, Dice summons another two Leaf Sabers and skewer the two swords through Minnet's legs, locking them in place. Dice then pulls out four more Leaf Sabers and stabs the Sabers through various angles, rendering the Minun Cyborg immobile with eight Leaf sabers sticking through Minnet's body. Dice pulls out one Leaf Saber and jumps away from Minnet.

"_**Psycho Night Slicer**_!"

Dice uses his Leaf Saber to hurl a barrage of psychic and dark energy blades at Minnet.

"Time to finish this, Emma!" Riku is holding his Psycho Bazooka while Emma is wearing the Ho-oh FlameVest while holding the Lugia Booster.

"_**Aurora Sacred AeroBlast**_!" The Psycho Bazooka fires a blast of purple energy while the Lugia Booster fires a silver beam of energy. The two projectiles combine, forming a spinning beam of energy that pierces through Minnet's chest.

Minnet is barely standing after the numerous attacks on him. "Plusorb. I'm sorry, but it seems this defeat is getting a bit too tedious. At least I can rest..."

Plusorb could only helplessly watch as his comrade explodes. "No, Minnet! That's it! You Rangers have no idea what you've just awaken!"

Claire charges towards Plusorb. "Hey, less talk, more fighting! **Emperor Claws:**_** Blade Dance**_!" Claire summons her Emperor Claws and gracefully swings her Empoleon shaped blades at Plusorb, doing massive damage to him.

"I am Plusorb!" he screamed. "I will be the ruler of this world and I will avenge Minnet!"

"I don't care if you call yourself the _'Angel of Death'_!" Claire retorts as she exchanges her Emperor Claws for her Hydro Launcher. "_**Tidal Blast**_!"

Claire unleashes a torrent of high-pressured water at Plusorb. Julia suddenly jumps in with a glowing yellow fist.

"_**Rapid Aura Smash**_!" Julia lands a barrage of punches at Plusorb's face, finishing it off with a punch that sends Plusorb crashing to the ground.

"I'll finish this! **Red Volcanic Rider Ranger**!" David takes out his Cherish Ball and activates the Battlizer, instantly transforming into the Red Volcanic Rider Ranger. He quickly summons the Torch and Overtech Flame Swords in his hands.

"**Double-O Slash**!" David swings the two swords at Plusorb, striking him in the chest. "I'm not done yet! **Screaming Phoenix**!"

David charges forward with both swords in his hands as his entire body is engulfed in flames, forming a huge firebird from the flames. He quickly swings both swords, striking Plusorb with the searing slash.

The Plusle Cyborg quickly recovers from the attack and pulls out his Blaster. "I won't lose!"

Plusorb fires a few shots at the Red Volcanic Ranger, but he easily evades the blaster shots from Plusorb. Suddenly, the image of a pair of red, black, white and gold katanas appear in David's mind with the next attack that David can use.

David stops moving and summons his Blazing Spears. He combines the handles of both spears. "It's time to end this!"

David spins the combined spears at a high speed, using the friction in the air to set his spears alight, forming a large ring of fire from the spears. "_**Sudden Death Impulse**_!"

David flings the fire ring towards Plusorb. The fire ring hits Plusorb and traps him within the fire ring.

David spins around, looking away from Plusorb. "You've just been terminated."

"No!" The fire ring explodes, vaporizing Plusorb in an explosion.

* * *

Off the coast of Hoenn between Slateport City and Pacifidlog Town, Killer-Beedrill is supervising a diving expedition as a few BlackChops wearing scuba diving gear. Killer-Beedrill leads the Scuba Diving BlackChops through the strong currents towards an underwater cave.

Killer-Beedrill takes out a communication device and speaks into it. "Lord ZeroMew, we have arrived at the location you have specified."

ZeroMew uses Teleport to enter the Sealed Chamber, appearing next to Killer-Beedrill and the BlackChops. "Excellent."

ZeroMew walks towards a wall and concentrates. Unleashing a huge psychic pulse in the room, it didn't take long before part of the ground inside the cave opens up as it reveals a purple sarcophagus with the image of a Sableye on the cover.

ZeroMew looks at the sarcophagus. "When I was sent to the Lost Zone, there was nothing I could do to stop Arceus from sealing you in here. But once I revive you, the world will be ours for the taking."

* * *

Claire and Katie are sitting outside a Sports Bar near the Blackthorn Gym.

"So that's pretty much how I first got my Battlizer and used it against Cobra Red," finished Katie.

Claire sips her Choc-Nanab Smoothie. "Wow. Hearing your story has given me a few more ideas to improve David's Battlizer. And it also tells me that one can never be afraid to steal their Battlizers from someone else, although in David's case, the Battlizer was his to begin with but he had to take it back."

"Now it's my turn to ask you something Claire," said Katie. "During your Championship battle in Sinnoh, after you easily took down the Elite Four, you chose to forfeit during your battle against the Champion, even though you were only one attack away from winning."

"To make a long story short, I got bored of battling," answered Claire. "And if I became champion, I would get even more bored."

"Oh, well that's a bit different from how I felt," said Katie. "For a second, I thought you had gone down the same path as one of my teammates I've worked with. She was a trainer until she said the battling became pointless to her."

"In my case, when I was at my lowest point as a Poké Ranger, David tried to cheer me up by challenging me to a battle," Claire explains. "I battled him thinking that I could outsmart him, but somehow his unpredictability was what lifted my spirits and reignited my passion."

"So, does that mean that David lighted your fire?" asked Katie.

Claire looks inside the Sports Bar, where David, Riku, Emma, Duo, Julia and Dice are watching a PSL Match between TSV Goldenrod 1860 and Inter Saffron.

"You stupid rookie Gengar, you're not suppose to let the ball go right through your body when you're guarding the goal!" Julia screams at the large screen before slumping her head on the bar table. "Yep, I get the feeling that this new Gengar isn't going to last long with Inter Saffron."

Claire laughs as she looks back at Katie.

"As long as David keeps me from getting bored, you could say that," Claire said with a smile on her face.

**[End of 29]**

* * *

_**Claire**__: "Next time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..."_

**Julia:** "The next chapter of Poké Rangers Lost Zone will be something different."

**David:** "Which means that you'll only find out what happens next in Chapter 31."

**Dice:** "But don't worry, it's not the end of us yet."

**Riku:** "So please, keep reading this fanfic and show us your support."

**Emma:** "And don't forget to review!"

* * *

**[Post-Fanfic Segment - Poké Ranger Report: Poké Rangers: Geno Blast, Orange Isles, Legend Force, Darkness Rising & Spirit Guardians]**

David is in LZ Arceus Ultrazord's Cockpit. "On this chapter's Poké Ranger Report, we're looking at:"

**[Poké Rangers: Geno Blast]**

David: "The Evil Professor Locust, who was presumed dead, is found to be alive and he has decided to wage war against Humanity. Shapp, Ken, Enrique, Jennifer, Gwen, Cassandra and Ashley became humanity's last hope against Professor Locust. I think we need more info. Moving on..."

**[Poké Rangers: Orange Isles]**

David: A mysterious evil being from the Earth's Core known as Spector attempts to conquer the Orange Isles. However, another mysterious being known as Thresh forms a group of Poké Rangers, with Samuel, Alisha, Denise, Tim and Wes... _(*mumbles* what kind of team would lack a proper Red Ranger...)_

**[Poké Rangers: Darkness Rising]**

David: Anyway, in Sinnoh, an evil Darkrai attempts to conquer Sinnoh, but a Cresselia forms a team of Poké Rangers consisting of Jon, Lucas, Sonja, James, Taki and Alex are assigned the task of protecting Sinnoh from Darkrai.

**[Poké Rangers: Legend Force]**

David: Meanwhile in an alternate universe Sinnoh, Arceus and a group of Legendary Pokémon have formed a team of Poké Rangers consisting of Keven, Marina, Mark, Lauren and Ethan as they fight Team Galactic.

**[Poké Rangers: Spirit Guardians]**

David: "I'm sorry. I'm not sure if I can do this with so many series to describe, but I'll try. In **Poké Rangers: Spirit Guardians**, a former scientist in the region of Kilus becomes the evil Lady Dusk who was sealed away until she was released by some wandering trainers. You know, maybe it's for the best that we promote all of the series rather than do a proper report on these things when we barely have enough information. Seriously, I think we need to..."

**[We apologize for the Technical Difficulties... hopefully we'll fix it up soon...]**

All Six Poké Rangers were sitting in Claire's Lab eating their own bowls of cup noodles. David looked up and noticed that the camera is on the group. "I guess this is what we get for doing a report on a Poké Ranger Series that hasn't been concluded on yet."

Claire nods. "But here's what we can do. Go ahead and read the other fanfics David tried to do his reports on."

The other Rangers waved at the camera. "Anyway, see you on our next report!"


	30. Behind the Fanfic

**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years_

_With approval from Blaze Productions_

Disclaimers: Pokémon and related properties belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
Power Rangers Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM and related properties belong to Saban, Disney, BVS and etc.  
Everything else belongs (like songs, lyrics and stuff) to their respective owners.

_**A/N: **__This is something different that was inspired by the RPM episode __**'And... Action'**__. Hopefully, it would provide an insight to the lives of my team of Poké Rangers. _

* * *

_**David:**__ "Previously on __**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**_..._"_

"**HOLD IT!**"

David was sitting inside a voiceover booth as Claire interrupted the recap of the previous chapter.

"Didn't you get the Memo? We're not doing an episode on chapter 30."

* * *

**[30. Behind the Fanfic] **

Claire sat on a deckchair on the S.S SeaBlade's deck. She noticed the camera looking at her.

"Hi, welcome to our _**'behind the scenes'**_ chapter of _**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**_. The point of this chapter is to look at the things that make our team tick."

* * *

**[S.S. SeaBlade's Crew]**

"Most Poké Ranger teams have someone to help support them," Claire explained as she walked into the SeaBlade's bridge. "We have Sarah Evans, Kyle Fang and Alexis Joy who provide support to our team in various ways."

_Sarah was sitting at a computer in the Bridge with Julia watching Sarah do her job._

_Claire: "Sarah is Riku and Emma's cousin. She acts as the team's spotter, keeping an eye out for ZeroMew's movements and any strange Lost Zone Energy readings. She also acts as a mentor to the other Rangers in the team."_

_Kyle steered the SeaBlade on the rough ocean with Claire looking through a pair of binoculars._

_Claire: "Kyle's the captain of the SeaBlade. His job is to take us to any location we need to go and ensures that we reach our destination safely."_

_Alexis wrapped some bandages around David's arms as Storm watched._

_Claire: "Alexis is the team's Chief Medical Officer. Her job is to ensure our well being when we are doing our job as Rangers."_

* * *

**[Transportation]**

David was walking inside the Seablade's Garage, filled with different vehicles. "We have different vehicles we used travel to and around the different regions. First, we have our ship, the **S.S. SeaBlade**, our mobile base which we use to travel between Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. Then, we have the super fast jet, the **Z-Jet Mk. II**, to travel anywhere from the S.S. SeaBlade as quickly as possible. Once we reach land, we have different methods of transportation.

David stands next to an Empoleon-shaped Humvee, a Pikachu-themed Motorbike and a Black Houndoom-inspired sports car.

"There's **Claire's Empoleon Humvee**, **Julia's StormRider Cycle** and **Emma's DoomCruiser**. And if we have to, there's **Iron Flygon** and my **Rapidash**, Red King."

Emma was sitting on the bonnet of the DoomCruiser as David walked up to her.

"So Emma, why is Julia very sensitive with anyone touching her bike?" asked David.

"Julia told me that her parents first met when her father borrowed and accidentally destroyed her mother's bike," explained Emma. "She prefers if history doesn't repeat itself."

"Well, that makes sense," said David. "So, why are you sensitive about your car?"

Emma rolls her eyes. "How would you feel if you foot a quarter of a mil with your twin brother on an awesome Limited Edition 2020 Silph Houndoom Sports Car and Dice wrecks it?"

"Why are you using Dice as an example? Why not Claire?"

"Because Claire accidentally bought three for her collection when she meant to buy two," Emma explained. "And if she loses or wrecks this one, at least there another one I can take from her."

David looked at the camera, unsure what to do next...

* * *

**[Claire's Lab]**

Claire is in her Lab. "Thanks, David. Most Ranger teams would have their Zords kept in a secret Zord bay or their base for convenience. However, some Ranger teams can become the Zords themselves, rendering the point of Zord bays moot."

Claire stood in front of four machines linked to the computer systems in her lab.

"In our case, we summon our Zords from the various treasures in storage within the special Morphing Grid inside my Lab." Claire points at the four machines behind her.

_The three Shamouti spheres glow, summoning the Articuno Support, Zapdos Jet and Moltres Fighter._

"The **K-Bird Zords** are linked to the **three Glass Spheres** from the Orange Isles near Shamouti Island."

_Three different colored dimensional vortexes appear in the sky. Out of the purple vortex, Ghost Giratina appears. Temporal Dialga appears out of the blue vortex while Spatial Palkia appears from the pink vortex._

"The **S-Dragon Zords** use the Adamant, Lustrous and Griseous Orbs belonging to Dialga, Palkia and Giratina."

_Splashing Suicune, Radiating Raikou and Erupting Entei are charging across a large plain._

"The **J-Beast Zords** on the other hand, relies on the use of the **Clear and Tidal Bells**, with links to Johto's Ho-oh and Lugia."

_The Groudon Walking Tank emerged from Mt. Chimney, the Kyogre Tidal Gunship surfaced out the ocean near Sootopolis City and the Rayquaza Sky-Train appeared from behind the clouds near Spear Pillar._

"And finally, the **H-Weather Zords** are linked to the **Red, Blue and Jade Orbs** from Hoenn."

* * *

**[Dojo]**

Julia stood at the middle of the dojo. "This is where we train to keep ourselves in top shape whenever we fight our enemies to protect the innocent. We train both ourselves and our Pokémon in this room and at the same time this also acts as a place for us to have the casual Pokémon battles."

Next to Julia, David and his Gliscor, Scorpio, have started their training.

David looks at Scorpio, as Pokémon and Trainer are pumped up for their training. "It's time for us to get stronger, right Scorpio?"

The Gliscor nods. "Gliscor!"

"Scorpio!" David punched his Gliscor in the face.

"Gliscor!" David's Gliscor happily slapped its master's face with its claws.

"Scorpio!" David threw another punch at his Gliscor.

"Gliscor!" The Gliscor happily retaliated with another slap.

"Scorpio!"

"Gliscor!"

Julia looked away and frowned. "And that's pretty much the extent of the Dojo here."

* * *

**[Weapon's Testing Room]**

Claire walked into the weapon's testing room next to her lab. On the walls of the room are a few locked cabinets with various weapons inside, including the likes of Julia's **Storm Gauntlets**, **Storm Boomerang** and **Thunder Hammer**, David's **Blazing Spears** & **Volcanic Fists**, Dice's **Leaf Sabers**, Claire's **Emperor Claws **&** Hydro Launcher**, Emma's **Lunar Fans**, Riku's **Psycho Bazooka**, the **Ho-oh FlameVest** with the **Lugia Booster **and the an arsenal of **LZ Blaster/Blades**.

"The Weapon's Testing Room is where we keep our weapons to ensure that they are 100% ready for battle. This is also a place where I can upgrade David's Battlizer using Naomi's Data."

_David used the Battlizer against BoneShaman in the Lost Zone and incinerates the Marowak shaman._

"For example, David's Battlizer has the special ability of utilizing weapons used by every single Red Ranger in existence. You see, as part of my Poké Rangers Video Game project, Naomi and I did research on the various Red Ranger weapons since 2006 and incorporated it into my game. When Naomi developed the Battlizer, she used that data to recreate the weapons with the Battlizer using the energy from the Lost Zone."

_Next, David fought Xato-Two in the National Park, defeating the Xatu/Kecleon hybrid with __**Genesis Smash**__._

"And one time, during a battle, one of David's injuries has caused David to hallucinate various Red Ranger battles in his head, unable for him to differentiate between friend and foe. I made a significant upgrade to the Battlizer to convert those hallucinations into data for the Battlizer and as a result, David is able to replicate various Battlizer finishers."

* * *

**[Life on the SeaBlade]**

Julia stands outside one her room on the SeaBlade. "Normally, I wouldn't allow anyone into my room because it pries into my personal life. But since this segment is about our personal lives on this ship, let's keep this between you and me, okay?"

Julia walked into her room. "Each of us has our own room to stay in on the SeaBlade, so each room is more or less the same, other than our personal touches."

Inside Julia's room, Julia's yellow jacket is hung on a coat hanger on the cupboard door. On the dressing table are some photos of Julia's family and a few other personal stuffs.

"We each have our own roles on the SeaBlade to ensure that things run smoothly," Julia explained. "My role is to cook the meals on the ship. Claire owns the ship, so she does whatever she likes. Riku's role is to maintain the Z-Jet to make sure it's running smoothly for our travels. Emma's the engineer to ensure the ship runs smoothly. Dice does the cleaning from the kitchen to the bathrooms. And David...he's the jack of all trades who will help us in whatever we need to do."

Meanwhile, David and Dice were sweeping the floor of Claire's lab...

* * *

**[Usual Order of Events]**

Riku was sitting in the Recreation Room at a table with a chess board.

"A _'Behind the Scenes'_ chapter can't be called a _'Behind the Scenes'_ chapter without looking at the usual order of events we go through when we deal with ZeroMew and anyone we fight against."

Riku puts six small Lost Zone Poké Ranger Action Figures on the chess board. "First, we go through doing whatever we do on an everyday basis. Meanwhile..."

Riku puts on the chessboard the White Latias Ranger Action Figure with a few BlackChop action figures. "ZeroMew and his goons plan whatever they plan to either defeat us or conquer this world. This is an example..."

Riku puts an action figure of The Great Purrie in the middle of the chess board. "ZeroMew sends Puree to wreak havoc. Once we hear the news, we come in to save the day."

Riku arranged the six Poké Ranger action figures to surround The Great Purrie. As a kick to the outnumbered Purrie figure, Riku uses the Green Sceptile Ranger to knock the Great Purrie over.

"Of course, sometimes they have the power to become larger than necessary, forcing us to call in our Zords." Riku takes away the six Poké Ranger action figures and puts on the combined LZ Arceus Ultrazord action figure on the table. Riku makes the LZ Arceus Ultrazord figure kick the Great Purrie off the table.

Riku looked at the camera. "After that, we pretty much get on with our lives... until the next attack."

* * *

Dice walked into the Recreation Room. He tripped over a cushion and flipped over the back of the couch and landed head first onto the couch. Dice quickly sits up on the chair and looked at the camera. "Sorry about that. That wasn't intentional. Besides, it's too much of a cliché for us to put in a Bloopers segment in this _'Behind the Scenes'_ chapter, so we decided to put in stuff that never made it into the fanfic. Enjoy."

****

[Stuff that never made it to the series]

**

* * *

**

[Alternate Jirayu hiding scene in Chapter 13]

Jirayu is hiding under the sand wearing a snorkeling mask for air. _'I've taken too much of a beating from the Red Ranger and I'm almost out of energy. I have to hide here until I fully regain my strength. Then, I will have my revenge.'_

Storm just happens to be walking by when he spots a green tube. The Pikachu taps the tube, causing it to wobble. _'Shoo, you yellow rat! Leave my snorkel alone!'_

Storm then puts his paw into the tube. Jirayu is unable to breathe as he tries to struggle for air. _'Oh no! I'm running out of air!'_

Storm pulls his paw out of the tube, enabling Jirayu to catch his breath. _'That's a relief. The blockage's gone.'_

Storm has an evil grin as he gets on all fours and raises one of his rear legs over the pipe...

* * *

A loud scream is heard as David and Dice turn towards that direction. "Guess Storm has found him," said David. "Let's finish him off."

David and Dice arrive on the scene to find Jirayu spitting out what appears to be a yellow liquid out of his mouth as Storm watch the Jirachi Genie trying to purge his mouth from the disgusting liquid.

"That's disgusting! I don't deserve this sort of treatment!" Jirayu looks up and sees the Red Ranger and Dice. He quickly gets to his knees to beg for mercy. "Please, have mercy on me!"

David glares at Jirayu. "I'm sorry, but this is my fourth wish: **I will never forgive you**!"

**[End Scene]**

* * *

**[How Julia became the Chef on the S.S. SeaBlade - cut from Chapter 14]**

Julia is wearing a white apron over her usual clothes. "So, you're designating the role of chef to me."

Claire nods. "That's right. If you're going to stay on the ship, the least you could do is pull your weight around."

"Good point." Julia puts on a chef's hat. "You know, it reminds me of the one time a famous chef from Johto visiting my Grandmother's restaurant. His name is Bordon McRamsay."

"You mean the chef who swears more than he cooks?"

"Well, in his words, he said that my Grandmother's food was _'(beep)ing awesome'_."

**[End Scene]**

* * *

**[Lavaridge Town's Hot Springs - Cut from Hoenn Holiday Arc (Chapters 18-20)]**

David and Dice exit the cable car on top of Mt. Chimney.

"Is there a reason why you've dragged me to the top of Mt. Chimney? Why couldn't you ask Riku to come with you?"

"If you have come to Hoenn, you haven't lived like a man unless you do this, David," Dice explains. "Besides, if Riku knew we're doing this, he'll kick us off the Z-Jet mid-flight without parachutes. Anyway, follow me..."

David follows Dice as they slowly climb down southern part the volcano towards the area where the volcanic ash couldn't reach. Dice leads David to a bush and puts on his special green-tinted glasses. "Why are we looking down at Lavaridge Town?"

"You're not very smart, aren't you?" said Dice. "Just use the special specs you got from Claire and look down at Lavaridge Town and focus towards the hot springs."

"Isn't that where Claire, Julia and Emma are going?" It suddenly hits David. "You're going to peek at them from the top of the mountain?"

Dice puts a finger on his lips. "There's no need to be so loud, Big Mouth, but yeah, that is the plan. Why did you think I pick this spot to look at the town from up here? This is for the salvation of mankind!"

David rolls his eyes as he puts on his red tinted special glasses. "Well, it's not as though I got anything else to do here."

* * *

Down below in Lavaridge Town, Claire, Julia and Emma are in the hot springs behind the Pokémon Center.

Julia relaxes herself. "Wow. It feels as though a heavy burden is off my shoulders."

Emma nods. "Yeah, it's quite relaxing. It's such a great idea to come here and relax."

"Yeah, and the view is great, especially seeing why Sarah calls you the Sexy Raichu Ranger."

Julia remains relaxed. "Claire, since I'm in a good mood, I'll take that as a compliment."

Claire looks up towards Mt. Chimney and notices a small twinkle from the trees on mountain. Claire picks up a long object wrapped in a towel from behind a rock. She removes the towel, revealing a black sniper rifle. She puts the rifle on the rock and aims towards the trees on Mt. Chimney.

"Isn't that a bit excessive?" asked Julia. "You aren't planning on killing David and Dice for spying on us, are you?"

Claire shakes her head as she uses the rifle's scope to steady her aim. "Nope, but I'll sure rubber bullets will make the boys think twice next time."

Claire fires a couple of rubber bullets towards where she saw the glare. Barely a few seconds later, Claire hears a scream coming from the mountain.

"Not a bad cover by Dice, but I'd rather hear the original band itself," said Emma.

**[End Scene]**

* * *

**[Alternate Bill's Cottage scene in Chapter 23]**

Julia enters Bill's home to find Sarah reading a Magazine. "Alex is heading home and the others have gone off to Mahogany in the Z-Jet Mk. II. How long will it take for Bill to finish what he is doing for Claire?"

"All we can do now is be patient, young Riolu," said Sarah as she turns a page on the magazine she is reading. "It would be certainly rude of us to rush a busy man like Bill."

Julia looks at an old photo on the wall. "So, what exactly are you reading?"

"Just some something I found in Bill's magazine rack. It's the first issue of Trainers Illustrated: Swimsuit Edition from ten years ago." Sarah closes the magazine and looks at the cover, with the image of the Cerulean's Gym leader at the time posing on the cover wearing a yellow and blue bikini. "You know, if your hair color is orange, you bear a striking resemblance to Misty, the mother of Cerulean's current Gym Leader."

"Really? I'm not surprised. I get that a few times." Julia easily hides her smile as she looks at the old group photo of a younger Bill with the retired Dragon Champion, Lance and seven people posing with them. Among the seven people were the former League champion of Verger, Blackthorn's current Gym Leader and the CEO of Sunderland Drinks.

"I'm going to take a pot shot at this..."

**[End Scene]**

* * *

**[Santa Claire Extended Scene - Cut from Chapter 27]**

Sarah, David and Dice walk into a room where they find Claire wearing a Miniskirt Santa costume with black stockings and red boots. With her are two Lopunnys wearing maid outfits.

"Lopunnys wearing maid outfits?" Dice looks at Claire. "Care to explain?"

"The Lopunnys are mine," Claire answered. "And the maid outfits were inspired by a Lopunny belonging to Yuki's current student. That Lopunny works for him as a maid, so I decided to try it out with my Lopunnys."

Sarah sighs. "Vee is going to kill you."

David looks at Claire's outfit. "Nice. Are you planning to be a Miniskirt Santa this year?"

Claire spins around, showing off her outfit. "Well, just because it's Christmas doesn't mean that I'm now allowed to wear costumes for tonight's party. I have costumes for each special occasion in the year." Claire thinks of the many costumes she has.

"I have a Luvdisc costume for **Valentines' Day**."

Both David and Dice begin to imagine Claire wearing her Luvdisc costume while being flanked by her Lopunny maids.

"A pair of Azumarril ears for **Easter**."

The imagination switches over to Claire wearing the Azumarril ears while her Lopunny maids are each holding a basket of Easter Eggs.

"My Flaffy costume for **Flaffy Appreciation Day**."

Claire is wearing a Flaffy costume with her Lopunny maids each holding a pillow.

"And a Jedi costume for **Star Wars Day**."

Suddenly, the imagination takes a left turn, with Claire and Naomi wearing Jedi outfits while the two are in a Lightsaber Duel. Dice suddenly stops the daydream.

"Hold it! Do you really have a Jedi costume?"

Claire grins. "No, but look kinda fun for me to spoil your daydreams of me wearing the different holiday costumes."

Unknown to Dice and Claire, David's daydream has taken another left turn with Claire and Naomi at the beach in Cinnabar Island wearing bikinis while using water pistols to shoot at each other...

"You have no idea what you're missing Dice," David said in his trance.

Dice groans. "Looks like it didn't work on Big Mouth."

**[End Scene]**

* * *

**[New Year's Eve Karaoke Session - Cut from Chapter 28]**

Julia is looking through a list of songs for the New Year's Karaoke Party.

"I kinda like the songs in this list for the party. But wouldn't I would have preferred if we had gone to that Karaoke Bar in Fuchsia City. I've been there with my Mom and three Aunts and it was pretty awesome."

Emma is sitting on the couch reading a fashion magazine. "Is it the one with the ride-on Mechanical Tauros in the front lobby?"

Julia nods. "That's the one. Why do you ask?"

"I wouldn't recommend going there," Emma explains. "Sarah, Riku and I went to a bar in Olivine City with a Mechanical Tauros inside, where I learnt that Sarah plus Mechanical Tauros plus alcohol equals big fight. Trust me, I was there."

**[End Scene]**

* * *

Claire, David, Julia, Emma, Riku and Dice were wearing PJs in the same colors as their Ranger outfits for a Pajama Party in the Recreation Room.

"Well, that's pretty much it for our _'Behind the Scenes'_ Chapter," said Claire.

"Everything will be back to normal in the next chapter," said Emma. "Things certainly are going to get interesting, right guys?"

Riku nods. "So, to end this special chapter, please enjoy this parody montage we've made by borrowing the ending theme to Magiranger."

* * *

**[Montage]**

The six Poké Rangers are standing in front of the camera smiling.

"_**Magical!"**_

_(Ranger introductions: Claire sits in Cerulean's Pokémon Center drinking some coffee, Julia challenges David to a Pokémon Battle, Dice walks over a hill towards Canalave City, Emma stands on top of the Ruins of Alph while Riku enters the secret base at Mt. Silver...)_

_**(Song begins now...)**_

_**Fushigi na jumon kooru surya (Chant the mystic spell)  
**_

David, Julia, Claire, Dice, Emma and Riku are dancing to the song.

_**Haato ni chakushin yuuki no meeru (And a surge of courage will come to your heart)  
**_

_(David, Julia and Claire used their Morphers, followed by Dice, Emma and Riku using their Morphers)_

_**Shinpi no chikara mi ni matoi (A mysterious power will surround you)  
**_

_(The six Poké Rangers fight a group of BlackChops and BruteChokes, followed by ZeroMew's four Generals)_

_**Nazo meku yoru e habataite yuke (Fly towards a night of mystery) **_

_(Iron Flygon charges forward with Claire, Julia and David riding on the Flygon robot's back.)_

_**LONELY BOY LONELY GIRL shinjite (LONELY BOY LONELY GIRL believe)  
**_

Dice holds his PokéGear as he swings his hand to the left; Claire swings her PokéGear to the right while Emma and Riku put on their Shade Morphers.

_**Ai aru mono ni maryoku wa yadoru (That there is magic in those who love) **_

Julia does a clockwise spin, while David tries to an anti-clockwise spin, only to trip up and fall on his back.

_**(Magical!)**_

The six fully morphed Rangers posed in front of the camera.

_**Magi Magi Magiro  
**_

_(The K-Bird Megazord threw its Six-Winged Shuriken at Tornado Zone.)_

_**Magi Magi Magika  
**_

_(The S-Dragon Megazord swung the Palkia Wing Sword at Drillperior.)_

_**Mirara Mirakuru Majikaru Foosu (Miracle Magical Force)  
**_

_(The J-Beast Megazord used its Entei leg to kick SlimeCargo.)_

_**Magi Jiruma Jinga  
**_

_(The H-Weather Megazord performed an uppercut against MagneNose.)_

_**Magi Jiruma Magi Jinga  
**_

_(The twelve base Zords combine to form the LZ Arceus Ultrazord.)_

_**Jumon ga yami no tobira wo tataku (The spell knocks on the gates of darkness) **_

Julia, David, Claire, Emma, Riku and Dice are dancing on the shoulder of the LZ Arceus Ultrazord.

_**Mahou Sentai MagiRanger!**_

The six Rangers remove their helmets and perform a finishing bow to the cameras.

**[End of 30]**

* * *

_**Emma**__: "Next time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..."_

**M-Ball:** "The Great Device has granted me Divine Intervention!"

**Naomi:** "Erm, yeah... the Great Device... told me to bring you back to life."

**M-Ball:** "In the name of Magmarism, I now name you three Bruce S. Mariner, Nina Whips and Chester P!"

**?:** "I've had it with this! I must let the Rangers know what's going on!"

**M-Ball: **"That's it. You're all fired!"

**Dice:** "This has got to be one of the strangest days I've ever had as a Poké Ranger..."

* * *

**[First Look Preview: Poké Rangers Aura Drive]**

Vee followed Claire through the facility. She looked out the glass window at the large dojo down below, where two people were sparring against each other. Though Vee recognized the fighting styles used by the two fighters, what really had her attention were the outfits that the two fighters were wearing.

One of the fighters was wearing a blue suit with the middle section colored in a lighter shade of blue, along with a blue belt around his waist, blue gloves with orange devices on the back of the hand, and blue boots. His helmet is blue with a black visor, with a Vaporeon's head design.

His opponent was wearing a yellow suit with the middle section colored white, along with a yellow belt around the waist, yellow gloves with orange devices on the back of the hand, and yellow boots. His helmet is yellow with a black visor, based on Jolteon's head.

Though Vee was unable to tell who were wearing the suits, she quickly realized that what they were wearing is similar to a group of six costumed heroes that was created by her best friend. "Are those two who I think they are supposed to be?"

Claire nods as she crossed her arms. "Yes, they are a new team of Poké Rangers I've decided to create after my experience with the previous team."

The Blue Ranger dodged the punches thrown at him by the Yellow Ranger.

Vee noticed that there are only two Poké Rangers. "Claire, I don't mean to offend you, but aren't you short of three Poké Rangers to form a full team of five?"

"You're right, but this time I decided to go with three Rangers because I like a challenge."

"So, are you going to be the Red Ranger?"

Claire laughed. "I've tried being the Red Ranger once. It didn't really suit me. Besides, if I do get bored of being a Ranger, I might give up and do something else instead."

"No surprise there, Claire," said Vee, with a frown. "So, who is going to be the Red Ranger for this team?"

"I heard about what happened during your Graduation exam. So, I was thinking of giving you the role."

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Of course, if I'm going to have a team of Poké Rangers from the dojo, I must at least pick the top three students. You're one of the best students who mastered the use of Fire-Type Aura and if I had found someone else, they would be second-rate compared to you."

Initially the compliment made Vee delighted that she was chosen, but then she remembered something. "But I'm not sure if you have heard about it, but I was banished from the dojo for that brutal graduation fight with Luminine."

"I had a chat with Master Evans on over that yours and Luminine's futures. Your banishments will be overturned if the two of you complete the remainder of your training with different masters outside the Academy. Knowing Luminine, when the time is right, he would go to the only person he knows who understands him. You, on the other hand, are like a lost Growlithe who is helpless because you lost your way."

Vee looked at her bandaged fists that are a reminder of that fight. _'I failed to protect you, Mia. At least allow me the opportunity to atone for that mistake.'_

"Claire, can I make a request? Is it possible for Mia to stay with me during my training, at least until she fully recovers?"

"I suppose that is something you have to ask your new master," a voice spoke.

Both Vee and Claire turned around and saw a familiar woman walking towards the two. Her blonde hair is tied into two ponytails as she wore a green Leafeon T-shirt with an orange jacket tied around her waist and blue denim cargo pants with blue sneakers.

**[Poké Rangers: Aura Drive, coming soon...]**

* * *

**[Post-Fanfic Segment - Poké Ranger Report: Poké Rangers: G-Force]**

David, Dice and Riku were sitting inside the LZ Arceus Ultrazord cockpit. "On this chapter's Poké Ranger Report, we're looking at **Poké Rangers: G-Force**, part of the Poké Rangers Verger series," David announced.

"From the year 4528, crime was eradicated thanks to the efforts of G-Force," narrated Dice. "However, the 46th Century's final criminal and PokéMorph, Regli travels back in time to the year 2009 to destroy the future. Chasing after Regli is Crane Edwards, who intends to bring Regli to justice and avenge his four teammates, who were killed by Regli."

Riku continued the report. "Realizing that the only way to fight Regli is to use the four G-Force Morphers he took with him into the past, Crane had no choice but to recruit the ancestors of his four teammates: Chip, Mitzi, Duo and Paige. Together, the five of them form **Poké Rangers: G-Force**, with the assistance of Dorlinda, a Lord of Time."

"Later, G-Force gains their sixth Ranger, Scott. However, Regli and his goons created up with their own evil Ranger, by turning one of the Rangers' friends, Danni, against them. Fortunately, Danni was able to break free from Regli's control and joins the six G-Force Rangers in defeating Regli," David explains.

"G-Force also marks Katie's first appearance in the Poké Rangers Verger series," adds Dice.

Suddenly, Claire bursts into the cockpit. "I hear Katie's name being mentioned," Claire said in a sing-song voice.

David groaned. "Claire, aren't you satisfied that you're going to do the SDI report?"

Next, Emma bursts into the cockpit. "David, a strange silver-haired girl wants you to travel to the 51st century to save the future!"

Hearing the news, Claire's jaw dropped as Julia and Dice popped up behind David wearing red jackets.

"Don't worry! I'll take over as the Red Ranger!" both Julia and Dice said in unison.

At that moment, David instantly faints as Emma grinned. "It was only a joke, David." Emma smiled at the reader. "Anyway, your reviews are appreciated."


	31. Heroes of Magmarism

**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years_

_With approval from Blaze Productions_

Disclaimers: Pokémon and related properties belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
Power Rangers Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM and related properties belong to Saban, Disney, BVS and etc.  
Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

_**A/N:**__ Apologizes for the delay. I had a few blocks I had to overcome before I could post this chapter. Anyway, enjoy..._

* * *

_**David:**__ "Here's what happened before we got sidetracked on __**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**_..._"_

Dice, Emma and Riku traveled to the Ruins of Alph to pick up the sixteen Plates of Arceus inside, while Claire, Julia and David paid a visit to the Blackthorn Gym to meet Duo and his wife Katie, the woman who inspired Claire to form the Lost Zone Poké Rangers.

Meanwhile, Plusorb and Minnet played their final gambit against the Rangers by using up the last of their resources to build their own giant robot, which didn't stand a chance against the new LZ Arceus Ultrazord formation, which led to the final battle between the Rangers and the Cyborgs, with Emma and Riku defeating Minnet and David eliminating Plusorb with his Battlizer...

* * *

**[31. The Three Heroes of Magmarism]**

**[Location: An uninhabited island south of Evergrande City, Hoenn]**

The White Latias Ranger draws a seal on the sand using a stick. "The first time I tried to replicate BoneShaman's ability to resurrect our fallen creations; I used the Great Purrie as an experiment to see if it worked. But now that I have BoneShaman's staff, I expect a much better success rate than my first try."

Naomi pulls out her Ruby Dragon Staff. "Fortunately, I won't have to rely on BoneShaman's ancestors to bring back the dead, but let's see what I can bring back."

Naomi slams the staff onto the seal, releasing a burst of energy from the seal, summoning a Magmar that has a metal plate covering half of its face, with four bionic limbs and Magmortar bazookas attached to its arms.

The Magmar Cyborg opens its eyes and looks at his surroundings. Realizing that he is alive, he raises his arms in joy. "The Great Device has granted me Divine Intervention!"

Naomi rolls her eyes as she coughs, getting M-Ball's attention. The Magmar cyborg looks at Naomi. "Are you a servant of the Great Device?"

Naomi removes her helmet, playing along so that she can gain the cyborg's trust. "Erm, yeah... the Great Device... told me to bring you back to life. After all, I am a messenger who serves the Great Device."

M-Ball claps his hands. "Excellent! It is nice to know that there are loyal servants of the Great Device in this world. What are the orders from the Great Device?"

* * *

**Claire:**_ "A Mew was banished from this world by Arceus hundreds of years ago, until he was set free six months ago. The only ones who can protect the world from him are..."_

The Seven Rangers activate their Morphers.

"**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**"

Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Black, Indigo and White Poké Rangers are fully morphed.

_**Alright let's go, it's time to turn it on,**_

The Red Ranger rides the Rapidash Rider, as the screen changes to David in his civilian clothes holding his Blazing Spears.

_**We set the record straight, we're gonna come through to right the wrong,  
(Yeah!) **_

The Yellow Ranger rides the Storm Rider Cycle, as the screen transitions to Julia in her civilian clothes wearing her Storm Gauntlets as she winks at the camera.

_**Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong,**_

The Blue Ranger rides on Iron Flygon as it flies through the sky, as the screen switches over to an unmorphed Claire holding her Emperor Claws.

_**We got it going on,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!)**_

The Green Ranger drives the Empoleon Humvee, as the screen changes to an unmorphed Dice holding his Leaf Sabers.

_**We won't let down, cause we're gonna set the pace.**_

The Indigo Ranger flies the Z-Jet Mk. II as it does a barrel roll in the sky, switching over to Riku in his civilian clothes holding his Psycho Bazooka as he fires a shot at the camera.

_**We're always on the case, putting that Mew in his place,  
(Yeah!) **_

The Black Ranger drives the DoomCruiser, switching over to Emma in her civilian clothes as she kisses her Umbreon helmet while holding her Lunar Fan.

_**Bad guys keep messing with their every move,**_

The White Ranger stands on top of the S.S SeaBlade, switching over to Naomi in her civilian clothes as she rests her Ruby Dragon Staff on her shoulder.

_**Poké Rangers never lose, always gonna show us through!**_

Kyle, Alexis and Sarah are on the deck of the SeaBlade as Storm suddenly jumps onto Alexis's head.

_**Stop these rangers,  
Here there's no need to fret, **_

ZeroMew's four Generals prepare for battle on top of Spear Pillar.

_**We're the ones that will make a way,  
Here to make change,**_

ZeroMew stands in the middle of the Mystri Stage in the Sinjoh Ruins.

_**When there's trouble we don't quit,  
Come together to save the day,**_

Two pairs of eyes glow in the darkness behind ZeroMew.

_**Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!**_

The Red Volcanic Rider Ranger swings his Blaze Buster broadsword, creating a burning vortex that sends the opposing BlackChops flying into the sky.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Yellow Ranger jumps into the burning vortex with her Storm Boomerang and swings at the BlackChops, striking them down.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!) (Yeah!)**_

The Blue Ranger jumps upwards to the sky before performing a downward spin, swinging her Emperor Claws at the BlackChops below her, striking them down.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Blue Ranger lands on the ground when a BlackChop tries to attack Claire from behind. Suddenly, the Green Ranger lands behind Claire and he quickly cuts down the BlackChop with his Leaf Sabers.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Go, go, go, go, yeah!)**_

The Black Ranger jumps over a group of BlackChops before sending them flying upwards with a powerful black tornado from her Lunar Fan.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Indigo Ranger fires a barrage of energy missiles from his Psycho Bazooka at the flying BlackChops.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone! **_

_**(Short Instrumental Solo)**_

The K-Bird and S-Dragon Megazords pose next to each other.

The J-Beast and H-Weather Megazords pose next to each other

The LZ Arceus UltraZord stands in the middle of the battlefield.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The seven Poké Rangers pose in front of the camera.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**_

* * *

The S.S. SeaBlade is docked at Lilycove City Port as Emma and Julia are pulling Claire towards the newly opened Fashion District in Lilycove.

In the past, most of the high-end fashion stores would have their businesses within the Lilycove Department store, but after constant events involving the Poké Rangers and prohibitive insurance premiums, many of the businesses decide to place a safer bet by not putting their big stores inside the Department Store building, but instead move to a location which is less of a target in the event that a giant monster attacking Lilycove would appear. The additional upside is that if the business is fortunate enough to survive the rampage, the competition would be wiped out.

"Did you guys really have to drag me out of my lab? I have better things to do than go clothes shopping. Besides, if there's anything I like, I just get it delivered to me from the Internet."

Emma sighs. "Oh, Claire, if you really want to have a true shopping experience, you should at least come with us. After all, we still haven't got the free stuff from Amii."

Julia nods. "Yeah. At least come with us to see which one suits you."

"But what if Naomi finds out about this and she sabotages the clothes we buy?" Claire protests. "We could end up being her slaves for all I know..."

"It's highly unlikely that would happen. You of all people should know that Aura users aren't susceptible to low to mid-level mind control. And barring the one incident Luke told us about, I doubt someone would try that trick again unless they want to incur Amii Dragonfly's wrath."

An idea suddenly hits Claire. "Well, it would be nice to see someone else in the sights of Amii's fury and I think it's worth the risk." Claire's attitude quickly changes from refusal to enthusiasm. "Let's go, girls!"

As Claire runs off ahead, Julia looks at the grinning Emma. "Yeah, I know you're asking how easy I manipulated the smartest one in the team. But that's only because I know Claire long enough to know how she thinks."

* * *

Back on the uninhabited island, an army of BlackChops, a squad of BruteChokes and two KnightChamps have completed building a huge island fortress dubbed the main headquarters for the **Church**** of ****Magmarism**.

Inside the main tower within the fortress, M-Ball is performing a ritual. "In the name of Magmarism, using the powers granted to me from the Great Device, I bring you back to the world of the living!"

M-Ball uses his new _'divine powers'_ to summon a large golden door in front of him. The large doors opening, bringing in three figures from behind the door: A Sharpedo humanoid, a Ninetales humanoid and a familiar Meowth humanoid with a huge coin on his head.

Purrie groans as he looks at his surroundings. "Dammit, I've completely lost count how many times I've been revived and I'm getting sick of it! Can't you let me rest in peace?"

SharpMariner and NineWhips look at their comrade. "At least you get to come back to live a lot of times, Purrie," said NineWhips. "I've been itching for revenge ever since what happened with those other Poké Rangers."

"Yeah! Death to the Rangers!" SharpMariner yells.

M-Ball fires one of his bazookas into the air. "Attention! You three are now loyal disciples of Magmarism!"

The Magmar statue behind M-Ball glows as the Cyborg raises his arms. "In the name of Magmarism, I now name you three Bruce S. Mariner, Nina Whips and Chester P!"

The Great Purrie looks at M-Ball. "I suppose a change in my name would be nice. What does the '**P**' stand for?"

"The **'P'** stands for _'Puree'_," M-Ball explains.

Purrie frowns. "I'd rather be The Great Purrie!"

"No, that is incorrect!" said M-Ball. "Your new name is **Chester P**!"

Purrie storms out of the room in anger. _'I've endured countless beatings from the Poké Rangers but no one legally changes my name to Puree! I've had it with this! I must let the Rangers know what's going on!'_

* * *

Back in Lilycove, Dice walks out of a PokéMart with a bottle of Sunderade in his hand.

"What a nice day to be in Lilycove. A nice sunny day with no clouds and no monster attacks." Dice opens the bottle and takes a sip of the beverage. "I think today is going to be my lucky day."

Dice hears a voice from a nearby alley. "Psst, you, the guy in green, over here!"

Dice cautiously walks to the ally and checks the area, spotting only a few trash bins and a lone cardboard box.

"That's weird. I could have sworn I heard someone calling for me from this alley."

As Dice turns around to leave, the voice speaks again. "Wait, don't leave! I know you're a Poké Ranger."

Dice frowns. "And what if I am? Why don't you show yourself and maybe I can tell you whether I'm one or not."

"It doesn't matter. I've taken a huge risk just coming here to give you this info and if anyone catches me here, I'm dead meat!"

Dice remains cautious. "Alright, tell me what you want to tell me."

"There's something big happening on that island south of Evergrande City. That's all I can say. Just remember that you have a friend on the inside if you do need the help..."

The voice is suddenly silenced as Dice looks around the alley. "Wait! What the hell is going on?"

Dice looks in the alley, not seeing anything suspicious. "This better not be a joke." Dice walks off, not bothering to check inside the trash bins or the lone cardboard box that started to slide away from the alley...

* * *

The Z-Jet Mk. II flies over the water to stay out of radar as it travels to the uninhabited island south of Evergrande City.

Riku flies the jet as Dice and David look at a satellite view of the island. "Well, that's interesting," said Dice. "According to the Satellite, this island is supposed to be uninhabited with no signs of activity a few days ago, but just a couple of days later, this fortress appeared out of nowhere."

"It's probably some rich guy with too much money in his hands building something," David suggests. "Why does this concern us?"

Dice presses a button to zoom the satellite image closer to a particular statue lying on its back before it is meant to be placed on its pedestal. The statue is of a Magmar with Cyborg parts and a pair of bazookas. "Recognize him?"

David frowns. "M-Ball. Why am I not surprised that he's back?"

"Any idea how he came back after getting sliced in half?" asked Dice.

David rubs his chin. "Well Naomi was with me when I obliterated BoneShaman, so she must have taken BoneShaman's staff and used it to bring M-Ball back. That's the only explanation I can think of."

Dice laughs. "I get the feeling that if BoneShaman was still alive, we would blame him for this since he's a walking senate."

Riku narrows his eyes as he flies the jet below the radar as he gets closer to the island. "Dice, I've never heard of that term in my lifetime. Care to explain why BoneShaman is considered to be _'a walking senate'_?"

"You of all people should know this, since you're psychic. It's the ritual where a group of people surround a table and communicate with the dead," Dice explains.

Riku groans at Dice's mistake. "That's séance, you idiot. And might I remind you that even if my Aura is Psychic-type, I'm not psychic."

A memory enters David's mind. "Speaking of séances, did I ever tell you of the time I helped bring life back to a lifeless Morpher?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure you will make more sense once we're done with this," said Dice. "So, it's just the three of us against... well, lots of them. But I thought since the girls are having their own fun, I thought it's nice for the three of us to have fun by ourselves."

"It would have made more sense to have all six of us there," said David. "So, how did you find out about this?

Dice laughs. "Believe it or not, a voice outside the Poké Mart told me about it."

Riku frowns as he slows the jet down. "If a voice tells you about it, you should be careful. It could be a trap."

* * *

David, Dice and Riku landed on a secluded part of the island. The three Rangers slowly sneak through the trees as they get closer to M-Ball's fortress. The first thing that catches the Rangers' attention is the large cannon visible behind the fortress walls.

"That's one bad-ass Energy Cannon inside there," said Riku. "It could take out the Z-Jet Mk. II in one shot."

Dice looks at his teammates. "Alright, how do you want to proceed? Do what Claire would do or something saner?"

David rubs his chin. "Well, if I was in Claire's shoes, she would probably suggest carpet-bombing the place. Of course, that's if I could fit my feet into her shoes."

Riku nods. "Yeah, knowing Claire, even if she didn't suggest that idea, she'll definitely go for it. But I think I can come up with something better, if you don't mind being a diversion, Big Mouth."

* * *

The alarms ring as SharpMariner at a surveillance video of the Red Ranger walking towards the large entrance gate into the fortress.

"How the hell did they find this fortress so quickly?" SharpMariner picks up a microphone and alerts the BlackChops. "All BlackChops, the enemies of Magmarism is upon us! Remember the tenth commandment: _Everyone is an enemy of Magmarism until proven otherwise_. Kill the Poké Ranger!"

The large gates open as the army of BlackChops charge towards the Red Ranger as David summons his Blazing Spears. "Here they come," said David.

As David is fighting the BlackChops, SharpMariner runs towards a large cannon on top of one of the inside walls of the fortress. Sitting at the console is Chester P, formerly known as _'The Great Purrie'_.

SharpMariner sends his orders to Purrie. "Chester, use the energy cannon to blast the Rangers."

Purrie aims the energy cannon at the direction of the Red Ranger. "Well, it would have been nice if the Green Ranger was in my sights. Well, beggars can't be choosers. Fire!"

The energy cannon unleash a blast towards the Red Ranger. However, the energy projectile falls short of its intended target and obliterate the army of BlackChops instead.

SharpMariner runs towards Purrie sitting at the cannon. "What the hell? Why are you shooting at the BlackChops?"

"I'm not the one who built the energy cannon,_ Bruce_!" Purrie retorts from his seat near the cannon. "We never even got the chance to test the damn thing!"

Above, the Z-Jet flies over the fortress as the Green Ranger jumps off the jet and lands on top of the wall in front of Purrie and SharpMariner.

"Hello, Puree..." greeted Dice. "We meet again."

SharpMariner looks at Purrie. "The Green Ranger is here. You can kill him, Chester!"

Purrie's first reaction to Dice's appearance isn't a surprise to those who know him. "I feel faint." Purrie instantly faints.

"Looks like it's one-on-one, SharpMariner," said Dice.

"My new name is Bruce Mariner, given to me by Pontiff M-Ball!" yelled SharpMariner. "In the name of Magmarism, I will defeat you!"

"Well, then you'd better change it to Skewered because I'm going to finish this right now. **Let's Prime It Up**!

The spirit of a Shaymin (in Sky forme) engulfs the Green Ranger. Most of Dice's Ranger suit suddenly turns white, with the gloves and boots remaining green. The leaf symbol remains on the Green Ranger suit as a red scarf appears around the Green Ranger's neck. The Sceptile helmet undergoes a metamorphosis into a Shaymin Sky Forme Helmet, turning mostly white with a green mohawk and additional white wings on the sides.

Dice flies around as he pulls out his two Leaf Sabers, ready for battle. "**Prime Mode: Forest Green Shaymin Ranger**!"

Dice merges the handles of his Leaf Sabers. "I'll make this quick! _**Magical Razor Leaf Blade Storm**_!" Dice spins his combined Leaf Sabers, unleashing a barrage of leaves that quickly cuts SharpMariner down.

"No! I only just got back to life. Long live Pontiff M-Ball!" SharpMariner collapses, exploding as he hits the ground.

* * *

David easily fights off the large numbers of BlackChops by himself. "Come on, I haven't even used Prime Mode and you guys are useless. I guess that means Purrie is here, otherwise they wouldn't be this incompetent."

David quickly jumps back as he barely evades a kick from NineWhips.

"I've been itching for some revenge, Red Ranger," said NineWhips. "I will quote the Fourth Commandment of Magmarism...which I now have inconveniently forgotten. I think I'll memorize that one later."

David groans. "NineWhips, why can't you just do other things than pester me?"

"My name is Nina Whips and in the name of Magmarism, I will make you feel its wrath!"

David remains calm. "Fire-type moves won't be effective against her, which means it's time for me to **Prime It Up**!"

The spirit of a Groudon engulfs the Red Ranger. The flames on the Red Ranger suit disappear as the black Groudon symbols cover the Red Ranger's suit. The Charizard Helmet undergoes a metamorphosis into a Groudon Helmet.

David takes a few steps forward, each step David takes causes the ground to shake. "**Prime Mode: Blazing Red Groudon Ranger**!"

NineWhips is not intimidated by David's power up. "Ha, even if you change your style, you are no match for me, thanks to the power granted to me by Pontiff M-Ball!"

The Ninetales humanoid runs towards David, ready to put an end to the Red Ranger, but David quickly performs a powerful spin kick at NineWhip's face, sending NineWhips crashing into a warehouse.

As NineWhips recovers from the blow, she quickly coughs out blood. "No, this cannot be happening. I have no choice. I have to use our secret weapon!"

The Ninetales humanoid looks at her surroundings and spots a large Rhyperior Robot she has landed next to inside the warehouse. "I know it's overkill if we use this against the one Ranger, but as long as he is no match against this giant robot we've built, I don't care as long as this is for Magmarism and Pontiff M-Ball!"

NineWhips uses her agility to climb the giant Rhyperior robot with multiple drills and sits inside the cockpit. "**Drillperior Version 2.1**, start up!"

As Nina presses the button to start up the Zord, sparks quickly fly from the console as Drillperior V2.1 begins to move towards the wall while Nina tries to control the Zord.

"Oh crap! The controls aren't responding!" Unable to do anything, Nina tries to get out of the cockpit, but the exit has been jammed. "No, I'm trapped! This has to be the work of _'Somebody's Law' _or sabotage!"

Drillperior V2.1 crashes through the wall into the middle of the fortress where David is fighting another group of BlackChops.

"Yikes, I'd better call in the Zords!" Before David could summon the Zords, the rampaging Drillperior V2.1 proceeds to stomp on any unfortunate BlackChop that is in the path of the Zord as it moves towards one of the fortress walls. As Drillperior V2.1 breaks through the wall without resistance, Nina screams inside the cockpit as she remembers that there is a cliff on the other side as the Zord falls off the cliff into the sea below. Due to its inferior quality compared to the Zords used by the Poké Rangers, the cockpit is quickly filling up with water.

"Purrie's right. Losing against the Poké Rangers is starting to get tedious." NineWhips quickly resigns herself to her watery grave...

* * *

M-Ball is on top of his tower in the middle of the fortress, dismayed at the destruction unfolding in front of him. "No, Magmarism must endure if we are to survive this!"

Dice flies to the top of the tower. "M-Ball, I cannot think of the words that would describe your sloppy plans."

"You! How dare you! Time for you to die!"

M-Ball raises his Bazookas and shoots two fireballs at the Green Shaymin Ranger.

Dice quickly jumps off the tower to avoid the fireballs and quickly flies down to the ground level in the middle of the battlefield, landing next to David has fought off a group of BlackChops.

David grins. "You're pretty early, Dice."

"Well, Purrie has pretty much surrendered and I took out SharpMariner," Dice said. "But M-Ball's not happy with us now."

Back at the top of his tower, M-Ball is glaring down at the Poké Rangers below, angry that the BlackChops aren't able to eliminate the Rangers.

"You BlackChops are useless! That's it, you're all fired!" M-Ball jumps off the tower, with his Bazooka pointing down. As M-Ball gets closer to the ground, he unleashes a jet of flames from the Bazookas, slowing his descent, while at the same time, unleashing the flames on the BlackChops, incinerating them as M-Ball safely lands on the ground.

"Yikes, I don't think I want to work for this guy if this is the job security the BlackChops get," said Dice.

M-Ball raises his Bazookas at the two Rangers. "The Great Device has granted me more power than I can ever imagine! There is no way you can defeat me!"

David steps forward and takes out his Cherish Ball. "We shall see. **Red Volcanic Rider Ranger**!"

The Cherish Ball opens, calling out the armored mechanical Rapidash. The black Groudon markings on the Red Ranger suit changes to blue. The mechanical Rapidash splits apart. The four limbs open up to form arm and leg guards that instantly attach themselves to David's arms and legs. This time, the head merges with David's helmet while the body forms an additional armor that covers David's upper torso. On the back of the body armor is an emblem of three orbs colored Red, Blue and Green, bearing similarities to the Red, Blue and Jade Orbs.

Using the Battlizer armor, David blocks the fireballs to protect Dice.

"What the? Why aren't you burned by my attack?"

"It's called Flash Fire. My Rapidash has that ability," David explains. "But I got some tricks I want to use against you."

David dashes towards M-Ball and lands an uppercut that sends M-Ball flying upwards.

"Let's start off with this!" David summons two Heat Blasters in his hands and unleashes a barrage of flaming bullets at M-Ball.

"Next, I'll go with _**Meteor Buster Type J**_!" A flaming aura quickly engulfs the Red Ranger's body. David jumps upwards after M-Ball and slams himself into M-Ball. David then grabs M-Ball's head. "I'm not done yet! Prepare for a _**Genesis Smash**_!"

David spins M-Ball around his body as gravity begins to pull both David and M-Ball back to the ground as David slams M-Ball head first into the ground, with the impact causing a huge pillar of flames. As the flames disappear, David stands over M-Ball's body.

"The game is now over!"

David walks away from the impact zone towards Dice, who is sitting on a pile of unconscious BlackChops.

"Not bad for a day's work, right David?"

David nods. "Well, at least we won't have any surprises to worry about in the future."

Unknown to David, M-Ball regains consciousness as he slowly gets up, ready to murder the Red Ranger. Dice quickly sees the danger.

"David, look out behind you!"

Before David could react, an energy blast vaporizes the Magmar cyborg.

"What the hell just happened?" asked David.

Dice grin. "Purrie happened. He was the one who told me what's going on here and sabotaged M-Ball's operation."

"How did you know it was Purrie who told you?" asked David.

"I can hardly forget the voice of the one I keep killing," Dice explains as he waves at the Energy Cannon.

David looks up at the cannon, with The Great Purrie sitting at the controls waving back.

"Well, would you look at that? The aim has been fixed," said Purrie as he relaxes on his seat.

* * *

Dice and Purrie are sitting at a table inside the Recreation Room on the S.S. SeaBlade with a few six-packs of Black Persian beers on the table.

"This has got to be one of the strangest days I've ever had as a Poké Ranger...sharing a Black Persian with someone who considers me his nemesis."

Purrie nods as he downs his can of Black Persian. "Yeah. But it's nice to be on the other side once in a while."

Dice sighs. "You know, I think the two of us working together feels pretty weird and it will get boring pretty quickly if we remained friends."

"I agree. It's more fun being each other's nemesis," said Purrie. "So, enemies?"

Dice relaxes on his chair and drinks his can of Black Persian. "Yes, let's be enemies."

The sound of a laser blast attracts the attention of everyone else on the ship to the Recreation Room as David, Riku and Sarah quickly enter the room to the smell of burnt fur and the sight of Purrie's head lying face down on the table as Dice finishes his can of Black Persian while his other hand holding his LZ Blaster under the table. "What just happened?" asked Sarah.

Dice looks at his friends. "Erm... Puree shot first?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the streets of Lilycove, Claire, Julia and Emma are walking back to the SeaBlade.

"That was a pretty eventful day shopping," said Emma. "And best thing of all, we didn't even have to answer to any call for help."

Julia nods. "Well, that just means today is a good day..."

Claire looks ahead. "I'd reserve my judgment until we deal with the problem in front of us."

Julia and Emma look up, only to see Naomi standing in front of the trio, with the wind blowing through Naomi's long green hair.

Naomi looks at the Blue Ranger. "Claire...I think it's time we need to have a talk."

* * *

A lone scientist is running through a long corridor. The scientist reaches the end and pressed a button that quickly closes two large metal doors, sealing the scientist inside the secure facility.

The scientist catches his breath as he looks towards the doors. "What the hell was that? It's like that thing was from some B-grade horror movie and I'm the star of it!"

"Luckily for me, I don't think he'll be able to break through those doors. They told me that not even a rocket launcher can penetrate those doors specially made to keep intruders out of this lab! I'll be safe in here."

The scientist could hear the sound of chainsaws trying to cut through the door and exactly as he was told, the attempt to break through the door is unsuccessful. "In your face, freak! You won't be getting in here anytime soon!"

The wall next to the door breaks apart as a Scizor in a black metallic armor with chainsaws attached to its arms cuts through the wall. DeathScyther glares at the scientist. "These doors are indeed impenetrable, but what about the walls around it?"

The scientist hears a creak in the metal. The doors slowly tilt forward, no longer held to the wall. As the dust settles, the scientist sees a black humanoid Charizard in a black armor with a Charizard wings and flaming tail with black flames.

The poor scientist is now trapped, with the original entrance blocked by ChaRaging while the new entrance is blocked by DeathScyther...

**[End of 31]**

* * *

_**David**__: "Next time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..."_

**ZeroMew:** "These Demon Blood samples should be sufficient to do the job."

**Naomi:** "Things are starting to get a bit too far. Guess I have to play my hand before it's too late..."

**ZeroMew:** "You dare to betray me?"

**Claire:** "Naomi's in trouble. We have to save her!"

* * *

**[Post-Fanfic Segment - Poké Ranger Report: Poké Rangers: SDI]**

Claire, Julia and Emma were inside the Recreation Room on the S.S. SeaBlade.

Emma starts the report. "On this chapter's Poké Ranger Report, we're looking at **Poké Rangers SDI**."

Claire nods. "In 2009, sometime after G-Force defeated Regli, Regli's former general Darkia revived Queen Misteria and her demon army."

Julia rubbed her chin. "You know, I've always wondered if my mother's name was actually Misteria."

Claire ignored Julia's comment. "However, a secret organization in Verger known as SDI was monitoring Verger, ready for the moment when Misteria is revived. When that happened, SDI recruited five teenagers, one of them Danni, the Black G-Force Ranger. The other four were Pokémon Trainer Xavier, the Rich Boy whose name I forgot, ex-trainer Nahir and, very importantly, the Awesome Katie joined SDI to form the SDI Poké Rangers and defeated Misteria's army."

Emma grinned. "It would be interesting if Misteria really is your mother's name."

Claire continued the report. "Of course, the SDI Rangers team up with two other Poké Ranger teams, the G-Force and Space Rangers. And of course, let's not forget the cameo appearance by yours truly, as a 10-year old girl."

Julia nods. "It would be scary if my mom really is a demon. Then again, I think if my Dad's name should be Ashura, it would be pretty awesome."

Claire rolled her eyes and took out two plates from her desk, with each plate holding a slice of cake. Without warning, she spins around on her chair and threw both slices of cake into Julia and Emma's faces.

Claire glares at her victims. "That should shut you two up."

Suddenly, Naomi appeared on the large TV screen inside the lab behind the three girls. _"And in the next chapter, I'll be helping out with the Poké Ranger Reports. See you next time and don't forget to review."_


	32. Schemes and Betrayal

'**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years_

_With approval from Blaze Productions_

Disclaimers: Pokémon and related properties belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
Power Rangers Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM and related properties belong to Saban, Disney, BVS and etc.  
Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

_**A/N: **__Apologies for the lateness. The thing that is called 'life' tends to divert this author's attention from this fanfic..._

* * *

_**Julia:**__ "Previously on __**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**_..._"_

Naomi revives the founder of the religion of Magmarism, M-Ball, as a distraction to the Poké Rangers. As a result, he resurrects NineWhips, SharpMariner and The Great Purrie, but when Purrie becomes frustrated with M-Balls eccentric behavior, he decides to switch sides and reveals M-Ball's plans to Dice.

With the information, Dice, Riku and David attempt an assault on the Fortress Church of Magmarism with Purrie sabotaging everything on the inside, enabling the Rangers to put an end to M-Ball's desire for a Nation of Magmarism.

In the end, Purrie and Dice agreed on the awkwardness in the two of them working together. Both Purrie and Dice agree that they would be better as enemies and in response, Dice shoots Purrie...

* * *

**[32. Schemes and Betrayal]**

Naomi stands alone against Claire, Julia and Emma.

Naomi looks at the Blue Ranger. "Claire...I think it's time we need to have a talk."

Claire takes out her PokéGear Morpher. "That depends if that talk involves a bit of violence."

Naomi shakes her head in annoyance. "Claire, I'm going to say this only once: Let me be the one to rescue Shine. There's no need for you to risk your life to rescue him."

"Sorry, Naomi, but Giratina was the one who asked me to deal with this problem, but your suggestion has been noted." Claire braces herself for a fight. "So, are you going to try and stop me or do you plan to let me do what I'm supposed to do?"

Naomi shrugs. "Either way, there's something important you need to know before I return to ZeroMew..."

* * *

**Claire:**_"A Mew was banished from this world by Arceus hundreds of years ago, until he was set free six months ago. The only ones who can protect the world from him are..."_

The Seven Rangers activate their Morphers.

"**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**"

Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Black, Indigo and White Poké Rangers are fully morphed.

_**Alright let's go, it's time to turn it on,**_

The Red Ranger rides the Rapidash Rider, as the screen changes to David in his civilian clothes holding his Blazing Spears.

_**We set the record straight, we're gonna come through to right the wrong,  
(Yeah!) **_

The Yellow Ranger rides the Storm Rider Cycle, as the screen transitions to Julia in her civilian clothes wearing her Storm Gauntlets as she winks at the camera.

_**Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong,**_

The Blue Ranger rides on Iron Flygon as it flies through the sky, as the screen switches over to an unmorphed Claire holding her Emperor Claws.

_**We got it going on,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!)**_

The Green Ranger drives the Empoleon Humvee, as the screen changes to an unmorphed Dice holding his Leaf Sabers.

_**We won't let down, cause we're gonna set the pace.**_

The Indigo Ranger flies the Z-Jet Mk. II as it does a barrel roll in the sky, switching over to Riku in his civilian clothes holding his Psycho Bazooka as he fires a shot at the camera.

_**We're always on the case, putting that Mew in his place,  
(Yeah!) **_

The Black Ranger drives the DoomCruiser, switching over to Emma in her civilian clothes as she kisses her Umbreon helmet while holding her Lunar Fan.

_**Bad guys keep messing with their every move,**_

The White Ranger stands on top of the S.S SeaBlade, switching over to Naomi in her civilian clothes as she rests her Ruby Dragon Staff on her shoulder.

_**Poké Rangers never lose, always gonna show us through!**_

Kyle, Alexis and Sarah are on the deck of the SeaBlade as Storm suddenly jumps onto Alexis's head.

_**Stop these rangers,  
Here there's no need to fret, **_

ZeroMew's four Generals prepare for battle on top of Spear Pillar.

_**We're the ones that will make a way,  
Here to make change,**_

ZeroMew stands in the middle of the Mystri Stage in the Sinjoh Ruins.

_**When there's trouble we don't quit,  
Come together to save the day,**_

Two pairs of eyes glow in the darkness behind ZeroMew.

_**Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!**_

The Red Volcanic Rider Ranger swings his Blaze Buster broadsword, creating a burning vortex that sends the opposing BlackChops flying into the sky.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Yellow Ranger jumps into the burning vortex with her Storm Boomerang and swings at the BlackChops, striking them down.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!) (Yeah!)**_

The Blue Ranger jumps upwards to the sky before performing a downward spin, swinging her Emperor Claws at the BlackChops below her, striking them down.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Blue Ranger lands on the ground when a BlackChop tries to attack Claire from behind. Suddenly, the Green Ranger lands behind Claire and he quickly cuts down the BlackChop with his Leaf Sabers.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Go, go, go, go, yeah!)**_

The Black Ranger jumps over a group of BlackChops before sending them flying upwards with a powerful black tornado from her Lunar Fan.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Indigo Ranger fires a barrage of energy missiles from his Psycho Bazooka at the flying BlackChops.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone! **_

_**(Short Instrumental Solo)**_

The K-Bird and S-Dragon Megazords pose next to each other.

The J-Beast and H-Weather Megazords pose next to each other

The LZ Arceus UltraZord stands in the middle of the battlefield.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The seven Poké Rangers pose in front of the camera.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**_

* * *

Back on the SeaBlade, Alexis Joy is sitting on a bench looking at a glass half-filled with PikaMax cola. Riku walks up to the pink-haired woman. "What are you doing?"

"Just trying to guess what would the others think when they look at this glass," said Alexis. "Do they see this as half-empty or half-full? What do you think, Riku?"

Riku laughs. "Well, working with the others, here's what I think: I see the glass half-full while my sister sees it half-empty; Julia will simply drink whatever that's in the glass; David will use his big mouth to yell at his Gliscor before we can get a proper answer while Claire will simply splash the contents from the glass onto someone's face. As for Dice, he will totally ignore the glass and head straight to killing Purrie."

Unknown to Riku and Alexis, Dice is dragging a body bag on the deck. He lifts the body bag and tosses it overboard, causing a huge splash in the water, attracting Alexis and Riku's attention.

Dice looks at Alexis. "Hey, have you seen Purrie on the ship, Alexis?"

"No, I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." As Dice walks off whistling a tune, Alexis looks at Riku.

"Don't even ask," Riku said.

* * *

In a secret laboratory within a no-longer-secure facility, a scientist is now trapped between ChaRaging and DeathScyther, knowing that his time is almost up...

"Scram," ChaRaging ordered. "I have no time to deal with you!"

Seeing his only chance for survival, the scientist makes screaming mad dash out of the lab as DeathScyther and ChaRaging watch the poor guy run for his life.

ChaRaging shakes his head. "Did you really have to scare the poor guy, D-S?"

"I have chainsaw for arms," DeathScyther replied. "You'd think he would listen to someone like me? Still, it was fortunate for us that the guy led us to the most secure part of the facility."

"Not much resistance with only just a few security panels and blast-resistant doors," said ChaRaging. "If it was twelve years ago, we'd probably never make this far."

"Yes. I heard that after the demons were defeated, SDI has disappeared off the face of the Earth. Or so they say..."

ChaRaging walks to a fridges containing various samples and looks through the glass doors. It didn't take long for him to find what he is looking for as he finds a few vials of blood preserved from the year 2009.

"Remember what Mistress Naomi said," said DeathScyther. "We need to look the vials containing the tainted blood. It may not be the perfect, but it's tainted with enough demon blood necessary for the plan."

ChaRaging opens the fridge and takes out the one of the vials marked **Sample A: **_**Moon, N**_ dated from the year 2009.

"One vial should be enough," said ChaRaging as he puts the vial into a special container to safely deliver the vial to ZeroMew. "I wonder how K.B. is faring..."

* * *

Inside a cave at Meteor Falls, Killer-Beedrill and a small platoon of BlackChops have finish digging up the second sarcophagus. This time, the sarcophagus has the image of a Celebi on it.

"We're making good progress. At the rate this is going, we might get the third one to Lord ZeroMew in no time."

"What are you doing?" a voice asks.

Killer-Beedrill and the BlackChops look up and spot a humanoid Meowth with Scyther blades on his wrists, blue eyes and a brown tail.

"Who are you?" asked Killer-Beedrill.

Mourai raises his blades. "I am Mourai Meowth."

"Erm...give me a second, Mr. Mourai." Killer-Beedrill scrambles to figure out how to deal with the situation. _'What would Mistress Naomi do in a situation like this?'_

Killer-Beedrill imagines himself in a conversation with Naomi asking how to deal with the situation. _'No Witnesses,'_ replied the imaginary Naomi.

With the decision made, Killer-Beedrill points at Mourai. "BlackChops, kill him!"

The BlackChops charge towards Mourai, and in an instant, Mourai uses his blades to cut down his opponents. "I've seen how the Poké Rangers fight against these soldiers. They're not that strong compared to the KnightChamps."

Killer-Beedrill begins to panic. "You know the Poké Rangers? Alright, you got me! How the hell did you find out about Lord ZeroMew's plan?"

"What plan?" asked Mourai. "I just happened to be on my way home when I saw you and these guys here acting strange."

'_Oh crap. It's all going up (beep) creek now! Lord ZeroMew's not going to be pleased with me.'_Killer-Beedrill quickly grabs the sarcophagus and a seal on the ground instantly teleports Killer-Beedrill and the sarcophagus out of the cave.

"That was weird," said Mourai. "Who was that and what's with that strange coffin he took?"

* * *

Julia answers the call on her PokéGear. "So, your saying that this strange Beedrill guy dug up a coffin at Meteor Falls took it with him? Alright, I'll try to find out what's going on and we'll get back to you."

Julia runs into Claire's lab, where Claire is working. "Claire, I got a call from Mourai saying that Killer-Beedrill has dug up some coffin at Meteor Falls."

"Damn, they're moving faster than I expected." Claire quickly contacts Sarah on the intercom. "Sarah, tell Yuki and your grandfather to move the you-know-what they're supposed to protect to a more secure location."

"What's going on?" asked Julia.

Claire frowns. "It looks like things are much more complicated than what Naomi has implied."

* * *

ZeroMew is sitting at his throne as Killer-Beedrill, DeathScyther and ChaRaging are kneeling in front of their master.

"Forgive me, Lord ZeroMew, I have failed," Killer-Beedrill reports. "There was unexpected interference when I went to collect the second one and the Yellow Ranger arrived. Though I was able to bring it here, I believe the plan has been compromised now that the Rangers are aware of our activities."

ZeroMew remains calm. "It's nothing more than a minor setback that I can overcome, though it would make life easier to have all three."

DeathScyther looks at ZeroMew. "What is so significant about these sarcophagi? Couldn't we get the third one before the Rangers can act?"

Naomi enters the room with a sealed container containing the stolen blood samples. As she stands next to ZeroMew's throne, Naomi secretly takes out a small box out of her lab coat and slips it under ZeroMew's throne without anyone noticing.

"It is not as easy as it sounds. The Black and Purple Rangers are the descendents of a clan who sealed me away 500 years ago," ZeroMew explains. "If they find out that I'm searching for the third sarcophagus, the clan will simply move it to a location where I'll be forced to fight the Poké Rangers on their terms."

"So, we're cutting our losses," said Naomi. "Alright if that is the case..."

Naomi picks up the sealed container holding the vial of demon blood. "What do you plan to use the Demon Blood for?"

* * *

Julia, David and Dice are sitting inside Claire's Lab as Claire looks outside a window.

"Here's something I never told you in the story because I didn't think it would be relevant," Claire explains.

"Before ZeroMew's exile into the Lost Zone, he had three loyal allies who were by his side. However, after Arceus banished ZeroMew into the Lost Zone, his allies suffered the worst from of punishment from the Sinnoh Dragons under Arceus's orders. First, the three of them were sealed inside three sarcophagi. Next, Giratina ripped the very souls out of their bodies. Then, Dialga accelerated the aging process on the three of them, turning them into a shadow of their former selves. Finally, Palkia sent two of the Sarcophagi to Hoenn, one at Meteor Falls and the other somewhere in the ocean south of Hoenn. The third sarcophagus remained somewhere near Sinnoh under the protection of a group of people who helped Arceus seal ZeroMew away."

"If ZeroMew is searching for his old friends, it means that he is near his full strength," said David. "We have to get to the third one before he finds it."

"Already ahead of you, Big Mouth," said Emma as she walks into the lab. "My Grandfather has already made arrangements to move the one we have to one of our secure facilities. If ZeroMew is going after it, we'll be ready and waiting."

"Is there a third part to this story?" Julia asks.

Claire looks at Julia. "What makes you think there is a third part to the story, Julia?"

"Because there's a chance that anything irrelevant in your story may become relevant when the time comes," Dice said.

Claire nods. "Well time is short so I'll make it quick: The thing is ZeroMew's friends were wearing special armor they stole from a group of humans they fought before meeting with Arceus, thinking that it would protect them from the Sinnoh Dragons. Fat lot of good it did for them, but the point is that they were sealed away while wearing the armor."

"According to the ancient texts, the three were each wearing a piece of armor made from a single scale from each of the three Sinnoh Dragons," Emma explained. "They are the Gauntlets of Palkia, the Chest plate of Dialga and the Helmet of Giratina. But we won't have to worry about it. They're in a safe place."

"Right now, our focus is on dealing with the problem in front of us," said Claire.

* * *

ZeroMew opens the two sarcophagi with his telekinesis, revealing two bodies wrapped in bandages. He stands over the opened coffins and takes out the vial of demon blood.

Naomi looks at ZeroMew. "Though the blood was originally human, it was tainted by Demon blood, so I fear that the demon blood might not be viable."

"These Demon Blood samples should be sufficient to do the job," said ZeroMew. "It doesn't matter what properties the demonic blood has. It's merely a catalyst to revive two of my best friends."

ZeroMew opens the vial and pours half of the contents onto one of the bodies, before using the remainder on the other one. "Naomi, use BoneShaman's staff to bring their souls back to their bodies."

"That wouldn't be a problem." Naomi nods as she pulls out her Ruby Dragon Staff and uses it to draw a seal around both coffins. "Alright, shall I use one of BoneShaman's incantations or make something up?"

"It doesn't really matter as long as it works," said ZeroMew.

Naomi nods as she waves her staff. "BoneShaman's Great Ancestors, please use your powers to bring these two back to life!"

The staff unleashes two beams of light on the two bodies. The first body glows purple, vaporizing the bandages, revealing a Sableye with an Odd Keystone embedded on its back. The second body glows green, causing a small explosion. As the smoke clears, a Celebi is floating over the coffin. The Celebi opens her eyes.

ZeroMew looks at both the Sableye and Celebi. "It's been a long time, SableTomb and Ciel, though it's a bit too long for my liking."

SableTomb looks at the speaker. "Who are you? I don't recognize you at all."

Ciel the Celebi looks at ZeroMew. She can sense a familiar vibe from the man in front of her. "Is that you, ZeroMew?"

"Yes. I've been trapped in the Lost Zone for a long time, so I need this body to survive before I regain my full strength," ZeroMew explains. "But it won't be long before I have no more use for it and with you two with me, that day will come sooner. However, there is one individual who wants me to leave this body I'm using but fortunately for me she is the key to my freedom."

"So, what must be done?" asked SableTomb.

"When I took over this body to recover, Giratina has somehow cursed me and I am trapped in this body," said ZeroMew. "If I am to be released from this breathing prison, I need this person brought to me."

"Give me her name and we'll bring her to you," Ciel said. "That is the least we could do since you brought us back to this world."

"There's no need. She and her friends will come to me," said ZeroMew. "But I can provide you with something that could test your new powers so to stand a change against my enemies, the Poké Rangers."

ZeroMew looks at his four Generals. "I'm getting closer to my full strength, so your services are no longer needed."

DeathScyther, ChaRaging, Killer-Beedrill and VictreeBomb could only look in shock as the one who created them has no more use for them.

"What? But we helped bring those two back to life for you!" ChaRaging protested.

"Yeah. What did we do to deserve this?" asked Killer-Beedrill.

"The four of you have failed me enough times in the past for me to not see you in my future; not that there will be a future for anyone to live in once I've defeated the Rangers once and for all."

"Lord ZeroMew intends to purge this world of all life if his plan to convince Arceus to enslave all humans failed," Ciel explains. "I'm sure he mentioned that a few times."

"And it will be nice to have a bit of exercise before the purge begins," said SableTomb as he cracks his knuckles.

Naomi blocks the way, standing in front of SableTomb. "If you want to get to them, you're going to have to get past me."

ZeroMew didn't bat an eye at Naomi's defiance. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Things are starting to get a bit too far. Guess I have to play my hand before it's too late..." Naomi puts on her Dragon Gauntlet Morpher. "**Lost Zone, Energize**!"

Naomi's Dragon Gauntlet Morpher glows as the Morpher shoots out a spirit of a Latias that engulfs Naomi, covering her in a red and white skin-tight battle suit with a skirt and a white cape. Her Latias helmet materializes over her head.

"**Lost Zone Divine White Latias Ranger**!"

Ciel is surprised. "What is this? She can use the power of the Lost Zone?"

ZeroMew remains calm despite the sudden turn of events. "She is a Poké Ranger who is supposed to work for me." He looks at Naomi. "You dare to betray me?"

"I can't let you kill these four. I need them if I am to fight the Poké Rangers."

"I'm afraid that is not negotiable," said ZeroMew. "After all, you're supposed to be next but I wanted you to stay alive for a bit longer to help me to find the last one. I guess your services are no longer required either."

Naomi clenches her fists. "If that's the case, then I will take you to hell with me before your ambitions will be realized!" The White Ranger summons a ball of psychically formed mist in her hand. Naomi tosses the Mist Ball into the air and spikes it at ZeroMew "**Mist Spike**!"

The Celebi quickly reflects the Mist Ball, sending the attack back at Naomi, causing a small explosion that sends the White Ranger flying back into a cave wall. "It would be so much easier if you could simply give in to the inevitable," Ciel said as she slowly floats towards Naomi.

DeathScyther and ChaRaging quickly blocks Ciel's path.

"If you want Mistress Naomi, you're going to have to get past us!" ChaRaging pulls out his Black Sword.

DeathScyther raises his blades. "You're not going to get rid of us that easily."

Killer-Beedrill aims VictreeBomb at Ciel. "ZeroMew is no longer our Master. Our new master is Mistress Naomi!"

VictreeBomb fires an explosive shot at Ciel, forcing the Celebi to avoid the projectile.

ChaRaging picks Naomi up and lifts her onto his shoulder. "Mistress Naomi, we need to escape!"

Naomi looks at ChaRaging. "Why are you protecting me?"

"We may not be needed by ZeroMew anymore, but if you still need us, we'll be by your side until the bitter end," ChaRaging explains.

DeathScyther use his blades to make a seal on the ground. "But only you can bring us back if we fall here," he said. "After all, you need us to form your Megazord."

The seal glows as ChaRaging drops Naomi onto the seal. "We'll buy you some time! Just go!"

The seal teleports Naomi to a safe location as the four former Generals use their Delta Mode upgrades as they prepare for the fight of their lives...

ZeroMew walks towards the exit. "I'm going after Naomi. I'll leave this to you two. Once you are done with them, I want you to wait for me here so that we can plan our next move."

The Odd Keystone on SableTomb's back glows red as SableTomb twitches his head. "No problem, ZeroMew. I could do with a warm-up after doing nothing for five hundred years."

* * *

Naomi lands on top of a cliff near Meteor Falls. A bit shaken from the travel, the White Ranger slowly stands up using her staff for support.

'_I've failed, Claire. I should have stopped him before I revived his minions. It looks like I don't have much of a choice. We must work together if we are to rescue Shine from ZeroMew's grasp.'_

"So, you've decided to expose yourself, ZeroMew. I thought you wouldn't dirty your own hands to deal with me." Naomi turns around and sees ZeroMew standing on a boulder. A dark aura is covering ZeroMew's body.

"You are an exception," he said. "You know too much of my plans for me to allow you to live."

* * *

Back on the SeaBlade, The alarm rings as Claire and Sarah check the satellite on the screen.

"The satellite has detected ZeroMew's energy signature." Sarah checks the readings. "Damn, it's off the charts. He's getting close to his full strength."

Claire sees Naomi facing ZeroMew on top of Meteor Falls with ZeroMew unleashing his dark aura.

"Naomi's in trouble. We have to save her!"

As Claire tries to leave, Sarah stops her. "Wait, Claire. How can you be sure that this isn't a trap to lure you there?"

"I know Naomi long enough to know she had a plan to save my brother and it failed," Claire explained. "And I don't think ZeroMew is demonstrating his power just for the fun of it."

* * *

"I'm now close to regaining my full strength. And with the power of the Lost Zone used to seal me away will be used for my revenge! And then, I will create my perfect world!"

The dark aura manifests a black armor covering ZeroMew's entire body. The helmet of the armor is shaped like a Mew's head. "I was planning on letting Ciel take over your body so that you would be by my side so that we could rule my new world once you were no longer needed. I guess Ciel will just have to accept an early gift."

"Sorry, but I think one body possession is enough." Naomi creates a Mist Ball in her free hand and tosses it into the air. Naomi swings her staff, batting the Mist Ball at ZeroMew. "**Mist Shot**!"

ZeroMew evades the Mist Ball as it hits the ground, causing a small explosion.

At the same time, the Z-Jet Mk. II flies over Meteor Falls as the six Rangers jump off the jet, landing in front of Naomi.

"You guys are early," Naomi said.

"We're here to help you, Naomi," said Claire. "No time like the present to save my Brother, right?"

Naomi slowly nods. "Alright, let's do it."

ZeroMew is unimpressed. "Seven against one seems to be a bit too much for me."

A dark seal appears on the ground, summoning a large yellow Electivire with a large ring with miniature drums attached to its back.

"I don't need VictreeBomb to create monsters now that I'm close to full strength. And I was saving some of my most powerful creations in case of moments like these. Like this one: LiveVire!"

Julia looks at Claire. "You and Naomi should have a conversation with ZeroMew. We'll handle this one."

Naomi and Claire proceed to attack ZeroMew as the other five Rangers fight LiveVire.

"**Blazing Spears**!"

"**Leaf Sabers**!"

David and Dice charge towards LiveVire and swing their weapons, striking the Electivire monster. LiveVire retaliates by landing a double clothesline at the Red and Green Rangers, knocking them to the ground.

"**LZ Blasters**!" Riku and Emma pull out their Blasters and fire a barrage of laser shots at LiveVire, hitting him in the chest. LiveVire quickly returns the favor by unleashing a ball of lighting at the Black and Indigo Rangers.

"Sorry, but the Rangers you are targeting are not at this address!" Julia steps in front of the twins with her Thunder Hammer. "**Thunder Hammer**!" Julia swings her weapon at the lightning ball, returning the attack to the sender. The lightning hits LiveVire, causing the ring on his back to spin, which suddenly gives him more power as he unleashes another ball of lightning at Julia, this time with more power.

"You cannot be serious!" Julia swings the Thunder Hammer once more at the more powerful lightning ball, sending the attack back at LiveVire. The attack hits LiveVire, making him even more powerful as he unleashes another ball of lightning at Julia.

This time, the lightning ball is too powerful for Julia to deflect. With no other choice, Julia quickly uses her Ranger Suit to absorb the electricity from the attack.

David and Dice run towards Julia. "Why do you keep sending his attack back at him?" asked Dice.

"I didn't plan do," said Julia. "I assume his ability must be similar to Lightning Rod, which means that my electric attacks probably wouldn't work. If I can't use electric attacks, I still got plan B." Julia takes out her PokéGear Morpher "**Let's Prime It Up**!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Claire and Naomi fight ZeroMew as the two Rangers have their respective weapons out for the fight.

"_**Blade Dance**_!" Claire swings her Emperor Claws at ZeroMew, but the evil Mew evades Claire's attack and kicks her away.

"_**Dragon Dive**_!" Naomi jumps up into the air as swings her Ruby Staff, ready to strike ZeroMew, but ZeroMew swings his arm, deflecting Naomi's blow thanks to the armor he is wearing.

"Is this the best you two got? Or are you two holding back because the one you care about is under the armor?"

Both Naomi and Claire look up at ZeroMew, remembering the promise they made with Shine.

_'If either of us turns on each other for some reason, we will fight each other with everything we got, no matter the consequences.'_

Claire looks at Naomi. "Naomi, I think he's really asking for it..."

Naomi simply nods. "Yeah. Now the gloves really come off..."

Claire calls out to David. "David, lend Naomi your Battlizer!"

"No problem!" As the Red Groudon Ranger lands a kick at LiveVire's chest, he takes out the Cherish Ball and tosses it to Naomi.

Naomi catches the Cherish Ball and activates it. "Let's go, Rapidash Rider!"

Naomi summons the Rapidash Rider from the Cherish Ball. The red color on Naomi's Ranger suit expands, bringing out more red than white to her outfit. Then, red Latias wings appeared on Naomi's Latias Helmet and her cape disappears.

The Rapidash Rider glows as it suddenly transform into a mechanical Rapidash. The Rapidash's body quickly splits apart. The four limbs open up to form red arm and leg guards that were attached to Naomi's arms and legs. The body and head transform into a cannon with the head of a Rapidash as the weapon lands in the hands of the Latias Ranger.

"**Red Dragon Rider Ranger**!"

Claire takes out her Morpher. "**Let's Prime It Up**!"

The spirit of a Kyogre engulfs the Blue Ranger. The bubbles on the Blue Ranger's skirt disappear as the black Kyogre symbols covers the Blue Ranger's suit. The Empoleon Helmet undergoes a metamorphosis into a Kyogre Helmet.

Claire rides in on a huge wave of water. The water disappears as Claire safely lands on her feet. "**Prime Mode: Ocean Blue Kyogre Ranger**!"

ZeroMew remains unimpressed with Naomi and Claire's upgrades. "Bring it on, Rangers..."

"Feel the heat from these **Heat Blasters**!" Naomi pulls out two red blasters and fires a barrage of flaming bullets at ZeroMew, covering him in flames.

Claire pulls out her Hydro Launcher cannon. "Maybe you should cool down! _**Tidal Blast**_!" Claire unleashes a huge barrage of water at ZeroMew, knocking him to the ground.

Naomi admires the Battlizer she is using. "Not bad. You've made some improvements with the Battlizer, Claire."

"Feel free to use them," Claire said. "Hopefully it would kick ZeroMew out of my brother's body."

Naomi knocks her fists together. "I got one in mind. Something that I was holding back since I woke up from my coma."

The Red Dragon Rider Ranger charges towards ZeroMew and kicks him up into the air. Naomi jumps up after ZeroMew and unleashes a barrage of punches at ZeroMew's body before performing a downwards chop that sends ZeroMew crashing to the ground.

"I'm not done yet!" The Rapidash Cannon appears in Naomi's hands as it instantly transforms into a red missile. "Take this: _**Neo Rocket Bullet**_!"

Naomi throws the missile downwards at ZeroMew, causing a huge explosion as it hits its target. Naomi lands next to Claire as the Blue Ranger whistles under her helmet. "That may look a bit excessive, but I doubt that would get ZeroMew out of Shine's body."

As the smoke clears, ZeroMew is glaring at Naomi and Claire as his armor fades away, reverting him back to Shine's body.

"Not bad," said ZeroMew. "Looks like I'm still too weak. You should be careful, Claire Springfield. You've set me free before and you will set me free once more. You are destined to serve me!"

Claire shakes her head. "Sorry, ZeroMew. But once I find a way to get you out of my brother's body, I'll make sure you no longer exist."

"Delude yourself if you must. You cannot fight your destiny," ZeroMew turns around. "Until we meet again..."

ZeroMew uses teleport to take himself away from the battlefield.

* * *

The five Lost Zone (Prime Mode) Rangers face LiveVire. "Alright, let's give this guy everything we got!" said Julia.

This time, Emma and Dice charge towards LiveVire.

"_**Max Astral Claw**_!" The Black Darkrai Ranger's arms are engulfed by a black aura forming black claws as she swings the dark claws at LiveVire in the shape of an X.

"_**Psycho Night Slicer**_!" The Green Shaymin Ranger's Leaf Sabers are covered in a black and purple aura, striking LiveVire with a combination of dark and psychic energies.

"_**Aurora Cluster Blast**_!" The Indigo Cresselia Ranger pulls out his Psycho Bazooka and fires a barrage of Aurora Beams at LiveVire.

"_**Earth Divider**_!" The Red Groudon Ranger slams his fist onto the ground, creating an explosive shockwave that sends LiveVire flying into the air.

"Alright Rangers, lend me your power!" The Yellow Lucario Ranger could feel the aura of the other Poké Rangers flowing towards her. Sensing that she has enough power, Julia forms a small ball of Aura that is colored yellow, red, green, black and purple in her hands. "_**Maximum Dimension Blast**_!"

Julia hurls the powerful aura ball at LiveVire. As the projectile hits the Electivire monster, the aura ball quickly expands, engulfing LiveVire in a huge explosion of Aura. As the aura dissipates, LiveVire's corpse hits the ground, turning into dust.

"It doesn't matter what you throw at us, ZeroMew," said Julia.

"You won't win," finished David.

* * *

Naomi deactivates the Battlizer, reverting back to being the White Latias Ranger. "We may have won the battle, Claire, but the job is still unfinished," said Naomi.

Naomi's Dragon Gauntlet Morpher suddenly explodes, releasing a small puff of smoke as Naomi demorphs out of her Ranger suit. "Damn, I don't know what you did to the Battlizer, but it sure packs so much punch that it shorted out my Morpher. Why didn't it affect the Red Ranger's Morpher?"

"David is using a new Morpher with surge protectors, preventing any energy overload that could short out his Morpher," Claire explains. "Though you weren't around when we've met those other Poké Rangers."

Naomi looks at the damaged gauntlet. "Well, I think I'm due for a new Morpher anyway."

Claire inspects the damage. "It should take me a day to fix this one."

"Good, because the sooner I get my Morpher back, the better," Naomi said as she gives Claire the Dragon Gauntlet. "You guys are going to need all the help you can get..."

**[End of 32]**

* * *

_**Naomi**__: "Next time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..."_

**Riku:**"Yeow! What just happened?"

**Claire:** "You've become Public Enemy No. 1, Emma."

**Emma:** "I should be the one using that line, Claire!"

**?:** "If you want your brother back, I suggest that you should be nice to me."

* * *

**[Post-Fanfic Segment - Poké Ranger Report: Poké Rangers: Genesis Overload]**

Naomi was sitting inside Claire's Lab. "On this chapter's Poké Ranger Report, we're looking at **Poké Rangers: Genesis Overload**. In 2010, barely six months after Misteria's demon army was defeated, a new threat has risen. The G-Force and SDI Rangers reunite to the threat, only to be utterly defeated by the Coppingers. Katie, Xavier, Duo, Luke, Nahir barely escaped from the Coppingers with the assistance of Ryan. With the assistance of Dorlinda, Lance and Bill, the five powerless Rangers with Ryan traveled to meet Dialga's Conduit, Clarence, who granted them a new power to stop the Coppingers from unleashing the full potential of the Genesis Book."

Claire stood behind Naomi. "Utilizing the power of the Eeveelutions, the six of them form** Poké Rangers: Genesis Overload**, with Katie leading the team to fight the Coppingers as the new Red Flareon Ranger. Xavier was relegated to being the Blue Vaporeon Ranger, Duo became the Black Umbreon Ranger, Luke is the Purple Espeon Ranger, Nahir took on the role of the Yellow Jolteon Ranger and newcomer Ryan becomes the Green Leafeon Ranger"

Riku joined Claire and Naomi. "Unfortunately, as the Rangers were escaping, Paige, the Pink G-Force Ranger, didn't make it out. But as the rescued Poké Rangers split up to resume their normal lives, the Genesis Rangers continued the fight against the Coppingers, with Paige returning in an ethereal form, which turns out to be a test for Paige as she becomes the White Glaceon Ranger to assist the other six Genesis Rangers."

Dice stood among the group. "At the same time, the Coppingers tried to use the power of the Genesis Book, only for the power of the book to mutate them. They realized that the only way to use the full power of the book is to collect the other nine components of the Genesis Book and break the seal. With nine artifacts to collect, the Coppingers decide to split up their forces to search for the Artifacts."

Emma was next to Dice. "Things became a bit more complicated in the race for the Genesis Artifacts, with the Cobra Rangers, Dark Spectres from a prison dimension, a side-trip to about 90 years or so into the future, meeting up with the Dino Force Rangers and a solo-trip to an alternate future, which boasts the special appearance of an alternate Claire as a thirteen year old."

"Not to mention the aid from the Syodian Rangers, one of whom I've met during my travel to 2011." David entered the lab. "But things took a big turn for the worst when it turns out the true leader of the Coppingers was none other than the believed-to-be-deceased lover of Dorlinda, Forsythia."

Julia spun around on the chair she was sitting on. "In the end, the Genesis Rangers were able to defeat Forsythia, though at the cost of Dorlinda's life, while the remaining Coppingers were captured by SDI, locked away for life."

The seven Lost Zone Rangers stood in the middle of Claire's lab, with Claire wearing a red leather jacket, David wearing a blue jacket, Dice wearing a green jacket, Emma wearing a black jacket, Riku wearing a purple jacket, Julia wearing a yellow jacket and Naomi wearing a white jacket. Each leather jacket has the image of an Eeveelution of their respective color on the back, custom made and specially ordered from Eon City.

Claire looked at her teammates. "Alright, let's Ranger up!"

The seven Lost Zone Rangers raised the Genesis Morphers they are holding. "**Genesis Overload**!"

Suddenly, Sarah appeared in front of the camera with a smile on her face. "I also like to mention that I made a cameo appearance in this series. Anyway, please keep reviewing this fanfic!"


	33. Emma's Dilemma

**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years_

_With approval from Blaze Productions_

Disclaimers: Pokémon and related properties belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
Power Rangers Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM and related properties belong to Saban, Disney, BVS and etc.  
Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

_**A/N: **__Yeah, Pokémon Black & White was a bit of a distraction since its release. But with the new Pokémon and Region, it opens up the possibilities of more ideas and enemies during the next season, __**Aura Drive**__. On an additional note: Chapter 13 of Lost Zone received a minor updated to reflect on what happened during Forever Red._

* * *

_**Claire:**__ "Previously on __**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**_..._"_

ZeroMew and Naomi revived two of ZeroMew's closest allies from five hundred years ago. Naomi was forced to betray ZeroMew when he planned to eliminate his four loyal Generals, but instead of saving them, the Generals sacrificed themselves to force Naomi to escape...

ZeroMew pursues Naomi, but Claire and the other Poké Rangers came to Naomi's aid, forcing ZeroMew to retreat after a quick skirmish...

* * *

**[33. Emma's Dilemma]**

The S.S. SeaBlade is sailing on the ocean south of Kanto as Cinnabar Island becomes visible over the horizon. Claire and Naomi are sitting on the deck chairs as Claire gives Naomi a white Pokétch.

"It took me about 20 hours to get your Morpher fixed, with the added upgrades we have in our current Morphers."

Naomi puts on the Pokétch. "Well, that is unexpected. But why are you giving me this white Pokétch?"

Claire grins. "I modified this Pokétch to transform into your Dragon Gauntlet Morpher. There's a hidden button at the side of the Pokétch for that to work. It's a new feature I added to make your Morpher portable and inconspicuous."

Naomi puts the Pokétch on her wrist. "Thanks, Claire. So, what are we going to do now?"

"Well, you said that ZeroMew's base is believed to be somewhere between Sinnoh and Johto," said Claire. "I tried to use the satellite to do a scan over the area where you believed ZeroMew's base is located, but because it's a large distance to cover, it would be a hit and miss if ZeroMew uses his full strength again. However, if we can find his base, we can come up with a plan to free Shine. And eventually, ZeroMew would want us to find him, if he wants to free himself from my brother's body."

* * *

**Claire:**_ "A Mew was banished from this world by Arceus hundreds of years ago, until he was set free six months ago. The only ones who can protect the world from him are..."_

The Seven Rangers activate their Morphers.

"**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**"

Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Black, Indigo and White Poké Rangers are fully morphed.

_**Alright let's go, it's time to turn it on,**_

The Red Ranger rides the Rapidash Rider, as the screen changes to David in his civilian clothes holding his Blazing Spears.

_**We set the record straight, we're gonna come through to right the wrong,  
(Yeah!) **_

The Yellow Ranger rides the Storm Rider Cycle, as the screen transitions to Julia in her civilian clothes wearing her Storm Gauntlets as she winks at the camera.

_**Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong,**_

The Blue Ranger rides on Iron Flygon as it flies through the sky, as the screen switches over to an unmorphed Claire holding her Emperor Claws.

_**We got it going on,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!)**_

The Green Ranger drives the Empoleon Humvee, as the screen changes to an unmorphed Dice holding his Leaf Sabers.

_**We won't let down, cause we're gonna set the pace.**_

The Indigo Ranger flies the Z-Jet Mk. II as it does a barrel roll in the sky, switching over to Riku in his civilian clothes holding his Psycho Bazooka as he fires a shot at the camera.

_**We're always on the case, putting that Mew in his place,  
(Yeah!) **_

The Black Ranger drives the DoomCruiser, switching over to Emma in her civilian clothes as she kisses her Umbreon helmet while holding her Lunar Fan.

_**Bad guys keep messing with their every move,**_

The White Ranger stands on top of the S.S SeaBlade, switching over to Naomi in her civilian clothes as she rests her Ruby Dragon Staff on her shoulder.

_**Poké Rangers never lose, always gonna show us through!**_

Kyle, Alexis and Sarah are on the deck of the SeaBlade as Storm suddenly jumps onto Alexis's head.

_**Stop these rangers,  
Here there's no need to fret, **_

ZeroMew's four Generals prepare for battle on top of Spear Pillar.

_**We're the ones that will make a way,  
Here to make change,**_

ZeroMew stands in the middle of the Mystri Stage in the Sinjoh Ruins.

_**When there's trouble we don't quit,  
Come together to save the day,**_

Two pairs of eyes glow in the darkness behind ZeroMew.

_**Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!**_

The Red Volcanic Rider Ranger swings his Blaze Buster broadsword, creating a burning vortex that sends the opposing BlackChops flying into the sky.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Yellow Ranger jumps into the burning vortex with her Storm Boomerang and swings at the BlackChops, striking them down.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!) (Yeah!)**_

The Blue Ranger jumps upwards to the sky before performing a downward spin, swinging her Emperor Claws at the BlackChops below her, striking them down.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Blue Ranger lands on the ground when a BlackChop tries to attack Claire from behind. Suddenly, the Green Ranger lands behind Claire and he quickly cuts down the BlackChop with his Leaf Sabers.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Go, go, go, go, yeah!)**_

The Black Ranger jumps over a group of BlackChops before sending them flying upwards with a powerful black tornado from her Lunar Fan.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Indigo Ranger fires a barrage of energy missiles from his Psycho Bazooka at the flying BlackChops.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone! **_

_**(Short Instrumental Solo)**_

The K-Bird and S-Dragon Megazords pose next to each other.

The J-Beast and H-Weather Megazords pose next to each other

The LZ Arceus UltraZord stands in the middle of the battlefield.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The seven Poké Rangers pose in front of the camera.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**_

* * *

SableTomb and Ciel are waiting as ZeroMew enters the cave.

"Did you get rid of them?" asked ZeroMew.

SableTomb nods. "Not a single trace of those four is left in this world."

Ciel nods. "Trust me. It wasn't pretty when I watched. Anyway, what do you want us to do next, ZeroMew?" asked Ciel. "Do you want us to deal with the Rangers?"

"I've already dispatched someone to deal with them," said ZeroMew. "I have something important I need you two to do for me."

ZeroMew walks to a map of Sinnoh and points at the Eterna Forest. "I sense a strange distortion that is releasing a small amount of energy from the Lost Zone west of Mt. Coronet. I want you to find that distortion and use it to prepare for the purge."

Both Ciel and SableTomb bow to ZeroMew. "Of course, we won't fail you."

Before the two could leave, ZeroMew adds, "One very important thing: if the Poké Rangers do happen to interfere with what you're doing, I want Claire Springfield brought to me alive. Feel free to do whatever you want with the rest of them."

* * *

Cinnabar Island is known to be a huge tourist destination, though in the past it was once a technological mecca before the first eruption of Cinnabar's volcano in the late 90s, early 2000s, but the town was able to rebuild from the first eruption. A second eruption took place almost 10 years later, which pretty much destroyed most of the buildings in the town. Though damage to the town was severe, thanks to a volcanic warning system put in place, locals and tourists were able to evacuate Cinnabar Island just before the catastrophic eruption.

In 2022, David Fury returns to his hometown...

The SeaBlade is docked at Cinnabar Island's port as Julia, David, Claire, Dice, Emma and Riku are sitting at a nearby café.

"It's great to be home after being away for a long time," said David. "And it looks like the town is as busy as ever."

Riku looks around. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well, David wants to go back home and check on his family," said Claire. "I'll tag along to see what his family is like. The rest of you can do whatever you want. Naomi is staying back on the ship to keep an eye on any activity involving the Lost Zone, so if ZeroMew makes his next move, she'll contact us through our Morphers."

Dice raises his arms in celebration. "Woo, day off! Let's party!"

Emma rolls her eyes. "Dice, I suggest you choose your words carefully next time. I'm pretty sure this happened to other Ranger teams, but whenever there is a _'day off'_ something happens."

Dice nods and rephrases his previous statement. "Alright, we're on standby! Let's party!"

Julia is reading the café's menu. "You should try this cake, Claire. I participated in this café's cake making competition last year and my recipe got first place."

"What kind of cake is it?" asked Emma.

"It's a special cheesecake I made with the added crunch of Rage Candy Bars."

Before anyone else could say anything, Claire quickly calls out to the waitress. "I want to order six slices of that Rage Candy Bar cake!"

Riku frowns. "If anyone here recalls that Claire, Rage Candy Bars and cake don't mix, please raise your hand."

Riku, Emma and David raise their hands. It took Dice a couple of seconds to realize what the question meant before he raises his hand.

* * *

Six plates each with a slice of the Rage Candy Bar cake is on the table.

"Don't worry, this is on me." Claire takes the first bite of her cake. "Awesome. If this cake is pretty good, I would love to try the cake made by the person who wrote the recipe."

"Thank you, Claire."

Suddenly, David flings his cake at Claire's face. Claire wipes the cake off her face and takes Julia's slice of cake, ready to attack David. "You better have a good reason for doing throwing cake at me, Big Mouth!"

"I don't know what's going on. My hand is moving against my will!" David suddenly takes Dice's slice of cake and flings the pastry into Dice's face.

Riku suddenly flings his cake at Dice, adding a second layer of cake to Dice's face. "Someone must be controlling our movements!"

Emma notices a slight shimmer in the air around David and Riku's arms. She quickly pulls out her Lunar Fan and flings the weapon at the shimmer, cutting a bunch of invisible strings attached to David and Riku's arms, freeing them from whatever is controlling them.

A clap is heard. "Not bad. The Slateport Cake Incident only had one Poké Ranger hit by some cake."

The other customers look up and see a Banette humanoid walking to the café. The Rangers remained seated as the other customers and waiters quickly run off in a panic.

"You guys aren't going anywhere!"

Suddenly, the Banette creature unleashes a bunch of strings attached to his fingers and catches a few customers in their escape.

"I'm a great puppet master! You cannot run from me once I have my strings on you! So, let's dance!" The Banette's hostages begin to dance in sync. "This would make a great flash mob video if I had a camera."

At the Ranger's table, Dice wipes the cake off his face. "At least we have someone to blame for this mess."

"We could morph if we didn't have to worry about having secret identities," said David.

David notices an intact pie on the floor that was dropped during the panic next to Claire's foot. David points at the floor. "Claire: _Piebola_."

Claire looks down and sees the pie, getting the message. "Got it."

Claire puts down the cake she is holding onto the pie. With one swift kick, Claire sends the pie and cake straight into the Banette's face. The distraction was enough for him to release his control over the civilians, enabling them to escape. Once the civilians have made their escape, the six Poké Rangers to face the Banette creature.

"You really shouldn't mess with someone who specializes in throwing cake!" said Claire as the six Rangers run up to the Banette creature. "Alright, let's do this.** Lost Zone, Energize**!"

The six Poké Rangers activate their Morphers, going through their respective morphing sequences wearing their respective Ranger Suits wearing their respective helmets.

The Banette wipes the pastry off his face. "My name is S. Terry Banetta, but you can call me Ban. ZeroMew has sent me here to eliminate you, Poké Rangers."

"Yeah, so what else is new?" asked Riku.

"You six had to ruin my fun. But I think I can have more fun right now, starting with you, Purple Ranger!" Banetta pulls out a large nail and pierces the nail through his stomach.

Not wanting to find out what Banetta has planned, Julia charges towards Banetta and lands a Thunderbolt Punch at Banetta's face. As the punch sends Banetta flying through the window of the Café, Riku suddenly feels a powerful blow in his face with a powerful electric shock running through his body, sending him flying backwards, catching the Rangers by surprise.

"Julia landed a Thunderbolt Punch on Banetta and Riku is suddenly sent flying backwards," said Dice.

Banetta slowly sits up as he rubs his face. "Whoa, slow down, little Pikachu. You should have waited before you attacked me."

Emma and Dice quickly checks up on Riku. "Yeow! What just happened? I felt like I was punched and shocked by Julia many times."

Banetta takes out a small Espeon Ranger plush. "You have been cursed by me, Purple Ranger. If I get hit, you will feel the same pain I feel, only that the pain you will feel will be multiplied by the curse. Observe."

Banetta knocks his shin onto a chair. Riku suddenly drops onto the floor, clinging on to this shin. "Dammit! I can feel the pain! It feels as bad as the time some moron did a sliding tackle on my shin while we played football!"

"Don't you mean soccer?" said David.

Emma frowns. "Don't insult the Beautiful Game with that word, Big Mouth, especially when you're speaking around two Johto natives. Claire once incited a brawl between two groups of fans just by mentioning that word inside a sports bar in Goldenrod."

Claire grins. "I will admit that when I said it on purpose just to see a reaction, I didn't expect it to escalate to that level." Then, Claire adds, "And I didn't even need to use cake to start that fight."

Banetta groans. "Come on, how you Rangers ignore me like that? How do you like this?" Banetta knocks his other shin into a chair, causing Riku to cling on to his other shin.

"Dammit!" Riku screamed. "Can't you guys do something?"

"I have a plan." Claire looks at Emma. "You've become Public Enemy No. 1, Emma."

Emma groans. "I should be the one using that line, Claire!"

"Just keep Banetta away from your brother." Claire, David, Dice and Julia pick Riku up by holding on his arms and legs as they quickly run back to the SeaBlade, leaving Emma to deal with Banetta.

"I can walk, you know!" yelled Riku.

Banetta laughs. "It doesn't matter if they get as far away from me as possible. Once my victim is cursed, the only way to get rid of the curse is for me to remove it."

"I'm still here, Banetta." Emma demorphs out of her Ranger Suit. "I will make sure you get that curse off my brother if it's the last thing I do."

Banetta rubs his chin. "Well, if you want your brother back, I suggest that you should be nice to me. Well, for starters, my back is itchy. Could you scratch it?"

* * *

As Riku is brought back to the SeaBlade, Riku suddenly feels a strong sensation of relief on his back. "That felt...so..." Riku begins to moan.

David is shocked. "Freaking Arceus! What's going on?"

"My back...it feels like its...being scratched...so good..." Riku moans once more before breathing heavily. "That...feels...like..."

"If that happened before we got here, I cannot imagine the implications everyone else would think," said Dice. "What now, Claire?"

"Well, we have to figure out how to beat Banetta's curse." Claire walks to Sarah sitting at a computer. "Sarah?"

"I did a bit of research on **AMU**. S.T. Banetta specializes in cursing and controlling people. I'm sure you have noticed that if Banetta receives any damage when he curses his victim, the victim will receive the same damage multiplied."

"But if he could control a group of people with his puppet strings, why did he only target Riku with his curse?" asked David.

"It must have something to do with the power of Banetta's Curse," Claire suggests. "I'm guessing that it can only work effectively on one victim and Riku happened to be the easiest victim because of him being a Psychic-type Poké Ranger."

Riku rolls his eyes. "I'm not psychic!"

Julia rubs her chin. "Do you think the curse can work the other way?"

"What do you mean?" asked Claire.

"I know it's a long shot, but if Banetta and Riku are linked right now, do you think it's possible that if we hurt Riku, Banetta will receive the same pain tenfold?"

"Well, it will take some time for **AMU** to gather more info on Banetta, but it's worth a try," said Sarah.

"Then it's settled." Julia opens the lab door. "Storm, I need you over here!"

* * *

Banetta is walking down the empty street as Emma is forced to follow him. "You really don't have a reason to follow me, do you? Of course, you have to take your brother's well being into consideration. If anything happens to me..."

Emma glares at Banetta. "You will pay..."

"I will pay? I guess I'm going to have to take some money if I do that then. Mind if I borrow your wallet?"

Banetta puts his hand into Emma's pocket and takes out her wallet. "Quite a lot of money you have there." Banetta also notices Emma's black Pokétch. "Nice Pokétch. Mind if I take that as well?" Banetta removes the Pokétch off her wrist.

As Banetta admires his handiwork, Emma takes out a notebook and writes into it.

"What are you doing?" Banetta takes the notebook off Emma and reads the contents.

**Emma's Revenge List:**  
1. Made David threw cake at Claire and Dice.  
2. Created a Flash Mob doing a horrible dance.  
3. Cursed Riku.  
4. Scratched his back.  
5. Wallet stolen.  
6. Pokétch stolen.  
7. _(Blank)_

"What is this?" asked Banetta.

Emma snatches the notebook back from Banetta. "I tend to forget a few details on certain things, so I write it down so that I wouldn't forget. Call it an _IOU_ once my twin brother is freed from your curse."

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure you want me to do this? You sure it wouldn't hurt to have one more volunteer?"

Claire rolls her eyes. "I think David and Dice had enough of getting electrocuted by Storm."

"If David and Dice can survive this, I'm sure you can," said Julia.

"And as a just in case, I'm here to help if things start to go south for you," said Alexis.

Riku sighs as he braces himself. "Alright, I guess I can't delay the inevitable."

"Storm, use Thunderbolt on Riku!"

Storm nods as his cheeks releases a powerful bolt of electricity.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Cinnabar Island, Banetta suddenly feels a powerful electric shock surging through his body, hitting him ten times more than the average Thunderbolt attack.

Banetta breathes heavily as he recovers from the electric shock. The small Espeon Ranger plush doll suddenly fades away._ 'Dammit! The other Rangers must have figured out the flaw in my curse!'_

"Looks like Claire and the others have figured out your little trick, Ban," said Emma. "Your '_curse'_ works both ways."

Banetta quickly pulls out his giant nail, ready to curse his next victim when the Black Ranger calmly pulls out her Lunar Fan and swings her weapon at Banetta's giant nail, knocking it away.

"I've already seen your trick once," said Emma. "Once you stab yourself with that large nail of yours, you will Curse whoever you want."

Banetta tries to escape, but Emma fires a shot from her LZ Blaster, with the projectile hitting the ground near Banetta's left foot. "You're not going anywhere. If you have truly understood your own strengths and weaknesses, you would have known that Ghosts are weak against Dark-Types."

"**Power of the Lost Zone, Maximize**!" Banetta's uses the power from the Lost Zone to enlarge himself, towering over the Black Ranger.

"Don't think you can escape your punishment just because you can grow in size." Emma puts on her Shade Morpher and activates it. "**Lost Zone, Energize**!"

The Black Ranger prepares to summon the J-Beast Zords. "**J-Beast, assemble**!"

Emma summons the J-Beast Zords. The Raikou Zord suddenly folds itself, forming a right leg while the Entei Zord folds into a left leg. The Suicune suddenly becomes bipedal as its hind legs merges with the Raikou and Entei legs. The Suicune's front paws switch into hands as Zord's mouth opens wide, revealing the J-Beast Megazord's face. Inside the Megazord, Emma controls the J-Beast Megazord by having the Megazord follow her movements. "Now you're in trouble, Banetta."

"_**Shadow Punch**_!" Banetta throws a punch at the J-Beast Megazord. The J-Beast Megazord avoids Banetta's fist and grabs Banetta's left arm with one of its Suicune arms. "You really shouldn't have picked a fight with this Megazord. _**Blaze Kick**_!"

Without releasing Banetta's fist, the J-Beast Megazord uses its Entei Leg to land a few flaming kicks at Banetta's right side. The fury of attack is so strong that Banetta's right arm and leg were quickly broken from trying to block the Blaze Kicks.

"Now this is what I call a fair fight," said Emma.

Banetta prepares to unleash a Shadow Ball at the J-Beast Megazord, but the J-Beast Megazord quickly steps in front of Banetta and smacks Banetta's left arm, causing the Shadow Ball to fly upwards. "Not going to happen, Banetta! I can anticipate your every move! _**Aurora Tempest**_!"

The J-Beast Megazord pounds Banetta with a barrage of Aurora-infused punches at Banetta. The attack is so brutal that Banetta suddenly shrinks back to his original size.

As Banetta hits the ground, Emma quickly ejects out of the J-Beast Megazord and lands near Banetta, with her Lunar Fan opened as she puts the blades of the fan near Banetta's neck.

"Ahhhh! Have mercy on me!" Banetta screamed. "I'll even return every thing I took from you!"

Banetta quickly puts Emma's wallet and Pokétch on the floor as Emma glares at Banetta, with her fan blades ready to decapitate the Banette humanoid. "You are asking me for mercy? Give me one good reason why I should let you live?"

"Even though I work for ZeroMew, I don't really care about his ambitions," said Banetta as he could feel Emma's weapon touching his neck, threatening to cut his head off. "All I want to do is live free and play pranks on people! I'll even tell you his plan. I hear that he has something planned in Eterna Forest."

Emma remains cautious. "How can I trust that you aren't lying?"

Banetta could feel the Lunar Fan's blade pressed on his neck, ready to cut his head off. "If ZeroMew finds out that I told you his plans, he'll vaporize me!"

"So, do you regret everything you've done to everyone, including my brother and me?"

Banetta furiously nods. "Yes, yes! I'm terribly sorry for all the trouble I have caused," Banetta apologized.

Emma looks at Banetta. He is badly beaten with his right arm and right leg broken earlier. "Alright, Ban, since I've already broken your arm and leg, consider that payment for the _'inconvenience'_ you have caused to us. But this is the only mercy you'll get from me. If I ever see you again..."

Banetta breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank you. You won't hear from me, ever!"

Emma collects her belongings and turns her back towards Banetta as she walks away. With her back turned, Banetta creates a Shadow Ball in his left hand, ready to strike Emma from behind. Banetta grins as he slowly walks towards Emma. "You're too naïve, Black Ranger. You've exposed yourself by turning your back on me."

Instead of turning around to look at her enemy, Emma simply laughs. "Speak for yourself. I can sense that your back is exposed to the other six Poké Rangers."

"You lie," said Banetta as he turns around to see David, Julia, Claire, Riku, Naomi and Dice standing a short distance away from him. David has his Battlizer activated as he holds the Blaze Buster and Rapidash Cannon, as Julia holds David's Blazing Spears, Claire wielding a pair of Heat Blasters, Dice holding the pair of Drum Stick Swords, Riku dual-wielding the Torch Sword and Overtech Flame Sword and Naomi with the Fire Saber and Flame Fender Sword.

Banetta looks back at the Emma. "Have mercy on me, Black Ranger?"

The Black Ranger jumps over to the group and receives the Rapidash Horn Sabre and Luxrod from David. Emma looks at Banetta as she holds a sword in each of her hands. "Sorry, but you blew the only chance I gave you..."

The first move is made by Dice as he runs towards Banetta. "Believe me when I tell you that I will take extreme pleasure in using you for my very own drum solo," he said.

Dice swings the Drum Stick Swords at Banetta, swinging the Drum Stick Swords in the shape of an X. "_**X-Scissor**_!" Dice unleashes a purple and black cross-shaped projectile at Banetta. The attack hits Banetta and slams him into a tree.

"Smashing," said Dice.

Next, Riku jumps towards Banetta as he swings the Torch and Overtech Flame Swords at Banetta. "This is for what you did to me earlier!"

Naomi strikes Banetta with the Fire Saber and Flame Fender Sword. "You may have accepted your own strength and weakness, but the fact that you are unaware of our strengths and weaknesses is the reason why you can never beat us!"

The continuous attacks pin Banetta to the tree, preventing him from defending himself from the next attack.

"I've always wanted to try this attack: _**Fire Spin Dance**_!" Julia spins the Blazing Spears in her hands, with the spin of each spear creating a ring of fire from the friction in the air. Julia swings the spinning spears at Banetta, engulfing him and the tree in flames.

Claire aims the Heat Blasters at the burning Banetta. "If you think that's hot, try this!"

Claire pulls the triggers of the Heat Blasters, unleashing a barrage of flaming bullets that hits Banetta, punishing him even more. Claire stops firing the blasters as she spins the guns in her hands and follows up by swiftly fusing the two blasters, forming a single red rifle and aiming the rifle at Banetta. "_**Flareon Fury**_!"

Claire fires the Flareon Battle Rifle, releasing the flaming spirit of a Flareon that hits Banetta, causing a huge explosion that sends the Banette monster flying into the air.

"I'm really starting to like this weapon," said Claire.

"There's still more where that came from!" David plants the Rapidash Cannon onto the ground, with the cannon being aimed downwards.

"_**Spatial Missile Barrage**_!" The back of the Rapidash Cannon opens up, revealing a rocket launcher that unleashes a barrage of flaming missiles that almost obliterates Banetta.

David looks at Emma. "Alright, the final blow is yours, Emma!"

Emma nods as she focuses her Aura. The Luxrod begins to discharge black electricity while the Rapidash Horn Sabre is covered in black flames.

"You've messed with the wrong group of Poké Rangers, S.T. Banetta. _**Dark Blazing Thunder**_!"

Emma throws both the Luxrod and Rapidash Horn Sabre at Banetta. The Horn Sabre pierces through Banetta's torso while the Luxrod hits Banetta straight in the head. The combination of the black electricity and flames creates a huge explosion that sends Banetta crashing to the ground. As the smoke clears, Emma pulls out her black notebook and rips out the page that contains her revenge list and tosses it towards Banetta's burning corpse. "Oh yeah, before I forget, here's your _receipt_, Ban."

The receipt is quickly burned in the flames as the other Rangers watched.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side, Emma," said Dice.

* * *

The seven Rangers are inside Claire's Lab on the S.S. SeaBlade as Claire looks at a satellite image of the Sinnoh Region.

"The satellite has picked up a small spike of LZ energy signature coming from Eterna Forest," said Claire. "Judging from the readings, it's definitely not ZeroMew. The output of LZ energy is quite small compared to ZeroMew's strength during our previous battle."

"ZeroMew must be sending his two subordinates to Eterna Forest if he doesn't want to risk exposure," said Julia.

"Do you think it's possible that it could be a trap for us?" asked David.

"Banetta may be a coward, but when I was sensing his Aura during the interrogation, he wasn't lying about that," Emma said. "Still, it is possible that ZeroMew is setting up a trap for us by giving us that info."

"Yeah, it was a bit too easy for you to get such an important piece of info off the enemy, Emma," said Riku. "If Shine is still somewhere within ZeroMew, then we know that he is the type to keep all of his cards close to his chest."

Claire looks Naomi. "Naomi, do you think it's possible that there's a rip in the dimension causing this minute reading of LZ energy?"

"It's possible," said Naomi. "Being locked away in the Lost Zone for a very long time enabled ZeroMew to study the secrets of the Lost Zone and utilize the energy that was supposed to keep him sealed away before you freed him, Claire. And ZeroMew is planning a purge, so I'm guessing that he intends to use the Lost Zone to obliterate every living being in this dimension so that he can create his so-called _'perfect'_ world and a small rip between dimensions is the prefect opportunity for him to do that."

Dice grins. "So, what are we waiting for? If it's a trap, we'll just spring it. If it isn't, it's a good way to thwart ZeroMew's plan."

Everyone look at the leader of the team, the Yellow Raichu Ranger.

Julia looks at the map of Sinnoh. "Claire, tell Kyle to set a course for Sinnoh."

**[End of 33]**

* * *

_**David**__: "Next time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..."_

**Claire:** "Our journey is almost at an end."

**Julia:** "What is this malefic aura I'm sensing?"

**Claire:** "Riku, Emma, if we don't contact you within the next ten minutes, blow the whole place to hell!"

**?:** "Welcome to my world, Poké Rangers."

* * *

**[Post-Fanfic Segment - Poké Ranger Report: Poké Rangers: Cosmo Force]**

Naomi and Riku are sitting inside Claire's Lab. Riku begins the report. "On this chapter's Poké Ranger Report, we look almost 30 Centuries into the future, at a time where galactic peace is maintained through an inter-galactic police organization known as Cosmo Force."

Naomi nods as she continues. "Then, a group of beings known as Oblivings appeared out of nowhere, intending to drag the entire Galaxy into oblivion. Five Cadets of Cosmo Force were able to become **Poké Rangers: Cosmo Force** to travel the galaxy and fight off the Obliving threat while doing peacekeeping duties at the same time."

"This futuristic Ranger team has an Infernape-human hybrid, a Ditto-human hybrid, a Mightyena/Arbok-human hybrid, a human-turned-Grovyle and a silver-haired cyborg who answer to a Pidgeot alien who becomes the Sixth Ranger, since they are on his spaceship, which can turn into a Megazord if necessary," said Riku. "Then, there is also a Seventh Ranger who won't be making his appearance for a while."

"Still, I wonder if we'll ever meet them if some kind of rip in the time-space continuum happens," said Naomi. "Anyway, don't forget to review this chapter!"

In the background, David, Claire, Julia, Emma and Dice were wearing the Cosmo Force Cadet uniforms as they clenched their gloved fists.

"**Cosmosis**!"

Suddenly, Storm appeared in front of the camera, blocking the group shot. "Pika?"


	34. Poké Rangers Lost Zone: The Video Game

**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years_

_With approval from Blaze Productions_

Disclaimers: Pokémon and related properties belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
Power Rangers Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM and related properties belong to Saban, Disney, BVS and etc.  
Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

_**A/N: **__Despite the unintended one-month break from this series, this chapter has been a nightmare for me. Initially, I wrote an extensive crazy race from Nacrene City to Nimbasa City involving massive casualties (mostly BlackChops) along the way, but I tossed that one out because I didn't like it. So, I decided to come up with something else instead. Enjoy..._

* * *

_**Emma:**__ "Here's a gist on what happened on __**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**_..._"_

While the Rangers were at Cinnabar Island, one of ZeroMew's minions was sent to pester the Rangers. Meanwhile, ZeroMew sends Ciel and SableTomb to initiate his plan in Eterna Forest...

* * *

**[34. Poké Rangers: Lost Zone: The Video Game]**

As the SeaBlade reaches the waters of the Sinnoh Region, the Z-Jet Mk. II takes off from the SeaBlade's deck with Sarah flying the jet with the seven Poké Rangers inside as Claire and Naomi explain some new equipment.

"Since we have no idea what we're dealing with, we took the time to build a few new toys for us to use when the time is right," Naomi explains as she picks up a small scope. "This thing is an advanced scope I built after looking at the plans for both the Silph and Devon Scopes. Not only can it detect invisible life-forms and Ghost-type Pokémon, it also works like _**Foresight**_, giving ghosts a temporary physical form that enables them to receive damage."

Claire picks up a coil of strings and gives it to Julia. "I developed these special Aura Strings which allows the user to use their Aura to create a web that can detect enemy movement and fire Aura Spheres at the enemy. It should be helpful in finding your enemy's weakness during a fight."

"What's next? A rocket-powered skateboard?" asked Julia.

"I've already built one of those," said Claire as she takes out her Morpher. "Still, I had more weapons for you in mind, but I lack the material I need to make all of them. In fact, your weapons are unique because the material I used came from a meteorite I found. I call this new extraterrestrial metal '**Raichurium**' due to the metal's color reminding me of a Raichu."

Claire sighs. "Unfortunately, it will be centuries before I can even have all of your weapons built, Julia. Since this metal comes from outer-space and it would require a long-term space expedition before we could even find the source of this stuff. And since I don't have the time to do that, I'll probably send Iron Flygon into space to do the searching for me once we're done with ZeroMew."

"By then, it would be pointless for me to have new weapons," Julia mumbled as she looks at her weapons in the nearby weapons shelf: the **Storm Gauntlets**, **Storm Boomerang** and **Thunder Hammer**. "What is it that makes it unique that you had to give them to me?"

"Well, the material is quite unique because it can be refined into an explosive," Sarah explains. "The problem is that we discovered that when it is used as a component for a missile, the heat from the explosion would be enough to incinerate the entire Earth's surface ten times over."

Julia slowly takes a few steps away from the display case before sending a furious glare at Claire. "You made weapons of mass destruction for me? What if my weapons break or explode?"

"Our Ranger suits should protect us from the explosion, so we should be fine," said Claire. "Besides, the bigger issue right now is Ciel and SableTomb, ZeroMew's two loyal subordinates."

Naomi presses a few buttons on the keyboard, revealing some data stored inside **AMU's** database. "According to **AMU's **research on the ancient texts, Ciel is believed to be ZeroMew's second-in-command while SableTomb acts as the muscle of the group. And there is one more that is still sealed. He is believed to be ZeroMew's strategist. That reason alone is why his Sarcophagus is hidden away and heavily guarded."

Claire sighs. "Our journey is almost at an end. If ZeroMew is here, we can stop his plans, free my brother and save the world."

David nods. "But the past few months has been fun with you guys. We get to do things that the average person would never get the chance to do. Like me travelling back in time to help the other Red Rangers and then we were helped by another group of Rangers."

"Being with you guys, I was able to avenge my sister's death. I could have simply left the team, but I decided not to," said Dice. "I cherish the time we spend together, fighting ZeroMew's goons, those two Cyborgs and BoneShaman."

"Yeah, it's been fun," said Riku. "We got to go many places as well, like going to various places like underwater, inside a volcano, inside the Whirl Island Caves, inside a monster's stomach, inside our dreams..."

David looks up. "Wait, since when did we have adventures in our dreams?"

"Oh wait, you weren't there, David," said Emma. "And I doubt the others would want to remember that awful experience, especially Dice."

Riku looks at his teammates "It's been an adventure, but even when it ends, we'll still be friends, no matter what happens."

"Amen to that, Riku," said Julia. "Let's start writing the final chapter of this adventure."

The monitor beeps as Claire checks the screen. "Alright, looks like we have the exact position of the distortion."

The screen reveals the exact location of the distortion releasing energy from the Lost Zone: Eterna Mansion.

* * *

**Claire:**_ "A Mew was banished from this world by Arceus hundreds of years ago, until he was set free six months ago. The only ones who can protect the world from him are..."_

The Seven Rangers activate their Morphers.

"**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**"

Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Black, Indigo and White Poké Rangers are fully morphed.

_**Alright let's go, it's time to turn it on,**_

The Red Ranger rides the Rapidash Rider, as the screen changes to David in his civilian clothes holding his Blazing Spears.

_**We set the record straight, we're gonna come through to right the wrong,  
(Yeah!) **_

The Yellow Ranger rides the Storm Rider Cycle, as the screen transitions to Julia in her civilian clothes wearing her Storm Gauntlets as she winks at the camera.

_**Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong,**_

The Blue Ranger rides on Iron Flygon as it flies through the sky, as the screen switches over to an unmorphed Claire holding her Emperor Claws.

_**We got it going on,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!)**_

The Green Ranger drives the Empoleon Humvee, as the screen changes to an unmorphed Dice holding his Leaf Sabers.

_**We won't let down, cause we're gonna set the pace.**_

The Indigo Ranger flies the Z-Jet Mk. II as it does a barrel roll in the sky, switching over to Riku in his civilian clothes holding his Psycho Bazooka as he fires a shot at the camera.

_**We're always on the case, putting that Mew in his place,  
(Yeah!) **_

The Black Ranger drives the DoomCruiser, switching over to Emma in her civilian clothes as she kisses her Umbreon helmet while holding her Lunar Fan.

_**Bad guys keep messing with their every move,**_

The White Ranger stands on top of the S.S SeaBlade, switching over to Naomi in her civilian clothes as she rests her Ruby Dragon Staff on her shoulder.

_**Poké Rangers never lose, always gonna show us through!**_

Kyle, Alexis and Sarah are on the deck of the SeaBlade as Storm suddenly jumps onto Alexis's head.

_**Stop these rangers,  
Here there's no need to fret, **_

ZeroMew's four Generals prepare for battle on top of Spear Pillar.

_**We're the ones that will make a way,  
Here to make change,**_

ZeroMew stands in the middle of the Mystri Stage in the Sinjoh Ruins.

_**When there's trouble we don't quit,  
Come together to save the day,**_

Two pairs of eyes glow in the darkness behind ZeroMew.

_**Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!**_

The Red Volcanic Rider Ranger swings his Blaze Buster broadsword, creating a burning vortex that sends the opposing BlackChops flying into the sky.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Yellow Ranger jumps into the burning vortex with her Storm Boomerang and swings at the BlackChops, striking them down.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Lost Zone, E-ner-gize!) (Yeah!)**_

The Blue Ranger jumps upwards to the sky before performing a downward spin, swinging her Emperor Claws at the BlackChops below her, striking them down.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Blue Ranger lands on the ground when a BlackChop tries to attack Claire from behind. Suddenly, the Green Ranger lands behind Claire and he quickly cuts down the BlackChop with his Leaf Sabers.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
(Go, go, go, go, yeah!)**_

The Black Ranger jumps over a group of BlackChops before sending them flying upwards with a powerful black tornado from her Lunar Fan.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The Indigo Ranger fires a barrage of energy missiles from his Psycho Bazooka at the flying BlackChops.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone! **_

_**(Short Instrumental Solo)**_

The K-Bird and S-Dragon Megazords pose next to each other.

The J-Beast and H-Weather Megazords pose next to each other

The LZ Arceus UltraZord stands in the middle of the battlefield.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)  
Here Come The Poké Rangers, (Yeah!)**_

The seven Poké Rangers pose in front of the camera.

_**Here Come The Poké Rangers,  
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone!**_

* * *

The Z-Jet MK. II lands near the Eterna Mansion as the seven Poké Rangers exit the jet and walk towards the mansion. Though it looks normal on the outside, Julia senses a dark presence coming from within the building that somehow sends chills down her spine.

"What is this malefic aura I'm sensing?" said Julia. "It's like something I've never felt before."

Emma looks at Julia. "You can feel it too? We should be prepared for anything. Whoever's inside must be pretty powerful to give off such aura."

Dice looks at Claire. "Have you ever been inside the mansion before?"

"I came here once when I was younger, though this time the vibe is a bit more evil," Claire replied.

The Rangers pass through the front gate of the compound and notice that the front doors into the mansion are open.

"Keep your guard up. They may already know we're here and waiting for us," said Riku

"I agree. If we go in, we go in together and stick together," said Naomi.

Suddenly, a strange creature appears in at the entrance into the mansion. He is a humanoid with the features of a Porygon-Z wearing a dark red and blue bodysuit.

The Porygon-Z humanoid bows to the Rangers. "Greetings, I have been expecting you, Poké Rangers."

David pulls out one of his Blazing Spears. "Who are you?"

The Porygon-Z humanoid walks into the mansion. "My name is Viragon-Z. The _'Z'_ stands for Zee. Please, come on in and make yourselves at home. Of course, if you wish to fight me, please step inside the mansion."

Claire sends a cautious look at her teammates. However, David didn't get the message and steps into the mansion, ready to attack Viragon-Z.

"Looks like you're my first guest, Red Ranger."

Before David could react, a hole appears in the floor underneath Viragon-Z and the Porygon-Z creature quickly pulls David with him into the hole.

"David!"

Julia and Claire quickly grab David's legs just as he is pulled into the hole. However, as the Yellow and Blue Rangers try to pull David out of the hole, Viragon-Z emerges from the hole. "Please, come along. It would be rude of me not to invite you along for the ride!"

Viragon-Z quickly pulls Julia and Claire into the hole. As the hole slowly closes up, Claire quickly yells out a message. "Riku, Emma, if we don't contact you within the next ten minutes, blow the whole place to hell!"

The hole disappears as the floor returns to normal, leaving Naomi, Riku, Dice and Emma waiting at the mansion entrance.

* * *

In the darkness, Claire and Julia arrive at the bottom of the hole. They find themselves at the entrance of a forest with a large bridge in the distance. Claire looks at the environment around her. "I recognize this place. We're near the Skyarrow Bridge in the Unova Region."

"Not bad, Claire Springfield, but I'm sure that you are aware that this isn't the real Unova Region." Viragon appears in front of the two Poké Rangers. "Welcome to my world, Poké Rangers."

"So, where exactly are we?" asked Julia. "Are we still inside the Eterna Mansion?"

"Yes. But if you want to leave, you're going to have to play a game with me. If you beat me at my game, I am more than happy to let you go. But if you refuse, well, you're going to be trapped here for a very long time."

Claire looks at Julia. "What do you think, Team Leader?"

"I don't think we need to play by his rules," said Julia as she and Claire take out their Morphers. "**Lost Zone, Energize**!"

Julia and Claire activate their Morphers wearing their Ranger Suits.

Viragon calmly raises his left hand. "Before you attack me, look around. Have you noticed that someone is missing?"

Claire and Julia quickly realize the Red Ranger is missing. "What did you do to David?" Claire asked.

Viragon remains calm as he sits on a chair. "I figured this would happen, so I got myself an insurance policy in the form of the Red Ranger. He's my prisoner and if you try to kill me, you'll never be able to save him. If you really want him back, you're going to have to play my game."

* * *

Meanwhile, David finds himself inside a room. _'What the hell just happened? One moment I was attacking that Porygon guy, and the next, he pulls me into this hole and I end up trapped in this room.'_

'_I'd better check to see if I have my Morpher, just in case I get into a bind.'_ David checks his pocket to see that he still has his PokéGear Morpher on him. _'That's a relief.' _

'_Still, I just seem to get this feeling of déjà vu. Hopefully it's just a small side-effect from that time with that Xato-One creature like Claire told me.'_

Suddenly, a door behind David burst open with a group of BlackChops with decaying bodies ready to pounce on the Red Ranger. With one swing from his Blazing Spears, the BlackChop zombies quickly sent flying away as their decomposed bodies hit the floor, instantly turning into sand.

"Seriously, zombies? I don't really remember the last time someone used zombies to fight us."

* * *

"So, you want us to beat you at video games just so that we can save David?" Claire cracks her knuckles. "Alright, let's do it."

"You misunderstand me, Miss Springfield," said Viragon. "I want the Yellow Ranger to be my opponent."

"Excuse me?"

Viragon shakes his head. "It's Lord ZeroMew's orders. He wants me to bring you to him alive, Miss Springfield. If the Yellow Ranger wins, I will free the Red Ranger, but if she loses, I'm afraid that you'll be joining the Red Ranger."

"Who do you think you are, making such crazy demands?" asked Julia.

Claire remains calm. "Do it, Julia. I know it's easier to abandon him, but we really need David with us for the battles to come."

Julia groans. "Talk about putting pressure on me, since I'm the leader with the lives of two Poké Rangers in my hands. So, what's the game are we going to play?"

A large HD TV connected to a Wii suddenly appears in front of Julia and Viragon.

"I love to play games on a retro console like this," Viragon explains. "Since you're my guest, you have a choice between Piebola, Limbsoval or Baseball."

Julia takes a Wiimote. "I'll pick Baseball. It has a good practice for me before I swing my Thunder Hammer once I beat you at your game."

"Alright, let's play ball," said Viragon as he picks up his Wiimote.

Suddenly, the virtual environment changes into the baseball field inside Nimbasa's Big Stadium surrounding the TV and the Wii.

"The rules are pretty much the same as regular baseball. Whichever team that scores the most runs at the end of the ninth inning wins. However, if a team is eleven runs behind, they will automatically lose. So keep that in mind."

"I'm familiar with this game," said Julia. "Can we begin?"

"Wait. Just before I forget," Viragon snaps his fingers and inside the game, the blue team transforms into duplicates of Viragon while the yellow team transforms into duplicates of the Yellow Lost Zone Ranger, with the Yellow Rangers wearing baseball uniforms over their Ranger suits. "That should make it easier to differentiate between our teams. **Viragon's Best** vs. the **Yellow Rangers**. I hope you are fine with my modifications..."

The flags of both teams are prominently displayed in the stadium; with the Raichu flag representing Julia's team while the Porygon flag being Viragon's. Julia looks at her Yellow Rangers' baseball uniform, which looks almost similar to the Electabuzz's team uniform. _'I feel like a traitor with these colors. But then again, I do go for the Inter Saffron instead of my hometown when it comes to the PSL so that's nothing new.'_

Julia looks at her opponent and nods. "I'm alright with it."

"Good. Since you're the guest, which do you pick? Offense or defense?"

"Offense," said Julia as she grips the Wiimote with both hands. "The Yellow Rangers will bat first. Let's play ball!"

In the game, Viragon's Best players take the field as one Yellow Ranger steps up to the plate. The Viragon pitcher makes the first pitch as he throws the ball.

But before the ball even leaves the pitcher's hands, Julia swings the bat, catching everyone by surprise. The ball instantly lands in the catcher's mitt.

"_**Strike One**__!"_

Claire looks at Julia. "What the hell are you doing, Julia? You swung the bat too early!"

Julia practices her swing. "Well, I did play this game when I was a kid, but it's been a while since I last played it."

"What do you mean? How did you stop playing Video Games?" asked Claire.

"Long story short: One night, my Parents had too much to drink. They borrowed my Wii console and took it to their room. You don't want to know what my mom did with my favorite Wiimote."

Claire simply nods. "Okay, I get the picture."

Julia looks at Viragon. "Come on, I don't have all day."

Viragon makes the second pitch.

This time, as the ball hits the catcher's mitt, Julia swings the bat.

"_**Strike Two**__!"_

"What the hell? This time you swung the bat too late! Are you trying to lose on purpose?"

Julia remains calm as Viragon makes the third pitch and Julia misses her swing.

"_**Strike Three**__!__** You're out**__!" _

Claire grabs Julia by the shoulders. "Julia, I put my trust into you and this is how you repay that trust?"

"Claire, this is only the first inning. You should be cheering for me instead of being pessimistic."

Viragon frowns as he sends a suspicious look at Julia. "If you're trying to make me drop my guard, it won't work. I will not hold back in any game I play and I really don't care what kind of plans you made, Yellow Ranger. Now, continue the game. You're one out."

"Whatever you say, Viragon." Julia picks her second batter among the Yellow Rangers.

* * *

More Zombie Blackchops turn into sand from David's attacks as a frustrated Red Ranger runs through random rooms, trying to find an exit.

"I had it with these Zombie Blackchops. These guys always appear every time I open a door!"

David tries to open the next door but it appears to be locked. "Great, now I have a locked door to deal with. What would Claire do in a situation like this?"

David looks around the room and sees a desk with an old typewriter, some ink ribbons, a lock pick, a shotgun and a small framed picture of a Jirachi with a Staryu on its face.

"Well, it doesn't take a genius to figure this out." David picks up the shotgun and aims it at the door handle. But before David could pull the trigger, the shotgun quickly gets knocked out of his hands as David quickly avoids a large nose that nearly knocks him down.

"What the hell?" David looks up and sees two humanoids, one a Magnezone/Aggron hybrid and the other a Nosepass/Aggron hybrid.

"You have killed me," said the MagneHead.

"You're the one responsible for killing me and my brother!" MagneNose adds.

"We will have our reveng…" Before MagneHead could finish his sentence, David pulls out his Blazing Spears and stabs the Brothers in their stomachs, causing their bodies to hit the floor.

David looks down as the two bodies quickly turn into sand. "Seriously, I don't know who you guys think you are, but I'm sure Claire would have thrown cake at you guys for interrupting her plans if she was here."

* * *

"_**Strike three**__!__** You're out**__!"_

"It's only the first inning and you have two out, Yellow Ranger," said Viragon. "Are you sure you're playing this game seriously?"

The Yellow Ranger looks at Viragon. "Just pitch the ball."

Despite Julia's calm demeanor, Julia's third batter quickly receives two strikes.

Viragon grins. _'Seriously, I was expecting a challenge. This is too easy. The Yellow Ranger was bluffing if she can claim that she can play this game.'_

"You have two outs, two strikes and no fouls," said Viragon. "I'm going to make my next pitch, Yellow Ranger. I hope you have some last words for your friend."

Julia remains calm. "Words aren't needed. Just do it."

In the game, Viragon's pitcher makes the pitch, throwing the ball. The Yellow Ranger's batter swings the bat, this time landing a direct hit on the baseball, sending it flying into the sky.

Under the Raichu helmet, Julia grins. "I just got my groove back."

The ball flies out over the roof of the virtual stadium.

"It's a home run!" exclaimed Claire. "You did it, Julia!"

Viragon glares at Julia. _'Damn it. It took her eight pitches to regain her rhythm in this game? Could she be playing me from the beginning?'_

* * *

David finally enters the next room after breaking down the door.

"What the hell was that about? I just go ambushed by a couple of freaks with a grudge against me. I wonder what I did to them to make them mad at me. Though, they do look familiar to me."

Two figures suddenly appear in front of David; a Marowak Shaman and a humanoid Ninetales wearing metal chest-plate, wrist-guards and leg-guards.

BoneShaman points his shaman staff at David. "Great Ancestors, grant me the power to strike down the Red Ranger!"

"I've been itching for some revenge, Red Ranger!" NineWhips charges towards David, as she tries to slash her claws at Red Ranger.

David evades the claws as BoneShaman swings his staff at his enemy, forcing David to block the blow. David quickly kicks BoneShaman and NineWhips away, putting some distance away from his opponents. "I don't have time for this. **Let's Prime It Up**!"

The Red Charizard Ranger changes into the Red Groudon Ranger. "Playtime is over!"

David grabs BoneShaman by the head and throws the Marowak Shaman at NineWhips.

"_**Earth Divider**_!" The Red Groudon Ranger slams his fists into BoneShaman and NineWhips; the blows powerful enough to turn his two fallen enemies into sand.

* * *

In the next three pitches, Julia continues to hit home runs.

"That's four runs total," said Julia. "I think I'm going along nicely,"

Despite the setback for Viragon, he simply smirks. "Not bad, Yellow Ranger. But it seems that I was also holding back as well."

Viragon's pitcher throws the baseball as the Yellow Ranger swings the bat. The ball flies straight as Julia's bat hits the bottom of the ball, causing it to fly a short distance in the air as one of Viragon's catchers catches the ball.

"_**First inning**__, __**Three Outs**__, __**Change**__!"_

* * *

"I never thought I would see those two again," said David as he enters the next room. "I wonder what's next."

Two cyborgs, one Plusle and the other Minun, appear in the room.

"Look, it's a Poké Ranger," Plusorb said as he pulls out his blaster. "Let's kill him."

"Yes, let's kill him." Minnet takes out his own blaster. "And once we're done, we can watch some TV."

The two cyborgs fire a barrage of energy shots at the Red Ranger as David dodges the blaster shots from the two cyborgs. David quickly ducks behind a desk, using it for cover. David pulls out his Red Cherish Ball. "Alright, you want to play rough? Say hello to my little friend! **Red Volcanic Rider Ranger**!"

David activates his Battlizer, changing into the Red Volcanic Rider Ranger. David summons his Rapidash Cannon and jumps out of his hiding place, pointing his weapon at the Cyborgs. "Eat this!_** Overheat Cannon**_!"

The Rapidash Cannon unleashes a powerful ball of flames that instantly incinerates Plusorb and Minnet.

* * *

In Viragon's game, Viragon's team is now batting as the Yellow Rangers takes to the field.

Viragon points his Wiimote at Julia. "It's my turn to bat," said Viragon. "And I'll declare a home run, with the ball flying into the right bleachers!"

Julia prepares to throw the ball. "Don't act like you've won, Viragon. Not when I'm going to do this to you!"

Julia throws a fastball straight at Viragon's batter, but the batter quickly moves out of the ball's path and swings his bat, hitting the ball at the right bleachers, exactly where Viragon wanted the baseball to go.

"**HOME RUN**!"

Viragon smirks. "You can't win, Yellow Ranger. I know this game inside and out. I've played this game enough times to figure out your next move."

Julia throws the baseball, but Viragon's batter hits the ball, landing another home run.

"It won't be long before I would get ahead," said Viragon.

Julia looks at Claire before looking back at the game. "You certainly like to gloat just for playing a game..."

* * *

David tries to open a door, but unlike the previous doors he passed through, this door is heavily reinforced and locked.

"Looks like I found somewhere I'm not allowed to go, which means that I have to go this way if I need to get out." David tries to tackle his way through the door, but it refused to budge. "If all else fails, do what Claire would do..."

The Red Ranger picks up the Rapidash Cannon and aims it at the door. "I think Claire would call this a _'Masterkey'_..." David fires the cannon, blowing the door off its hinges.

Inside the room is a Jirachi humanoid with a Staryu on his face is sitting at a large computer console. "Impossible, you broke through my defenses!"

The Jirachi humanoid stands up and glares at David. "But I guess this is a good opportunity for me to have my revenge, David Fury!"

"Wait, what the hell did I do to you to deserve this and how did you know my name?" asked David.

The Jirachi humanoid points at himself. "Don't you know who I am? I am Jirayu."

David tries to recall where he has met Jirayu. It didn't take long for him to remember. "Oh yeah, didn't I kick you all the way into the sky?"

Jirayu growls in anger. "You did, but it took me a while to recover from the wounds of that battle. Normally, I would grant wishes and my biggest wish right now is to have my revenge against you, David Fury!"

Jirayu charges towards David. As the Red Ranger is still wearing his Battlizer armor, he calmly pulls out his 6' broad sword, the **Blaze Buster**. "Jirayu, have you ever played Fireball? It's like Baseball, only that you're the fireball."

The Blaze Buster is quickly covered in flames as David swings the sword sideways at Jirayu, setting the Jirachi humanoid on fire while sending him flying through the large computer console and the wall behind it...

* * *

Meanwhile, Viragon has already hit his third home run. "As you can see, Yellow Ranger, I've seen how you play and I know your next move. I will win this game."

The Yellow Ranger nods as her pitcher prepares to throw the ball at Viragon's batter.

Viragon is calm as he watches the Yellow Ranger's moves. _'According to my own research, when it comes to baseball, the average Pokémon Trainer would throw fastballs without thinking due to their arms used to throwing a Poké Ball for Pokémon Battles. If they were to make a different form of throw, it would be easily noticeable as it will take them a while to get used to throwing the ball differently. According to our intel, the Yellow Ranger is a Pokémon Trainer, so I'm sure she can only throw fastballs because her body is used to it. This game will be mine!'_

The Yellow Ranger's pitcher throws the ball. As Viragon's batter swings, the ball unexpectedly curves, catching Viragon off guard. "What?"

The bat hits the baseball, only for the ball to bounce on the ground. The Yellow Ranger's pitcher gets the ball and throws it to first, where the Yellow Ranger's catcher catches the ball.

"**OUT**!"

Viragon is shaken. "It can't be...it must have been a fluke."

Suddenly, Jirayu crashes through a wall into the virtual stadium, with his burning body crashing into the game console, prematurely ending the game. David enters the room through the hole in the wall.

"No! My game console is ruined!"

Claire sees David entering the virtual arena. "Well, that game is rather moot now, since David is no longer your prisoner."

Viragon quickly drops to his knees, begging for mercy. "Please, have mercy on me. Your friend has been returned to you, right? Then, there's no reason for you to have anything to do with me, right?

David looks around to find himself inside the virtual stadium surrounding the group. "Am I late for the party or something?"

"Actually, you're just in time for the punch-line, David." Julia looks at the begging Porygon-Z humanoid. "Speaking of punch-lines, Viragon, since you love playing games, let's play a guessing game." Julia cracks her knuckles. "Which hand am I going to hit you with?"

Viragon knows his impending doom is inevitable, now that he is surrounded by three Poké Rangers. "Alright, you're going to hit me with your right hand."

Julia shakes her head. "Wrong. Try again."

"Your left hand?" asked Viragon.

"Nope," said the Yellow Ranger.

"That means that you're going to beat the crap out of me with both hands, correct?"

Julia summons out her **Thunder Hammer**. "Three strikes and you're out, Viragon. The correct answer is that I'm not going to use my hands to finish the job. Remember when I said that the reason why I chose baseball was because I needed some practice for me to use my Thunder Hammer? Let's just say that I've practice enough with it so that I can hit you…with a Home Run!"

Julia swings the Thunder Hammer at Viragon as the Porygon-Z humanoid screams...

* * *

Outside the mansion, Naomi looks at her Pokétch. "It's been 10 minutes."

"I guess we'll have to blow this place up" said Emma. "That's quite a pity, considering that Eterna Mansion still has some undiscovered secrets."

"But dealing with the small rip in reality between here and the Lost Zone is our top priority. ZeroMew cannot be allowed to exploit an opportunity to destroy this world," Riku said.

"What are we waiting for?" Dice takes out his Morpher. "Can't we just blow this place from the outside?"

"We could demolish the place, but it won't fix the distortion," Riku explains. "We have to find the distortion first before we can fix it."

Naomi looks at her Morpher as it tracks the dimensional distortion within the mansion. "Alright, let's go. Hopefully along the way, we'll meet up with Claire and the others before we fix the distortion."

"Wait. We don't know what else is in there," said Emma. "I know it sounds cruel, but once we go in, if we split up and something happens to one of us, you have to assume that you will be on your own."

"Emma...what are you trying to say?" asked Dice.

"We can't afford to get ourselves killed while protecting someone else. If any of us are attacked alone, the best thing you can do is to focus our energy on any enemy we encounter. If we split up, it's every Poké Ranger from themselves."

Naomi, Dice and Riku understood the meaning in Emma's words. Dice looks at Emma. "Alright Emma, but promise me that you would go on a date with me after this, deal?"

Emma nods. "Deal, but it's your treat."

"No problem," said Dice "In fact, drinks will be on me if all of us get through this."

Naomi looks at the opened doors. "Alright, are you guys ready to take a step into the unknown?"

**[End of 34]**

* * *

_**Emma**__: "Next time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..."_

**Jirayu: **"You don't understand. This whole thing is a trap!"

**SableTomb: **"Once you enter my dark void, your very existence will be scattered into the Lost Zone..."

**Riku: **"This guy...it's like his soul is pure evil!"

**Dice:** "Why won't you die?"

* * *

**[Post-Fanfic Segment - Poké Ranger Report: Other Poké Rangers]**

Inside the S.S. SeaBlade's Recreation Room, Claire, Julia and Emma were wearing maid's uniforms in their respective colors, Blue for Claire, Yellow for Julia and Black for Emma. Claire bows to the camera.

"Welcome back, Master," greeted Claire. "On this chapter's Poké Ranger Report, we're looking at **Other Poké Rangers** we weren't able to get full details on."

Julia nods. "First, we have **Poké Rangers: Ninja Storm**, where three young ninjas, Bruce, Gina and Dylan had a tough time fighting a powerful dark Ninja named Dyodine. Then, there were the stylish **Rara Von Rangers** from Rara Von who had their own problems with Anubis, who happened to be Mariah's father."

"I beg to differ on the term _'stylish'_, because there's also the **Kaku Rangers** in the year 2107," Emma added. "Also, what about the **Syodian Rangers**? Or those **Dimension Warriors**? Plus **Elem**, **Orre** and **Future Force**? And by the way, what exactly happened to **Kanto**'s first Poké Ranger team, anyway?"

Naomi walked up to Emma and Julia wearing her own white maid's uniform. "You two neglected to mention the most important team at this point of time: us, the **Lost Zone Rangers**."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Naomi, it's rather pointless talking about us during the Poké Rangers Report, because this fanfic is about us."

Standing in the corner of the room are Sarah and Claire's friend, Vernetta _'Vee'_ Lee, with Sarah in a green maid's uniform and Vee in red maid's uniform.

"Why do I get the feeling that this report is simply a plug for other Poké Ranger fanfics?" said Vee. "Especially when there is a new series that is on its way."

"Well, it would make more sense if this took place next season, since we're here." Sarah opened a can of Black Persian and drank straight from the can.

Vee looks at the maid's uniform she is wearing. "Remind me to beat the crap out of Luminine later. I hold him responsible for Claire's inspiration." Vee sighed and looked at the reader. "Anyway, don't forget to review this chapter."


	35. Black Hole

**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years_

_With approval from Blaze Productions_

Disclaimers: Pokémon and related properties belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
Power Rangers Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM and related properties belong to Saban, Disney, BVS and etc.  
Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

_**Riku:**__ "Last time on __**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**_..._"_

The Poké Rangers traveled to the Eterna Forest when they learned that ZeroMew has a plan involving a dimensional distortion at the Eterna Mansion. However, as they arrived, the Rangers encountered Viragon, who pulled David, Julia and Claire into the mansion. Separating David from the others, Viragon challenged Julia to a video game. Meanwhile David makes his way through the mansion finding his way back to Julia and Claire, abruptly ending Viragon's challenge.

Outside the mansion, ten minutes has passed since Claire, David and Julia entered the mansion as Emma, Dice, Riku and Naomi waited...

* * *

**[35. Black Hole]**

Emma, Riku, Dice and Naomi are outside the mansion when Emma stops the others from entering.

"Wait. We don't know what else is in there," said Emma. "I know it sounds cruel, but once we go in, if we split up and something happens to one of us, you have to assume that you will be on your own."

"Emma...what are you trying to say?" asked Dice.

"We can't afford to get ourselves killed while protecting someone else. If any of us are attacked alone, the best thing you can do is to focus our energy on any enemy we encounter. If we split up, it's every Poké Ranger from themselves."

Naomi, Dice and Riku understood the meaning in Emma's words. Dice looks at Emma. "Alright Emma, but promise me that you would go on a date with me after this, deal?"

Emma nods. "Deal, but it's your treat."

"No problem," said Dice "In fact, drinks will be on me if all of us get through this."

Naomi looks at the opened doors. "Alright, are you guys ready to take a step into the unknown?"

Dice takes out his Poké Gear Morpher. "Only one way to find out..."

Riku and Emma put on their Shade Morphers as Naomi activates her Pokétch, changing it into her Dragon Gauntlet Morpher.

"**Lost Zone, Energize**!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers are still in the Virtual Stadium as Julia swings her Thunder Hammer at Viragon, sending him flying towards the left field.

"And it's a Home Run!"

Suddenly, Viragon hits an invisible wall, the impact causing a small explosion that creates a large visible hole in the invisible wall.

"Looks like we have just broken the fourth wall," said David. "If you count the first three I destroyed getting here."

"Wait!" Julia walks up to the remains of the Viragon's Wii and TV set and digs up Jirayu from the small rubble.

"Since he's still alive, I think he might be useful to us," said Julia.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other four Poké Rangers have entered the Eterna Mansion as the four Rangers explore a hallway with caution.

"Alright, we've just entered a residence of evil," said Riku. "Keep your guard up."

"At least it's not a house full of the dead," Dice said. "Just thinking about that brings chills down my spine..."

"At least it's not so silent like we're walking up a hill," Naomi quips.

Emma groans. "Keep this up and you guys will be left for dead."

Riku slowly checks behind a door. "Emma, don't you think it's a bit weird that we entered the mansion and the first thing we see is a corridor?"

"Yeah, what happened to the front hall, or the main staircase?" Emma looks at Naomi. "Naomi, use that special scope of yours to scan the surroundings."

Naomi pulls out her modified scope and scans the area. "I'm already ahead of you, Emma."

As Naomi uses her scope to scan her surroundings, the scanner immediately picks up an anomaly as the White Ranger quickly pulls out her Ruby Staff and points it at where the anomaly is. "_**Dragon Pulse**_!"

Naomi's Ruby Staff unleashes a blue energy pulse as it hits an invisible object. The object screams in pain as it reveals itself, a Mr. Mime with a long black ponytail with the tips colored red and black claws instead of white gloves. The creature hits the ground face first before exploding into pieces.

The enemy's appearance quickly catches Dice off guard. "Whoa, where the hell did he come from?"

Suddenly, the surroundings around the Poké Rangers distort as the corridor transforms into a front hall with a large staircase. Riku looks at the surroundings the four Rangers find themselves in the front hall into the Eterna Mansion. "That was some powerful illusion we were trapped in."

"How did you know it was an illusion, Emma?" Dice asks.

"Riku and I have been here once before," Emma explains. "It didn't take long for us to figure that it was an illusion."

Naomi looks at her modified scope. "It's a good thing too. I'm sure if you hadn't realized it, we'd be completely disoriented and if I hadn't made this scope, we never would have found the enemy hiding within his illusion."

_(A/N: Before we forget, the defeated enemy was El Mimoark, a Mr. Mime/Zoroark creature whose specialty is creating a powerful illusion over himself and his victim's surroundings. He's weak enough to be eliminated in one hit.)_

"Moving on," said Emma.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a room deep within the Eterna Mansion, Ciel and SableTomb emerges from a purple dimensional rip.

"The Poké Rangers have arrived, just as Lord ZeroMew has predicted." Ciel closes her eyes as she focuses her psychic powers. "The Rangers have been separated into two groups, but Viragon and El Mimoark have been defeated. Jirayu is still alive, but he's a prisoner."

"What is your plan, Ciel?" asked SableTomb.

"Though it would take me some time to draw the full power of the Lost Zone through this dimensional rip, I have all the time in the world." Ciel looks at her comrade. "SableTomb, how would you like to fight to your heart's content?"

"You're letting me loose against those Poké Rangers without restriction?"

"Not exactly. Of course, the only restriction is that you bring Claire Springfield to me alive. As for everyone else, feel free to use your imagination."

Hearing the words from Ciel's mouth, SableTomb could not contain his excitement. "Of course. I can finally unleash five centuries worth of rage upon this world!"

Ciel frowns. "If Claire Springfield were to die during your rampage, I will personally kill you, take your corpse to ZeroMew so that he can bring you back to life and kill you again. Do not forget that."

SableTomb nods. "I won't forget. All I need to do is start on the group of Rangers without her."

Ciel senses the whereabouts of the Rangers within the Mansion. "You'll find the group near the entrance."

"Excellent." The Odd Keystone embedded on SableTomb's suddenly glows as it releases a Spiritomb. The Spiritomb opens its mouth and swallows SableTomb's entire body and Keystone before swallowing itself into its mouth, removing SableTomb from the current dimension. Suddenly, a large hole appears on the wall behind Ciel.

"You could have used the door to get out of here." Ciel sighs at the destruction left behind. "That's what you get when you combine a Sableye and a Spiritomb infused with Giratina's power: a negative influence on this world."

* * *

Jirayu regains consciousness as he finds himself tied up inside a room. "Man, I felt like I was sent flying into the sky before crashing through a wall..."

"That's exactly what happened to Viragon, Jirayu," David said as he, Claire and Julia enter the room.

"You're wondering why you're still alive?" asked Claire. "Considering that Viragon won't be in any shape to talk to us anytime soon, you're the next best thing."

Julia pulls out her Thunder Hammer. "Though you might end up sharing his fate if you don't talk, so this is your only chance to talk. What is ZeroMew planning with the time-space distortion?"

Jirayu looks at the Poké Rangers. "You don't understand. This whole thing is a trap!"

Julia grabs Jirayu by the neck. "What do you mean this is a trap?"

"Lord ZeroMew figured that you guys would be lured here with the distortion between this world and the Lost Zone. Mistress Ciel arrived here to utilize the power of the distortion to create an alternate dimension with the entry point right at the entrance of the Eterna Mansion."

Claire lands a punch on a wall in anger. Julia looks at her teammate with concern. "What's wrong, Claire?"

"The moment we stepped into the mansion, we're no longer in our dimension," said Claire. "Pardon the bad rap, but I'm ultimately blaming you for this mess, David."

"What do you mean?" asked David.

"When we passed through the mansion's front entrance, there must have been a portal that brought us into another dimension. Ciel must have used her powers to make the new dimension look like the inside of the Eterna Mansion," Claire explains as she looks at Jirayu.

"That probably explains why I was having trouble trying to find a way out of this place," said David. "But is it even possible to create an alternate dimension within a mansion?"

Julia rubs her chin. "I heard that the G-Force Rangers had a base called a Time Hole somewhere below Mt. Hielo in Verger and somehow it wasn't affected by the volcanic activity. From what Duo told me, though it was never seen from the outside, I believe that it could be in another dimension with links to this world, so we can't rule out that possibility."

Claire is about to opens her PokéGear when David said, "Wait? If we're in another dimension, how are you going to contact Dice back in our dimension?"

"Our Morphers are linked to the Lost Zone," Claire explains. "If this dimension is created from the Lost Zone, we shouldn't have a problem contacting each other..." Claire presses the button to contact Dice.

* * *

Dice answers the call. "Dice's Poké Gear, this is Dice."

_Claire: "Hey, I know it's been more than 10 minutes, but did you guys step into the mansion?"_

"Yeah, what's the problem?" asked Dice.

_Claire: "Well, I don't mean to alarm you, but I don't think we're in Sinnoh anymore."_

Emma quickly takes Dice's Poké Gear off him. "What are you talking about? We only just entered the mansion. How can we no longer be in Sinnoh anymore?"

_Claire: "The moment we walked through the doors into the mansion, we entered a different dimension created by Ciel."_

Naomi crossed her arms. "That means that Mr. Mime freak we just defeated was a distraction. His illusion was not to make disorient us when we enter the place. He was using the illusion to hide the portal that brought us into this place."

"We've just walked into a trap." Dice speaks into his Poké Gear. "What's the plan now, Claire? We can't fix the distortion without trapping ourselves in here."

* * *

"Well, we can do one of two things," said Claire. "We can find our own way out of this dimension or we kill the one who created this dimension and hope we won't stay around when once the whole place begins to implode when we kill her."

"Wait, what would make you so sure that this dimension would implode?"

Claire looks at David. "It happened once with Katie and the SDI Rangers. They barely made it out of another dimension when it imploded and they had ATVs to get the hell out of there. What do we have?"

"Motorcycle," said Julia.

"Rapidash Rider," David adds.

"Rocket-powered skateboard." Claire speaks into her PokéGear. "Well, trying to kill Ciel and getting to the nearest exit before this dimension collapses on itself is going to be difficult, but we need to regroup before we can do anything else. David, Julia and I will try to get to you while Dice, you and the others must try to find an exit if possible. Until we find you, stay safe."

Claire hangs up.

* * *

Dice frowns. "You're kidding, right? How can we find a way out when we don't even know where to begin looking?"

Riku looks back at the way the group came. "We could walk back the way we came and hopefully find the exit, but after that illusion we went through, it won't be an easy task. But we could scan for the same time-space distortion that brought us here. If we follow that signal, we'll find the exit."

Naomi takes out her Scope and starts scanning the area. "Good idea. Let's go."

As Riku and Naomi walk on ahead, Dice looks at Emma. "I just realized something. Did Claire specify me as the leader of this group?"

"Well, Claire did say _'you and the others',_ though you're the one with the PokéGear," said Emma as she puts her right hand on a wall. Emma feels a few small indentations on the wall as she looks at it, noticing a small writing etched into the wall that has been partially blocked by her hand.

'_If you can read this, the moment you look behind you,' _Emma slowly moves her hand to read the last words. _'You will die!'_

As the Black Ranger is behind the others, Emma is immediately unnerved by the message.

'_I can't sense any strange aura behind me, and neither does Riku. I can only hope that I'm wrong.'_ Emma slowly looks behind her and sees a small purple ball of energy slowly floating towards the group.

'_It can't be...we should have been able to sense its aura when it moves.'_ Emma notices that the purple aura is beginning to pick up speed. Emma quickly looks in front of her and sees Dice unaware of the danger.

"Dice, watch out!" Emma forcefully pushes Dice away as the purple ball of energy quickly engulfs the Black Ranger.

The momentum sends Dice into a wall as all he could see was a purple flash. As the flash disappears, all that remain is Emma's weapon, a black folding fan.

Riku and Naomi quickly run to check up on Dice. "What just happened?"

"I don't know. First, Emma pushed me away and all I could see was a purple flash."

Dice picks up Emma's Lunar Fan as Riku tries to sense Emma's aura. "It can't be. I can't sense Emma's Aura at all."

Naomi checks her scope. "There was a spike in LZ Energy a second before Emma disappeared, and that energy quickly disappeared as quickly as it appeared."

The Green Ranger looks around. "Emma? Where are you? Emma!"

Suddenly, the small purple aura appears in front of the three Poké Rangers. It slowly expands, revealing a Spiritomb. The Spiritomb opens its mouth, revealing a Sableye inside the Spiritomb's mouth.

"Where is Emma? The answer is quite simple. She has been disintegrated. Every single particle of her existence scattered into the Lost Zone," the Sableye explains.

Naomi recognizes the Sableye within the Spiritomb's mouth. "SableTomb!"

SableTomb spots Naomi. "Ahhh, the traitor who dares to betray Lord ZeroMew. Don't worry. You will be joining your friends pretty soon. Whether it would be one-by-one, quick & painless or slow & torturous," SableTomb laughs. "Once you enter my dark void, your very existence will be scattered into the Lost Zone."

"No, you're lying!" A powerful green aura engulfs Dice as he activates Prime Mode, changing from the Green Sceptile Ranger into the Green Shaymin (Sky Forme) Ranger. Dice summons his Leaf Sabers and moving at high speed, he quickly gets behind SableTomb, catching him by surprise.

"He's fast," SableTomb said to himself.

"I may not be powerful like David or smart like Claire, but I'm the fastest Poké Ranger in the team! Take this, you bastard!" Dice begins a rampage of powerful slashes with his Sabers, hoping to cut SableTomb into pieces as SableTomb quickly tries to retreat by phasing through a wall. "You're not getting away!"

Dice continues to swing his swords as he begins to cut down the wall as though it was made out of paper.

* * *

Meanwhile, Claire, Julia and David are dragging their prisoner down a corridor when they feel a sudden vibration.

"It feels like someone is trying to smash through a wall," David said as he stops walking.

"The others must have gotten into a fight," said Claire. "We have to hurry."

* * *

Dice is slowly catching his breath as he glares at the destruction he caused.

"Did you get the bastard?" asked Riku.

Dice looks around. "I think I hit him, but I don't think killed him."

"SableTomb has his own portable dimension he can escape to and move around undetected," Naomi explained as she uses her scanner to check the area. "If I remember my history, it is the result of a forbidden pact between a Sableye and a Spiritomb. And since he's infused with Demon Blood, he is not to be underestimated."

Dice did not listen as he looks at Emma's Lunar Fan. _'Damn it, Emma! You're the one who said that we shouldn't risk our lives to protect anyone else. You hypocrite.'_

Under his helmet, tears run down Dice's cheeks as Dice drops on his knees as he slams his fist onto the floor. _'Why is it I can never protect the ones close to me? First David, now Emma...'_

"Dice, get a grip of yourself!" Riku quickly grabs Dice by the shoulders. "We have to survive!"

Dice angrily pushes Riku away from him. "Shut up! I never even got the chance to tell her that I love her!"

Suddenly, SableTomb's aura burst out of the floor between Riku and Dice, as the purple ball of aura flies up through the ceiling, leaving behind two holes; one on the floor and one in the ceiling above.

Dice and Riku could barely believe the close call they just had as they see the holes in the floor to ceiling. If Dice hadn't pushed Riku away from him in anger, two more Rangers could have suffered Emma's fate.

"This freak just appeared out of no where," said Riku. "He doesn't leave a trace of where he's going next. The only way to keep up with him is to rely on our eyes."

'_If I hadn't pushed Riku away, the both of us could have been killed,'_ Dice thought. _'Could it be that fate is telling me to continue fighting, even though Emma is gone?'_

Dice quickly regains his confidence. "Riku, Naomi. We have to move. If we stay here, we'll be open targets for SableTomb."

The three Poké Rangers quickly make a run towards the way they came. After running down the hallway, the team reached a T-junction.

Naomi looks at her teammates. "We need to split up. I'll find Claire while you two deal with SableTomb"

Riku pulls out his LZ Blaster and attaches his Psycho Scope on his weapon. "Dice, you're with me. We're going to put this freak down together."

Dice tighten his grip on his Leaf Sabers. "Yeah, let's do it for Emma."

"Wait, before you go, take this." Naomi gives Dice her scope. "You're going to need this to find the exit."

Both Riku and Dice take the right path while Naomi takes the left. After running down the corridor, the Green and Indigo Rangers find themselves in a large main hallway as they see an open door leading out to Eterna Forest.

"It's the portal we came through!" Dice said as he checks the scope. "I know this is the way out we're looking for, but we are not going to run away. Not after what this bastard did to Emma..."

The two Rangers instead run up the stairs to the second floor as a purple ball of aura appears at the portal entrance. "That's interesting. I thought the Rangers would come this way. I guess it goes to show that they're more reckless than I thought.

Better try to catch up with them."

SableTomb phases through the ceiling, only to receive a few blaster shots from Riku's LZ Blaster. SableTomb rolls out of his protective aura ball. "Not bad. It seems that I'm a bit rusty after being sealed away for nearly five centuries."

"Trust me. I'm not done with you yet!" Riku fires more shots from his LZ Blaster.

Despite taking a few shots from the LZ Blaster, SableTomb simply laughs. "Did you really think shooting me with energy from the Lost Zone would harm me?"

Riku simply grins. "So, does that mean that we can physically harm you now?"

Dice suddenly attacks SableTomb from behind as he pierces his Leaf Saber through SableTomb's head from behind, with the saber going through SableTomb's mouth.

"This one is for Emma!"

Suddenly, SableTomb's face suddenly appears on the back of his head, catching Dice by surprise. "What the?"

"Surprised? Have you forgotten that I am part-Ghost?" SableTomb lands a karate chop on Dice's arm, forcing him to release his Leaf Saber. SableTomb follows up with a kick that sends Dice flying backwards.

SableTomb raises his arms as he conjures up a large ball of purple energy. "Playtime is over! **Shadow Ball**!"

SableTomb throws the Shadow Ball at Dice. Before the projectile could hit Dice, Riku stands in the path of the attack and takes the hit for Dice.

"Riku!" Dice runs up to Riku.

"This guy...it's like his soul is pure evil!" Riku collapses from his injuries.

SableTomb is laughing like a maniac. "I can feel the terror you are feeling; fighting an enemy that you can't even kill when he can kill you in an instant. But all good things must come to an end. But that doesn't mean that I can't play a game with you, Green Ranger..."

SableTomb takes out a glowing purple ball and throws it at Riku, sticking the device onto Riku's arm. "My Dimensional Bomb will determine how you or the Purple Ranger will spend the final seconds of your existence. Once that bomb sticks on you, you will never get rid of it before it explodes. Whether you decide to sacrifice yourself or send your friend to the Lost Zone is your decision, but either way, a Poké Ranger will be scattered into the Lost Zone forever!"

The Spiritomb pops out from SableTomb's keystone and swallows SableTomb into his own dimension, removing himself from the current dimension to avoid the explosion.

Dice slowly stands up as he considers his options. _'Alright, Riku has a dimensional bomb and one of us is forced to have that thing stuck on us before it explodes.' _

_**Option A: **__I, the Amazing Dice, will figure out a way to save the both of us._  
_**Option B:**__ Naomi or Claire will find us and they will do something within the few precious seconds we have.  
__**Option C:**__ Life is unfair and one of us has to go to the Lost Zone._

'_I'm not as smart as Claire or Naomi, so Option B would have been the preferred choice. But there is no way they will appear in the nick of time to save us, especially if they are already in a fight against another enemy, so I guess I have to pick the first choice!'_

Dice pulls out his Leaf Saber and swings the blade at the Dimensional Bomb. "Here goes nothing!"

Dice uses the side of his saber to knock the Dimensional Bomb off Riku's hand, but the Dimensional Bomb suddenly sticks itself onto the saber and rolls up onto Dice's arm.

"Aw crap, the bomb is now on me! That bastard wasn't lying!" In Dice's mind, the moment the bomb has stuck itself onto Dice's arm was the moment Dice realized that **Option C** is the only choice left.

Using his other hand, Dice grabs Riku's unconscious body and throws him into another room as Dice tries to run as quickly as he could away from Riku, hoping that at least the blast won't claim a second Poké Ranger. "Sorry, Riku, but it looks like I'll be joining your sister soon."

The dimensional bomb explodes into a huge sphere of energy, devouring everything within the sphere.

* * *

Claire, David and Julia are running down a hall when they feel the vibrations from the explosion.

"I hope that explosion was the others defeating an enemy," said David.

The trio sees Naomi running towards them.

"What's going on?" asked Claire.

"Dice and Riku are engaging an enemy," Naomi explains. "Unfortunately, we lost Emma."

Both David and Julia are shocked by the news.

"No," said Julia. "How could that happen?"

Claire remains calm. "We do not have the luxury to mourn right now. We must help Dice and Riku before anything happens to them," said Claire.

Julia nods as she looks at her tied-up prisoner, Jirayu. "Right. What about Jirayu?"

"Leave him behind," said Claire. "He's of no use to us now."

* * *

SableTomb reappears in the current dimension as the dust from the explosion settles. "Knowing these heroic-types, they would sacrifice themselves for the sake of their friends without thinking. They're so predictable. If everything has gone according to plan, the Green Ranger has been scattered into the Lost Zone while Purple Ranger is somewhere still unconscious and weak."

Suddenly, a Shaymin helmet hits SableTomb in the head. With SableTomb distracted by the hit, a helmet-less Dice swings his Leaf Saber, striking SableTomb's keystone.

"Why won't you die?" Using the remainder of his strength Dice grabs SableTomb and flings him into a broken shelf.

Tears run down Dice's cheeks as he glares at SableTomb. "Riku... I was trying to save you. Why is it that I'm the one who is still alive?"

**[Seconds earlier]**

As Dice tossed Riku away from him in an attempt to keep him away from the explosion, Riku was able to regain consciousness at the last minute and took the bomb off Dice's hand without him noticing.

**[Presently]**

SableTomb slowly stands up, now bleeding from his mouth. "What did you do to me? Why am I feeling pain? Why does it feel as though I am losing control over my own body?"

"It's because you said you're part-ghost that I realized that I have something that can find your weakness." Dice reveals Naomi's modified scope. "While you thought I was dead, I used this to scan your body, enabling me to find your weakness: that keystone on your back."

Blood is seeping out of the cuts on the Odd Keystone on SableTomb's back.

"You're immortal as long as that keystone remains intact." Dice stabs one of his Leaf Sabers into the Keystone, causing more pain to SableTomb as more blood spills out of the keystone.

"How can I be defeated by the likes of you?" SableTomb screamed.

"The one who is truly responsible for your demise isn't me, SableTomb." Dice picks up his helmet and puts it back on. "It was Emma Blight. If she hadn't sacrificed herself to save me, you would have eliminated the both of us in an instant."

Dice is now holding one of his Leaf Sabers in one hand while opening Emma's Lunar Fan with the other. The Leaf Saber begins to emit a green aura while the Lunar Fan emits a black aura. "This one is for Emma and her twin brother, Riku. _**Astral Night Slicer**_!"

Dice swings both the Leaf Saber and Lunar Fan at SableTomb, unleashing two energy slashes at SableTomb. The attack cuts through SableTomb's body and keystone. Dice turns his back to SableTomb. "Go to hell, SableTomb."

SableTomb's keystone explodes as his body hits the floor, with blood spilling out of the corpse. Dice drops to his knees as he powers down out of his Ranger suit, completely exhausted.

Dice could hear clapping. He looks at the direction of the applause to find a Celebi floating near a doorway.

"I see that you have defeated SableTomb. He was such a loyal warrior who will not be forgotten, because he was the first one to be able to single-handedly eliminate two Poké Rangers. But I will surpass his record by killing you and the other Rangers."

"You must be Ciel," said Dice. "Are you here to avenge SableTomb by finishing off what he started?"

Ciel floats towards SableTomb's corpse. "To be honest, I never really liked his bloodlust, so his death is no big loss to me, since I anticipated his defeat."

"Did you know that when we were revived, we received a tiny portion of Demon Blood that originated from a demon who could read minds? Though the blood was slightly diluted with human blood, it was enough for it to flow through our veins, granting us more power than what we used to have 500 years ago."

"So, you can read my mind? Big deal," Dice taunted. "I'm sure we can find some way to beat that."

"I'm part-psychic, so having the ability to read your mind is second nature to me and it spoils the fun. However, after comparing myself and SableTomb, I realized that only I got stronger from the demon blood while nothing changed in SableTomb since his revival. SableTomb didn't gain any benefits from the demon blood because he was merely a walking corpse pumping demon blood through that body of his thanks to that Keystone on his back. I never said a word about it because I knew that I would need more demon blood to become even stronger."

Ciel puts her paw on SableTomb's corpse. The demon blood that was already spilled on the floor suddenly move towards Ciel as her paw absorbs every drop of demon blood from SableTomb's corpse and the floor. Once every drop of demon blood has been absorbed, SableTomb's corpse turns into dust while Ciel suddenly undergoes a transformation as her small Celebi body becomes a much taller humanoid in a turquoise armor with a diamond-like jewel in the center of her chest armor and a dark turquoise helmet covering the top half of Ciel face, revealing only her mouth with long green metallic hair flowing out from under the helmet.

Ciel licks off the demon blood on the hand she used to harvest the blood from SableTomb's corpse. "As I thought, the blood I harvested from SableTomb has made me stronger."

Dice could feel his chest tightening, not from fear, but from the immense power he could feel coming from Ciel's new body.

"I will spare you for now, Green Ranger," said Ciel. "I need you to tell Claire Springfield my offer: if she surrenders to me, I will spare the rest of you and her brother will be freed. If she refuses, I will make all of you wished that you have left SableTomb alive to make it quick and painless. She has one hour to make her decision."

Ciel teleports out of the room as the other four Rangers arrive to find Dice.

"Dice, are you all right?" David asked as he checked on Dice.

Dice nods. "Yeah, I'm good. Though I think I'm still alive so that I can pass a message to Claire from Ciel."

"A message?"

"Yeah, Ciel wants you to surrender to her in one hour and she'll let the rest of us go, though I doubt she would keep her word."

"That was Ciel? She's much taller than when I last saw her," said Naomi.

"She kind of became a vampire and sucked up whatever blood she could from SableTomb," Dice explained. "Trust me, even I barely kept up with her explanation."

Julia looks around the room. "Where's Riku? I can't seem to sense his aura."

Dice frowns. "I'm sorry, but I lost Riku. SableTomb claimed him with a Dimensional Bomb."

"I see." Naomi nods. "Everyone, I think it's time I need to tell you something."

Naomi pulls out her Ruby Staff. "This Staff originally belonged to BoneShaman. It was used to revive both SableTomb and Ciel. But I think I can use this to bring Riku and Emma back from the Lost Zone."

Dice looks up at Naomi. "Wait, are you saying that you can bring them back? Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"If I had said something earlier, SableTomb would be chasing after me instead of you and any chances of you guys returning will be slim to none."

"So, are you going to do some kind of ritual to bring them back?"

"It's not that simple. If Emma and Riku are scattered into fragments into the Lost Zone like SableTomb said, it might take some time before I can bring them back here."

"How long do you need?"

"If I work fast, at least a day," said Naomi.

"That won't give us enough time to bring them back to help us against Ciel in the hour she gave us," said Claire. "But we definitely need them if we are to defeat ZeroMew. Naomi, I'm sorry to say this, but you're going to have to get back to the SeaBlade and do everything you can to bring Emma and Riku back."

"There's no need to apologize," said Naomi. "No one said that being a Ranger has to be easy."

"Naomi, wait." Dice tosses Naomi's modified scope back to her. "I used that to put a lock on the exit portal out of this dimension. You can use that to find your way out and do what needs to be done."

Naomi nods. "Alright, I'll see you guys later."

The White Ranger walks towards the exit while the Red, Yellow, Blue and Green Rangers turn to the opposite direction.

**[End of 35]**

* * *

_**Naomi**__: "Next time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..."_

**Ciel: **"This is my world. Did you really think you can beat me that easily?"

**Dice: **"I made a promise that I wouldn't run away! Not after what happened to Emma and Riku!"

**Claire: **"Ciel is like a Skitty playing with its food before eating it."

**?:** "Ciel isn't the only one who has this terrifying ability..."

* * *

**[Post-Fanfic Segment - Poké Rangers Aura Drive First Look]**

_Sarah: "Aura: It is a form of spiritual energy in every living being. There are two clans that specialize in Aura:"_

_One clan specializes in using Aura to protect: __**The White Sun Clan**__._

A purple-haired woman with two ponytails in her hair is on a hill practicing her moves as the sun rises, shining on her red and black martial arts uniform.

_The other clan specializes in using Aura for power: __**The Red Moon Clan**__._

A man wearing a black leather suit is sitting under the night sky looking up at the red moon above him.

_Sarah: "Almost 500 years ago, the two Clans assisted Arceus in sealing ZeroMew into the Lost Zone."_

Two groups of humans were standing behind Arceus as ZeroMew was banished into the Lost Zone.

_Sarah: "The result was a strong friendship between the two clans, knowing that by working together, they can achieve anything._ _However, over time, that friendship decayed. Choosing the ambition of their clan over the sake of the world, members of the Red Moon clan attempted to free ZeroMew from his prison."_

The two groups of humans and Pokémon from the two clans clashed in a huge battle.

_Sarah: "When the White Sun clan learned of this, they did everything they could to stop the Red Moon clan from freeing ZeroMew, resulting in a desperate battle with a huge loss of lives on both sides and a huge rift between the two Clans. But in the end, the White Sun Clan prevailed as the leaders of the Red Moon Clan were defeated, causing the Red Moon Clan to scatter."_

Five hundred years later, a dark storm looms over Mt. Coronet.

_Sarah: "Today, the Red Moon Clan remerges, led by the_ _Zek, the Black Dragon._

_With his right-hand woman, Darquesse, Zek leads the Red Moon Clan to gather more power to conquer the world..." _

At a hidden temple on Mt. Coronet, a man whose body is completely covered in a black armor with a Zekrom helmet stands in front of an army of undead Scraftys and near-humanoid Ditto-like warrior. With him is a female Zoroark PokéMorph as his right-hand woman.

_Sarah: "But the White Sun Clan was prepared for this moment. They know that there is only one way to stop Zek from fulfilling his ambitions: The Poké Rangers."_

The Red Flareon Ranger is on a hill as she practices her fighting technique with a combination of roundhouse and sweep kicks.

"**Fierce as the Flames! Aura Drive Burning Red Flareon Ranger!**"

The Yellow Jolteon Ranger is in a forest, throwing a few high speed punches and kicks against a training dummy.

"**Straight as the Lightning! Aura Drive Sparkling Yellow Jolteon Ranger!**"

The Blue Vaporeon Ranger is at a beach, spinning around gracefully as he practices his evasive techniques.

"**Flexible as the Water! Aura Drive Splashing Blue Vaporeon Ranger!**"

_Sarah: "Destiny has chosen these three heroes to stop Zek and the Red Moon Clan."_

The Red Ranger is fighting against Zek as the Blue and Yellow Rangers face Darquesse as their opponent.

_Sarah: "Fire vs. Lightning. Good vs. Evil. Either way, two very powerful forces will clash in the rivalry between the two Aura Clans..."_

The Red Ranger throws a flaming punch while Zek unleashes an electrified punch, with their fists clashing, creating a powerful shockwave from clash of elemental punches.

**Poké Rangers: Aura Drive**!


	36. David Fury vs the World

**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years_

_With approval from Blaze Productions_

Disclaimers: Pokémon and related properties belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
Power Rangers Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM and related properties belong to Saban, Disney, BVS and etc.  
Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

_**David:**__ "Last time on __**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**_..._"_

The Lost Zone Rangers travelled to the Eterna Mansion, but they fell into a trap and ended up in a different dimension created by Ciel. Then, Ciel sends SableTomb to eliminate the Rangers, successfully taking out Emma and Riku. However, Dice defeats SableTomb to avenge Emma and Riku and Ciel appeared, drawing the demon blood from SableTomb's corpse, granting Ciel a new humanoid form while also leaving a message for Claire...

* * *

**[36. David Fury vs. the World]**

Claire, Julia, David and Dice walk out of the dimensional maze they were trapped within, only to find themselves in among the ruins of a destroyed city. However, the environment the Rangers could see is nothing like what they've seen back in their original dimension, with the ground glowing purple with a dark aura erupting from the cracks. The red sky above appears to be in pieces, with parts of the sky showing cracks releasing energy from the Lost Zone.

"It looks like this dimension is on the verge of complete destruction," said Dice.

Claire looks around and notices a few small bits of rubble are slowly flying back to the ruined buildings, reforming parts of the buildings that appeared to be destroyed. "We're in a dimension that was once destroyed, but now it's rebuilding itself," Claire said. "Time is flowing backwards in this dimension."

Claire looks at her teammates. "I'm guessing that Ciel has a key role in the stability of this dimension. Her natural abilities must have mutated due to the combination of demon blood in her body and the power of the Lost Zone if she's capable in reforming this dimension."

"Maybe you could explain to us what you're saying in a language that even David could understand," Dice said.

"Well, don't quote me because this is what I think. If Ciel is rebuilding this dimension, I'm assuming that the energy she'll need from the Lost Zone would require the destruction of another dimension, which would be purging our home dimension."

Claire looks at the sky. _'Something isn't right. If Ciel and ZeroMew want to create a new world, they are missing the final component required.'_

Julia is staring at a large tower in the distance as Dice checks on the Yellow Ranger.

"Something wrong, Julia?" asked Dice.

"I sense a terrifying presence in that tower over there." Julia points at the tower. "It looks like Ciel is residing in that tower, waiting for us."

* * *

At the top of the tower, Ciel enters a large throne room with an army of BruteChokes waiting. Ciel sits on the throne and looks at her soldiers. "BruteChokes, the time for Lord ZeroMew's era is about to come. But the only thing standing in our way is the Poké Rangers. Eliminate them at all costs and victory will be ours! Now go!"

The BruteChokes salute their leader before leaving the throne room. Once Ciel is alone, she slowly coughs up a bit of blood onto her hand.

'_My body is trying to reject the demon blood.'_ Ciel looks at the blood on her hand. _'All I need is time for me to get used to my new body before the true battle can begin...'_

* * *

The four Poké Rangers are running through the ruined city towards the tower when they come across an army of BruteChokes blocking their path.

"No surprise there," said the Red Ranger as he stands in front of the group. "Everyone stand back! I, the Red Ranger, will deal with them without any problems."

David jumps forward and lands a flying kick at one of the BruteChoke's chest, sending the BruteChoke flying into a group of its allies. The BruteChokes proceed to focus their attention on the Red Ranger.

David summons his Blazing Spears and cuts down two BruteChokes with his weapons.

A third BruteChoke tries to attack David from behind when Julia throws a punch from her Storm Gauntlet, knocking the BruteChoke to the ground.

Claire jumps into the fray with her Emperor Claws. "Here goes! _**Aqua Jet Claws**_!" Claire unleashes a powerful burst of water from her claws and attacks a few BruteChokes with her Emperor Claws at high speed.

"**GS Combination: Ho-Oh FlameVest and Lugia Booster**!" Dice is now wearing a red and green heavy armored vest while holding a silver Lugia-shaped Cannon as he aims the weapon at the remaining BruteChokes. "All of you are going down! _**Sacred AeroBlast**_!"

The Lugia Booster fires a silver blast of energy at a group of BruteChokes, obliterating them.

Claire looks at David. "What the hell were you thinking, trying to take out all of these BruteChokes by yourself?"

"I want to atone for the mistake I made that led to everything that happened right now. It was because of me that you guys got dragged into this world and we lost Emma and Riku..."

Claire smacks the back of David's helmet. "What are you talking about? It wouldn't have made a difference if you. Right now, we must focus on defeating Ciel."

The remaining BruteChokes begin to give off a purple glow from their bodies as a large seal appears on the floor. The BruteChokes instantly increase in size, towering over the Poké Rangers.

Dice groans. "That's not fair! I'd rather deal with thousands of Great Purries than those guys!"

Claire presses a few buttons on her Morpher. "Guess we don't have much of a choice. We need the Zords."

Julia looks at Claire. "But with Emma and Riku gone, who's going to control the J-Beast Megazord?"

"I can handle the J-Beast Megazord," said Claire. "Now let's do it."

The K-Bird, J-Beast, H-Weather and S-Dragon Megazords arrive as the each of the four Rangers pilot a Megazord.

Julia sits in the K-Bird Megazord cockpit. "Alright, let's do this!"

Claire stands in the cockpit of the J-Beast Megazord. "I may not be as good as Riku or Emma, but I know my weapons well enough to use them."

David controls the H-Weather Megazord. "It doesn't matter how big you get. We will win!"

Dice pilots the S-Dragon Megazord. "I'm going to take down some BruteChokes!"

The four Megazords proceed to battle the giant army of BruteChokes.

* * *

Ciel watches the four Megazords battle the giant BruteChokes army as Jirayu slowly walks up to Ciel.

"Jirayu, you dare to show your cowardly self here?"

Jirayu is slowly groveling towards Ciel. "Forgive me, but I wish to redeem myself for my failures. I wish that you could give me one more chance to do something right. I won't fail you..."

Ciel walks up to Jirayu. "Do not worry. I still have one more use for you and I'm sure you won't fail this time."

* * *

The K-Bird and S-Dragon Megazords cut down a few BruteChokes as the H-Weather and J-Beast Megazords strike down another group of BruteChokes.

"There's still too many of them!" yelled Julia. "We need more firepower!"

The J-Beast Megazord kicks a BruteChoke away as Claire nods. "I guess we don't have much of a choice! We need to use the LZ Arceus Ultrazord formation!"

The four Megazords jump up into the air as the S-Dragon, J-Beast and H-Weather Megazords split apart. The S-Dragon Zords then merges with the K-Bird Megazord, forming the Sinto Megazord. Next, the J-Beast Zords merge with the Sinto Megazord, forming the Sintojoh Megazord.

The Kyogre Tidal Gunship attaches itself to the back of the Sintojoh Megazord. The Groudon Walking Tank splits apart as it arms become armguards while the Tank's legs form leg-guards. The Groudon's head becomes the torso armor of the new formation.

The Rayquaza Sky-Train's head separates itself from its rear cars. The Rear Cars attach themselves to the base of the feet of the new formation, giving it added mobility with the wheels of the train cars, completing the LZ Arceus Ultrazord.

The Ultrazord towers over the giant BruteChokes. "We need to give it everything we got to take out all of the Brute Chokes! _**Legendary Judgment Fury**_!"

The Ultrazord unleashes the spirits of the four Megazords as they use their finishing moves on the BruteChokes.

"**Trinity Slash**!"

"**Thunder Waltz**!"

"**Ozone Buster**!"

"**Extra-Dimensional Slash**!"

The four Megazord spirits hit the first group BruteChokes before they transform into sixteen different colored beams of energy that pierces through the other BruteChokes, doing wiping out all of the giant BruteChokes

Inside the LZ Arceus Ultrazord cockpit, Dice nods. "Alright, now let's deal with Ciel..."

Claire checks the readings on the screen. "We took them all out and just in time too. The Zords have taken too much damage. Forming the Ultrazord has cause massive overheating and the system is close to freezing. If we take anymore damage, we won't be able to use the Zords for quite a while."

"Hopefully we won't need the Zords to deal with Ciel," said David.

Julia notices an object flying towards the LZ Arceus Ultrazord's cockpit. "Incoming!"

The object was in fact, Jirayu, as the Jirayu monster crashes through the Ultrazord's cockpit windshield, causing massive damage inside the already damaged Ultrazord's systems.

Claire checks the readings. "The Ultrazord has sustained critical damage! All systems have frozen! We have to evacuate now!"

An explosion engulfs the LZ Arceus Ultrazord as the four Rangers are forced to evacuate the Ultrazord, splitting the Rangers up.

* * *

What happened was Ciel threw Jirayu at the LZ Arceus Ultrazord, knowing that they've already received a lot of damage during the battle against the BruteChokes.

"Like I said, Jirayu. I'm sure you won't fail at being used as a weapon to destroy their Zords," Ciel said as she dusts her hands. "Now that my body is finally used to the demon blood and the BruteChokes have softened up the Rangers, it is time for me to hunt Claire Springfield."

Ciel jumps off the top of the tower, safely landing on her feet on the ground.

* * *

Claire and Julia land on their backs in an alleyway as the Ultrazord fades away.

"What just happened?" asked Julia.

Claire slowly sits up. "I never thought I'd see the day where the Zords would receive so much damage."

Julia gets to her feet. "Well, I think it's time for us to take the fight to Ciel."

"What do you have in mind?" Claire asks.

Julia pulls out a coil of strings. "Well, I was planning on using these new Aura Strings you made. But I need you to be the bait..."

"That's fine by me," Claire pulls out her LZ Blaster.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ciel arrives at the alleyway. "Springfield is close by. She thinks she can try to hide from me."

Suddenly, Claire jumps out of a hiding place and fires her LZ Blaster. "Take this!"

Ciel dodge the projectiles. "So, you think you can ambush me?"

Claire rolls on the floor and points her LZ Blaster at Ciel. "Well, it was worth a try."

"Well, you tried and failed." Ciel instantly appears in front of Claire and throws a punch at the Blue Ranger, who barely had time to block the punch with her arms. The punch sends Claire crashing through a couple of walls before hitting the ground.

'_Ow...she's far more powerful than I anticipated. Luckily, I was smart enough to position myself to send me flying in the right direction for the trap.'_

Ciel jumps through the holes in the walls and lands in front of Claire. "You're mine!"

Under the Empoleon helmet, Claire smirks. Claire quickly rolls backwards as a barrage of Aura Spheres flies towards Ciel, forcing the Celebi demon-hybrid to deflect the Aura Spheres, sending the projectiles crashing into the side of a tower behind her, creating a large hole that was enough to cause the tower to collapse. Ciel notices a large web of strings wrapped around the area, with the strings leading towards the Yellow Lucario Ranger's hand as she channels her Aura into the strings.

"Did you really think I was picking a fight with you without some sort of plan?" Claire said as she slips through the web and takes cover behind a statue of Dialga.

"Ciel, you are now trapped within my **Aura Web**!" yelled Julia. "If you touch any of the strings, the web will unleash a barrage of Aura Spheres. But that will not be necessary when I will unleash everything I got at you! _**Multiple-Angle Aura Spheres**_!"

The web of strings unleashes a large number of Aura Spheres, ready to attack Ciel from all directions.

Ciel is now engulfed in a dark aura. "Unfortunately for you, Yellow Ranger, you are now in my World! Your trap is nothing..."

Suddenly, the Aura Spheres slows down to a complete stop as the falling tower is no longer falling down to the ground, instead frozen in place in the air.

"...when you're dealing with an opponent who can stop time," Ciel adds.

Ciel breaks through the web of Aura Strings surrounding as she calmly moves past the Aura Spheres towards Julia.

"This is my world. Did you really think you can beat me that easily?" Ciel kicks the Yellow Ranger in the stomach. Ciel then sees Claire hiding behind a statue of Dialga.

"There you are, Claire Springfield. Now, time will resume."

Once time resumes, the momentum from Ciel's kick sends Julia flying backwards, crashing through the remains of a building with Claire watching in shock from behind the Dialga statue. "What the hell? For one second, Ciel was trapped in Julia's trap and the next Julia is sent flying."

* * *

David finds an unmorphed Dice lying on some rubble with his Poké Gear Morpher on the floor.

The Red Ranger runs up to Dice. "Dice, you okay?"

Dice slowly sits up. "Yeah, I'm fine."

David notices that Dice is still exhausted from his battle against SableTomb. "You should rest for a bit. I'll go look for Claire and Julia."

Dice puts his hands on David's shoulder. "No. I made a promise that I wouldn't run away! Not after what happened to Emma and Riku."

"You're in no shape to fight." David picks up Dice's Morpher off the floor and gives it to him "But if you really want to, at least let me fight Ciel to give you time to recover enough strength to join me in the fight."

* * *

Inside the building, Julia slowly sits up as she removes her helmet as she coughs out a small bit of blood from her mouth. _'She got me. This could have been fatal if I wasn't in my Ranger suit.'_

Julia looks at the sky. _'Still, I don't really know how bad the injury is. Well, if I don't make it...'_

Julia closes her eyes. Instead of focusing on her injury, Julia's mind is now wondering how Ciel was able to thwart her trap. _'She broke every single Aura string in the web I made at the same time. Since she's a Celebi, there is only one obvious answer...'_

Julia slowly takes out her PokéGear morpher and opens the screen. As Julia tries to speak, she begins to cough out blood instead. _'Dammit, I'm slowly choking in my own blood, but I need to warn Claire of Ciel's power.'_

Julia stands up and walks towards the building exit.

* * *

"The way she sent Julia flying after breaking all of those Aura Strings; Ciel is like a Skitty playing with its food before eating it." Claire pulls out her Emperor Claws, trying to anticipate Ciel's next move. Suddenly, Claire feels a chill down her spine. "You're behind me, aren't you?" asked Claire.

Claire slowly turns around to see Ciel with her arms crossed. "Why aren't you attacking me?"

"I can sense your fear. You know you can't beat me after you've seen what I did to the Yellow Ranger."

Suddenly an Aura Sphere flies towards Ciel, but the attack misses and hits the Dialga statue, causing a small explosion that enables Claire to put some distance between herself and Ciel..

Julia is leaning on a wall as she lowers her hand. _'Claire... I leave the rest to you...'_ Julia slips into unconsciousness from her injuries.

Ciel calmly shrugs off the attempted attack. "I guess she really wants to go off with a bang, even if her Aura Sphere missed me."

However, Claire quickly figures out Julia's message. _'I see. That means that only David can stand a chance against her...'_

Suddenly, Ciel appears in front of Claire and before Claire could react, Ciel kicks Blue Ranger upwards towards the side of a building before landing on the ground below. Fortunately, her Ranger suit protected her from most of the impact, but it was strong enough to knock her Empoleon helmet off her head. Claire slowly tries to stand up.

'_I got careless. But I have to put some distance between us, at least until I find David.'_

Ciel suddenly appears on top of a pile of rubble behind Claire. "Going somewhere, Blue Ranger? What do you hope to gain by running from me when you're supposed to defeat me?"

Claire looks back at Ciel. "I'm not afraid to admit that I'm running because I know I can't beat you. Not when you can stop time..."

"When did you figure that out?" asked Ciel.

"When Julia destroyed that Dialga statue after what you did to her," Claire answered. "That Aura Sphere wasn't for you, it was for me."

"So what if you know about my secret? You can't win."

"Why are you and ZeroMew doing this? Why destroy the world that Arceus created for us?" asked Claire.

Ciel looks down at Claire. "Seeing that you won't have much time left, I'll tell you. Centuries ago, a young Mew known as Iradine lived a peaceful life with his family and friends before they were killed by ignorant humans who fear the powers the Mews possessed. Iradine survived and though he felt the loss and hatred for humans, he realized that humans feared the powers possessed by Pokémon because of their ignorance."

"Iradine abandoned whatever that remains of his home to travel the world, searching for an answer to eliminate that ignorance. It was on that journey that he met SableTomb, me and our companion, Mathias. As we all think alike, we realized that the only way that the humans can't ignore the extent of our power is to enslave them with it. So, the four of us traveled to the Hall of Origin, trying to petition to Arceus that we should enslave all humans using his Psychic powers. If that failed, we planned to kill Arceus and replace him with Iradine."

"However, Arceus was already aware of our plan and was prepared for it. We tried to fight back, but Arceus had a group of humans on his side assisting him. As Dialga, Giratina and Palkia punished SableTomb, Mathias and I to a fate worst than death, the humans were given gifts from the three Dragons to banish Iradine into the Lost Zone. As Iradine was sent into the Lost Zone, his hatred for humans increased tenfold and Iradine discarded his birth name took on a new name: ZeroMew."

Claire slowly stands up. "So, ZeroMew is doing all this for a five century vendetta against humans?"

"And once the world is purged, ZeroMew will create a new world to his liking. Too bad you won't be around when that happens,"

"Claire!" Claire looks in front of her to see David. David begins to run towards Claire.

"David, she has the ability to stop time!" Claire yelled.

Ciel rolls her eyes. "You should be worried for yourself instead of worrying about your boyfriend!"

Suddenly, Ciel stops time as David is now frozen in time as he tries to run towards Claire. "To be honest, the first time I realized I could stop time was sometime after I was revived by that traitor. However, I could only stop time for a second. After absorbing the demon blood from SableTomb's body, I can now stop time for longer. At least five seconds from my count. And I know that if I become more powerful over time, I can stop time for even longer."

Ciel jumps forward and lands in front of Claire, frozen in time as Ciel notices Claire's look of confidence to David. Ignoring David, Ciel pulls out a Syringe.

"Everything I've planned was for this moment, Claire Springfield. This temporary dimension was nothing more than a place for me to trap you in. In order for Lord ZeroMew to begin the purge, he first must be freed from his _'prison'_ within your Brother's body. And the key to that prison is your blood."

"Don't worry. This will only sting a little." Ciel sticks the syringe into Claire's exposed neck, drawing enough blood to fill the syringe. Ciel pulls the blood-filled syringe out and keeps the syringe in a container attached to her belt. "You're no longer of any use us now." Ciel kicks Claire in the stomach. "And time resumes...now." Ciel snaps her fingers.

With time resumed, Claire is suddenly sent flying into a wall and without her helmet, the impact into the wall was enough to knock Claire out.

David stops running the moment he sees Claire flying into the wall. "Claire!"

"Don't worry. She's still alive, for now," Ciel said. "You, on the other hand, will be a bit of a challenge to me, since you're a Fire-type."

David glares at Ciel. "You..." Despite the anger in his mind, David tries to keep a cool head. "So tell me... how did you gain the ability to freeze time?"

"When the three Dragons of Sinnoh punished me, I guess a part of my body was able to absorb some of Dialga's power before Giratina ripped my soul from my body."

"So, the demon blood flowing through your body with the power of the Lost Zone must have enabled you to stop time for a bit longer."

"That is correct..." Ciel suddenly realized something. "Wait. How did you know?"

"I don't know how, but I was able to see and hear how it all happened when you took Claire's blood," said David.

"Since you're going to die here, I might as well enlighten you on why I need her blood. Claire may have been responsible for releasing Lord ZeroMew from the Lost Zone and her brother unwillingly became ZeroMew's host due to being trapped in the Lost Zone for a long time. But Giratina was able to place a curse on ZeroMew to keep him trapped within the body he possessed, knowing that once he is out of his host, ZeroMew unleash havoc upon the world. When Naomi was under ZeroMew's control, she was able to do some research on Giratina's curse and discovered that the key to free ZeroMew from his _'prison'_ is the blood of a relative of the host body: which in this case, is the Blue Ranger, Claire Springfield."

David is shocked. "What do you mean?"

"This whole world was nothing more than part of an elaborate plan to capture Claire Springfield. Eliminating everyone else was just an added bonus." Ciel moves into a battle stance. "Besides, even if you can watch my movements when time is frozen, will you be able to react to my moves in time?"

David pulls out his Blazing Spears. "Well, only one way to find out!" The Red Ranger spins his Blazing Spears, creating two rings of fire, ready to attack Ciel.

"Even if you have the type advantage, I can still beat you!" Ciel raises her hand, stopping time. David is now frozen in place, with the spears in his hands now stuck in one position, no longer forming the flaming rings.

"I'm sure you can hear me in my world of frozen time, Red Ranger, so I'm going to tell you what I'm about to do."

Ciel pulls out a handful of colorful leaves. "Are you aware of the attack _**Magical Leaf**_? The leaves will always hit an opponent no matter how evasive they are."

Ciel throws the leaves at David, and with time frozen, the leaves are now stuck in place, only centimeters from David's body.

"The question you should ask yourself: are your flames faster than the leaves I throw at you?"

Ciel pulls out another handful of Magical Leaves and throws them at David from a different angle. Ciel quickly moves behind David and continues to throw handfuls of Magical Leaves from another angle until David is completely surrounded by Magical Leaves, frozen in place ready to hit the Red Ranger.

Despite being frozen in time, David could see everything that is happening around him. _'You can't be serious! I may have the type advantage, but I don't think my flames can burn all of the leaves before I get ripped to shreds!'_

Ciel now stands in front of David, admiring her work. "You're now surrounded by hundreds of Magical Leaves aiming for you. I doubt you can burn all of them with your flames now. As they say in that game that you humans call Chess: **Checkmate**."

Ciel snaps her fingers as time resumes, with David trying to defend himself from relentless barrage of Magical Leaves surrounding him.

"_**Fire Spin Dance**_!" David tries to spin around, hoping that he could surround himself with the flames of his spears to burn the leaves before they could hit him, but the sheer number of Magical Leaves overpowered the flames as the leaves hit the Red Ranger, damaging him in a huge explosion.

As the smoke clears, the Red Lost Zone Ranger lands on the ground on his back. _'Damn it... I was barely able to burn some of her leaves, but she somehow threw so many that I couldn't burn them all before they hit me.'_

David looks up at the sky as he sees the dimensional rips above slowly closing. _'I'm sorry, Claire. I couldn't help you save your brother or stop ZeroMew.'_

* * *

David closes his eyes for a second before reopening them as he finds himself staring up at the blue sky. David sits up and looks at his surroundings, standing on a beach with a volcano in the background. Somehow, David realizes that he is no longer inside Ciel's dimension.

"It can't be. Am I really dead?"

He tries removes his Charizard helmet, thinking that he had his helmet on a bit too tight only to find that he isn't wearing his helmet even though he is wearing the rest of his Ranger suit.

"What's going on? If I am supposed to be dead, don't I get to wear something else other than most of the outfit I died wearing?"

A voice suddenly speaks. "You don't sound very smart coming from someone who lives in the 21st century."

David turns around and sees a Red Ranger whose outfit is red with cream stripes on the arms. The lower part of his costume was the same red color. His Rapidash-themed helmet also has a black visor shaped like a flame, with a white mouthpiece and a Rapidash Horn. The Red ranger slowly removes his Rapidash helmet, revealing a face that David has seen before, though his face is much younger than the last time David saw him.

"Crane?"

The man looks at David. "For someone who I've never met before, you already knew my name. I'm guessing you must have worked with my _'future self'_ at some point." Crane sits down on a rock. "But I suggest that you shouldn't go too deep in the details unless you want to confuse yourself."

"Your future self? But I traveled back in time from 2021 and somehow met you in 2011."

"Trust me; you don't want to go too deep in the details."

David sighs. "You're right. My head is already hurting and I don't want to make it worst by trying to figure out what you're saying," David looks around. "Besides, where are we?"

Crane looks around. "Who knows? Some say it's a limbo between life and death. Others say it's a spiritual plane for enlightenment. I can't really give you a definitive answer."

Crane looks at what David is wearing. "Judging from what you're wearing, I'm guessing you're a Poké Ranger and we share the same color: Red. So, what brings you here?"

"I just got trashed by a Celebi named Ciel who can stop time and somehow I ended up here."

Crane crossed his arms as he listens. "That's interesting. To face an enemy who has the capability to stop time is rather challenging, but Ciel isn't the only one who has this terrifying ability..."

"What do you mean?" asked David.

"You don't seem very smart," said Crane. "I suppose I should give you a hint: The Fires of Time."

David blinks twice. "What the hell was that suppose to mean?

'_And he is a Red Ranger I am going to work with in the year 2011?'_ Crane sighs. "That is for you to figure out," Crane said as a white glow engulfs David. "It looks like our time here has run out. I'm going to wish you luck as I can see that you're going to need a lot of it. Hopefully, the next time we meet, it wouldn't be you traveling through time."

* * *

David opens his eyes, finding himself back on the battlefield, lying on the ground after being hit by Ciel's relentless Magical Leaves. _'Was that a dream?'_

David looks up and sees Ciel slowing walking towards him. "I'm going to make sure you stay down. I cannot afford to let you have your second wind, Red Ranger."

As Ciel gets closer to David, the Green Sceptile Ranger suddenly jumps out of nowhere, with his Leaf Saber ready to strike Ciel from behind. "Get ready to die, Ciel!"

"I've been waiting for you, Green Ranger." Unfazed by Ciel's words, Dice swings his Leaf Saber at Ciel, hoping to cut her down when Ciel stops time once more, freezing Dice in midair, ready to strike Ciel.

Ciel spins around and lands a powerful kick at Dice's stomach. "And time is back to normal."

As soon as time beings to flow, the impact of Ciel's kick sends Dice flying into a wall. Dice could feel the full effects of Ciel's kick as he hits the wall.

Dice struggles to stand up. "What the hell? I'm supposed to be the fastest in our group. How could you be any faster than me?"

"What good is being the fastest when I can stop you in your place," Ciel explained. "It's been actually less than five minutes since I trashed the Yellow Ranger, but with me being able to stop time, it feels longer. In either case, I just single-handedly took out four Poké Rangers."

David could only watch, unsure of his next move, knowing that it could be thwarted by Ciel's ability to stop time.

'_Dammit... how am I going to defeat someone who can stop time? It's not as though I'm the Red G-Force Ranger who has a Battlizer that can do the same thing...'_

At that moment, David suddenly imagines Crane in his head saying, _'Took you long enough.' _It was enough for David to remember that he still has a trump card he hasn't used yet.

David slowly stands up, with more confidence as he yells at Ciel. "Ciel, it's not over yet! Not until the Jigglypuff sings!"

Ciel turns around and sees David standing up. "No, he got his second wind!"

David continues. "I'm going to **Prime it Up**, followed by using the **Adaptable Battlizer System: Rapidash Rider**!"

The spirit of a Groudon engulfs the Red Ranger. The flames on the Red Ranger suit disappear as the black Groudon symbols cover the Red Ranger's suit. The Charizard Helmet undergoes a metamorphosis into a Groudon Helmet.

Then, David's Rapidash Rider arrives as the black Groudon markings on the Red Ranger suit changes to blue. The Mechanical Rapidash splits apart. The four limbs open up to form arm and leg guards that instantly attach themselves to David's arms and legs. This time, the head merges with David's helmet while the body forms an additional armor that covers David's upper torso. On the back of the body armor is an emblem of three orbs colored Red, Blue and Green, bearing similarities to the Red, Blue and Jade Orbs.

"Drawing from the fury within the depths of the Earth." A huge burning red aura erupts from the Red Ranger. "**Red Volcanic Rider Ranger**!"

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Ciel darts towards David. "I was planning on letting you suffer a slow and excruciating death being trapped here when this dimension collapses, but it looks like it will have to be quick and painless for you when I stop time this time!"

"I wouldn't count on it!" David braces himself as Ciel stops time as she continues to charge towards David.

"I gave you a chance to live, but you decide to throw it away by challenging me, despite knowing my ability to stop time. You're now nothing but a nuisance to me. Die, Red Ranger!"

David is frozen in place as he watches Ciel gets closer to him. _'I hope this works or I'm going to strangle Crane when I see him next. __**Code G: Time Freeze**__!' _

Suddenly, David is able to move, catching Ciel by surprise. Within a split second in the world of frozen time, David throws a punch straight at Ciel's face, sending her flying backwards into a wall as time moves again.

Ciel looks up at the Red Ranger. "How could someone invade my world of frozen time?"

David glares at Ciel. "Another Red Ranger showed me that you're not the only one who can stop time. Now, you lost your advantage."

"Then, the only way to settle this is to see who can keep time frozen the longest," Ciel growled as she stands up. "And the next time I make time stand still, you will die!"

David prepares to make his next move. _'This is a battle where every second counts, even in a world of frozen time. If I can keep time still for a second longer than Ciel, I can beat her.'_

"Time is now stopped!" yelled Ciel.

David activates his Battlizer's new attack. "_**Code G: Time Freeze**_!"

The Celebi demon-hybrid and the Red Ranger charge towards each other as time around them stops. Ciel throws a barrage of punches and kicks as David blocks and evades his opponent's attacks.

"**Rapidash Horn Sabre**!" David pulls out a saber in the shape of a Rapidash's horn and swings the blade at Ciel, who swiftly evades the swing. The Celebi demon-hybrid retaliates with a kick, that David quickly blocks using the saber. Seeing an opening, Ciel tries to throw a punch at the Red Ranger's helmet, but suddenly, Ciel's body begins to slow down. The Red Ranger easily evades the attempted blow.

'_No! I can't maintain my ability to freeze time for any longer!'_

David notices that Ciel is now frozen in place. "How does it feel knowing your worst enemy can move while you can't? I decided to use the **Rapidash Horn Sabre**, hoping to boost my ability to stop time for a few seconds longer than you. It looks like it worked."

Ciel is unable to answer as her whole body is now completely stopped as the Red Ranger walks around Ciel, pointing the Rapidash Horn Sabre at Ciel's back as she begins to panic. _'It's not fair. How could he do this?'_

"You're thinking that I wasn't playing fair, aren't you?" said David as he looks at the Rapidash Horn Sabre. "Let's say that after being with Claire for almost a year, I've learned a few things from her, especially when I have to deal with a dangerous opponent like you."

David swings the Rapidash Horn Sabre at Ciel, striking her from behind. "Now, time is back to normal."

When time resumes, the momentum from David's attack causes Ciel to fly forward, hitting face first onto the ground. Ciel slowly tries to stand up, but she could barely move her body. "What's going on? Why am I hearing voices in my head?" Ciel begins to cough out blood. _'The toll of this battle is beginning to cause my body to reject the demon blood. I don't think I can last any longer. I must send it to ZeroMew...'_

Ciel takes out the container that is storing Claire's blood as she uses whatever mental strength she has remaining to use her psychic abilities to send the container to ZeroMew using Teleport. Once the container is sent to its destination, Ciel slowly looks at David.

'_Iradine...I'm sorry if I can't be there to see you rule the new world, but at least I know that I will be at peace, knowing that you will be free and the Poké Rangers will be trapped in my world once it collapses...'_

David exchanges the Rapidash Horn Sabre for his Blaze Buster. "Let's finish this!"

David swings the large sword at Ciel, as the Celebi demon-hybrid tries to retaliate using the last of her physical strength. "_**Blaze Slash**_!"

The Blaze Buster is now engulfed in flames as the weapon strikes Ciel. Ciel was able to resist the attack as she glares at David. "You may have defeated me, but ZeroMew has won. You can't do a single thing about it!"

David summons his Rapidash Cannon and aims the weapon. "As long as I am still able to fight, I won't give up! _**Overheat Cannon**_!"

The Rapidash cannon unleash a blast of unforgiving flames at Ciel, completely disintegrating her. David powers down as he collapses onto the floor, exhausted from the battle against Ciel.

"I can't believe I had to work my ass off just to be able to stop time like you," David said as he catches his breath. "Now I feel like I've really lost track of time with the amount of times we stopped time."

He looks up as he notices the world around him is beginning to collapse and he is unable to do anything to escape the anticipated destruction.

"I guess we're the first Poké Rangers Team to lose six members in one day. I can only hope that Naomi will form another team to continue where we left off."

All David could do is laugh as he slowly closes his eyes from exhaustion. The last thing he could see before losing consciousness is Sarah walking towards him. But that could possibly be a figment of his imagination...

* * *

ZeroMew is sitting on a throne in the middle of a triangular stage. ZeroMew looks up as a small green glow above him drops a container into his waiting hand.

"It seems that Ciel has completed her task, though at the cost of her life. Oh well..."

ZeroMew slowly opens his eyes as he looks at the container that landed in his hand. He opens the box to reveal a blood-filled syringe.

"In any case, my time has come..."

**[End of 36]**

* * *

_**Julia**__: "Next time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..."_

**?: **"It's good to see that you're not dead..."

**Sarah: **"You owe me big for this."

**ZeroMew:** "At last, I am finally free!"

**Claire: **"Shine!"

* * *

**[Post-Fanfic Segment - Teaser]**

**Claire: **"Oh great, that's the last thing I need."

**David:** "And what's that?"

**Claire:** "A complication."

**?:** "Legends say that a great treasure lies in Sinnoh. However, to find that treasure, we must find the three markers scattered around Hoenn."

**Julia:** "Looks like it's a treasure hunt, just like the old days."

**Dice:** "What the heck are a bunch of robots doing here?"

**Claire:** "This treasure has a connection to the Lost Zone."

**?:** "In the wrong hands, the treasure could destroy the world."

**[Poké Rangers Lost Zone: The Lost Treasures]**

Coming Soon...

**David: **"Lost Zone, Energize!"


	37. Zero Hour

**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years_

_With approval from Blaze Productions_

Disclaimers: Pokémon and related properties belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
Power Rangers Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM and related properties belong to Saban, Disney, BVS and etc.  
Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

**A/N:** I'm sure you have notice that as we edge closer to the finale, each chapter will have a small reference to the next Poké Rangers Season, **Poké Rangers: Aura Drive**. Of course, this chapter's reference is not as subtle as the next one, but hey, it's definitely a creative way to promote the next season.

* * *

_David: "Last time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..."_

Despite losing Emma and Riku in a battle against SableTomb, Claire, David, Julia and Dice continue on to face Ciel, a Celebi who has gained the ability to stop time due to having demonic blood flowing through her body. As Ciel easily defeats Dice, Julia and Claire, David was barely able to figure out a way to counter Ciel's ability with the Rapidash Rider Battlizer, mimicking the Red G-Force Ranger's Battlizer's ability to stop time.

However it was during the battle that Ciel's true objective was revealed: to obtain Claire Springfield's blood that is required to release ZeroMew from Shine's body...

* * *

**[37. Zero Hour]**

ZeroMew is sitting on the floor in the middle of a triangular stage, meditating as he holds the key object to his freedom in his hand.

"What does it mean to live when I live in a time of uncertainty? In the five centuries trapped in the Lost Zone, I was able to learn enough about it to utilize its energy, enabling me to use its powers once I return to this world. Though when I was released, I was severely weakened from being trapped in that desolate place for a long time, forcing me to possess the first body I could find to survive. Unfortunately, Giratina anticipated my escape and place a curse on me, trapping me within this body until I break his curse."

"Ciel and SableTomb are dead. However, their sacrifice was not in vain." ZeroMew looks at the vial of blood he is holding. "With Claire Springfield's blood, I will no longer need this human body that imprisoned me when I was released from the Lost Zone. I will destroy this world Arceus created and make a new one that is more suitable for me."

* * *

David opens his eyes, finding himself lying on a bed inside his room on the S.S. SeaBlade. David tries to sit up, but his body is completely sore, preventing him from sitting up.

"In my medical opinion, I suggest that you remain lying there, David," a voice speaks.

David turns his head and sees Alexis standing at the entrance into his room. "At least allow yourself to recover after that battle. I'm sure you want to be at a hundred percent before you face ZeroMew."

"How did I end up back on the SeaBlade?" David looks at himself and notices that he has bandages wrapped around his arms, chest and stomach area. "Last thing I remember was defeating Ciel before realizing that I'm trapped in the other dimension with the others."

"That's something you're going to need to ask Claire or Sarah about," Alexis said. "I'm just the medical officer responsible for your well being."

* * *

Inside Claire's lab on the SeaBlade, Claire is lying on a hammock recovering from her injuries as Naomi is working on a computer. The Latias Ranger's Ruby Staff is inside a capsule infused with energy from the Lost Zone.

"So, how's the progress?"

"Right now, only 70% of the staff has been infused with LZ energy which should be enough to bring Riku and Emma back, but I'd prefer if the Ruby Staff is at full power."

Claire nods. "That's good to hear. How are the others doing?"

Naomi looks at another computer screen. "Last I heard from Alexis, David's awake, Dice is having a bite to eat and Julia is still in an induced coma."

Claire rubs her neck where Ciel has stuck a syringe into her during the last battle. "Damn Ciel. She was able to draw blood from me when she stopped time. It will only be a matter of time before ZeroMew is freed from Shine's body."

Naomi stops working on the computer and looks at Claire. "But isn't that what we both want, Claire?"

"I know, but I would prefer if I'm there when ZeroMew is out of Shine. That way, I can protect him when we finish ZeroMew off," said Claire.

Naomi walks up to the hammock and puts her hand on Claire's head and smiles at the blue-haired woman. "Sometimes, you'd just have to have faith."

Sarah enters the lab and walks to Claire's computer. "Claire, there's a call for you on line 2."

Sarah presses a few buttons, and on screen is a green-haired woman with a pink flower in her hair.

"Claire! It's good to see that you're not dead..." the green-haired woman spoke. "After all, if you father was still alive, he probably would never talk to me again if anything happened to you."

"Auntie Shermie, what do I owe this phone call?"

_Shermie: "I heard about your little trip into another dimension. Are you alright?"_

"I'm good, aside from a significant loss of blood," answered Claire. "It's a good thing Naomi anticipated this and we kept a decent supply of my blood in storage just in case ZeroMew decided to go all vampire on me and suck me dry."

_Shermie: "Well, you won't have to worry about that. I did a bit of research on why ZeroMew needed your blood. According to the ancient texts, Giratina placed a curse on ZeroMew, knowing that one day he might escape from his prison and might need to possess the first living body that could sustain his life until he regains his full power. The curse forces ZeroMew to be stuck in the first body he picks, as a precaution and a way to severely limit his powers with the hope that if his living vessel dies, ZeroMew dies as well."_

"I see. But what does it have to do with my blood?" asked Claire.

_Shermie: "I'm not finished. The curse is not perfect as there is a blood ritual that could potentially free ZeroMew from Shine's body which requires the blood of someone closely related to the vessel holding ZeroMew. But the ritual can only be done in one place where according to the ancient texts: _'the North Meets the West in a Triangle'_."_

Naomi looks the screen. "_'The North Meets the West in a Triangle'_? I had a feeling that I had to go back to that place soon."

"What are you talking about?" asked Claire.

"The place according to the ancient texts is the Mystri Stage in the Sinjoh Ruins," Naomi explains. "And it also just happens to be ZeroMew's hideout when I betrayed him. I thought he would abandon that hideout once I left so I never bother to mention it to you guys. But if he needs the Mystri Stage to free himself, then we need to act now."

_Shermie: "But wait, there's more. Once the ritual is complete, ZeroMew will be defenseless for a short period of time. If you intend to eliminate ZeroMew and save Shine..."_

Claire nods at the computer screen. "Tanks for your help, Auntie Shermie

* * *

The Yellow Raichu Ranger blocks a punch from a BruteChoke, but the impact of the punch sends Julia backwards by a short distance.

Julia looks around her, being surrounded by thirty BlackChops and BruteChokes. Julia is already exhausted from eliminating hundreds of BlackChops and BruteChokes earlier... "You're kidding. After killing so many of these guys, it's starting to get boring and tiring."

"You look like you need some help." a female voice spoke.

Julia, the BlackChops and BruteChokes look up see three figures standing on top of a cliff with the sun behind them, using the sun's glare to obscure any major features on the three figures.

"Who's there?" asked Julia.

"We three are students of Aura," said a male voice.

"It is our duty to use aura to protect those in need," said another male voice.

"Especially when a fellow Aura user needs our help," said the female voice.

The three figures jump off the cliff and land in front of Julia, revealing a female red ranger, a male blue ranger and a male yellow ranger.

The female red ranger is wearing a predominant red body suit with the middle section colored black, a red skirt with a red belt around the waist, red gloves with orange devices on the back of the hand, and red boots. Her helmet is red with a black visor, based on Flareon's head.

"**Fierce as the Flames! Aura Drive Burning Red Flareon Ranger!**"

The male yellow ranger is wearing predominant yellow Ranger suit with the middle section colored white, along with a yellow belt around the waist, yellow gloves with orange devices on the back of the hand, and yellow boots. His helmet is yellow with a black visor, based on Jolteon's head.

"**Straight as the Lightning! Aura Drive Sparkling Yellow Jolteon Ranger!**"

The male blue ranger is wearing a predominant blue Ranger suit with the middle section colored in a lighter shade of blue, along with a blue belt around his waist, blue gloves with orange devices on the back of the hand, and blue boots. His helmet is blue with a black visor, based on Vaporeon's head.

"**Flexible as the Water! Aura Drive Splashing Blue Vaporeon Ranger!**"

The three Poké Rangers raise their right fists forward. "**Poké Rangers: Aura Drive**!"

"We'll take it from here," said the Jolteon Ranger as the Aura Drive Rangers charge towards the group of BlackChops and BruteChokes.

Julia could only watch in awe as the new Rangers quickly split up to fight the thirty opponents, with each Ranger facing nine BlackChops and one Brutechoke each.

* * *

The Jolteon Ranger evades the blows from the BlackChops without much effort as he swiftly moves around his opponents.

"Ha! You guys are too slow!" The Jolteon Ranger performs a spinning sweep kick that trips up a few BlackChops that tried to surround him. "I've seen Slowpokes faster than you lot!"

The Jolteon Ranger quickly does a back flip to avoid a few swings from the BruteChoke's arms. "I dance like a Beautifly!" The Jolteon Ranger pulls out a yellow crossbow and points it upwards. "And I sting like a Beedrill! **Sparkling Crossbow:** _**Pin Missile Storm**_!"

The crossbow shoots a barrage of electrified needles upwards that quickly rains down on his opponents, eliminating the BlackChops while severely weakening the BruteChoke.

* * *

The Vaporeon Ranger calmly blocks the punches and kicks from the BlackChops.

"You guys are strong, but I've learned that being strong is only part of winning the battle." The Vaporeon Ranger pushes the BlackChops back. The BruteChoke tries to grab the Vaporeon Ranger, but the Ranger calmly ducks under the BruteChoke's attempted grab. "I've learned to be flexible when dealing with opponents stronger than me."

The Vaporeon Ranger pulls out a blue guitar. "**Splashing Guitar: **_**Bubble Beam Shockwave**_!"

The Vaporeon Ranger plays a few chords from his guitar, creating a few gigantic water bubbles that fly towards his opponents. As the bubbles burst, it creates a powerful shockwave that sends the BlackChops flying while the BruteChoke was forced to defend himself from the repeated attack.

* * *

The Flareon Ranger grabs one of the BlackChops and swings him around, knocking over the other BlackChops before flinging the BlackChop straight at the BruteChoke, knocking him over.

The Flareon Ranger clenches her fist. "While it's nice to play around with you guys, I think it's time to end this."

The Flareon Ranger pulls out three red arm-length staffs connected to each other by metal rings. "**Burning Tri-Staff: **_**Blazing Wheel**_!"

The Flareon Ranger spins the weapon around her body, creating a wheel of flames surrounding her. "Eat this!"

She flings the flaming wheel at the BlackChops, incinerating them, leaving only the BruteChoke remaining.

* * *

The three BruteChokes quickly regroup as the three Aura Drive Rangers stand in front of their final opponents.

"Let's finish this off guys!" ordered the Flareon Ranger as the three Rangers begin to focus their Auras.

"**Spirit of the Flareon**!"

"**Spirit of the Jolteon**!"

"**Spirit of the Vaporeon**!

The Aura Drive Rangers unleash the ethereal spirits of a Flareon, Jolteon and Vaporeon from their Aura. The three Pokémon spirits charge towards the BruteChokes which the Flareon and Jolteon spirits each landing a Fire and Thunder Fang attacks on their respective BruteChokes while the Vaporeon spirit unleashes an Aurora Beam at the third BruteChoke. The relentless attacks quickly eliminate the BruteChokes, with only the three Aura Drive Rangers and Julia.

The Flareon Ranger stretches her arms. "Well, that takes care of that problem." She looks at Julia. "I doubt you'll be able to remember any of this when you wake up, but at least you won't be waking up from a nightmare."

Julia could only look around in confusion.

The Jolteon Ranger nods. "Yeah, it would be pretty bad if you reveal some spoilers to the others, especially to that Red Charizard Ranger who can't keep his mouth shut."

"Still, we got the chance to show our stuff, even though this is only a dream," said the Vaporeon Ranger.

Julia looks at the Flareon Ranger, who simply shrugs. "Well, rise and shine."

The yellow Ranger wakes up, finding herself on her bed inside her room on the SeaBlade.

"That was one very freaky dream."

* * *

Back in Claire's lab, Sarah walks to Claire's desk and picks up a pink-colored sword that is shaped like Palkia's wings. Sarah then looks at Naomi. "You owe me big for this. We're just lucky that I was able to convince my brother to lend the sword to me for this occasion or we would have lost four more Poké Rangers."

"I know. But at least we were able to get Claire and the others to safety in time." Naomi looks at the sword. "What's the story behind the sword that makes your brother so protective of it?"

Sarah wraps the sword in a cloth. "It's a family heirloom known as the Sword of Palkia. It was believed that this sword was forged from Palkia's scale; hence it's ability to allow the user to create portals to a place of their choosing. Normally, it wouldn't be used, but considering the circumstances, it was justified."

"Well, I'd be happy to help when the time comes for us to repay the favor, Sarah," said Claire as she sits back down on her hammock and looks at a computer screen. "Looks like we have some action going on at the Sinjoh Ruins. That green Tyranitar robot is already making its move."

The computer beeps, indicating that the Ruby Staff has reached full power. "And just in time too."

As Naomi removes her Ruby Staff from the machine, she pauses and looks at the weapon.

"What are you waiting for, Naomi?" Claire asked.

"I'm trying to decide whether I should just say something appropriate or mimic BoneShaman's ritualistic chants when I bring the Twins back from the Lost Zone."

"My suggestion: try a mixture of both," said Sarah.

Naomi raises the Ruby Staff. "Ruby Staff, grant me the power to bring back our friends from the Lost Zone!"

The Ruby Staff unleashes a shockwave that knocks Naomi, Sarah and Claire down to the floor as a bright flash engulfs the room.

"Yeah, I should have picked somewhere else other than the lab, Claire," said Naomi.

As the light fades away, the Espeon and Umbreon Ranger are standing in the room. Both Rangers remove their helmets.

"Well, I know that's not going to be the last time, but using the Lost Zone as a method of transportation, it's definitely going to be the last of my choices," Riku quipped.

"It's nice to see you two back with us." Claire slowly sits up. "Out of curiosity, how did it feel?"

"It's like being blown into tiny little pieces and scattered everywhere before being forced back together by a powerful magnetic force," Emma explained. "But isn't that one of those theories about teleportation?"

"Watching you being consumed by a freaky Sableye/Spiritomb creature isn't the same thing," said Riku. "Still, it's nice for us to be back in one piece."

Emma looks at Riku. "Speaking of which, I have something I need to do now that I'm back."

* * *

In the recreation room, Dice is calmly sitting on a chair reading a newspaper. His arms and head are wrapped in bandages as he is recovering from the beating he received from Ciel. Suddenly, a hand slaps the back of Dice's head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Emma grins. "I was just making sure that you haven't forgotten about me yet. And I was expecting you to be a bit more concerned that I was sent to the Lost Zone."

"But it's only been a day and Naomi said that she would get it done within a day, so I thought I could take it easy until you came back or she can't bring you back."

"Well, the least you could do is pretend to be happy that I'm back from the 'dead', so to speak."

Suddenly, Dice hugs Emma. "To tell you the truth, I'm glad to see you back in once piece. I even made sure SableTomb suffered for what he did to you..."

"And me," said Riku as he just happens to be standing at the entrance to the Recreation room.

"Oh, hey Riku." Dice waves his hand in no particular direction, not taking his eyes off Emma.

Riku frowns. "_'Oh, hey Riku'_? I sacrificed myself to keep this guy from being sent to the Lost Zone and all I get are those three words instead."

"It's great to see you two back from the Lost Zone." Julia walks up to Riku wearing her yellow t-shirt and jeans, though Riku could see some of the bandages wrapped around her torso under the t-shirt.

Riku looks at Julia. "I'm guessing you barely got out of that last battle through the skin of your teeth?"

Julia laughs. "To tell you the truth, Riku, you two were lucky that you were able to get out of that mess with barely a scratch while the four of us had the biggest beating in our lives at the hands of someone who could stop time, though Dice is the only one among the four of us not to be beaten too badly even though he tried to lop Ciel's head off."

* * *

ZeroMew is meditating in the middle of the Mystri stage. "The time has come."

The Mystri stage begins to glow under ZeroMew's feet.

"Though my freedom is assured, it will only be a matter of time before the Poké Rangers will show up, courtesy of Naomi..." As ZeroMew opens the vial and pours the blood onto the Mystri stage, the glow immediately engulfs ZeroMew, as a dark aura erupts from Shine's body, causing the blue-haired man to collapse on the floor.

The dark aura quickly takes a solid form, revealing a black-armored humanoid body with the helmet shaped like a Mew's head. "At last, I am finally free!"

ZeroMew looks down at Shine's unconscious body lying face down on the Mystri Stage. "I no longer need the brilliant mind of the body that was meant to be my prison, but I will let you live, just in case."

ZeroMew takes a few steps towards his throne and sits on it as he begins to feel light headed. ZeroMew looks up at Alpha-Tyranitar. "Alpha-Tyranitar, take a squad of BlackChops and BruteChokes and make sure none of the Poké Rangers enter the ruins. I need some time to get used to my body."

* * *

The SeaBlade's alarms ring as Claire runs into the Recreation room. "Dice, Emma, Riku. We need to get to the Sinjoh Ruins now. The satellite has detected a huge amount of LZ Energy over there. It looks like ZeroMew must have made his move."

Julia notices that her name wasn't mentioned. "What about me?"

Claire looks at her team leader. "I know I placed you in charge of the team, Julia, but you're in no condition to fight right now. You overused your Aura in that fight with Ciel, putting you in that short coma. For now, do as Alexis say and rest. Besides, I'm letting David take it easy, so someone has to watch him."

* * *

As Julia watches the Z-Jet Mk. II takes off from the SeaBlade's deck, David is slowly walks up to the deck, wearing his red jacket and jeans, though he is shirtless under the jacket with bandages wrapped around his torso.

"I thought you were supposed to take it easy?" asked Julia as she watches the Z-Jet Mk. II fly away.

"I snuck out when Alexis wasn't looking," David explained. "Where are they going without us?"

"The Sinjoh Ruins," the Yellow Ranger replied as she opens her Poké Gear Morpher and taps in a few keys. "I'm going to follow them. You want to come along?"

"But how are we going to get there if they took Riku's jet?"

Suddenly, a large humanoid Flygon robot appears on the deck as Julia closes her Poké Gear Morpher. "We still have Iron Flygon to take us there."

* * *

The Z-Jet Mk. II lands a short distance away from the Sinjoh Ruins. Naomi, Claire, Emma, Riku and Dice exit the Jet onto the snow as they cautiously travel towards the ruins. The group didn't have to travel far as they quickly encounter Alpha-Tyranitar and the BlackChops.

Claire looks at her teammates. "We don't really have time for this. The longer we are delayed, the stronger ZeroMew will get once his powers are restored."

The five Poké Rangers take out their Morphers. "**Lost Zone, Energize**!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Iron Flygon is flying towards the Sinjoh Ruins as David sits in Iron Flygon's cockpit as Julia is outside sitting on Iron Flygon's back looking at her Poké Gear Morpher. David looks at the cockpit screen and sees the other Rangers in battle.

"Julia, the others are having a bit of trouble at the entrance into the ruins. Should we help them?"

"No. Claire and the others are being stalled from facing ZeroMew before he fully recovers. We'll have to strike ZeroMew from behind." Julia points towards a clearing. "Land Iron Flygon down there."

* * *

ZeroMew begins to feel slightly better than earlier when he was freed, as he stands up from his throne. "I think I have the strength for me to warm up this new body."

ZeroMew looks down at Shine's unconscious body. "I'll be sure to send your sister your regards before I send her to hell."

* * *

As the other Poké Rangers eliminate the BlackChops and BruteChokes, Claire wears the Ho-Oh FlameVest while holding the Lugia Booster as she points the cannon at Alpha-Tyranitar. "I got no time to mess with you! **Sacred AeroBlast**!"

The Lugia Booster fires a blast of silver energy at Alpha-Tyranitar straight through the Tyranitar robot's body

The five Rangers look up as Alpha-Tyranitar now towers over the group.

"We could sure use the Zords now," said Riku.

"The Zords are still busted up," Claire said.

"What about the backup?" asked Emma.

"We need Julia and David with us to be able to use them."

Naomi sighs as she steps forward. "Looks like I have no choice but to play my trump card. Leave Alpha-Tyranitar to me. You guys handle ZeroMew."

Claire nods. "Alright, be careful."

As the other four Rangers run ahead, Naomi raises her Ruby Staff, releasing the last of the stored energy from the Lost Zone within it, summoning four familiar creatures from the Lost Zone. A fully armored black Charizard humanoid, an armored humanoid Beedrill dressed like a ninja with a shuriken on its back, a black armored Scizor with chainsaws arms instead of claws and a robotic Victreebel.

"ChaRaging, Killer-Beedrill, DeathScyther and VictreeBomb." Naomi looks at the four former Generals of ZeroMew. The four did not say a word as Naomi immediately understood.

"You four are nothing more than empty shells while your personalities have been consumed by ZeroMew. Still, I'm happy to see you guys again. But before I can let you rest in peace, it's time for one final battle! **Power of the Lost Zone, Maximize**!"

A large seal surrounds Naomi and the four generals. The seal transforms Naomi into a Latias Zord while the four generals become larger, becoming Zords themselves.

"Lost Zone Draco Megazord, assemble!" The five Zords fly up into the air. ChaRaging's body forms the main body as VictreeBomb attaches itself to ChaRaging's left arm. DeathScyther transform into a blade which attaches itself to ChaRaging's right arm. Killer-Beedrill's body splits into two and forms a pair of legs that attach themselves to the main body. ChaRaging's chest opens up, revealing a cavity to fit the Latias Zord in the middle. The Latias Zord attaches herself into the cavity as ChaRaging's head closes the cavity and a new head appears from the Latias Zord.

"LZ-Draco Megazord, ready for battle!" ChaRaging's wings open up on the back of the LZ-Draco Megazord.

* * *

The four Rangers quickly make their way to the entrance to the Sinjoh Ruins when they spot a familiar figure wearing a black Mew-designed armor. However, something terrifying emanating from his aura that even those not sensitive to Aura could feel...

"What this...it feel like that time at the Eterna Mansion, except that it's magnified by a hundred... no thousands times more than that," said Riku.

Emma nods. "I know. The last time I felt this same aura was when I got sent into the Lost Zone by SableTomb. This feeling of despair and hatred is something I can't forget that easily."

Dice is shaking. "No... I know this is ZeroMew, and yet, my body is shaking. It's like my mind is telling me to run for my life."

Claire remains calm. "ZeroMew. I see that you're finally free from my Brother's body. What did you do to him?"

"He's still alive...for now," ZeroMew replied. "By the way, any last words you want me to pass to our brother before I'm through with you..."

* * *

Back inside the ruins, part of the cave wall collapses as the Red and Yellow Rangers burst into the room as David points one of his Blazing Spears at the Mystri Stage where Shine's unconscious body lies.

"Alright, ZeroMew! Your end is near!" David jumps onto the stage, ready to attack Shine in his weakest state.

"Wait!" Julia yells. "His aura is completely different. I don't think ZeroMew is in his body anymore."

David looks down at Shine's body. "Are you sure?"

Julia gets onto the Mystri Stage and checks up on Shine. "I may not be as skilled in sensing Aura like the twins, but right now, I can tell that he lacks the malicious aura when ZeroMew possessed his body. I think he'll be fine."

Shine slowly wakes up and sees the two Poké Rangers. "Who are you?"

Julia removes her Raichu helmet, showing her face to Shine. "We haven't met before, but you could say that I'm one of Claire's friends. My name is Julia. The one in Red is David."

David removes his helmet. "Nice to meet you."

Shine looks at the two Poké Rangers. "I see. You two must be part of Claire's team of Poké Rangers. I'm Shine Springfield."

As Shine sits up, he notices a small white light coming from under ZeroMew's throne. "Excuse me, but there's something under that throne. Could you get it for me?"

David runs to the throne and pulls out a white box. On it is a cryptic message in Naomi's writing. David passes the white box to Shine. "I have no idea what it says, but it looks like Naomi's handwriting."

Shine quickly deciphers the message. "It says '_To Shine: Only to be opened once ZeroMew is released.'_. I guess it's one of her contingency plans for me."

Shine opens the box as the white glow becomes brighter as Julia and David immediately recognize the object inside the box...

* * *

The explosion quickly knocks Claire, Emma, Dice and Riku to the ground.

ZeroMew creates a dark Aura ball from his palm. "I think I had enough exercise. Playtime is over, Poké Rangers. _**Shadow Agility Swift!**_"

The dark aura ball unleashes a barrage of purple stars-shaped projectiles flying towards the Rangers. Before the projectiles could reach the Rangers, a blue-haired man wearing a white lab coat appears in front of the group as he raises a white gauntlet in his right hand. The gauntlet quickly absorbs the projectiles, protecting the Poké Rangers from the attack.

ZeroMew is shocked at the newcomer's arrival. "Impossible!"

The newcomer glares at ZeroMew as Claire looks up to her savior. "Shine!"

The blue-haired man looks back at his sister. "Claire, I want to thank you for trying to save me. Now, let your big brother take care of things."

Claire notices the white gauntlet on Shine's right arm. "Wait, isn't that Naomi's morpher?"

"**Dragon Gauntlet Morpher**!" Shine raises the Dragon Gauntlet Morpher above his head. "**Lost Zone, Energize**!"

Shine's Dragon Gauntlet Morpher glows as the Morpher shoots out a spirit of a Latios that engulfs Shine, covering him in a blue skin-tight battle suit. Suddenly, pieces of white armor appear on the battle suit, covering his body. A Latios helmet materializes over Shine's head as a blue and white shield with a sword attached to the back of the shield appears and Shine grabs the armaments.

"_Defending the weak with the Divine Dragon!_" Shine pulls the sword out of the shield and points the blade to the sky. "**Divine White Latios Knight**!"

"Isn't Latios more blue than...?" Before Dice could finish, Emma grabs a nearby loose branch and smacks Dice on the head.

"Don't," warned Emma

"Prepare yourself, ZeroMew!" The Latios Knight charges towards ZeroMew.

As the Latios Knight fights ZeroMew, the Yellow Ranger arrives as she runs up to the other Rangers.

"Are you guys alright?"

Claire groans. "Julia, aren't you supposed to rest?"

Julia simply smiles as she helps Claire up. "You should know us by now, Claire. Besides, didn't you make me the leader of this team?"

"How did you get here?" asked Riku.

"We flew here using Iron Flygon," Julia explained. "We decided to come through the ruins through a back way since we figured you'll encounter some resistance at the front entrance. Along the way, we found your brother, though David almost tried to kill him, thinking he was still ZeroMew..."

Back in the battle, the Latios Knight swings his sword at ZeroMew, landing a few hits on ZeroMew's armor. The Latios Knight then points his shield at ZeroMew.

"**Sapphire Shield**!" The middle of the blue/white shield opens up, revealing a sapphire within. "_**Dragon Soul Blast**_!"

The sapphire unleashes a blue projectile in the shape of a Latios as the Latios spirit flies towards ZeroMew, striking him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards into the side of a cliff before dropping to his knees.

"If you know what's good for you, I'd suggest you stay down," warned Shine.

ZeroMew slowly stands up. "I will not yield to any human!"

The Latios Knight calls out to the top of the cliff. "David, he won't listen to reason. Finish him off!"

The Red Groudon Ranger is standing on top of the cliff above ZeroMew. Under his Groudon helmet, David grins.

"No problem!" David takes out his Cherish Ball and activates it. "Let's go, Rapidash Rider!"

David's Rapidash Rider arrives as the black Groudon markings on the Red Ranger suit changes to blue. The Mechanical Rapidash splits apart. The four limbs open up to form arm and leg guards that instantly attach themselves to David's arms and legs. This time, the head merges with David's helmet while the body forms an additional armor that covers David's upper torso. On the back of the body armor is an emblem of three orbs colored Red, Blue and Green, bearing similarities to the Red, Blue and Jade Orbs.

"Drawing from the fury within the depths of the Earth." A huge burning red aura erupts from the Red Ranger. "**Red Volcanic Rider Ranger**!"

David hits his fists together. "Alright, let's go with this! _**Code G: Time Freeze**_!"

David's Battlizer freezes time around him as David charges towards ZeroMew with his Blazing Spears fused at each end. "_**Sudden Death Impulse**_!"

David spins the combined spears at high speed, using the friction in the air to create a ring of flames as he swings the fire ring at ZeroMew, knocking ZeroMew into the air.

"I'm not done yet!" David performs a painful head butt on ZeroMew using his helmet as he grabs ZeroMew's neck with one hand. Two panels on the back of David's Battlizer opens up, firing jets that propels David and ZeroMew up into the air. "Time to finish this with _**Genesis Smash**_!"

David spins around as he swings the arm holding ZeroMew as David flies towards the ground. After continuous spins, David slams ZeroMew into the ground, with the impact creating a large pillar of flames.

David jumps away from the flame pillar. "And now, time returns back to normal."

As time resumes, ZeroMew could feel the full effects of damage caused by David when time was stopped as the flame pillar consumes ZeroMew.

David looks back at ZeroMew. "Game over."

* * *

Meanwhile, the LZ Draco Megazord is having trouble against Alpha-Tyranitar as the Tyranitar robot unleashes a black colored Hyper Beam at the LZ Draco Megazord, doing massive damage

Inside the cockpit, Naomi checks the damage status on the Megazord. _'Alpha-Tyranitar is far more powerful than I've anticipated. Plusorb and Minnet really deserve the credit of creating something very powerful.'_

Naomi closes her eyes. "Alright, it's time to put an end to this. For old time's sake, we're going all out!" yelled Naomi. "Starting off with _**Draco Blaster**_!"

The LZ Draco Megazord raises its left arm cannon and fires a powerful blast of energy at Alpha-Tyranitar's body.

"Next, _**Darkness Slash**_!"

The LZ Draco Megazord swings its right arm blade, unleashing a black energy slash on the giant Tyranitar robot.

"And finally, _**Corona Impact**_!"

The Megazord's body is set ablaze as it tackles Alpha-Tyranitar at full force, breaking through the Tyranitar robot's body. At the same time, the Megazord's body fades away, leaving behind the Latias Zord as Alpha-Tyranitar explodes

The Latias Zord transform back into the Latias Ranger. "Farewell, guys..."

* * *

Meanwhile, the six Poké Rangers walk up to the Latios Knight as Claire steps in front of the Latios Knight. "Guys, I'd like to introduce you to the White Latios Knight, .aka Shine Springfield, my big brother."

The Latios Knight removes his helmet, revealing his face. "Hi, I hope my little sister wasn't too much trouble to you guys."

Both Riku and Emma quickly hug Shine. "It's great to see you back to your old self," said Emma.

Shine nods. "Well, to be honest, I'm glad to have that Mew out of my body. It makes me sick knowing that my best creations from Claire's Video Game were used for his evil deeds."

"So, how did you become the Latios Knight?" asked Claire.

"I don't know the full details, but Naomi had a contingency in the event that ZeroMew would be released from my body. I found this gauntlet under ZeroMew's throne." Shine shows Claire his right Dragon Gauntlet Morpher.

Naomi is walking towards the group when the first thing that catches her attention is a familiar blue-haired man. She could easily tell unlike the last time she saw Shine, he now lacks the unwanted tenant was in his body for the past year. "Shine?"

Shine turns around and smiles at his fiancée. "Naomi!"

Before the reunion could continue, a shockwave extinguishes the flame pillar, revealing an almost burnt up ZeroMew lying on the ground. ZeroMew looks up as he glares at the Poké Rangers.

"Your flames are not enough to extinguish my ambition!" ZeroMew yelled. "You may have won this battle, Poké Rangers, but I will make Arceus bow down to me and beg for mercy!"

ZeroMew levitates away from the battlefield.

"He's getting away!" Claire tries to give chase, but Shine stops her.

"It doesn't matter. Right now, he's more wounded on the inside than the outside, plus I already know his plan," Shine said. "For now, we should find a place to regroup and recover."

Seeing reason in Shine's words, Julia looks at her teammates. "Good idea. Let's return to the SeaBlade. We need to get all the strength we have for the final battle."

**[End of 37]**

* * *

_**Emma**__: "Next time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..."_

**Julia: **"Time really flies by quickly."

**Dice: **"I'm sure our adventures would make a best selling book."

**Riku: **"I'll probably consider reading it when it's put in the discount bin."

**Naomi:** "Are you sure you want to do this?"

**Shine: **"I suppose now is a good time as any."

**David:** "Is this a good idea?"

**Claire:** "Sometimes, it's these small moments of peace that gives us the reason to fight on."

* * *

**[Post-Fanfic Segment: Poké Rangers Lost Zone: The Lost Treasures Prequel Short]**

(Takes place sometime after Chapter 20 of Lost Zone...)

After working on some minute details on Iron Flygon's body, Claire placed a wrench on her desk as David entered into the lab.

"What exactly are you planning to do with Iron Flygon once we defeat ZeroMew?" asked David.

Claire smiled. "Simple, I'll launch Iron Flygon into space to scan for a rare mineral which I specially named _**Raichurium**_, while at the same time, hope that Iron Flygon would make contact with the Infinity Shinx.

David raised an eyebrow in confusion. "The infinity what's-it-now?"

"The Infinity Shinx is a Shinx believed to have been granted a special power by Palkia that allows it to travel through space like a giant comet though the circumstances claim that when the Shinx accidentally stumbled upon Palkia and in a fit of confusion, send the Shinx flying through space..."

To David, all he could hear from Claire was just _'blah, blah, blah'_. It was then David suddenly remembered a piece of advice he heard from Riku...

_Riku: 'If you begin to feel like Claire is talking for too long and her words aren't making any sense to you, I suggest that you unbutton your shirt.'_

_David: 'Unbutton my shirt? Why don't you try and do that instead, Riku?'_

_Riku: 'Trust me; this will only work if you do it.'_

It was that that moment David slowly unbuttons his red shirt, revealing his muscular chest as Claire's longwinded explanation continued. "...so it is important that we must make contact with the Infinity Shinx so that it knows that it has friends back here."

Claire begins to notice David's well-toned body. "And…and…and...I think Sarah is calling me for something."

Claire walked out of her lab while trying to hide the redness on her face.

David simply shrugged as he re-buttons his shirt. "What was that about? All I did was unbutton my shirt and she wants to leave? At least it stopped her talking."

Meanwhile, up above in space, a Shinx-shaped comet was flying towards Earth as the began to enter the planet's atmosphere, slowly breaking apart while trying to maintain its Shinx shape as the remains of the comet aims for the deck of the S.S. SeaBlade.

By sheer coincidence, Julia was sitting on the SeaBlade's deck watching the night sky. "Oh wow, a shooting star."

To her surprise, the _'shooting star'_ happened to be flying towards her as the small object struck Julia straight in the forehead, knocking her out.


	38. The Collector's Edition

**Poké Rangers: Lost Zone**

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years_

_With approval from Blaze Productions_

Disclaimers: Pokémon and related properties belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
Power Rangers Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM and related properties belong to Saban, Disney, BVS and etc.  
Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

**A/N:** Two chapters left to go. Not long to go before the finale. Sorry for the very long wait.

* * *

_Claire: "Last time on Poké Rangers: Lost Zone..."_

_ZeroMew had gathered everything he needed to free himself from Shine Springfield's body. The Poké Rangers barely had time to recover from their previous battle as they raced to the Sinjoh Ruins to face ZeroMew and rescue Shine. Though they were successful in rescuing Shine, ZeroMew escapes..._

* * *

**[38. The Collector's Edition]**

Julia looks at her teammates. "Let's return to the SeaBlade. We need to get all the strength we have for the final battle."

Suddenly, the ground shakes as the giant Alpha-Tyranitar slowly stands up from the rubble. Parts of Alpha-Tyranitar's outer shell have broken off, revealing the mechanical parts underneath.

Naomi frowns. "I used everything I got and he's still going. And I don't have enough energy in my staff to form the LZ Draco Megazord for round two."

"Oh crap," said Dice. "We have no Zords and we got a large enemy blocking our way out."

Claire calmly pulls out her Poké Gear and presses a few buttons. "Stay calm, Dice. You've forgotten my contingency."

Four large vehicles are moving towards the Sinjoh Ruins towards the Alpha-Tyranitar: A Charizard-shaped jet, an Empoleon-shaped battleship on wheels, a Sceptile-shaped tank and a Raichu-shaped racing car. The Empoleon Battleship unleashes a barrage of missiles at Alpha-Tyranitar's head, causing it to stagger.

As Julia, David and Dice enter their respective Zord counterparts, Claire looks at Shine, Naomi, Riku and Emma. "You four take the Z-Jet Mk. II back to the SeaBlade. We'll handle Alpha-Tyranitar"

Riku nods. "Alright, be careful."

Claire enters the Empoleon Battleship's cockpit. "Alright, let's take this guy down! Activate the Lost Zone Megazord formation!"

The deck of the Empoleon Battleship opens up, revealing an empty cavity as the Charizard Jet lands in the cavity, filling up the space. The Sceptile Tank splits into two as the two parts quickly attach themselves to the side of the Empoleon Battleship as a pair of hands appears on the two pieces of the Sceptile Tank. The Raichu Racer then attaches itself to the front end of the Empoleon Battleship as jets on the base of the Empoleon Battleship propels the Zord in a 90 degree angle, enabling the combined Megazord to stand up. Then, the Raichu Racer on top of the Megazord opens up, revealing the Megazord's head.

Despite being a Megazord, each Ranger remained in their respective Zord cockpits.

Under her helmet, Claire grins as she checks the Megazord's system. "It's rare for me to make me call out my masterpiece to battle, Alpha-Tyranitar, so you should consider it an honor."

"Man, when was the last time we used these Zords?" asked Dice. "We should really use this one more often."

Julia rolls her eyes. "Then, I suppose you won't mind letting Claire put you in charge of repairing any damage to the Megazord after our battles."

"It doesn't really matter now that it's here," said David. "**Lost Zone Megazord**, **formation complete**!"

Alpha-Tyranitar recovers from the damage to its head done by the Empoleon Battleship's missiles. Once it sees the Lost Zone Megazord, Alpha-Tyranitar opens its mouth as it prepares to unleash a black Hyper Beam.

"There is no way I'm letting you land a scratch on my masterpiece!" yelled Claire. "Not when I had it fixed from the last battle!"

The Lost Zone Megazord immediately grabs Alpha-Tyranitar's mouth and quickly closes the mouth before the attack is unleash, causing a major explosion that destroys the Tyranitar robot's head. However, despite losing its head, Alpha-Tyranitar swings its claws at the Lost Zone Megazord, landing a large scratch on the Megazord's torso.

"Oh no, he didn't," said Dice.

"That's it." Claire angrily clutches her controls. "You're on a one-way trip to the scrap heap! **Sceptile Swords**!"

The Lost Zone Megazord pulls out a pair of green swords as the Megazord charges towards Alpha-Tyranitar, with the two swords glowing green.

"**Power of the Lost Zone: One Strike Destroys All**!"

The Lost Zone Megazord swings both Sceptile Swords at Alpha-Tyranitar, unleashing a powerful X-shaped slash at the Tyranitar robot as the attack does massive damage.

"I hope you stay down for good," Julia said.

Alpha-Tyranitar's body slowly tilts backwards as its body explodes into pieces.

* * *

After the group returns to the S.S. SeaBlade, Shine and Claire are standing on SeaBlade's deck, looking at the ocean.

"I never thought I would step on the deck of this ship again, Claire. So, when do you plan to quit being a Poké Ranger and move on to something else?"

"Well, the thought did cross my mind now that your body is free from being in ZeroMew's control." Claire leans on the railing overlooking the ocean water. "But since I made a promise to Giratina to stop ZeroMew, I think it's only fair that I see this through to the end. I met a few former Poké Rangers, one whom I admired, and it made me think about what they had gone through during their tenure as Poké Rangers."

Shine smiles. "You're not the same Claire Springfield who simply forfeited her League Championship battle just as she was about to win."

"Nah, I'm still the same Claire. It's just that if ZeroMew turns Sinnoh into a war zone like those other major Poké Ranger battles I've seen on past recordings, I want to be in the middle of it when it happens."

Claire then walks towards her Lab. "Anyway, I'll be in my lab to make sure everything's in top condition for the final battle. If you're feeling hungry, see Julia and she'll probably whip up something tasty."

Sarah is sitting on a deck chair as she listens in on the conversation.

"Actually, Claire did change ever since you disappeared. She's not the same girl who threw cake at Mr. Dragonfly's face and needed your help to escape."

"What do you mean, Sarah?"

"Even though Claire was responsible for forming the team, everyone still played their part. Julia leads the team, David does the dirty work, Riku makes sure things stay working, Emma's the sensible one and Dice makes us laugh."

* * *

Claire is currently doing maintenance on the Ranger weapons inside her lab when Alexis walks into the lab.

"Something on your mind, Claire?"

Claire looks at the Lugia Booster. "I was recalling the time when Julia and David did their bit to help me with the Lugia Booster."

**[Flashback]**

_Julia climbed up a tree to retrieve the Silver Wing. "Got it."_

_Suddenly, SharpMariner appeared and tackled the tree, causing Julia to lose her balance and drop the feather._

_SharpMariner quickly stole the feather. "Success! I got Lugia's treasure!"_

_Julia safely lands on her feet as she glared at SharpMariner. "Hey, give that back!"_

"_Sorry, but I must take this feather because I was ordered to get it!"_

_Julia took out her PokéGear Morpher. "Then, I'm sorry it has come to this. **Lost Zone, Energize**!"_

_Julia morphed into her Ranger suit. "**Lost Zone Yellow Storm Raichu Ranger**!"_

"_I can beat you, but this feather is more important right now," SharpMariner said as he ran towards a cliff and made a jump towards the sea below._

_Julia jumped off the cliff after SharpMariner as Julia summoned her Storm Gauntlets in her hands. "You're not getting away that easily. **Rapid Thunderbolt Punches**!"_

_Using her Storm Gauntlets and the aid of gravity, Julia unleashed a barrage of Thunderbolt Punches straight at SharpMariner's falling body. In the process of punching SharpMariner, Julia was able to recover the Silver Wing off SharpMariner._

* * *

_NineWhips shed the protective armor she was wearing. "Now that I've received a power boost from you, Red Ranger, I can no longer fear any of your attacks and move as quickly as I want to. You've just ensured your defeat."_

_David leaned on the wall of a building. "True, but I'm not giving up that easily. Not when I can use everything we have."_

_Claire noticed David summoning the Lugia Booster to his hands. "Are you insane, David? Didn't you experience first hand what happens if you use that weapon?"_

_David aimed the Lugia Booster at NineWhips. "Yeah, I've seen what this can do at 30%. Let's see what it would do at 50%? **Lugia Booster Attack: Sacred AeroBlast**, FIRE!"_

_David used the wall to brace himself from the recoil as Sacred AeroBlast blasts NineWhips straight in the chest. NineWhips could only cry in disbelief. "No way!"_

_NineWhips collapsed onto the ground as David drops the weapon. "That packed a real big punch. But at least I got her on my first shot."_

**[End Flashback]**

Claire rubs her chin. "I've been thinking. SDI had their Lugia Lancers and we have our Lugia-shaped cannon but no one has thought of a Lugia Zord yet."

"You're planning on building a new Zord?" Alexis asked.

"Nah, I'll probably design something that could be used by a future team."

* * *

Julia and Dice are sitting in the Recreation Room as they play Claire's Poké Rangers Video Game _(still in Beta)_.

"Time really flies by quickly," Julia said as she looks out the window. "It almost felt like a year since we started becoming Poké Rangers."

"I'm sure our adventures would make a best selling book," said Dice. "Maybe I should write it once we defeat ZeroMew."

"You know, if you do happen to ever make that book, you could ask Kyle to help get it published," said Julia. "Sarah told me that he is acquainted with a few publishers in the Unova region."

Dice grins. "Really? I guess it goes to show that if you have the right connections, you can get anything."

At that moment, Riku walks into the recreation room as Dice looks up.

"Hey, Riku, are you interested in collaborating with me on a semi-fictional novel about the Lost Zone Rangers?"

"No," said Riku as he takes out a can of PikaMax Cola from the fridge. "But I'll consider reading it when it's put in the discount bin."

Dice shrugs. "It's your loss. Perhaps The Great Purrie wouldn't mind working in collaboration with my book if he was still alive..."

**[Flashback]**

_Dice attacked the Great Purrie as Purrie retaliates by swinging his claws at the Green Ranger, but Dice deflected each swing with his Leaf Sabers. As Dice tries to swing his sabers at the large coin on the Great Purrie's head, the Meowth monster quickly grabbed both of Dice's hand in a desperate bid to stop Dice from destroying his coin. "I won't let you near my coin!" With his free paw, the Great Purrie threw a punch at Dice's exposed chest._

"_**Ho-Oh FlameVest**!" Suddenly, a red and green armored vest appears on Dice's chest just as the Great Purrie attempted to land the punch, hitting the extremely durable armor._

"_Yeow! That's cheating!"_

"_If this is cheating, then what do you make of this next move?" Dice freed himself from the Great Purrie's claws and fused both his Leaf Sabers together and spun the combined weapon. "**Magical Razor Leaf Blade Storm**!"_

_Dice spun the fused weapon, creating a storm of sharp leaves that sends the Great Purrie upwards as Dice jumped up in pursuit as he followed up with a finishing slash at the Great Purrie's torso that sends him crashing to the ground. The attack dislodges the giant coin on the Great Purrie's forehead, causing it to fly up into the air._

_Dice landed on the ground on one knee with two Leaf Sabers in both hands. "And this is why my nickname is _'Dice'_, because my skill with the blade can dice you up."_

_The Great Purrie tried to sit himself up, despite the powerful slashes from Dice's sabers. "No, I'm not done yet!" Suddenly, the Great Purrie's giant coin hits the Meowth monster in the head. "I'm done." The monster's head hits the ground, causing a huge explosion that indicated the monster's defeat._

**[End Flashback]**

Dice chuckles as he recalls his first encounter with Purrie. "Oh yeah, those were good times."

"I think I prefer our debut fight to yours, Dice," Riku said as he sits on a chair.

**[Flashback]**

_VictreeBomb fired a few shots of dark energy at Riku and Emma. The twins dodged the projectiles._

"_Allow me to handle this, Emma!"_

"_Go for it, bro!"_

_Riku ran towards VictreeBomb and Killer-Beedrill as he evaded VictreeBomb's projectiles._

_Riku is suddenly received a slash from Killer-Beedrill's shuriken. "You fool! Our upgrades enable us to fight in both long range and close combat. This is what you get for underestimating us!"_

_Riku grinned under his helmet. "Actually, I should be the one who should be saying that you underestimated me."_

_Riku suddenly glowed purple before exploding right in front of Killer-Beedrill and VictreeBomb._

"_I call that move **Dawn Mirage**," The real Riku was standing right next to the Black Ranger. "Though it's simply it a combination of Substitute and Explosion, though the name does sound more catchy than its explanation."_

"_I need reinforcements!" Killer-Beedrilll yelled._

_A group of BlackChops with a BruteChoke appeared behind Killer-Beedrill and VictreeBomb. Riku pulled out his LZ Blaster and attached a purple scope on his blaster. "It's your turn to deal with those two. Allow me to take care of the soldiers."_

_Emma nodded as Riku faced off against the BlackChops and BruteChoke. _

_Inside Riku's helmet, his visor has target indicators on three of the BlackChops pointed out for him by the purple scope. Riku fired three shots at the three BlackChops. The BlackChops dodged the projectiles, but the energy shots suddenly changed direction, hitting their targets._

"_You're dealing with the most dangerous Poké Ranger of the team," Riku said. "Once anything is targeted by my **Psycho Scope**, you'll be hard pressed to find a way to not get hit by shots from my LZ Blaster."_

_The BruteChoke tried to punch Riku from behind, but the Indigo Ranger swiftly grabbed the fist and swings around the BruteChoke while pointing his LZ Blaster at the BlackChops behind him. The Psycho Scope counts five enemies, so Riku pulled the trigger five times, firing five homing energy shots at the BlackChops. Riku flung the BruteChoke at the remaining BlackChops._

_Meanwhile, Emma deflects a few energy shots from VictreeBomb using her Lunar Fan._

_Killer-Beedrill is getting desperate. "She's like some sort of a relentless demon coming at us!" He pulls out his poisoned shuriken and throws it at Emma. "Take this."_

_The red eyes on Emma's Umbreon helmet suddenly glows, creating a void of darkness under Emma's feet, pulling her into the void while avoiding the shuriken at the same time. "Where did she go?"_

_The dark void appears on the ground behind Killer-Beedrill and VictreeBomb, with a pair of red glowing eyes glaring at its prey. A pair of black arms burst out of the void and grabs VictreeBomb and Killer-Beedrill. "She's behind us!"_

"_**Astral Claw Smash**!" The hands slam VictreeBomb and Killer-Beedrill onto the ground before throwing them at the group of BlackChops._

_One of the Black arms pulled the Black Ranger out of the void by grabbing her body and holds her like a delicate doll. Once Emma's feet safely touch the ground, the red eyes on Emma's Umbreon helmet stops glowing, the black arms and dark void disappear. _

"_They're all yours, brother."_

_Riku summoned a purple bazooka and aimed at his opponents. "Alright, **Psycho Bazooka**, lock on!"_

"_**Solar Reflector**!" The Psycho Bazooka fired green energy ring at his targets. The ring surrounds the bad guys, as it focuses the power of the sun into itself, firing a powerful Solar Beam at the enemies, creating a blast that eliminates the BlackChops and BruteChoke, though both VictreeBomb and Killer-Beedrill barely survive thanks to their upgrades._

**[End Flashback]**

* * *

Naomi is doing maintenance on Iron Flygon as Shine enters the room.

"Naomi, is it alright if we can talk privately?" asked Shine.

"We can talk here," Naomi replied as she focuses her attention on Iron Flygon. "It's not as though Iron Flygon would simply go around and spread gossip around the ship. But just in case he can read lips..."

Naomi picks up a rag and ties it around Iron Flygon's eyes. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to apologize for what I had done when ZeroMew possessed me and the worries I have caused to everyone, especially you and Claire."

Naomi hugs Shine. "Don't apologize, Shine," Naomi said. "ZeroMew's actions were influenced by what happened almost 500 years ago. There was nothing you could do when he took over your body. Don't let it get to you."

Shine feels relief as though a heavy burden was taken off his shoulder. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure it's been long past the date we've planned for our wedding. You think Auntie Shermie would be pissed that it didn't happen?"

Naomi laughs. "I'm sure once she gets the news, she'll want us to get married immediately as a form of compensation for the delay."

"Now that would be a very good idea..."

Both Shine and Naomi look at the door to see a woman with green hair wearing a business suit.

"Auntie Shermie, since when did you arrive?" Shine asks.

"Sarah told me the good news and picked me and your cousin up from Hearthome City using Claire's Mk. II Zapdos jet," Shermie explains. "Anyway, I think we can have your wedding on the SeaBlade. If only your father was still around, he'd be so proud to see you marry the girl of your dreams."

Naomi looks at Shermie. "But how can we have a wedding on such short notice? And can we get the priest from Hearthome on to the SeaBlade just as quickly?"

"We don't really need a priest since we'll have Kyle run the ceremony," said Shermie. "According to Sinnoh Law, as the captain of a ship originating from Sinnoh, he is legally allowed to officiate a wedding, so it's makes things convenient for you two."

Shine frowns. _'More like convenient for you, Aunt Shermie...'_

Shermie looks at Iron Flygon. "Anyway, it's the least you two could do before the final showdown. After all, the future is uncertain and I'm sure a wedding is something we need to bring some smiles during the calm before the storm."

"By the way, how exactly did Claire settle her issue involving _you-know-who_ in the Hoenn Region?"

Shermie rubs her chin. "Well, let's just say that a group of Poké Rangers from other teams provided some _'assistance'_."

**[Flashback]**

_Plusorb and Minnet were facing five unmorphed Poké Rangers._

"_It seems that you lot haven't learned from your last mistake," said Plusorb._

_Minnet looked at Plusorb. "Let's put them out of their misery before they become too much of a nuisance."_

"_Agreed." The Cyborgs prepare to attack as Claire, David, Emma, Dice and Riku raised their weapons, bracing for a battle..._

"_**AeroBlast**!" A burst of silver energy struck Minnet, sending the Minun cyborg flying into the air._

"_Minnet!" Plusorb screamed._

_The five Poké Rangers looked towards the origin of the projectile and saw a Ranger wearing a completely green outfit, apart from his gloves and boots which were separated from the green by a gold band. The same color that was his belt, the buckler which had the words SDI upon the middle of it. The same SDI logo was seen on the band around his gloves and boots. His helmet has a Flygon theme with a black inverted triangle as a visor. In his hand was a double-bladed weapon shaped like a Lugia's body with a blaster attached._

_The Green SDI Ranger looked at Claire. "Never thought I'd see you again after twelve years."_

"_Another Green Ranger?" Before Plusorb could react, the Plusle Cyborg was suddenly hit on the side by a powerful jet of water._

_A Blue Ranger arrived holding a Lapras-shaped cannon. His outfit was dark blue with cream stripes on the arms. The lower part of his costume was the same dark blue color. His Lapras-themed helmet also had a black visor shaped like the mouth of a Lapras, with a white mouthpiece and a Lapras Horn._

_The Blue G-Force Ranger rested the cannon on his shoulder. "How do you like the taste of my **Lapras Jet Cannon**?"_

_Minnet slowly picked himself off the ground. "Two new Rangers?"_

_Suddenly, a red figure appeared behind Minnet. "**Luxrod **Strike!"_

_Minnet received a hit from behind after getting hit by a Luxray-tail shaped rod, causing him to be sent flying away from the Ranger, wearing a red and black suit. The visor on the helmet looked like a Luxray head from the front and he has something looking like a Luxray's mane on the helmet._

"_Seems like I've arrived just in time," said the Red PokéPower Ranger._

_Plusorb slowly recovered from the water jet. Suddenly, a yellow blur dashes towards Plusorb. "**Thunder Stunner**!" The stunner hits Plusorb and with his body wet from the last attack, Plusorb received a powerful electric shock that sends him flying backwards._

_The newcomer is wearing a Yellow Ranger suit with a skirt with the symbol of the GS ball with the letters 'PRJ' the right side of her outfit and an Ampharos head on her left side, complete with a golden belt around her waist, with white gloves and boots. Her Ampharos helmet shone under the sunlight._

"_It's great to be a Ranger once again," said the Yellow Johto Ranger._

_Plusorb and Minnet regrouped themselves. "What's going on? I thought we were dealing with one group of Poké Rangers?"_

"_**Psychic Blast**!" Plusorb was suddenly hit by a pink blast of energy shot from a pink staff, held by a Ranger wearing a pink costume with white diamond patterns across the chest, boots and gloves. Her costume had a skirt, and the belt above it was white attached with a device with the Abra coin on it. Her helmet was also pink with black squinty eyes and ears on either side with a black visor._

"_**Overtech Ice Claw Slash**!" While Minnet was hit by a silver staff with teal stripes and a blue sapphire pendant attached to it. The holder of the staff is a Ranger wearing a Kyogre-like helmet with a hexagonal visor, with her silver suit had a black belt and a black chest plate with sapphire lines, complete with black boots and black gloves that have blue rims on each boots and gloves._

_The Silver Queen OverTech Ranger and the Pink Mighty Morphin' Poké Ranger put their staffs together in a show of unity._

"_It's been a while since we've fought together as Rangers," said the Pink Ranger._

"_But it wouldn't hurt if we helped out once in a while," said the Silver Ranger._

**[End Flashback]**

* * *

Emma walks into Claire's lab where the Blue Ranger is doing maintenance on the team's weapons.

"Riku and I brought the people you asked for to the SeaBlade."

Claire nods. "Thanks, Emma. I appreciate that you and Riku brought them here on such short notice."

Emma notices a slight change in Claire's behavior. "Is something the matter, Claire?"

"I just have an uneasy feeling," Claire replied. "I can't tell if I'm nervous or a bit too excited in anticipating for the upcoming event."

Emma sighs. "Keep in mind that we are stronger than when we first started. Remember, we have Prime Mode..."

"_**Let's Prime It Up**!"_

_The spirit of a Shining Lucario engulfs the Yellow Ranger. The lightning symbol on the Yellow Ranger suit disappears as the chest area becomes light blue and gains a white spike while her gloves and boots suddenly become gray. Julia's Raichu Helmet undergoes a metamorphosis into a Lucario Helmet, with the additional black appendages/aura sensors on the back of the helmet._

_Julia is engulfed in a yellow aura as she raises her hands with a 'V for Victory' pose. "**Prime Mode: Yellow Shining Lucario Ranger**!"_

_The spirit of a Groudon engulfs the Red Ranger. The flames on the Red Ranger suit disappear as the black Groudon symbols cover the Red Ranger's suit. The Charizard Helmet undergoes a metamorphosis into a Groudon Helmet._

_David takes a few steps forward, each step David takes causes the ground to shake. "**Prime Mode: Blazing Red Groudon Ranger**!"_

_The spirit of a Kyogre engulfs the Blue Ranger. The bubbles on the Blue Ranger's skirt disappear as the black Kyogre symbols covers the Blue Ranger's suit. The Empoleon Helmet undergoes a metamorphosis into a Kyogre Helmet._

_Claire rides in on a huge wave of water. The water disappears as Claire safely lands on her feet. "**Prime Mode: Ocean Blue Kyogre Ranger**!"_

_The spirit of a Shaymin (in Sky forme) engulfs the Green Ranger. Most of Dice's Ranger suit suddenly turns white, with the gloves and boots remaining green. The leaf symbol remains on the Green Ranger suit as a red scarf appears around the Green Ranger's neck. The Sceptile helmet undergoes a metamorphosis into a Shaymin Sky Forme Helmet, turning mostly white with a green Mohawk and additional white wings on the sides._

_Dice flies around as he pulls out his two Leaf Sabers, ready for battle. "**Prime Mode: Forest Green Shaymin Ranger**!"_

_The spirit of a Darkrai engulfs the Black Ranger. The yellow rings on Emma's wrists and legs disappear into the black suit as a red spiky growth appears around Emma's neck. Emma's Umbreon helmet undergoes a metamorphosis, gaining a small white plume on the helmet, with only one visible blue eye on the helmet, becoming the Darkrai helmet._

_The eye on Emma's Darkrai helmet glows as Emma appears out of the darkness. "**Prime Mode: Black Void Darkrai Ranger**!"_

_The spirit of a Cresselia engulfs the Indigo Ranger. The scarf disappears as the main torso of the Ranger suit turns yellow with blue stripes on the side while the arms retain its original purple color. Riku's Espeon helmet undergoes a metamorphosis as it gains the top of the helmet forms two crescent moon shapes to form the Cresselia helmet._

_Riku levitates over the ground as he unleashes a powerful shockwave using telekinesis. "**Prime Mode: Indigo Crescent Cresselia Ranger**!"_

"Not to mention David's Battlizer from Naomi," Emma adds.

_The black Groudon markings on the Red Ranger suit changes to blue. The Mechanical Rapidash splits apart. The four limbs open up to form arm and leg guards that instantly attach themselves to David's arms and legs. This time, the head merges with David's helmet while the body forms an additional armor that covers David's upper torso. On the back of the body armor is an emblem of three orbs colored Red, Blue and Green, bearing similarities to the Red, Blue and Jade Orbs._

"_Drawing from the fury within the depths of the Earth." A huge burning red aura erupts from the newly Battlized Red Ranger. "**Red Volcanic Rider Ranger**!"_

"In the end, Claire, even if Julia is the leader of the team, you're the one responsible for our existence as Poké Rangers. You better not have doubts when we step onto the battlefield, because this is not like that Pokémon battle against the Sinnoh League champion years ago. If you walk away from this, I will personally hold you responsible for the end of the world."

Claire simply blinks. "I'll keep that in mind, Emma, but what I was talking about was Shine and Naomi's wedding. I'm actually worried that Auntie Shermie would be a bit too pushy to get the wedding started."

"Oh."

"Still, what you said puts me at ease," said Claire. "Anyway, I think we should get everything ready for tomorrow."

* * *

The S.S. SeaBlade has anchored itself off the west coast of Sinnoh with Mt. Coronet visible over to the east. The SeaBlade's deck has chairs arranged in rows with an aisle in the middle leading to the front of the ship. A few white flowers decorate the chairs and ship's railings.

Julia nods as she admires the layout. "It's a good thing you have a Battlizer that can control time, otherwise I don't think we could get everything ready on time."

The Red Volcanic Rider Ranger groans. "Is it really necessary to use my Battlizer for such mundane tasks such as arranging chairs and decorating for a wedding?"

"What would you do if Claire was in your position?"

David powers down from his outfit. "On second thought, you right. This is what Claire would do. Anyway, which side are we sitting?" asked David.

"The Bride's side," answered Julia. "Claire's aunt, cousin and friends are here, so they're on the groom's side with Claire, Sarah, Riku and Emma. And Naomi doesn't have family, so you, me, Dice, Alexis and Storm will be on the Bride's side to balance things out."

"But if Naomi doesn't have family, wouldn't that make things difficult?"

Julia pulls out a sheet of paper. "Don't worry David, Claire has everything covered for tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, the guests have arrived for the wedding as they take their seating arrangements. Sitting on the Groom's side are Sarah, Riku, Emma, Shermie, a young girl with silver hair (who is Claire's cousin Sandra) and twin girls with purple hair (Claire's friends Vernetta and Miranda.) On the Bride's side are Julia, Dice and Storm.

At the front of the aisle, Claire is wearing a blue formal dress taking on the role as _'Best Man'_, Alexis wearing a pink dress with the role as Maid of Honor while Shine is wearing a light blue tuxedo. The role of marriage celebrant falls onto the SeaBlade's captain, Kyle Fang, wearing a Ship Captain's uniform.

"We shall begin," said Kyle as he presses Play on a music player plugged into the ship's speakers, playing the Wedding March.

Naomi is wearing a wedding dress with a veil covering her face as she walks onto the SeaBlade's deck as David walks by her side, wearing a black suit with a red tie as he holds Naomi's arm. _'I can't believe I have to put on a suit for this role.'_

Naomi smiles under her wedding veil. "I know this may be awkward, David, but since you're the Red Ranger, we figured you're the best person to _'give'_ me to Shine."

"Which is why I accepted this role with pride," David said. "I just can't stand wearing suits."

"Then, you might have a problem when you have yours with a certain Blue Ranger," Naomi mumbles as she looks at Claire.

David didn't catch what Naomi said. "Did you say something?"

"Just recalling my wedding vows, that's all."

David leads Naomi to Shine. Then he stands next to Alexis.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Naomi. "I mean, this was a little rushed thanks to your aunt."

Shine shakes his head. "I suppose now is a good time as any."

David looks towards Claire. "Is this a good idea?"

Claire smiles at David. "Sometimes, it's these small moments of peace that gives us the reason to fight on."

Kyle stops the music. "Now I should inform you that this is my first time under Sinnoh Law that says that as the Captain of this ship, I am legally allowed to bring these two together under holy matrimony. If anyone has anything objections to Shine Springfield and Naomi Su being together, speak now or forever hold your peace."

With no objections, Kyle claps his hands. "Alrighty, Shine Springfield, do you take Naomi Su as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Shine nods. "I do."

Kyle looks at Naomi. "Naomi Su, same question, only replace the word 'wife' with 'husband'."

"I do," replied Naomi.

Kyle drags the table behind him as he puts a document file and pen on the table. "All we need are some signatures from the Bride, Groom, witnesses and me on this document to make this legally binding when I hand it in and I can finish things off.

Once the signatures are done, Kyle nods. "Now, I can now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Shine Springfield. You may now kiss the bride..."

However, before Naomi and Shine could kiss, an explosion can be seen and heard originating from top of Mt. Coronet.

**[End of 38]**

* * *

**[Post-Fanfic Segment]**

Claire is in the SeaBlade's Recreation room.

"Only two chapters of **Poké Rangers: Lost Zone** remain. Though our adventure is close to an end, another one begins as a new team of Poké Rangers will take our place. Keep your eyes on the post-fanfic segment for more details. Also, there's a **Poké Rangers Lost Zone** movie that will come out once the series is finished. Hope to see you guys next time..."


End file.
